Catching Falling Stars
by ididntdoit8302
Summary: Meet Saya. Personality like a firework? Yes. Overly optimistic and hyperactive? Definetly. Sense for what's dangerous and what's not? ... let's not answer that. What happens when she joins up with Ed and Al on their journey? T for language, R
1. Saya

**Author's Note: This is my first try at an FMA fanfic, please be nice! The first chapter takes place before they are about to head to the mining town, and YES, this paperclip fanfic will be in chronological order**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, don't sue me**

Chapter One: Saya

"Al, come on!" Ed tapped his foot impatiently against the pavestones. "We don't have all day!"

It was a pretty nice day outside actually. There were only a few clouds, and there was a nice meadow surrounding the town. It was rather beautiful scenery.

"Just a second." Al stood up, holding his hands behind his back. "Yosh, let's go!" He walked past Ed, who had suddenly stopped tapping his foot. He looked back. "Nii-san, what's wrong?"

Ed got a stress mark on his head. "Al… put down the kitten."

Al got blue lines on his head. "Eh? What kitten?" he asked innocently.

Ed just glared at him. Al started sweating (how does he do that? he's a suit of armor for pete's sake), and finally hung his head in shame. "You always know what I'm up to, Nii-san."

"Just hurry and put it down already," Ed growled. "We need to lea- YEOW!!" The kitten had jumped out of Al's hands, dug its claws into Ed's head, and jumped into a tree. "GET DOWN HERE YOU DAMN CAT I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT DIGGING YOUR DAMN CLAWS INTO MY SCALP!!" Ed roared. He jumped… and missed the branch.

A girl's voice laughed. "Idiot, you're just a bean. You're too short to reach that branch," she said, walking out from behind the tree where she had watched the whole thing.

Al started sweating again. There was an uncomfortable silence, then Ed twitched a few times. Suddenly he spun around. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OVERBOILED BEAN THAT YOU WANT TO MASH?!" he roared, launching an attack.

"Nii-san!"

Suddenly, Ed felt a slender hand smash his windpipe and his vision disappeared for an instant. He stumbled back a bit, gasping.

"How rude," the girl said. "I was just passing by and you attack me like that. I never said I wanted to mash you either."

Al laughed nervously. "Ahahaha… Nii-san's just sensitive about his height…"

"Well I don't see what's wrong about being short," the girl shot back.

Ed's vision returned. He stood and actually looked at the girl for the first time. She was dressed in black boots and dark brown pants. A belt at her waist showed numerous pouches, and two small bells that rung slightly with every step she took. She had on a black, long-sleeved top and a dark-green vest made of some light material, and short brown hair blew around her face. White gloves covered her hands. Sharp blue eyes met his. "You are the Elric Brothers," she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, that's us," Ed replied, feeling his guard rising. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the girl repeated. She put on a thoughtful face. "What do I want…?" She fell into a 'thinking' lull.

Silence…

More silence…

More silence and Ed twitching…

"JUST HURRY UP AND SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!!" Ed yelled.

"Oh, that's right!" The girl smiled. "I want to travel with you until you find the Philosopher's Stone!"

Silence…

Ed turned his back on her. "Out of the question," he said. "Al, let's go."

"Ah! N-Nii-san! Wait for me!"

The girl walked to the tree and sighed. Watching them go for a second, she ran after the brothers. "Hey, hold on one second! Hey!"

She caught up with them. "C'mon, why can't I join you?"

"We don't need a burden like you," Ed snapped.

"I'm not a burden!" the girl snapped back. She fell behind them, before grinning. "Fine, I'll show you what I can do then," she muttered. Clapping her hands together, she put them palm down onto the ground.

The light of the transmutation caused both brothers to turn.

Al gasped. "Brother, did she…?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…"

The kitten mewed as the girl walked over to the cage that both brothers were trapped in, and she grinned at them. "Changed your minds yet?"

"No, not really," Ed replied. He transmuted a hole in the bars of the cage big enough for Al to walk through and kept going.

The girl made a face. She stood right in front of Ed. "What's the big idea here?" she demanded. "I want to join you 'till you find the Stone. Is that so much to ask?"

"You would mean extra time and expense, for one thing," Ed told her. "For another, you also have a kitten."

"I can pay for myself!" the girl snapped, blue eyes flashing. "And I wouldn't slow you down at all!"

Ed got a stress mark. "Do you have any idea what you're asking!?" he demanded irritably.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes darkened. "I know…"

Ed started really getting mad. "How can you know anything?! And anyways, you haven't even told us your name, an-"

The girl's piercing blue eyes cut him off as they glared at him. Ed suddenly felt a shiver run down his back… there was suddenly nothing but a hard, cold light in her eyes. "I'm Saya. SAH-ya. Got a problem with that?"

Ed smacked his head. "Fine. Saya. Whatever. You can't come with us." He started walking before he realized something was wrong. "Al?"

Al looked uncomfortable (or as uncomfortable as a suit of armor can look). "Well… I don't see why she can't come along, just for a little while."

"What the hell are you talking about, Al?"

"She can use alchemy, and she's pretty good at fighting too."

"She's too young to be on something like this!!"

"And how old are YOU?" Saya demanded.

"Thirteen," Ed growled. It was a change, to be having a staring contest with someone who was shorter than him for a change. She grinned.

"Well that would make us the same age now, wouldn't it?" she grinned.

Silence…

"You're thirteen?" Ed asked in astonishment.

"And short and proud of it!" Saya laughed.

Ed was running out of excuses… "Well, what about the cat? It can't come."

Saya looked at the cat still purring on top of her head. "It's just a koneko that follows me around. I've tried to leave it behind a lot, but it just never goes away. I don't feed it."

Ed's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, before he finally turned around and started walking. "Fine… It's not like I have much choice anyways."

Saya whooped and jumped in the air. "YATTA!!" she yelled. "Thanks Ed-kun and Al-san! Thanks!!"

Al chuckled. "You can just call me Al," he said. "No need for the 'san'."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay then… thanks Al!" Saya smiled. She whooped again and did a cartwheel right there in the middle of the road.

Ed sighed. Taking on a hyperactive and… seemingly dangerous… girl on looked to be nothing but a problem in the future.

* * *

"So Saya-san, where do you come from?" Al asked. 

Saya didn't answer for a second, before she shook a finger at him. "You can just call me Saya," she said mischievously. "No need for the 'san'."

Al chuckled at hearing his own words again. "Fair enough. How old did you say you were again?"

Saya jabbed her thumb at Ed. "I'm the same age as your chibi aniki up there."

Ed twitched. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI?! YOU'RE AN INCH SHORTER THAN I AM!"

Saya laughed. "At least I don't make a fuss about it like a two-year-old!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nii-san! Calm down! She's just teasing!" Al chided.

Saya poked Ed's nose. "He's right you know," she pointed out.

Ed got a stress mark on his head. "Oi, don't push it."

"So where do you come from Saya?" Al asked again.

"I'm a country girl, born and bred!" she grinned. "Came from a village that used to be on the East border."

"'Used to be'?" Ed asked.

"So where are we headed?" she asked cheerfully, not answering the question.

"Well, if we don't find a ride, it'll probably take us most of the day to get to the nearest town with a train station, then we're going to go to Reisenbol," Al answered. "Nii-san needs to get his automail repaired."

She looked interested. "You have an automail mechanic up there?"

Ed grinned. "The best there is!"

"D'you think you could introduce me?" she asked casually. "I need to get some repairs and updates."

"Saya-san, you have automail?" Al asked.

She grinned. "Both arms and legs! And what did I tell you about the 'san'?"

Al chuckled.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "You have automail on all your limbs?"

"Yep!" Saya took off her gloves and lifted her pant bottoms. Metal glinted in the sunlight off her hands and ankles. "All the way to my shoulders and hip-joints," she stated.

"What happened?" Al asked. "Were you in an accident or something?"

Saya pondered the question seriously. "You could say that," she answered indirectly. "I was caught in an explosion of fire when I was about three. My legs were blown off during that, but a military officer found me and took me to an infirmary. He was very kind, and covered the expenses for my automail, and he's taken care of me since then. He even let me take the State Alchemist exams last year and-"

Ed had blue lines on his head. "Hang on… what would this man's name happen to be?"

"Mustang-san," Saya replied cheerfully. "He really is a kind man, even though he's pretty lazy and can get really scary sometimes. I heard though, he's been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel."

"He's never told me about you!" Ed said indignantly. "You're a State Alchemist?"

Saya shook her head sheepishly. "My feel for alchemy is more instinctive instead of based on actual knowledge. I did the best practical and I was able to sit in the three-legged chair, but I screwed up the written part really badly."

"What sort of alchemy do you do?" Al asked.

"I do healing mostly," she answered. "'S how I get my money. But I can work with most other things too."

"How can you do healing alchemy without knowledge on the human body?" Ed demanded.

"My mother was a doctor," Saya retorted. "She's pounded her medical knowledge into me ever since I survived the explosion. She died a couple years ago though. I build off what she gave me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Al said.

Saya shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Is that why you're looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked suspiciously.

Saya stared at him in amazement. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "Don't be an idiot! She died… I accepted that last year. I want to find the Philosopher's Stone because…" She glanced at them uncomfortably. "Promise you won't laugh?"

The brothers promised.

Saya took a deep breath. "I… I want everyone close to me to die of old age."

Ed stared at her in astonishment for a moment, before a chuckle forced its way out his lips.

Saya got a stress mark and hit him on the head. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"No, I'm not laughing at what you said," Ed laughed. "Just how you worded it."

"But it's true!" Saya retorted. "I don't want anyone around me to die from being sick or being wounded aga- wounded."

Al placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saya-san… how did your mother die?"

Saya looked troubled, but she quickly tucked it behind a smile. "You don't need to know that!" she grinned. "It would only make you depressed, and that's not good!" She ran ahead, jumped on a tree branch and punched the air. "Live happy and free!" she roared.

Ed sweatdropped. "Al… we're not headed to Reisenbol yet though. We need to get to Central. I got a summons from the Colonel, didn't I tell you that?"

All thought for a moment, then sweatdropped. "Oh right… I forgot."

"Central!" Saya sang. "Central! Gonna go see Mustang-san and Hawkeye-san!"

"You have a very nice voice Saya-san!" Al admired.

Saya flushed and laughed. "I got it from my mother, or that's what she always used to say. She used to sing me to sleep every night with a special lullaby that she wrote."

"Really? Can we hear it?" Al asked.

Saya paused for a second, thinking it over. Then she shrugged. "Sure! I can't sing it as well as Mama could though. She'd make it come to life.

_If you can hear my voice from very far away_

_It means that we are very close_

_No matter the dis'tnce or time_

_I'll always be right next to you_

_And I will never let you fall into the dark_

_My precious child is who you are_

_I'll never be far away_

_I'll always be right next to your heart_

_And you'll be next to mine_

_So stand and walk! Be strong and ready_

_For tomorrow's another day_

_To be filled with joy_

_Filled with happiness_

_Another treasure box to be filled!_

_So remember my words, dear child_

_Live happy and free_

Saya sighed when she finished. She closed her eyes and laced her fingers behind her neck. "Before the explosion, Mama always said she wanted me to learn something out of that song. I thought about it for a really long time, and after she died, I think I figured it out. It means I've always got to move forward through life with a smile, no matter what happens. I've lived that way since I figured it out, and it's worked really great!"

"I did seem to notice that you have an unusually cheerful disposition," Al commented.

"More like dangerous and hyperactive," Ed huffed. "It's like a time bomb that you don't know how much time there is till the next explosion."

"Nii-san!"

Saya smiled. "It's okay! I'm used to comments like that. Mustang-san says it all the time. Hawkeye-san does too, though she says it suits me."

Al chuckled. "It really does, Saya-san."

Saya waved a finger at him. "What did I tell you about the 'san'?" she clucked. "It's 'Saya'."

"Oi!" Ed suddenly yelled to a passing car. "Oi! Can you give us a lift?"

**Okay, so if you like it, please review! TT I really don't know how well this is going to work out… I'm trying my best here! Four reviews then I will give the next chapter!**


	2. Bells and Bombs

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter two, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, but I own Saya and all her hyperness!**

Chapter Two: Bells and Bombs

Mustang's eyebrow twitched. He surveyed the three people before him. "So you all have met each other, huh?"

Saya grinned. "Hallo Mustang-san! Or do you prefer 'Colonel' now?"

"It really has been a while, Saya-chan!" Hawkeye smiled. "You've been busy sightseeing all over the country, from our reports."

Saya winked. "I've been practicing, Hawkeye-san! I bet I could outshoot you now!"

Hawkeye saluted. "Good luck with that. Tomorrow at noon then?"

"You're on!" Saya crowed, punching the air.

"No, not quite," Mustang interrupted. "Edward Elric, as a State Alchemist, you have a mission. You'd better prepare for it. Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes." She handed Ed a sheaf of papers. "These are your documents and your orders."

Mustang looked at Saya. "You're technically not under my command, so this will be a request. Will you go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Saya saluted playfully. "Roger that!"

Ed twitched. "Oi… can you get the bomb out of my hair?"

"No way! You're stuck with me 'till you find the Philosopher's Stone, and don't you forget!"

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "The Philosopher's Stone? Saya, I thought we talked about this already-"

"And did I listen to all the comments about me being an idiot for wanting it?" Saya shot back.

Mustang leaned back in his chair, sweatdropping slightly. "Saya…"

Ed read out his instructions. "'Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. I order the above to inspect the Youswell coal mine.' This is a job for a State Alchemist?"

"It also includes the inspection of the mined material. Since you are an alchemist, you have knowledge of ore deposits, correct?"

Mustang smirked at Ed. "This is your first job, so I have you an easy one. But do not underestimate it." He looked at Saya. "You'd better be careful," he told her. "It's almost time for you to update your automail, so it won't be in the best condition ever."

Saya bent her elbow. "It has been getting a little harder to move lately," she admitted.

"Be careful. I've put too much time into you for you to go off and kill yourself doing something stupid."

"Whatever. I'll be fine, stop worrying!" Saya waved.

"You expect me to believe that after what you tried to pull off a couple years ago?" Mustang demanded.

Saya's eyes widened for a moment, but she shrugged it off with a bright smile. "You still worry too much."

After the trio had left, Mustang sighed and put his head on his fist. "I'm not worried about the brothers much… but Saya worries me."

"It seems that your memories about how you first found her are resurfacing," Hawkeye commented.

Mustang was silent for a moment. "Seeing a three-year-old in that sort of condition is something that I never want to see again. The stunt she tried a couple years ago too… I can't really help but be worried about her."

"She's still wearing those bells, isn't she?" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah… she still is."

* * *

"It feels like we've rented out the whole train," Ed commented later.

The sun was setting, and the train was completely empty except for the three of them sitting in one compartment.

"Vacations on trains are pretty nice," Saya sighed. "The feeling of going somewhere for something important…"

"I agree," Al said. "All you have to do is sit an-"

"Al, Bomb…" Both of the mentioned looked in Ed's direction.

"What is it?" Saya asked, leaning her head back. "And I'm not a bomb."

"This is a job for me, as a dog of the military. Neither of you had to come along."

"Are you still saying that?" Al demanded. "I'm always going to be with you Nii-san, since…"

Ed smiled a little. "Yeah…"

"As for me, this was a request from Mustang-san," Saya said. "But I'd still come along or else you two would run out on me, and I'm putting my bet on you both finding the Philosopher's Stone. You're not getting away from me so easily."

Ed and Al sweatdropped.

"Look!" Al suddenly said. "I see it! That must be the City at the East End, Youswell Coal mine."

"It's been a while…" Saya murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing…"

"I thought mines were livelier," Ed commented, looking around.

People were sitting around listlessly on the street, and there was hardly any noise.

"Everyone looks so tired," Al noticed.

"There's nothing interesting to look at," Ed sighed. "Al, let's investigate this place and go home quickly."

"What about me?!" Saya demanded.

"I'm going to dump you the first chance we get," Ed growled.

"What was that, you small fry?!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SMA-" Suddenly, Ed fell forward from being hit in the head with a beam.

The boy holding the beam turned around. "Ah! Sorry about that," he apologized. With pointy brown hair and brown eyes, he sported a bandage on one cheek and seemed to be only slightly younger than Ed and Saya.

"Ouch…"

The boy inspected the trio. "Are you tourists?" He suddenly stuck his face into Ed's. "Where'd you come from? Where are you going to eat and stay?"

"Who are YOU?" Ed snapped.

The boy didn't listen. "Dad! We've got guests!"

A big man carrying a pipe and wearing a helmet came into view. "What?"

"A guest! We have money spenders!"

"'Money spenders'?" Saya repeated.

The big man took off his helmet. "Welcome! I'm Halling, the innkeeper here! Let me show you to our inn!"

Without knowing exactly how they got there, Ed, Al, and Saya were pushed into a well-to-do inn.

"Sorry it's so dusty," Halling apologized. "We miners don't make much, so I also run this inn for the occasional traveler who comes."

"Three guests for one night, correct?" asked a kind looking lady behind a desk.

"How much is it?" Saya asked.

"It's expensive, I'll warn you," Halling laughed.

"Don't worry," Ed said. "I have a lot of money, even if I don't look li-"

"Baka!" Saya hissed, hitting Ed on the head.

Halling smirked. "Three hundred thousand."

Al and Ed got blue lines on his head. Saya sighed. "You moron…"

"Three hundred thousand?! Don't joke around!" Ed yelled. He pointed at Saya. "I'm not paying for her!"

Halling raised an eyebrow. "It'll be two hundred thousand for you two then. And you still have to pay little miss. One hundred thousand."

Saya sighed. "I can do math you know."

"Two hundred thousand is still too much for only one night at an inn!" Ed raged.

Halling smirked. "We're the best inn here in Youswell. We're also the ONLY inn here in Youswell, so cough up unless you want to sleep under the stars tonight."

The boy laughed. "You're our first guests in a long time, so we have to squeeze all we can out of you!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have one hundred thousand," Saya said. "So how 'bout I earn some of my keep? Got any sick or injured people?"

"A chibi like you is a doctor?" Halling said in surprise.

Saya grinned. "I'm an alchemist."

A man from the back of the room called out jokingly, "Hey, Doctor-san, d'you think you can heal my leg over here? I hurt it yesterday with a pick."

Saya grinned. "Only if Halling gives me a discount here on the price of staying here one night."

Halling's eyebrow twitched for a couple seconds, but he gave in. "Five hundred thousand then."

"I've got that, but you're really stretching my finances here," Saya muttered, taking out a wallet. She pulled out a bunch of bills and handed nearly the entire stack to Halling. "There you go. One night's stay at a discount."

Halling grinned and took the money. "Thank you very much, little miss. You'd better fix him good for me to be giving up a good five hundred thousand."

Saya walked over to the man and took off the bandages. People surrounding cringed a bit and looked away as she surveyed the damage. "This happened yesterday, you say?"

"Yeah," he said. "I won't be able to work for a while if I don't get this hea- ow!"

"And I only brushed it with my finger," Saya muttered, her face serious for once. "You've got muscle and tissue damage, and it's gone all the way down to your bone. Be thankful that your bone isn't cracked from the impact, or that the pick didn't slice through any major blood vessels. There's a slight infection… I'll fix that for you too." She clapped her hands together, and suddenly there was a soft green light emitting from her hands. She placed her hands on the wound. The glow faded… and there was no trace of a wound on his leg. Everyone oohed and aahed in amazement.

The man moved his leg in astonishment. "I… it's as good as new!" he cried out. "That's amazing! You really are a doctor!"

Saya cringed, then her face broke into a grin. "What, you were doubting my word?"

Ed grinned. "That gives me an idea…"

* * *

Everyone oohed and aahed again as Ed fixed one of the miner's picks.

"It's back to normal!"

"No it's not, it looks brand new!"

"Are there any other things you need fixed?" Ed asked with a grin.

"Could you fix this?" asked the lady. She held a broken vase in one arm. "I treasure this, but I accidentally broke it."

"What, you haven't thrown it away yet?!" Halling cried.

"Dear! You rarely buy things like this for me, so…"

Ed smiled. "Alright! Leave it to me!"

He fixed the vase.

"Ah! I'm so glad!" she cried, hugging the vase.

"Way to go landlady!" one of the men cheered.

"Oi, Doctor-girl! Could you take a look at my arm? I think I sprained it the other day."

"No problem!" Saya smiled.

Halling smiled. "This is interesting! Our guests are alchemists! I used to study it, but I quit 'cause I didn't have much talent for it."

Ed and Saya chuckled.

"Oi, why did you guys come to Youswell in the first place?" the boy asked. "There's really nothing interesting to see out here."

"Except the people," Saya grinned.

Halling looked strangely at her. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

Saya suddenly sweatdropped. "N-no! I'm sure we haven't met before!"

"Hm…"

Ed grinned. "I'm here on a job. I just came to inspect the mine."

A sudden silence fell.

"'Inspect'?" Halling repeated, his tone suddenly cold. "You're from the military?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "I'm a State Alchemist, after all!"

Suddenly, Halling picked up Ed by the scruff of his cloak and threw him outside. His suitcase went flying after him.

"We neither have food nor a place to stay for a dog of the military," Halling said. He turned on Saya. "Are you a State Alchemist too?"

Saya met his gaze with a bored face. "No," she answered coldly. "I'm not a part of the military."

"What about you?" he said, turning on Al. "Are you a soldier?"

"N-no, I'm no-"

"He's not related to me!" Ed shouted. "He's just some guy I met on the way here!"

Halling turned to Ed. "Fine. Then you go get yourself eaten by the dogs," he called, before slamming the door.

"You all seem to hate the military here," Al commented.

"Of course!" the boy replied, his face dark. "Everyone hates the military around these parts. The guy called Yoki who does this is a money pig, draining all our rightful profits!"

Saya narrowed her eyes. "Come again?"

"Yoki. And on top of that, there's a State Alchemist here," Halling grumbled, setting food in front of Al and Saya. "'Alchemists do good for the public.' What a joke! I'm not going to forgive those devils who sell their souls to the military for just a few special privila-"

"You're wrong," Saya interrupted. She picked up a cup of tea and sipped. "It depends solely on the individual if he or she is a good or bad person. Where does being in the military come into that? But you all believe what you want," she added, seeing Halling about to make an angry reply. "I believe in the goodness in individuals. I hate stereotypes. You can't put a group of people into a small box that's labeled with only one word."

Al stared in astonishment. "Saya-san…"

Saya stood and picked up her tray. "Is it alright if I eat outside? It's too stuffy in here."

"Sure," Halling said indifferently. "But be sure to bring the utensils and everything back."

"No problem."

* * *

Ed sat on the porch of the inn miserably. "Ah, I'm hungry…" he groaned.

"What a tragedy," drawled a voice behind him. He whirled around and saw Saya carrying her tray.

"What're you doing out here?" he demanded.

"Bringing you some food," she retorted, thrusting the tray at him. "Got a problem with that?"

Ed was surprised for a second, but he quickly recovered. "What about you?"

Saya grinned. "I don't need as much food as regular people, thanks to the amount of my body that's automail. Just hurry and take it before I dump it on your head."

Ed hesitated, then took the tray. "Thanks. You're not so bad after all."

"I see that soldiers are hated here," Saya commented, sitting next to him as he started to eat.

"I was sort of prepared for that though," Ed grinned.

"Is 'Fullmetal' your real name?" she asked.

"No. When I became a State Alchemist, it was the name given to me by the Government. What about you? You haven't told us your full name."

Saya was silent before answering. "It's Hanabi Saya," she said.

"'Firework'?" Ed repeated in surprise.

Saya grinned. "It's an awesome name, don't you think?"

Ed sweatdropped. "It really suits you…"

She laughed at that, then she opened her eyes and pointed. "Look!"

Ed looked up just in time to spot a shooting star.

"Mama always said that shooting stars were signs of good luck," Saya said. "But I think my good luck's already come."

"What do you mean by that?" Ed asked.

She grinned. "I found you two!"

Suddenly, a commotion in the inn drew their attention.

**Next: Yoki and Lyra come onto the scene. If you want to see any pairings, review and tell me!**


	3. An Arm and A Leg

**Author's Note: Looooooooooooooooong chapter here today, I hope you like cause I worked damn hard on it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

Chapter Three: An Arm and A Leg

"Please get out of the way," a girl's voice said.

"You have a dirty inn as usual, Halling," said another voice.

"Well well, look what we have here," came Halling's voice. "Welcome to the dirty inn, Lieutenant Yoki."

"No need for greetings," Yoki snapped. "You seem to be behind on your tax payments. It's something that not only applies to you, but everyone in this city."

"I'm sorry, but we don't make very much."

"That's because you don't work hard enough," said the girl.

"WHAT?!" The men in the inn stood up, growling. "You all are the ones who lowered our salaries!"

"You raised the taxes too!"

"Lieutenant Yoki was sent here from Central to take charge of this mine," the girl snapped.

"SHUT UP! All he did was use the money we made from working our asses off!"

"Money that's rightfully ours!"

"He uses it for bribes to get promotions!!"

Yoki sniffed. "Why don't you all do the same and bribe me? The world isn't made for people like you to take it easy and enjoy life."

"You bastard…" one of the men finally snapped, the one whose leg Saya had healed earlier. He charged towards Yoki. "You're going to get what's coming to you today!!"

Yoki panicked, but the girl stepped in front of him. A charm on her necklace spun around, and a red light suddenly pushed the man backwards.

"Good job Lyra," Yoki praised. Lyra smiled happily. He straightened. "It seems that the rumor about this inn being the gathering spot for troublemakers and potential rebels is true. I must consider shutting down this inn."

"What?" Halling exclaimed, standing up.

"Don't joke around!" the boy yelled, throwing a dirty rag into Yoki's face.

Everyone gasped. "You brat!" one of Yoki's bodyguards yelled. He punched the boy in the face.

"Kayal!" the landlady screamed.

Yoki smiled. "Let this be a warning to others. Hurt him."

One of the bodyguards drew a blade and started walking towards Kayal, drawing his blade.

"Stop it!" Halling yelled.

Saya walked in calmly and tapped the bodyguard's shoulder. "Konichiwa!" she greeted warmly. Then she walked past him while he was too surprised to move and kneeled down next to Kayal. "Where did he punch you?" she asked.

Kayal clutched the puffy spot underneath his left eye. "It's nothing…"

Saya clapped her hands together and touched the puffy spot with a green-glowing hand. "You're brave, being able to say a punch like that is nothing," she praised.

Kayal grinned at her. "Thanks neechan."

"Who the hell are you?" Yoki demanded.

"A wandering alchemist doctor. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Saya smiled. Something in the smile clearly told Yoki though, that she was NOT happy to make his acquaintance at all…

"I asked you who the hell y-"

"I'm not forgiving anyone who messes with my patients," she growled, her face dark.

Yoki looked carefully at her face. "Answer the question," he finally said. "Who are you?"

Saya just glared coldly at him, no traces of her seemingly constant laugher left in her face. Al shivered. "Nii-san, have you seen her like this before?"

"No," Ed muttered.

Saya grinned evilly. "You tried to hurt someone I healed. I'll not forgive you," she said.

Yoki stumbled backwards from the ice-cold glare. "Kill her!" he screamed to his bodyguards and Lyra. "I don't care who does it, just kill her!"

The bodyguards charged with a yell, drawing their swords. Saya jumped into the air and twisted, dodging both thrusts. With a quick spin, she smashed their heads together with her feet in the same, fluid movement.

Lyra called the red light again, but Saya charged, punching her cheek. "I hate bitches like you, sucking up to the bad guys," she whispered fiercely.

With her enemies down, Saya turned her attention to Yoki. "Ready for your punishment?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ah, look out!" Kayal yelled.

Saya spun, but the guards were already bringing down their swords on her head…

There was a crash. Looking up, Saya gaped at her rescuer. "Ed…"

"I heard you were coming, Lieutenant," Ed said, showing his silver watch. "So I came here to greet you."

Yoki's eyes widened. "You're a State Alchemist!?" Suddenly, his manner turned too the sucker-fish mode. "Please excuse by subordinate's rudeness! I am Yoki, I supervise this city. So what brings you here to the countryside?"

"I just came to do a little inspection," Ed replied.

The people in the inn growled at Ed.

"Inspection? If you had given me a call, I would've sent someone to pick you up! You must be so tired from such a long journey! Now, now, now, please come to my mansion! I am sure you will find the accommodations much higher quality than a dirty inn like this!" He turned to Saya. "Consider yourself lucky that I let you get away this time," he growled at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's letting WHO get away this time?"

Yoki started sweating at meeting Saya's cold eyes. "Oi, let's get out of here. I'm sure you wouldn't like to stay in this place any longer," he told Ed.

Ed followed the soldiers obediently out the door.

Halling growled. "Damn dog of the military."

Al and Saya watched them leave without a word.

* * *

"Saya, do you know that person?" Al asked later. They had been assigned separate rooms, but Saya had come to say good night.

"Yoki?" Saya confirmed.

Al nodded.

"Nope," Saya said cheerfully. "But if he tries to hurt someone that I decided to heal, then he's gotta pay."

Al waited without saying anything.

Saya grinned and patted him on the head. "G'night Al!" she said.

"Goodnight then," Al said, somewhat startled at her abrupt departure.

* * *

Ed was being treated to a very fine dinner by Yoki in his fancy mansion. "You eat very well, even though the town is in such poor condition," he mentioned.

"Ah! I'm sorry, this is embarrassing. The citizens have not been very good about paying their taxes lately, and we have been having trouble. I'm sorry if this country-style dinner does not suit your tastes!"

"So they neglect their duty to pay their taxes, yet claim their rights?" Ed asked tonelessly.

"Edward-sama, you understand the world very well!" Yoki exclaimed.

"The doings of this world can be explained by the law of conservation. 'In order to obtain something, you must present something of equal value.' Equivalent trade, to say it simply. Rights exist because of duties."

"Ah, this is wonderful! So will you take this because it's a part of the world's reasoning? Lyra!"

Lyra came forward and set a small pouch next to Ed's plate.

Ed glanced at it. "Is this what they call a bribe?"

"That's a very bad way to put it! It's equivalent trade!" Yoki squinted at Ed. "Please put something nice in your inspection report."

Ed sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Wonderful! Now, do eat up! And ple-" One of his subordinates suddenly came and whispered something in his ear. Yoki looked alarmed, then a smirk came over his face. He whispered, not quite quietly enough, "Eliminate her."

Ed narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Al sat on his bed, just sitting and thinking, since he wasn't able to sleep. "I wonder if Nii-san's doing okay…" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a strong wind blowing through the inn. "What…?"

He came downstairs and opened the door. Kayal came down, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he yawned.

"Get down!" Al yelled, shielding Kayal as an explosion caused half the inn to come crashing down.

Laying on the fine bed provided for him by Yoki, Ed felt a small tremor. Sitting up, he saw smoke coming from the direction of the town. He gasped, then ran out of his room.

"Let me go!" Halling yelled, struggling against his friends. "Kayal's still in there!"

"You can't! We don't know when it's going to collapse!"

And as if on cue, the remaining half of the building collapsed in a cloud of dust.

"KAYAL!" Halling roared. He broke free and dug frantically through the rubble. "Kayal, Kayal, Kayal, where are you?!"

"Dad!!"

Al broke through the rubble, bringing up Kayal with him. "I'm here!"

As Halling took Kayal into his arms, Al looked around. "Saya-san? Saya-san, where are you?"

He received no answer.

"Saya-san!" Al ran to the place where her room was and started digging. "Saya-san!"

"OI YOU LAZY BUMS!" Halling yelled. "HELP HIM!"

Everyone jumped, then waded into the rubble and started digging.

Suddenly, a clenched fist broke through the rubble. Saya pulled her upper body out, her clothes torn and her face scratched and bruised. "You rang?" she gasped, before passing out.

Her automail from her left knee down was gone, and so was her entire right arm.

* * *

Dawn broke. Ed ran into the town. "What happened?" he asked. Surveying the damage, he narrowed his eyes. "Was it them?"

Al looked up from watching Saya being treated. "Yeah…"

Ed's eyes widened. "What happened to the bomb!?"

"'m not a bomb," Saya mumbled past the cloth someone was wiping around her face.

"She buried under the rubble, but she managed to dig herself out…" Al said hesitantly. "Her automail is the only thing that's severely damaged though."

Saya cracked open an eye. "Yo Ed," she grinned through her scratches and bruises. "Doing well?"

"What the hell did you get yourself into?" Ed snapped.

"Damn, I need better automail," Saya groaned, ignoring Ed and waving around her stump of an arm. "I've only worn these things for what… six months? My mechanic is a cheapstake, giving me stuff like this."

"We can take you to Nii-san's mechanic, if you'd like," Al offered.

"It might be good," Ed agreed. "You two may become friends."

"Is he good?" Saya asked. "I've been getting crappy mechanics for who-knows-how-long, and I really need some top-grade limbs."

"SHE'S the best around," Al corrected.

"I'll take your word for it then!" Saya grinned. "I'm telling you though, I'm pretty short on cash at the moment," she said, glancing at Halling out of the corner of her eye.

"It'll be fine," Al assured her.

"Neh…" Kayal came up to Ed. "Can't you do something? You're and alchemist, aren't you? You can transmute gold! Transmute gold and give it to my dad!! Save my dad and this city!"

Ed closed his eyes. "No."

Kayal smiled nervously. "Come on, you don't have to be scared! It's not like you would loose anything!"

"The basis of alchemy is equivalent trade. I have no duty or obligation to help this city."

Kayal stared at Ed for a moment, before screaming, "Are you asking for a bribe too?! You call yourself an alchemist?!" He desperately turned to Saya. "What about you?! You're an alchemist too!"

Saya smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I need two arms for alchemy. And even if both of my arms were good… I owe Ed one for letting me travel with him. I have to abide by his decision. Transmuting gold is a forbidden practice anyways."

Kayal stared at her with disbelief, before turning back to Ed. Before he could say anything though, Ed spoke. "Transmuting gold is a felony. If I get caught, my qualification for State Alchemist will be taken away, and I will be sent to prison."

"Then do it somehow so you don't get caught!" Kayal screamed.

"Even if I did make gold, it would all be taken as tax anyways," Ed snapped. "If you all are in that much trouble, why don't you leave this city and find another job?!"

"Kid."

Ed looked up. Halling had his arm around his wife as they stood in the middle of their ruined inn. "You might not understand this, but this place is our house… and our coffin."

The sun rose above the roofs, illuminating the faces of all the determined miners.

Ed grinned a little. "This is your home and coffin, huh?" Then he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"N-Nii-san!" Al called. "Ah, Saya-san!" He quickly piggybacked her then ran after Ed.

"Sorry Al," Saya apologized.

"It's no trouble," Al said distractedly.

"Al… we burned our home on our own. We have no place to go back to," Ed said, "and I think that's fine. But those who have a place to go back need to treasure it." He jumped on top of a coal car and upended the bribe he had received from Yoki onto it: several gold coins.

"Al, Bomb, keep what you see here a secret," he instructed, clapping his hands.

"I'm not a damn bomb, chibi!" Saya yelled as the light of the transmutation grew stronger.

* * *

"YOU WANT TO BUY THE COAL MINE?!" Yoki yelled.

Ed nodded, a confident smile on his face. "Yep! I'd like everything from the mine itself to its sale routes."

"Even if a State Alchemist like you asks me, I can't do something like that…" Yoki said, wringing his hands.

Ed crossed his arms. "Really? That's a shame…"

On cue, Al opened the double doors behind Ed. "I even have the money too…"

The hall was stacked with gold bars, clear to the ceiling. Yoki's eyes basically popped out of his head.

"T… this is…?"

"After investigating the mine, I found it has ore deposits that are commonly used in alchemic research, so I'd like you to hand it over," Ed explained. "Is this not enough?"

"Not at all!!" Yoki exclaimed. "But I'm a bit intimidated by selling and making a profit off of a mine that was put under my supervision…"

Ed pulled a 'thinking' face. "Hm… I got it! This gold won't remain on the records unless you actually talk about it, because we'll both sign a paper saying that you transferred all control to me for free. Then all of that will be yours, Lieutenant Yoki!"

Yoki looked at Ed, then at the gold, then back at Ed, then back at the gold. "I accept!"

"Why?!" Kayal yelled. "Why are you stopping me?!"

"That's enough," Halling said. "I won't let you go ransack the place."

"Something like that wouldn't be very good for your health," Saya said helpfully. She had been left behind while Ed and Al went to make the negotiations since she wasn't able to walk properly. The man whose leg she had healed earlier was whittling a crutch for her in the corner.

"But they destroyed our place!" Kayal raged. "And YOU don't have the right to say anything!" he yelled, pointing at Saya.

"It's just one inn," Halling said. "Don't get so excit-"

"Good evening everyone!" Ed called from the entrance of the alleyway. "What's with all the gloomy faces I'm seeing here?"

"Ed! Al!" Saya called, waving. "How did things go?"

Al chuckled. "Excellently!"

"Why did you come here?" Halling asked, his face murderous.

Ed chuckled. "Is that how you're supposed to talk to the manager of this place?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" one of the men yelled. "Manag-"

Ed shoved a sheaf of papers into the man's face. "This is the certificate entitling me to this coal mine's mining, selling, management, as well as all other rights. In other words… this coal mine belongs to me right now!"

There was a gasp of astonishment. Saya laughed. "Way to go Ed!"

"But I have to go back to Central eventually…" Ed mused, putting on the whole dramatic act. "This would just be extra weight slowing me down. What should I do with it?"

Halling growled. "Are you trying to sell that to us?"

"It's going to be expensive," Ed confirmed. "This certificate uses high-quality parchment, and has gold gliding. The box uses pieces of jade and has a high-class design implanted naturally. This is a work of art."

"What about the key?" Saya asked, grinning.

"And the key is pure silver as well!" Ed added.

All the surrounding miners growled at Ed. "So how much are you asking?"

"I think… two hundred fifty thousand would cover the price," Ed grinned.

Everyone gasped. "T… two hundred fifty thousand? A certificate to a coal mine?!" Halling exclaimed. "Only that much?"

Ed pulled another 'thinking' face. "Come to think of it, two hundred fifty thousand is the price for one night at the inn with the bomb's discount, isn't it? How 'bout we call it even if you let us stay the night for free."

"DAMN YOU CHIBI! I'D KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO CENTRAL IF I HAD A LEG TO DO IT WITH!" Saya yelled. "I'M NOT A BOMB!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI?!" Ed roared.

Halling grinned. "Equivalent trade, huh?"

"But our inn…" Kayal said.

Ed turned. "Oh? Then what's that over there?"

There was the inn, transmuted back to its top quality form.

"Our inn!" the landlady cried.

"I can't believe this!" Halling said, a grin cracking his face in two.

Ed handed the certificate to Halling. "This'll be enough for the inn fee, right?"

Halling took the certificate. "I guess so."

Ed grinned. "Equivalent trade it is, then! Oh, since that's worth two hundred fifty thousand, you'll have to give the bomb back her money."

Saya grinned from being piggybacked by Al again. "I'm not a bomb! Sorry to have be trouble like this again Al. One of my patients is making a crutch for me, so I'll be able to move around on my own soon."

"It's no trouble, Saya-san!"

"Doctor-san!"

Saya sweatdropped slightly. "Speak of the devil… here he comes."

One of the men handed her the crutch. "I've finished it for you!"

"Thanks!" Saya grinned. She hopped off of Al's back and balanced on one foot while holding the crutch. "Wow, it's so sturdy!"

"It was no trouble at all! Small payment for healing my leg," the man grinned. "It would've taken a couple weeks to heal otherwise, and I gotta feed the wife and kids!"

"Whatever, it was no biggie." Saya's grinned widened. "If my automail was half this strong, I wouldn't have needed to trouble you like this in the first place."

"EDWARD-SAMA!!" A car suddenly drove up, 'accidentally' hitting Saya. She fell over with a grunt.

"Saya-san! Are you okay?" Al asked.

She spat on the ground. "It hit my automail. I'm fine."

"What is the meaning of this?" Yoki demanded. "The gold bars you gave me turned to stone!"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Gold bars? What are you talking about?"

"Please don't play stupid! We traded the gold bars for the certificate!"

Ed pulled an evil face. "Oh? I thought I received the certificate for free. I have your written pledge here saying so!"

"This is a fraud!" Yoki yelled.

"Fraud? That's rude! This is a legal transaction!"

"This transaction is void! Lyra!!"

Lyra created another shock wave, directing it towards Ed. He dodged and glared at her. "Alchemists do good for the public! Using alchemy for your own good is not very impressive."

"You're a State Alchemist, right?" Lyra asked as she charged another shock wave. "Why are you going against what the military is doing?"

Ed blocked the wave with his hand. She gasped as his glove was burned off, revealing his automail. "I never sold my soul," he growled, transmuting his arm. It became a knife. He slashed at Lyra…

And the charm on her necklace fell to the ground.

"Why you…" Yoki growled. He glanced at the laughing Saya, who was still sitting on the ground. "And YOU, just die already!" One of the bodyguards pointed a gun at her and fired.

Saya blocked it with her good arm and grinned grinned. "Think that hurts?" she asked. Hauling herself up by her crutch, she stood and using it as support, she jumped into the air and spun, kicking Yoki in the face with her still-intact leg. "I have damn AUTOMAIL, remember?" she growled ferociously. "Pay up for what you tried to do."

Yoki fell to the ground, gasping. The miners grinned and rubbed their fists. "It's a bad idea to take private property by force."

"You're going to get what's coming to you now, Lieutenant!"

Yoki was soundly pummeled, along with his two bodyguards. Afterwards, everyone went inside the inn to celebrate and left them outside to moan and groan.

"Drink, drink!" someone yelled.

"Don't try to get minors to drink!" Ed laughed, also pushing away beer glasses being thrust at him.

"You did good though, bean," Saya said, clapping him on the back from where she was sitting next to him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEAN THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, BOMB?!"

Saya coughed and hit him on the head. "WHO'S A BOMB?!"

Ed twitched. "I'd beat you up if your automail was fixed," he growled.

Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of which, we need to head to Reisenbol," Al added. "You and Nii-san need some updates and repairs to your automail."

"I need completely NEW automail," Saya laughed, waving around the stump on her arm, when a fit of coughing suddenly shook her body.

"Oi, you okay?" Kayal asked. "Is it the air? It can get pretty dusty around mines."

Saya opened one eye. "Yeah… that's weird though, stuff like this doesn't normally affect me. I've traveled around in places a lot dustier than this without getting sick."

"Ah, don't underestimate mines!" Halling laughed. "It's not just mines either, maybe something else got into your system!"

"But I've never gotten sick before!" Saya laughed, before another fit of coughing took over.

"It must be from the building falling on you earlier," the landlady chuckled. "I'm amazed you're still alive! You should get some rest."

"That's probably right. I'll get to bed now," Saya smiled.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "You really okay?"

Saya grinned. "I just need a little rest, and I'll be fine."

**Next: Saya meets Winry… I've somehow got a really bad feeling about this... and I'm still looking for pairings!**


	4. Fever

**Author's Note: Chapter four now! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I own Saya **

Chapter Four: Fever

"Ah…" Saya sighed, leaning on her crutch. "This place is so nice and peaceful."

Ed grinned. "It's just a countryside with nothing…"

They had arrived by train to Reisenbol. Saya looked out over the scenery with admiration in her eyes. "No… it reminds me of where I come from. Nice rolling hills with blue skies and fields."

"It's nice to be back," Al agreed, but suddenly Saya bent over with another coughing fit. "Saya-san, are you okay?"

Saya nodded. "I'm fine."

Ed, Al, and Saya started walking down the path, slowly, so Saya could keep up. However, she was able to keep a surprisingly fast pace with her crutch. "It's not the first time I've used a crutch," she grinned.

"Well that would explain it," Al chuckled as a dog began to bark.

A short old woman with her grey hair pulled into a bun smoked a pipe as she watched the threesome come up the path. She grinned. "Well here are some rare guests," she murmured. "Winry! Winry! We have a guest of honor!!"

Saya heard this. "Winry?"

Ed grinned. "She's our mechanic!"

A dog with an automail leg suddenly ran up, barking. Saya froze as he came and sniffed her.

"You don't have to be scared," Al said kindly. "That's Den."

"Auntie Pinako, it's been a while!" Ed greeted the old woman. "Can you take care of us again?"

Pinako smiled. "My my… It looks like you're here for an update. And who's your friend here?"

"This is a bomb," Ed said casually.

"THE HELL? I'M NOT A BOMB!" Saya yelled. She smiled at Pinako. "I'm Saya! Ed and Al here said that this is a good place for automail… and I need a new mechanic really badly. My other mechanic is a cheapstake, giving me crap like this. I haven't even worn these for six months!"

"Well we'd be happy to serve you!" Pinako smiled. She looked at Ed. "You've become so small!"

"Who can YOU call small, you miniature hag?!" Ed yelled.

"What did you all me, extreme shorty?!"

"Shut up, bean hag!"

"Mirco shorty!"

"You water flea hag!"

Saya stared in amazement. "But Pinako-san… you're two heads shorter than Ed…"

Suddenly a wrench came spinning through the air. It hit Ed on the head with full force.

"Nii-san!" Al said.

"What the hell, Winry?! Trying to kill me or something?!" Ed yelled.

"Winry?" Saya looked up. On the balcony off the second story, there was a girl wearing mechanic's gloves and a red bandana. With long blond hair and snapping blue eyes… this girl did NOT look happy. "EDWARD ELRIC! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AFTER SUCH A LONG ABSENCE!!" she screamed. "And who is SHE?"

"She's just a bomb who's here to get new automail!" Ed yelled.

"ED, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WHILE YOU WERE AWAY?! HAVE YOU BEEN GOING AROUND WITH EVERY RANDOM GIRL YOU SEE?!"

"THE HELL WINRY! I'M HERE TO GET UPDATES FOR MY AUTOMAIL!"

Saya sweatdropped. "Al… Ed… can I take this to be Winry-san?" she asked hesitantly.

Al nodded. Ed was too busy yelling at Winry to answer.

"Well, come in," Pachinko sighed. "Let's fix you two up."

* * *

"How long will it take to get a new set of arms and legs?" Saya asked. "I want to be out on the move again as soon as possible. Can it be done in two weeks?" 

Pinako raised an eyebrow. "You have automail on all your arms and legs?"

Saya nodded. "I've been in some pretty tough situations."

"So I see." Pinako took a puff on her pipe. "Don't underestimate us. We'll be done in six days."

"Why're you in such a hurry?" Ed asked.

Saya grinned. "We need to get back to Central soon. You didn't report to Mustang-san yet."

Ed froze. "Oh crap…"

"And WHY might you be traveling with these guys?" Winry asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Saya sweatdropped slightly, but grinned. "We're looking for the same thing. I heard about them, so I decided that they were my best bet for finding it."

Winry continued to stare at Saya disbelievingly. "I don't trust you," she growled. "What have you been doing with Ed and Al?"

"I haven't been with them for that long actually. I've been with them for only a few days."

"'Been with them'?" Winry growled. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Winry! She's just traveling with us temporarily!" Ed called as Pachinko took his measurements. "Once we get back to Central, I'm going to ask the Colonel to keep her out of my hair."

Blue eyes froze blue eyes in a hard gaze. "Listen, if you ever cause any trouble for Ed and Al, I'm going to beat you to a pulp, understand?" Winry finally said.

Saya grinned. "Don't worry, it's nothing like what you were thinking! For now, I'm just keeping and eye on them for Mustang-san."

Suddenly, Winry relaxed. "Oh, so you're just traveling with them 'cause of that?"

Al jumped in. "Yeah, he told her to make sure that Nii-san didn't do anything stupid on his first assignment," he said hurriedly.

Winry smiled. "Well why didn't you say so sooner?"

Ed shivered. "Oi, that smile is still really evil…"

Saya didn't get a chance to answer because Pinako suddenly called out, "Saya, it's your turn to get your measurements."

* * *

"This temporary leg is such good quality!" Saya approved. "If the rest of Pinako-san's and Winry-san's work is like this, then this automail is going to be the best I've ever had!" 

Outside, Ed, Al, and Saya were looking over the countryside. Saya did a one-handed cartwheel out of pure pleasure. "This reminds me so much of home!" she yelled happily. Running up to a tree, she started to climb up, even though she only had one arm.

"Be careful Saya-san!" Al called.

"Hai, hai!" Saya called down nonchalantly. As she climbed up farther, Ed stood. "This place really hasn't changed at all, has it?" he asked Al with a smile.

Al chuckled. "No… it really hasn't."

Ed flopped down on the grass and stared at the sky. "We have to hurry and get back to Central…" he moaned. "The Colonel's gonna yell at me for being late…"

"Just relax Nii-san! Winry and Auntie Pinako are doing their best, just be patient."

"But I don't like staying put!" Ed groaned. "I hope they get done really soon- GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Saya jumped out of the tree and landed an inch from his head. "Neh, if you're bored, don't you have any place you need to visit? You said this was the place you were born, right? Family or friends to see?" she asked with a grin. "I'd like to meet them! Are they all short like you, Ed?"

There was a heavy silence. Saya stopped smiling. "Did I say something wrong?"

"A long time ago, our father left the house, and our mother died," Al explained softly.

Saya gasped. "I'm sorry…"

Al shook his head. "No, it's fine. You couldn't have known."

"Speaking of asking questions, there're some I'd like to ask you," Ed said, sitting up straight. There was a serious look on his face.

Saya smiled uncomfortably. "Alright…"

"Bomb, being able to work with human material like you do is against the laws of alchemy," Ed said. "You can also do alchemy without a transmutation circle. And when you told us about your past, you said your legs were blown off in the explosion, but you didn't tell us about your arms."

Saya's eyes were shadowed, but suddenly all the laughter had disappeared from her face, her whole being. "I…"

"Saya!" Pinako called. "Come here and look at this! Do you think that this is about the right size?"

"Ah, coming!" Saya jumped up and ran inside.

"Saya-san! Saya-s… she left," Al sighed.

"We need to find out about that," Ed said. "With the way she can regenerate human components, we may even be able to get our bodies back without finding the Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

On the morning of the fifth day, Winry and Pinako prepared to put on Saya's automail. They had reattached Ed's the previous day. 

"It's ready already?" Saya asked, a smile on her face. "You work hard!"

Pinako smiled. "Winry and I both pulled an all-nighter on these, so wear it well."

Saya grinned. "I will!"

"Four limbs at once…" Ed winced. "As if the pain when two limbs are connected aren't enough."

"Nii-san… doesn't it seem like Saya-san's been avoiding us these past few days?" Al asked. "It might be because of what we tried to ask her the other day…"

Ed's face darkened. "Probably…"

Pinako made some last second adjustments. "Winry, ready?"

Winry nodded. "I still don't like you, but since you're taking care of Ed and Al, I really have no choice."

"Isn't it _because_ I'm taking care of Ed and Al that you don't like me?" Saya smiled.

Winry got a stress mark. "Shut up!"

"Winry, concentrate!" Pinako ordered. "Ready?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They pulled all four levers at once. Saya bit her lip and her throat worked furiously. She refused to make a sound, but the sweat that stood out on her face spoke for itself. The muscles in her neck bulged.

"You guys, move!" Pinako yelled to Ed and Al who were sitting on the couch. "I need to put Saya there!"

"Ah… I'll help."

Ed and Winry helped Saya to the couch. She lay down, her eyes clenched shut. A drop of blood showed at the corner of her mouth.

"O-oi, don't bite your lip so hard," Winry chided. "It's okay to make some sound you know. No one can blame you for it."

Saya wiped her mouth gingerly. "N… no," she whispered. She sat up. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt."

"Idiot! Sit for a few minutes and let the pain die down!" Ed told her.

"No." Saya stood. "Ah, this automail is wonderful!!" she grinned. "I've never had any this good before!"

"Oh really? Don't you love i- I mean, SIT!" Winry yelled, pushing her down onto the couch. "You don't have as much body as other people do, so the pain'll be more concentrated."

"We have to get back to Central," Saya protested, sweat still rolling down her cheeks. "Mustang-san's going to yell at you for being late," she reminded Ed.

Ed sweatdropped, then his face hardened. "We're not going anywhere until you're in decent shape again. Just SIT for a few minutes."

"I don't want to slow you down," Saya grunted.

"You'll slow us down if you're in too much pain to move proper-"

Saya jumped up and did a cartwheel, right there in the living room. "Say what?" she asked, holding a hand to her ear and grinning broadly.

As Al, Winry, and Ed stared in astonishment, Saya waltzed out of the room. "I'm going to go find my belt now!"

"Wait!!" Pinako called. "Your belt is right her-"

The door closed.

"That girl is amazing," Pinako said, "To be able to move like that in that amount of time…"

"What crazy regeneration…" Winry said, sweatdropping.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "No… she's just putting on a brave face."

Saya leaned against the door, panting heavily, sweat running down her face. She grinned a little, listening. "How did… he figure it out?" she whispered. "AH!"

The door opened, and she fell backwards, hitting the back of her head on someone's knees. "OUCH!" they both yelled at once.

"Ed?"

"Saya?" Ed dangled her belt over her head, the two bells hanging from it ringing merrily. "I thought you went to go look for this."

"Ahahaha…" Saya chuckled nervously. "I forgot I took it off in there…"

"Well, come on then, get up!" Ed said.

Saya tried, but the latest shock to her system seemed to have paralyzed her already-weakened body. She grinned. "Sorry, I can't!"

"Stupid, pushing yourself like that," Ed growled. He hauled her up by picking her up underneath one shoulder and threw her on the couch. "Leave well enough alone! You don't have to do that."

"Saya-san, you really shouldn't do that," Al chided.

"But-"

"Shut up and just rest for a while," Ed snapped. "We're not heading out to Central until tomorrow anyways."

Saya got blue lines on her head. "Ah…"

"Idiot. Al, ready?"

Al perked up. "Okay! Saya-san, would you like to join us when you're ready?"

Saya opened one eye. "Hm?"

"We're going to spar a bit."

"Okay…" Saya sighed. "In a minute."

Ed grinned. "That's more like it. Let's go Al."

Winry sat on the couch as both girls watched Ed and Al go out the door. "Oi, showing off like that for a guy, you're pretty shameless you know what?"

Saya looked at the ceiling, her eyes sad. "Is that what you think?"

Winry glanced at her. "Well playing tough like that, what else could it be?"

"I… It's the way I've been brought up. I can't help it." Saya closed her eyes. "Mama..." A tear ran down her cheek. "Mama, where are you? Mama?"

When Saya opened her eyes, Winry gasped. Saya's eyes had become glazed over with fever. "Saya…" She put a hand on Saya's head. "She's burning up! How long has she been sick?!"

"Mama!" Saya started to thrash around. "Mama, don't you recognize me?! Mama, it's 'cause of my arms and legs, isn't it? It's still me! Mama… Mama!" By the end, she was nearly screaming.

Ed came running in. "Oi, what's wrong with the bomb?!"

"I don't know!" Winry yelled, trying to hold down Saya. "She's burning up!"

"What?!"

"Mama!!" Saya screamed. "I'm sorry Mama! I'm sorry!!"

"Saya-san!" Al came in.

"So she WAS sick," Ed muttered. "That time she was coughing so hard back in Youswell… and at the train station…"

"Mama…" Saya whispered, calming down. "Mama…"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "'Mama'…?"

"MAMA!!" Saya screamed. "Why won't you answer me, Mama!?!?"

They got Saya into one of the guest beds on the second floor. Saya was delirious with fever, and continued to call for her mother all through the night. Al, Winry, and Ed all took turns taking care of her, keeping a wet cloth on her forehead in an attempt to cool her down.

When it was Ed's turn, he had the last shift. Her voice had worn away to almost nothing by that time. "Ma… ma…" she whispered. "Where are you… Mama…"

Ed wrung another wet cloth, a frown on his face. Saya had always seemed so positive and independent, but now… When he put the cloth on her head, he kept his hand there for a moment longer than needed, a small smile crossing his face.

"Mama…?"

**Next: Back to Central! What connection do a suspicious group of tourists and Saya have? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Back to Central

**Author's Note: TT Please review! I say if I can get 18 hits on the last chapter from people who liked the story enough to read that far, I should be able to get at least ONE review, neh? I'll post this chapter, but my writer's morale is sort of going down the drain…**

**Disclaimer: don't own FMA**

Chapter Five: Back to Central

"Sorry," Saya apologized the next morning. "You guys lost sleep because of me."

"It's fine," Al said.

"Just how long've you been sick?" Winry demanded. "Do you want to die? You had a seriously high fever!!"

"I don't know…" said Saya. "I hardly ever get sick."

"Well you're still not recovered yet, so get back down!" Winry pushed Saya back into bed.

When she hit the bed, Saya grunted. "I'm probably not recovered 'cause I'm getting pushed around so much," she muttered, sitting up and holding her head in one hand. "Anyways, I'm okay now."

"You expect us to believe that?" Ed demanded.

"Really!" Saya grabbed her belt and snapped it around her waist. "Let's get to Central!"

"Saya-san!" Al protested. "I really don't think-"

"Ed's going to get yelled at even more if we get any more late that we are," Saya pointed out. Whooping, she ran out onto the balcony and jumped off, doing a couple flips in the air. The bells at her waist chimed merrily.

"Saya!"

"Bomb!"

"Saya-san!"

The three ran out to see what had happened to Saya. She was doing cartwheels and flips in the yard. "Ah, this automail is AMAZING!" she called, laughing. "I've never had any this good before!"

"YOU! DON'T MAKE US WORRY LIKE THAT!!" Winry yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, JUMPING OFF THE SECOND-STORY BALCONY LIKE THAT?! THAT'S A GREAT WAY TO BREAK THE AUTOMAIL I WORKED SO HARD ON!"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Saya laughed.

Winry got a stress mark, then sighed. "Well come in, it's about time for breakfast now."

Breakfast was the usual ordeal… trying to get Ed to drink milk…

And it seemed like there would be twice the amount of ordeals that Winry had expected… with Saya…

"You both are ridiculous!" she finally screamed in exasperation. She pointed to Ed. "You don't drink milk…" Then she pointed to Saya. "And you don't drink orange juice! How are you guys going to get out of your chibi forms and grow tall?"

"I'm fine with being chibi," Saya said, looking at the cup of orange juice and shuddering.

"Who are you calling chibi?!" Ed demanded, purposefully ignoring the milk.

Al sighed. "Well, we really should be heading out now," he said. "Auntie Pinako, thanks for everything!"

"Thanks for the wonderful automail!" Saya laughed, quickly standing up from the table and grabbing her bag and running out the door, leaving the full glass of orange juice mournfully standing all by itself.

"I don't want to go back," Ed said later when they all stood on the patio and watched Saya continue to test the automail. (Namely, doing cartwheels and flips and jumping from the tops of trees.)

"Nii-san?"

"I'm going to get scolded by the Colonel again," Ed told the sky mournfully. "Why go?"

"Gonna go see Hawkeye-san and Mustang-san in Ceeeeeeentraaaaaaaaaal!" Saya sang. "Pinako-san! Winry-san! Thanks for the amazing automail! I'm definitely coming back!"

"Don't expect any discounts!" Winry called. "Just 'cause you're looking out for Ed and Al doesn't mean I'm going to give you any slack!"

Saya grinned. "Of course! But isn't it BECAUSE I'm looking out for Ed and Al?"

"Shut up!"

Ed grabbed his suitcase. "We might as well be off then. Thanks Winry and Auntie Pinako!"

"Yeah. If we're any more late, you might get your State Alchemist standing taken away!" Al chuckled.

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that!" Ed laughed.

Winry's face fell. "You'll come back right?"

"We'll come back," Ed promised. "Eventually."

When Ed, Al, and Saya had been grouped together again, Winry looked long and hard at Saya. "I gave you good automail, so you'd better take good care of them," she finally said.

"Sure! No problem Winry-san!" Saya said, winking.

"I'm going to ditch her first chance we get though," Ed muttered.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me, Chibi-san!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, BOMB-GIRL?!"

"I'M NOT A BOMB! YOU BEAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN?!" Ed threw a punch.

Saya ducked. "Oh? Looking for a fight now, are you?" she chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, sweeping his legs and hitting her ankles.

"Nii-san!"

Saya did a quick half-turn on the way down and bounced off the palms of her hands, jumping back to her feet. "Gotta do better than that, microscopic bean!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Both of you! We need to catch the train back to Central, remember?!" Al interrupted.

Ed and Saya sweatdropped. "Oh yeah…"

There was a silence…

"Bean."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!?"

Saya ran off down the road towards the train station, laughing as Ed chased her.

"OI GET BACK HERE YOU! I'M GOING TO PUMMEL YOU GOOD!"

"Thanks again for the automail!" Saya called.

Al and Winry watched the two get smaller. "Looks like things are going to be more lively now," Al chuckled.

"You all come back and have one of my breakfasts again soon, you hear?" Pinako said.

Al waved, then ran after Ed and Saya. "Wait for me!" he called.

Winry watched them go, a sad look on her face. "Will those guys really be okay?"

"Don't worry about them," Pinako sighed. "They'll be back…"

* * *

"Bomb-" 

"'m not a bomb," Saya said absentmindedly. She stared out the window, watching the landscape fly past as they traveled to Central.

"Tell us. What happened to your arms?"

"They're gone," she said dreamily.

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "I know _that_. I mean, how did you loose them? You said you lost your legs in the explosion… not your arms."

"Nii-san…"

Saya grinned. "Sharp one, aren't you?"

Ed didn't respond.

She sighed. "I made a big mistake a couple years ago. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Hang on, you can't get off the hook with just 'I made a big mistake'!" Ed protested.

"Oh, can't I?" Saya asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, you can't."

"I don't feel like talking about it now," Saya yawned. "Maybe some other time."

"Bomb…"

"Not a bomb."

"Nii-san, I don't think you should push her if she doesn't feel like talking about it," Al said.

"But if she's going to travel with us, we need to know!"

"Why?" Saya asked. "It's not like you guys have told me anything either. And have I asked?"

Ed sighed. "Equivalent trade, huh?"

"I've been curious too, Saya-san. Why do you carry those bells around with you?" Al asked.

Saya leaned back and closed her eyes. "They were a gift from Mama. Mama always wore one, and I wore the other. She said as long as I wore it, she would always be able to tell where I was."

"Oh?" Ed raised an eyebrow. "And how would she be able to hear your bell?"

"Who knows? But I know she always found me whenever we played hide-and-go-seek, no matter how many new hiding spaces I found," Saya grinned. "She even found me when I hid in the chimney one time. It only took her, what, two minutes?"

"That's pretty impressive, Saya-san," Al said.

"How were you able to get into the chimney in the first place?" Ed demanded.

Saya grinned. "_Secret_. I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when we get back to Central, 'kay?"

"Sure…"

* * *

Mustang folded his hands on top of his desk. "Well what took you so long?" he demanded. "Explain yourselves." 

"I met Ed's mechanic! Look at the awesome automail they made for me!" Saya piped up, pulling back her sleeve.

He raised an eyebrow. "So what about your old mechanic?"

Saya waved a hand nonchalantly. "I'm not going back there. His automail is so crappy compared to the ones I can get from Reisenbol. His is cheap, but such low quality compared to this."

Ed grinned slightly at the sound of that.

"The poor man. He'll be devastated," Mustang commented.

Saya rolled her eyes. "Hmph. He was a pervert anyways, making dirty remarks all the time."

"Oh?"

Hawkeye chuckled.

"The bomb also had a fever while she was up there," Ed added. Saya froze. "Geez, it was a pretty high one too. I can't believe she recovered overnight."

"You've always had a remarkably high immune system," Mustang remarked. "I'm surprised you got sick at all."

"It was nothing!" Saya grinned. "Hawkeye-san, what about that shooting match you and me were supposed to have? I've been practicing so damn hard for this!"

"How about tomorrow at five?" Hawkeye smiled. Neither Ed nor Mustang missed the sudden change in conversation.

"Alright!" Saya crowed.

"There have been no reports while you were gone about the Philosopher's Stone," Mustang said. "And no new missions for you have come in. So you both just stay around Central for a while. I'll let you know as soon as something comes in."

"Sure," Ed said nonchalantly.

Saya saluted playfully, then they both left.

Mustang leaned back in his chair as the door closed. "Saya got sick, huh?" he murmured.

"Doesn't that normally mean something bad is about to happen?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't believe in those things."

"Could _they_ be back in Central?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "There was a suspicious group of tourists coming in from the East two weeks ago. It might be them, but I'm not completely sure."

"Should we assign a bodyguard?"

"No… she has Fullmetal on her side. I believe she'll be fine, but I say it's a really lucky thing for her to have met those two."

"Lucky for you or them?"

"Both."

* * *

"I can't get used to just walking around the city like this," Ed muttered. "Normally we have a destination, but right now we're just… walking." 

"We should head back to our rooms," Al said. "It's starting to get late."

"I've got no problem with that!" Saya grinned. "Cities don't suit me very much." She put her hands behind her head and looked at the artificially lit sky. "Can't really see stars in the city…"

"Let's go then," Ed said.

When the military barracks came into view, Ed stopped. "Do you have somewhere to stay, bomb?" he asked.

"I stay there when I come to Central," Saya said, pointing to the alchemist barracks. "I'm technically an alchemist, and it's thanks to Mustang-san I'm allowed to sleep here."

"Nii-san and I stay there too," Al said.

"Cool! What room do you guys stay in? I'll come and say goodnight later!"

As Al gave Saya their room number, Ed thought. This could be a chance to find out about Saya's past…

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Ed and Al's room. 

"It's probably Saya-san," Al said. "She's probably come to say goodnight."

"Damn… the bomb always comes at inconvenient times…" Ed grunted. His shirt was halfway on. He quickly slipped into it as whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again. "Coming!"

Ed opened the door… and Maes Hughes poked his head in. "Yo! I heard you both were in town and came to see how you were doing!"

"Major! It's good to see you," Ed grinned.

"Guess what?" Hughes whispered. He beckoned Ed and Al closer. They looked at him inquiringly… "My cute little Elicia-chan spoke her first word yesterday! 'Papa'! Isn't that so sweet?! She must have been sent to me from Heaven itself!!"

Ed and Al sweatdropped as Huges continued to ramble on. "Lieutenant… isn't it a bit late for this…?" Ed asked. It was about 10:30 pm.

"It's never too late in the day to talk about my darling Elicia-chan! Look, I have a picture!" A photograph of a baby taking a bubble bath was shoved into their faces. "This is the special bubble-bath edition!! Isn't it just so adorable?!"

"S-sure…"

"In several months my dear Elicia's going to be a whole year old! One whole year! Where has the time gone?!"

"…Major… it really is sort of late for thi-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Saya peeked around Hughes' shoulder. "I came around to say goodnight to you two."

"N-no, it's okay Bomb, you're actually-"

"I'm not a bomb!"

Hughes took one look at Saya and Ed and immediately leaped to this conclusion: "Oh, Ed! So you've finally got yourself a girlfriend!"

"EH?" Ed and Saya froze in place as their faces turned about fifty different shades of red.

He leaned down and inspected Saya before grinning at Ed. "I congratulate you! She's a cute one!"

"Who are you?" Saya demanded. "I don't even know you!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Come on you two, no need to be shy about it! I met my Gracia when we were only a little older than both of you!"

"She's a dangerous girl who's always hyperactive!"

"He's a meanie who always says I'm a bomb!"

"She's a chibi!"

"So is he!"

"You're shorter than I am!"

"You don't drink milk!"

"You don't like orange juice!"

"Bean!"

"Bomb!"

Hughes sighed dramatically. "Ah, a lover's quarrel. Don't worry, they wear off in due time…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Al sweatdropped. "Hughes-san…"

Huges waved a hand. "Don't worry Al, once you get your body back, I'm sure there will be someone for you too!"

"Eh?!" Poor Al suddenly turned a flaming red. "Hughes-san, isn't that going a bit far now?"

Hughes just laughed and started to walk away. "Good to see you all are doing well! Ed! Look out for your new girlfriend! She looks like a special one!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ed roared.

Hughes just raised a hand and walked away without looking around, chuckling. "Come by my house sometime, all of you!" he called. "You can say hi to Elicia-chan!"

They all watched him turn the corner and disappear from view. "And I'd just come to say goodnight…" Saya muttered. "Who is he?"

"Major Maes Hughes," Al explained. "He's a friend of the Colonel's."

"I see. He's an interesting man," Saya grinned. "I like him!"

Ed sweatdropped. "'Interesting' is one way to put it…"

"Who's 'Elicia-chan'?"

Al chuckled. "His daughter."

Something flickered across Saya's face. "He seems like a dad who loves his daughter very much…" she murmured.

"More like obsessed," Ed huffed.

"Well, goodnight, both of you!" Saya winked. "I'll be seeing you in the morning!" She walked away down the hall, opposite of the direction Hughes went.

"Goodnight Saya-san!"

"G'night Bomb."

"I'm not a bomb!" Saya called, before she too disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The next morning, Ed was preparing for the day. It's was a rainy day outside, so it looked like there wasn't going to be too much going on today. As Ed pulled on his cloak, he looked at the door strangely. "It's getting rather late… I would've expected the bomb to come crashing down by now." 

"Do you think something could be wrong, Nii-san?" Al asked.

"Who knows," Ed grumbled. "But if anything did happen, she could probably take care of herself."

Of course, this was exactly when pounding footsteps were heard in the hall and the door to the Elric brothers' room was opened. "Are you the Elric Brothers?" a soldier asked.

"Yeah, that's us," Ed answered.

"Hanabi Saya was traveling with you, correct?"

"Did something happen to Saya-san?" Al asked.

"More like she probably _did_ something," Ed growled. "What happened?"

"Please come and see for yourselves. Her room is on the other side of the building in the women's quarters."

Running down the hall and following the group of soldiers, Ed sweatdropped as they turned a corner. "Let me guess… the door that's barely hanging off its hinges…"

"Yes. It appears that she was kidnapped last night."

"WHAT?!"

**YES IT IS A CLIFFIE!! XD Next: Saya's kidnapped! What'll Ed and Al do, and who were the people who kidnapped her in the first place? (just in case any of you were wondering, NO it is not the Homunculi)**


	6. Beans and Bells

**Author's Note: Okay, here you go! Next chapter, specially up here for JuniperScaymoore, thanks for the PM!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Six: Beans and Bells

Ed and Al rushed into Saya's room. It was an absolute mess. The walls and floor were oddly bulged in half-completed transmutations, and the bed was actually on its side. Several bullet holes were burned into it. The window leading outside was broken.

"What happened?!" Al asked.

"We don't know. Some people reported hearing sounds of a fight about half an hour ago, but by the time we got here, the room was like this. She obviously did not go willingly, and they subdued her by means of a tranquilizer."

"How do you know that?" Ed asked, walking into the room and looking around.

The soldier held up a small dart. "Several of these were implanted in various spots on the wall."

Kneeling down to look at something, Ed frowned. "They would've had a hard time hitting her, what with all the automail she has…"

"Nii-san, who would've done this?" Al asked. "Why would they want Saya-san?"

"I don't know."

"We found no clues to which direction they may have gone. There is even the possibility that they talked her into leaving with them-"

"No, she didn't want to go with them," Ed said.

Al and the soldier looked at Ed strangely. "How do you know that?"

Ed grinned and showed them the thing he had picked up off the ground. In his hand was a floor chunk that was transmuted into the shape of an overlarge bean with a big 'E' carved into it.

The soldier just stared while Al chuckled upon seeing it. "If she transmuted something like that, then I guess she really does want to be found."

"Jeez, she still manages to insult me when she's not even here," Ed growled, pocketing the bean. "Al, let's go back to our room."

"Eh? But Saya-san-"

"We'll find her. Let's go."

"O-okay…"

* * *

"It's rare for you to come and see me," Mustang commented. "Normally I have to send for you several times before you make any move to come."

"Cut the pleasantries, Colonel," Ed grumbled, hands in his pockets. "I'm here to ask about the bomb."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

"If you've taken charge of the bomb for the past nine years, you would have some background information on her. I'm sure you heard she was kidnapped this morning."

"And you're taking it upon yourself to locate her?"

Ed showed Mustang the bean. "She transmuted this before she was taken."

Mustang chuckled. "So she's actually asking for help… that's also rare."

"But it's not surprising in this case," Hawkeye put in. "Especially with the people who are involved."

"We don't know that for sure Lieutenant," Mustang snapped.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Who's involved?"

Mustang sighed. "Several years ago, there were people who tried to kidnap Saya. Last time she was able to fight them off until we arrived, however that doesn't appear to be the case now. Those same people are likely involved this time too."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know. Upon questioning, Saya refused to say anything." Looking at Ed's face, Mustang grinned. "I can tell you though that a suspicious group of tourists came into Central a couple weeks ago. They are stationed at a small hotel called Mushi on the West Side of Central."

Ed grinned. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"Unfortunately, my duties do not allow me to go investigate the place myself at the moment."

"Fine then." Ed bowed slightly then left.

"Was that really a wise decision Colonel?" Hawkeye asked.

"As soon as I finish with this paperwork, we'll go give them backup."

Hawkeye looked at the sheaf of papers lying on Mustang's desk, waiting to be read and signed, and sweatdropped. "That's going to take all morning at your pace, Colonel…"

Mustang grinned. "I know."

* * *

"Al, look at this." Ed showed Al the bean again.

"You already showed me that," Al replied flatly, but then Ed shook the bean. Something rattled around inside of it. "Nii-san, could that be…?"

"Yeah." Ed cracked the bean open, and a small bell tumbled out onto his gloved palm. "She really does want us to find her."

"Do we have any clues to where she might be?"

Ed told him.

"Mushi Hotel?"

Ed nodded. "That's what Colonel said the name of the place was," he said as he and Al hunched over a map of Central. "There it is!"

Al took a red marker and circled the location. "So now what?"

"We're going to go check out the place," Ed said, standing. "There's a possibility she's there, but we have to get more information first."

"And if she is there?"

"We'll get her out."

* * *

Saya woke up and moaned. "Damn, I've got a splitting headache," she muttered. Moving around a bit, she realized her arms had been tied behind her back. Her ankles were tied together as well.

"Tranquilizer does do that," said a familiar voice. "We haven't been able to remove that effect though. Not yet, anyways."

Saya didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to. She forced a smile onto her face and waved. "It's been a while…"

"Indeed. Two years, was it? You've grown some."

"I'm still pretty short though.

"Don't worry. You'll get taller."

Saya looked at the bare concrete wall. "I'm not going to do it you know."

The man laughed. "You will."

"I won't. My ability to heal people is to _heal_ them, dammit, not to kill. Never to kill."

"It would be for a good cause."

"With your twisted logic, of course it can be," Saya spat, fire in her eyes. "You expect me to serve you guys after what you did to mom?"

"She was doing unnecessary things to hinder our plans. Don't look at me with such a scary face," the man chuckled. "It doesn't suit you."

"I will not become a killer."

"You say that now. We'll see if we can't change your mind," the man grinned, cracking his knuckles. "You know what will happen now, correct?"

Saya looked away and clenched her teeth. "Damn you to hell."

* * *

Ed looked around. "This is a pretty nice hotel to have such a derogatory name," he commented. (Translation note: Mushi bug or worm)

"Do you think we'll really find anything here?" Al asked.

The hotel lobby was carpeted with a thin green fabric. Several couches and a coffee table were in good condition. The brothers walked up to the front desk, where a lady looked up. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Did a fairly large group of people check in about two weeks ago?" Ed asked. "We're… visitors."

The lady checked the records. "Yes as a matter of fact. They checked out three rooms, A142, A143, and A144. To the right and down the hall."

"Thanks." Ed and Al walked out of the lobby into the prementioned hall.

"Do you think she's there, Nii-san?" Al asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know… if not, we'll find another lead somehow."

Ed knocked on the door to room A142. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Password?" asked a gravely voice.

"'Password'? What're you talking about?" Ed demanded.

"What is the password?"

Ed and Al sweatdropped.

"Ah, password, right… um…"

"You don't know the password?"

"N-no, I know it, it's… um…"

Silence…

"Takoyaki!" Al suddenly burst out. (Fried octopus)

Ed turned blue. "Al…"

"Hurry up and get in here! Were you two followed?"

Ed and Al both turned temporarily into stone. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"You guys are our Central contacts, right?" A middle-aged man with glasses opened the door. "Did you guys secure the fireworks?"

"Fireworks?" Ed asked. He suddenly remembered something…"Yeah, we sent some people to secure the fireworks."

"Good work."

"They gave them to your people, and I want to confirm that they're completely secured. Do you know where they've been taken? I'd like to see them for myself."

"The fireworks? They were taken to the twelfth warehouse. The boss is probably there, working on them right now."

Ed and Al managed to hide their alarm. "Okay. We'll head over there then," Ed said. "I have something to talk to the boss about anyways."

* * *

Saya refused to scream with pain as the man pummeled her stomach and the bell on her belt feebly chimed. Her face was decorated with cuts and bruises.

"You're mostly automail, so I won't bother working on your arms and legs," he told her. He let her fall to the floor. She lay there, trying to breathe. "You've been a bad girl Saya," the man chided. "Just cooperate and you wouldn't have to go through all of this."

"I won't… kill anyone…" Saya gasped.

"It's either their lives or yours now. I prefer it be yours."

"Can't kill me though, can you?" Saya grinned. "I'm the only one left."

* * *

"Nii-san, why were you talking to that man about fireworks?" Al asked, once they had started out for the twelfth warehouse.

"The man was either talking in code or he really thought we were talking about fireworks," Ed mused. "Saya's name is Hanabi."

"'Firework'? How do you know that?"

"She told me while we were still in Youswell," Ed explained.

"_What about you? You haven't told us your full name."_

"_It's Hanabi Saya."_

"'_Firework'?"_

"_It's an awesome name, don't you think?"_

"_It really suits you…"_

"We need to find out what's happened to her," Ed muttered. "And see if she can give us our bodies back."

* * *

The man picked her up and slammed her into the wall. "You don't have a choice!" he growled.

Saya grunted. "I hate you."

"Is that really the tone you're supposed to use when you're being beaten to a pulp?"

"Hell yeah."

"Do not speak to me in that voice young lady!" he yelled, throwing her into a crate. "I don't fancy the idea of you wasting your skills on every hurt person you see!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Saya groaned.

"You'd be in a lot less pain if you did."

"I say though… I'd rather be in this pain." Saya looked at him with dull eyes. "I'd rather be in this pain than know I've killed hundreds of innocent people."

"Idiot." He was about to add something else, but what he didn't expect was a transmutation to turn the wall four feet to the left into a door.

The door slammed open, and Ed and Al came rushing in.

"Saya-san!"

"Bomb!"

"Not a bomb, bean," Saya grinned. "You're both late."

Ed and Al ran over and proceeded to untie her.

"Jeez, even when you're in that condition, you still find energy to call me a bean? Is that how you greet the people who've been running nonstop all over the city looking for you?" Ed demanded.

"Yes." Saya rubbed her wrists gingerly. She grinned. "You came lots quicker than anyone else. D'you think there's a reason for that?"

"What, this?" Ed held up the bell.

Saya's grin widened. "So you found it after all."

"What do you mean 'after all'? It was right there."

"Seeing as you're so close to the ground, I'm surprised you could see it."

Ed twitched. "Why is it every time I want to punch you you're either in peak condition or you're hurt?"

"Nii-san, we need to get Saya out of here to a hospital," Al said as she coughed and several drops of blood flew out of her mouth.

"I've cracked three of her ribs," the man said. "She's not in that bad of a condition."

"'Not in that bad of a condition'?" Ed repeated in disbelief.

"I've put her into far worse conditions before and she still lived," the man shrugged.

"Who are you?!" Ed demanded.

"What have you done to Saya-san?" Al followed.

The man laughed. "Saya! You've found yourself some friends! I'm glad!"

Saya stood with some difficulty glared at the man. "I hate you."

"That doesn't matter to me," the man said coldly. "Will you tell your friends to leave this place?"

Saya narrowed her eyes. She stood and clapped her hands together before placing them palm down on the ground, transmuting a solid 10-foot wall encircling the three of them. "Sorry for getting you guys involved…" she whispered, falling back onto the ground.

"Oi, don't push it," Ed ordered. "If you move around too much, your ribs are really going to break."

"No… they'll be fine," Saya coughed, a grin coming onto her face. "What, worried about me chibi?"

Ed got a stress mark. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI?! And who'd be worried about a damn bomb like you!?"

"You were, Nii-san," Al pointed out slyly.

"Eh?!"

"So you really were worried!" Saya chuckled.

"Who in their right minds would waste brain space over someone like you, bomb?!"

"I'm not a bomb, you microscopic bean!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! HYPERACTIVE BOMB!"

"BEAN! I HOPE YOU DROWN IN A SWIMMING POOL FILLED WITH MILK!"

"I HOPE YOU DROWN IN AN OCEAN OF ORANGE JUICE!"

As Ed and Saya continued to yell at each other, Al sweatdropped. "Um, is this really the time to be arguing?"

Suddenly all conversation was drowned out by gunshots. "Fire, fire!" the man yelled. "Get through that wall! We can't afford to loose her now!"

Ed clenched his teeth. "Damn. We'll finish this later," he growled, giving Saya a murderous look. He transmuted a tunnel in the floor and jumped in first. "Climb in," he ordered. "Quick!"

Saya went next, and Al brought up the rear.

**Next: Saya's past is revealed! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Decision

**Author's Note: Ack, I have too much time on my hands... I agonized over this chapter _alot_, so if you read, please be nice and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Seven: Decision

Once everyone was in the hole, Saya clapped her hands and closed the entrance.

Ed watched. "We'd better hurry," he said once she was finished and they were thrown into pitch-blackness. "Those guys'll probably figure out where we've gone pretty quickly."

"You're right. They're used to dealing with alchemists," Saya said bitterly. "Thanks for coming to save me though!" she added, more cheerfully. "I thought I was going to die back there!"

Ed and Al glanced at her, but in the dark, it was only in the direction her voice was coming from. They couldn't see her face at all.

"No problem…"

The trio was crawling through the tunnel. Ed was leading, transmuting more of the tunnel every several feet. His brow was furrowed, as he tried to figure something out. But he knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out if he didn't ask her directly… "Saya-"

"AH! THE CHIBI CALLED ME BY MY ACTUAL NAME!!" Saya had stars in her eyes. "This must be a day to be marked down in history…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI?! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN I AM!! And that's not the point here!" Ed snapped. "You haven't told the real truth about what happened to you in the past, have you?!"

"Na?"

_If you can hear my voice from far away_

_It means that we are very close_

Ed frowned. "We're stuck here because of those guys, and they're here because of you. Did you do anything to make anyone want revenge, ever, or something like that?"

"Nii-san!"

Saya froze. Her normally happy face twisted with helpless fury. "They're not here because of something I did," she whispered softly. "It's because of something I didn't do."

"What was it?" Ed demanded. "At least let me know why we're in this situation!"

"I didn't die."

"What?"

_No matter the dist'nce or time_

_I'll always be right next to you _

Saya sighed. "The explosion I was caught in… my whole village was destroyed by it, and my legs were blown off. It was a village of medical alchemists… that's why I'm able to work with human components. It's something to do with genetic ability or crap like that. Mama was a doctor who worked in Central, so she wasn't there too much. I lived with my aunt. Anyways, the head of our village refused to give a group of mercenaries the services of the village. They wanted to be able to use our ability to actually kill people, and he refused. So because we had a power that they wanted, they tried to take it by force by kidnapping a pair of twin boys: my cousins, and my aunt's children. But because we still wouldn't give them our ability… they killed them, right in front of my aunt 'n me. Then as if that wasn't enough, they got a State Alchemist to destroy our village: the Crimson Alchemist. They covered it up by saying we were illegally harboring Ishbalians." She shuddered and hung her head. "I'm sorry. You're right… I should have told you sooner."

Ed transmuted another few feet in the tunnel. "And? What about your arms?"

"I came to live in Central with my mom after Mustang-san found me. She kept teaching me more medical alchemy, though we kept our abilities quiet after what happened to the village. But…" Saya's voice broke. "But I was out one day a couple years ago, and there had been an automobile accident. The man was dying right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't just leave him there, not when I had the power to save him. So I blew our cover and healed the man in front of a million bystanders. But one of the people from the mercenary group saw me there, and realized there were survivors. So later that night, after me 'n my mom were both asleep… they snuck into our house to kill us. I only survived because Mama threw me out the second-story window. I lived, obviously, but I sort of shattered my left arm on impact. Later, the doctors had to amputate my arm because of all the bone splinters. But those dirty bastards, they blew up our house thirty seconds after my mom threw me out, so I knew…when the bell she always wore hit me on the head."

_And I will never let you fall into the dark_

_My precious child is who you are_

"Saya-san…"

"Don't interrupt. I don't want any sympathy. I tried to find my dad, but considering I have no idea who he is, I couldn't find him. But later, after I got automail on my left arm and scolded by Mustang-san, I couldn't help the feeling that it was my fault she'd died. I kept thinking, I knew all of the medical skills that she gave me. So-"

"You tried to transmute your mother?" Ed asked.

"I lost my right arm for it too," Saya confirmed.

"So… that means you saw it too, right? The Gate..."

"You've seen it too?! Then…"

"Al and I also tried to transmute our mother when I was about twelve, and Al was eleven. It didn't work out very well."

Saya was silent for a while, before she spoke again. "If I'm going to travel with you guys, there's a couple more things you need to know. The mercenaries left me alive for two reasons. One: They couldn't find me."

Ed and Al sweatdropped slightly.

"And two: they think I'll be easier to control than an entire village. They want to use me for their original purpose… _to completely exterminate the entire Ishbalian population_."

"**What**?!"

_I'll never be far away_

_I'll always be right next to your heart_

_And you'll be next to mine_

"I've never told anyone this before," Saya said. "I've traveled with lots of different people, but I've never told any of them."

"If you're that distrustful of people, why did you tell us?" Ed asked, his voice toneless.

Saya sighed. "You guys are the only ones who ever asked." Her voice hardened visibly. "The techniques that my mother passed down to me are for healing, not killing. I'm not going to kill anyone using my medical knowledge."

"Speaking of that Saya-san, could you restore my brother's arm and leg using your medical knowledge?" Al burst out.

Saya chuckled. "No… I take the components that are already there and restore them to their original form. I can't create entirely new material."

"Oh." The disappointment was clear in Al's voice. "I see."

"Is that why you're looking for it, the Philosopher's Stone? To get your bodies back?"

"Yeah…"

_So stand and walk! Be strong and ready_

_For tomorrow's another day_

"Yosh! I've decided!"

"Decided what, Saya-san?"

"I'm going to give you your bodies back!"

"What?!" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Equivalent exchange! You guys just gave me my life, so I'm going to give you guys your dream. I'd need the help of the Philosopher's Stone though, so we'll still need to look for it."

_To be filled with joy_

_Filled with happiness_

_Another treasure box to be filled_

"Hang on a second," Ed said, "you can't-"

"Oh? Can't I? And if you don't like that reason, then here's another: I've told you guys my secret, so I need to make sure you don't spill it to anyone!"

"We wouldn't tell anyone, Saya-san!" Al protested. "You really shouldn't-"

"No, it's that I'd kill you both if one of you spilled. It'd be so much more convenient to have you both on hand rather than having to run all over Amstriss looking for you," Saya said nonchalantly.

"EH!?!"

"Saya-san! We really wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Didn't you say you didn't like killing people, bomb?!"

"I don't like killing people, but I will if I feel that I have to." Saya laughed. "I have other ways of killing people," she chuckled evilly, patting the pouches on her belt.

"We should be outside now," Ed said. "We'll talk more later." He transmuted a hole leading directly to the surface, and sunlight streamed in.

The three jumped out… to stare down the barrels of a million guns pointing their direction. Ed and Al sweatdropped. "Crap, these are the guys we beat up to get in there in the first place…"

Saya tapped her chin. "There's only one thing to do in times like this…"

The brothers looked at her. "What?"

She laughed manically, clapping her hands and quickly transmuting a huge wall between them and the gunsmen. "RUN AWAY!!!" she yelled, sprinting away and climbing the fence like a monkey. The barbed wire at the top caught on her gloves, but didn't really hinder her progress at all.

"O-oi, wait up!" Ed called, running after her.

"Nii-san, wait for me!"

"Hurry up slowpokes!"

"Is that the way you treat your rescuers?!"

"YES! C'mon, move your short little legs chibi!" _Mama… this is alright, isn't it? Telling people I trust…_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI?! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!!"

"At least I don't make a fuss about it like a two-year-old!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Saya just laughed. "Hurry up! I'm going to be late for my shooting match with Hawkeye-san!"

"Is that more important than getting out alive?!"

"If you know we're going to survive, why worry about stupid questions like that?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD 'DANGER'?"

"It's not a word in my vocabulary! C'mon!"

_So remember my words dear child_

* * *

"Colonel, there's been a report. Apparently the Elric brothers raided the twelfth warehouse this morning, and rescued Hanabi Saya." 

Mustang smiled. "So soon? I thought it would take them longer."

"Colonel! This is not a laughing matter. If the mercenaries are still in Central, then they could go after her again."

"No, they won't." Mustang leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "If I know anything about how their leader works, he likes to work in secrecy. He'll spend a few years building up their cover again before they try another attack."

Hawkeye sighed and started walking out. "It's almost five 'o clock. I'm going to meet Saya-chan for our shooting match."

"Good luck," Mustang called.

When he watched her go, a smile came over his face and he put down his pen.

_"Hawkeye-san! You're so cool!"_

_An eight-year-old Saya watched in fascination as Lieutenant Hawkeye kept her skills in peak shape in the practice shooting gallery. "Can you teach me how to do that?"_

_"Technically you're not allowed to hold a gun until you're sixteen," Hawkeye smiled._

_"Please?" Saya begged, making puppy eyes._

_"But Saya-chan, it's against the law of the state…"_

_"Please? I want to be cool just like you!!"_

_Watching this through a hidden peephole, Mustang grinned. He wondered how much longer Riza would be able to resist the puppy eyes…_

_"…we'll practice with a dart gun first."_

_"YAHOO! Thank you Hawkeye-san! Thank you!" Saya sang, dancing around. "Thank you so much!!"_

_"Meet me back here tomorrow at noon."_

_"Okay! It's a promise then!" Saya laughed. She ran out of the room, laughing._

_Hawkeye watched her go. When the door shut, she spoke. "I must be loosing my mind, don't you agree Colonel?"_

_"Yes," Mustang said, chuckling. "But I think it's the same sort of insanity that made me pay for her automail five years ago out of our finances, and all of her updates since then."_

_"Perhaps."_

He chuckled to himself, remembering that day. That day had been almost five years ago, going on six… Saya had grown up a lot since then, turned from a wailing baby with no legs to a confident and reckless girl.

Mustang rolled his eyes, before sighing and finally facing the load of paperwork waiting for him.

* * *

"Ready? Best out of three shots." 

"Okay!"

The room was filled with deafening gunshots for a moment as both guns went off three times and both women fired at their targets.

Saya looked at the board and whooped. "Two out of three bullseyes!!"

Hawkeye smiled. "You have gotten better, but you're not quite there yet."

"Whaddya me- THREE BULLSEYES?!" Saya stared, her mouth wide open. "Ah damn, I guess that means I still need to practice more."

"I'm surprised you still wanted to do this, even though you were kidnapped this morning," Hawkeye commented.

"I was?" Saya looked confused for a second, then sweatdropped. "Oh, right…"

_She really has no idea what the word 'danger' means, does she?_ Hawkeye thought, also sweatdropping.

Saya put her hands behind her head. "But you know, I'm not going to get as much time to practice anymore. I'm going to help Ed and Al get back their bodies, so I probably won't be able to stay in one place as long anymore."

Hawkeye raised one eyebrow, before she smiled. "And what made you decide to do that?"

Saya smiled. "Don't tell Ed or Al, promise?"

Hawkeye nodded.

"I like them. They're nice people. They didn't deserve the bad stuff that happened, and they don't deserve the bad stuff that's coming to them. I can't change the past or prevent the future, but I'm going to make sure they live through it, because as long at they keep living, good times will come for them again just like they did for me." Saya winced. "But don't tell them. I made up a whole bunch of equivalent trade and wanting to kill them if they spilled my past crap. They're _boys_, you know?"

"That's a good reason though," Hawkeye approved. "Your skills will be sufficient to protect them until the day they achieve their goal."

"Thanks Hawkeye-san!" Saya grinned. "Coming from you, that means a lot! Let's do this again sometime! Ed and Al said they're going to go out of Central soon, I think a clue came up north somewhere. So I'll be seeing you!" She waved and ran out of the room.

"Good luck Saya-chan," Hawkeye smiled.

_**:.:.:.:Time Skip: About 2 or 3 years :.:.:.:**_

"Edward Elric?" the cab driver asked. "Yeah, I've heard of him."

Ed leaned back in the backseat, smirking. "And? What sort of guy is he?"

"According to the rumors, he's a State Alchemist, but he sides with us common people."

A big grin spread on Ed's face. "Oh? He must be a great man then!"

Saya and Al sweatdropped. "Egoistical maniac," Saya muttered.

"But I've also heard he's short like a piece of miniature bean!" the cab driver laughed.

Ed got a stress mark on his head. "WHO DID YOU CALL MINIATURE SIZE!?" he yelled, attacking the cab driver.

"Nii-san, stop it!"

"Ed!"

The panicked cab driver ran the cab off the road and ran for his life, being chased by a small figure in a red coat.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!" Ed roared.

"N-Nii-san! You won't have enough stamina to make it to Lior if you run like that!" Al called, running after them.

Saya watched them go, getting out of the cab in her own time. "Jeez, these guys…" She ran, all her automail giving her supernatural speed. She streaked past Al and tackled Ed. "That's enough Ed! Don't kill the poor man!" she scolded, sitting in the arch of his back. "He was just stating a truth!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

The cab driver ran back to his cab and zoomed off. Saya watched him go and sighed. "Great, now we have to walk the rest of the way to Lior…"

* * *

"Ehhh…" Ed moaned later. "I'm hungry."

"Oh hush, chibi," Saya snapped. "It's your fault we lost the cab to Lior anyways."

Ed collapsed dramatically onto the sand. "If there was at least some grass, I could turn it into bread and eat it…"

Saya sighed. "Jeez… this guy…"

Ed looked up. "Al? Al? Where'd he go?"

"Al? He's right th-" Saya sweatdropped when she realized Al had disappeared. "… I mean, he _was_ there a second ago…"

"Al? Al!" Ed called.

"Down here!" called a muffled voice. Suddenly, a glove reached out of the sand and grabbed Saya's ankle.

Naturally, Saya spazzed. "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" she screamed, tugging her ankle out of the grip of the hand. "IT'S A SANDMAN!!!"

"Help me! Saya-san! Nii-san!" Al yelled, waving his hand around.

Ed sweatdropped. "You sank again?"

"SANDMAN!!" Saya screamed.

"I'm not a sandman!" Al protested. "Get me out!!"

Ed watched Saya run in circles. "Bomb… c'mon, help me dig Al out."

"SANDMAN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Saya screamed.

Ed sweatdropped. "After spending a couple years with us, you'd think she'd get a little smarter…" he sighed.

"Nii-san!!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANDMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

**Next: Ed, Al, and Saya hit Lior! Saya meets Rose and Cornello... (-.-') this is not going to turn well...**


	8. Arrival in Lior

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter Eight!! **

**'cricket chirp'**

**argh... I guess no one except JuniperSycamoore is really reading this thing... :-(**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own FMA...**

Chapter Eight: Arrival in Lior

"QUIT SCREAMING ABOUT THE SANDMAN!!" Ed roared. "THERE'S NO SANDMAN, IT'S **AL**!!"

"Oh, really?" Saya looked at the hand sticking out of the sand again. "Now that I think about it, that does look like Al's hand… AH! AL WAS BURIED UNDER THE SAND AGAIN!!!" She started spazzing again. "AL'S BEEN BURIED UNDER THE SAND BY THE SANDMAN! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! AND THERE IS NO DAMN SANDMAN, AL SUNK UNDER THE SAND!!" Ed roared.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! THE SANDMAN'S GOING TO BURY US ALL ALIVE! NO I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! BURY THE BEAN FIRST!!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN?! CUT THE CRAP AND HELP ME DIG AL OUT!"

"Help me!" Al yelled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Al was standing on top of the sand. Ed and Saya sat on the ground, gasping. "If you do that again, I'm leaving you behind," Ed threatened. 

Saya was laughing too hard to say anything.

"B-but-" Al stuttered.

"No buts!" Ed yelled, kicking Al's breastplate. It popped open, and a load of sand spilled out and buried Ed.

Saya was going into hysterics.

"Al…"

Al started inching away from the sandpile nervously…

Ed burst out and started chasing Al in circles. "WAIT!"

"No I won't wait!" Al cried.

"WAIT!"

"Stop it Nii-san!"

"STOP!"

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO STOP!!"

Saya sighed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I should stop them…" she gasped. Standing, she stuck her foot out and waited.

It didn't take long for Al to trip over Saya's leg. "Gyah!" he yelled. Ed was going so fast, he ran right into Al's big armored body, and both of them went flying into a sand dune.

Saya sweatdropped. "Oops…"

"Bomb… ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Saya ran, retracing Ed and Al's previous circle. "You can't catch me!"

"Wait!"

"Like hell I'm going to wait!"

* * *

Somehow… through some divine miracle… Saya and Al made it into Lior alive. And amazingly, so did Ed. 

"Are you okay Nii-san?" Al asked.

"You look dehydrated," Saya remarked.

"It's because you two wouldn't stop…" Ed muttered darkly.

"I doubt anyone would stop in that sort of situation," Al said. "Even if they're told to stop."

"No, in that sort of situation it would be _especially_ if they were told to stop," Saya corrected with a straight face.

"Is that so?" Ed said disinterestedly. "That's nice…"

"Want some of my water?" Saya asked, unhooking her canteen from her belt. "Huh? Ed? Where'd he go?"

"WATER!" Ed yelled, running towards a fountain in the square. "IT'S WATER!!"

"Ah, Nii-san!"

"Ed!"

"Water water water water water water water!" Ed was about to dunk himself headfirst into the fountain when he noticed a strange purple tint to the liquid at the very last second. His face fell. "Ah… it's not water…"

"I told you that you could have some of my water," Saya told him. "There's still some left."

"Ah, thanks!" Ed grabbed the canteen and gulped down its contents.

Saya inspected the contents of the fountain. "Blood?"

Al dipped in a cup and inspected it. "No, it's red wine."

Saya took the cup and sniffed it, making a face. "Yup, that's definetly alcoho-"

"Hey!" A man picked up Saya by the back of her vest. "This place isn't for kids!"

Saya's eyes widened, and her instinct immediately took over. Spinning, she knocked the man's kneecaps together. He fell with a grunt.

"Saya-san!" Al held her arms behind her back. "Stop panicking! He was only trying to help!"

Saya blinked, and her eyes cleared. "Huh? What happened?"

Ed gave back Saya her empty canteen. "You tried to attack the man there for grabbing you," he droned. "Jeez, he was only trying to make sure you weren't doing any underage drinking."

"Oh, really? Sorry old man!" Saya laughed. "I'm sort of sensitive to that stuff."

"So I see," the man muttered, rubbing his knees.

"Here, I'll fix that right up." Saya clapped her hands touching a green-glowing hand on both the man's kneecaps. "There, feel better?" she asked, offering a hand.

The man took the offered hand and stood with a look of wonder on his face. "Kid, what did you do? You just took away five years' worth of aching knees!"

Saya sweatdropped slightly. "Did I?"

"Here, you and your friends can get a few free drinks at my place for that! Non-alcoholic ones though, of course," the man offered.

"Well thanks!" Saya grinned.

* * *

The man laughed. "So that was it! Of course travelers like you wouldn't have known that there's a spring of wine here." 

Saya sipped her milk and tipped her head curiously. "A spring of wine?"

Ed spun his straw to his fruit drink with two fingers. "Lior must be wealthy to have a spring of wine," he sighed.

The man nodded. "Yes! It's all thanks to- oh! I almost forgot!" he said, flipping a switch to activate a radio. Soothing music filled the air.

"Pretty," Saya admired, closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

Ed lifted his head, noticing something. "Wait a minute… it's playing all over the city…"

"To you children of God who live on this earth, pray, and you shall be saved. The sun got Leto shines light upon you."

As the voice continued, Ed lifted an eyebrow. "A religious broadcast?"

"You three are pretty strange," the man commented. He eyed Al for a minute while Ed drank his orange juice. Saya watched him drink it and shuddered.

"As the avatar of Leto, and your father…"

"You three street performers or something?"

Ed snorted into his orange juice. Saya flinched as some landed on her. "Hey man, what's the big idea?!" he demanded, before Saya hit him on the head.

"DAMN YOU ED! What's the point of getting OJ on me?!"

"It was an accident, shut up!" Ed snapped back.

"If you all aren't performers, what are you doing here in Lior?"

Saya smiled. "We're looking for something."

"So what's this broadcast about?" Al asked, to get the man's attention off this subject.

"Ah! This is Cornello-sama."

"Who's that?" Saya asked. "Never heard of him before."

The man stuck his face into Saya's. "What!? You haven't heard about the representative to of the Sun God Leto?!"

Saya pulled a face. "That's why I asked."

"Hey!" yelled a different man. "Cornello-sama is one who's able to produce miracles."

"It's thanks to this person that this city, abandoned in the desert, has become so wealthy," said yet another man.

"To Cornello-sama!" they chorused, tapping their glasses together above Ed's head.

"Ah, I'm not interested in religion," Ed grumbled. "Bomb, Al, let's go."

"Okay…"

However, when Al stood up, he accidentally knocked the radio onto the ground, where it split into two pieces.

"Hey now, sir!" the barkeeper cried out.

"I'm sorry sir!" Al apologized. "I'll fix it."

"Fix it?"

Al drew a transmutation circle around the broken parts of the radio. "I'm starting now."

"Go ahead Al," Saya grinned.

There was a flash of blue light, the suddenly a puff of smoke.

"… love, which we are all a part of, is constantly being given to all of you," said the radio.

"That's amazing! You're able to perform miracles as well?!" the barkeeper yelled.

"No!" Saya said, alarmed. "This isn't any magic or hocus pocus like that!"

"We're alchemists," Al explained.

Ed smirked. "The name of the Elric Brothers should be pretty famous."

"It was that ego of yours that got us into trouble in the first place," Saya muttered. Ed ignored her.

"Alchemists? So it wasn't a miracle."

"I don't hear of alchemists here too often," one of the bystanders commented.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," said a cloaked woman. Saya narrowed her eyes. "You're rumored as a genius alchemist in East City."

"Ah! You're amazing!"

People started gathering around Al.

"I can see why you're called the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"You're very famous?"

Ed ducked his head and wiggly blue lines floated over his head. Saya laughed.

Al sweatdropped and waved his hands. "Um… it's not me."

"Oh, you mean the small one over there?" one person asked.

"Oh shit…" Saya muttered.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SMALL LIKE A GRAIN OF RICE AND DOESN'T SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?!" Ed roared, spinning around the offenders and throwing them into the pavement.

"We didn't say that!" they yelled.

"You MORON!" Saya shouted, hitting Ed on his head.

"Things seem lively today," a girl commented, walking up to the bar.

The barkeeper turned. "Oh, Rose-san!"

Ed and Al stared at Rose. Saya narrowed her eyes, something waking up in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the girl.

Rose smiled. "Oh? I haven't seen you all before. Are you travelers?"

Al bowed. "I'm Alphonse Elric."

Ed dropped the two men he had been spinning around earlier and pointed confidently to himself. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and Al's older brothers, Edward Elric."

"What? You're the older brother?" Rose asked, looking surprised.

"Of course," Saya snapped. Suddenly, her good mood seemed ruined.

"Oh? And who are you?" Rose asked pleasantly. "Do you travel with them?"

Saya sipped her fruit juice and waved. For some reason, she didn't feel like giving this girl a formal greeting. "Hanabi Saya. Yeah, I travel with them"

Rose smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Rose-san, are you done buying the offerings?" the barkeeper asked.

"Yes sir!" Rose answered.

"Then can you take these people to the church of Leto? They seem to be looking for something. Maybe they can find guidance from the almighty Leto!"

Ed looked thoughtful, putting on an impressive 'thinking' face. Saya scowled. Al waved his hands around. "No, we're jus-"

"Sure! We have a place where travelers can rest!" Rose smiled.

"Bu-" Al started.

"Sure!" Ed answered, a smile on his face. "Let's accept her offer, you guys!"

"O-okay…" Al replied.

Saya downed her juice with a scowl. "Fine. Whatever."

Ed looked at Saya. "Are you okay? You're acting strangely. Are you getting sick again?"

"NO."

Ed sweatdropped. "W… wow. I wonder what she's upset about…"

Al froze in place. "Saya-san…"

They followed Rose out of the square.

"Don't worry you all!" Rose assured them. "You'll find what you're looking for! Also," she said, addressing Ed. "You'll grow taller if you pray!"

Ed got a stress mark. "What was that!?" he yelled. "Who are you calling a bean?!" He started to chase her down the street.

Rose just laughed, a tinkly laugh that really irritated Saya.

"N-Nii-san!" Al called. He started to run after them, but saw Saya wasn't doing anything. "Saya-san?"

Saya rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, I'll catch up," she told him. "I'm going to take my time. Here." Saya threw him a bell. "I'll find you guys later."

Al caught the silver sphere. "O… okay," he agreed. He felt that this would NOT be a good time to go against what Saya was telling him to do…

Saya sighed as she watched the armor suit run off. A scowl came over her face as she tried to figure out why she didn't like Rose. It didn't help that thinking was not exactly her strength, she preferred to go by instinct… but when her instinct was telling her something she didn't understand, how was she supposed to react? It just wasn't making any sense…

Walking through the streets, she suddenly found herself lost. "Damn," she muttered. The sky was starting to turn orange… just how long had she been wandering around?

Looking around, she realized she had no idea how she had gotten there. "Which way did I come from again…? Ah shit…" She unhooked the bell from her waist and closed her eyes. Bobbing her hand up and down, she rung the bell.

Far away, she distantly caught an echo of the other bell…

"That direction, huh?" Saya murmured. "Okay, now to get there!" She bounced off the shade cover of a stall onto a roof, ignoring the surprised protests of the people who were underneath it at the time. "Ah, this is much better!" she sighed. "I can move around more freely."

She looked around. "Let's see… it came from this way." Saya started running across the roofs. "Dammit, the bean's going to yell at me for being so far behind…"

* * *

"Geez, where'd the bomb disappear to?" Ed grumbled. "She's always saying she doesn't want to cause trouble, but then she disappears like this." 

"It's okay." Al showed Ed the bell. "She gave this to me before we came here. She said that she'd catch up later."

"It's been more than three hours…" Ed still grumbled. "And it's starting to get dark. Where could she've gone?"

Al chuckled. "You sound worried, Nii-san."

"Don't get me wrong," Ed grumbled. "She's just so reckless, what if she gets herself landed in jail or something?"

"You ARE worried…"

"No I'm NOT… ah, isn't that Rose-san out there?"

Ed and Al watched as Rose paid her respects to a grave in the church's cemetery. "I heard that's the grave of Rose-san's boyfriend," Al commented. "She has no relatives, and lost her boyfriend in an accident. So Rose-san sought out the High Priest Cornelo's teachings."

Ed looked out the window. "It's not like the dead will come back to life…"

"I heard that they would come back to life."

Surprised, Ed looked up.

"Those who live are granted indestructible souls. Those who die are granted ressuraction. Proof is shown through God's miracles."

Ed scowled. "It sounds so fake… huh? Bomb?"

Saya was suddenly standing behind Rose. Ed couldn't read the look on her face very well at this distance, but her body posture was telling him that she still wasn't happy about something…

Saya and Rose seemed to be speaking to each other. Ed opened the window to listen…

"…Ed and Al?" Saya was saying.

"They're in one of the guest rooms," Rose replied. "Second one to your right down the fourth hall."

"Okay. Thanks."

Al glanced at Ed. "Nii-san, have you ever heard her use that one of voice with anyone before?"

"When she's upset… or when she's talking to someone she doesn't like," Ed replied. He frowned.

"By the way, it's bad to linger over what's past," Saya said, glancing at the grave with fresh flowers on it. "People who are dead… stay dead."

"I'll see him again," Rose said. "I'll definitely… by the works of Father Cornello and the Sun God Leto, I will…"

"Stupid," Saya muttered.

Rose spun around. "What do you know about this sort of thing? How would you know what it feels like to loose the only person you had in the world?!"

Saya's eyes were shadowed. "Well, if I did, I wouldn't be so quick to judge people," she snapped. "I'm telling you that what you're being is being stupid. Learn to let go of the past or it will only be a heavy burden on your shoulders."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled. "What would you know about this?! How would you know what I've gone through?"

"Sulking over the fact that people die easily isn't a great thing to do. It only makes you sad. You need to learn how to live happy and free. Just let it go already. How will that person's soul arise to Heaven in peace if your grief holds them down here?"

"He's not going to Heaven! He's going to come back! As long as I serve Leto faithfully, he'll return! Kain will… he will…"

Saya looked at Rose thoughtfully. "I'm trying to decide," she said, "if I should bother trying to explain or just punch some sense into you."

Ed and Al twitched.

"You'll do no such thing!"

Cornello and some of the lesser priests entered the cemetery. "Who are you, desecrating this place of mourning?" he asked Saya.

Ed sweatdropped. "Oh crap, Bomb, don't you dare…"

"I should be asking, who the hell are you?" Saya shot back. "I'm not in a good mood today, so you'd better be quick about explaining."

"What insolence!" one of the priests yelled. "Do you know who you address in such an unseemly manner?"

"I wouldn't be ASKING if I knew!"

"Peace," Cornello smiled. "I am Father Cornello, head priest here. Are you with the two travelers that arrived here today?"

"If I am, what does that mean to you?"

Come, I'll show you to your chambers," Cornello smiled. "Were you bothering Rose?"

"I was informing her about life," Saya replied helpfully. "I'm not quite sure if she thought about it as 'bothering'."

"No, not at all," Rose said icily.

"Thank you for your offer Cornello-san, but Rose-san already told me the way to the room. I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Oh but please, I insist," Cornello smiled.

Saya looked at Cornello. "Hmph. The sort of face that looks scary with eyes open, huh? Again, thank you for the offer, but I'll find my way."

And without another word, Saya left the cemetery.

Ed was twitching. "That bomb… I'm going to kill her…" he muttered.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Nii-san," Al said candidly. "Just beca-"

"Hallo!" Saya called, appearing in the window. "I knew you guys were here!"

"GAH!!" Ed fell out of the chair he had been sitting in: it was right next to the window. "When did you…?"

Saya winked. "The bell. I heard it."

Al looked at the bell in his hand. "Oh…"

"This place annoys me," Saya grinned. "Let's get out of here once we see if the Philosopher's Stone is really here or not."

"Bomb, you can't just go around challenging the authority of random cities like that!" Ed began.

Saya jumped into the room and winked. "Oh? Can't I?"

Ed scowled. "I hate it when you ask me that."

"Whatever." Saya took off her bag and dumped it next to one of the three beds. "I've just got a really bad feeling about this town with all the religious crap, and if my life's taught me anything, it's to trust my instinct."

**Next: Is it the Philosopher's Stone for real? What will happen between Rose and Saya? Is Cornello all he seems?**


	9. Challenging Authority

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I've gotten a couple (for once) so I'm happy now! **

**JuniperSycamoore: Thanks so much!!**

**Nehima: yes, food is important. never underestimate the power of food:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Nine: Challenging Authority

Ed and Saya woke up the next morning to cheers from the square.

"Good morning!" Al called cheerfully.

"Huh?" Ed blinked.

"Ick, I couldn't sleep well," Saya groaned, kicking the covers off her bed. Leaping up, she grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. "First!"

"Oi, wait a second Bom- jeez, she always does this," Ed grumbled.

Al chuckled. "There seems to be some sort of gathering outside," he told Ed.

"What sort of gathering?" Ed asked, stretching.

"Father Cornello is doing a display of miracles," Al said.

Ed frowned. "This miracle stuff still seems really phoney to me," he muttered. "I think I smell a rat."

Saya walked out of the bathroom. "Okay Ed, your turn," she said. "I'm done"

"Thanks Bomb," Ed said, picking up his clothes. "We're going to go have a look at these so-called 'miracles', so get ready to go out."

Saya nodded. "Okay."

After Ed disappeared into the bathroom, Saya sat in the chair by the window as more cheering filtered through the window. "Al…"

"Yes, Saya-san? Is something the matter?"

"What do you guys think about Rose?" she asked casually.

Al froze for a second. Somehow, he felt this was a dangerous question… "Well, she's very kind and pretty," he began. "She really helped us out yesterday by giving us this room to stay in…"

"For me though… personally, she really gets on my nerves," Saya grumbled. "Going around with a smile pasted on her face and acting like some resilient heroine of some tragedy story…"

"Why don't you like Rose-san?" Al asked.

Saya grinned. "Just a feeling."

"Alright you two, let's go," said Ed, coming out of the bathroom. He pulled on his red jacket as Saya grabbed her belt and snapped it on.

"Ed…"

He turned around. "What is it?" he asked irritably, before he caught the bell thrown at his face out of reflect. "A bell?"

"Hang onto that, would you?" Saya grinned.

"Why? We're just going out for a few hours."

"Humor me."

Ed looked at the silver sphere in his hand for a moment before sticking it into his pocket. "Whatever," he muttered. "Let's get going."

* * *

They got there just in time to see Father Cornello turn a glass of water into wine. The people oohed and aahed. Father Cornello smiled and raised his hand, acknowledging their praise. He put his hand onto a log of wood. There was a flash of light, then there was suddenly a tall metal statue of who one could assume to be the Sun God Leto. 

The people cheered insanely.

"What do you think?" Al asked Saya and Ed.

"It's quite obvious that the transmutation response is alchemy," Ed muttered, watching the man carefully.

"But the laws… they're being ignored," Saya pointed out.

"Oh hey you three!"

They looked around and saw Rose walking towards them. Saya scowled and looked away.

"How do you like Cornello-sama's miracles?"

"That is definitely alchemy," Ed stated. "Cornello is just a fraud."

Rose glared at Ed. "We're not sure yet!" Al said hurriedly. "He's able to ignore some specific laws, so we don't know…"

"Laws?" Rose asked.

"Alchemy cannot create something from nothing," Ed explained. "It's a scientific technique that abides by the laws of nature."

"You can only create something of a certain mass from something with the same mass," Saya continued. "It's the same idea as only being able to create the same radio from the pieces of a broken one. You can't change it into a bigger radio, or, say, water. To make something, you must present something of equal value. Equivalent trade, to put it simply."

Ed frowned. "But that old man is ignoring that law."

"So it's a miracle!" Rose insisted.

They fell silent as a little girl presented a dead bird to Cornello. Cornello smiled and put his hands on it. There was a red flash, then the bird opened its eyes and flew into the air before coming to land on Cornello's shoulder. The crowd roared. Ed smirked.

"Are you able to perform a miracle like that with alchemy?" Rose demanded. She looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "Kain will be…"

"No… this Kain person will NOT be," Saya snapped. "Get it through your head. People who are dead, are _dead_."

"Saya-san!" Al said.

Saya fell silent, a scowl still plastered on her face.

* * *

Later, Saya and Ed sat in the church, watching Rose clean the altar. 

"If you serve God without question, will the dead come back to life?" Ed asked.

Rose turned and smiled. "Yes!"

Ed sighed. He took a notebook out of his coat and began to read off a list of elements. "Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kg. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kg. Phosphorus, 800g. Salt, 250g. Niter, 100g. Sulfur, 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon, 3g. And fifteen other elements."

Saya sighed and looked at the arched ceiling.

Rose looked troubled. "What's that a list of?"

Ed snapped his book shut. "Those are the elements that make up an average adult human body. Current science knows this much, but there has never been a successful case of artificially creating a human body. Scientists have researched for what was missing for the past few hundred years." He grinned. "I believe their hard work is significant, unlike praying and waiting."

Rose frowned.

"Just as a side note," Ed continued. "You can buy these ingredients at the market with the pocket money of a child. Humans are so cheaply made."

"Humans are not things!" Rose snapped. "Are you both trying to commit blasphemy?"

Saya jabbed her thumb at Ed. "This guy's been doing all the talking," she pointed out with a grin. "I'll say I agree with his views though."

"Alchemists are scientists. So we don't believe in an uncertain existence like God. Isn't it ironic that people like us are the closest to God?" Ed walked up to the altar and looked at the huge statue of Leto.

Rose glared at him. "You are not God."

"Nor is the sun a God," Ed retorted. "It's just a chunk of high temperature. You'll just get burned if you get too close to the sun."

"Unlike other things," Saya muttered, looking at her right arm.

Al sighed as he watched them talk through a side door. "Jeez, they're both getting Rose-san mad…"

He froze when he felt a gun pointed at his head. "Don't worry," said a voice. "Your brother will join you soon."

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Three heads whirled around as Al's came flying to land on Saya's. She tore it off her head and pulled a face. "What's the big idea?" she demanded.

A man stepped around Al's body.

"Accountant Clay!" Rose cried. "What are you doing?!"

"These people are enemies of God!" the big man answered. He pointed the gun at Ed. "This is God's will!"

"Kind of extreme there, aren't you?" Saya commented cheerfully.

Clay pointed the gun at Saya and fired at her arm. "Silence!" he barked.

A hole appeared in Saya's sleeve. She glanced at it, then picked up Al's head. "Ed, catch!" she called cheerfully.

"That surprised me," Al said, standing up.

Clay turned around, a horrified expression on his face. Ed seized the opportunity and threw Al's head at the base of Clay's neck, knocking the accountant unconscious.

"My head!" Al yelled, catching it.

Ed grinned. "Strike!"

"The score is 1:0, Elric team's favor," Saya spoke through a microphone, waving around a couple little flags.

Ed sweatdropped. "Oi… where the hell did those come from?"

Rose stared in horror. "W-what's going on?! His head…!"

Ed smiled uncomfortably. "There actually isn't that much to explain…"

Now it was Saya's turn to sweatdrop. "'Not much', huh?"

Al bent over. "This is how it is," he said gently, showing Rose the empty interior. "There's nothing in this armor. This is punishment for entering into an area which humans are prohibited from entering. All three of us here were punished."

Ed and Saya's eyes were shadowed. Neither of them looked at Rose.

Rose suppressed a scream, then ran into a side chamber leading to the basement.

Ed ran after her. "Rose!"

"Nii-san, wait for me!"

"Oi, you two leaving me here?!"

* * *

They followed Rose, then came head to head with a pair of doors with the sun engraved into the wood. The doors were open. 

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I never heard about this place," he muttered.

Suddenly, the lights came on. "Thank you for bringing them to this place, Rose," Cornello smiled. He turned and faced them as the green bird still continued to sit on his shoulder. "State Alchemist and his tagalongs. I knew you would come here eventually."

Ed smirked. "Because you deceive your believers, or because you have the Philosopher's Stone?"

Cornello opened his eyes as a nasty grin made its way onto his face. He raised a hand and showed a ring on his middle finger with a crimson crystal in it. "Are you speaking of this?" he asked.

A triumphant smile stood on Ed's face. "There is only one answer to performing a transmutation that bypasses the principle of equivalent trade without drawing a transmutation circle."

"Correct," Cornello praised. "You are a genius after all, receiving status like yours at such a young age."

"We've been looking for that," Ed grinned. "I'll say this directly. Hand over the Philosopher's Stone. Then I won't say anything to the city people."

"You wish to take this away from me?" Cornello dared. "If I loose my miracles, what will happen to this city?"

Ed scowled darkly. Saya continued to smile pleasantly. "I would imagine that the city would loose all the wealth it has gained," she commented.

"Correct. I am the avatar of God here! Are you trying to take God away from the people of this city? Is the power of the military that absolute?"

Saya made a face. "Yeesh. Talk about a conceited old geezer," she muttered.

"I don't care about the military, I'm not here for them," Ed told Cornello. "I… we need that!"

Rose finally said something. "Why?! You would take away the hope of our city?!" she cried.

"No!" Al yelled. "Rose, we-"

"Al, it's no use trying to explain it," Saya murmured, cutting him off. "One: it would take too long. Two: … I think the old geezer thinks he needs to eliminate us, so we'd better be on guard."

"Let's take a look at the power of the Philosopher's Stone, shall we?" Cornello cackled.

Suddenly, all the stone on the floor turned to a heaving sand mass. Ed got away safely, but Saya and Al were pulled under the sand.

"Al! Bomb!" Ed yelled.

Cornello laughed. "That armor proved rather disadvantageous, eh? And you can't draw a transmutation circle to save your other friend! She'll suffocate under the sand!" He pressed a button on the wall. "And now to finish you off!"

Ed looked… at the newly released lion-lizard that was stalking towards him. He scowled. "A chimera… you synthesized animals with the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Correct again!" Cornello laughed.

The chimera roared and rushed forward. Ed grinned. "This looks rather tough to handle with my bare hands…" he muttered, clapping his hands together. He transmuted a stone spear out of the sand.

Cornello gaped. "Transmutation without a circle?!"

The chimera leaped and attacked. Ed growled and knocked it away. "Bomb! You okay?" he yelled. "Bomb!"

A gloved fist punched its way through the sand. Saya's upper body followed her arm soon afterwards, coughing and spitting. "Urgh, got sand in my mouth," she muttered.

Cornello scowled and threw the bird on his shoulder into the air. "Go!" he yelled, transmuting it into a monstrously large bird… that appeared to be a carnivore. It dive-bombed the still half-buried Saya, claws outstretched.

"Shit!" she muttered. She clapped her hands and transmuted a dome of stone to cover her. The bird hit the dome a second later, screeching and clawing to no avail at the stone. It went airborne again and circled, watching the dome with a beady eye.

…so when a hole was transmuted in the dome, the bird was ready. It dived and thrust its foot through the hole. Saya screamed.

"Bomb!" Ed yelled.

"It got my leg!" Saya screamed. "It got my arms and leg!!" Ed sweatdropped. The bird flapped its wings and flew, carrying Saya as she screamed.

Cornello laughed as the bird circled, carrying its load. "Now you see?" he cried.

Saya continued to scream until the bird flew right over Cornello. Then she stopped screaming and grinned evilly at him. "Not."

Wrenching her leg out of the bird's clutches, she dropped like a stone. Flipping a couple times, she landed next to Ed.

Ed eyed her. Apart from three parallel rips in her pants and her sleeves basically rags, she seemed to be in perfect condition. "Oi, next time don't make it so convincing."

Saya grinned. "What, worried about me?"

The chimera lion-lizard recovered and attacked Ed while he wasn't looking. It bit and chewed on his right arm. Rose screamed.

Cornello grinned. "Now how does that feel?!" he asked, but his manner suddenly changed when Ed appeared to remain unhurt.

"What's the matter cat bastard?" Ed growled. "Want a better taste?"

Saya jumped into the air and flipped, bringing her heels down on the lion-lizard's head. There was a nasty crunch, and it dropped to the floor.

Cornello gaped. "T… this can't be… Her leg couldn't be cut by those claws, and his arm couldn't be cut with those fangs? Are you both…?"

Ed and Saya's eyes were shadowed.

"Yeah, that's it…" Ed answered for both of them. He started to pull off the ragged remains of his red coat. "Rose, look carefully. This is the body of one who encroached upon human transmutation, the territory of God."

Rose gasped. "A machine arm and leg…?"

"Automail, huh?" Cornello smirked. "Girl, you too?"

"My right arm for human transmutation," Saya answered. "I lost all my other limbs from a rather unfortunate series of events."

"You both tried to perform human transmutation? You stupid children violated the most forbidden taboo! I see, so that's now it is… Rose, it is forbidden to transmute things to gold in alchemy. But to do human transmutation is a sacred taboo. You experimented with alchemy without caring about the consequences!"

"No!" Al cried. "We…!"

"Al!" Ed barked.

Al ducked his head. "Nii-san and me… just wanted to see mom smile again…"

"I wanted my mom to tuck me in and sing her lullaby," Saya murmured, the smile gone from her face.

"But you all failed!" Cornello laughed cruelly.

"Yeah… my little brother lost his body, and I lost my leg and right arm," Ed muttered. "Bomb there lost her right arm."

"Rose!" Saya looked up and locked Rose's purple eyes with her ice-cold blue ones. She held up her right arm, still covered with her tattered sleeve. "Do you see now? What I tried to tell you? _Humans cannot come back to life_. It's just not possible."

**Next: BRINGING DOWN CORNELLO!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

... **okay, hyper moment over...**


	10. Wreaking Chaos

**Author's Note: Chapter ten, yay!!**

**Toko Taiyo: Thanks a lot for the review! XD Yes, I'm fond of Saya too**

**JuniperScaymoore: Thanks for the PM, it's nice to know people enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Ten: Wreaking Chaos

"Don't let them worry you Rose," Cornello smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You forget that the great Sun God Leto has blessed me with the Philosopher's Stone. Besides, I have far more experience than these stupid children did."

Rose smiled feebly. "Y… yes."

"Don't be an idiot!" Ed snapped. "Some things just can't be done!"

Saya growled. "I knew there was something wrong from the second we stepped into this city," she snarled.

"So you both want this stone to bring your mommies back?" Cornello mocked. "That just proves how pitiful you are!"

"WRONG!" Ed shouted. "We just want our bodies back."

Saya grinned and jabbed her thumb at them. "These guys saved my life, so I owe them one anyways."

"We'll ask one more time," Al said. "Please give us the Stone."

"You all are dammned. May the wrath of God fall on your heads."

Saya snapped. "Quit hiding behind your made-up cult crap! Get down here and I'll show you some damn wrath you can repent for in a hospital!!"

Cornello transmuted his staff into a machine gun. "SINNERS!" he roared. "PAY THE PRICE!" He fired madly, and the three disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He chuckled.

When the smoke cleared however, there was a stone wall that had been transmuted, blocking all the bullets.

Saya sweatdropped, bending her head and sighing. "Close call."

"Cornello-sama!!" A bunch of armed priests appeared in the main door, including that Clay guy.

"Damn," Ed muttered as they all started to fire. He looked around frantically.

Saya curled into a ball, letting her automail take all the bullets. "Shit," she muttered as one grazed her side.

"Al! Bomb! This way!" Ed yelled.

Saya and Al followed Ed without question. "Idiots! You're running into a dead end!" Cornello laughed.

Ed clapped his hands. "Well if there isn't a door… then I'll make one!!"

A great stone door appeared in the wall. "Hurry you two!"

The trio burst through the door and ran.

"Saya-san! You're hurt!" Al exclaimed.

Saya grinned. "Just a scratch."

"AFTER THEM!" the priests roared.

Saya clenched her teeth. "Crap," she muttered. She clapped her hands and bent down, making a solid wall of stone directly behind them that reached to the ceiling. "Hurry! Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Back in the chamber, Rose stared at Cornello. "Cornello-sama… is it true? That ring you're wearing… all your miracles are just alchemy?" She seemed close to tears. 

Cornello smiled. "Just because you can explain a thing doesn't mean that it's not the will of God, Rose. I have been given this power to do things that no one else can for the good of the people." When Rose still looked disbelieving, he continued. "Let me show you."

Cornello took Rose to a bedchamber. There was nothing there but a single bed with a canopy and the hangings pulled shut. Rose looked skeptical until a voice croaked out from the bed. "R…Rose?"

Rose gasped, and her face suddenly lit with hope. "Kain…"

Cornello placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leto has rewarded your service. The soul of your loved one has returned, but do not look at him yet. The body still needs several more days."

Rose smiled blissfully. "I always believed it," she whispered. "This really has been the work of God."

* * *

"Why didn't we just take the stone?" Saya asked later. "If we'd wanted it at all costs, then we could've just kicked all their asses and taken the thing by force!" 

They sat outside the church. Night had fallen, and no one was out on the street.

Ed just scowled.

Suddenly a loudspeaker crackled and came to life. "People of Lior. This night, a trio of unbelievers tried to take the life of Cornello-sama and have escaped into the city. One is a boy who is short and blond, one is wearing a suit of armor, and one is a short girl with brown hair, and her body is made of mostly automail. She has been injured, so do not offer any healing to any stranger who asks. Please be on the lookout. Father Cornello asks you all to stay in your homes, for these are dangerous people."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO BE LOOKED AT THROUGH A MICROSCOPE TO BE SEEN AT ALL!?" Ed yelled at the loudspeaker.

Saya whacked him on the head. "That's not the time for this!!" she yelled as people started to flood in front of the church.

"They're the ones!" someone yelled.

"What sort of twisted people are you, going after the Father!!"

"We welcomed you here, and this is how you repay us?!"

"We are in deep shit," Saya noticed pleasantly as a drop of her blood hit the sidewalk. She pressed a hand to her side and pulled a face. "Crap, it's deeper than I thought…"

"Can't you do something about that?" Ed demanded as people continued to yell.

"No," she answered. "I can't heal myself. I can only heal other people."

The accusations and yelling started to reach a deafening point. Ed twitched. "LISTEN!" he roared. "Cornello's just a phoney! He's just using alchemy as his miracles."

"LIAR."

The accusation came from Rose. The crowd parted. "Just now… I spoke to my boyfriend," she told them. "He's come back."

Ed, Al, and Saya gasped.

Everyone smiled at Rose, offering congratulations.

"He's not the first either!" someone yelled. "There've been many others!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Several gigantic statues of Leto had come to life… and it looked like they were coming for the 'heretics'.

The statues surrounded the trio. Saya beckoned them. "Bring it on," she dared.

"Bomb! What the hell are you sa-" A statue slammed a fist into the back of Ed's head.

"Ed!"

One knocked Al over, and two started beating up his armor.

Saya ducked an oncoming fist and blocked another with her arms. It hit the metal with a nasty crash. She raised her eyebrows and whistled softly. "Damn, this automail's good."

She ducked through a gap and ran, knocking over people in the crowd before grabbing a window ledge and jumping onto a roof. She grinned. "I need to catch up with Al now... I wonder where he went?"

* * *

Saya sat on the roof, watching the sun rise. "Jeez, what do we do now?" she asked Al. 

"I have a plan," Al started, but Saya spun around.

"I have one too!" she smiled. "I go in there and find Ed, beating up anyone who gets in my way!"

Al sweatdropped. "Saya-san…" Then suddenly, a thought struck him. "That's actually a good idea. Will you be a distraction while I do my part?"

Saya grinned. "How long do you need?"

* * *

Ed woke up. His hands had been tied above his head. Looking around, he saw that he seemed to be in a cell. There were two other manacles on either side, but he was quite alone… and his State Alchemist silver watch was gone. 

The door opened. Rose came in holding a tray with a cup of water and a loaf of bread. "Your friends got away," she said told him tonelessly. "They're still looking for them all over the city."

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Ed watched Rose set down the tray. "I hope he's real, Rose," he said. "I don't want you to be disappointed again."

Rose didn't say anything. She ran out of the cell and slammed the door.

Ed started to pull the tray closer to him with his feet when a cracking sound in the wall behind him made him look around. Seeing what it was, he grinned.

* * *

Rose stepped into the bedchamber again nervously. "Sorry Kain, I know you're resting… but I just needed to talk. So much has happened, and I'm confused…" 

There was movement behind the curtain. "Rose?"

She smiled. "Oh Kain…!" She started towards the bed when suddenly, Cornello opened the door and stepped in. "I'm sorry Cornello-sama!" Rose exclaimed. "I shouldn't have come in here without asking!"

A strong wind blew in through the open window. The curtains blew open… and sitting there was an overlarge bird, croaking feebly, surrounded by a hundred dead little birds. Rose gasped.

"What's wrong Rose?" Cornello smiled. "You got your wish. I'm afraid that even with the Stone, I couldn't forge a human soul. I had to use the souls of these birds. I'll have you know, they can be quite adept at mimicry in this form." His face darkened. "You shouldn't have acted against me Rose. You've fallen out of the Sun God's favor."

The bird lurched towards Rose, pleading. "Rose… Rose…"

Cornello walked out and closed the door. "Give the real Kain my greetings."

Rose spun and tried to open the door, but it had been locked. The bird screeched and lunged towards her with its beak opened and claws extended. Rose held her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the ending blow…

It didn't come. The moment stretched too long… Rose opened her eyes to see Saya, who had broken the bird's neck. A death rattle whistled out of its mouth as Saya scanned Rose through her blue orbs, then smiled and offered a hand. "I think I may be able to start to like you now. It looks like you've had some sense pummeled into you."

"Saya-san!" Al climbed in through the window. "What happened? You just jumped in here without telling me anyth… oh." He took in the situation.

"Do you want to take Rose with you?" Saya asked. "I'm about to go wreck hell on this place." She lifted the bell and rang it once, listening for the echo… "Ed's about eight floors down. I think I can do something with a whole eight floors," she said, an evil grin making its way onto her face.

"Don't overdo it," Al warned. "We don't want the building to crash."

"Right. I'll see you later then!" Saya grinned, before running out the door. She clapped her hands and touched the wall, making it bubble and creating holes in odd places. Laughing, she ran down the hall as confused people poked their heads out the holes. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

"This little charade of yours is going to be found out soon enough," Ed growled, glaring as Cornello stood in front of him. 

"The faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of God," Cornello smirked. "Really, as long as I bring them happiness, why should they care where it comes from?"

Ed grinned. "Right… So what's in it for you? Besides all the cowtowing I mean."

Cornello chuckled.

* * *

Saya laughed maniacally as she blocked some bullets with her left arm before transmuting a hole in the floor and jumping through, leaving the hall in shambles. "Havoc on the first three floors: done." She looked around. "Oh? I've landed in a hall of portraits…"

Taking out a permanent marker, she whistled cheerfully and drew a squiggly mustache and eyeglasses on all the portraits.

"What the hell are you doing?!" someone yelled as she finished the last portrait, giving it a special touch by giving it overlarge noseholes and several moles.

"Time to get going," she chuckled, before clapping her hands and turning the permanent marker into a squirt gun. She squirted it at the man who screamed and grabbed his eyes. "Oops, sorry!"

Quickly, she transmuted another hole in the floor and jumped through. "Havoc on the first four floors: done."

She looked at the sound of yelling. "Ooh, they came quicker this time…" Punching the air, she laughed. "Time for some noise!!"

* * *

Al took Rose up to the roof. He assembled a loudspeaker (made from the church bell) and a switch. As he made some adjustments to the wire, Rose spoke. "You all have paid heafty prices for what you've done… a body, a couple arms and a leg… and here you are trying to get it back. What about your mothers?" 

Al stood and didn't answer. "I should get started… it's about time." He pushed the switch into the 'on' position.

"What, is it the money you're after?" Ed's voice boomed.

"Not necessarily," Cornello's voice responded. "I can get all I want of that from the office. But you're thinking too small. I have made believers who would gladly throw away their lives for my name. There is no greater army that those who answer a call! Mark my words, in a few years I'll have gathered an army large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it under my name!!"

Ed sighed. "Makes no difference to me."

"What?!"

"After all, there's no way to bring people back to life. Once you cut me down, I'm gone for good."

"I'm afraid you're right. Even with the Philosopher's Stone, I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I would end up like you. And why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?"

Ed bit into a loaf of bread. "Sounds pretty logical to me," he said, his voice muffled by the bread.

Cornello frowned. "Wait a second… weren't you tied up?"

Ed chuckled and showed what he had been covering up… a microphone in the wall.

Cornello panicked. "WHAT?! HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON?!"

"Long enough!" Ed grinned.

"How did you get my broadcasting equipment?!"

"With a couple friends working on the outside. Yeah, I know you smashed the armor to pieces, but that was actually some metal that I whipped up to look like him!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM MY CHILDREN! HE LIES! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!!" Then suddenly the broadcast was cut short by a series of gunshots.

Cornello held a transmuted machine gun, breathing heavily. Ed transmuted his arm and cut the machine gun in half. "By the way, I don't get my skills from a pocketwatch," he grinned.

Suddenly, the room shook with the force of an explosion from the upper floors, and dust fluttered down from the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cornello yelled.

Ed sweatdropped. "I'm going to kill her," he growled.

"'Her'? Who is she?" Cornello demanded.

A hole suddenly appeared in the ceiling, accompanied with the light of a transmutation. Saya stuck her head through the hole and grinned. "That would be me," she smiled. "Hanabi Saya. Nice to meet you!"

Cornello gasped, then ran out of the cell.

"You overdid it," Ed grumbled. "How long've you been rampaging through the building?"

"That's rude!" Saya retorted, extending an arm. "C'mon, let's finish this. He ran outside."

Ed jumped and grabbed her hand. She heaved him through the hole. "Front door's three doors to your left, then out the big churchy-looking doors," she grinned.

"We need to talk about this later."

"Whatever. Let's hurry and go before the 'believers' beat us to pummeling Cornello."

Saya laughed and ran out the door. "O-oi, wait up!" Ed yelled.

She stopped and bowed mockingly to him at the 'big churchy-looking doors' and opened them for him. "You first! Wouldn't want to miss a chance to become more famous now, would you?"

Ed sweatdropped. "How polite," he muttered, before stepping through.

Saya didn't really listen as Ed told down Cornello. She stared at the huge statue of the Sun God, before she looked at her permanent marker and smirked.

"I'm warning you, give it up," Ed growled.

Cornello smirked. "You didn't fool me with that little display down there. When you don't have this pocketwatch, the only thing you can transmute is your arm," he said, holding up the confiscated State Alchemist watch.

Ed scowled. "Know what? You're not the only one who can't stand doubters." He clapped his hands and placed them palm down on the ground. "Here's the real hammer of God!!"

The gigantic statue of Leto crashed through the door of the church. Cornello gasped and fell back. "I… I don't believe it… not even the Philosopher's Stone could move something that big…"

The statue raised a fist and bent down to punch the ground near Cornello, smashing the iron statue made the previous day.

"OI BEAN!!" Saya yelled, clinging to the statue's shoulder for dear life. Dropping to the ground, she ran over to him and shook a finger in his face. "Maybe you'll try _telling_ someone before you transmute something like that!!"

Ed twitched. "Element of surprise works wonders. What the hell were you doing up there anyways?"

Saya suddenly sweatdropped and quickly thrust her permanent marker back into one of the pouches on her belt. "Nothing…"

Both teens glared at Cornello. "NO!" he yelled. "I won't let you have it!" He started to run away… but there was a red flash, and metal pipes and wires stuck out of the flesh on Cornello's arm. He screamed with pain.

Saya gasped. "It's recoiling…"

Ed scowled and grabbed Cornello's hand… just in time to see the Stone stop glowing and evaporate. His eyes widened. "It was an imitation…"

"What?!" Saya yelled. "That can't be, not after all this!!"

Ed chuckled. "After all this… after all the trouble you've put us through… even the Stone was a fake?!"

Saya's face fell. "Ed…"

"QUIT MESSING WITH ME!" Ed yelled, punching the ground, cracking the stone. He clenched his teeth, then stalked off.

Saya sighed. She bent down and patted Cornello on the head. "Guess what old geezer?" she asked cheerfully.

Cornello looked up. Big mistake.

Saya punched him with all the power she could summon in her automail arm. "I don't like you," she said in that same cheerful voice. Reaching into his pocket, she took out Ed's silver watch. "I need to return this to my friend," she informed him. "We'll probably be leaving now, and he'll need this back. Don't bother to keep in touch."

* * *

"God must really hate us," Ed sighed as he sat with Al on a bridge overlooking the market about an hour later. "And here I thought we could finally get your body back…" 

"Your arm and leg too, Nii-san," Al pointed out.

Saya found them. "Hey you guys," she said.

"Hi Saya-san," Al sighed. Apparently, Ed had told him about the fake Philosopher's Stone.

Saya dangled Ed's silver watch in front of his face. "Here. I got this back."

He took it. "Thanks." Standing up, he stretched. "I guess we've got to get going then. There's nothing here."

"You should have never come here!" Rose cried, running up to them. "Cornello-sama gave us hope! What right did you have to take that away from us? With him, we believed we could do anything! We're a desert village, we had nothing before that!"

"You're saying we should've just let that keep going?" Ed asked.

"Well why not?" Rose demanded. "We ha- no, I have no hope anymore. What do I have to live for now that I know Kain won't come back? You guys tell me!"

Saya made a face. "I misjudged. I still don't like you."

Ed turned. "You're the one who has to decide what to live for. Stand and walk, keep moving forwards. You've got a strong pair of legs, get up and use them." He demonstrated this by walking away towards the city gate.

Rose fell to her knees, stunned. Saya walked up and poked the taller girl's forehead with a smile. "Bye bye! Maybe next time we meet, I'll be able to like you better," she said, not unkindly. Then she followed Ed.

Al watched them go, before bending down on one knee to talk to Rose. "They were trying to help you, you know. They just don't really handle these sort of things very well."

"Go away," Rose whispered.

"You can still believe and hope for the best. I still do," Al told her. He patted her shoulder then ran to catch up with Ed and Saya.

She watched them leave wordlessly.

* * *

"Well goodbye Lior," Saya sighed, looking back at the town disappearing into the distance. "I won't be missing you." 

The sun started to sink into a red fire. "Looks like we're going to have to camp out tonight," Al commented.

Ed wasn't saying anything. Saya grinned. "Oh cheer up. It's not like it's the first wild-goose chase we've done. We'll find it soon, don't you worry."

Ed still didn't say anything.

Saya sighed. _Damn, looks like I'll have to do it…_ "Aw, is the little super-miniature bean sulking?"

Al sweatdropped. "Saya-san…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER-MINIATURE GRAIN OF RICE THAT NEEDS TO BE PUT UNDER A MICROSCOPE TO BE SEEN AT ALL!?" Ed roared.

Saya ran. "Oh nooo, it's the attack of the microscopic chibi!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!"

Al sighed as he watched Saya and Ed run off. "Well… I guess it worked," he muttered. "Hey you guys! Wait for me!" he called, running after them.

**Next: Hello Aquroya, city of water. Why does Ed want to stop at this tourist place?**


	11. City of Water

**Author's Note: 'Kay, with no reviews for the last chapter, let's post this thing anyways. yay...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Eleven: City of Water

The train whistled as it chugged through the countryside. Saya watched skeptically as Ed and Al played poker to pass the time.

"I'll change two," Ed muttered. He scowled at his cards.

Al hmmed.

"Hurry up," Ed snapped.

"Oh. I'll also change two," Al said. His eyes widened. "Yes! Nii-san, do you want to double the bet?"

Ed twitched. "Do as you like."

"Excuse me then," Al chuckled. "Full house!"

"Excuse me then," Ed said. "Royal straight flush."

Saya raised her eyebrows. "Again? That's a little suspicious…"

"No way!" Al exclaimed. "I loose again?! I'll win next time for sure…"

"Let's stop this. This is boring," Ed sighed.

"What's wrong Nii-san? You've been winning," Al pointed out. "Is it getting boring 'cause you're winning so much?"

"It's not the cards. It's the Colonel."

"You don't want to meet him?" Al asked.

"Of course not! The Philosopher's Stone was a fake… he won't like the outcome. Just imagine if I report that to him. This is _Colonel Mustang_ we're talking about here. I wonder what sort of sarcastic things he's going to say…"

Saya chuckled. "That's true," she agreed. "Mustang-san can get pretty scary sometimes." She stood. "I'll treat you to some takoyaki. That should make you feel better!" she said.

"You don't have to d- … she's gone." Ed slumped down in his seat. "Jeez, can't she listen when someone's talking?"

When Saya came back later, she found Ed napping. She gently thunked the box of takoyaki against his head. "Oi. Wake up."

Ed opened one eye and took a stick of takoyaki. "Thanks," he said. "But really, just thinking about what the Colonel's going to say really puts me down," he muttered, taking a bite of the takoyaki.

Taking a stick herself, Saya sat and smiled. "Well, he'll say what he says, then we can start out again, right?"

"If he doesn't dump a mission on me," Ed grumbled.

* * *

"Is it really alright to get off the train here?" Saya asked. "This isn't Central you know."

Ed scowled for a second. "Aquroya is a tourist city. It can't be too bad to just take a look."

Saya sweatdropped. "You just don't want to go to Central…"

Al was also uncomfortable. "Nii-san, it sort of feels like we're cheating and skipping school."

Ed froze. "Who are you calling a cheater!" he yelled. Suddenly, a bunch of cards fell out of his sleeve. Al and Saya bent down to look at them.

"Three aces?" Saya exclaimed. She looked at the other cards. "Kings, Queens, Jacks…"

"Nii-san, did you…?"

Ed was suddenly at the door of the train station.

"Hold it right there! You cheated, you cheated, Nii-san you cheater!!" he yelled as he ran after Ed.

Saya sweatdropped and shouldered her pack. "What's he getting so worked up about?" she muttered. "It's just a bunch of flimsy cardboard."

Running after them, the two bells on her belt chimed merrily.

* * *

"Damn, I've lost them," Saya muttered. She sat down on a bench and waited. "I'll just find the loudest spot in town later, no worries…"

Looking around, she smiled. "This really is a nice city though… so pretty…"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it little miss!" smiled a passerby. "We've been getting a lot of tourists lately, so business has been booming. Are you traveling alone?"

"Nope. I got separated from the people I'm traveling with, so I'm waiting."

The man looked confused. "Waiting for what?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled a familiar voice.

Saya sweatdropped slightly. "Something like that… gotta go!" She caught up with Ed and Al. Her sweatdrop grew bigger. "Er… Ed? Why're you covered with muddy water?"

"I see why it's called the water city," Al chuckled.

"Damn carriage couldn't see where it was splashing," Ed muttered. He clapped his hands together and dried himself.

Suddenly, Ed found his right hand handcuffed. "What is it, old man?" he asked.

"I want to ask you a few questions," the man smiled evilly. He wore a grey hat and trench coat.

"Are you a policeman?" Saya asked.

"Are you with them? You'll have to come too."

* * *

"Oh? So you're a State Alchemist, huh?" he asked disbelievingly. "And that famous Fullmetal one?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ed demanded. "The silver watch should be enough proof."

"If it's real, then yes. However, it's rather odd that a chibi like you c-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER MIDGET THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM?!"

"Nii-san, he didn't say that!" Al chuckled.

"How much more corny can this get?" Saya muttered. They were in a room that was completely dark except for a desk light. The policeman sat at one end, and they sat at the other. Ed was chowing down on a bowl of soup.

"Now, now, don't get so mad. Right now, there's a thief named Psiren in this city who appears frequently. She uses alchemy, so anyone who can use alchemy is suspected. You are an alchemist, are you not?"

Ed stole Al's bowl of soup. "Yeah. I'm an alchemist that works for the state."

Saya slammed her hand on the table. "Old man, I'm not buying this. Do you mind letting us go? You've been questioning us like this for a couple hours, repeating the same question over and over again. It gets bothersome after a while, you know?"

The man didn't seem to like hearing that, so he kept them there for another hour, repeating the same question.

When he finally let them go, Ed rubbed right leg. "Ack, my leg's fallen asleep," he muttered. "What was the old man thinking, keeping us there for so long?"

Saya stretched and looked at the sky. "Who knows…"

Ed twitched. "You shouldn't say that, it was partially YOUR fault to begin with!!"

She put on an innocent face. "I just told the man the truth about keeping us there for such a damn long time."

"But both of you," Al started, "Doesn't the thought of an alchemist thief worry you guys a lit-"

"Ed!" Saya spun to look at where Ed was hunched over the steps. "What's wrong?!"

"My stomach…" Ed moaned. "My stomach is hurting…"

Saya sweatdropped. "You ate too much," she snapped, whacking him on the head. "Don't scare me like that, damn you! I thought you were dying or something!"

"Can you cure him Saya-san?" Al asked.

Saya shook her head. "No… I don't know what the cause is, so I wouldn't be able to fix it. We need to get him to a doctor."

* * *

The doctor adjusted his glasses and peered at the evaluation sheet. "You have a light case of food poisoning," he told the assembled trio.

Al chuckled. "So it wasn't because you ate too much!"

"Shut up," Ed grumbled.

"You'll need to get a shot," the doctor said. "Clara-kun!"

"A shot?!" Ed and Al chorused. Saya made a face.

"NO!" Ed yelled, bolting for the door. "NEVER!"

Al grabbed him. "Nii-san, don't move around!"

"No, I don't want to! I'm okay, I'm okay!!"

"You're not a child! Come on, take off your jacket!"

"Stop Al! Are you going to betray your brother?"

"Don't make me mad!"

"NO I HATE SHOTS!"

Saya sweatdropped. "Excuse my friend's behavior," she apologized to the doctor.

He chuckled. "It's fine. More importantly, I'm glad to see you're taking care of your boyfriend so well. You must really love each other!!"

"Eh?!" Saya turned a million different shades of red. Fortunately, Ed was still yelling his head off too loud to hear the doctor's comment.

Ed suddenly quieted down. Saya turned to see what could've caused such a change of heart when she saw that a pretty nurse had placed her finger on the tip of Ed's nose. Ed turned a faint shade of red.

"There! I'm done with the shot," the nurse smiled. "It didn't hurt, right?"

"I didn't notice at all…" Ed muttered.

"That was fast," Al remarked.

"Hey, boy," the nurse smiled. "You need to be more grown-up."

Ed made a face, although his blush didn't go away. "T… that's none of your business." Al didn't say anything, just watched the pretty nurse.

Saya scowled.

"Why don't you all go out to the courtyard?" the doctor suggested. "The shot'll take a little time to work. Clara-kun, will you take them outside?"

"Right away!" Clara smiled. "This way," she directed them.

* * *

"She was a pretty nurse," Al said later. "I stared at her for a while."

"You don't have good taste, do you?" Saya grinned. She had climbed one of the trees in the courtyard, and she swung her legs back and forth as she sat on a branch. Ed and Al sat on a bench below. "What's so good about that woman?"

"She wasn't so great," Ed muttered.

"Oh?" Saya asked. "And who was the one who turned red when she touched his nose like that?"

"Shut up," Ed grumbled.

Saya jumped out of the tree and placed her hands on Ed's shoulders. A green light pulsed for a moment before disappearing. "I can do a better job than any shot when I know what the problem is," she told him.

"Why didn't you stop them from giving me the shot?" Ed demanded as he felt the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach disappear. "The doc told us what it was!"

She grinned. "You need to get used to them! I may not be around every time you get food poisoning." She squeezed his shoulders before letting them go. "I'll be around as often as I can though."

Ed was saved from having to answer this when a voice floated across the courtyard. "That's not good Grandma," Clara chided an old woman in a wheelchair. "You have this much food left over again?"

"Sorry…" the old woman replied. "But they just won't pass through my throat…"

"Fine," Clara smiled. "Would you like me to peel some fruit for you again?"

Al raised his head a bit in surprise, watching Clara peel the fruit.

"What are you thinking about?" Saya asked.

Al looked away in embarrassment. "Clara-san isn't just beautiful… she's also really nice. She reminds me a little of Mom…"

"Sounds like you're falling quite hard for her," Saya grinned.

"Don't be stupid," Ed snapped. "She's totally different from Mom!"

There was a clatter, and the plate holding the fruit fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" the old woman exclaimed.

"It's okay Grandma," Clara smiled. "Don't worry about it!" She started to pick up the fallen pieces of fruit, but Al collected them for her. He drew a transmutation circle around them and made a whole apple again.

"Here you go," he said, offering the apple to her.

Clara looked up at Al. Ed and Saya had come to watch. "You all are alchemists?" she asked.

"Elric! Mr. Elric!!" yelled a voice. The man who had previously detained them all came running into the courtyard.

"You're so persistent old man!" Ed snapped. "I'm not a thief!"

"I know… I know," the man gasped. "There's a favor I wish to ask of you."

* * *

The man led them into a room with a long table with at least a hundred plates of soup. Soldiers lined each side of the table. "Salute to State Alchemist Edward Elric-sensei!"

All the soldiers saluted. Saya sweatdropped. "That's sort of scary…"

Ed paused eating. "What are you up to, old man?"

"I'm sorry about before!" the man apologized. "As you suggested, I contacted Colonel Mustang of East Headquarters. Then I found out that you were a State Alchemist, I completely misunderstood!"

"That's what I kept telling you though," Ed snapped.

"Yes…" the man said. "So I have a favor to ask of y…ou..."

Ed was holding his empty bowl in the man's face. "Seconds."

"H-have as much as you like…"

* * *

"Ah, now that you are on our side, we're safe," the man sighed. He showed them a richly ornamented cup. It was made of gold, and decorated with precious stones as an intricate design of vines and flowers encircled it. "Today is Psiren's end."

"I'll try," Ed said. "Still, there are a lot of people out there."

"Yeah… I don't know what Psiren is thinking. She sends out her crime statement to all the newspaper publishers so reporters, spectators, and Psiren fans gather."

Saya sweatdropped. "Fans?"

"She must be popular," Al commented, looking at the enormous number of people gathered.

"Yes. But her popularity will end today. We're counting on you, Mr. Elric. I'll go see how the security's doing," the man said, walking off.

"Still Ed, I'm sort of surprised you accepted the job. It's not like you to do something that's not a mission or related to the Philosopher's Stone," Saya commented.

"I was interested in this alchemist thief…" Ed said.

* * *

Later that night, Saya was dozing off as Ed and Al waited by the window. She opened her eyes and stood up straighter.

Ed glanced at her. "Bomb?"

"Something's coming…" she said, right before a smoke bomb suddenly went off.

"Shit!" Ed muttered. Squinting, he was able to make out a masked woman dressed in black. "Wait!" he yelled, when something pink flashed past him. Looking around, he saw Al pinned to the wall by several playing cards… but a thud caught his attention. Saya rushed past Ed towards the thief, but the thief had already cut a hole in the glass and taken the cup. Punching Saya in the gut, the thief ran off. Saya fell to one knee, wheezing.

"Bomb, you okay?"

"She's… getting away!" Saya gasped. She stood and started running. "Stop!" she yelled.

The thief ran across the rooftops. What she didn't expect though, was to suddenly see two teens blocking her way… two teens that did not look very happy.

"Alchemy has various uses," Ed said. "But I won't allow you to use it for stealing! And I was treated like a criminal because of you! Apologize with everything you have!"

Psiren just took out a deck of cards and blew on them. Suddenly, the cards turned into a long sword-like thing. She ran and slashed at Saya, thinking her to be the weaker one.

"Don't you dare!" Saya yelled. She caught the sword of cards in one hand. "Ed, now!"

Psiren wrenched her cards out of Saya's hand just in time to block Ed's flying punch to her face. He knocked her over and landed on top of her. "I've caught you!" he informed Psiren.

Suddenly, he looked a little suspicious. He squeezed something with his right hand before standing back up with a yell. "Psiren's a woman?!"

Saya sweatdropped. "Ed… the thing you were…"

"It's a bit disappointing I can't show you my face," Psiren chuckled, sitting up. She started to slowly pull down the zipper on her vest, revealing... "I really am beautiful."

Saya suddenly spotted a tattoo on the space above the woman's breasts. Her eyes widened. "Ed!" she yelled, just as the transmutation circle activated. Ed fell to the ground, pinned down by playing cards.

He struggled, but the cards stayed put. "Damn it, what did you do?!" he yelled.

"Kids need to go to sleep at this time of night, chibi-chan," Psiren smiled, before blowing a kiss and running off.

Ed twitched. "WHO DID YOU CALL AN ULTRA HYPER MIDGET?!" he roared into the thin air.

Saya sighed and clapped her hands. The cards detached themselves from Ed's clothing. "Looks like she got away."

Ed rubbed his wrists. "We'll get her soon…"

Saya looked at his frustrated face for a moment, a slight frown crossing her face before she grinned. "I like this city," she smiled, looking at the night sky. "They turn off the lights at night so it's possible to see the stars. Not as many as you can see in Reisenbol, but still…"

"What's that have anything to do with this?" Ed demanded.

Saya's grin broadened. "Relax. This'll work out without you constantly stressing over it. Just look at the sky and take a second to calm down."

Ed was about to make a hot reply, but a glimmer overhead caught his attention. A star seemed to be winking down especially at him. Surprised for a moment, he stared at it, then smiled a little. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

"Al? Al!" Ed called. They were back in the hospital because Al had wanted to see the pretty nurse again… though he had mysteriously disappeared. "Damn it, where'd he go?"

Saya rolled her eyes. "So do you plan to be their best man?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid," Ed snapped, before a partially opened door caught his attention. Looking into the room, he watched for a second, then narrowed his eyes and barged into the room. Saya stared in surprise before following.

"Ed? What are you d-"

"I'm surprised," he said. "The kind nurse was Theif Psiren."

Saya gasped, then looked at the other person in the room. "Clara-san?"

But there was no mistake… Clara had unbuttoned her shirt… and the exact same transmutation circle she had seen last night was exposed on her chest.

**Next: Psiren's capture... if anyone's actually interested in this besides JuniperScaymoore. (yeah, when the reviewing function malfunctions, isn't that frustrating? XD thanks for all your PMs though, I really appreciate it!!) If anyone wants, there's going to be possible EdxSaya in later chapters...**


	12. Psiren Song

**Author's Note: Okay, one review last chapter, which is an improvement!! Hooray!**

**nolies: thanks so much for the kind review! I can't tell you how much I appreciate reviews from people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twelve: Psiren Song

Clara's face fell. "What are you talking about? I just came to pick up some medicine-"

"Yeah, the medicine you transmuted with alchemy," Ed snapped. "You liar!"

Clara's face hardened. "'Liar' was unexpected," she grinned. "I'm very beautiful, just like I said, am I not?"

Saya sweatdropped. "I don't like you," she informed Clara. "You're conceited."

"But it's true," Clara smiled. "I am beautiful."

"That's not the problem!" Ed shouted. He was going to continue, but a voice from outside the room called.

"Nii-san! Saya-san! There's an emergen…cy…" Al ran into the room and trailed off. "Is something wrong?"

Ed slammed his fist on the table. "Yes, something's wrong! This person is Psiren! Look, that transmutation circle on her chest is proof!"

Saya crossed her arms and made a face.

Clara sighed. "You kids might not understand… life is very complicated."

"What?" Ed exclaimed.

"We do," Al said.

"Huh?!" Ed and Saya said at the same time. They turned towards him in confusement.

"I just heard… that this hospital is going to be demolished," Al explained. "Clara-san, you steal stuff to save the hospital, even though you don't want too, right?"

"Y-yes…" Clara sighed. "I don't want to be a thief… but I had to be the one to save the patients." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I knew it!" Al exclaimed in relief. "You really are a kind person after all!"

Ed scowled.

"Mr. Elric! Mr. Elric!" the policeman yelled. "We've just received another statement from Psiren!" He ran into the room, then stopped short at the sight of the four gathered there. "Is something wrong, Mr. Elric?"

"...no."

* * *

That night, they gathered in front of a huge mansion. "It seems that there's less security this time," Ed noticed. 

"Yes, the man who lives here is a very cautious man," the man explained. "He has a little trap set up inside for Psiren."

"A trap?" Ed asked, turning to look at the man. Saya and Al didn't say a word.

"You'll see if you watch. This will truly be Psiren's end. But there's always a small chance that something may go wrong, so I'll be counting on you if that happens." The man crept away.

Saya sighed. "So? Are we going to do anything?"

Ed stood up. "You two, stay here," he told them, before running into the mansion.

Al looked at Saya with dim surprise. "You're not going?" he asked after Ed left.

"As much as I don't like it… I think this is one of those times when we'll have to just trust Ed's decision," Saya sighed as they heard a few loud crashes coming from the direction of the mansion. "We'll meet him again in the morning, then you can interrogate him about what he did then."

* * *

Psiren ran down the street, but slowed when she spotted the short alchemist in front of her. "Boy… why did you save me?" 

"I didn't save you. There are times when one must do evil, that's what I think. If doing evil will save the hospital…"

Psiren chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ed demanded.

"You talk as if you were a grown up," she chuckled.

Ed flushed. "I AM a grown up," he retorted.

"That's right, I guess. I should return the favor to you as a grown up woman." She bent down to his level and met his eyes. "Is there something you'd like me to do?" she asked sincerely.

Ed looked at the ground and was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Tell me one thing. If you're an alchemist, you know about the Philosopher's Stone, right? Give me any information you have on it. I need to get a hold of that stone no matter what."

Psiren looked surprised, then she closed her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry… I don't think I can help you there." She straightened. "But be sure to let me know when you find out where it is, and I'll steal it for you," she offered with a smile, before running off.

"Hey!" Ed called.

She looked back. He looked away. "I'm glad you're able to save the hospital," he mumbled, two pink patches appearing in his cheeks.

Psiren smiled. "Yes! It's all thanks to you!"

* * *

The next day, Ed, Al, and Saya were all gaping at a pile of demolished stone that used to be the hospital. 

"What's with this?" Ed asked. "Were we tricked?"

"No! Clara-san wouldn't do such a thing!" said Al

"I have my doubts about that," Saya muttered.

"Maybe there's a mistake!" Al insisted.

"Maybe there's a mistake in your head!" Ed retorted. "You're all coo coo over Clara anyways!"

"That was mean, Nii-san!"

"You mustn't fight! It goes against the will of God!"

Saya twitched before whirling and facing the person who had just said this. "Listen you! I've had enough of religious whatchamacalit crap for the rest of my life after visiting Lior, a- Clara-san?"

Ed and Al turned. "EH?" Ed yelled.

"Clara-san… you became a nun?" Al asked, sweatdropping.

"I'm mortified over the incident with the hospital. I tried to save it, but I couldn't make it in time. Since it was so mortifying, I became a nun," Clara gushed, tears forming in her eyes.

Al had stars around his head. "Clara-san…!"

Ed and Saya sweatdropped. "I don't know about that…" they said in unison.

"It's true!" Clara insisted. "Those who believe are saved… and there are many other things that need saving. Like this church. It's scheduled for demolition!"

"Just like I thought!" Al exclaimed. "Yes, please try to save this place too!"

"Al's fallen pretty hard for her…" Saya muttered. Ed just pulled a face.

* * *

"Nii-san, Saya-san, it's wonderful!" Al yelled later. They were in the hotel room where they were staying, and it was about eleven at night. Ed lay on his bed and cracked open one eye. Saya sat up groggily, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. 

"What're you yelling about?" Ed grumbled. "Some people do need sleep you know."

"The town's in an uproar because Psiren appeared again!" Al explained. "The church is definitely saved now!"

"Is it worth waking me up over?" Saya grumbled. "I was having such a good dream..."

"What about?" Ed asked curiously.

She grinned evilly at him.

He shivered. "I'm sorry I asked..."

"Boiled beans."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Her grin widened. "Eh? What did you say? I don't speak bean," she teased, cupping her ear.

A vein popped on Ed's head. Al sweatdropped as he watched his companions engage in a pillow fight for the next hour and a half.

* * *

The next morning, Ed, Al, and Saya were gaping at the wreckage of wood and stone that used to be the church. 

"Maybe there's a mistake somewhere," Al tried. "Right, Nii-san, Saya-san?"

"Are you an idiot?!" Ed demanded. "Quit believing people so easily! She's a swindler!"

Saya sweatdropped. "I wouldn't go that far," she smiled. "But I also think something's wrong with her…"

"She's playing with us! She's probably off somewhere laughing at us right now!" Ed yelled.

"That's not a nice way to say it Nii-san!" Al shouted.

"You mustn't fight. Stop it right this instant."

They turned and gaped at Clara, who was surrounded by a few children lined up in a neat single-file line. "What's with the outfit this time?!" Saya demanded. "You're a schoolteacher now?"

"I've got it! You're working hard for a school that's going to be demolished soon!" Al exclaimed. "Right, Clara-san?"

Clara smiled nervously. "Y-yes, yes… nicely done."

"Quit joking around," Ed muttered. "Are you just a criminal, a thief who steals and uses alchemy for her own good?!"

"I don't know about that," Clara smiled. "You're a grown up right? Think with your own head."

Saya winced as Clara led the children away. "And what's that supposed to mean...? Ed's underdeveloped."

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SO UNDERDEVELOPED THAT HE DESERVED TO BE SQUASHED LIKE A BEAN?!"

"...I didn't say that," Saya sighed, waving one hand at him.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Saya walked through the streets later when a voice rang out. "Extra, extra!" it shouted. "It's another statement from Psiren!" 

People cheered, then there was a virtual stampede to buy the newspapers. Saya stared, her mouth hanging open. "W-wow…"

Ed walked up to a man who had bought a newspaper. "Why are you guys so happy about it?" he asked. "She's a thief, isn't she?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Psiren's the patron who saved Aquroya City. She's a star of hope!"

Saya blinked. "Star?"

"This city of water sinks down into the ocean a little more every year," the man explained. "In five years, there'll be nothing left. That's why people ran away from the city. It was horrible before Psiren appeared. But thanks to her, the city has become filled with life again. Aquroya has been given one final chance to live before it disappears, what with all the newspapers and tourists coming to catch a glimpse of her."

"What do you guys think this means?" Al asked later. "Is Clara-san trying to save the city by being a thief?"

Ed sighed. "I don't know. But there's one thing I do know… she tricked me, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm going to get some payback for that."

Al didn't say anything.

Saya grinned and slung an arm around both their shoulders (or more, she slung an arm around Ed's shoulders and placed a hand on Al's, due to her height restrictions). "Stop stressing, both of you. Look at how the water sparkles in the sun."

Neither of the brothers said anything, but they did turn their attention towards the water. Saya smiled. "See? It's like a bunch of swimming stars!"

That surprised a chuckle out of Al. "It really does look like stars," he said. "Because the water's always moving, the reflections of light look like they're sparkling."

Ed smiled. It did look like a bunch of stars had spilled out of the sky and were floating in the water… "I guess," was all he said.

* * *

Later that night, Psiren steered her boat under a bridge, and looked up with a smile. "I knew you would be here, boy. This is romantic, isn't it? A date on top of the water." 

"Shut up, thief woman," Ed snapped.

"Oh? But you're the same as me. You want the Philosopher's Stone, right?" Psiren slipped off her mask. "We both share the same feeling of wanting something," Clara sighed.

"Maybe. But we have our differences," Ed said, gripping his right arm. "How important alchemy is to us… and what we carry."

Clara closed her eyes and unzipped her vest. "Let's begin… boy."

The transmutation circle glowed, and suddenly two gigantic snakes made out of water smashed Ed's boat to smitherines. He yelled and disappeared under water.

"I did it," Clara murmured. But suddenly, a huge stone hand picked up her boat. She was surprised for a moment, then closed her eyes with a smile as she became trapped in a huge fist.

Saya grinned from where she was watching on the bridge. "Overdoing it a bit, aren't you Ed?" she muttered. She watched the surface of the water for a minute before she realized something was wrong. "Damn," she muttered before tearing off her vest and diving into the water. After a second, she spotted Ed. He was near the bottom, making progress as he swam towards the surface, but he was low on air.

Saya mentally sighed as she swam down. Grabbing him under a shoulder, she pulled him up towards the surface and they both broke the surface gasping for air.

"Jeez Ed, being reckless like that," Saya grumbled. "Why did you yell before she pushed you underwater?"

"Shut up," Ed muttered, a red blush creeping into his cheeks. "I would've been okay!"

Saya looked at him like one looks at a six year old who insists the sky is purple. "Yeah… and more drowned than you already are," she retorted. "How about a little gratitude for saving your skin?"

Ed's blush deepened and he looked away, suddenly uncomfortably aware of Saya's hand on his shoulder as she dragged him to shore. "…thanks."

"That's more like it," Saya grinned.

* * *

Psiren was in handcuffs. She smiled at the soaking wet teens in front of her as policemen surrounded the area and secured her. An open prison car waited to take her to prison. "You were wonderful, little boy," she smiled. "You will become a good man. When that time comes, let's battle again." 

"Oi…" Ed grumbled. "You made me get wet."

"You're not one to complain," Saya retorted. "I got wet too."

"Let me tell you all something nice about the Philosopher's Stone," Psiren smiled, bending down to the Ed and Saya's heights. "Head to the city of Xenotime. I've heard there's some research on the Philosopher's Stone going on there."

"Xenotime…" Ed repeated.

Then she was gone.

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Ed asked Al as the train started off. Al was hunched by the window as Saya read the newspaper in the light of the setting sun. "I had to do it, since she was just a criminal…" 

"That's wrong!" Al retorted. "She wasn't just a criminal…you're the one who said that there are times when one must do evil. Clara-san… Clara-san is a kind person. I know that you know that too, Nii-san!"

Ed stopped eating for a second. "Well… I'm not sure about that…"

Saya turned a page of the newspaper and gasped.

Ed glanced at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, but immediately cut himself off when she started laughing.

"Listen to this," she laughed. "'The Psiren of Aquroya Escapes Again!!"

"What? Let me see that!" Ed demanded, grabbing the newspaper. "'Psiren, the renown thief of the tourist city Aquroya, has escaped from the claws of justice yet again. She apparently was feeling warm in the prison car, and requested for an accompanying police officer to lower the zipper on her chest'…" He sweatdropped. "That woman…"

Al didn't say anything, but Saya shielded her eyes when she looked at him. "Whoa, the happy glow. It's blinding," she teased playfully. Al chuckled.

**Next: Imposters? There are people impostering Ed and Al! And why is a cough such a big deal? It's just a sign of a cold...right?**


	13. Imposters

**Author's Note: YAY XENOTIME!! Thanks for the review's I've gotten!**

**Invader-Nehima- Thanks! Permanent markers are the number one evil weapon 'evil grin'**

**JuniperScaymoore- Hey thanks! I really appreciate your reviews and comments!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirteen: Imposters

"Is the Philosopher's Stone really in a desolate place like this?" Al asked, when they arrived at Xenotime. "I can't believe this place was once prosperous with gold."

"All the more reason for there to be research going on here," Ed sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Saya smiled. "If they can't mine gold from the mountains, they probably want to try and transmute gold with the Philosopher's Stone. Since this place used to produce it, no one would suspect any gold that was sold as profit here."

Al sighed. "The ideas that adults come up with sicken me."

She laughed at that, but suddenly there was a scream.

Saya narrowed her eyes. "That was a little girl…"

"Elisa!" a man yelled. "Everyone! Give us a hand here!"

Ed, Al, and Saya went to investigate. "What happened?" Ed asked.

A man gestured wildly at an upended coal car. "My daughter is stuck under this!"

"What?!"

Ed ran over and looked at the angle of the coal cart. It was squashing the life out of the girl… the only thing that had saved her was that it had landed on a small boulder, so it was at a sharply acute angle rather than parallel with the ground.

He smiled encouragingly at the little girl, who looked at him with terrified brown eyes. "Just bear it a little longer," he grinned, before clapping his hands and turning the coal cart into a bar of metal.

As the men gasped, Saya bent down to inspect the girl. "Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked gently.

"M… my back, and my chest," she whimpered.

Saya patted her head. "Can you sit up for me?"

Elisa obeyed, letting out little whispers of pain as she leaned against the rock. She hissed as Saya pressed her fingers on her chest, gently working her way down.

"Oi, you, what are you doing to my daughter?" the man demanded.

"I'm a doctor," Saya replied. "Four cracked ribs and a sprained back…" she muttered. "Okay, I can fix that." She clapped her hands together and placed her green-glowing hands on the little girl's shoulders.

Elisa closed her eyes in fear, but when the green glow faded, her eyes popped open in surprise. "Huh…? I don't hurt anymore…"

Saya smiled. "That's good to hear. Don't go getting caught under any more coal cars, okay?"

A big smile almost cracked Elisa's face in two. "Yeah. Thanks you guys!"

"Thank you for saving my daughter," the man sighed, picking her up and hugging her.

"Papa," Elisa sighed happily.

"Will you three stay at my house?" the man offered. "It's the least I can do in return."

Ed grinned. "Thanks! We accept."

* * *

Later, it seemed that virtually the whole neighborhood had heard about the incident, and had come to the man's house to see the ones who had saved Elisa. Each family had brought a plate of food, and it was quite a feast that was set before the trio for dinner. 

"This is great!" the man exclaimed. "I didn't know that we had alchemists here in town! You really helped us out!"

Elisa smiled. "Thank you too, Armor Daddy!"

Al froze and turned into stone. Ed snorted. Saya laughed her head off as Ed explained, "No, we're brothers. He's my little brother."

Elisa looked confused. "You're the older brother? Even though you're so small?"

Now it was Ed's turn to freeze and turn into stone as Al and Saya laughed.

Elisa looked at Saya. "What about you? Are you his girlfriend?"

"EEEHH?!?!" Ed and Saya stared at each other, their faces burning. "Me… and him/her?!" they yelled unanimously, pointing at each other.

Al chuckled evilly. "Actually…"

"That's ENOUGH from you!" Ed snapped.

"A-anyways," Saya laughed nervously, "do you still hurt anywhere Elisa-chan?"

Elisa shook her head. "Thanks to you!"

"Elisa!!" A man with black hair barged into the room, holding a basket of lemons. "Is Elisa okay?!"

The girl's face lit up. "Vercio-san!" She started towards him, but her father grabbed her arm, looking at the man with loathing etched all over his face.

"You… how dare you come here!" he yelled. "You're the one who made Elisa work there! Listen Elisa, no matter what anyone says, you must not help Vercio!"

Vercio's face fell, and he looked away.

"No!" Elisa yelled. "Vercio-san didn't do anything wrong! I asked him to let me he-" Suddenly, she bent over in a fit of coughing.

Saya got up and ran around the table, kneeling next to the girl. "And here you said you were okay," she chided gently.

"I'm sorry Elisa," her father hastily apologized. "Here, drink this," he said, handing her a glass of water. Elisa carefully sipped the water.

Saya touched a green glowing finger on Elisa's forehead, her brow furrowed in concentration. Elisa stepped back. "That tickles," she laughed nervously.

Saya smiled. "Sorry, I should've warned you. I was going in to see what was wrong…"

Ed noticed Saya looked somewhat troubled as she sat back down…

Vercio left the basket of lemons on a table. "I'm sorry," he muttered, walking out the door and leaving.

Elisa looked sadly at the basket of lemons. "Vercio-san always said… your lemon pie was the best, Papa."

Her father's face fell for a moment, before he smiled and raised a fist. "Well once the Philosopher's Stone is completed, this city will prosper again!"

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards the man. "The Philosopher's Stone?!"

"Yes, yes! You all came to help with Magwar-sama's research, didn't you? His research to create the Philosopher's Stone?"

"…huh?" Ed said, confused.

"Mr. Alchemist, please help us make the Philosopher's Stone! We want to regain the city of gold, Xenotime!"

The people surrounded the table, chuckling. "Please!"

Saya sweatdropped. "It seems that things are rather complicated here…"

"I guess we'll try meeting with this Magwar person before we give a real answer," Ed said hastily.

"By the way, may we hear your names?" someone asked.

"Our names?"

Saya sighed. "Oh great, the ego…"

Ed pointed confidently to himself. "I'm Edward. Edward Elric."

"I'm his little brother, Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

People looked confused. "The Elric Brothers? The State Alchemist?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah!"

Suddenly, Ed and Al found themselves booted out the door. "Quit joking around!" yelled the man. "The real Elric brothers are already working up there! Come again when you feel like telling us your REAL names!"

Saya grinned uncomfortably. "I guess I'll excuse myself as well then," she smiled. "I'd rather stay with these guys."

"Suit yourself," the man grumbled, before slamming the door.

* * *

"Who the hell is using my name?" Ed grumbled later as they hid outside Magwar's mansion. 

"Nii-san, are we really going to sneak in?" Al asked.

"Of course! I'm going to catch those imposters and pummel information on the Philosopher's Stone out of them," Ed grumbled.

Saya grinned. "Tch, so violent," she commented airily.

Ed twitched. "I don't want to hear that from YOU," he growled, before transmuting a door in the wall.

When the had all climbed in, Saya whistled softly. "Damn, this is a lot of books…"

Ed frowned and pulled one off a shelf, flipping through it. "This is all information on the Stone…"

"Then they're really trying to create the Philosopher's Stone here?" Al asked.

"There's no doubt about it."

There was suddenly the sound of a door opening. Saya tensed. "You guys…"

"This is a restricted area," someone called out. Ed, Al, and Saya whirled around to see a tall, blonde teenager in overalls with a little blonde boy hiding behind him.

Saya narrowed her eyes. "Are you two…?"

Ed growled. "So you're the imposters!"

The tall boy grinned. "So you must be the real Edward," he said, looking at Al.

Ed snapped. "No, NO!! I'm the real Edward!!"

The smaller boy's eyes widened. "Huh? You're the older brother?"

A shadow fell over Ed's face. "You got a problem with that?!"

"Don't get so steamed up," Saya said, punching him on the head. "It's a rational mistake to make."

"She's right, and the guards are probably also going to catch you," the tall boy commented. "So… the real little brother wears armor, huh?" he said, walking towards them. "He doesn't look 14 at all." He stopped in front of them.

"What, you want to fight?" Ed asked.

"If you go home quietly, I won't fight. Let us be like this for a while."

"Is that the attitude of someone asking a favor?" Ed growled. "Sit."

Silence…

"Don't look down on me!!"

Saya sweatdropped. "Ed…"

The tall boy shrugged. "I guess it makes sense that you're disturbed. You're 15 and you're only that tall…"

Ed snapped. He raised a fist to punch the guy's face… and the tall guy just neatly moved to one side. Ed tried to punch him several more times. He didn't get a single hit… and the tall boy finally caught his right fist. "Automail, eh?" he asked. "The real one has had his share of troubles."

"And you seem to have had a not-so-easy life as well," Ed growled. Raising his foot, he kicked the taller boy in the face. The taller boy slid backwards, and Ed charged with a yell, but suddenly came flying back from a punch to the face.

"Show me a State Alchemist's ability!" the tall boy dared.

Ed grinned. "You'd better not regret it!" he roared, transmuting spiked stones out of the floor that hurled themselves at the tall boy, who dodged and came around.

"Pretty good! No transmutation circle, eh?"

Suddenly a red light flared. Saya scowled and quickly transmuted a thick wall to block the incoming stone vines… which crashed right through. She dropped and rolled on the floor, barely dodging the sharp tips. As it was, one sliced her cheek.

"Oh excuse me! I didn't mean to harm the lady," the tall boy smiled, offering a hand. "You're pretty cute, if rather short, but you're an alchemist as well. Would you like to stay here and help me research the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed growled ferociously. "Why the hell are you hitting on someone when you're in the middle of a fight?! Take me seriously, dammit!"

The tall boy bent down and stroked Saya's hair. "But your friend here _is_ cute.

Saya smiled politely before spinning on her elbow and smashing the tall boy's knees together. "No thanks," she said cheerfully.

"What was that?!" yelled a guard's voice.

"Over here!"

"Time to get out of here," Saya commented with a grin.

* * *

_"Nii-san… let's stop doing this… What if those two tell people the truth?"_

_"Don't worry. No one will believe what they say. Let's hurry and complete the Philosopher's Stone, then get out of this city."_

_"Will it really work?"_

_"I'm not letting Magwar get famous from Father's life research."_

_"But-"_

_"Don't worry. If worst comes to worst, I'll be sure to at least let you escape."_

_"Nii-san… you don't understand. That… that won't make me happy…"_

* * *

Later, Ed, Al, and Saya were out on a hill under the stars. "Damn, I'm hurting all over," Ed moaned. 

"That imposter was very strong," Al said.

"It must've been the Stone's power," Saya said dreamily, laying on her back and watching the stars.

"Is the Stone complete then?"

Ed sat up and scowled. "I don't know… but I'll be sure to find out."

There was a short silence…

"I wonder what those brother's names are," Al said. "Those two must have real names. Is the older brother older than you, Nii-san?"

There was a crash. Saya glanced at them to see that Ed had punched Al. "Don't jump to conclusions based on height alone!"

"I really don't see what's so bad about being short," Saya commented, sitting up. "Why do you always make such a fuss about it- Hang on, did you say you were hurting?"

"It's nothing," Ed muttered, but he stopped when two green-glowing hands placed themselves on his shoulders.

Saya looked at him, exasperated. "Jeez, how many muscles can you pull in a five minute fight?" she muttered. Ed felt his muscles loosen and stop aching, and a cool relief settled into his body. He sighed in contentment, but stiffened when Saya's gloved hand cradled his cheek. "You're cheek's bruised and swollen up from that punch earlier," she explained.

As Ed felt the swelling in his cheek go down, he felt the heat in his face start rising. "Bomb…"

Suddenly, footsteps made everyone look around.

"You're the person who came to the shop this afternoon," Al noticed.

Saya smiled. "You're Vercio-san, right?"

"If you all have no place to stay, you can stay at my house," Vercio said tonelessly. Then he started walking away without waiting for an answer.

After a moment of stunned silence, they all scrambled to follow him.

"Thanks," said Al once they reached his house. "You really saved us out there."

"I cannot let children sleep outside at night," was all Vercio said. He took out a bottle of salve and gave it to Saya. "That's for the cut on your cheek."

"Thank you Vercio-san," Saya smiled, accepting the salve. Opening it, her eyes widened in surprise. _Lemon extract?_ she thought.

"You're not going to ask us our names?" Ed asked.

"The Elric Brothers, no? And I haven't heard your name, little miss."

"Hanabi Saya. Nice to meet you!"

Al stood. "Then you believe us?"

"No… but I believe you have your reasons. I'm not the one who'll be responsible for it. You two will."

"You don't seem very interested in the Philosopher's Stone," Ed commented.

Vercio sighed. "The people in this city can't forget the wealth that gold brought to them. So they're all acting exactly the way Magwar wants them too."

* * *

"What do you think it means?" Saya asked. She had been given a separate room and had dropped in to talk before retiring to bed. "I have a feeling that there's something really wrong going on with that research…" 

"Well whatever it is, we'll find out what's going on," Ed growled, laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"But listen! When I checked Elisa earlier, there was something weird causing her cough. I don't know what it is, but it's not normal…"

**Next: The secret behind the research, the cause of the sickness, Saya's healing ability tested... all next! With three reviews, I'll post the next chapter.**


	14. Poison

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It was nice to get three reviews in one day... but maybe I shouldn't ask for them. People should review only if they want to, right? **

**JuniperScaymoore- Thanks for your constant flow of support! I really appreciate it!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- Hey thanks! Nice to know people are enjoying my story since I get literally no reviews until I specifically ask. **

**Invader-Nehima- Well... in this chapter, yes, Saya does try t- whoops, wait, that would be a spoiler. XD Read the chapt and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fourteen: Poison

The next morning, they woke up to a little girl's voice. "Good morning Vercio-san!"

Saya sat up blearily. "Elisa?"

"Your dad's going to yell at you for visiting me again."

"It's okay, it's fine! Dad's talking about the gold mine now so he won't notice!"

"Good morning," Al called as he led Ed and Saya into the kitchen.

Elisa turned and smiled. "So you guys came here! Were you the ones who snuck into Magwar-sama's mansion?"

"You're a good guesser, Elisa-chan!" Saya smiled.

"Of course we did! We can't let those imposters roam free! Trying to create gold using the Philosopher's Stone is-"

"Ed, stop it!" Saya snapped.

Elisa's face had fallen, and she stared at the floor sadly. Ed looked at her for a second before sighing and turning down the hall. "I'm going for a walk," he muttered.

"I'll come too," Saya said, following him. "You'd do something reckless again if I didn't keep you in check!"

"No I wouldn't! Don't be ridiculous, just stay here!"

"I'm being ridiculous!"

Al watched them leave, bickering. He sighed.

"Hey, armor guy," Vercio called. "Can you go to the pharmacy and pick up Elisa's medicine?"

"S-sure…"

* * *

At the pharmacy, Al felt very uncomfortable, due to the fact that all the people seemed to be whispering about him…

"He's the imposter..."

"Really? I hope he leaves soon."

"Maybe they were the ones who snuck into Magwar-sama's mansion last night…"

"Hey you!"

Al turned. The pharmacist lady was holding a mop threateningly. "What do you want here?"

"I… I just came to pick up some medicine…"

"We have no medicine to cure liars! Out, out, out!!" she yelled, swinging the mop at him. As soon as Al was outside, she slammed the door in his face. He sighed.

"Darn… now I can't get the medicine…"

"I'll get it for you," a voice offered.

When Al looked down, there was the little brother from the previous night. He looked extremely sad for some reason… "What?"

"It's equivalent trade… to return the favor for borrowing your name."

* * *

The boy handed Al the paper bag with the medicine. "Here."

"Thanks." They sat together and looked at the city for a moment before Al spoke up. "We both have trouble with our reckless brothers, don't we?"

The boy looked surprised. "You're not mad?"

"You have your reasons, right?"

"…I'm sorry. We needed famous names to participate in Magwar-san's research. The Elric Brother is the only young State Alchemist…"

"Do you need the Stone that badly?"

"Dad was a researcher. His life's work was centered around the Stone."

"Your father was also an alchemist?" Al asked, a little surprised.

"But… one day, he disappeared all of a sudden. So Nii-san is forcing himself to finish Dad's work." The boy started shaking. "I… I don't want him to do that…"

"That's the opposite of my brother," Al said. "He hates our alchemist dad. Our dad was too involved with alchemy, and made Mom sad. In our travels, we've seen many other people who've suffered because of alchemy." Involuntarily, a picture of a smiling girl with sparkling blue eyes and her brown hair plaited into pigtails came into his mind. She was playing with a big white dog that was twice her own size… Al continued. "Hey… if your brother is doing something wrong, you're the only one that can stop him. He'll only be hurt otherwise."

The boy looked downwards. "Yeah…"

"Come to think of it, a lot of people have some sort of cough in this city," Al noticed. "There were a lot of people at the pharmacy… I wonder if this medicine is to stop the coughing."

The boy stiffened. "That's… oh…" He looked over into the entrance to an alley, where the tall boy from last night was waiting. "Nii-san… I have to go!" he told Al apologetically. He ran off.

"Wait!" Al called. "What's your real name?"

The boy turned and waved. "It's Fletcher!" Then he ran and disappeared from sight with his brother.

Al watched them go. After they disappeared, he turned around to go back to Vercio's house when he heard approaching footsteps and a familiar voice yelled. "Ed! Wait up!"

Ed and Saya ran past Al. "Nii-san? Saya-san?"

Ed stopped short. "Al? What are y-"

"WHOA!!" Saya skidded to a halt, stopping two inches short of running into Ed.

"What are you both doing here?" Al asked.

"Ed said he found the imposter or something… he never really explained," Saya gasped.

"I saw him!" Ed insisted. "The older brother imposter! Did you see him Al?"

"Y-yeah…"

"He was posing as a good guy by fixing broken plows and transmuting wagon wheels!"

Saya sweatdropped. "That's better than doing something bad…"

Ed scowled. "I don't like how he's doing it. He's ignoring the principal of equivalent trade!"

Both Al and Saya gasped. "Like Cornello…" Saya muttered.

"Both of you! We're going to sneak in again tonight!"

"What? But it's only been a day since we first snuck in," Al said, surprised.

Ed grinned. "That's exactly why."

* * *

They snuck past the walls and guards again and ended up at the same wall as the other day. Ed grinned. "We're going with the mole strategy today!"

"Mole?" Al asked.

Ed answered by transmuting a hole in the ground. Saya grinned. "I get it…"

He jumped in. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Saya said, jumping in after him. Al followed quickly.

After what seemed a very long time to be crawling in the depths of the earth, Ed looked up. "Okay, we should've reached the bottom of the building by now."

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"Well, we'll end up somewhere anyways," Ed said, clapping his hands and transmuting an entrance to the tunnel.

Al sweatdropped as Saya laughed.

When they climbed out, they found themselves standing next to a stone stream of red water. A strange red mist hung over the ground.

Ed frowned. "This… this is the water that's the source of the red stone…" he muttered.

"Red stone?" Al asked.

"Like the one Cornello was using…" Saya said. She was sweating slightly, and her breathing was a little heavier.

"You okay?" Ed asked.

She smiled. "I'm fine. It's just the climb through the tunnel…"

Ed's frown deepened, but he turned his attention back to the red water. "I read a book in Central… it's a compound very similar to the Philosopher's Stone. It's a stone that can be created with this red water."

"So they can create the Philosopher's Stone with this water?" Al confirmed.

"But it's not going to be exactly the same… I heard some alchemist named Nash-something was researching it, but it didn't work we- hey!"

Saya suddenly fell forward coughing, her legs giving out. Ed caught her before she fell into the stream. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, sitting her against the wall.

"My body…" she whispered. "I… I can't breathe…"

"Bomb, hang in there!" Ed ordered. Saya's eyes shut, and she slumped forward in a faint. "Oi, bomb! Saya!"

Ed looked at Al. "What do you think happened?"

"Maybe she ate something weir- Nii-san!"

Ed clutched his chest. "All of a sudden… my body feels…" he choked out, before he too, fell forward in a faint.

Al caught him. "Nii-san, Nii-san!"

"This way!"

Al looked up and saw an open door. In the doorway stood Fletcher, wearing a gas mask, waveing to them madly. "Hurry, bring them here!!"

* * *

Ed came around first. His eyes half-opened, and he saw Al and Fletcher standing over him. "Nii-san, are you okay?" Al asked.

Ed's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked, sitting up. "What about the bomb…?"

"You mean the girl who was with you? She's still out," Fletcher explained.

Ed looked at Fletcher, then suddenly recognition flashed across his face. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Fletcher was taken by surprise by the rough tone. "I… I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

Ed was taken aback. "What? Why are you crying?"

"Fletcher… if you know something, please tell us," Al said. "You don't like doing this either, right?"

Fletcher didn't say anything for a moment, then he said, "The red water is-"

Saya sat up, clutching her head. "Ack, what happened back there?" she asked. She looked around and spotted Fletcher. "Oh, it's you!" she said in surprise.

"Oh, Saya-san, you're awake!" Al said.

"Took you long enough," Ed grumbled.

Fletcher hung his head. "Go on," Al urged gently.

"The red water… is very dangerous to humans. But we need it to make the red stone."

"Are the city people sick because of that?" Al asked.

Tears rolled down Fletcher's cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" he cried.

Ed looked around. They had been brought into some sort of lab where books lined the walls and test tubes held samples of the red water. He stood up. "Jeez, this thing is terrible," he muttered. "I'm going to get rid of it."

"I won't let you," a voice drawled. Everyone turned to see that the older brother, the tall guy, had come back. He was holding a blood-red stone about the size of a ping-pong ball. "The red stone has grown this big already. Father sacrificed himself for this. His death would be meaningless if the research didn't succeed."

Ed grinned evilly. "So what about that worthless pebble? It's just a fake anyways."

The tall boy scowled. He grabbed a lamp and turned it into a sword, trying a few passes with it before pointing it at Ed.

"That sword is also a fake," Ed grinned. He transmuted a knife on his arm. "I'll break it along with your stone!" he roared, charging.

There was a clash of metal on metal. Both edges held, but then the tall boy's sword started to break.

Ed's grin widened. "Unfortunately, mine is the real thing," he informed the taller boy.

The taller boy clenched his teeth and kneed Ed's stomach. Ed stumbled backwards, and the boy took the opportunity to transmute a pipe in the wall.

"This is the red water," he smiled. "If it gets on you, you're going to do more than just faint."

"Bring it on!" Ed dared, transmuting his arm into a steel umbrella.

He opened the pipe, and a flow of the red water burst out of the pipe towards Ed. He blocked it with the umbrella.

"Nii-san, don't be so reckless!!" Al exclaimed.

"Just as the little brother said, go home!" the tall boy yelled.

"I refuse!" Ed yelled back. "I won't loose to a guy who chases blindly after his dad!"

The tall boy clenched his teeth and increased the flow of red water. The flow was so great, it started to push Ed backwards.

Suddenly, Ed slipped in the puddle of red water that was growing under his feet.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled.

Ed fell on the floor, next to Al. He blinked. "Huh? I thought I was going to fall in the re-" He stopped short.

Fletcher lay on his side in the puddle.

"Fletcher!" Al cried. He ran into the red water and kneeled, picking up the smaller boy who was gritting his teeth in pain. "Fletcher, get a grip on yourself!"

The tall boy stared in horror.

"Nii-san!" Fletcher yelled. "Dad researched the red water to make people happy, remember?! But what we're doing is making people in the city suffer!! You know that Nii-san!! Who cares about fame?! **Dad wouldn't be happy with this!!**"

The tall boy seemed at loss for words, but a guilty look crept over his face. Saya kneeled down in the red water to take a look at Fletcher. "People like you are such idiots," she chided gently.

Fletcher gasped. "You're touching the red water…!"

Saya looked down at her knees. "It's nothing… it's only automail after all," she said softly. "Here… let me take a look at you." She touched Fletcher's forehead with a green glowing fingertip. "The effect of this red water on humans looks to me like it's similar to acid," she muttered. "Internal damage to the immune system as well." Removing her finger from Fletcher's forehead and smiled, clapping her hands together. "Just bear with the pain a little longer," she encouraged, touching his burn marks with green glowing hands.

Fletcher blinked. "The pain is disappearing…"

Saya smiled. "That's good to hear." She removed her hands. "I have to go in a little deeper this time, so this might tickle a little. Try not to move though, okay?"

Fletcher nodded.

Saya clapped her hands together again and placed her hands on Fletcher's stomach. Fletcher laughed nervously, but he really did try to hold his squirming down to a minimum. When Saya was done, he rubbed his stomach and smiled. "Thanks!" he grinned. "You're really good!"

The tall boy's face relaxed a bit. "Thank you for healing my brother, miss," he said respectfully.

"I'm not done yet," Saya snapped. "Don't say anything."

Suddenly, a knock at the door made everyone look up. "Edward-sama! Edward-sama! Is everything alright?" a voice called.

"It's nothing!" the tall boy answered. He scowled. "I told them not to interfere…"

"It looks like you're not trusted," Ed smirked. "Maybe you'll feel better if you just reveal your identity.

Saya concentrated fiercely. Her hands started to grow a bright green, brighter than Ed or Al had ever seen them. _Where is the poison…?_

The person on the other side of the door pounded again. "Edward-sama!"

"It's nothing!" the boy yelled as the green tentacles flickered from Saya's lapse in concentration. His little brother's life was in the hands of this girl right now…

_Concentrate_… _gently, gently…_ A bead of sweat rolled down Saya's cheek. _Damn… what is this poison made from?! _Some teaching her mother had taught her flashed in her mind. _'To heal poison, first heal their effects. Then find the poison, break it into smaller elements that will pass harmlessly through the body.'_

No one dared to speak a word, lest Saya might loose her concentration…

_Let's see, ethanol, trace amounts of lead…_ Saya concentrated, trying to pinpoint the other harmful elements in the poison…which were being extremely elusive since she had never encountered most of these elements in this unique combination._ Damn it… damn it! I don't have enough time!_

There was more than one voice now, more than one pair of fists pounding on the door. "EDWARD-SAMA!"

Saya's concentration broke. The green light flickered and disappeared. "Shit…"

The tall boy looked very concerned. "Will he be alright?"

"The poison's still in his body," Saya answered bluntly. "Without knowing what's in the damn stuff, I can't break it down. I can postpone the effects for now, but he needs to take it easy or else he'll end up coughing like all the rest."

The tall boy looked stunned.

"Oi, come back here!" Saya suddenly yelled. "I said to take it easy!"

Fletcher paid no attention. He ran to the door and scratched a transmutation circle on it. When he activated it, the wood from the floor formed itself into a tree root system across the door, sealing it shut. "Get out of here!" he cried. "Hurry!"

Al and Saya looked at Ed.

"If you three get caught, we'll be in trouble as well. We'll clarify this matter soon!"

Loud pounding was heard on the door. It sounded like people were trying to break it down from the other side. Ed scowled. "Al, Bomb, let's go."

"You! Tall guy!" Saya barked. "Before we go, give me a sample of the red water."

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled.

"I need to find out what's in that poison!" she yelled back. Her eyes were fierce, and there was no laughter in them for once. "If I can't find out…"

Saya didn't have to finish that statement. The tall boy wasted no time. Grabbing a test tube, he shoved it into her hands. "Cure my brother," he ordered. "…please."

Well, okay, maybe not an order.

Saya stuffed the test tube into a pouch on her belt and nodded.

"Bomb! We need to get out of here!"

Saya blinked. "Oh, right." She led the way. Running to a window, she jumped and curled into a ball, smashing through the window, but letting her automail take the impact. Ed and Al followed quickly.

Together they all leaped over the fence… and were gone.

The tall boy watched them go before turning to his brother with a small smile on his face. "You shouldn't have used alchemy. Dad never liked it when you did."

Suddenly, the people finally broke into the room. A few guards ran in, followed by a man with graying hair in his late sixties or so. "This is terrible!" he cried.

The tall boy stared. "Magwar-sama…"

"Oh good, you two are safe. The stone, is it safe?"

"Please don't worry, it's right here," the tall boy said, giving the golfball-sized stone to Magwa, who took it with a look of pathetic relief.

"Well done growing it to this size," he praised, before turning serious. "But we don't have any more time. Please use 'that' method soon."

The tall boy looked uncomfortable. "We don't have to use 'that' method for the stone t-"

"You're not going to follow my orders?"

"…"

"There was a man who said something similar a while ago," Magwar said, dropping the stone into a lantern-like container holding more of the red water. It started glowing red. "He was a loser who ran away though."

The tall boy narrowed his eyes. "That container…"

Magwar smirked. "As long as I have this, I can do this even though I am not an alchemist!" he said, making the wood of the floor into vines and wrapping up the two boys in tight bonds.

"Nii-san…!" Fletcher cried.

The tall boy's eyes went wide. "Magwar-sama!"

But there was no stopping the man now. His eyes were wide and insane. "Such power…" he crooned. Looking at the two boys trussed up like chickens, he smirked. "The real Elric brothers have blonde hair and golden eyes, not to mention a female tagalong. You two are not them, you are Nash Tringham's sons!"


	15. Healing

**Author's Note: As usual, thanks to the peeps who give me reviews! Just a note, I will always mention everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**JuniperScaymoore- Thanks for the review, as always! Man, does she have a hard time with it though...**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- Ha ha! XD I'll say something to make you feel better, I'm even shorter than Ed. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifteen: Healing

Ed, Saya, and Al crept back into Vercio's house. They thought they were being quiet enough, until a voice suddenly spoke up from behind a chair. "I heard a lot of noise coming from the mansion."

They froze. Ed chuckled nervously. "Really, was there?"

"You all went there again, didn't you? You guys just can't be helpe-"

A fit of coughing sounded from the bedroom. Saya looked around. "Elisa's still here?"

"The grape tree was about to whither, and she didn't want to leave its side. I just put her to bed."

Saya's face fell. "Her cough…"

"Yes. It's gotten worse."

Saya clenched her teeth. "I'm going to try again."

"You shouldn't. You might make it worse."

"But I can't just sit around when there's a sick person nearby! Especially a child," Saya retorted, pain on her face. "Now that I know the sickness is caused by the red water, I might be able to do something." She disappeared into Elisa's room. "Please don't disturb me. I'm going to need to silence for concentration."

"Red water?" Vercio asked.

Ed nodded. "They were trying to crystallize it to make a stone. But then again, the red water is merely an imitation."

"What did Fletcher mean by his father's dream?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged carelessly. "Who knows? That must've just been a lame excuse."

Vercio frowned. "So the ones up at the mansion are really… not the Elric brothers then, huh?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Ed grumbled.

"Could those two be Nash's sons…?" Vercio muttered.

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Nash? You mean the one who discovered the red water? Nash… something…"

"Nash Tringham," Vercio explained. "He was from this city, but went to Central to do some research on the red water." His face darkened. "But one day… he came back, looking like an old man. I was one of the first to see him return, and I offered to treat him to a drink. He said that he would never return to Central, even if it meant leaving his entire family behind. That's when the city's greatest landowner, Magwar, came and spoke to him, proposing research on the red water to make gold. The city was declining, and the people were starting to become uneasy. After a long battle, Nash finally gave in. He secluded himself in one of Magwar's mines to do his research. The city became prosperous again, but at the same time, there was an unknown sickness. Newborn babies were dying because there was no way to cure it."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Elisa…"

Vercio nodded. "After a while, Marco, an alchemist doctor, came here. He looked at Elisa, and said the cause was a poison that had spread into the earth: the red water. He took something out of his bag and placed it on her head. It glowed with a bright light."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "It was glowing?"

Al looked at Ed. "Nii-san, could that light be…"

Vercio sighed. "Anyway, it was certain Elisa was saved thanks to his treatment. One day, I saw Nash again, and pressed him for answers. He wouldn't give me any. He just said that 'it' had happened again, and he would end everything. No one has seen him since. Eventually, less gold was mined, and the city started declining again. If those two are Nash's sons, they must have come from Central after their father. Their names are Russel Tringham and Fletcher Tringham."

* * *

Saya closed her eyes, remembering something her mother had taught her about poisons… _"To remove most poisons, mostly people just need to take the antibody, and they will be fine. However, there are some poisons for which there are no antibodies, and to help these people, you need to do a direct extraction. Remember, use this method only as a last resort, because it's very energy-draining, not to mention extremely delicate, and if it goes wrong, the results can be catastrophic. Poison attacks individual cells, so find the essence of the poison. Find it, hold each individual particle, and draw it out gently through the cells. It's a simple enough process, but it's actually doing it that's the hard part. Also, natural body fluids will also be extracted with the poison"_

Elisa looked up. Saya opened her eyes and smiled. "Elisa-chan, I'm going to try to make your cough better. Would you like me to do that?"

The smaller girl's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Saya nodded, picking up an empty bowl on the night table and placing it on the bed. "I think I can. But I'll need to do a quick examination, like last time. Remember?"

Elisa nodded. "The tickling thing? Okay."

Saya's face became serious. "Elisa, I'll say this right now. This is temporary. I can't make it last forever… at least, not at the moment." _As long as the red water's still around… I won't be able to take it away completely. More will just go into her body…_

Elisa nodded. "I got it."

Saya smiled. "Then I'll need you to lay down for me." She put two green glowing hands on Elisa's chest and went in. _The immune system…and the circulatory system… both have been damaged…_

Opening her eyes, Saya smiled. "Elisa-chan, this is going to be a little uncomfortable, but please bear with me, okay?"

Elisa nodded. 'Trust' was the message in her big brown eyes.

Taking and deep breath, Saya closed her eyes and went in. _"To remove most poisons, you must concentrate."_ Tiny green tendrils started to snake off Saya's hands.

_"Poison attacks individual cells, so find the essence of the poison. Find it…"_ Saya gently placed her hands on the girl's stomach, and the tendrils went into her body, seeking the poison that she commanded it to find.

When the tendrils started absorbing something, Saya knew she had found the poison. _"Hold each individual particle…"_ Saya gritted her teeth at the amount of concentration this step took. There was such a large amount of poison, she was surprised this girl was still alive…

_"And draw it out gently through the cells."_ Raising her hands slowly, agonizingly slowly, Saya carefully guided the poison around and between individual cells. Elisa made a face at the strange sensation, but did her absolute best not to move.

As the tendrils reappeared, carrying their burden, they looked strangely purple. Elisa stared at them with fascinated horror. "W-what is that…?"

"It's what was making you cough," Saya muttered, dumping the contents of the tendrils into the bowl she had put on the bed earlier. She sighed and leaned her head back. "Eat a healthy diet and you'll be better soon," she smiled.

Elisa touched her throat. "Now that I think about it… I don't need to cough." She sat on the bed, her eyes wide…

Saya smiled. "That's good."

* * *

Ed sat in an orange tree outside, watching the moon. Al sighed. "Nii-san…" 

"What?"

"It can't be helped. Those two only have their father."

"Those two are just justifying this by using their dad as an excuse."

"That might be, but we're doing the same thing."

Ed scowled and didn't reply.

"I understand their feelings," Al continued.

Suddenly, a scream came out of the house. The lights turned on as the brothers whirled. "What's wrong?" Vercio's voice asked.

The scream turned into laughter. "I don't need to cough!" Elisa's voice sang. "No more yucky medicine, I don't need to cough!! Thank you! Thank you so much!!"

Al chuckled. "I guess Saya-san succeeded…"

Saya stumbled out of the house. She slumped against an orange tree and placed her forehead against it. Ed caught the expression on her face narrowed his eyes. He jumped out of the tree and ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground. "Oi, Bomb, what's wrong?

Saya opened her eyes. "Huh? Ed?"

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

Saya sat up, rubbing her head. "I'm fine… the extraction was really tiring though. I didn't have the materials to create an antidote… and I don't think I could've found one anyways, not without a month or two, maybe three." Her eyes were miserable. "I need to find out what's in that poison…"

Ed breathed a silent sigh of relief. "You should go to sleep then. Why'd you come out here?"

"To talk." Saya met Ed's golden eyes squarely with her blue ones. "Fill me in on everything Vercio told you about. I'm not going back to the mansion ignorant." Then she grinned. "Not to mention that it kills me when the bean knows something that I don't."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN?!?!"

"You ARE a bean, why don't you just face the truth already?"

"You're a midget compared to me! I'm taller than you are!"

"By an inch."

"I'm still taller than you! You're the bean compared to my manly height!"

"Now that's just sexist. Who's the one who won't drink milk, even if it means he'll stay chibi his whole life?"

"You're not one to talk, you don't drink orange juice!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL OUT YOUR ANTENNA?!"

"I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND THEN PUT THEM BACK IN!"

Al sighed as the two continued to bicker. "Nii-san really was worried…"

* * *

Eventually, they were able to tell Saya what they had learned about the imposters. She grinned. "They're pretty stupid," she commented. "Or at least, the older brother is." 

"I don't like that guy," Ed grumbled.

Saya's grin became evil. "Because he's taller than you?"

Ed made a face. "That has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Of _course_ it doesn't," Saya sighed. "Russel, huh? He seems like an idiot to me." She looked at the moon. "But there's a chance that maybe by the time this is over, he'll want to beat the crap out of himself. If he doesn't, I'll do it for him."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you should come tomorrow Bomb."

Saya winked. "Don't worry, I won't kill him."

Al sweatdropped. "Saya-san…"

"Really," Magwar told the locked up brothers, "you should've just listened to me and used 'that' method."

Fletcher looked at Russel. "Nii-san, what is 'that' method?"

"It's simple," Magwar answered. "We make women who have just become pregnant drink the red water."

Russel scowled darkly at the man. Fletcher looked horrified.

"Eventually, the water will flow into the placenta and crystallize. Then we 'borrow' it when the time is right, and transmute it into a stone. It's a easy method that will definitely work."

"But… the women… what happens to them?" Fletcher whimpered.

"Stop! Don't tell him!" Russel yelled, shaking with anger.

Magwar smugly looked at the brothers. "Red water is very dangerous for humans. That's all I'll say."

Fletcher's eyes darkened.

"You're indecisive, like your father," Magwar informed the older boy before turning away.

"Wait! Tell me one thing," Russel demanded. "Did my father use 'that' method?"

"He backed out at the last minute. He would still be alive today if he'd put it into action."

Russel froze. "You told us… our father died because of the sickness…"

Magwar just smirked and left.

"Wait! Wait you!" Russel roared. But this time, Magwar didn't turn back.

"I have done everything needed. Now we just need to use the real Elric brothers to put this into action," Magwar said. He spoke to a woman with black hair and uncannily pale skin who sat on the fountain of red water.

She smiled at him. "Will things go as planned though? They are not easy opponents, and there is also the matter of that girl with them, the one with automail arms and legs."

"Dealing with two or three kids like them won't be hard. Please be patient for just a little while longer."

Lust looked at the man. "Okay. Go." After Magwar left, she looked around the underground cave. "This place will fall soon…"

* * *

Later that night, Ed slept, but Saya couldn't sleep. She sat up and walked over to her belt. Reaching into a pouch, she picked out a long tube. She frowned, turning the test tube of red water over in her hands. Scowling at it, her hands turned green again. _Ethanol, trace amounts of lead… copper? No… Wait a second…_

The green glow suddenly faded. "Argh, this is so frustrating!!" she whisper-screamed. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. "Okay… again…"

Al didn't say anything, just watched as the green glow started up again.

_Again… Ethanol… yes, there is copper… hang on, lead…_ Her eyes snapped open. Lead! There was so much more lead than she had thought… it wasn't trace amounts, a good ten percent of it was lead, maybe more.

Lead poisoning, overdose of copper… Those were very bad for the human body, but those weren't the only causes… something in this poison leeched an important element from the body, weakening the body… She pushed harder, sweat standing out on her face. She couldn't keep doing direct extractions for every person in the city, she'd die before she did…

A picture of a lemon popped into her mind for no random reason. She remembered the ointment that Vercio had given her had citrus elements in it…

Her eyes snapped open. Citrus contained vitamin C… VITAMIN C! That was the element that was being removed by the poison! So if she could break down the copper and the lead, whatever element that was absorbing the vitamin C would pass through the body, so people would just need to eat a lot of citrus fruits… good thing Vercio had an orange grove and a lemon grove.

* * *

The next morning, Ed, Al, and Saya were called to the mansion. (Get this, they didn't sneak in, they were summoned by Magwar.) 

"I'm very sorry for the trouble that those fakes caused," Magwar apologized. "I was also deceived by them."

"Deceived, right," Saya smiled sweetly.

"Shut up Bomb," Ed hissed.

"It's very hard for me to ask this after all that trouble, but I think of you as high-class alchemists, so there's something I would like to ask your assistance with…"

"The research on the red water?" Ed asked.

"Oh, so you knew! That will make things much easier." He walked towards them, a pleading smile on his face. "I heard a rumor that you have a great interest in the Philosopher's Stone, the three of you," he said, holding up the golfball-sized crystal they had seen earlier.

"Oh," Ed said in bored tones.

"Does this interest you? It's something made by crystallizing the red water. It's like a prototype of the Philosopher's Stone," Magwar smiled.

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" Ed asked.

"I want to save Xenotime," Magwar said earnestly. "If we can recreate the gold vein, the people won't have to abandon this city!"

Saya tilted her head to one side. "If all the people abandoned the city, would that mean no more funds for you, as the greatest landowner around these parts?" she asked.

"That would be a problem, but I was here when the city was born! I do not wish to see it die!" Magwar gushed.

"I see," Ed said. "So, where are the fakes?"

"I put them in the underground prison," Magwar answered. "So will you accept the research?"

Ed clapped his hands together and touched the crystal, decomposing it into powder. Magwar gaped. "W-why did you do that?!"

"I have no interest in an incomplete object," Ed explained in the same bored tone. "The punishment of the fakes comes first. I tend not to forgive liars."

Magwar oh-hooed and clapped his hands together. "Does that mean you will accept this?"

"This is nothing for us," Ed said. Saya grinned as she caught the meaning of his words. Suddenly, Ed's smile turned evil. "More importantly, I haven't punished anyone in a long time. I'm getting excited." He glanced at Magwar, the evilness in his grin painfully obvious. "Would you like to watch?"

Magwar stumbled back. "No! I mean, no, um… I'll pass."

* * *

Russel hunched over, his head on his knees. He wasn't moving or saying anything. 

"Nii-san?" Fletcher asked.

Suddenly, footsteps in the hall caused them both to look um. "Jeez, you could've toned down the acting a little," Saya's voice said. "You nearly caused the poor man to wet his pants."

"It's a gift," Ed said nonchalantly.

"I wonder what he's imagining we're going to do to those two," Saya laughed as Ed opened the door.

"Hi," Al greeted the brothers.

"Alphonse-san!" Fletcher said, his eyes lighting up.

"I heard that Nash Tringham is your dad," Ed said. "What were you trying to do by resuming his research?"

"That's Dad's water," Russel scowled. "It's my duty to continue his resea-"

He stopped abruptly due to Saya leaping forward and punching him as hard as she could (which, if you don't know by now, is pretty damn hard…). "You damnned IDIOT!" she yelled. "Do you know what the people in the city are going through because you think it's your freakin' DUTY to carry on your father's work?!" She grabbed his collar, forcing him to look into her eyes, which were blazing with fury.

Al stared. "I… I've never seen Saya-san like this before…"

"Because of your damn 'research' here, _kids just like your little brother_ are _dying _from the poison in the red water! The poison attacks their immune systems and their digestive systems, and in a mining town like this, _that's not good_. Their bodies can't fight off any illnesses, nor can they receive the nutrients from the outside that they need because of that, and you're sitting here going on about how this is your _duty_, to _continue your father's work. _Yesterday, I extracted enough poison from a little girl to fill a soup bowl! She would've died this morning if I wasn't there! **As a doctor, I'm NOT letting this research go any farther, do you understand me?!**"

Ed didn't protest her actions, but he placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "Enough. He gets the point." Saya sighed and dropped Russel's collar. She walked over to Fletcher and placed a green glowing hand on his head. After a moment, she smiled. "I've broken down the poison, but make sure you eat lots of citrus over the next few weeks, okay?"

A smile spread over Fletcher's face. Russel snapped his head up. "Fletcher… Fletcher's going to be okay?"

Saya nodded. "No thanks to you," she added coldly.

"You sure are a stupid guy," Ed informed Russel. "Your dad knew about this. That's why he tried to stop the research. You can't gain happiness if you try to rely on the red water or the Philosopher's Stone." He walked forward, clapping his hands and transmuting both brothers' manacles to wooden blocks. "Move forward. Don't do stupid things anymore now that you've used my name." He turned. "Al, Bomb, let's go."

"Okay." Al and Saya followed Ed up the hall. Saya paused at the door for a second. "You guys remind me of a couple people I know," she smiled. "Why don't you try to be more like them? It'd be a big improvement," she advised, before running after Ed and Al.

**Next: Time to bring Magwar down and stop the research!**


	16. Red Flood

**Author's Note: OMG THERE ARE ACTUALLY MORE REVIEWS THAN CHAPTERS!! 'faints' **

**Teehee, well thanks for the reviews anyways! **

**JuniperScaymoore- yes, time to kick some Magwar butt, which I say was way overdue in the coming**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- YAY WE CAN BE SHORT TOGETHER! 'dances around in circles'**

**Invader-Nehima- I don't like Magwar either. That stupid (insert long parade of swear words here)**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Sixteen: Red Flood

Magwar was staring at the red powder in his hand. Gradually, his expression changed from utterly shocked to one of confidence. "All is well. If they complete the research, then-"

"And who might be this 'they' you are referring too?"

Magwar whirled, and faced the three young alchemists in the door. None of them looked very happy. Ed scowled. "There's something that's caught my attention. The red water's researcher, Nash Tringham… where did he go?"

"Nash?" Magwar shrugged his shoulders. "I fired him since the research wasn't going well."

Saya raised her eyebrows. "You don't look like the kind of person who'd just let someone go if they knew everything."

Magwar frowned. "What are you trying to say…?"

"We're not lending any help to a murderer!" Ed stated.

Magwar narrowed his eyes. "You… then I'm not letting any of you leave alive! There're plenty of other alchemists I can use!" he yelled, pointing the lantern with red water at them, dropping a little red stone into it.

"There was more than one?!" Ed exclaimed.

Magwar smirked. "This one isn't as complete as the last one though." He transmuted the lantern into a machine gun. "Die!" he roared, shooting at them.

They dodged the blast, but just barely. Ed smirked. "Is that all you've got?"

"Ed!" Saya groaned as Magwar smugly held up a whole handful of crystallized red powder. "See what you've done? You made him mad," she chided as he dumped the powder into the lantern. It transmuted into seven different guns and started firing.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ed groaned as they ran and ducked behind a pillar. "Equivalent trade doesn't apply to this guy…"

Saya looked up. "Can you guys destroy the top half of this pillar? I'll jump through and attack him from above."

"But Saya-san, you'll get shot!"

She grinned. "You keep forgetting I have a mostly automail body," she reminded them. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, got it," Ed said, clapping his hands and touching the pillar. The top half of it disappeared. "Go!"

Saya jumped. Covering her flesh parts with her automail, she bounced off the ceiling and dived for Magwar, knocking him over. Wasting no time, she slammed a leg onto the machine-gun arm, pinning it down. "Ed, Al, now!" she yelled.

Ed and Al ran out from behind the remains of the pillar and started charging Magwar…

But what no one expected, however, was for Magwar to use his other hand to grab her neck, cutting off her air.

"Bomb!" Ed yelled.

Magwar pinned her against the wall. "Sh…it…" Saya choked, her struggles getting weaker by the second.

He cackled and put the machine guns towards her head. "Elric Brothers!" he roared. "Agree to research the red water and I will release your friend!"

"Taking a hostage is dirty!" Al protested.

Magwar cackled, but he was suddenly wrapped up in wooden vines. "What…!"

Saya seized the opportunity. Sucking in a lungful of air, she slammed her toes into his groin with all the force she could muster. (It was lucky for him she was oxygen-deprived… _really_ lucky… need I say more?) "That was from the people of the city," she cough-growled.

Ed wasted no time. "Al, help me with this," he grunted, pushing the lower half of the pillar. "Bomb, move!"

Saya took one look at the falling pillar and jumped to one side just as it came crashing down on top of Magwar.

"Looks like you needed our help after all, Ed!"

Russel and Fletcher stood at the door, kneeling around a small transmutation circle.

Ed scowled at them. "What was that?"

Russel met Saya and Ed's eyes. "I'm going to stop following my father. We're going to find our own path."

Fletcher's eyes widened, and a smile nearly cracked his face in two. "Nii-san…"

Saya made a face. "Realize it sooner next time you idiot," she chided as Ed and Al grinned.

Al glanced at the place where Magwar was and gasped. "Nii-san!"

A gap in the floorboards underneath the pillar revealed stone stairs… "An underground passage?" Ed growled. "He got away then… Al! Bomb! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Fletcher yelled. They looked at him. "If you're going to go down there, you'll need these," he said, running to a cabinet and reaching into it. Pulling his hand out, he held three brown gas masks. "For the red water," he explained, tossing them.

"It's okay, I don't need one," Al said. "The armor itself acts as a, uh, filter."

"Thanks," Ed and Saya said, putting on the masks.

"Okay, let's go!" Ed said, leading the way into the passage. Saya and Al quickly followed.

Fletcher and Russel grabbed a couple masks as well before following them into the tunnel.

* * *

"Russel, are we close?" Ed asked as they ran along the tunnel, his voice muffled by the mask. 

"Almost there. There's a spring that the red water flows out from," Russel answered.

"…are you sure?" Saya asked. "The passage up ahead's been blocked…"

Russel scowled "Magwar…"

Ed walked forward. Clapping his hands, he placed his hands on the stone. "I'm going to drag this guy out!"

As the blue light of the transmutation flared, Saya gasped. "Don't be so reckless!" she screamed. Running forward, she pushed Ed against the wall, just as a cannonball from transmuted stone came flying through the entrance. The shockwave created an uncomfortable moment for Ed and Saya, because Saya was pressed against Ed, who was pressed against the wall…

However, the moment passed quickly, and they all turned their attention to the man behind the transmuted cannon.

"I will never hand this spring over!" Magwar roared. "As long as I have this water, I can continue the research! I fear no State Alchemist!"

Ed walked in the middle of the hole. "Well said," he growled, clapping his hands together. "Don't underestimate State Alchemists!!"

"DIE!" Magwar roared, firing the cannon again. Ed rebuilt the wall of stone and the explosive smashed against the wall, breaking it down but protecting the people on the other side. Magwar, however, was not so lucky. He got thrown backwards by the shockwave.

Taking advantage of the situation, Saya charged, drawing her fist back. Her eyes were cold, blue steel as she drove her fist home into Magwar's gut. Then she kicked his groin again.

When Magwar bent over, she leaned down and grinned. "So how was that?" she asked pleasantly.

Magwar looked up at her, hate in his eyes. Hate enough to conquer some of the pain and reach up to decompose her gas mask to rags with alchemy. Instinctively, Saya sucked in a breath and held it. She waved frantically at Ed, Al, Russel, and Fletcher, pointing to her face.

"Damn, he destroyed her gas mask!" Russel yelled. "She needs to get out of here!"

"Bomb, hold your breath!" Ed yelled. "Get behind me and don't breathe in, whatever you do!"

Saya gave Ed a reproachful look as she ran past. "Well gee, thanks for asking me to do something totally in the range of possibility," she told him. "I need to breathe."

But already, she was sweating from the effort of standing against the poison. "Take this," she coughed, forcing a small explosive into Ed's hand. It was about the size of pea. "Chuck it at his face for me, would you? I've already activated it, it'll explode in about thirty seconds."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed yelled. "Why're you giving it to ME?!"

Saya coughed and snatched it back. "Fine then, I'll do it!" She threw the bomb at Magwar, who screamed and ducked. It fell into the red fountain instead. "Oh shit... Ed, you'd better do your thing quick, in like, twenty-five seconds."

Ed glared at her before he walked up to Magwar. "Do you understand now?" he asked, a steel edge in his voice. Magwar looked up to see no mercy in his golden eyes. "You're dealing with someone way above your level!"

Suddenly, the cavern started to shake, and rocks started to fall from the ceiling. "Ed!" Russel yelled. "This doesn't look good! Get out of there!"

Magwar crawled to the fountain and turned his back on it, facing Ed. "I'm not handing this spring over!" he shouted over the rumbling.

Of course, he said this just as an enormous rock, jiggled loose by the quakes, fell on top of him.

The red water gushed out in an unyielding flood. Everyone stared for a second, then turned tail and ran for their lives. Soon they were far enough away so they couldn't see the water anymore, but a sound of rushing water followed them.

Saya made a face. Stopping, she clapped her hands and created a thick wall of stone behind them. "That should stop it for a little while…" she gasped, coughing slightly.

"You okay?" Ed asked.

"I'll make it out of the cave, if that's what you mean," Saya grinned.

Russel frowned. "Considering the shocks, this place may fall apart soon. Let's go!"

There was a boom... a BIG boom. It shook the ground underneath their feet and made dust flutter down from the ceiling. Everyone knew what had caused it, and avoided making direct eye contact with Saya, who started laughing.

"Man, how did one little bomb have such a big explosion?" Ed grumbled as they ran outside.

* * *

Outside, everyone looked back at the mountain. Little rivulets of red water flowed out of cracks in the mountain and were starting to flow towards the town. 

Ed and Saya traded a look, and they both clapped their hands and touched the ground. The ground shook, and an enormous wall of earth grew, encircling the mountain and damming all the red water.

Observing their handiwork, Ed scowled and looked back at the mountain. "Now only if that flow would stop…"

Fletcher narrowed his eyes. Running up to a tree, he quickly drew a transmutation circle with a bit of chalk and gently placed his forehead against it. It glowed green, then the green light spread to embrace the entire tree, and it didn't stop there. Every single tree on their side of the earthen wall was encased in a green light.

Saya raised her eyebrows and whistled. "Wow… pretty impressive for a little guy like him…"

The trees then all started to turn red from the bottom up.

Ed stared. "The trees are absorbing the red water…"

"Nii-san, I saw plants like this in the laboratory!" Al suddenly said.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Is he trying to make the trees absorb the red water and leech out the poison?"

Russel wordlessly walked to his younger brother and placed his hand on the smaller one.

Fletcher's eyes lit up. "Nii-san…"

Russel only nodded, and the green light of the transmutation suddenly strengthened. The trees went through a sudden growth spurt, absorbing even more of the red water… so much, in fact, that the flow stopped.

Saya grinned. "A red forest… now this is something you don't see every day," she laughed.

Ed smiled. "They did it…"

Fletcher looked at the trees. "Thank you… and sorry."

The transmutation circle lit up again, this time with a blue light. Like the green light, the blue light went and encircled all the trees… and then the trees disappeared to become dust in the sky.

Sunlight suddenly streamed in. The five of them didn't say anything, just enjoying the moment. They had succeeded.

Saya clapped her hands and touched the ground again, taking away the earthen wall. There was no need for it anymore. The city of Xenotime came into view. It was a beautiful town… encircled by forests and mountains, as the clear blue sky hung overhead.

* * *

The train whistle rang shrilly. Elisa held up a basket of lemons through the window. "These are from Vercio-san!" she smiled. 

Al too the basket. "Thank you!"

Saya hung out the window. "Remember Elisa, when I took out the poison, a lot of your body sugar came out with it, so be sure to eat well over the next few days!"

Elisa smiled. "Yes ma'am! Stay well!"

"Don't forget to remind the townspeople to eat lots of citrus fruits for the next few weeks," Saya said.

"We won't! Come visit us again!" Fletcher said.

"Okay! Maybe next time I'll make my mom's fruit tart for you guys, huh?" Saya asked.

As they continued to talk, Ed looked at Russel. "Are you sure the two of you will make it in this city?"

"I'll accept whatever punishment we receive," Russel said confidently. "My alchemy will come in handy if we work with Vercio-san." Then his face grew serious. "Ed… are you all still going to search for the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed looked surprised by the question. He didn't answer for a moment, glancing at Al. "Yeah."

"Should I tell you… how to crystallize the red water?"

When Ed didn't answer, Russel added, "It's not an apology or anything… but I think you should know."

Ed grinned. "I don't need to know. We'll figure it out on our own."

"Ed-san!" Fletcher smiled. "Please come again! We'll make this city a better place for sure!"

Elisa smiled. "I hope when you come next time, you and Saya-san will be bigger."

"What did you say?" Ed grinned. "That wasn't nice!"

"I like being small," Saya chuckled. The kids laughed.

The train whistled again and started to pull away from the station. Ed, Al, and Saya hung out the window. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Fletcher and Elisa called. "Bye bye!!"

Russel didn't say anything, just raised a hand in farewell.

* * *

"Off to East Headquarters then!" Saya crowed. "Mustang-san got transferred there, so I guess we can't visit Central for a while." 

Ed groaned. "We have to see the Colonel again…" He was going to add something else, but a piece of paper in the basket of lemons caught his eye. He took it out.

"Nii-san, what's that?" Al asked.

"It's a letter…" Ed said absentmindedly, opening it and reading it. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Eh!?"

"What is it?" Saya asked.

"I-it's nothing…" Ed said hastily. Saya and Al both got evil smirks on their faces.

The train car bounced up and down. "Let me see it!"

"No!!"

"C'mon you bean!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A B-"

While Ed was waving his arms around furiously, Saya snatched the letter. "'To Ed: You've done a lot for us. Thank you. I'm sorry I got cocky when I was a year younger than you.'" Here, Saya paused to laugh hysterically. "He's a year younger, and that much taller?!"

"Shut up," Ed grumbled. "Damn it, that's sort of funny in a weird way…"

"'I'll use you as an example to help me become a better brother for Fletcher. Have a nice trip. Russel.'"

"Those two will be fine, right?" Al asked.

Ed smiled. "Yeah. They had good faces that showed that they were determined."

Saya sighed and looked at the brothers she was traveling with, one armored and the other looking peaceful for once. "They sure do…" she murmured, a small smile on her face.

Ed looked at her. "Did you say something?"

"Nope! Not a word!"

**Next: Meeting the whole Mustang group again, what crazy things are they up to this time? Mustang's keeping quiet about something that Ed wants to know and Ed's assessment is coming up soon. But more importantly, why did all of Central's top people flee to East Headquarters?**


	17. Kittens and Puppies

**Author's Note: -gasp- Five reviews?!?!?! -faints in a happy pile of happyness-**

**kyoskitten14 (anon)- Hey thanks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Invader-Nehima- Kitties and puppies... XD Yes, there will probably be many more chapters, I don't know how many...**

**Mitarashi Riku (anon)- Thanks! Writing this actually cures my boredom, so I'm glad reading it cures other people's boredom! **

**JuniperScaymoore- Oo Now THERE'S an idea... maybe I'll do a gag chapter sometime with that XD**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- XD But I like being shorter than Ed! Saya and I share the "being small is good" philosophy. **

**As always, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Seventeen: Kittens and Puppies

It was a rather dark and dreary day, and it was raining lightly. Ed, Al, and Saya stood outside of East Headquarters. Ed was staring forlornly at the large iron gate. "We're here…"

"Yup! Let's go!" Saya crowed. "Time to see the whole crazy group!"

Al sweatdropped slightly. "Saya-san…"

Ed slouched and sighed.

Saya looked strangely at him. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you guess?" Ed asked. "I have to listen to the Colonel's long and sarcastic remarks again!" He started miming the Colonel. "'So the Philosopher's Stone in Lior was a fake as well? How long are you going to continue using military funds on this wild goose chase? Oh, where's Edward-kun?' I'm here! 'Oh, sorry, sorry, I couldn't see you because of the pile of papers.'" Ed imitated the Colonel's laugh and then slouched again.

Al looked over at a corner of the building and walked off.

"It won't be that bad!" Saya argued. "It'll be fine. Mustang-san isn't that bad."

"What're you talking about?! He's the worst ever!" Ed sighed. "But I suppose I must face what I must. Al?"

Al was bending over something in the corner. "Al, what're you doing?"

Al snapped his head up. "N-nothing!" he stuttered. "Nothing at all!"

Saya rolled her eyes. Ed shrugged. "Well c'mon then, let's go i-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

There was suddenly a loud yell from somewhere inside the headquarters. Saya blinked. "That voice…"

* * *

"DOG!" Breda was standing on top of a bookcase, frantically pressing himself against the ceiling and the wall. "DOGDOGDOGDOGDOGDO-" 

"What's wrong Breda?" Havoc asked.

"H-Havoc! Be careful! That… that!" Breda roared, pointing to the floor.

Everyone looked to see a little black and white puppy sitting on the floor and wagging its tail.

Hawkeye crossed her arms. "What's this?"

"I believe it's a dog," Falman replied, stepping forward. "Carnivora Canidae. Its scientific name is-"

"That's not what I meant, Warrant Officer Falman," she sighed.

Falman saluted. "Excuse me, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Fury made a face and picked up the dog. "I'm sorry about this. I happened to pick him up on my way to work this morning."

"Sergeant Major Fury…"

"So you going to take care of it?" Havoc asked.

"I wish I could, but you know Lieutenant Havoc, they don't allow dogs in the dorm…"

"We can't take care of it here in the office though," Hawkeye pointed out.

Fury looked at the dog in his arms. "It was shivering in the rain and cold, and I just couldn't help it though… could one of you take care of it?"

Falman raised his hand in rejection. "I also live in the dorm."

Breda pressed himself against the ceiling in disgust. "No. I hate dogs."

Havoc plucked the dog out of Fury's hands. "Then I'll keep it. I like dogs."

Fury's eyes brightened. "Thank you very much, Lieutenant!"

Havoc got shifty-eyed. "I heard they're good when stir-fried." Everyone made faces as he continued. "In the east, they raise them for consumption. Red dogs in particular a-"

Hawkeye whipped the dog out of Havoc's hand and gave it back to Fury. "We'll find someone else."

"H-hey, I was kidding," Havoc protested. Everyone turned untrusting faces towards him.

The door to the office opened. Saya, Al, and Ed all poked their heads in. "Um, excuse me for interrupting," Ed called.

Hawkeye smiled. "Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, Saya-chan, you've returned?"

They smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you're doing well Hawkeye-san, Fury-san, Havoc-san, Falman-san!" Saya called. She looked around the room curiously. "Huh? Breda-san isn't here… did something happen? I thought we heard him yell earlier…"

The group sweatdropped and glanced to the upper right-hand corner. Saya followed their looks then yelled in surprise. "Breda-san!"

Ed made a face. "What are you doing up there, Lieutenant?"

Breda, however, was saved from having to answer this when a meow suddenly came from inside Al. Everyone froze.

"What was that…?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed made a face. "Al, come here!" he whispered, dragging Al out of the room.

"Edward-kun, your report!"

Ed stuck his head back into the room with an improvised salute. "I'll give it directly to the Colonel!" he called, before shutting the door.

* * *

Saya's eye twitched. "I… it's the cat…" 

Ed looked up from petting the cat previously hidden behind Al's breastplate. "What?"

"It's the cat that always follows me around…"

Ed looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh right!" Al said. "When we first met you, wasn't there a cat on your head?'

"I thought I left it back then… this is the same cat. I'm sure of it."

Al looked hopefully at Ed. "Nii-san, can I keep it?"

Ed sighed. "You know we're not in any position to take care of any animals. Why'd you pick it up to begin with?"

"…it was shivering in the rain…"

"Well put it back where you found it!"

Al slowly bent his head and was silent. Saya hastily backed away. "NII-SAN YOU IDIOT! YOU FIEND!!" he yelled, knocking Ed into the air and running down the hall.

"Al, don't run! You're hurting the cat!" Saya yelled after him.

"I know that! I know that!" Al cried.

Ed watched Al go, a strange look on his face. Saya glanced at him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Ed chuckled a bit. "When I was a kid… I used to bring home every stray cat I found to our mom, begging her to keep it. She always said no."

Saya grinned. "One time I found a bird with a broken wing. I brought it to Mama, and she and I took care of it together."

Ed looked at her when she didn't continue. "What happened to it?"

"Its wing got better… and after that, I left my window open every morning. It would fly in and sing me and Mama awake. But one day, about a year later, it didn't come, and we never saw it again." She sighed. "It probably died somehow."

Ed stayed silent for a moment, before he stood and stretched. "Might as well go give my report to the Colonel now," he sighed. "I wonder what he's going to do to me this time…"

"I'll come," Saya grinned. "I want to say hello and see how he's doing away from Central."

* * *

Mustang eyed the two teens sitting on the couches in front of his desk. "You seem to gather attention wherever you go." 

"You mean at Lior?" Ed grumbled. "You're the one who gave me the information about that."

"But I didn't tell you to make the head priest loose all of his believers," Mustang pointed out.

Ed shrugged. "Well as a result, now the city is under the control of East Headquarters, isn't it?" Suddenly he sat up straight. "Wait, don't tell me you were planning that from the beginning…"

Mustang only smiled. "I also received a report that Magwar's mansion in Xenotime was destroyed, and he is currently missing?"

Ed suddenly got shifty-eyed. "Eh? Where was this Xenotime again?"

"Could you also do a report on the red water?"

Saya laughed. "That's just mean, Mustang-san!"

Mustang pulled out another file. "I also received a call from the police chief in tourist Aquroya. Is it true that the face of Psiren under the mask is beautiful?"

Ed turned red, then made a face. "You made it a point to know everything we do," he grumbled.

Mustang sighed. "Fullmetal, why don't you just settle down somewhere for a while? Take a rest?"

"You want me to listen to what you say here? We have a purpose."

"The Philosopher's Stone, huh? But even after three years of searching, you still have not found it."

Ed's scowl deepened. "I'll find it." He stood and politely bowed to Mustang before turning.

Saya was about to leap up and do the same when Ed suddenly stopped. "Colonel… would you know anything about an alchemist doctor by the name of Marco? He appeared in Xenotime five years ago. He cured the red water's poison which no one else could cure. If he's that good, I thought the military might know his name."

Mustang didn't even turn around. "The name is not familiar to me, but I will look into it."

Hawkeye opened the door with a salute. "Colonel."

A big man in a richly decorated military uniform came through the opened door. "Colonel Mustang, yes?"

Mustang faced the visitor saluted, then paused when a number of people filed into the room and lined the walls, including Armstrong and Hughes. Catching Mustang's eye, Hughes grinned and shrugged, also winking at the two teens standing in the center of the room. They nodded slightly.

"Brigadier General, this is an unexpected visit," Mustang said.

"As of today, we will be making this office a temporary Central Headquarters," said the Brigadier General with no explanation.

"'Temporary Central Headquarters'?" Mustang repeated.

Even Saya realized this was not a good time to be casual when the Fuhrer himself entered the office, smiling and closely followed by his secretary. Everyone saluted, including Ed and Saya.

The Fuhrer laughed. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but let's be optimistic here."

Musgang saluted. "Fuhrer."

"The Fuhrer and his men will be inspecting the East," the Brigadier General said.

Ed narrowed his eyes, looking at the secretary with a cold and calculating stare. Saya noticed, then looked over the secretary herself. She was a rather attractive woman, seemingly the quieter type judging from her body posture.

* * *

"Ed, why were you glaring at the Furher's secretary back there?" Saya asked as she and Ed stood in line to get lunch later. "Do you know her?" 

Ed took his time answering, collecting his food and sitting down at a table without answering. Saya followed. "Well?"

He scowled at his mashed potatoes. "I don't know. She just bothers me."

"But why? She seems nice enough."

"It's not her personality…" Ed was saved from having to answer further when Hughes sat down at the table.

"Yo!" he greeted them both. "Guess what? My dear Elicia is turned three! Look, I have a picture!" Whipping a small photograph out of his breast pocket, he kissed it before shoving it in their faces. "She just learned how to ride a tricycle! And she follows me around wherever I go!"

Saya sweatdropped slightly. "You haven't changed a bit, Major…"

"I have more, would you two like to see?"

Ed and Saya smiled shakily. "No…"

"By the way, you should have told us if you were going to come here," Ed commented.

Hughes clucked his tongue. "But I wanted to see Mustang's surprised face! Oh! I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now, didn't you hear? I do investigations for the military court."

"Then shouldn't you be back in Central?" Saya asked.

Hughes pouted. "But there's nothing to do there, since all the important people ran away here- oops! Shoot…" he muttered as Saya and Ed snapped their eyes towards him with new attention.

"What was that? Why did they all run away from Central?" Saya demanded.

Hughes laughed. "Nothing! Nothing, forget I said that!" He grinned at them. "So have you gotten together yet?"

Ed groaned. "Major, we go through this every time…"

Hughes grinned. "But you two make such a cute couple! And it's LIEUTENANT COLONEL."

"Right…"

"Lieutenant, we're just friends," Saya protested. "So you should stop teasing us about something that doesn't even exist."

Hughes sighed. "Denial, denial," he told the ceiling mournfully. Then his face became more serious. "More importantly…" he leaned in closer to whisper. "How're things going with the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed looked at the floor. "I think we're a bit closer to finding it now, we've got a new lead. Have you heard of anyone by the name of Dr. Marco? The Colonel won't tell me anything…"

"Dr. Marco? Doesn't ring a bell… Maybe he really doesn't know."

Ed frowned. "No, I'm sure that guy is hiding somet-"

"Heads up," Saya warned as a shadow fell over the table.

Hughes looked up and saluted. "Brigadier General Gran."

"The Iron Blood Alchemist…" Ed muttered to Saya, who was looking confused.

"Are you talking about the runaway, Marco?" he asked. "Six years ago, many alchemists were gathered at the rebellion in the East. But Marco ran away from the battlefield before it ended. And he has been missing ever since."

* * *

Ed confronted the Colonel later. "A runaway?" Mustang asked. 

Saya had chosen (wisely) to stay outside the room this time.

"I don't know."

Ed scowled. He bowed and left the room without another word. Saya looked up. "How was it?"

"We're going to the library." He walked off without even looking at her.

Saya sighed. "Guess Mustang-san didn't say anything…"

* * *

Ed tore through the records, dropping the books on the floor after he was done. "Dr. Marco… Dr. Marco… Damn it, all records of him were erased!" he yelled in frusturation. "The only way now is the beat up the Colonel and make him spill the information!" 

Al sweatdropped. "'Beat up'? Nii-san, please-" A meow came from inside his breastplate, and he stopped talking.

Ed made a face. "You still have it…?"

"Ah, well, I mean, the rain hasn't stopped yet! So I just thought I would keep it until the storm's over…"

Saya waved to Hughes, who had just entered the room. "Yo!"

He grinned. "Yo! I forgot to tell you something important back there."

Ed glared at him. "What is it?"

Hughes stepped back hastily. "Uh… so…" He cleared his throat. "This year's assessment will take place here, and not in Central."

"Assessment?" Saya asked.

"The assessment to update one's State Alchemist qualification?" Al confirmed.

Hughes started to leave. "I'll let you know the rules later on…"

"Wait Major!" Ed called.

Hughes stuck his finger in Ed's face. "LIEUTENANT COLONEL."

"Right, Lieutenant... I have an assessment method I'd like to try out!"

Hughes blinked. "What?"

Saya made a long-suffering face and sighed. "He's going to do something reckless again…"

* * *

"Combat assessment?" Havoc asked. "Is there such a thing?" 

"Alchemist commence a mock battle," Falman explained, "and the match itself becomes the assessment."

"And Edward requested that himself? And he chose the Colonel as his opponent?" Fury asked.

"Yeah. I wonder who's stronger when they duke it out," Falman grinned.

"The Colonel, of course!" Fury said.

"No, the Fullmetal one is quite good himself."

"Why did Edward-san suggest such a thing though?" Fury asked.

Hawkeye answered that. "I heard that if he wins, the Colonel has to take care of a cat."

Mustang opened the door. Walking right up to Fury, he snatched the dog out of his hands and held the poor creature in the air. He scowled at it. "A dog." Then he smiled. "A good dog!"

"Really?" Fury asked.

"Of course!" Mustang said, fixing Fury with a cold stare. "Its loyalty is most admirable! It must listen to its master's orders! It will not complain, even if you mistreat it, and it does not require a salary!" he proclaimed, bouncing the dog up and down. "Yes! They are man's slaves! They're so nice! I love dogs! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

Poor Fury stood there like a statue in shock as everyone else sighed. Mustang laughed maniacally.

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "By the way, Colonel, are you going to accept Edward's challenge?"

Mustang stopped the maniacal laughter and grinned. "I cannot become serious against a child. It's a shame you cannot see my gallant performance though."

* * *

"It sounds interesting! I give my approval for this battle assessment!" said the Fuhrer. 

Mustang blinked. "But-"

Hughes grinned. "You may use the entire parade ground. You don't have to worry about damaging the surroundings that way!"

"Do not tell me that you are not confident," said the Brigadier General.

The Fuhrer sipped his tea before finalizing it. "Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, you will fight Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

**Next: Flame vs. Fullmetal!! Who will win? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN...**

**...okay hyper moment over... please review**


	18. A New Lead

**Author's Note: YAY A BIG THANKS AS ALWAYS TO THE REVIEWERS!!**

**kyoskitten14- yup! Flame vs Fullmetal in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**JuniperScaymoore- Thanks for all your support! You've been there since the beginning, and I really appreciate that!**

**Mitarashi Riku (anon)- oh no, I'm not going to kill Saya! well... in future chapters, she almos- ah, wait, that would be a spoiler XD**

**miin hoshi- hey thanks! always good to hear that I'm doing well! **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- TALLER ED?! -faints with the horror- If Ed were taller, he wouldn't be ED... the short mirco-chibi that we all know and love!**

**Ed: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Me: AH! WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIRO-CHIBI THAT YOU WANT TO SQUASH?!**

**Me: ...I didn't say that... well, enjoy the chapter anyways!! something is telling me that these intros are just going to keep getting more chaotic...**

**Oh, here's the real note. I've reedited some of the chapters... now Saya has a slight obsession with explosives. XD Fitting? I say yes. This is confirmed in a future chapter. Yes, dear Saya carries around f- ack, that would be a spoiler. PM me if you want to know anyways. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Eighteen: A New Lead

Mustang walked down the hall back to his office, followed closely by Havoc and Hawkeye. "I will abide by their rules for now… until I become Fuhrer and gain control of all the privileges in the military."

Hawkeye sighed. "I believe you should refrain from making any improper statements."

"But why do you hold such a big goal?" Havoc asked.

Mustang stopped in his tracks. "A stupid question."

Havoc sent a questioning glance at Hawkeye, who just shrugged.

"When I become Fuhrer…" Mustang took a pose. "My first act will be… TO MAKE ALL THE WOMEN IN THE MILITARY WEAR MINI-SKIRTS!!"

Havoc's cigarette dropped out of his mouth, and he started rubbing his cheek against Mustang's knee. "COLONEL! I'LL FOLLOW YOU WHEREVER YOU GO!"

"Good!"

"Ah, Colonel…!!"

Hawkeye sighed and walked past them, but suddenly laughter filled the hall. Saya was at one end, doubling up while clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. "Mustang-san!" she gasped.

Mustang sweatdropped. "Saya…"

"Hawkeye-san, I'll say one thing. I'm glad I didn't become a State Alchemist," she chuckled. "I'd hate to wear mini-skirts all the time." Laughing, she started walking away. "I'll see you on the parade ground!"

* * *

Hughes was acting as the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he roared. "Welcome to Eastern Headquarters! By the way, this is…" Pulling a cord, a canvas fell off of a giant picture. "MY DAUGHTER ELICIA WHO TURNED THREE THIS YEAR!!" 

The crowd booed and threw pots and pans and brooms and whatever else they could get their hands on. Other people sweatdropped.

Hughes found his mike. "Moving right along. Today's main event! In the red corner, the Flame Alchemist… ROY MUSTANG!!"

Obnoxious screaming from fangirls, cries of admiration, and heart felt rage were shouted.

"Mustang-kun! I love you!!"

"Get me a promotion like him!"

"I hate you! Give me my girlfriend back!!"

"And in the blue corner, the Fullmetal Alchemist… EDWARD ELRIC!" Hughes roared.

"Where is he?"

"He's so small!"

"An elementary-school kid?!"

"Do your best, bean boy!"

Ed snapped. "QUIT CALLING ME SMALL!"

Saya and Al held him back from killing the crowd. "Oi, save it for Mustang-san!" Saya chuckled.

Ed stopped struggling. "Oh well… today's an important day where I can hit the Colonel's face in front of everyone without any consequences!"

"But Nii-san," said Al, confused. "I thought the Colonel helped us out…"

"He used me like a slave, threatening he'd reveal my secret," Ed fumed.

Saya cocked an eyebrow. "So… you have a plan?"

"I'LL HIT HIM WITH MY FIST!"

Saya made a choking sound, trying to hold back her laughter. "W-well good luck with that…"

* * *

Eventually, Mustang and Ed stood alone with Hughes in between on the parade ground. Saya and Al had retreated to the sidelines. 

Ed scowled. "I don't care about the assessment. If I win, you're giving me information on Dr. Marco… and you're going to take care of the cat."

Mustang just smiled knowingly.

Hughes raised the mike. "Now then…" Suddenly, he bolted.

Ed watched him go with a confused look. "Huh…?"

"Ready… FIGHT!"

Ed spun towards Mustang, but Mustang snapped, making a fireball in midair. "Too slow!"

Ed rolled in midair so he wouldn't hit the ground headfirst. "That was unexpected, damn it!" he roared, before yelling and running away as Mustang continued snapping his fingers.

"Soldiers need to act quickly," Mustang smiled. "It means that in battles, you must strike quickly and end it quickly!" Snapping his fingers, he sent fireballs after Ed.

Fury watched in awe. "Flames are arising in midair…"

Havoc looked at him. "Oh right! This is your first time seeing the Colonel's moves, isn't it? His right glove is made from some special cloth called an ignition cloth. It creates sparks when he rubs it strongly enough. Then he adjusts the oxygen concentration in the air… and boom it goes."

Ed ran like a madman, trying to avoid the fireballs. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!!" he yelled.

Saya sweatdropped. "So much for strategy… AH! Why's he going that way?"

Ed jumped into the crowd. Mustang raised his eyebrows. "Now then… where did he go?" He smiled.

Saya turned at the sound of running feet. "Ed?"

"Sh!" Ed hissed. "I need to think of some way to beat him! Cover me!"

She sweatdropped.

"It's rather difficult to hit a target when it's so small," Mustang called.

Ed popped out of the crowd, a stress mark on his head. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" he roared, using Saya's head to push himself up and make himself taller.

Saya fell down from the unexpected weight. "Gah, Ed!"

"Anger the enemy to disturb him. Do not give in to the enemy's provocations," Mustang grinned, raising his right hand. He snapped.

Ed wasn't the only one who went flying. Saya, Ed, Al, and anyone within a five foot radius went flying, all yelling and screaming as everyone who was not caught in the blow ran away. Smoke filled the air. "Looks like I overdid it…" Mustang muttered.

"MUSTANG-SAN THAT WAS MEAN!" Saya yelled, picking herself up out of the rubble.

"Sorry," he called. He spotted a shadow through the smoke. "There!" he said, raising his hand. He paused… it wasn't Ed. It was a transmuted dummy wearing Ed's red jacket, sticking out its tongue at him.

Ed charged from behind, his right arm transmuted, ripping the Colonel's right glove to shreds. "You can't use your flames now!" He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. "I've got you!"

Everyone gaped at the huge stone cannon Ed transmuted. It was pointing right at Mustang.

Mustang just grinned and pulled his left hand out of his pocket… another ignition glove. Snapping his fingers, he blasted the cannon to smithereens.

Ed coughed and pulled himself out of the rubble. "Ouch…" he muttered, before he looked up to see Mustang standing over him.

"Soldiers must deceive," Mustang advised. "Attacking someone by surprise is a valid strategy, Fullmetal one."

Ed scowled. "Finish me off then."

The Colonel smiled. "I will."

Saya narrowed her eyes as Mustang raised his arm. She placed a foot on the barrier, preparing to jump into the ring if she needed too…

But suddenly, Ed had transmuted his arm and had placed its point at Mustang's throat.

"Stop there!" the Fuhrer called. He applauded. "That was a splendid fight!"

Mustang saluted. "I am honored by your compliments."

"Hang on, the match isn't over yet!" Ed argued.

The Fuhrer nodded. "True, but if you continue any further…" He gestured at the parade ground, now in ruins. "Clean up will be even more troublesome."

Saya laughed and relaxed. Neither of them were going to get hurt, and that was just fine with her.

* * *

As the sun set, Saya and Al stood with Hawkeye at the edge of the parade ground. "They were ordered to do it themselves," Hawkeye explained. "It can't be helped." 

Mustang sat on a rock and moaned. "That's why I didn't want to do this," he groaned.

Ed straightened. "Colonel… why did you go easy on me?"

There was a silence…

"Huh?"

"That last attack. You had enough time to finish me off."

Mustang didn't answer for a moment, before he turned away. "It took place many years ago… there was a rebellion in a place called Ishbal."

"The one that took place in the East, where the Ishbal people clashed with the military?"

Mustang nodded. "I saw a lot of… unpleasant things." He was quiet for a moment. "Dr. Marco, who ran away from the battlefield, was the sanest person there. I still believe that."

"Is that why you didn't say anything?" Ed asked.

"But perhaps you should see him as well."

"He's still alive?

Mustang nodded.

Ed smiled. "Colonel, I still haven't heard the reason why you stopped that last attack… never mind."

Listening, Saya sighed. "Guess we're going to go see this Marco person," she told Al.

Al nodded. "It sure seems that way."

Saya yelled in delight and did a couple cartwheels, punching the air. "Yes! We've got a new lead!"

* * *

The dog whimpered. 

Hawkeye sighed. "If there's no one who can take care of him, I will take him in."

Fury looked up. "Really!?"

The dog barked happily. Jumping out of Fury's arms, it peed against the wall.

Fury smiled. "Hey now, you can't do that just because you have a home now…"

Hawkeye loaded her gun and fired six times. The poor dog was stark flat against the wall, holding his front paws up in a surrender position.

Everyone stared at Hawkeye with mixed expressions… mostly of shock, or pity for the dog.

She smiled. "I discipline strictly. See here? This is the toilet. Got that, Black Hayate?"

"B-black… H-Hayate…?" Fury gasped, shocked by the name as much as the shooting.

* * *

Hughes took Mustang for a drink in one of the local bars. "About Lior in Ed's report… did you know that General Hakuro's unit was dispatched there?" 

Mustang glanced up from his drink. "No…"

"A horrible civil war is taking place there now," Hughes sighed.

"Ed wrote that the head priest fell, so the people will finally open their eyes."

"The head priest is still in power, and he's guiding the people to fight against the military… though I don't know if it's the same one Ed defeated. We should ask Ed to investigate the matter…"

Mustang sipped from his cup. "He thinks he's saved a city. Let's just let him believe that for now. He'll find out on his own eventually… can you tell me what's going on now? The movement of all of Central's top people to East Headquarters… this isn't an investigation, is it?"

Hughes looked grim. "The brass has convinced the Fuhrer into escaping here."

"Escape?"

"In Central alone, five State Alchemists and other related personnel… were killed."

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "Who's doing it?"

"Scar."

"'Scar'?"

"We don't have his real identity yet. There are eyewitnesses who say he has a big scar like an X on his forehead."

"So he's the one doing it?"

"He's killed five in Central, but in the whole country, nine State Alchemists have fallen to him. If we also count those who were defending the State Alchemists at the time, the count easily surpasses twenty, maybe even thirty. Victims were found with wounds as if they had been detonated from the inside out. His weapons and motives are unknown. That's why people in Central Headquarters came out here."

Mustang grinned. "So they say they're on vacation, say they're escorting the Fuhrer as an excuse, and come here. So the killer won't be coming here?"

Hughes smiled a bit sadly. "You're here as well. The people who thrust you out here three years ago know about your abilities."

Mustang sighed theatrically. "I am starting to want to run away as well."

Hughes' smile widened. "The problem though, is who his next victim is-"

The barlady came over. "Excuse me…"

Hughes smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have a cute daughter who's going to turn three soon…"

"It's a phone call for you."

"I'm sorry, I can't- oh, what?" Hughes coughed in embarassment while Mustang struggled to hide his laugher. "T-thanks…" Hughes picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Lieutenant Hughes… Major?... Oh… Okay… I understand." He put down the phone and stood. "They found a dead soldier's body at East City station."

Mustang frowned. "Was he destroyed from the inside?"

Hughes nodded grimly.

* * *

Ed, Saya, and Al gathered a little sadly around a wooden box with a blanket in it. "I received information about Marco from the Colonel… I couldn't ask him to take care of the cat too," Ed sighed. "It would go against the principal of equivalent trade…" 

"You're right," Al agreed.

Saya said nothing.

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the box, transmuting it into a more comfortable and attractive baby carriage. "I'm sorry, this is all I can do," he told it, before walking off.

Saya pet the cat on the head. "Maybe we'll meet again. You seem to do that often enough anyways," she smiled. Then she hurried to follow Ed. Al took one lat look at the cat, then followed without a word.

They walked for a while and headed to where Mustang had told them to find Dr. Marco. Upon arriving, they found a beautiful countryside full of peaceful people, mostly farmers. They asked around about Dr. Marco.

"Dr. Marco? You mean Mauro-san?"

"No, Dr. Marco."

"There's only one doctor around these parts, and that's Mauro-san."

The more people they asked about this 'Mauro', they found only a few facts, but they were confirmed again and again.

"As you can see, people living near the road are poor. We have to use half a day to see a doctor in East City, but ever since he came, we haven't had to do that!"

"He's a good man. He even sees patients who were abandoned by other doctors."

"When I got my leg stuck in a cultivator and almost died, he fixed it right away and made it good as new!"

"During the operation, I saw a really bright light!"

"I like this guy already," Saya smiled as they walked down a road. "He's a doctor, just like me, and uses his talents for the people who can't always afford it."

"A light though…" Al said.

"It was alchemy," Ed confirmed. "This Mauro person is Dr. Marco."

"But he's running away from the military, right?" Al asked. "Why did he become a doctor? Rumors about him will spread."

Saya grinned. "I could answer that, though I don't know if it's what he's thinking." She held up her hands. "When I heal someone, the joy that lights up their faces as they realize they're healthy again… that's my reward. I like making other people happy."

Suddenly Ed froze and pulled them all into a haystack without any explanation.

Saya spit some straw out of her mouth. "What the hell was that for Ed?"

"That was mean! Straw's poking in!" Al complained.

"Sh!" Ed hissed.

A large man came into view… a very large man with a blond mustache and deep-set blue eyes. He looked around as if searching for something… or someone…

Saya blinked. "He looks familiar…"

"He's one of the State Alchemists who came from Central City with the Fuhrer," Ed whispered softly.

"Why is he here? Did he follow us?" Al whispered.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "The Colonel said that he didn't report Marco's location to the military."

The man disappeared from view. Ed and Saya jumped out of the haystack, brushing themselves off. "Now what?" Saya asked. "If we're being followed…"

"Let's hurry. Marco's house should be near," Ed said. "Al."

Al stuck his head out of the top of the haystack. "Help me! I'm stuck!"

**Next: Meeting with paranoid old men is sort of hard when they're in possession of guns... and unfortunately, the trio also gets to meet someone who they didn't want to meet at all, a certain someone with a scar like an X on their forehead, that is...**

**Please review!**


	19. Artistic Alchemy

**Author's Note****: Hey thanks for the reviews, as per usual everyone! **

**JuniperScaymoore****- yes, Scar appears in this chapter, though they don't know his name yet though… Hayate? Meh, I'm not sure… when I look it up, I keep getting a subway transportation service in Japan… XD**

**Hawkeye: Black Hayate? You mean the dog?**

**Me: no, we were talking about what 'hayate' mea- never mind…**

**Mitarashi Riku (anon****)- XD No, Saya's not going to die, I like the girl too much to kill her**

**Saya: WHAT?! I'M GOING TO DIE?!?!**

**Me: NO I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU DIE, I JUST SAID THAT**

**Saya: Noooooooooooooooo… the sandman's going to come and bury me under a million pounds of sand…**

**Ed: …where did this come from again?**

**AJ-Authoress****- XD No Saya is not the 'damsel in distress' type at all**

**Saya: HELL YEAH!!**

**Me: …that was uncalled for, but okay…**

**kyoskitten14****- I've always wanted a kitty, they could've given it to ME!!**

**Ed: You don't live in Amstriss…**

**Me: -sweatdrop- ah… that would be a problem…**

**Invader-Nehima- the Scar vs Ed where Ed looses his arm is coming in the next chapter, I think…**

**Ed: What's this again?  
**

**Me: NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YET!!**

**Ed: …**

**Well, I think that covers everyone who reviewed! Now on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy! If you'd like to see your name up here too, then all you've gotta do is push the nice 'go' button at the bottom of the page! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Nineteen: Artistic Alchemy

Ed and Saya frantically dodged bullets as Al crouched into a ball and covered his head.

"Hey man!" Saya shouted. "We just want to ask you something!"

A tormented-looking man pointed a gun at them and fired. "You said your friend's a State Alchemist? Did you come to bring me back there?!"

Al found the courage to speak up. "Um, you're the Crystal Alchemist, Dr. Marco, right?"

"I don't want to go back there!" Marco yelled. "Please… Don't…"

"That's not it!" Ed protested. "We just came to ask you some things…"

"Please don't do that, that's dangerous!" Al said.

"Did you come to erase me?" Marco demanded. "I won't let you kill me! I… I…"

"We're not here to kill anyone!" Saya yelled.

Al stood, covering Ed and Saya. "It's okay," he told the frightened man. "I won't die even if you try to kill me."

Ed and Saya stared. "Al…"

Al gently bumped his breastplate against the gun's barrel, letting the hollow sound resonate. Marco's eyes widened and lowered the gun, awe in his eyes. "I see… so you're the Fullmetal Alchemist…"

Ed pushed Al aside. "NO! That's me! ME!"

Saya put her head in one hand. "Oh brother…"

* * *

"I… I ran from the battlefield," Marco said, putting his gun down on a medical table. "And I stole the research data I had. The military still might be after that data."

Saya looked pained. She picked up the gun off the medical table. "Please don't put this here," she said, offering the gun back to Marco, handle first. "I'm a doctor as well… I don't like to see such things."

Marco stared at Saya for a moment before complying and putting the gun next to his chair.

"That's the thing!" Ed said. "We're doing research on human transmutation, so if you could-"

"I cannot show you anything. Even if it was an order, I was still involved with the research of that thing. And that thing was used in the massacre during the East rebellion," Marco moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Massacre… do you mean the rebellion of Ishbal?" Ed asked.

"It was terrible… a very terrible battle… women, children… everyone was killed. There was no reason. The Ishbal people opposed the military… and that was enough."

Saya's face tightened with anger.

"I cannot atone for what I did, even with my life. But I still wanted to do something… That's why I am here as a doctor.

You all… go home."

Ed stood in anger. "I am a State Alchemist! I have the right to see your research!"

Marco looked sad. "You're very small…"

Al hurriedly got up and held Ed back from attacking Marco. Saya's face was still dark. "Opposed the military…"

Marco paid no attention. "But you probably took the test because of the abundant research funds and special privileges. How foolish. If you had been at the scene of that rebellion-"

There was a crack. Saya slapped the old man across the face, her hand shaking with anger. "In the dictionary, under 'conceited old man', you're going to find your picture," she whispered fiercely. "Let me tell you something, and make sure you listen good because I have news for you. You're not the only one who saw people get killed, you're not the only one with blood on your hands."

Ed and Al looked at Saya strangely. "We know what we're doing is stupid, but still…" She dropped her hand and calmed down. Sitting, she put her head into her hands and said nothing more.

Ed narrowed his eyes. Saya rarely lost her temper like that, and he had almost never seen her this disturbed before...

"Marco-san," Al said. "You treated some babies in Xenotime five years ago, right?"

Marco looked up, an expression of surprise on his face, before glancing at a wall.

"A baby from that time is now healthy and-"

Ed gasped then ran to the wall he had seen Marco glance at. Running his hands up and down it, he became impatient and just transmuted a hole in the wall.

"Ed?"

"Nii-san!"

Marco's eyes went wide. "You did that without a transmutation circle?"

Ed picked up a small tube. "Is this the red water from Xenotime? No… this is much more transparent…"

Al picked up Ed under his arms. "Nii-san, that's not polite!"

"Let go of me Al!" Ed yelled. The tube went flying out of his hand and crashed onto the floor. The red contents didn't seep into the floor… rather they bunched together into an oval sphere.

Saya got off the bed and knelt down to look at it. "It's not liquid?"

"This looks like the thing the head priest at Lior had," Al said.

Suddenly the door burst open. Everyone stood and watched as the Brigadier General came into the room. "The Philosopher's Stone, The Astral Stone, Elixir, the Red Tincture, and the Fifth Element…" He knelt and picked up the red blob in his hand with a smile of satisfaction. "As its many names imply, the Philosopher's Stone does not necessarily have to be in the form of a stone."

Saya blinked. "Brigadier General Gran…"

Marco's expression changed from one of shock to resigned mocking. "Oh? You've had quite a few promotions since we last met."

"Crystal Alchemist, Dr. Marco. Hand over the Philosopher's Stone and its research data."

Ed, Al, and Saya gasped. "The Philosopher's Stone? That thing?" Ed asked in disbelief, staring at the thing in the Brigadier General's hand.

"This was created as an experiment. We do not know when it will reach its limit and become unusable. It is unstable, incomplete, and far from the real thing, but it amplified our abilities during the rebellion and showed a tremendous effect."

"Does that mean that the military did research on the Philosopher's Stone many years ago?" Al asked.

Ed's face lit with hope. "Although it's incomplete, it was created by human hands, which means it's possible to create the Philosopher's Stone! What's the method to create it?"

The Brigadier General looked down his nose at Ed. "And what will you do after you see it, Fullmetal Alchemist? The research is top secret, and under my jurisdiction. You do not have permission to read the data. Moving out!"

"Figures," Saya muttered as the soldiers started to file out.

A groan from Marco made them all look up. "Let me go!" Marco yelled. "Let me go! I don't want to go back! No, NO!"

Ed, Al, and Saya stood at the doorway of Marco's home as people lined the driveway, watching in horror as their doctor was taken away.

"No, please forgive me… I don't want to go back, please don't! I'm sick of that place… I don't want to go back, I hate it! I don't want to…"

Ed watched them, a strange look on his face as Marco was shoved into the waiting car.

"What are you thinking about?" Saya asked, seeing Ed's face.

"This is the same as that time…" Ed muttered. A memory flashed in his head… a dog with a mane of brown hair in a cage in the back of a police car, looking out at him with hopeful eyes. The car then and the car now became the same car to his eyes.

"Should I blow it up?" Saya asked, reaching into her pouch and pulling out several pea-sized objects.

The people gasped as the car started to pull away. Ed clenched his teeth and started to run after the car. Saya followed on his heels.

"I… haven't grown at all…" Ed muttered as they ran. "I can't… I can't let my heart stay a chibi!"

Saya caught up to Ed. "Catching that car is important to you?"

Ed clenched his teeth and picked up his pace. Saya grinned. "I still have no idea what you're thinking about, but if it's important to you, I guess I'd better help," she said. Gearing up her automail, she streaked past Ed and chased the car. "I'll slow them down! I promise I won't blow it up until Marco-san is out!"

But suddenly… there was no need for that. The car skidded to a stop on its own… before exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Saya slowed and stopped. "Well… looks like I didn't need these after all," she muttered, pushing the pea-bombs back into a pouch.

The car's occupants lay on the street, groaning. A man in a yellow jacket walked out of the smoke, wearing dark sunglasses. Ed narrowed his eyes. "That guy is…"

The man walked towards the Brigadier General. "Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Gran."

The Brigadier General stood and dusted himself off. "You've caught me at a bad time, because right now, I have this!" he yelled, reaching into his pocket and holding the imitation Philosopher's Stone.

That seemed to make no difference to the man, who ran up and put his hand on Gran's face before he could do anything.

"Stop!" Ed yelled, but it was too late. Blood exploded out of Gran's eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and the back of his head.

Saya fell to her knees, staring in shock. Ed was frozen in place, even as the imitation Philosopher's Stone bounced and came to a stop at his feet. He only had eyes for the man who was slowly coming towards him. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." He reached a hand out. "Receive God's judgment."

Ed couldn't move, paralyzed by fear, even as he saw the man's hand coming closer… and closer, with an intent to kill.

Unfortunately, both he and the man had forgotten about one thing…

Saya suddenly found the will to move. "I won't let you touch him!" she screamed, uncoiling and slamming into the man. She seized the opportunity and spun to shake Ed's shoulders. "Ed! Ed, wake up! Ed! ED!"

Ed blinked. "Bomb?"

Saya shook him. "Are you awake yet?"

Caught off guard, the man stumbled back a bit, then spotted Marco. "Crystal Alchemist, Dr. Marco. I heard you were dead." He started for Marco. "I'll have to kill you thoroughly."

Marco bowed his head. "I see. I must accept my fate then…"

The man reached for Marco… but suddenly found he wasn't there. Ed found he could suddenly move, and grabbed Marco's sleeve. "Don't give up like that! Run!" he yelled, dragging the older man behind him.

Saya scowled at the man. Reaching into her pouch, she threw out a smoke bomb and ran after Ed and Marco.

"I won't let you get away!" the man yelled, running after them.

They ran down one alleyway after another. Saya scooped up Marco's other arm and helped him to run.

"Damn this guy is fast," Saya muttered, glancing back at the yellow jacket who was still following them. _I have one smoke bomb left, and seven pea-bombs. What should I do…?_

She hit on an idea. "Ed, take Marco-san and RUN, do you hear me?"

Ed looked at her, then at the small black objects in her hand. He suddenly got blue lines on his head. "Oh crap…"

He ran, and I mean he _ran_.

Saya detonated the smoke bomb, then activated three pea-bombs. Dropping them one at a time, she dropped one every fifteen feet.

The explosion following was one that no one present would soon forget. Several houses had holes blown into their walls, and on one house, the wall fell down completely.

Ed and Marco came out onto an open street with a wall lining one side, Saya on their heels. Al stuck his head out of the wall. "Nii-san, Saya-san, this way!"

After they had run in, they caught their breaths while Al closed the entrance.

"Damn it bomb, how many of those peas did you use?!"

She grinned. "Three."

Ed grimanced. "And we saw what only one could do back at Xenotime…"

They didn't have long to rest however. Before long, a red light shone, then suddenly the sealed entrance exploded. The man stood there.

They tried to run, but the man made the ceiling collapse ahead, blocking off the escape route.

"Who are you?" Ed finally demanded. "Why are you after our lives?"

"If you people are the ones who create, then there are those who destroy."

"You kids!" Marco yelled. "Leave me here and run!"

"Where to?!" Saya shouted back, grabbing a pipe and transmuting it into a sword. "He's got us cornered!"

Ed quickly followed her example, grabbing a pipe and turning it into a knife. Al took a combat stance and got ready.

The man looked at Ed. "You have nice eyes. My brother had eyes like yours, strong eyes that look like they're gazing off into the distance. Three years ago, was it? I heard that you quit being a State Alchemist, and I was pleased I would not have to kill you."

Ed grinned. "So. But now…" He charged.

The man dodged the knife thrust and reached out with his hand towards Ed's face…

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. He took the man's destructive power on his arm, blocking Ed. A crack appeared, but nothing worse.

"Don't get the wrong idea," the man advised. "I was aiming to destroy human flesh so you got away with just that crack." He looked at Saya. "Both of you, stay out of this. My only enemies are State Alchemists."

"Why? Why us?" Ed demanded.

"Alchemists transform objects into evil things. That is blasphemy to the creator of all things, God. I am His representative and executioner."

"I am an alchemist as well!" Al argued. "Although I'm not a State Alchemist."

Saya walked over to stand between the man and Ed. She made no reply, just gave him a very cold stare as she tried a few lazy passes. "I am also an alchemist," she told him.

"Why do you two endanger yourselves?" the man asked.

"You mentioned your brother earlier, didn't you? So you must understand," Al said, "that I can't just stand here and watch my brother die!"

"I understand… the feeling I had when the only thing I could do was watch when my brother was killed," said the man. "That's why…" He turned towards Al, murder in his eyes, "I am-"

Saya charged, swinging at the man's arm with her sword. "I'm not letting you hurt either of these guys," she growled.

The man scowled, taking in her appearance with one glance. "You who have no blood relation to them… why do you protect them?"

Saya thought for a moment before grinning. "I've traveled with these guys a while. I know them pretty well by now, and I still like them anyways. I figure that says a thing or two, wouldn't you?" she answered, the bells on her belt emitting a little chime.

"Do you wish to die?"

Saya raised her eyebrows. "Who would look after these two idiots if I die?"

"I admire such loyalty," the man approved. "However, if you get in my way, then…" Suddenly, Saya found his hand was on her forehead. "You will have to die as well."

"STOP!" Ed yelled, rushing forwards.

The man took his hand off Saya's head to grab Ed's right arm. "I told you that you're too slow," he muttered. Red light flared.

"ED!" Saya screamed. She caught him as he fell backwards. "Ed, are you hurt?!"

"He got my automail…"Ed muttered, sitting up. "I'm fine."

Relief washed over Saya's face. "I'm glad…"

The man looked at Ed's now-exposed arm. "So that right hand of yours can only create destruction as well?"

"Don't treat it like it's yours!" Ed snapped, transmuting a sharp edge onto his automail. "This right arm of mine…"

The caved-in wall exploded. Several sharp rocks thrown with tremendous force hurled themselves out of the smoke cloud towards the man, who jumped back to avoid them.

Saya stared. "The State Alchemist?"

Al raised his arms. "Did you come to capture Marco-san?"

The newcomer just walked right past them to face the man. He placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was asked by the Lieutenant Colonel to guard you, but-"

"You were sent by Hughes-san?" Saya asked. The new man nodded.

"Representative of God, try to execute me, the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"I am blessed today. This saves me time finding you people," the man grinned. "God must be helping me."

"I shall show you the artistic alchemy method that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong said, holding up a brick. Throwing it up into the air, he punched it, and it flew past the man with frightening force, emitting a yellow light.

"Another!" Armstrong bellowed, punching the floor. The floor rose into giant spikes, which the man dodged, destroying those closer to him. "You all, run!"

Ed, Al, Saya, and Marco didn't hesitate. They fled and came back out into the sunlight.

* * *

Back in the wall, Armstrong tore off his coat and showed his ripped muscle. "Behind destruction exists creation, and behind creation exists destruction! That is the way of the universe!"

The man didn't react at all. "I'll deal with you after I kill the Fullmetal and Crystal Alchemists."

Armstrong threw a punch. The man dodged… but just barely. His sunglasses were torn off. They fell to the stone floor and shattered. "A combination of arm strength and alchemy I see," he scowled. "This seems quite troublesome…"

Armstrong narrowed his eyes. "Brown skin and red eyes…"

The man ran past Armstrong.

"Wait!" Armstrong yelled. The man blew a hole in the wall, missing Armstrong. "I thought your God forbids alchemy. The transmutation process in alchemy can be described in three steps. Understanding, decomposing, and reassembling. You must be stopping the transmutation process at the second step, decomposing, which means you are using alchemy!"

"I only do what this arm tells me to do," the man scowled. They charged at each other again.

* * *

Stopping for a moment, Ed, Al, Saya, and Marco caught their breaths as they came back out into the glaring sunlight.

Ed held out the imitation Philosopher's Stone to Marco. "Here. You dropped this."

Marco stared at Ed in astonishment. "Didn't the idea of just running away with this cross your mind?" he asked, taking it.

"You use that to treat injuries at your clinic, right?" Ed countered. "I can't just forget the faces of the people who talked about you today. This belongs to them… just like you. Can you walk?"

Marco nodded.

"Then let's go to where the military and that guy can't chase us."

Marco couldn't stop the hopeful edge from creeping into his voice. "Will we be able to run away?"

Ed grinned. "You still have legs, don't you?"

Saya and Al nodded.

Marco stood. A smile tugged on Saya's lips when she saw one cross the lips of the man who seemed like he had not smiled in years. "Maybe I can like you better now, old man," she grinned.

**Next: Scar's attack! Al blown half to bits, and Ed about to die... what will Saya do when she's half dead from internal damage herself? **


	20. Promise

**Author's Note: Whoo, chapter TWENTY! And to mark it, a record breaking SIX REVIEWS!!! Meh, too tired to think of an insane beginning this time…**

**kyoskitten14****- it's okay! Open your eyes long enough to read the chapter anyways, please?**

**miin hoshi****- hey thanks! what's chubracabra? Is it like some sort of Mexican food?**

**Mitarashi Riku**** (anon)- okay, I can do that! And here I was worried I was making the chapters too long!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****- yay! Chibi Ed forever!!**

**Invader-Nehima****- Hehe, I can tell you Saya's not going to die, but that's IT XD**

**JuniperScaymoore****- 'evil smile' MWAHAHAHA! Suspense and cliffies are my joy! … only when I'm the one writing though, XD**

**Okay, time for the chappie! Enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty: Promise

Ducking out of an alleyway, Ed, Saya, and Al led Marco in front of a small café. Dark clouds rolled ominously overhead, and thunder growled. There was no rain though, not yet.

Al looked at Ed. "Nii-san, what are we going to do now?"

"I want to get as far away from that sunglasses guy as possible," Ed growled.

"Heads up," Saya warned, pushing Marco behind a big flower vase. Al did the same.

Several military cars transporting soldiers were rolling down the street. Ed could guess where they were going.

Saya looked at Ed. "So… how're we going to get out of this one?"

Ed smiled politely at a waitress. "Excuse me," he said, "Can we use your back door?"

Saya sweatdropped. "Well that's one way to do it I guess…"

* * *

They walked down yet another back alleyway. "We can't go back to Headquarters, can we?" Al asked. 

Ed shook his head. "The Brigadier General is- was, on this." Saya winced as Ed continued. "That means that the Colonel is no longer able to protect Dr. Marco."

"What a pain," Saya groaned. "All those people from Central are here too and military cars just rolling up and down the streets like some sort of demented parade."

Marco looked alarmed. "There are other people from Central?"

"The Fuhrer and his party," Ed explained.

"To capture me?" he asked, alarmed.

Saya smiled. "No," she assured him as they turned a corner. "They're here on an inspection of the East."

In a small, empty lot, there was a group of kids playing a game. The boys were running around and laughing, and the girls were scratching pictures in the dirt with sticks. They laughed and talked amongst themselves, a soothing sound.

Everyone paused to watch them play for a few moments. Ed had a smile on hiss face before he led them away. Marco didn't move. He stared at the kids. "We… don't have to run anymore."

"What're you talking about?" Saya grumbled. "We went to all that trouble to get you away, and you're just going to give up on us right here? I don't think so!"

"I don't care if that man kills me," Marco said flatly. "He has the right to do it."

"Why?" Ed demanded.

Saya made a face. "Under 'suicidal old man' in the dictionary, you'll find his picture," she muttered.

* * *

Colonel Mustang's group was at a pile of large rocks that used to be the wall. Several soldiers were digging through the rubble, when Breda suddenly yelled, "Colonel! We've found him!" 

Armstrong sat, his jacket gone. Mustang knelt down to his level. "Major! Hey, Major, what happened here?"

"Agpth!" someone yelled. "Ah, that was close…" Everyone looked around at the new voice. Hughes regained his balance in the rubble and waved cheerfully to them. "Man, it's a mess here."

"Lieutenant Colonel, where is Brigadier General Gran?" asked Havoc. "Is he okay?"

Hughes made a face. "If he's still alive after what happened to him, then the great Iron Blood Alchemist is able to come back to the life after being turned into a hamburger."

There was a silence as everyone realized what this meant. Several people winced, others looked horrified.

"But wasn't the Brigadier General an expert in close combat?" Fury asked, astonished.

Hughes shrugged before meeting Mustang's eyes. Mustang understood the signal and walked forward.

"It's Scar. No doubt about it," Hughes said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"He…"

Everyone looked around towards Armstrong. "He… was an Ishbalian…"

Mustang narrowed his eyes.

"Major, just stay put! You've been severely injured," Hughes barked.

"I'm sorry I was not able to carry out your orders, Lieutenant Colonel," Armstrong muttered. "But… I saw his skin and eyes. They were definitely the traits of an Ishbalian."

Mustang sighed. "That means he has a good reason to go after State Alchemists…"

* * *

"Why do you have to be killed just because that sunglasses man is from Ishbal?" Ed demanded. 

"That's right," Al agreed. "The Ishbal people started the war for independence. Many of them died, but the military suffered a large number of casualties as well."

Saya's face was tight. "If everyone who lost a war wanted revenge, there would be a lot of avenging going on," she pointed out. "There would be no such thing as peace."

"That was not a war," Marco croaked, seeming to force the words out of his throat. "It was a massacre."

Ed, Al, and Saya all blinked in surprise.

"The people of Ishbal were a tribe in the East who worshiped their god Ishbala as the one and only god. Their view of religion was different from ours. We believe that everything in this world can be solved mathematically, and we value the principal of equivalent trade in alchemy. But the people of Ishbal regarded alchemy as an act of the devil that morphed objects created by Ishbala into artifacts of the devil. Protests erupted because of that. But thirteen years ago… an officer accidentally shot an Ishbalian child during an inspection. After that, large-scale riots and civil wars took place. Eventually, the civil war spread throughout the entire Eastern area and turned into a seven year war. In the final years of the war, the Fuhrer approved the use of State Alchemists in the war… as well as alchemy amplifying devices."

"The imitation Stone…" Saya said, her eyes dark. Her hands clenched into fists.

Marco nodded as a memory flooded his head.

_"Why?! The Ishbalian people possess neither alchemic knowledge or modern weapondry!" he yelled at the younger version of Gran as Mustang looked on._

_"Did you bring it?" Gran asked._

_Marco stiffened. "That thing is still in its research phase, and there shouldn't be any reason to use it…"_

_"The civil war continues to spread," Gran pointed out._

_"Because we're trying to subdue them with power!" Marco countered._

_A man with a long black ponytail in the corner spoke up. "Are you trying to say what the Fuhrer is doing is wrong?" he asked in a dangerously pleasant voice._

_Marco and Mustang looked at the man in distaste when Gran spoke up. "We have already had thousands of military casualties, as well as civilian casualties in the tens of thousands." He glared at Marco. "This is war. Crystal Alchemist, I order you to show it."_

_Marco had no choice. Wordlessly, he pulled out a briefcase and set on the table. Opening it, he revealed several test tubes with a clear liquid with a reddish tint. The man in the corner watched and cackled madly. Mustang looked at them, his eyes wide, and Gran took one of them and held it up, a grin on his face. "Starting tomorrow, I permit the use of transmutation-amplifying devices!"_

"What happened after that?" Saya asked when Marco stopped talking.

"Nothing," he answered miserably.

"Nothing?" Ed repeated.

"In one night, everything was swept clean in the battlefields the State Alchemists were sent to."

Ed, Al, and Saya stood in quiet horror, trying to understand and comprehend such power… and such death.

"OUCH!" one of the kids yelled. "My ankle!"

Marco immediately ran forward. "Show me," he said quietly. The boy presented his ankle. Marco held the imitation Stone over the ankle, and a red light shone. When it disappeared, Marco smiled. "Better?"

The boy moved his ankle around, then stood in astonishment. "Thanks mister!" he laughed. "It doesn't hurt at all!"

His friends laughed with him, then they ran off and continued to play.

Marco watched them. "On the battlefield, I met a married couple. They treated everyone who came to them for help, either friend or foe. But…"

"But?" Saya asked.

"They died."

_A gunshot was fired. Then another. Mustang held the gun in trembling hands, his eyes wide. He fell to his knees before the bodies._

_"General Gran, what is the meaning of this?!" Marco shouted. "They were doctors! They were DOCTORS!"_

_"This place was a communication center for Ishbal remnants. The doctors worked with them," Gran snapped. _

_"All they wanted to do was to save as many lives as possible!" Marco cried._

_"The lives they save ultimately kill my men," Gran answered coldly. "I cannot allow that."_

_Later, the bodies were cleaned up. Mustang kneeled before the bloodstain on the floor, dropping a wine bottle. The horror of the thing he had done… He couldn't live with this! He had shed so much innocent blood… whipping out his gun, he held it under his chin and placed his finger on the trigger…_

_"Don't," Marco advised, seeing what Mustang was about to do. "You just followed orders. I am the one who is responsible for this. They were doctors like me, and saved lives, but I…"_

_Mustang looked at Marco, his eyes miserable. "What should I do?"_

_Marco smiled faintly. "Can you not say anything and let me go?"_

_That surprised Mustang, but he was desperate for something he could do to atone for this. He agreed._

"After that, I took the Philosopher's Stone and all documents related to it… and fled. But it was too late. The Isbalian people were annihilated, and I heard there were only a few survivors."

"That's still no reason to let him kill you," Saya said flatly. "Even after all that, you need to keep living."

"He has the right to seek revenge."

"That's a stupid reason to just let him do it!"

"Revenge that involves unrelated people isn't revenge at all," Ed argued. "All he's doing is hiding his hate behind that title of God's Representative."

"But… if it were you Nii-san, I would do the same thing," Al said. Ed and Saya looked at him in surprise. "That follows the principal of equivalent trade."

"No!" Ed yelled. "Revenge isn't going to bring anyone back! You just have to live… live, and be happy."

"'Be strong and ready, for tomorrow's another day'," Saya said. "That's now you're supposed to live." She scowled. "It's not that I don't understand how he feels… but I don't like him. He tried to hurt my friends, so that makes him a bad guy in my book." She clenched her fists. "And bad guys in my book get beaten to a pulp."

Ed spotted the crack on Al's arm from their skirmish with Scar earlier. "Here, let me fix that," he said, clapping his hands together. Then he brightened a little as an idea hit him. "Marco-san, would you like to hide in our hometown?" he asked. "We can get there in three days by train."

Al chuckled. "It's going to be sort of hard to return though."

Saya smiled. "Pinako-san and Winry-san, right?"

Ed grinned. "There's an automail technician named Rockbell who lives up there. We'll be able to stay with h- Marco-san? What's wrong?"

Marco was slowly backing away, a look of absolute horror on his face. "Rockbell… I can't go there!" he gasped, turning tail and running.

"Marco-san!" Ed yelled, running after him. Saya and Al followed.

* * *

Scar was standing in front of a line of soldiers who were all pointing their guns at him and scowled. "How foolish. So you depend on weapons developed through cursed alchemy. Then…" He bent down and destroyed the pavestones they were all standing on. Turning to flee, he was stopped by a gunshot. 

"Stop right there," Mustang ordered.

"Colonel Mustang!" Hawkeye barked.

"Mustang?" Scar asked. "A State Alchemist."

"Correct," Mustang answered his eyes cold. He threw his gun towards Hawkeye.

"Colonel!"

Mustang paid no attention. "I am the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang."

Scar's face was dark as he turned towards Mustang. "Another one who turns against the path God created has appeared," he growled.

Mustang pulled on his ignition glove, his eyes narrowed. "So you still wish to fight, even though you know I am the Flame Alchemist…"

"Colonel!" Hawkeye yelled.

Scar charged. Mustang prepared to snap…

"COLONEL!" Hawkeye yelled. She swept Mustang's feet out from under him, then fired her gun in Scar's direction, who fled by creating cracks in a building, climbing it, and disappearing onto its roof.

"What was that for?!" Mustang demanded, holding his head.

"You're useless when it's about to start raining," Hawkeye snapped. "Please stay back."

Mustang froze, shock written all over his face.

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "That's true… he can't make any sparks when it's this damp."

Breda stifled his laughter.

Mustang coughed and stood. "Go after him. Lieutenant Breda, take your men and head to the train station to wait for Ed and the others."

Breda saluted, but he looked confused. "Why would Edward go to the station?"

"I'm sure he's thinking about letting Marco escape," Mustang replied. "Hurry."

* * *

Marco finally stopped to catch his breath. "Wait, Marco-san!" Ed called. "We won't try to take your research away from you, we only want to give you a safe place to stay!" 

"They're good people!" Saya added. "They wouldn't do anything to harm you!"

"No…" Marco gasped. "I can't go… those people-"

He was interrupted by the sound of gunfire, and a man unexpectedly jumping into the alley… Scar.

Scar seemed to be confused for a moment, before he charged Marco without saying a word. Al grabbed his arm, stopping the attack. Scar scowled. "This time I know you're just an empty suit of armor!" he said, twisting in Al's grip. Grabbing Al's arm in return, he destroyed half of Al's body.

"AL!" Saya and Ed yelled. Al fell amid hundreds of metal bits and pieces that used to be half of his body.

Saya charged, killing intent written all over her face. "You BASTARD!" she roared. Reaching into a pouch, she took out two daggers and threw them at him, lunging at him with a third. She brought the hand holding the dagger in a wide arc, aiming for his chest.

Scar dodged her attacks and grabbed her head with his right hand. There was a flash of red light, and she fell to the ground, blood streaming out her mouth.

"SAYA!" Ed yelled.

"Be grateful," Scar informed him. "I did not kill her, only minor internal damage. It would be troublesome if she were to interrupt."

Saya coughed, and spat out more blood.

Ed charged, punching and kicking until Scar caught his right hand. "By putting your two hands together, you create a circle, then transmute with the circulated power. You cannot transmute without this annoying arm." He narrowed his eyes. "I will destroy it."

Red light flared, and Ed's arm suddenly burst into smithereens. He fell backwards.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. "Nii-san, run! Nii-san! NII-SAN!!"

Saya looked up as a couple bits of metal hit her face. "E…d…" she gasped, a trickle of blood still coming out of her mouth. Her vision was going fuzzy… _Oh no, no no no no no…_

Scar stood over Ed. "I will give you time to pray to God."

Ed scowled. "Unfortunately, I stopped believing in God." He looked up. "You said your older brother died in Ishbal, right?"

"He was killed by a State Alchemist," Scar replied in a toneless voice.

"I am an older brother as well." Ed's eyes were hard, like steel. "Kill me, and satisfy the equivalent trade."

Scar's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about, Nii-san?!" Al yelled. "You said so yourself, that's not equivalent trade!"

"He's not a State Alchemist," Ed told Scar, ignoring Al. "Neither is she. I alone should be enough."

Saya couldn't really understand what they were saying. It was like someone had stuffed a muffler over her ears, and vague words came through like a badly tuned radio. _God… Ishbal… brother… trade… enough…_

Scar paused, then said, "I promise I will not kill your little brother or your comrade. But you are wrong, Fullmetal Alchemist. The despair I went through after loosing my older brother and my people," he said, lifting the sleeve on his right arm, "it cannot be satisfied with any kind of equivalent trade!"

Ed scowled. "Then why do you seek revenge?"

Scar didn't answer that… just placed his hand on Ed's head.

"Nii-san! NII-SAN!" Al screamed. "RUN AWAY! **NII-SAN**!!"

Saya still had no idea really what was going on, but through her blurred vision, she saw Scar put his hand on Ed's head. _That_ she could understand only all too well… she had seen what that hand was capable of doing. Laboriously, she stood, using the wall for support. "Ed…" she gasped. "No… NO!!"

Hot rage pumped through her veins, and with a sudden burst of strength, Saya stood and ran, latching onto Scar's right arm with blind abandon.

Scar hissed with surprise and tried to shake her off… to no avail. She hugged his upper arm and clamped his elbow between her knees. She dug the sides of her shoes into his wrist, and held on like a demented monkey as the first drops of the day's promised storm started to fall.

Al stared in amazement. "Saya-san…"

Ed watched in shock for a second before he found his voice. "SAYA, YOU IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled.

Scar started punching her head, and the force of the blows almost made Saya black out. She didn't let go, even though she was in obvious pain. Her face was pinched, though she refused to shed any tears. _Pain is only a message sent through the nerves… so ignore the message._

"SAYA! STOP IT!"

Saya couldn't hear Ed. Her senses were starting to shut down, one by one… Doing the only thing she could think to do, she chomped down on Scar's arm, putting every ounce of pain and rage she had into her teeth. He yelled in surprise and pain. Blood started running down Scar's arm from Saya's mouth… though not all of it was Scar's.

"Saya, stop it!" Ed shouted in helpless fury. "He's going to kill you! Stop it!!"

Saya couldn't answer him. She didn't even hear him. Her world had become centered around staying latched onto Scar's arm, to make sure he couldn't kill Ed…

"I won't…" Saya forced through her teeth. "I won't… loose anyone again…"

"Brat!" Scar yelled, punching Saya even more. The blows rained down on Saya's head and shoulders… she could feel herself slipping away…

Scar was finally able to make her let go by slamming his elbow into the wall. Her body hit the wall with a nasty thud, and she let go, but she did not fall. Holding the wall for support, she looked up, a snarl plastered onto her face.

Ed stared. "Saya…" Then his face twisted. "Saya, STOP!! That's enough!"

Saya saw nothing but Scar's yellow jacket. She followed it, stumbling towards it. "Don't… hurt him," she gasped, barely conscious. "I'll… kill you if you do…"

Scar looked into her eyes, and saw that only pure will was keeping her body from completely shutting down at the moment. He narrowed his eyes. "Very well. I will release you from your pain," he told her. When she stumbled close enough, he placed a hand on her head. She fell to her knees…

"SAYA!" Ed roared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

Saya still couldn't hear him. She limply reached up and put two hands on Scar's. "Don't… hurt… Ed…" she whispered, meeting his eyes. "Don't…"

Scar hesitated. "Why don't you wish to see him hurt? What is he to you?"

Saya looked up at him. He was close enough that she could just barely hear him. "I promised…" she gasped. "I wouldn't let anyone I loved… not again…"

Scar narrowed his eyes. "Love?"

Saya was about to pass out. "Don't… kill…"

**Next: The truth behind truths…and escaping the hospital! 'evil cackle' Whoo, Saya's going to have fun with that!!**


	21. Setting Out Again

**Author's Note: YAY CHAPTER 21!! Whoa, I've already written this much?! Sorta hard to believe…**

**WHOO I JUST WATCHED THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!! I THINK IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!! Yes, it's a little corny, but I really liked it!!!**

**miin hoshi****- teehee I love being tricky! XD It's so much fun!**

**ChEbJaMr****- whoohoo! Yes, Saya escapes from the hospital with a boom (literally…)**

**Mitarashi Riku**** (anon)- XD Kakashi, yup he's like that. Wow, you're as tall as me!!!! **

**JuniperScaymoore****- XD yes, it was something! I had fun writing that up, even though I had to agonize over it a lot to get it right…**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****- Not all doctors are evil! Remember, Saya's one! XD**

**Okay, now I have to 'fess up, I'm not actually writing about the actual escape… but I do drop hints for you to imagine what might have happened. XD Have fun! (Remember, this is SAYA we're talking about here…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

Chapter Twenty One: Setting Out Again

Scar was silent for a moment. In that moment of indecision, the tattoos on his arm suddenly glowed red. He yelled, and clutched it in pain. Marco held up the imitation Philosopher's Stone, which glowed the same red. Saya fell to the wet pavement, her eyes blank.

Ed stared. "Marco-san… you idiot! Didn't you run away?! Hurry, get out of here!"

"I looked up an old document in Ishbal," Marco told Scar, ignoring Ed. "I saw the pattern on your arm written onto that document. This is not the complete thing, but it is the Philosopher's Stone. After all, that arm is-"

"Stop! Don't say it!" Scar roared.

Ed blinked. "What's going on? Marco-san isn't using the power of the Stone?"

Scar charged at Marco, but Marco threw the imitation Philosopher's Stone at him. Scar put his hand out to block it… but instead, it was absorbed painfully into his arm. He yelled as his arm glowed brighter than ever and tried to escape by whirling and running out of the alley…

To face a line of military snipers, led by Roy Mustang.

He scowled, and destroyed the ground beneath him, causing havoc and chaos in the military ranks. When the dustcloud vanished, there was only a gaping hole in the street.

"The sewers, eh?" Havoc said grimly.

"Don't go after him," Mustang ordered.

"I wasn't going to," Havoc grinned.

"Yo!" Hughes called. "Are you done?"

Mustang made a face. "If you were here, you could've at least backed us up."

"Shut up," Hughes pouted. "Don't get normal people like me involved in your parade of weirdoes."

The conversation was cut short by a gasp from Fury, who had just spotted Al… or more, half of Al.

Mustang glanced at Hawkeye. "Lieutenant, take care of the human traffic. Don't let anyone come near here."

"Yes sir."

Ed lurched over to Saya. "Bomb, hey, stand up," he ordered. "Open your eyes. You can take a few punches, can't you? C'mon, wake up."

Saya didn't obey. She was breathing, thankfully, but she wasn't waking up. Ed picked her up with his intact arm and shook her a little. "Al, are you okay?"

"STUPID NII-SAN!" Al shouted, raising a fist and punching Ed soundly on the cheek.

"W-what was that for?" Ed shouted back.

"Why didn't you leave me and Saya and run?!" Al demanded. "YOU were the one in danger!"

"You both would've been killed!"

"I can't speak for Saya, but I can say that's not a good enough reason for you to get yourself killed, stupid!"

"Don't call your older brother stupid!" Ed said, starting to get mad.

But if Ed was just starting to get mad, it was no comparison to Al. Al grabbed a fistful of his older brother's shirt. "I'll call you an idiot as many times as I need to! We need to live, live, and continue to live! And research alchemy, and return to our normal bodies! Don't you dare… don't you dare even THINK about dying alone! I won't let you! And if you had just run away, she may have not gotten so hurt!!"

Ed was stunned. "Al…"

Suddenly, Al's arm fell to the ground with a clatter. There was a silence.

Al tried to punch Ed with his other arm… not succeeding. "Look! My arm fell off, you idiot! Stupid Nii-san! Stupid stupid stupid!!"

Ed smiled tiredly, looking at Al and the girl in his arm. "We're all a mess… totally uncool."

"But we're alive," Saya rasped, her eyes opening a little. She coughed out some more blood, which stained the front of her vest. "We're alive to fill tomorrow with more good times, right?" she asked, with a small smile.

Ed suddenly felt himself relax. He smiled at her. "You're awake," he said with some amazement.

"I'm not leaving you two that easily," Saya grinned. "You need someone to make sure you don't do anything absurdly stupid."

"Shut up," Ed snapped, more out of reflex than anything. "I should just kill you myself right now."

She grinned. "I know that you're okay if you can talk back like that."

Ed couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Armstrong stared at Al. "Is that armor… I've never heard of a soul transmutation," he said in amazement.

"He must have attempted the transmutation desperately," Mustang replied. "That's why the bond between those two is so strong." He frowned. "I'm worried about all their conditions though… all three of them are in bad shape."

"Colonel," Hawkeye called. "The Fuhrer's secretary is here."

The woman that had irritated Ed so much back in Headquarters climbed out of a car. "'The Fuhrer's prefecture will take charge of Marco. We will not harm him.' That is the message from the Fuhrer."

Mustang got ready to protest. "But-"

"I understand."

Everyone turned to the Crystal Alchemist. He stood, and was starting to walk towards the car.

"Marco-san!" Ed protested.

"Edward-kun, I told you… I cannot go to your hometown," Marco said, resigned.

"But why?" Saya demanded, before coughing again. More blood. "You'd be safe!"

"The married doctors who died on the battlefield… were named Rockbell."

Ed and Al gasped. Saya didn't immediately understand the meaning of this. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Neither of them answered that.

Marco walked to the Fuhrer's secretary. "Let's go," she said, opening the car door for him.

Al looked up in astonishment. "Nii-san… I just heard Mom's voice…"

"Idiot," Ed said without meeting Al's eyes. "You're just seeing some weird dream because you almost died."

They watched as Marco was taken away. Mustang walked into the alley and knelt on one knee. "Well, you all seem to have quite an adventure," he grinned. "But it looks like your 'bomb' needs to get to a hospital."

Ed, Al, and Saya didn't say anything.

* * *

The doctor came out of Saya's room in the early hours of the morning. Ed and Al looked up from where they had been waiting the entire night.

"Is she okay?" Ed asked.

The doctor smiled. "Your friend will be okay. She has a slight concussion and some internal damage. She'll have to take it easy for a while, but she'll recover."

"Can we see her?"

The doctor smiled. "She's sleeping right now, but of course you can see her."

It was the first time either Ed or Al had seen Saya in something other than her usual black shirt. In a white hospital gown, she suddenly looked more vulnerable and fragile, though her now-visible automail arms might have had something to that effect.

Ed wheeled Al in on a wheelchair, since Al had lost a leg with that fight with Scar. "Saya-san looks different when she's sleeping, doesn't she Nii-san?" Al asked.

"Yeah… she's not bouncing of the walls," Ed said sarcastically.

"Nii-san!"

"I was kidding."

They sat in silence for a while as the sun started to climb higher through the windows into the sky. After a while, Al spoke. "Hey, Nii-san, what will happen to Marco-san now?"

"The Fuhrer said he'd take care of him. What can we do?" He opened a ball of waded paper in his hand. In narrow handwriting, it read 'National Central Library, 1st branch.'

"Central Library?"

Ed sighed. "Marco-san intentionally hid all the data near the military."

"But what about this, down here?" Al asked, pointing. 'The genuine truth behind truths.'

"I don't know. Anyway, keep this a secret from the Colonel and the others. I don't know… if we can trust them."

"Well that's understandable," said Saya, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Both brothers perked up a bit. "Saya-san, you're awake! Do you feel okay?" Al asked.

Saya nodded. "I'm fine. More importantly, what about you two?"

"We're fine," Al said.

Saya's grin widened in relief. "That's good to hear." She met Ed's eyes squarely. "I understand why you think you can't trust Mustang-san… but you've got to remember, I owe him a big one. I'll keep your secrets, but if you're going to do anything to hurt his position or anything like that…" She smiled sadly.

Ed nodded. "I understand."

Saya blinked. Ed sounded different… more sad, somehow.

The door opened, and Armstrong charged in, closely followed by Mustang's group and Hughes. They all called out greetings.

* * *

"I have heard that you must leave immediately," Mustang said.

The Fuhrer nodded. "Now that we've found out that Scar is in the East, everyone's getting worried about how things are in Central. I'm sorry for the trouble, but I'm going back."

Mustang stood a little straighter. "Before that, please state the punishment."

The Fuhrer looked up. "Punishment?"

"I knew the whereabouts of the Crystal Alchemist, Dr. Marco, but I left him alone."

There was a short silence, then the Fuhrer smiled. "Good work."

Mustang blinked.

"I was thinking of protecting him. My direct subordinate, Gran, was against it, but he used Marco's research in the battlefield and as a result, caused Marco great suffering. I know it's a bit late, but I wish to compensate him for that."

"Yes," Mustang nodded. "But the research-"

The Fuhrer put a hand on Mustang's shoulder, cutting him off. "That is all. I'm counting on you."

Mustang saluted. "I wish you a safe journey," he said politely, before leaving the room.

Hawkeye met him outside, a concerned look on her face. He smiled. "I'm okay, as you can see."

She looked relieved for a fraction of a second, before her face hardened and she walked up to him. "Maybe you will straighten up more if you get punished once."

Mustang ignored that. He narrowed his eyes and looked back in the direction of the Fuhrer's office. "He shows no weakness at all…"

Suddenly, a loud "NO!!" from the building across the street burst through the open window. Both of them looked towards the hospital with some foreboding. Mustang sweatdropped. "I'll bet that came from Saya's room…"

* * *

Armstrong ripped off his shirt. "Creation exists after destruction! Alphonse Elric, I will now beautifully repair you!"

Al yelled. "NO!! I mean, no thank you…"

Saya blinked. "It's the State Alchemist…"

Armstrong held out a hand, his little pink stars floating everywhere. "Hanabi Saya, I am honored to meet you. My name is Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

Saya hesitated before taking the hand. "Nice to meet you…" she said uncertainly. _I wish he would put his jacket back on…_

"NOW!" Armstrong roared, flexing all his muscles. "I WILL NOW REPAIR YOU WITH THE BEAUTY OF THESE MUSCLES, ALPHONSE ELRIC!"

Al looked positively terrified by this display. "NO! I mean, no thanks…"

Everyone sweatdropped. Saya glanced at Ed. His forehead was slightly furrowed, like he was thinking hard about something…

"The method to affix a soul to armor…" Everyone turned to the newcomer: Mustang. "Only one person knows it, and that's Fullmetal over there."

Ed looked away. "Yeah. And to do that, I need to do something about this arm first."

Hawkeye raised her eyebrows. "That's right, if Edward-kun can't use alchemy…"

"He's just a foul-mouthed brat," Havoc grinned.

Saya winced, anticipating the explosion… but it didn't come. Ed just sat there, his eyes downcast. Saya blinked, then sighed.

"Anyway, I'm going to see my mechanic," he said. "Are you going to come?"

Saya grinned. "Of course! I'm probably due for some updates myself. It has been three years after all."

"You know her, right Colonel?"

Mustang waved his hand. "Yeah. I saw a useless alchemist cry out in pain there. 'Ouch, ouch! I'm going to wet my pants!' Something like that."

Ed still didn't respond to the goading. Saya looked at him strangely. It wasn't like Ed to be teased so much and still not respond.

"What are you going to do after you fix it?" Hughes asked.

"I want to look something up at Central Library," Ed said.

Hughes whistled. "That'll be a long trip. If that's the case… I have to accompany the Fuhrer and his party."

BOM went the chest muscles.

"I cannot leave East Headquarters," Mustang said.

"I have to keep an eye on him," Hawkeye said.

BOM went the arm muscles.

"I don't think I can protect those three from that dangerous guy," said Havoc.

"Same for us!" yelled Breda, Fury, and Falman.

"Then it is decided…" Armstrong said, his little pink stars everywhere. "During your journey, I will escort you all!"

"I don't need an escort!" Ed yelled.

"What will you do if Scar attacks you while you're like that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I should be able to take care of him," Saya argued. "I still have all my arms and legs. This time I'll beat the crap out of that guy!"

Havoc raised his eyebrows. "You're still in pretty bad condition though. If you do any fighting, all the internal damage that Scar gave you is going to just rebound. And can you carry Al and defend Ed at the same time?"

Ed scowled. Saya blinked, then looked sheepish.

"Children should listen to adults," Armstrong said, sticking his face into Ed's.

"'Children'?!" Ed yelled. "Al, say something!"

Al was in no position to do that though… "Nii-san, someone's treated me like a child for the first time since I got this body!"

Ed and Saya sweatdropped. "Al…"

"Now then, Edward Elric," said Armstrong. "Let's begin packing."

"Is the hospital going to let you go though?" Fury asked, directing this question at Saya. "I mean, we're not stupid enough to try to stop you… but the hospital staff don't know you like we do."

Saya hopped out of bed, her automail feet clacking sharply against the wood floor. "Well if they don't, they'll have no choice," she said, glancing at her clothes, which had been washed and folded up next to her bed. Grabbing them, she walked into the bathroom to change.

Ed had an alarmed look on his face. "Hey Al, we'd better get out of here," he said. "If we don't, we might get caught up in whatever she plans to do."

Al suddenly started sweating. "O-okay…"

Ed knocked on the bathroom door. "Bomb? We're going to head out first."

"Okay," said Saya's voice. "I'll be out of here soon, so wait for me at the station."

"Got it," Ed agreed. He got Al out of there as fast as possible. Everyone else followed the same example, falling over each other in their attempt to escape.

* * *

In the train station, their train was preparing to pull out. Al sat, staring at a sheep. "Baa…" He started crying. "Someone's treated me like a package for the first time since I've gotten this body…."

Ed sat in the train compartment, squished between the window and Armstrong. Saya sat on the opposite seat, facing them.

"Jeez," Ed muttered. He glared at Saya, whose mouth was twitching. "Don't you DARE laugh."

Saya's mouth twisted, and she was barely able to contain herself.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did your escape from the hospital have to do anything with all those fire truck sirens we heard earlier, by any chance?"

Saya grinned evilly. "Maybe."

Fortunately, she was saved from Ed's wrath by a knock on the window. Hughes poked his head in with a grin. "Yo."

"C'mon, newspaper! I have tea as well!" a newspaper boy bugged Hughes.

"Shoo," he told the boy, before turning back to Ed and Saya.

"Major, that was mean!" Saya chided.

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL!"

"Right… sorry," she grinned. "Here," she said, flipping the boy a coin, who caught it.

"Newspaper or tea?"

Saya smiled. "Neither. Just keep it," she said.

"Hey you two, I've got a message from Roy," Hughes grinned.

"The Colonel?" Ed asked. Saya sweatdropped.

"'Taking care of the details and paperwork is troublesome, so try not to die within my jurisdiction.' That's all," Hughes grinned.

"Okay. Here's the return message," Ed grumbled. "'I will NEVER die before you do, damn Colonel.' Tell him that."

Saya snorted. Hughes chuckled. Ed continued to grumble. "While you're at it, take this escort with you."

"Hey now…" Hughes chided. Then he caught the look on Ed's face and sighed. "I don't know what Marco told you, but let me tell you one thing. Three years ago, the corpse of a girl who was transmuted into a chimera was found."

Saya didn't understand this, but Ed gave a small gasp. "Nina?"

Hughes nodded. "It was determined that the cause of her death was the same as Scar's method of alchemy."

Ed slowly grinned. "Thanks. Now I can fight him."

Saya blinked. So _that's_ what had been bothering him, he had understood Scar's rage, so he couldn't make himself fight… until now, anyways. She frowned, wondering who Nina was.

Hughes grinned and saluted. "Let's meet again in Central. I'll submit a request to enter the First Branch Library for you."

Ed, Saya, and Armstrong all saluted in return. "Excuse me for using my left hand," Ed grinned.

The newspaper boy ran off as the train pulled out. He had heard it all. Running behind a stack of flour, he yelled, "Central! Central City's First Branch… something…" He was almost crying.

Scar leaned against the flour sacks. "Central City's First Branch Library?"

The boy tearfully nodded. "Give her back now!" he screamed.

Scar grabbed the back of a little girl's dress and let her go.

"Nii-san!" she screamed, running into the boy's arms. The two children hugged.

"I'm sorry…" Scar said, before punching the flour sacks and creating a white cloud. When the two children's eyes cleared, he had disappeared.

**Next: Ed and Al lost everything that day four years ago… everything, except the promise to get everything back. That was all they had left… or so they thought. Saya's will is tested.**


	22. Burden

**Author's Note: Alright, credits to people who reviewed, then chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Mitarashi Riku (anon)- yes, fire trucks! XD and yes, we are the same height**

**Cha-chan-hyper- Hey, thanks for FIVE reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**JuniperScaymoore- O.o Winry does almost kill Ed with that wrench of hers... but that's in the next chapt XD**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- yup, dear Saya is a doctor. luckily she doesn't need the mean and evil needles...**

**miin hoshi- yaya go Saya! I love writing about this girl!**

**My apologies in advance if this chapt seems a little rushed...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Burden

Marco looked at his suitcase before a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He gasped and ran to open it. "The Fuhrer, the Fuhrer's response! What did he say?!"

Opening the door, he saw someone he was not expecting to see at all… a beautiful woman with pale skin, purple eyes, and pitch-black hair. He gasped and tried to slam the door in her face when two spikes forced it open again. Marco stepped back and saw a red tattoo on her collarbone, right before the woman pierced his shoulder with her spike-finger.

As Marco gasped in pain, the woman walked closer. "You told that boy where you hid the research data, correct?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marco replied, his voice thick with pain.

"That's alright. The boy will come closer to the Philosopher's Stone now. But if that data has something unnecessary written in it, that will cause some problems," she smiled.

Marco grinned despite the pain. "That boy is smart. If he reads it, he won't do what you want him to do-" He cried out as the woman twisted her finger inside his shoulder. Blood started to pool onto the floor.

"So before that happens, I want to look at it first to make sure," the woman smiled.

"That's impossible…" Marco croaked. The woman spotted the transmutation circle he drew from his blood too late. "You're going to die here!"

A spike shot up from the floor and pierced the woman through the middle. She hung off it like a limp doll. Marco chuckled, but suddenly the woman sighed and cut the spike to pieces. "That wasn't nice," she chided. "I only died."

The hole in her dress showed that she wasn't even bleeding from the wound.

Marco scowled. "So the rumors were true. You people are…"

"Gluttony," the woman called. The door opened, and Gluttony had his mouth on the head of a terrified maid, ready to bite down on command. Marco gasped as the woman smiled.

"Say it… where did you hide the research data?" the woman asked.

Marco clenched his teeth.

* * *

"So how did you get out of the hospital?" Ed asked, a little hesitantly as the train rolled on. "Or do I not want to know?" 

Saya winked. "I'll give you a hint." She ticked the items off her fingers as she listed the items. "I used puppy eyes, a couple glares, some trip wire, a flare, and a smoke bomb."

"Trip wire, a flare, and a smoke bomb," Ed repeated, just to make sure he had got it right. She nodded happily. Ed groaned and put his head in his hands. "Can't you just use a normal method?"

Saya gasped in mock horror. "What are you implying Ed? That I should just politely ask?"

"It would've been a nice change."

Saya grinned. "I actually did, but it didn't work."

Ed pouted and looked at the landscape whipping past. "Jeez, we're going to have to hear from the Colonel again once we get back…"

She just laughed at that.

"What do you actually carry in those pouches of yours anyways?" Ed demanded.

Saya thought. "Smoke bombs, six yards of thin wire, a couple flares, a few small daggers, pea-bombs, matches, um… and a couple permanent markers."

Ed's eye twitched. "Why would you need permanent markers?"

"To draw on stuff," Saya grinned.

"What about in your bag?"

Saya patted her suitcase, a grin on her face. "Some spare clothes, some diaries and notebooks, and fireworks."

"WHAT?!"

Saya laughed. "I have a deluxe firework set that I carry around."

"What FOR?"

Saya thought about that. "I really don't know… do you want to see them? They're pretty cool."

Ed shook his head and sighed. "Do you have anything else dangerous I should know about?"

"Well I have a pet cobra in my bag too…"

Ed's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're joking."

Saya laughed. "I am, don't worry," she grinned.

Ed shook his finger at her. "It's not going to be Scar or anyone like that who's going to kill me," he sighed.

"I'd rather you not die anytime soon," Saya said, her face going serious. "I mean it."

Ed smiled a little. "I don't plan on it."

A comfortable silence settled, and they both just watched the landscape fly past for a while.

Armstrong surprised them both by crying. They froze in their seats. "YOUNG LOVE IS SUCH A WONDER TO BEHOLD!" he practically sang.

Neither Saya or Ed had anything to say to that… he had taken them both completely by surprise.

"You both! Guard your love well! Let it flourish like a flower in the sun! Poetic language is a tradition that goes for many generations back in my family! We also have numerous books written under our name, an-"

"I'll… go see how Al's doing!" Ed hastily said. He escaped.

"My great-great-great-great grandfather wrote a series of encyclopedias on our artistic alchemy that is kept in a bookcase in my house that my great-great-great-great-great uncle carved from oak and cedar wood…"

Saya blinked. Ed had suddenly disappeared…

* * *

Ed opened the door into the storage car where Al was. "Jeez, this is a bummer Al," he grumbled. "I've got an old man who never shuts up and a bomb with explosives on my back. Let me just at least take a small break in between…"

"ED I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Saya yelled, popping up in front of him from under a sheep. "YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE WITH THAT CRAZY OLD MAN! And he was going on and on and on about his family heritage…" She looked around. "Huh? Where's Al?"

Ed blinked. "Al? He's right over…um…"

They looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Oh shit…"

Ed got to the compartment first. "Someone thought Al was luggage and took him off at the previous station!" he yelled, grabbing his jacket and shoving his arm in it.

Armstrong raised his eyebrows. "That's not good. Let's return to the previous station after we stop then."

Saya opened the window and started climbing out. "No time for that! We need to hurry and get back to the station before Al's taken away or somethin-"

Armstrong grabbed her left ankle. "Calm down, Hanabi Saya," he ordered. "You're not supposed to be straining your body after what happened to you."

Saya scowled and tugged. Her pants ripped at the knee, exposing her automail. "I know what happened to my body!" she retorted. "I'm a doctor!"

Then she jumped out the window. Ed tried to follow, but Armstrong closed the window. "I am charged for your safety," he told the young alchemist sternly. "We will return to the previous station after the next stop."

Ed tried to protest. "But Al-"

"Will be waiting for us at the station with Hanabi," Armstrong said, cutting him off.

Ed scowled and settled into his seat, not looking at Armstrong. "You don't know anything about us," he muttered.

"What?"

Ed's mouth twisted. "I heard from Dr. Marco about Ishbal!"

Armstrong froze. Ed hesitated before opening the window and jumping out. Of course Armstrong tried to grab him, but it didn't work, and two seconds later, Ed was running flat out along the tracks, opposite of where the train was heading. He could barely make out Saya, a small running blob in the distance.

* * *

Al sat forlornly in his box at a small train station. "I sure hope Saya-san and Nii-san found out what happened," he said. "But if I had said 'I'm sorry but I don't get off here', people would have thought that was strange…" 

It started to rain. "I'm the one who wants to cry," Al pouted, before a boy came up to the train station and looked him over. A slow grin spread on his face. He picked Al up and put him on and got on a bike.

_This is bad… I'm getting father away from the station…_ Al thought. "Um…"

The boy lifted the visor. "Huh? I thought I heard someone…"

"It's the armor speaking, the armor!"

The bike crashed. After a moment, the boy stood up. "Wow, this armor's really good! That didn't hurt at all!"

"Excuse me!" Al called.

The boy yelled. "AH! I can still hear it!"

"Um… I'm… I'm the newest suit of armor around. It's very popular in Central, talking armor that is."

The boy scrambled around Al's body. "This is annoying! Where's the off switch?"

"Ah, you can't turn me off," Al explained.

The boy sighed and sat up. "Anyways, just be quiet," he muttered, getting back onto his bike.

"So where are you going?" Al asked.

"A fight. My brother How told me that if I want to be like him, I have to kill a person or two. So I told him I'd charge onto the Gaumscher family's estate since they come onto our land and mess around with things. Now if I can only bring back a head or two… I'll do this and become Nii-san's right hand man!!"

Al sighed. "Are you going to kill a person?"

The bike crashed again. "You're a pretty good suit of armor," the boy approved. "I bet I won't be hurt even if they shoot at me."

"Is that why you're wearing me?" Al asked. "So you won't be hurt?"

"Yeah. I can do this as long as I don't get hurt."

"But it should still hurt."

The boy looked up from mending his bike. "Why? Are you defective?"

"It should hurt your heart…"

The boy laughed. "No way…"

"Loosen your arm," Al said, before drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt. The boy yelled when it glowed and a mountain of dirt enveloped his bike.

Al put on a spooky voice. "_I am the cursed farmer_… I mean, _I am the cursed armor. If you become one with me, you will never be hurt. Forever… and ever_…"

The boy was thoroughly spooked. He screamed, tore Al off, then ran away down the road, leaving his bike behind.

* * *

"There's no way he'd leave on his own!" Saya insisted. "Are you sure it was a suit of armor in a crate? 'Cause it's just the crate out there!!" 

The station master was very confused. "But I promise you, it was there! I saw it with my own eyes."

Saya was about to say that Al was not an 'it' before she realized that probably wasn't a good idea. In exasperation, she ran into the town and into the rain, up and down several streets before she spotted someone, a little girl with brown braids holding a pink umbrella.

"Hey!" Saya called. "Have you seen a suit of armor? It's sort of big, and it's sort of broken- hey wait!"

The girl had taken one look at Saya's exposed automail leg before she ran away into an alley. "Hey wait!" Saya yelled. "I was talking to you!"

She ran into the alley and stopped short in surprise. The girl had vanished, but the pink umbrella was still there…

Saya sensed the crate coming from above too late, only had enough time to look up and see the dark shape coming down towards her head before everything went black.

* * *

Ed scowled, running through the streets of the town. "Damn, where could they have gone?" he muttered, turning a corner. "Why would Saya take Al into town- huh?!" He passed the entrance of an alleyway and quickly backtracked. "Bomb!"

Saya lay on the ground, unconscious and surrounded by broken bits of wood. He ran up and shook her shoulder. "Hey, wake up," he ordered. "What happened?"

She blearily opened her eyes. "Huh…? Ed? What are you doing here?" She clutched her head. "Argh, the crate just barely missed the crack in my skull…"

"What happened?" Ed asked again.

"I was asking a little girl about Al and she goes and throws a crate at my head…"

Ed heard a little gasp from the other end of the alley. Looking up, he saw the prementioned girl, clutching a metal leg from the knee down…

Saya followed his gaze. "That's her!" she cried, standing up and trying to follow… and falling face-first into a puddle. "What the hell!" she yelled, spitting out the dirty water. Her automail from the left knee down was gone. The girl ran with Saya's leg.

Ed supported Saya on her left side and they ran to the entrance of the alley after the girl. She was running toward a run-down farmhouse on the edge of the town, crying for her grandfather.

"Wait you!" Saya yelled, as an old man stuck his head outside the house. She and Ed started to run after the girl, but stopped when they saw the old man used a crutch… since his own leg from the left leg down was gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry for my granddaughter's actions," the old man apologized later. He had invited Ed and Saya into his house and was serving them both tea. He had also given Saya a towel to dry off her hair after having fallen into that puddle. "She was just trying to help out this old geezer in her own way." 

Saya smiled. "I understand. I'm sorry, but I can't give you my leg, but I can introduce you to the mechanic who made it, right?" she said, looking towards Ed.

Ed nodded. "She's got a foul mouth, but she's good at what she does."

The little girl's eyes lit up, but the old man shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't need an artificial leg."

The little girl's face fell. Ed blinked in surprise. "Why not? Once you get used to it, it's quite handy…"

"That may be so. But I want to leave my leg as it is." He sighed and sat down, and his granddaughter left the room. "A sword wound on the battlefield got infected. By the time they got me to a hospital, they had to amputate it."

"Battlefield?" Ed asked. "You were a soldier?"

The man nodded.

"Which one?" Saya asked. "The northern one, or… could it possibly be Ishbal?!"

The man didn't answer, only looking into his own cup of tea. "On the battlefield… people change into other creatures. You can do cruel things without feeling anything. Maybe my heart shut out all the emotions to protect me, but once the war ended… the effect wore off." He rubbed his leg. "You should not forget the things you saw and did there. When I look at this wound, it reminds me of those things."

"Is that why you don't need automail?" Ed demanded. "That's just-"

"That's not the only reason. I lost my leg. But in exchange, I gained something much more valuable. Peace in my heart, and this lifestyle with my grandchildren. And… perhaps people gain something after loosing something."

"Really?" Ed asked. "There are those who still feel nothing after going to war. That's what a soldier is supposed to be like."

The man looked sad. "Those people lost something as well, even if you cannot see it with your eyes. If you've lost something, then you should've gained something from it. In alchemy, it's called the principle of equivalent trade, yes?"

Ed looked at the silver watch in his hand. It started to shake. "That can't be right!" he yelled. "I lost my right arm and my left leg… my brother lost his whole body. We desperately live to regain those things! To regain everything, that is our dream!" A tear formed in his eye. "We gained nothing in exchange… we were robbed of everything!!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. His tea cup fell to the floor and shattered.

Saya was quiet. _But… if you hadn't lost those things, I don't think I would've ever met you, right? I would have never met you or Al... _

"The dream of regaining everything… but what will you do after that comes true?" the man asked.

Ed looked up in surprise. The man continued. "A dream that will come true is not a real dream."

Saya looked at Ed. His pain was written plainly all over his face. "Even so… Even so, we will regain it all," he said.

The man didn't say anything to that.

Ed stood. "Thank you for the drink," he said coldly, before walking out. Saya got up and followed him, her face strangely expressionless. _I've always… tried to do my best to help you…_

He froze. Saya blinked. "Ed?"

"We forgot about Al!" he yelled. Ed started running down the path. "Al!"

"YES!?" Al called.

Ed fell down. "Al…"

Saya caught up to them. "You both okay?" she asked. _I've always tried to be nearby to help you, to make sure you both were safe…_

Ed dusted himself off. "Yeah… let's get back to the station," he grinned.

Saya didn't grin back, for the first time since Ed could remember. "Bomb? You okay?"

Saya blinked, then smiled. "Yeah."

Ed traded a glance with Al before spotting a cart. "Let's go back then."

After they had heaved Al onto the cart, Saya helped Ed pull it along.

"Al, you smell like sheep," Ed muttered.

"SORRY," Al said. "Once we get to Auntie Pinako's place, I'll get myself washed."

Saya didn't say anything as Ed and Al talked. _I always tried to push you back up if you fell down…_

Suddenly the cart lightened. Ed and Saya spun to see Armstrong. "Major," they chorused in surprise.

"I was worried," he said.

"I'm sorry," Al apologized.

Armstrong looked at Ed and Saya's faces. "What's wrong?"

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Major… I'm sorry for what I said back there."

Armstrong smiled when a train whistle suddenly sounded. "Oh no! If we don't get on that train, we'll have to wait until noon tomorrow!"

Saya ducked just in time. Ed got scooped up and put on Armstrong's shoulders. "Here we go!" he roared. "With the very fast dashing method passed down in my family!"

"Let me go!" Ed yelled.

"You're going to break me!" Al screamed.

Saya sighed and followed, powering up her automail. She chuckled a bit as both Al and Ed continued to yell protests to the treatment. _So after everything I tried to do for you…_

_After everything we've been through together for the past three years…_

"We gained nothing in exchange…"

_You haven't gained anything, huh? So what am I? Am I only…_

"We were robbed of everything!"

_...a burden?_

**Next: The question continues to torment Saya... will anyone notice? The family that waits at home, Pinako and Winry come back onto the scene...**


	23. Scared

**Author's Note: Whoo, I know it's what you've been waiting patiently for, so here it is!!**

**miin hoshi- Hmm... we'll have to see what Ed says XD**

**kyoskitten14- XD Wow, people love Saya! That's nice to know!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- well Ed said that thing about not gaining anything after loosing his arm and leg...**

**JuniperScaymoore- yes SPOILER ALERT: Winry does notice**

**JVOP- hey thanks! It's nice to hear I'm appreciated!**

**animeroxmyworld (anon) - thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Scared

Ed, Al, Armstrong, and Saya got off at the train station. Saya happily breathed in the fresh countryside air, and a big smile exploded all over her face. "It hasn't changed at all, has it?" she grinned.

Ed sighed. "We'd better get going, it's going to take a while to walk there."

Saya met his eyes, and her grin faltered for just one second before she covered it up again. "Yeah…"

"This is a very peaceful place," Armstrong said after they had walked on the path for a while.

Ed grinned. "It's just a countryside with nothing…"

Al sat in a crate that Armstrong carried on his shoulder. "It's been three years since we last came…" he said.

"Has it really been that long?" Ed asked.

"You never returned here in all that time?" Armstrong asked with some surprise.

Ed sighed. "Even if we did return, we have no family waiting here. You've heard of our background, right Major?"

"Yes…"

A dog started to bark as they passed a fence, and it came bounding through the gate to greet them. Pinako raised her eyebrows from where she had been standing, smoking a pipe. "This is a rare guest," she smiled. "Winry! Winry, we have some guests of honor here!!"

Ed smiled. "Have you been doing well, Den?" he greeted the dog. "Hello Auntie Pinako," he said, looking a little sheepish. "Can you take care of us again?"

Pinako smiled. "My, my… it looks like you've taken some serious damage," she said, looking at Ed's arm, or rather the absence of it.

Ed winced. "A lot happened…"

"And you've gotten so small too," she noticed, comparing Armstrong and Ed.

"WHO DID YOU CALL SMALL, YOU MINIMUM HAG?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU EXTREME SHORTY?!"

"SHUT UP, BEAN HAG!"

"MICRO-CHIBI!"

"YOU WATER FLEA HAG!"

Armstrong blinked. "Edward Elric!" he yelled, putting down Al and ripping off his shirt. "Do you know what you're saying to this elderly lady? I, Armstrong, will fix you up!"

Ed and Saya froze with 'surprised' faces.

"Who is this guy?" Pinako asked. "He doesn't get the jokes."

His pink stars floating everywhere, Armstrong reached down and extended a hand. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong."

She hesitated before she smiled and took the hand. "Pinako Rockbell."

There was an awkward moment where no one was really sure what to do next… but they were saved from that by a wrench flying through the air and slamming onto Ed's forehead. He fell over backwards, twitching.

"Nii-san?!" Al cried.

Saya blinked, then sweatdropped. "Only one person around here would do something dangerous like that…"

"THE HELL WINRY!!" Ed roared, clutching the bump on his head. "YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!?"

Winry stood on the second floor balcony, a furious look on her face. "Who do you think you are, coming back here in that state?!"

"Yo Winry-san!" Saya waved, a little cautiously. "Long time no see!"

"And I see YOU'RE still with them!" Winry yelled, throwing another wrench. Saya ducked and it missed her… but it hit Ed on the head in the exact same spot. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Ah, sorry," Saya chuckled. She clapped her hands together and healed the swelling.

* * *

"AAAAH?!?!" Winry screamed. "How the hell did you get the high-class automail I made destroyed?!" she asked Ed. "I went through great efforts to make it you know!!" 

Ed put his hand behind his head. "Well, it was destroyed quite easily-"

"ED!" Saya yelled.

"Al's a mess too," Winry muttered darkly. "You all were doing something dangerous again, weren't you?"

Al started sweating under Winry's gaze. "Well… um…"

"Hey chibi, you've grown a little," Pinako said, looking at Ed's feet. "That means we'll also have to make some adjustments to your leg, and create a new arm from scratch"

"The 'shorty' was unnecessary," Ed scowled.

"You need some adjustments too," Pinako told Saya. "Unless you'd like your automail to be too small for your body."

Saya sweatdropped. "No thanks…"

Ed looked a little worried. "Will you be able to do all that in a week? We're in a hurry."

Pinako sucked her pipe before grinning. "Don't underestimate us. Four days."

Ed grinned. "Thanks Auntie!"

"But why are you in such a hurry?" Winry asked.

Ed froze, but Al thought fast. "W-we want to get back to Central as soon as possible… we're looking for something important."

Winry scowled and held up her wrench threateningly. "It had better not be anything dangerous."

Al started sweating. "Well…"

"It's not like that!" Saya said, waving her hands around.

Winry held up her wrench for a moment longer before letting it down with a sigh. "Jeez, the only thing you guys do is cause trouble," she grumbled, leaving the room.

Ed and Al breathed a sigh of relief. "Although Winry complains, she puts effort into the jobs she does," Al said.

"Y-yeah…" Ed replied, before noticing the pained look on Saya's face. "Bomb? You okay?"

Saya blinked. "Yup," she said, smiling. _The only thing you do is cause trouble…_

Ed frowned. Something still didn't seem right, but he let it go.

* * *

Later, Ed and Al sat outside. Ed tested his temporary leg with satisfaction. "Even if this is a spare part, the ones Auntie makes are different from the others," he grinned. 

"Where's Saya-san?" Al asked.

"She's inside getting her automail taken off," Ed explained. "Her adjustments are going to be done first so she'll be able to move around sooner."

Al sighed and looked at the view: rolling hills with small fields and groves of trees, with mountains bordering the sky. "This place really hasn't changed at all, has it?" he asked happily.

"Yeah…" Ed agreed. He lay down on the grass and sighed. "I need to get to Central and find the data on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Yes, but you should relax for now," Al chided. "We're going to have a hard schedule once we get back there."

Ed flopped around on the grass. "But… I don't like just staying put!"

"Then go visit Mom's grave," Al suggested.

Ed fell still. "Visit her grave, huh?"

"We'll have to leave immediately after your and Saya-san's automail is fixed, right? You should just do it now. I'll stay here."

Ed sat up. "You're right… I guess I'll go take a peek."

* * *

Saya sat on the living room sofa while Pinako and Winry worked on her legs at their worktables. 

"Saya and Armstrong, was it?" Pinako said. Both of the mentioned looked up. "What kind of lifestyle do those two have?" she asked. "We don't get much information from the cities in the countryside here. And you all didn't even send a letter, so I was worried sick," she said, directing this last statement at Saya.

Saya looked away and didn't answer the question.

Armstrong sighed. "The Elric Brothers, especially the Fullmetal Alchemist, are quite famous in Central. They sometimes get in trouble because of that. But they'll be okay… those brothers are strong."

Pinako smiled as a memory replayed in her head: Al in his armor form, bringing Ed covered in blood to her door, Ed shouting in pain as he had the automail surgery, four years prior. "Strong… huh?" she murmured.

Saya sighed, her eyes downcast.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Armstrong asked. "Chopping wood or anything?"

"Chopping wood would be perfect," Pinako smiled. Armstrong left.

There was a short silence before Winry spoke up. "Saya, was it?"

Saya looked up. "Yeah."

"How come you're so quiet?" Winry asked. "Last time you were here, you were bouncing off the walls except for when you had that fever. Did something happen?"

"Winry-san…" Saya swallowed. This was hard… she didn't like asking other people for help. "Do you think Ed and Al would be better off without me?"

Winry paused in her work and looked at Saya, a concerned look in her eyes. "What sort of a question is that?" she demanded. "They wouldn't have let you stay with them this long if they thought you were a bother."

"But on the way here, Ed said something to an old man who disagreed with his views… are they just keeping me with them so they won't hurt my feelings?"

_"We gained nothing in exchange… we were robbed of everything!"_

"He said that, did he?" Winry said quietly.

Saya nodded. "But you know… I probably never would've met them if they didn't leave. We've traveled with each other for the past three years with good times and bad times… Does he just consider all of that, does he consider me, to be nothing?"

Winry looked up with a smile. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's the only one who'd know the answer to that."

Saya didn't meet her eyes. "But…" She swallowed again. "But," she said, her voice trembling. "I know I should but… I'm afraid." Her shoulders started to shake. She looked suddenly so fragile, sitting there without her arms or legs.

Winry gave Saya an encouraging smile. "Well would you rather travel with them with that question burning a hole in your brain?" she asked. "It won't do much good for any of you. And anyways, you're a strong person. You'll be able to beat him up for making you worry so much after he answers."

That startled a laugh out of Saya. She took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out. "I suppose you're right," she said.

Armstrong came back in. "I'm done chopping the wood," he said.

Pinako grinned. "Thanks. You can relax like the others you know."

"No, no, a soldier mustn't neglect his daily training," Armstrong replied. "By the way, I didn't see Edward outside."

"He probably went to visit his mother's grave," Pinako said.

Armstrong made a face. "I told him it was dangerous to walk around alone…"

Pinako smiled. "Don't worry. He's got an excellent escort accompanying him."

"Here now!" Winry called in triumph. "I've finished adjusting your legs, so let's get these on. Maybe you can catch up to him," she smiled.

Saya grinned. "Wow, you work fast!"

"Well, the arms are going to take longer," Winry admitted. "There's more coordination involved for arms."

Pinako smiled. "Well let's reattach them now then."

Saya winced. "Oh man… here we go again…"

* * *

Ed walked with a small boquet of flowers in his hand, Den following him. A couple farmers, a man and his son, spotted him. "Oh Ed!" the boy yelled. "You've come back!" 

Ed grinned. "It's been a while."

"How long has it been?" the man grinned. "Three or four years? But still, you're small."

"Don't call me small!"

They laughed. "Hey, you still that State-whatever?" the boy asked.

Ed smiled. "Yeah."

"Take good care of your body. You're small after all!"

"Quit calling me small already!!"

They laughed.

"Ed!"

Everyone looked around. Saya came running up the road, her arms still gone, but her legs were back in condition.

"Oh Ed! You've got a girlfriend!" the boy grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed retorted. "She's just a bomb who attached herself to us a while back, and I haven't been able to dump her yet."

"Who're you just going to dump somewhere, you bean?" Saya yelled, ducking down and sweeping Ed's feet out from under him. He fell with a yell.

Ed sat bolt upright. "Don't call me a bean!" he shouted.

The man and the boy laughed.

After farewells, Ed and Saya walked off, Den following close behind.

Saya took a deep breath. "Hey, Ed…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I know you're going to see your mother's grave and all, so I don't want to intrude…" Saya swallowed. "So I just wanted to ask…" But her throat closed up.

"Ask what?" Ed questioned. "Say it already."

Saya smiled. "No, never mind. It's not that important." She turned and started running back to the Rockbell's. "I'll see you when you get back!" she called.

"Hey wait! You can't just start something and…" he trailed off. Saya wasn't turning around. "What was that all about?" he muttered. "She appears, then disappears…"

* * *

The next day, he didn't see much of Saya at all. After a whole morning of her not popping out of nowhere and scaring him half to death or a single bean comment, he questioned Winry. 

"Saya?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "It's strange… I can normally hear her coming from a mile off, but I haven't even seen her at all this morning. Do you know where she is?"

Winry hesitated before answering. "She's on the roof."

"The roof?"

Winry grimaced. "Don't ask me how she got up there without her arms. I don't know."

Ed winced. "I'm not sure I even want to know… I'd better go and see what's wrong. This isn't like her to not call me a bean for an entire morning."

"Ed…" At the sound of Winry's tone, he looked back. "Be careful what you say to her…"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Ah, never mind! Never mind!" Winry said hastily.

Ed shrugged, then went upstairs. "What gives?" he grumbled. "First Saya now Winry… what the hell's going on?"

* * *

Saya sat, leaning against the faintly smoking chimney and gazing at the rolling hills, her face expressionless. Her thoughts kept going around in circles, and there was a pain inside her chest, a small tight knot that wasn't helping her at all. 

_"We gained nothing in exchange…"_

She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ed… you idiot…" she whispered.

"What'd you say?"

Saya snapped her head up. Ed was standing on the balcony, watching her. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

She blinked. "That's okay," she said.

"Well get down here so I can talk to you," Ed grumbled.

"You come up here," Saya laughed. "I'm not going back down. The view's too nice."

Ed scowled. "How'd you get up there anyways?" he asked. "You didn't destroy any tiles or anything… somehow…"

Saya grinned. "I jumped."

"Huh?" Ed blinked, then sweatdropped. "Well how am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the genius," Saya grinned evilly. "You figure it out."

Ed scowled. "Fine…" He stood on the ledge and tried to climb up… then fell on his face.

Saya laughed and rotated her shoulders, indicating the absence of her arms. "I wish I could help you, but I can't," she said apologetically.

Eventually… eventually… Ed got up next to Saya. "So what's been bothering you lately?" he asked. "You've been acting weird… first saying you wanted to ask me something, then disappearing for a whole morning."

Saya clenched her teeth. _Why… why is it so hard to ask?!_ "Um, about the question I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

Saya swallowed and opened her mouth… but only air came out. _Shit, why is it so hard to say?!_ "Ed, am I…" Then her throat closed. _Damn!!_

"What? Just say it," Ed demanded.

Saya squeezed her eyes shut. "Am I… a burden?"

Ed blinked. "What?"

"What you said to the old geezer a couple days ago on the way here… you said that you had gained nothing from loosing your arm and leg, and Al's whole body. But if you hadn't, you would've never had a reason to leave here. And if you didn't leave here, then I probably would've never met you two. So… was that a bad thing?" Saya put her head on her knees. There. She had said it.

**Next: Ed's response... what will come of this?**


	24. An Answer

**Author's Note****: Yay thanks for the reviews, and sorry this chapter is late! I hope you like it because I agonized A LOT over this chapter!**

**Mitarashi Riku (anon)****- Mwahahaha, I love cliffies! …only when I'm the one writing though…**

**JVOP****- Maybe he does and maybe he doesn't… read the chapter and see!**

**Your favourite plushie****- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****- yes, she got it out against all the odds XD**

**JuniperScaymoore****- I agree, boys in general are pretty insensitive when compared to girls XD**

**kyoskitten14****- if he says something stupid, I'll make him regret it later, so no worries!! (or maybe still worries…)**

**AJ-Authoress****- I want to read it! You'd better post it soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Four: An Answer

Ed blinked, then blushed. "Oh, that… um…"

"Don't spare my feelings," Saya said, looking away. "I need to know the truth."

"Eh… well, I didn't mean you… I mean… um…" Ed was stuck. _The first step obviously_… "You're not a burden," he said. "You've helped us out a lot. You're always a big help when were stuck in a tight spot."

"But you could've gotten through all that stuff on your own," Saya said. "Like when we were in Youswell…"

"That wasn't your fault!" Ed insisted. "You had bad automail then."

"In Lior, I didn't really do anything useful… all I really did was goof around and act like an idiot."

"That's not-"

"And I'm not that much good in helping you find the Philosopher's Stone since I don't really have that much of a head for that."

"No. Bomb, you really helped. You always made me feel better whenever I was feeling down…"

"Ed…" Something in Saya's voice made him fall silent. "I… I don't _have_ to keep traveling with you. I can care for myself, and I could just pop by on days when you report to Mustang-san and say hi. It's not like we would never meet again, and I could send word if I heard anything about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Why, oh why, is it every time I need to beat you into a pulp, you're injured or disabled?" Ed asked the sky. "You're just being ridiculous now."

"Is me traveling with you what you want, or what you need?" Saya demanded. "There's a difference you know. If I'm a burden, just say it!"

"It's like you almost want me to say you're a burden!" Ed retorted.

"Give me a reason then! Give me a reason why I'm not one, because as far as I can see, you were right! What have you gained from me traveling with you? I was never a big help, all I did was get in the way! What does trying to make you smile do? How does that help you get closer to the Stone?!" Saya's voice cracked towards the end.

Ed stared in astonishment for a second. _Saya... _"You're forgetting that you saved my life," he said quietly. "From Scar."

"That was Marco-san," Saya said flatly.

"You're just being stubborn now," Ed said, exasperated. "But listen, I know that I can go anywhere because I trust you and Al to watch my back. So are you just going to disappear on me like that? I mean, it's true that you really get on my nerves a lot, but those are actually…"

_"She's a dangerous girl who's always hyperactive!"_

_"He's a meanie who always says I'm a bomb!"_

_"She's a chibi!"_

_"So is he!"_

_"You're shorter than I am!"_

_"You don't drink milk!"_

_"You don't drink orange juice!"_

_"Bean!"_

_"Bomb!"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

"… some of the best times we've had. And who can face bad times without having memories of good times?"

A smile lit up Saya's face. "Ed…"

He grinned. "Now that's better. You're not Saya when you're all depressed like that."

"Thanks, bean," Saya grinned. _That's right… I need to watch his back so he can keep moving forwards without having to look behind…_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN?! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!!"

"Not by much anymore! The new adjustments gave me an inch!"

"Yeah, but I'm still taller than you. You're not the only one who's been growing these past few years."

"Hey! That's mean! Who's the one who won't drink milk?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"You have a serious calcium deprivation," Saya said in a mock doctor-voice. "That's why you're staying so small. Drink more milk!"

"I get all the calcium I need from orange juice!" Ed retorted.

Saya shivered.

Winry listened in satisfaction as they both continued to bicker. "That's better…" she murmured quietly before stepping onto the balcony. "Hey you! What are you guys doing up there? You're going to kill yourselves if you fall off! Get inside right now!" she yelled, before stomping inside. "Hurry up! Saya, we're ready to dock your arms on now."

Saya froze. "Ah, about that…"

Ed blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I'm going to get back down…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

There was a crash, yelling, and general chaos before Ed and Saya stumbled into the main living room.

"Okay," Winry called. "You're finally here!! Took you two long enough to get off the roof… AH! What the hell happened to you two?!"

Saya and Ed were covered in cuts and bruises. "Nothing," they chorused.

"'Nothing'?! Look at the both of you!!"

Ed waved his hands in the air. "We…"

"We fell off the roof," Saya said cheerfully. Ed froze.

"Oh, is that all?"

Ed and Saya both shivered. "Winry…"

Suddenly two wrenches came flying out of nowhere and slammed them both on their foreheads.

"AHH!"

Al sweatdropped from where he was sitting on the couch. "Ouch…"

"You both are IDIOTS! Why were you on the roof in the first place, Saya?!" Winry demanded, threateningly holding up another wrench.

"It seemed like a nice place to sit…" Sya mumbled.

"Ah jeez, doing something dangerous like that without your arms…" Winry sighed. "All the more reason to dock 'em on now so you don't do any more crazy stunts like that… at least, not with the bruises."

Saya sat in the chair and made a face. "I hate doing this," she complained.

"Would you rather have no arms at all?" Winry retorted. "Stay still and don't complain."

"Yes ma'am," Saya sulked.

"Hold still," Pinako ordered. "Ready Winry? One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Saya's face grew tight, and sweatbeads rolled down her cheeks. She clenched her teeth, not making a single sound, but her neck muscles bulged.

"Winry! Help me get her onto the couch!" Pinako ordered.

"Okay."

Saya lay breathing heavily on the couch. Winry sat at her head with a smile. "How is it? We made some other adjustments to the arms so you can move them quicker when you need to."

Saya cracked open an eye. "Cool," she grinned. "That's going to help me a lot." Sitting up, she tested the automail. "This is good!!"

Winry made a face, then waggled a finger at her. "The express charge isn't going to be cheap you know!"

Saya grinned. "How much extra?"

"Come to the back room when you feel better and we'll discuss it," Winry winked. "Oh, and Ed, we'll be able to dock your leg and arm on tomorrow, so be prepared."

Ed groaned. "Jeez…"

Saya laughed and sat up. She blinked. "Oh, everyone!" she called. "Wait 'till it gets dark, like after dinner or something, then go on the porch and I'll give you all a nice surprise!"

"Is it going to be something dangerous?" Al asked hesitantly.

_EVIL_ grin from Saya. "_Maybe…"_

No one cared to ask after that. Saya waved and disappeared into the back room to haggle prices with Winry.

* * *

Ed made a face. "What'd she call us all out for?" he grumbled. "She's not even here."

"Oh hush," Winry scolded. "Stop complaining and just wait quietly."

"I bet she forgot… and the mosquitoes are starting to bite too..."

"Nii-san, that's not nice," Al chided. "I'm sure she remembered."

Ed was about to reply when the smell of something burning hit his nose. He blinked. "Hey, does anyone else smell smo-"

**BOOM!!** Suddenly a purple flower exploded in the night sky.

Winry clapped her hands in delight. "Fireworks!"

**BOOM!!** A red comet! **BOOM!!** A blue spiral! **BOOM BOOM BOOM!!** A rain of yellow, green, and blue stars!

Everyone watched in amazed silence at the display of colors…

**BOOM!** A blazing fireball! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! **Flowers that changed color! **BOOM BOOM!** Catherine Wheels!!

Ed chuckled a bit and made a face. "How many fireworks does she have?" he wondered. Den barked excitedly.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!** Silver streams fell from the sky in amazing numbers, seemingly a retort of defiance to Ed's statement.

**BOOM!** Golden streamers! **BOOM BOOM!** Screaming rockest! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!**

As everyone applauded, Saya stepped out from behind a stone wall and bowed regally. "I guess I can take that to say you enjoyed it!" she laughed.

"It was splendid!" Pinako praised. "We don't get to see much of that out here this far out in the countryside."

Saya chuckled nervously and waved her hands. "I did use my entire set though… I'm going to have to buy new ones once we get back to Central."

"How about _not_," Ed grumbled. "You don't need to drag dangerous stuff like that around with us."

Saya just grinned. "Yeah right. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?!"

Ed groaned. "That's not it, it was a good show… but you know, that's _exactly_ what I need, a Bomb with fireworks."

"Nii-san! That's mean!" Al scolded.

"Don't worry," Saya said. "I heard that there's a special limited time super-deluxe set available in Central. I'll pick it up when we go there!"

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "Hey now… we're not going to Central because we're on vacation or something you know…"

Saya pouted. "But they might come in handy. You never know!"

"Come in handy for what?!"

"…um… well…"

"Well, it's starting to get late," Pinako smiled. "Let's eat some dessert and go to bed, sounds good?"

Everyone agreed to that.

* * *

"So how do you all travel?" Winry asked over ice cream. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "Whenever we go to a new place, we'll hunt around for a hotel or something and rent out a room for that night. It's a pain, paying on a nightly basis, but we never know when we'll have to rush to the next t-"

"HOLD ON," Winry said, a dangerous look in her eye. "You say 'a' room? Just what have you been doing, Ed?!"

Ed blinked. "Huh?"

Saya (being the girl) picked up on what Winry was implying and waved her hands in the air. "We've found that paying for one room with three single beds is cheaper than paying for two separate rooms. That's all!"

When Winry continued to look suspicious, Saya playfully poked Ed's cheek. "This guy's like my little micro-bean brother anyways. I have to look after him or he'll do something stupid."

"WHO DID YOU CALL SO SMALL YOU NEED TO LOOK THROUGH A MICROSCOPE TO SEE AT ALL?!?!"

"I didn't say that! I said you were a micro-bean! There's a difference!"

"What the hell!? You're shorter than me!"

"And changes the fact that you're short because…?"

"Shut up," Ed grumbled.

Winry gently tapped him on the head with her wrench, a warning tap. "You know, if you're not telling the truth…"

Ed froze in place. "I swear, we're not lying," he said.

"I can second that!" Al called. "I watch them every night since I don't sleep!"

Winry held her wrench threateningly over Ed's head for another moment before she sighed and put it away. "Jeez, making me worry like that…" she grumbled. "You all have no consideration."

Armstrong and Pinako chuckled while Ed, Al, and Saya all breathed a sigh of relief.

**AH! I'm sorry if this chapter was short! **

**Next: Inside Ed's silver watch…Why is a date so important? Oh I almost forgot... if anyone wants EdxSaya, review and tell me! **


	25. Home

**Author's Note: Okay, I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but I'm going to be away for three weeks starting Sunday with no internet connection whatsoever, or access to a computer at all so I can't write… and after I come back, my updates won't be so frequent… maybe once every few days or possibly even once a week X( I'M SORRY!!!!**

**kyoskitten14- Thanks so much! I always appreciate your reviews!!**

**miin hoshi- 'sings' If Ed only really did have a braaaaaaaaaain... XD**

**AJ-Authoress- okay! I'll be waiting for it! And thanks for reviewing again! **

**JVOP- yes, I love fireworks too!!**

**Mitarashi Riku- EdxSaya'll probably come later... maybe in several more chapters, but I'll be dropping hints**

**Tweenkle- Hey thanks! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it!**

**Your favourite plushie- I love Saya too! XD I enjoyed writing the end of this chapter especially, read and find out what she does! **

**animeroxmyworld- I'm glad for your support on EdxSaya! Thanks!!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- Yes, Ed needs more fun in his life... ya wanna know what I think? 'whispers' he's sort of an emo at heart... but we all love him anyways!! XD**

**SO ENJOY THE CHAPER, AND AGAIN, I'M SORRY!! TT.TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Home

Saya stretched and laughed. "Well I'm going to bed now," she yawned. "It's getting late. G'night!"

Ed nodded. "Okay. Remember to start packing," he reminded her. "We're leaving after I fix Al up tomorrow."

She grinned, then went up the stairs.

"When… when do you think you'll be back?" Winry asked.

Ed smiled a little sadly. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"I'm going to start working on your automail again," she said abruptly, standing up and leaving her ice cream half-finished. She walked up the stairs without looking back. "Good night."

"Y-yeah…" Ed said, a little startled.

There was a short silence after Winry left. Ed finished his ice cream and stretched. "Thanks for all this, Auntie Pinako," he smiled.

Pinako chuckled. "Not at all."

"Well I'd better get to bed too," he sighed. "We have a long trip to make tomorrow."

Armstrong nodded. "Yes, get yourself refreshed and ready to go back to Central." He picked up Al and followed Ed up the stairs.

Pinako sighed and sucked on her pipe.

* * *

Ed grinned. "They said they could put my arm back on tomorrow, so I'll be able to fix you up, sound good?" he asked Al.

Al nodded. "Yeah…"

At the sound of Al's tone, Ed looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Al hesitated before saying anything. "Nii-san… did I have friends?"

Ed blinked. "What sort of a question is that?"

Al was serious. "My memory is fuzzy. I can't remember their faces."

Something in Ed's gut told him this was really big, but he shrugged it off. "You get more memories as time passes, so it's natural to loose some of your old ones," he said.

"Is that so?" Al said, looking away.

Saya stood outside the door, listening, a slightly sad look on her face…

Ed looked down. "Hey Al, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a long time, but I was afraid too…"

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Um…"

"Say it."

"… no, it's okay…" Ed looked away.

"Nii-san!"

"**HALLO**!!" Saya crowed, opening the door and bouncing in. Both brothers stared at her in astonishment. "I came to say a last goodnight!" she said, somewhat lamely, to excuse her sudden entrance. Inspiration struck. "Hey, do you guys want to see more fireworks?"

"Now?!" Ed asked. "It's already late…"

Saya grinned. "Stupid, you can only see these special ones when it gets late anyways. I'm not the one setting them off either. At this show, there's so many _millions_ of them, it's impossible for a thousand people to set them off!"

"Where is it?" Al asked hesitantly. "I've never heard of something like that before…"

Saya pointed out the window. "Right there!"

The stars in the sky winked down at through the glass panes, an uncountable number of them decorating the dark night with their pure light. "See? See?" Saya said, grinning. "Isn't it one of the most beautiful sights you've ever seen? And the best part about this one is that it lasts all night long!"

Ed smiled. "We used to stargaze a long time ago, remember Al?"

Al looked away from the window. "Yeah…"

* * *

Ed sat glumly in a chair late the next morning as Winry and Pinako fussed over his arm and leg.

"It's the time you've been waiting for!" Winry grinned. "Time to dock these things on!"

Ed groaned. "Although I've done it multiple times, I hate the moment the nerves connect."

"Don't complain," Saya grinned. "We need to get to Central as soon as possible, right?"

Ed made a face. "Yeah. I want to regain my normal body and say goodbye to this pain."

"It'd be a shame to loose money spenders like you two," Pinako smiled.

"Yeah," Winry agreed. "You don't have to go through the trouble of returning to your normal body. The smell of oil, creaking of artificial muscles, and the roaring bearings…! Automail is so wonderful!!"

"You machine freak."

"What was that, you alchemy freak?!"

Armstrong chuckled. Saya laughed, and Al sweatdropped.

"Let's do this," Pinako said grimly. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Ed clenched his teeth, though muffled cries of pain forced their way through.

"You two!" Pinako barked at Armstrong and Al. "I'm going to place Ed there, so move!"

"Yes…"

A few minutes later, Pinako and Armstrong sat at the dining room table. Armstrong glanced at the door. "I didn't know there was so much pain when they connect…"

"It's not like any other pain," Pinako said soberly, sipping some tea. "Even a grown man will scream and cry."

Ed lay on the bench, breathing hard. Winry sat at his head and grinned. "How is it? We've reduced the weight of the steel by 80 percent compared to last time. You don't want your growth to stop because of its weight do you?"

"Winry-san!" Saya chided.

"Hey now…" Ed groaned. "Don't make fun of my height when I'm in pain…"

Winry smiled. "You'll be okay if you can talk back like that. Does it feel okay?"

Ed sat up and tested the automail. "Yeah."

"Since it's lighter, the durability is a bit lower, so don't be reckless with it. You can replace automail, but you've only got one life," Winry grinned.

"Yeah."

Winry stood and stretched. "Ah… I'm tired because I had to pull an all-nighter on that.

Ed nodded. "Thanks Winry."

Winry winked at him. "The express charge isn't going to be cheap, ya know." Then she walked upstairs.

Saya smiled. "Winry-san really cares about you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I've known her forever," Ed grinned. "We used to play together with Al all the time when we were younger." He stood and stretched. "Gotta go fix Al now, then we're probably going to spar a little. Care to join?"

She nodded, then a thoughtful look settled over her face. "Once we get back to Central, I've gotta restock on fireworks and pea-bombs, and I need a replacement flare."

Ed sweatdropped. "You really don't _need_ fireworks…"

Saya laughed.

* * *

"Are these all the armor fragments?"

Al nodded. "The Major and the others picked them up for me."

Armstrong bent over thoughtfully. "You can fix him right away?"

"There's a little trick to it though," Ed grinned, taking off Al's helmet. "See the seal right there?"

"Yeah."

"That thing meditates between Al's soul and the armor."

"It was a close call there," Al said. "If he had gouged out more of the armor…"

Saya chuckled. "Let's not think about that," she said a little uneasily. She had changed into a white tee shirt and black shorts, so all of her automail was exposed.

Ed grinned. "We have to protect that no matter what. It's the important part that ties Al to the armor."

Armstrong raised his eyebrows. "It looks like it was written in blood."

"Yeah, it's my blood," Ed answered. "I was pretty desperate."

Saya took one look at Armstrong and moved a few steps backwards…

"What?! WHAT WONDERFUL BROTHERLY LOVE!! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE BOND YOU TWO SHARE!!" he crowed, the pink stars floating everywhere.

Ed sweatdropped. "Can you move? You're in the way."

All the pink stars fell to the ground.

Ed clapped his hands together. "Let's do this!"

Al glowed with a bright blue light for a moment. When everyone's eyes had cleared, he stood, whole again. He tested his arms and legs and made a happy sound. "Everything looks fine! Thanks Nii-san!"

Ed grinned. "That's good to hear! Should we do the usual then?"

"Yeah."

Armstrong blinked. "The usual?"

Saya smiled. "To train the mind, you must first train the body. That's what those two said their teacher taught them. So we sometimes have mock battles."

Ed grinned sheepishly. "We've haven't been able to beat this guy yet though," he said, tapping Al's breastplate.

"I see…" Armstrong ripped off his shirt and flexed. "THEN I TOO SHALL COOPERATE!"

All three of them waved their hands. "No thank you," they chorused.

Winry came out when she heard the clash of metal on metal. She groaned. "Hey, don't be reckless and break it again," she called to the battling threesome. They showed no sign of hearing her. She sighed and went back inside. "They're so into it… they're still kids." She glanced at Ed's clothes on the couch… with the silver chain to the watch hanging out of his pants.

Al managed to throw Ed into the sky and Saya into a tree.

"Now I will fight you!" Armstrong called, and charged.

"GAH!" Al yelled.

Winry held the silver watch with reverence. "Wow… custom made things ARE amazing… this refined form, and its excellent workmanship is marvelous. The inside must me amazing too," she sighed. "Ah, I want to see the inside… I want to disassemble it, I want to reassemble it." She got an evil look in her eye. "Ed…?"

Ed was still flying outside somewhere. Winry whipped out her tools. "Hehe…"

Al locked arms with Armstrong. "Not enough!" Armstrong informed him. "Like that, you can't move forward!" He lifted Al up and threw him.

"Nii-san!"

"Damn it…" Ed grumbled.

"We'll be able to beat him!" Saya encouraged them. "We've just got to do our best!"

Winry held the open watch in her hand, staring at the cover with shock written all over her face at the etched letters and numbers: 'Don't forget 3.Oct.10' "This is…"

Al locked arms with Armstrong again. Armstrong narrowed his eyes. "I told you that wasn't eno-"

Ed and Saya slid between Al's legs and hit Armstrong's ankles. When Armstrong stumbled, Al grabbed his arms and threw him into the ground. For a moment, they all stood there panting, then they started to cheer.

"Yes!! Alright, we did it!!"

* * *

Ed rinsed himself off later in the outside shower. He turned of the water and sighed. Rubbing himself with a towel, he spotted Winry coming towards him with a guilty look on her face. "Winry? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I saw inside it." In her hand gleamed the silver watch.

Saya listened from around the corner of the house.

"Huh!?" Ed scrounged around in his pockets, to find it wasn't there. His face darkened. "Hey, there are things that-"

"I'm sorry…" Winry's shoulders started to shake. "I'm sorry."

Saya remained completely quiet. What would be inside Ed's watch that made Winry react like this?

Ed sighed. "Jeez… I haven't even shown this to Al or the Bomb," he said, taking his watch.

"I'm sorry…"

There was a moment of silence, before Ed broke it. "It's unmanly for me to carry something to warn me and show my determination."

"Ed…"

"But still. We have no parents or home to go back to. We have to keep moving forwards."

A tear fell out of Winry's eye. "But _why_? You do have a home! With Auntie… and me!"

Ed made a face and looked away. "Stupid… why do you have to cry?"

"Since you brothers won't cry… I'm crying in your place," Winry sobbed.

Saya sighed and looked at the grass beneath her metal feet, and her automail gleaming in the sun.

* * *

Later that evening, the sun had completely set. Winry looked sadly at the red line on the horizon. "Where did Ed and Al go?" she asked.

Pinako sat at the table with a steaming dinner waiting. "Don't worry, they'll come back eventually. Just wait for them like you always do."

Saya leaned against the burned out tree as Ed and Al walked over the remains of their former home.

"This used to be the front door," Al said. "… and the living room. On cold days, we used to put wood in the fireplace. Nii-san always slacked off when we had to chop wood though."

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"Remember Nii-san? When we stayed outside too late, Mom would blink a light from the second floor. It was bright, and we could see it from anywhere, and we always came running straight home when we saw it."

Saya smiled sadly._ I've traveled with them so long… and I still know so little about them…_

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that," Ed smiled.

Saya glanced down the road. "You two do have a home," she said. Ed and Al looked at her in surprise. "A home where a nice family waits patiently for you to return, no matter how long you stay away."

Ed and Al followed her gaze. From the second story of the Rockbell home, a bright light blinked steadily, piercing the coming darkness. Al laughed, and started running towards it. Ed smiled, and followed.

Saya stood by the burned tree for a moment longer, looking at the patch of grass that had grown over what had once been her best friends' home.

"Bomb? You coming?"

Saya blinked and smiled. "Yeah…"

* * *

So they didn't leave that day like they had planned. They left the next morning. Ed smiled at Pinako.

"You kids, come back here once in a while to eat with us," the old lady smiled.

Ed smiled. "Sure… eventually."

Saya raised her eyebrows. "Who in their right minds would come all the way out here just to eat?"

"Well thanks for all the help… again," Al said.

"Have a safe trip," Winry smiled.

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

They all waved as they went out the gate. Saya drew in a deep breath and then let out a gleeful shout and ran down the road. "YES! Hello world, we're back!! You'd better be ready for us, damn it!!"

Ed sweatdropped. "Looks like the Bomb's alright…" he said, hiding his quiet relief. After that talk they had the other day, she had been a little more quiet and less hyperactive than usual… but it looked like she was okay.

Saya ran down the road, laughing. _I have to admit... I'm a little jealous of them, having such a nice place with good people waiting for them to come back. But I can't begrudge them that... they deserve it more than anyone..._

**Next: The hunt for Marco's information!! Scar's back in Central?!**


	26. One Step Closer

**Author's Note: Whoo, I got this chapter written up as fast as I could for a good-bye present, sort of. Bi everyone! See you in three weeks!**

**kyoskitten14- 'bows' thank you, thank you... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**JuniperScaymoore- XD being banned from the good computer was never fun... what did it ever do to us? ... actually, don't answer that... XD**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM- YAY! I'm glad you finally got an account! Are you going to post any stories soon?**

**miin hoshi- yeah, I liked the watch thing too **

**Tweenkle- it'll be nice to just get away from this story for a few weeks so I can brew up some new ideas and crazy stunts for Saya XD**

**Your favourite plushie- really? when I watched the theme song while writing this chapter, i was visualizing Saya in it XD hehe... sort of pathetic of me, but still, it was nice when I thought of Saya standing on Ed's head...**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever- yup, Scieszka appears in this chapter with her obnoxious bookworminess... reminds me of me sometim- 'gasp' YOU DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Six: One Step Closer

It was late at night. The library had been closed, shut down, and locked up. The halls were absolutely silent. Soft footsteps echoed in the main hall as a dark haired woman held up a candleholder. "Finding a book here will be a pain," Lust murmured as she walked.

Little did she know about the dark-skinned man watching her, a scar like an X on his forehead. Scar frowned. "Is she…?"

Lust sensed someone. She turned and called, "Who is it?"

Scar stepped out of the shadows.

"What is it, Mr. Scarred Person?" Lust asked nonchalantly.

Scar narrowed his eyes. "You look very similar to her… but it can't be true," he muttered, before a new voice echoed in the hall.

"I smell him… I smell him! I smell a blood-covered Ishbal man…" Gluttony chuckled, his teeth bloodstained with the blood of the night guard.

Lust leaned against the banister as Scar tensed. "You were trying to do something to the Fullmetal boy again, weren't you?" Her lips lifted in a sly grin. "I still need that boy to go after the Philosopher's Stone."

Scar turned. "What do you mean?!"

Lust shrugged. "Oh? Did I say something unnecessary?"

"Lust, Lust! Can I eat another?" Gluttony asked impatiently.

Lust's only response was to smile.

Gluttony lunged for Scar, his mouth wide open. There was a flash of red light that streamed out the windows. When it cleared, Gluttony's head was half blown off… but he was still alive.

Scar scowled and blew off Gluttony's arm to slow him down… but Lust cut the bookcase behind him. He jumped off the balcony to avoid them. Lust threw down the candleholder to go after him: bad idea.

Scar stood gingerly. "You bastards are… homunculus…"

Lust smiled. "Oh? There're still people who believe in our existence?"

Gluttony lunged. Scar destroyed the floor and the walls as quickly as he could. Amid the burning wreckage, Gluttony sucked his finger. "I missed my chance to eat him…"

Lust sighed. "I wanted to look at Marco's research report… but there's no use in that anymore." They left.

* * *

"Yes!" Saya crowed, hopping off the train and doing a cartwheel right there in the middle of the station. "We're finally in Central!" 

Ed sweatdropped. "Calm down Bomb… let's head over to the First Branch now and find the research report," he grinned.

Saya's grin widened. "Race you there!" she laughed, and took off like a torpedo.

Ed followed, laughing. Al chased them. "You two don't need to hurry like that, the library won't run away!!"

Armstrong chucked and followed.

"No way! We've got a lead!" Saya grinned.

Ed slowed and smiled at Al. "We've finally gotten hold of a reliable clue, I can't stay calm!"

Saya slowed in front of two saluting military personnel. "Major Armstrong," said the dark-haired woman. "We've come to pick you up."

The trio looked at Armstrong, who saluted to the two soldiers in return. "Good job." He turned to the three teens. "I'll be heading back to headquarters now," he explained. "From here on, these two will escort you."

The woman smiled. "I am Lieutenant Maria Ross."

The blond man with blond hair grinned. "I am Sergeant Denny Bloch."

They saluted to Al. "We are honored to take this job, Fullmetal Alchemist sir!" they chorused.

Saya whistled and applauded softly. "Now did you rehearse that or am I just hearing strange voices somewhere?" she teased. Ross looked at Saya with a slight frown but didn't say anything otherwise.

Ed sat in his little dark corner of gloom.

"You look just like your second name!" Bloch grinned at Al, taking no notice of Saya. "You have quite a presence."

Al sweatdropped and waved his hands. "Oh… this happens all the time, but-"

"It's okay…" Ed moaned. "I'm used to it…"

Bloch and Ross did a double take. "What?" Bloch said in astonishment. "Then the small one here is-"

"What was that?" Ed asked, looking up with a _really_ scary face.

Bloch waved his hands in the air in apology. "No, um… I wasn't expecting such a child…"

Saya groaned and put her head in both of her hands. "Argh, can you say _anything_ to tick of the guy more than that…?"

"Forget it!" Ed snapped. "Major, I don't need any bodyguards! Al, Bomb, and I are perfectly fine now!"

Armstrong sighed. "I wouldn't mind if you two were alone, but…"

Ross filled in the blank. "We've received information that Scar is in Central again."

Saya scowled darkly. "That guy again?"

"That's how it is," Armstrong said. "Just bear with it for a little while."

Ross saluted. "Fullmetal Alchemist, sir. Just leave it to us, we'll protect you." Bloch also snapped to attention.

Ed struggled with himself for another minute before he sighed and turned away. "I hope you don't become a nuisance," he told them. "Al, Bomb, let's go."

Bloch ran after him. "W-wait! There's a car waiting for you!"

Ross frowned slightly. "Sorry," Saya smiled. "He's like that all the time to everybody. Once you get to know him, he's a big teddy bear inside a steel box… or actually, scratch that, he's a _little_ teddy bear. But he's right you know. Please try not to slow us down." She waved and ran after Ed.

"Don't mind those two," Al assured Ross. "Please don't take their attitudes personally." Then he also followed.

When Ross still continued to frown, Armstrong spoke up. "Although they act like that, they've gone through many tough incidents in the past," he said. "Please try to bear with them."

Ross smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, but Major… because of a fire yesterday, most of the First Branch was destroyed."

A fact that Ed, Al, and Saya found out for themselves ten minutes later. Ed stared. "You've got to be kidding me…" 

"From the testimonies of the witnesses, we believe the prime suspect is the wanted Scar," Ross said.

Ed numbly picked up a half-burned book which fell to pieces in his hand. He clenched the ashes in his hand. "Our clue burned away…" he mumbled.

Saya looked at Ed and the disappointment all over his face. "Ed…"

* * *

"No, I'm serious! I want to let you hear it! She's a genius, and she's only three! Ah, how should I say this… an angel's voice? There's a 90 percent chance she'll become a diva!!" Hughes gushed into the phone, sitting on top of a desk. 

Mustang's eye twitched as he held the other end in his hand. "Lieutenant Colonel, I'm working right now," he said tightly.

"Heh? What a coincidence! I'm working too!" Hughes laughed.

Mustang tightened his shoulders and clenched his teeth before he relaxed and sighed. "Really… is there no alchemy technique to burn a person through the phone?"

Hughes raised an eyebrow. "You sure asked a scary question, Flame Alchemist." Then his tone became serious. "Putting that aside, about the case… We're sure Scar was involved in it, witnesses saw him. But having looked at the scene, we highly doubt that he did all of that himself. There are some clues indicating that he fought someone there. The fight extended outside of the site to the waterways."

"Any news on Scar?"

"We found some of his clothes covered in blood in the lower reaches, but we don't know whether he's still alive or not. Oh, and there's a rumor going around that Colonel Mustang will be brought back here because of Brigadier General Gran's death. But… there are even those who say that you're behind all this."

"Idiotic," was Mustang's initial reaction to that. "But to return to Central? Not bad."

"Be careful," Hughes warned. "You have a lot of enemies in the higher-ups."

"I'm already prepared for that."

"Be sure to get as many allies who will understand and support you as possible," Hughes advised.

In Mustang's mind's eye, a train of people flashed before it. Hawkeye, Falman, Havoc, Fury, Breda... and a laughing fifteen-year-old girl with two silver bells chiming on her belt. An almost fatherly smile appeared on his face. "Yeah. I know…"

"So you should hurry up… _and get married_!"

"Shut UP!" Mustang yelled, throwing down the phone.

Hawkeye sighed. "Colonel, please use the phone quietly."

* * *

Later at the Central main library, a man presented two cases of books to Ed, Al, and Saya. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "We've been looking since this morning… but these are the only books we were able to find." 

"There in horrible condition," Broch said in astonishment.

Ed narrowed his eyes. He picked up a book, wiped some of the soot off, and started looking through it.

Ed and Saya watched him sadly.

The librarian came in. "We found no books written by Tim Marco in the main library. If it was moved from a branch, it should be in the records."

Ed looked up. "Is there a possibility someone borrowed it?"

"Yes… but the records of who borrowed what have been destroyed, so…"

Ed sighed. "I see…"

"Maybe the book really did burn along with the others," Al pointed out.

Ed scowled. "If only I could confirm if the book was really there or not… who else worked there?"

The librarian sighed. "He and I are the only workers in the First Branch."

"Only two?" Saya asked in surprise.

"Only State Alchemists were able to access the First Branch, so…"

"I think I remember seeing a girl with glasses there, though," Ed said.

The librarian's face brightened. "Oh, you mean Scieszka? She was fired a little while ago though."

Ed blinked. "Fired?"

"She was a little weird," the man said.

The librarian smiled. "She was a bookworm."

Ed blinked again. "Worm?"

* * *

Bloch knocked on the door of Scieszka's house. "Hello?" he called. "Hello? Maybe she's not home…" 

Saya peeked through the window. "The lights are on though… let's open it," she said, clapping her hands together and transmuting the doorknob.

"You mustn't!" Ross exclaimed… too late.

Saya stood back and admired her handiwork for a second (having turned the doorknob into a smaller replica of her head making a weird face) before actually opening the door. She peeked in and then nearly fell backwards in shock.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"S… so many books…"

Ed looked in and gaped. "W-what's with all the mountains of books?!"

"Does someone actually live here?" Bloch exclaimed.

"Scieszka-san, are you here?" Ed called.

They all waited a moment. "No response," Al said.

Saya blinked. "Did you hear that?"

Everyone stared at her. "Hear wha-"

"Help me…!" a faint voice pleaded. "Save me…!"

"AAAH!" everyone yelled. Saya, Ed, Al, and Bloch started digging frantically through the pile of books as Ross neatly carried away a stack.

"A person… A person's buried under there!" Al cried.

"Hurry you guys, dig!" Ed yelled.

Of course… Saya was the one who threw the book that caused even more books to fall on top of _them_. Lots of screaming and twitching and bruises all around.

Eventually after several similar incidents, they saved Scieszka and gave her some tea. She sipped then bowed from the waist. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I accidentally knocked over one of my book stacks. I couldn't breathe, I thought I was going to die…"

Saya smiled. "Well you're okay now, that's all that matters," she said.

"Scieszka-san, you used to work in the First Branch, right?" Ed asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes," she said. "But I kept reading the books during work hours, so I was fired…" She sighed. "I have to send money to my sick mother, but the only think I can do is read books…"

"Um, Scieszka-san," Ed interrupted before Scieszka could fall into a pit of gloom, "Did you see anything written by Tim Marco in the library?"

"Tim Marco?"

"I think it's a really thick hand-written research report," Ed explained.

Scieszka thought for a moment. "A really thick hand-written research report… Tim Marco…"

Everyone waited. Her head snapped up. "Oh, I remember it! A leather-covered book with a hand-written manuscript, right?"

"Are you sure about that?" Ed asked, speaking quickly.

She nodded happily. "Yes. I remember all the books in the First Branch."

Ed gaped at her for a second before slumping. "No way… we have to start all over again now…"

"Nii-san…"

Ed and Al fell into dark pits of gloom. Even Saya couldn't hide all the disappointment she felt.

Scieszka nodded sympathetically. "Yes, it's painful when you can't find a book you want to read. I understand how you feel. There were times when I browsed over these piles of books for days, but I still couldn't find the book I wanted to read… I became so sad…" She started to sob just thinking about it.

"What is with this girl?" Saya whispered.

Al tapped her on the head. "Saya-san, that's not nice," he whispered back. She grinned at him.

"Scieszka-san, thank you," Ed said. "I was able to confirm the book was there, so I'll try to do something on my own now."

Bloch blinked. "You have a backup plan?!"

* * *

After another car drive, they stood again in front of the First Branch library. Scieszka came along to watch. Ed scowled at the burned building. "I'm going to transmute all the ashes here and restore all the books," he growled. 

"Wow!" Bloch said. "Can you really do such a thing?"

"You going to need any help?" Saya asked.

"No," Ed answered, clapping his hands together. "Watch carefully!"

A strong wind picked up, and a quantity of the ashes were blown away. "What… what about those ashes?" Bloch asked. "Can you still do it after those blew away?"

Ed fell to his knees and fell into a dark pit of gloom again.

"It's impossible anyways Nii-san," Al said.

He groaned. Saya patted his head. "Cheer up bean. We'll find another lead soon," she assured him.

"Don't call me a bean," Ed moaned.

Saya whistled. "Wow, you actually didn't accuse me of something I didn't say… you really must be down."

"Um…" Scieszka spoke up. "I can make a copy of the book if you would like."

They looked at her in astonishment. "What?!"

"I can remember all the contents of a book I read," she explained. "And I read most of the books in the First Branch, so…"

"Really?!" Ed stood up. "You can do that?"

Scieszka shrugged. "It's a stupid ability, but perhaps it will come in handy for you."

* * *

Three days later, they returned to Scieszka's place, where she presented them happily with a table full of papers. "Here you go!" she said. "There was a lot to write, so it took me three days to write it all out!" 

Ed stared at it. "This is Marco-san's research report… are you sure?"

"Yes!" Scieszka smiled. "It has simple appetizers for party dinners with guests: Today's Menu, 1000 Dishes, written by Tim Marco."

"Huh?!"

Ross picked up a sheaf of papers at random and looked it over. "One spoon of sugar. A pinch of salt and pepper." Her face fell. "These really are recipies…"

"Maybe you got the author wrong," Bloch whispered to Scieszka.

"What? Bit I only made a copy of what you told me to copy!"

"Unfortunally, it looks like we've wasted our time here," Ross said.

"No," Ed interrupted. "You're sure this is what was written by Marco-san, word for word?"

"Yes! I'm sure of it," Scieszka said.

Ed grinned. "You're amazing. Thanks!"

Saya smiled, noting the grin. "Now there's something I haven't seen since we heard the First Branch had burned down," she teased him.

"Oh hush," Ed said, scrawling something down on a notepad. He ripped off the page and folded it. "Lieutenant Ross."

"Yes?"

"Give this amount of money to Scieszka," he ordered, pushing the slip of paper into her hand. He picked up a stack of papers. "If you got to the State Alchemist Organization and show them that, they'll give you that amount out of my research funds. Al, Bomb, let's go."

"Yeah." Al and Saya quickly grabbed the rest of the papers and followed.

Ross pushed the slip of paper into Bloch's hand. "Hold these," she ordered, before running out after them.

The door closed.

"What's he planning to do with those books?" Bloch wondered.

Then he and Scieszka looked at the slip of paper and froze. They turned blue for a moment, looking at all the zeros.

"WHAT!?!? THIS MUCH!?!" Scieszka screamed.

"Is he really giving her this much!? He's really a State Alchemist…" Bloch said in wonder.

**Next: The very difficult code… what are they going to discover? After four days of mind-torture (-.-')… their discovery. **

**Okay sayonara everyone! I'm going to camp, and I'll be back in three weeks!**


	27. Dangerous Words

**Author's Note: HEEEEY I'M BACK!! WHO MISSED ME?!?! Well, I just got back after like a six hour car drive... I'm sorry, but I want to post this chapter really badly so I'm not going to do individual thanks for reviews (and it's like midnight and I'm dead tired), though I was blown away when I got back and you all had broken 100, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now on with the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dangerous Words

Scar woke up to find himself bandaged, alive… and lying in a bed. A small boy peeked through the door. "Oh? You're awake?" the boy asked, a smile on his face. He was missing a tooth. "That was a surprise, I wasn't expecting you to come back to life after what you went through."

Scar moved around a bit. "Where am I?"

The boy's smile widened. "Old man, you're from Ishbal, right?"

Scar immediately was alert. The boy laughed. "Don't be scared. This is an Ishbal city. Can you stand?"

* * *

Ross caught up with Ed, Al, and Saya, and blocked their way. "Please wait," she said. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to stay in Central Library for a while since that place is filled with dictionaries and other information we need," Ed answered.

"No," Ross said firmly. "We still don't know Scar's whereabouts… we can't guard you in a place with so much traffic!"

"Then just report it to your superiors then!" Saya snapped. "We need to hurry, do you have any idea how long we've been looking for this stuff?"

Ed scowled. "This is our problem," he said, walking past Ross. "Al, Bomb, let's go."

Saya passed Ross without another word.

"This is what we've been seeking for a long time," Al apologized for them all. "Please excuse us."

* * *

Once they had reached the library, Ed put down the pages and notebooks on the table with a thump and grinned. "Marco-san's research report… it does look like a recipe book at first glance, but…"

Al gave a sigh of impatience. "The secret to the Philosopher's Stone is in here somewhere!"

"It's encrypted to prevent abuse," Ed grinned. "There are some who even say alchemy was born from the kitchen. This'll be a cinch if I work on it!"

Saya grinned sheepishly. "I'm not much good at this stuff, but I'll do what I can," she promised.

Ed picked up a sheet. His eyes ran back and forth across the page. "Let's get started then!"

Ross watched them as they started to open books and read through a small opening in the door.

After hours of browsing through books, writing notes, flipping through papers, figuring out math equations, looking through the endless reaches of the library, writing notes, labeling pages in books, picking their brains, climbing ladders, Saya testing the librarian's patience, and overall just gouging big chunks out of their sanity levels, Ed put his head down on the desk. "I thought we would be able to decipher it easily…" he groaned. "What a difficult code…"

"If only we could ask Marco-san directly," Al mumbled.

Ed frowned. "He abandoned the research. We can't depend on him."

Saya put her head on the desk with a thunk, little spirals in her eyes. "Too many numbers and letters…"

The doors suddenly flew open. "Yo! I just heard you all came back!" Hughes laughed. "You doing well?"

Ed brightened. "Lieutenant Colonel! I haven't seen you since we got back!" he grinned.

Saya miraculously recovered and a bright smile almost cracked her face in two. "Hughes-san!"

"It's because of Scar's reappearance," Hughes explained. "I've been busy. Al, did he fix your body?"

Al nodded. "Yes! I'm as good as new."

"Is that so?" Hughes grinned. "That's good to hear! So Saya, have you and Ed gotten together yet?"

"Don't be an idiot," Ed groaned, rolling his eyes.

Hughes chuckled. "I've said that too many times for it to have any real effect anymore, huh?"

Saya laughed, and the movement caused the two silver bells to chime.

As the friends continued to talk, Bloch looked on with amazement. "Those three are talking to the Lieutenant Colonel as if he were a friend…"

Ross' face hardened and she stepped into the room with a salute. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Everyone looked at her. "We will not be able to protect these three at this location if there is an emergency," she said. "I believe they should go back to their lodgings ad headquarters."

Ed made a face. "I told you to leave us alone!"

"As long as we don't know where Scar is, we should reexamine security procedures," she continued.

Hughes crossed his arms and pouted. "Lieutenant Ross is right…"

"Hughes-san…" Saya said pleadingly.

Hughes raised his eyebrows at Ross. "But I can't do it at my own discretion. You should ask Major Armstrong."

"NO!" everyone yelled, including Ross. "Please don't ask that person!"

"Lieutenant Colonel, we're really close here," Ed argued. "Please."

Hughes pulled a face. "We can't do much because of the Scar incident. On top of that, all the case records were destroyed, so we can't work even if we wanted to."

Saya blinked. "Case records?"

"Those were in the branch as well?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Hughes sighed. "All the testimony records and name lists were there."

Ed, Al, and Saya all exchanged smug glances.

* * *

"Grandpa!" the boy called. "He came back to life!"

An old man with a fishing pole in his hand looked around as Scar limped after the boy. "Oh? You've gained another life, young one," he smiled. "You're that, um, wanted person, right?"

Scar scowled. "Don't worry," the old man assured him. "No one here will sell out a comrade."

Scar looked around. Tents and structures of wood and steel had been set up, more like a shantytown rather than an actual city. "There were this many Ishbal survivors?"

"This isn't the only place," the old man answered. "Our people have created villages throughout the land and are living on. The entire world is enveloped by the arms of Ishbala."

Scar looked at his arm. The little boy followed his gaze and his eyes widened in astonishment.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Scieszka screamed. They were at her house, amid the mountains of books again. "ME?! It's true that I've read police records and suspect listings before…"

Saya grinned and nudged Hughes' gut with her elbow. "See? Told you so. Now you'll be fine."

Hughes looked disbelieving. "Well if what you're saying is true, it'll help us a lot."

"I recommend her," Ed grinned. "Now's your chance to hire her."

Scieszka looked stunned. "The only thing I can do is read books… and they want me at the court-martial office?!"

Saya sighed. She reached up and tapped the girl on the head. "If you read so many books, you should be smarter than to be so self-derogatory," she chided. "You've got an amazing memory. Use it."

"It's not as stupid as you think," Al assured her. "Being able to devote yourself to something is a talent too. Be a little more confident about yourself."

Sciezka stared, then smiled. "Thank you." She bowed to Hughes. "I will work my hardest!" she promised. "I accept the job!"

Hughes smiled. "Good! Now that it's decided, let's get this thing official. Our place pays well."

Scieszka bowed again as everyone laughed. "Thank you!"

Ed, Al, and Saya all grinned at Hughes. He sighed. "Fine. For library security, I'll send out some people from the court martial office."

Ross suddenly stopped laughing.

Ed's grin widened. "What? Thank you! I never intended for that though…"

"Liar," Hughes snapped. "Well, I've got to get going now if I want to get those requests in. See you," he called, walking out the door. "Don't overwork yourself."

"Please wait Lieutenant Colonel!" Ross called, running out the door after him.

Hughes didn't turned around for a moment, and when he did, his expression was completely serious. "Lieutenant Ross, I know what you want to say, but those kids won't give up that easily. I'll dispatch the additional security personnel tomorrow. Please manage with that."

Ross was shocked for a second before her expression hardened. "Why do you listen to them so much?" she demanded. "You're letting them continue their work when you know that danger's lurking out there! They're still children!"

"That's why I'm going to protect them," Hughes replied evenly. "Only they can do what they're doing right now. One of the jobs of an adult is to watch over children so they don't screw up."

Ross' eyes widened. Hughes grinned. "I'm counting on you," he told her, before he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

After another endless study session, Saya moaned and lay her head on the table. "I'm grateful that Hughes-san let us stay here… but my brain's going to implode on me if we don't figure this out soon," she mumbled into the table. 

"Hang in there," Al encouraged. "It's been three days, but we're almost there."

Saya glumly looked over her notes again and made a face. "If only one of these recipes holds the secret, wouldn't there be a simpler way of finding out which one it is?" she groaned. "I'm not much good at this code-breaking stuff to begin with. Mind letting me see what you guys have so far? I'll have better luck if I've got more pieces instead of twisting my sanity over actually figuring out what the pieces are."

"Sure," Ed answered absentmindedly, handing her several sheets of paper. Al handed her some too. Ed started muttering to himself. "So if milk is water and lime is sugar, then pepper has to be…" He groaned. "This recipe's another dud."

She spread them out on the table and looked them over, selecting a promising-looking page and reading over it, and a couple elements caught her eye. Taking out a separate sheet of paper, she made a note of them. _Iron, niter, phosphorus, salt…_

"Hey Ed, if that recipe was a dud, you want to help me write out the elements from the sheet with the number system?"

"Sure."

Outside the room, Bloch stretched in his chair and sighed. "No progress today either?" he groaned. "I don't know what they're looking for, but I'd appreciate it if they gave up."

Something twisted in Saya's gut as she continued flipping through the pages of which ingredient was what. Ed handed her the paper. "Here, these are the ones I found." _Ammonia, lime, fluorine, silicon…_

"Those children won't give up until they find something," Ross said quietly. "It's our job to protect them until then."

_Water, phosphorus, sulfur_… "Ed, can I see a few of the recipes you have?" Saya asked.

Ed looked up. "Which ones?"

She glanced at the top of the paper and mentally worked out the number code that Ed and Al had found the previous day while she had been banging her head against the wall. "Er… numbers 301-400, do you still have it?"

Ed looked at several books and found the one. "Yeah. It's right here. Why? Did you find something?"

"Thanks," Saya said, taking the book and not answering the question.

Another two hours later, the sun had started setting. After looking carefully at all the recipes, Saya found the one that fit. _Take a gallon of milk and mix it with seven cups of flour. Mix, and add two cups of cream._ Saya's gut twisted even more. The proportions were right…. _Add three eggs and beat the mixture thoroughly. _Saya quickly skimmed recipe. The idea of binding all the ingredients perfectly was consistent, and at the end… _Add up to fifteen other choice ingredients to taste._

She wanted to scream, or at least make what she was seeing untrue.

Ed looked up and saw the look on her face. "Bomb? What's wrong?"

Saya's shoulders started to shake. For Ed, that in itself was an alarm factor since she didn't scare easily. "Bomb?"

_It's true… there is absolutely no mistake…_ Saya's head was reeling. She put the book down on the table with a thunk and placed her head in her hands, staring at the open page. "Ed…" she whispered. "This…"

Ed sighed and came around the table to peer over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Al looked up. "Saya-san?"

Saya's hands clenched into fists. "Do you think there's a possibility you made a mistake in the papers you two gave me?" she asked.

Ed made a face. "If we did, then everything we've done over the past three days is worth nothing."

Saya couldn't force the words out of her throat. "T-there…" was all she could say. She held up the two pages of notes she had taken for him to see.

He took them, and his eyes ran back and forth, taking it in. Slowly, dawning comprehension rose in his face, and with it, horror.

"What the hell!" he roared, slamming his fists on the table. "Now I understand why it's called the devil's research… and the reason Marco-san abandoned it… now I understand clearly…"

Al looked up. "Nii-san?!"

Saya's face tightened, knowing what Ed was going to say next… the thing she had realized…

"The Philosopher's Stone uses live humans as a component!"

Listening through the door, Ross gasped.

Ed clenched his teeth. "I thought… I thought we had finally reached our goal…" he said helplessly.

For once, Saya didn't have anything to offer to comfort him. If anything, she needed to be comforted too.

Ed sat in a chair and put his forehead in one hand. "Can this be true…?" he asked his glove. "The answer we've searched so long for and finally found… is this? The Philosopher's Stone uses live humans as a component?"

Saya glumly looked at the paper. "And a large number by the looks of it," she added helpfully. "So now what?"

"Shut up!" Ed roared at her. "Just shut up!"

She flinched and stared for a second before looking away. "Well excuse me," she muttered.

"You think this is all a big game?!" Ed snapped. "Some sort of TV show or something? Stop being so damn carefree and saying things like that so easily!"

At that, Saya stood up so violently, her chair fell over backwards. "If you even _think_ that I'm taking human lives lightly, you are going to regret it," she said in a dangerous voice. "I understand that you're upset at what we've found, but don't cross that line, don't you _dare_ cross that line. How could I call myself a doctor if I took matters of human lives lightly?"

"Then tell me," Ed challenged. "Tell me what you take seriously."

"I take keeping my promise to you both seriously," she retorted. "You and Al are my best friends and my family, and I'm going to help you achieve your goal."

"Is that the only reason you're staying with us?" Dangerous words… and Ed knew it, but he couldn't stop... "Lots of people care about what happens to us, but I don't see all of them in this room sticking to us like a parasite!"

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. "That's going too far!"

Ed gasped. "Saya, I didn't… I…"

Saya's eyes were hidden. Her mouth trembled for a moment, then suddenly she started laughing. Not her usual laugher either… a cold laugher. "Well Ed," she said. "So back then when I asked you if I was a burden… you lied?" She laughed so hard, she bent over and clutched her belly. "So that's how you really see me, huh? A, what was it again? A parasite."

"Saya! It just slipped! I didn't really mean tha-"

"No, forget it. Forget all of it." Saya walked towards the door and stopped just short of it. "So in the end… even after all this time, I guess this is for the best," she said quietly. "All I really do is intrude on your personal matters. I'm sorry for that."

"Saya, don't be stup-"

"Stop it Ed!" Saya's shoulders were shaking, but she didn't turn around. "I thought… I thought you really needed me to help you both, but I guess you don't. You know what? I don't care anymore. I just don't, okay? Why should a parasite care about the state of its host? Why should a parasite care if its host was injured? Why should a parasite bother to try and make its hosts happy when they were feeling down or upset?"

"Saya, stop saying thi-"

"I don't want to be a burden to you. Goodbye Ed. Goodbye Al." Saya stood and walked quickly towards the door.

"_Ed… am I…"_

"_What? Just say it."_

"_Am I…a burden?"_

"Wait!" Ed yelled desperately. Saya's hand paused on the doorknob. "I'm sorry about that, it just slipped out, I didn't mean it," he said.

"_You're not a burden. You helped us out a lot. You're always a big help when we're in a tight spot… you always made me feel better when I was feeling down."_

"_Ed… I don't _have_ to keep traveling with you. Is me traveling with you what you want, or what you need? There's a difference you know!"_

She turned around and flashed them both a falsely bright smile. "It was fun… thanks, and sorry." She turned the door handle and left.

There was a silence like a ringing gong when the door closed. Ed would've liked it better if Saya had slammed it, but no, she closed it softly from the other side. It was so quiet, they could hear her footsteps as she walked down the hall.

Al broke. "Saya-san!" he yelled, running and opening the door. It was too late. She was gone.

"Leave her," Ed said harshly. "It's better if she's not here."

"How can you say that Nii-san!?" Al shouted. "Just because you lost your temper and said something stupid doesn't mean she has to leave! It's not her fault the answer is what it is, don't take it out on her!"

"No. That was her decision," he said coldly. "We can't depend on her anymore."

"But… Nii-san!"

"That's final," Ed said firmly. "More importantly we need to concentrate on this. If the Philosopher's Stone uses live humans as a component…" He put his face into his hands. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

"You're going to leave?" the little boy asked.

"Yes," Scar answered. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Just stay here!" the boy urged.

"I cannot do that," Scar said. "I am the man who has betrayed the ways of God."

The boy didn't know what to say to that. His eyes fell again on the tattoos on Scar's arm. "That arm looks incredible," he said.

"Yeah," Scar acknowledged, raising that arm into the air and clenching his hand into a fist. "It's an important arm that a family member gave me."

**THE END**

**Ahaha, not really. XD How the hell could I end it here?**

**Next: The secrets of the Fifth Laboratory are starting to come into light... what will they discover? And what happens when Saya catches the attention of the homunculi?**


	28. Break and Enter

**Author's Note****: Thanks everyone for sticking with me this far! Here's the next chapter!**

**Tweenkle****: yes, Ed is a moron, but if he wasn't, he wouldn't be Ed now, would he?**

**TheCrazyScotswomanofDOOM****: It was sort of weird actually, at camp, all my friends were spraining/ fracturing their ankles… it was sort of funny, but I'm glad I didn't.**

**L is 4 LOVE****: 'holds ears' Nooo… Ed's gotta be real somewhere… In my head, probably… but he still really exists!!! And so do Al and Roy and all da crazy people**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****: Or maybe she'll C) 'insert spoiler here' XD **

**kyoskitten14****: haha it's not over yet! Not for a loooooooooong time to come, happily**

**JuniperScaymoore****: whoo, vacations are number one!!! I'm going to the OBX myself next week, it's going to be awesome!**

**JVOP****: Yeah, it's hard working with a character like Ed because some times he's really sensitive and other times he's just plain stupid…**

**Your favourite plushie****: I have had to suppress smashing my computer when watching Ed sometimes because I forget I'm watching a video and not a real person… XD **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Break and Enter

Ed lay on the sofa, staring at the slowly rotating ceiling fan. "God must eternally condemn those who commit taboos," he sighed. "Every time we thought the answer was in our reach, it ran away. That's happened to us so many times… and when we did find the answer, it kicked us off a cliff." He put his right fist on his forehead. "Are we going to remain in these forms forever?"

"Nii-san…"

Ed rolled onto his side. "We thought all our dreams would come true once we found the Philosopher's Stone…"

"We'll find it!" Al said. "We're trying so hard! Even if people call you a dog of the military, or say you've sold your soul for the special privileges, you've come this far without giving in! So… so we'll definitely find it, Nii-san!"

Ed didn't answer.

Time passed. The sun set, and the electric light on the fan flickered to life while slowly continuing to rotate.

Al gathered up some of the papers from the coffee table. "Nii-san, let's start from the beginning."

"Forget it."

"Maybe we misread something. There might have been something wrong in the information we gave Saya-san, so she foun-"

"I said forget it."

"But if we reread it, we might find something new! I'll help, so let's try!"

Ed's patience snapped. "I said… forget it!" he yelled, swinging his arm. His arm connected with the teacup, which flew through the air and smashed against Al's face. He froze in horror. "Al…"

The papers blew all over the floor.

Ross opened the door, closely followed by Bloch. "What's wrong?" she asked. Then she actually saw the scene before her.

"I'm sorry," Ed mumbled. "I don't want to see it anymore though."

Ross' face saddened. She kneeled down and started to gather up some of the papers. "Is that really alright with you? Won't you regret stopping here?" She finished gathering the papers off the floor and started straightening the ones on the coffee table. "Can the thing that you three were looking for really be forgotten that easily?"

Ed and Al stiffened at the sound of 'three'. "You don't know anything," Ed said wearily. "Please don't talk as if you do."

"I do. I know that you two are looking for the Philosopher's Stone… and that it is created by sacrificing human lives."

That got their attention. Ed sat up and stared at her. "Although it was impolite, I couldn't help but overhear. And also…" Ross didn't need to say what she also must have heard.

"If you heard us, then you should understand," Ed said. "There's no point in looking into this any more. Just leave us alone!"

Ross sighed. "You're a child after all."

Ed spun and growled at her. "What?"

"You're afraid of loosing the answer, aren't you?" Ed froze. "You don't want to admit that all the things you've done up until now ere all useless. Am I wrong?"

Ed clenched his teeth and put his face in his right hand.

Ross smiled a little. "I believe it was okay, even if it was all pointless. I believe it's not pointless to confirm if what you've done was worth it or not. The thing you all are after isn't that easy to give up on, is it? Why not try a bit harder, Edward-san?" she asked, handing him the papers she had gathered up.

He took the papers and stared at the words written there for a few tense moments. Then… "You're right," he said. "The answer won't change if we give up on it or go to sleep."

Al gasped, then let out a happy sigh. "Nii-san!"

"We've come this far! We can't just quit! We'll do this until the end! Let's do this thing Al, B… Al."

Al nodded. "Yeah…"

Ross looked sad. "What did happen between you and Saya-san?" she asked gently.

Ed felt his insides twist into a hard knot. "Nothing," he growled. "Do you two have a map of the city?"

When Bloch and Ross brought one back, Ed's golden eyes scanned it carefully.

"Marco-san's research is perfect in theory, but he didn't succeed in creating a perfect Philosopher's Stone. Maybe there's an alternative," Al suggested.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "I'll confirm the truth of his theory with my own eyes." Suddenly he blinked. "'Truth'?" He took out the scrap of wrinkled paper out of his pocket and looked at it, his forehead knitted. "'The genuine truth behind truths.' Truth behind… I got it! There must be something else to this, something else he wanted us to know." He gestured at the map. "The data indicated that creating the Philosopher's Stone would require a large-scale facility."

Bloch took over. "There are currently four alchemy laboratories in Central that are owned by the military." He tapped a small square. "Of those, Dr. Marco was stationed in the 3rd laboratory."

Ed nodded. "We've checked the research facilities, but they weren't conducting any large research there."

"Though they did hold some explosive chemicals," Al put in, chuckling a little. "Saya-san found that out."

Ed's frown deepened. Al sighed before he spotted something else. "What about this one?" he asked Bloch.

"Oh, that used to be the 5th laboratory, but it was shut down and is currently unoccupied. It's a forbidden area, since there's a possibility it could collapse."

"That's the one," Ed said suddenly. "Look… there's a prison next to it."

Ross blinked. "Central's 2nd Prison… what's so special about that?"

"The Philosopher's Stone requires many human lives… so shouldn't they have it researched at a place where there's a large supply of them?"

Everyone gasped. "They used prisioners!?" Bloch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ed replied, circling the 5th Laboratory with a red marker. "It would all make sense if they didn't execute those sentenced to die, and instead used them as components. Who's in charge of the laboratory?"

Ross and Bloch traded glances before Ross answered. "Brigadier General Basque Gran," she said quietly.

"He was killed by Scar a few days ago," Bloch added.

There was a silence, then Ed stood up. "Fine. We'll have to go search it ourselves then."

Al started to stand. "Yeah."

"Wait!" Ross said. "It's an adult's job from here on out. Also, Scar is still after you, so it's too dangerous to walk outside."

Ed scowled. "But still…"

"We will investigate the 5th Laboratory," Ross promised. "Please wait here! We will report anything we find." She bowed from the waist. "Please!"

Ed struggled with himself for a moment before sighing. "Fine," he smiled. "We'll let you guys do it."

A smile lit up Ross' face. She straightened and saluted. "Yes, sir! You can count on us."

* * *

"So I've finished cleaning up the city of Lior," Envy reported.

"Good work," Lust approved. "That must've been a hard job."

"But it was worth it though," Envy grinned. "No one there knows anything more than they need to know now."

"Really, that must've been such a tedious job. But things were progressing smoothly on our side as well."

Envy transformed into Ed. "I heard that the Fullmetal chibi found out about the laboratory." He made a weird face. "Maybe you should just kill him before he finds out about anything more."

"If you're going to kill him, give him to me!" Gluttony panted.

"Wait," Lust chided. "That child might make our wish come true. We can kill him after that."

Envy transformed into Saya. "Should we do something about this one? She might get in the way. I don't mind so long as it doesn't slow down our plans."

Lust chuckled. "You are so evil."

Envy transformed back into himself. "I do try. But then again, it's doubtful he can get there safely."

Lust made a face. "I told those two not to attack them, but they're stupid, so I'm worried.

"If worst comes to worst, just get rid of them all," Envy said flippantly.

"I know."

* * *

If anyone had bothered to look in exactly the right place that night, they might have spotted a rope leading out of Ed and Al's window. If they had been there at the right moment as well, they might have glimpsed two figures, one large and one small, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Saya sat on the roof of the State Alchemist barracks, laying on her back and staring at a single visible star. She had made it this far before she had given in. The puddle of bile on the other side of the roof accounted to that. "Ed…" A million little memories hit her.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OVERBOILED BEAN THAT YOU WANT TO MASH?!"_

"_You overdid it! How many of your seemingly endless explosives did you use?!"_

"_Why, oh why, is it every time I need to beat you to a pulp, you're either hurt or disabled?"_

"_I get all the calcium I need from orange juice!"_

"_Don't call me a bean!"_

"_I HOPE YOU DROWN IN AN OCEAN OF ORANGE JUICE!!"_

"_No. Bomb, you really helped. You always made me feel better whenever I was feeling down."_

"_Lots of people care about us, but I don't see all of them in this room sticking to us like a parasite!"_

_A parasite_… She clenched her teeth and rolled onto her belly, unable to look at the star without feeling a painful stab in her gut. "Damn it… I won't be able to look at the stars again for a while…"

"_Stupid, you can only see these special fireworks when it gets late anyways. I'm not the one setting them off either. At this show, there's so many millions of them, it's impossible for a thousand people to set them off!"_

"_Where is it? I've never heard of anything like that before…"_

_"Right there! See? See? Isn't it one of the most beautiful sights you've ever seen? And the best part about this show is that it lasts all night long!"_

She laughed coldly. "Oh crap, how lame was that?" she chuckled. "Para… site…" She put her forearm over her eyes, feeling the coolness from the cold metal sink into her skull. "Ed… how could you?"

Taking her arm away from her eyes, she sighed. "Maybe I would feel better if I could cry," she mumbled. "Maybe… but I haven't been able to cry since that day…"

"The day your mother was killed?" a voice asked.

Saya immediately sat up and spun to face the speaker: Ed.

"What do you want?" she asked in a not-so-nice tone. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about me getting in the way anymore."

Ed waved both hands in the air. "Slow down there, I didn't even say what I was up here for yet."

"How'd you know I was here?"

He shrugged. "Well when I visited your room, there was no one there, so I figured this would be the only other place you'd be."

Saya made a face. "Comes from traveling too long together I guess," she grumbled.

Ed chuckled a bit.

Neither of them spoke for a while after that, then Saya broke the silence. "So you didn't answer my initial question. Why are you here?"

Ed walked over and sat next to her. "Well… Al and I figured out where research was being carried out on the Philosopher's Stone. It's in a lab that was supposedly abandoned a while ago, but it's right next to a prison… I need you to back us up, Saya. I just don't feel right when you're not watching my back."

Saya raised her eyebrows. "Sort of weird for you to come and just ask for help so easily, without even apologizing," she pointed out. She stood and grabbed Ed's collar, hoisting him into the air. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What have you done with the real Ed?"

Ed waved his hands in the air. "Hey, what's the big deal here?! I'm the real Ed, put me down Saya!"

Saya complied by throwing Ed into a pole. "Spit it out. The real Ed would never ask for a favor without apologizing first for what he did, since it would go against the principal of equivalent trade," she told him coldly. "And when he's pissed at me, he never calls me by my real name. _Where is the real Ed?_"

Ed made a face and stood up. Envy transformed back into his regular form. "So you caught me," he grinned.

Saya gasped and stepped back. Elaborate disguise hidden partially by the night, she was willing to guess. She had not expected a full body transformation just like _that_. "W-what are you?"

Envy smiled politely. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me now," he said sweetly. Moving before Saya was ready, he grabbed her throat and pinned her against the floor, cutting off her air. She gasped and struggled, but to no avail. Envy's face blurred, and darkness started to eat at the corners of her vision. _Damn it all…_

The last thing she saw before passing out was the star.

* * *

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes… I've finished writing out the record of the 3,236th court case," Schezka moaned.

Hughes looked up. "Oh really? Hold on a minute," he told the person on the phone. He picked up a piece of paper. "Write out the 9,572th case next. They're going to use it in tomorrow's trial, so make it quick."

"Y-yes…"

An insane smile lit up Hughes' face. "What's wrong? You tired?" he asked.

Schezka gasped and waved her hands frantically. "No! No, not at all!!"

Hughes ignored that and leaned on her desk, shoving a picture of his daughter in her face. "Look! This one's a special swimsuit version! See? Isn't she so cute that it makes you melt away? You're not tired anymore after seeing this are you? My daughter's beauty heals you, doesn't it?!"

"Lieutenant Colonel," yelled the person on the other end of the phone. "Lieutenant Colonel, is something wrong?!"

Hughes rushed back to the phone. "So? What's the word on Scar's body?... Not found yet, eh? Try to send out some people from our place to secure the Central Library…. What? Oh, that." He sneaked a glance behind him at Schezka writing frantically. "Someone introduced me to a good find. I have a favor to repay Ed."

* * *

Outside the 5th Laboratory, Ed stubbornly tried the bars of the gate. They didn't budge. He sighed before spotting the flash of moonlight on something on the ground…

"A trip wire alarm?" Al asked.

"They have pretty heavy security for a building that's not in use," Ed said grumpily. Trip wire had reminded him of someone he didn't want to remember at the moment…

"That just makes this place more suspicious," Al said.

"Let's go through the back then," replied Ed, leading the way around the building.

A minute later, they were staring at a very tall concrete wall lined with barbed wire. "Al."

Al complied by throwing Ed to the top of the wall. Ed landed on his right hand and left foot, carefully squashing the barbed wire. Unhooking it, he lowered some down to Al. "It's kind of sad, but in a situation like this, I'm glad we don't have normal arms and legs."

Al chuckled. "Agreed."

Running around to the front again, they found that it was impossible to get through. "Damn, the entrance is sealed tight too…"

"Nii-san, look," Al pointed. There was an air vent. Standing on one of Al's shoulders, Ed was able to remove the cover and peer inside.

"It looks like it continues for a while… Al, wait here."

"Will you be fine alone?"

Ed hoisted himself in. "Even if I'm not, you can't go through this with your huge body. I'll be back."

Al fell into a pit of gloom. "I'm not huge because I want to be…"

**Next: Things are really starting to roll now in the 5****th**** Laboratory! The fights with Slicer and Barry begin… and the name of the person Saya hates the most is revealed.**


	29. Sharp Edges and Boulders of Doom

**Author's Note****: Cousins are over to visit, and I'm going on vacation soon… I'll try to write as much as I can though!! This chapter is extra long to help compensate a little. Enjoy!**

**Your favourite plushie****: 'snicker' being evil is FUN! KYAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM****: Well, this chapter's extra long to make up! I hope you enjoy!**

**JuniperScaymoore****: teehee… did I mention that I love suspense? …well, creating it anyways…**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****: Saya'll be a-okay, I can assure you. Isn't she normally?**

**kyoskitten14****: rawr, I've watched them more times than any sane person should have too in writing this, planning ahead… but I never stop lovin' them!!**

**L is 4 LOVE****: When is he not? That's what I sort of like about him, but it does get annoying sometimes, trying to figure out which part of him to write about…**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sharp Edges and Boulders of Doom

Ed crawled slowly through the air vent. "Damn, it's smaller than I thought… If I was normal sized, I wouldn't have been able to get through. I'm glad I'm small…" Suddenly he realized what he'd just said and started thrashing around. "NO NO NO NO THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!!"

Angrily, he kicked out the cover to the next exit he found and jumped down through the ceiling. What caught his attention first were the lights glowing eerily green on the walls. He grinned and started walking down the hallway. "'Currently not in use' huh? Bingo."

When he turned a corner though… a stone sank underneath his foot. "What…?"

The question was answered before he finished… by spikes suddenly raining down from the ceiling. Yelling, he narrowly dodged all of them. Rolling, he threw out his arm to steady himself… and another stone sank under his arm.

A huge knife fell out of the wall. Missing being chopped in half by an instant, one trap lead to another. Spikes shooting out of the wall… the floor dropping out from underneath him into a bottomless pit…

After the pit, he pulled himself out and chuckled a little. "If they've set this many traps, they must not want anyone here. Interesting, I'll get through this!" he grinned… promptly stepping on another trapstone. A soft rumbling met his ears, gradually increasing in volume...

A huge boulder filling the whole hallway started rolling towards him, seemingly intent on crushing him to death. Ed took one look at it, then yelled and started running for his life.

"Damn, these things are getting annoying!!" he yelled before tripping on a stone. Even though the wind was knocked out of him, he had enough sense to roll quickly and press himself against the wall.

The boulder rolled past about an inch away from his face before rolling on and leaving him unscathed.

"I… I'm really glad that I'm small…" He clutched his head. "AH, SCREW THIS!!" he yelled. Clapping his hands together, he transmuted the hall into smooth stone to avoid any more traps.

The dark door at the end waited for him. "Inviting me in, huh?"

He opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the top half of a skull on the floor and he winced. Suddenly the door closed of its own accord behind him, and a voice rang out, "Good job in finding this place. I welcome you."

Ed whirled to face the speaker. A man dressed in a suit of armor was walking towards him, holding an unsheathed sword. He grinned. "That doesn't look like a welcome."

"The task of guarding this place has been entrusted to me. I'll call myself Number 48 for now."

Ed blinked. "Number 48?"

"I'm excited since I get to fight someone skilled for the first time in a while… but you ran out of luck when you met me." The man raised his sword. "Don't take it personally… kid."

Ed grinned and transmuted the grill plate on his automail into a knife. "Don't take it personally when you get beaten by this kid! You said you guard this place, right? There's something I want to ask you."

"I'll tell you anything if you defeat me first," said the man.

Ed sighed. "So that's how it has to be…"

"Correct!" the man said, charging. "Let's see how strong you are!"

Ed jumped backwards barely in time, but the man slashed his shoulder and arm. The man charged again. "So you're made of metal all the way to your arm, but my sword will cut through any metal!!"

Ed and the man locked knives. "You've got to be kidding me," Ed growled. "If I break this thing again, Winry's gonna kill me!"

And as if on cue, something clicked ominously in his shoulder. Quickly breaking away, Ed attacked with a side kick that connected solidly with the man's armor. His eyes widened. _This feeling…!_

Jumping and dodging the man's sword, Ed quickly lifted the man's visor. When he landed, he whirled around.

"Kid…" The man slowly turned… and doing so revealed he had no body. There was a blood seal on the back of his head.

Ed gasped. _He's the same as Al..._

* * *

Saya woke up to find herself in a dark room. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back, and her ankles were also tied together. She grinned. "Regular ropes, huh? Whoever these guys are… they're totally underestimating me," she growled, tugging on the ropes. "Metal arms and legs do come in handy at a time like this." 

"Oh, trying to escape are you?" Envy chortled, coming out of the shadows. Okay, so the room wasn't empty after all…

Saya growled. "You're the one who knocked me out… what do you want?!"

Envy delicately tapped his chin. "What do I want? Hm…"

Envy was silent for so long, Saya broke. "Hurry up and SAY it, damn you!"

"Impatient one, aren't you," Envy chuckled. "All the information you can give us on the Elric brothers, for starters. Their actions, where they've been, and what they plan to do will do nicely."

Saya gaped in astonishment, pure rage closing her throat for several seconds. When she unlocked her tongue, she screamed, "THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO THAT!!"

Envy raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you guys have a fight? I thought you'd like this chance to get back at them."

_"Lots of people care about us, but I don't see all of them in this room sticking to us like a parasite!"_

Saya froze, ice flooding her insides. Envy smirked. "Well, looks like I was right. In any case, the deal goes like this. I tell you the immediate plans we have for them on trust, then you may feel nice enough to tell us some things. Good, or no good?"

"No good," she spat, venom in her eyes. "I'm not telling you a damn thing."

* * *

"Nii-san's sure taking a long time," Al mused, standing outside. "What's he doing?" 

His thoughts were interrupted by a screeching, and a knife-wielding figure jumping down on him with a knife in hand. Al barely dodged as the man smashed into the ground. A voice chuckled, "You've got a nice reaction time for such a big body, that makes things better…"

"Who are you!?" Al demanded.

"I must answer if someone asks who I am. My name is Number 66, but that's my business name."

"Number 66?"

"Yes. I have a real name, but you'll wet your pants if you hear it, so I'll tell you right before I finish you off.

* * *

Envy sighed. "Just like I expected," he muttered. "I told Lust we wouldn't be able to get anything out of you… oh well. By the way, those ropes are imbedded with chicken wire, so you can't get out of them unless I say you can." 

Saya scowled. "I'll get out."

Envy shrugged. "Suit yourself. But anyway, I'll tell you what we have in store for the Elric brothers. We're luring them here. The Fullmetal chibi's probably smart enough to figure out where the room with all the red water is, so he'll try to make the Philosopher's Stone… but he won't be able to do it without human lives."

"No he wouldn't!" Saya said. "He'd never do something like that because he wanted to, it would be because you were forcing him to do it!! He won't do it!!"

Envy cocked an eyebrow. "But knowing the Fullmetal chibi, he'd do it anyway, even if he did know he was going to be using human lives, wouldn't he?"

Saya had thought one second ago that it was impossible to be any more angry than she already was… apparently she was mistaken. Pure hate welled up inside her chest, almost blinding her. "You… you're going to… I won't let you!!" she screamed. "You won't turn Ed into a murderer! I won't let you!!"

"Who says we're forcing him to do anything? He'll come here on his own free will. Well even if he doesn't want to do it, he will," Envy smirked. "Because we have something precious to him."

Saya blinked. Envy laughed. "Looks like you understand now. If Fullmetal decides he doesn't want to do it, he'll have no choice unless he wants us to kill you." He smiled sweetly at her, holding up a fist. "Anyways, there are other methods of making you talk than just nice negotiation you know."

* * *

Gunshots sounded in barracks. Scar dodged the bullets and grabbed one of the defending soldiers by the throat, breathing heavily. "I don't have time to waste with you people," he growled. "Where is the Fullmetal kid?!" 

Thirty seconds later, Ross and Bloch burst into the hall to find the stairways destroyed. "Two people stay here and the rest of us will use another staircase. We're heading to Edward-san's place!" Ross ordered. "Move out!"

Scar stumbled into Ed and Al's room, clutching his side. The room was empty. He scowled darkly before spotting the map of Central on the coffee table, not to mention the notes spread out on top of it. A square circled with a red marker caught his eye: 5th Laboratory.

Kneeling down to get a closer look, his right arm touched the pages of notes. His arm glowed, then a white sphere of light formed in his hand, absorbing all the letters off the pages. He scowled. "So the Fullmetal kid knows this too…?"

Ross and Bloch burst into the room, flanked by other guards. "Freeze, Scar!"

More gunshots. Scar smashed through the window and escaped.

Ross looked out the window for any sign of him… but he'd disappeared. She scowled before Bloch called her name. "Lieutenant!"

"Where are Edward-san and his brother?"

Bloch made a face. "Please look at this," he said, gesturing to the rope dangling out the window.

Ross stared in astonishment, her face torn between amusement and hopelessness. "Those children…"

* * *

Ed grinned. "Just as I thought… you're empty inside." 

The man put his sword on his shoulder and if he had a face, he might have been grinning back. "I'm surprised you noticed."

"I fight a guy like you a lot, so I realized from the feeling when I kicked you," Ed said.

"Oh? So a person like me exists in the outside world?"

"This makes me sick," Ed spat. "There's actually an idiot who thought of affixing a soul to armor like me."

"Interesting," the man stated, putting his visor back into place. "Let me re-introduce myself. The number I have, 48, is my prisoner number. On the outside, I was executed two years ago."

_That means the 5__th__ laboratory had something to do with the prison next door_, Ed thought.

"When I had a body made of flesh and blood, I was called the Slicer. I was a killer who scared the public at one time… but now, I'm an immortal watchdog because someone saw a use for my skills."

"No," Ed interrupted. "You're not immortal."

"What?"

Ed pointed with a grin. "The blood seal. The iron contained within that blood synchronizes with the metal of the armor, and binds your soul to this world. If that blood seal is destroyed, you will die."

Slicer started laughing, surprising Ed. "It looks like I've met a worthy opponent. This will be an interesting battle."

"I know your weak point now. You should give up," Ed advised.

"I don't care! I'm the type of guy who seeks tension in a battle." Slicer raised his sword and charged. "Let's begin!"

The sword chopped downwards and met with a clash of metal on Ed's automail. Ed jumped back, deftly twisting and turning to avoid his opponent's blade, before going into offensive. Swinging his arm, he tried to slice Slicer's armor, but found his every pass being blocked by the sword.

They locked knives, then Ed jumped backwards as something buzzed again in his arm. He scowled. _What was that?! I felt something weird in my shoulder…_

Winry's voice sounded in his head. _"Since it's lighter, it isn't as durable now, so don't be reckless with it."_

Ed broke out of the memory just in time to duck another attack. _I need to finish this quickly, or it'll get dangerous…_

He tried to go on the offensive, slashing again with his arm, but he found all attacks quickly parried, then had to jump back as the sword bit his shoulder. He couldn't help but think for half a second that if Saya was here, she would have forced him to sit and healed him, then make him rest. He didn't doubt that she would have followed him in here if only…

Jumping and flipping, he avoided the path of the sword by inches before the battle came to a slight lull. Ed breathed heavily and tried to relax a little.

"You're like a monkey," Slicer said.

"What was that?!"

Slicer laughed. "I'm glad that my target this time is worthy and energetic… but with those wounds and fatigue, the outcome of this battle is obvious. As you can see, my body does not feel fatigue at all. Give up. My companion outside has probably killed your friend by now. Don't expect any help."

Ed grinned. "Hey, is your friend strong?"

"Yes, though not as strong as I am."

Ed laughed. "Then there's nothing to worry about." He stood up and wiped his mouth. "I've fought him since we were young… but I've never beaten him once."

* * *

Envy threw Saya into the wall. "You know, if you talk now, I may let you go," he taunted. 

Saya got to her knees and used her shoulder to wipe some blood off the corner of her mouth. "I used to deal with a guy like you all the time," she informed him. "I learned never to trust a thing he said."

"That's just too bad. Would it happen to be the manager of that mercenary program, Corazon?"

Saya's mouth twisted. Envy's grin widened. "I thought so. I think it's sort of ironic that the ruthless leader of an organization like that is named 'Heart'. (Translation note: Corazon 'heart' in Spanish.) And the fact that you're his d-"

"Shut UP!" Saya yelled. "I will never forgive that man…"

"He carried out extermination on an Ishbal refugee village a few years ago, didn't he? We heard a lot of reports about that…"

Something completely unrelated to the situation pierced Saya's heart as Envy continued to rattle on. _Ed… he's here… _"Let me out of these ropes, damn it!" Saya screamed. "Let me OUT!!"

Envy put a foot on her head. "As if."

An idea hit Saya all of a sudden. "God, I'm an_ idiot_," she muttered. Wiggling her wrists, she touched her fingertips together. A light flashed, and the ropes fell of her hands.

Envy narrowed his eyes. "Hey, when did y-"

He didn't finish. Saya grabbed his ankle and threw him across the room before quickly undoing the ropes on her ankles and running out the open door.

Envy brushed himself off and let her go. He smiled. "Oh dear… I wonder how this will turn out?"

* * *

Number 66 yelled as Al punched him. He flew back through the air and made a lovely trench in the ground. He picked himself up and attacked again. "JUST BE GOOD AND GET SLICED UP ALREADY!" 

Al nimbly dodged the man's knives without responding.

"I'm going to hurt you good!"

Al continued to dodge. "Do you really think I'm going to listen to you…?" he asked, before he suddenly tripped backwards.

"JACKPOT!" Number 66 roared, stabbing Al's arm, then raising his butcher knife. "I've gotten myself some chuck eye roll!"

Al broke the knife in his hand, blocked the butcher knife, then punched his opponent's face again. This time, Number 66 went rolling head over heels… until his own head fell off. Al gasped.

"Damn you…" Number 66 groaned. "My head fell off."

"That body…?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Due to certain circumstances, my body became like this. Now you can't tell who I used to be…?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! I was sentenced to death because you guys caught me. Number 66 is my prisoner number. The name people called me while I was still flesh and blood was… Barry the Chopper."

A memory flashed through Al's head… A lean man wearing an apron and a crazy grin being lead away to a police car… "You mean the Barry from back then!?"

"That's right. After I was arrested and sentenced, I rose back from the depths of hell to get revenge on you!" He started to laugh maniacally.

Al tilted his head politely. "Really?"

Barry stopped laughing. "Is 'really?' all you have to say?! A prisoner sentenced to death is alive here! You should be more surprised! And if a head comes off and an empty suit of armor moves, you should be more like 'Kyaaaa!' or 'Ahhhhhhhh!' or 'What's up with your body?!' or something like t-"

Al lifted his helmet, revealing the empty interior.

"NOOOOOO!! WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR BODY!?!?!"

Al replaced his helmet. "That's mean, you hurt my feelings."

If Barry had a face, he might have blinked. "Oh, so you were a fellow prisoner. That makes everything okay."

"That's not right! I've never done anything wrong to go to jail!"

Barry shrugged. "But now I know that, everything's good. I know your weak spot." He raised his knife. "If I destroy the blood seal hidden in your body, you will die," he proclaimed.

"That goes for you too."

Barry made a choking sound. "B-but you don't know where my blood seal is!"

"You don't know where mine is either…"

Barry started thrashing around. "I'll cut you to pieces and find out where the blood seal is!!"

Al scratched his head before taking up a defensive stance again. "Jeez, this sure is weird…"

* * *

Saya ran down the hallway, her legs churning. "Ed… what the hell are you doing here?!" she muttered. Her eyes widened as she remembered something, and she slowed… 

_"Lots of people care about us, but I don't see them all in this room sticking to us like a parasite!"_

She shook her head, annoyed. "Now isn't the time to be thinking about that," she muttered, charging up her automail. "I don't care what he said in the past… I need to help him." Spotting something up ahead, she blinked. "Light?"

Saya ran into the lighted hallway, green lights still glowing on the walls. She pulled a face. "Did Ed go right or left…?"

Taking a random guess, she went left. Silence in the hall…

**BOOM**! Saya ran out of the smoke cloud, coughing a bit. "Okay, he definitely did NOT go that way," she said, pulling a face. "Damn, what a violent trap… If I didn't have my pea-bombs, I'd be dead right now…" She sighed, then looked up. "So he went right…"

Turning a corner, she saw the remains of some sort of battle, with spikes in the wall, a big knife slicing the ground, and an open trapdoor, not to mention the thirty feet of smooth stone at the end. Her eye twitched. "He went this way… I'd bet my life on it."

She ran down the hall, her stomach twisting into weird knots. She half wanted to go, yet the other half screamed that she stop. _Parasite…_

Saya clenched her fists. "Shut up…"

Her feet pounded on the stone. _Ed... please be okay..._

* * *

Ed flipped and dodged the sword, but the injuries and the blood loss were starting to take their toll on him.

"What's wrong?" Slicer asked. "Your movements are slowing down. Is that all you've got, chibi?"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SHORTY WHO'S SO SMALL THAT HE'S BARELY VISIBLE AND HARD TO TARGET?!"

Slicer chuckled. "I like your spirit. But how much longer will that last?"

They locked blades again. Ed felt something clank in his shoulder and scowled. _Damn, the automail is acting weird again…_

The blade whistled through the air. Slicer forced Ed backwards, again and again… until suddenly, Ed slipped and fell…

"I see an opening!" Slicer roared in triumph, bringing the blade down…

Ed twisted quickly and clapped his hands together, starting to transmute a spear out of the stone, but Slicer chopped it in half. "It seems I am being underestimated. Did you think you could win with a spear? Ridiculous."

Ed didn't reply, just struggled to regain his breath and his feet.

"You've fought well up until now, but you're at your limit." Slicer started to advance. "Give it up. You have no chance of winning anymore."

Ed got to his feet and grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You forget that I'm not alone."

"What?!"

"Now, Al!!"

Slicer whirled around to see an enormous shadow behind him. "When did you…!"

He sliced through the fake of Al. "What?!"

Ed jumped and cut off the helmet while Slicer's back was turned. The helmet clattered to the floor. "What a treacherous move…"

Ed grinned. "Anything goes in a fight." He transmuted his automail back to normal.

The helmet gazed at him scornfully. "What's wrong? My blood seal hasn't been destroyed yet."

Ed picked up the helmet. "If your soul is located in the head, the body because a lump of worthless metal when I detach it. There's no reason to fight anymore… more importantly, I want to ask you something."

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed gasped. "How did you-"

"If you've come here, there must be no other reason."

Recovering from his surprise, Ed grinned. "Well that makes things much quicker. Tell me everything you know about it."

"No."

"What? Don't try to act tough, loser," Ed chuckled. "Do you want me to destroy your blood seal?"

"I haven't lost yet."

Ed barely had time to realize what this meant when the headless armor sprang to life and slashed his side. He clutched the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. "This… can't be…"

A different voice came from the body. "One suit of armor doesn't necessarily mean one soul," it said, pointing to another blood seal on its neck.

Ed scowled. "There was a soul in the body too…?"

The body knelt to pick up the head. "Are you okay, Nii-san?"

"Yeah, barely, little brother."

Ed blinked. "Little brother?"

The helmet laughed. "I forgot to mention that the killer known as Slicer was a pair of brothers."

Ed struggled to his feet. "The head and the body are separate… that seems like foul play to me."

"Who was the one who said that anything goes in a fight?" the helmet retorted.

"How dare you hurt Nii-san?!" the body roared, pointing the sword at Ed. "Now you'll have to pay the price, chibi!"

"Don't call me short!" Ed clapped his hands together. "Don't underestimate m-"

The body lunged. "I'm not giving you time to perform a transmutation!"

Ed could do nothing but dodge as more and more of his blood spilled out of his body and onto the floor.

_Damn, I've lost too much blood… my head's getting dizzy…_

The body hit Ed's side wound with the hilt of the blade, driving the wind out of him as well. Ed gasped and staggered backwards, falling over as more blood spilled and stained the floor a dark red.

The sword whistled through the air as it chopped downwards for the final blow…

"BASTARD!" screamed a familiar voice.

No one had any time to think as a dark shape came hurtling through the air and knocked Slicer backwards.

Ed blinked. "Bomb?" He made a face. "Damn it…"

**Next: The conclusion of the battles. Saya's returned to fight with Ed, but talk about an awkward situation...**


	30. Human

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while... I must've rewritten this at least six times, trying to get it right. I hope it's worth it!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I'm glad, these last few chapters've been really difficult to write.**

**Your favourite plushie: I love Saya too, the way she's been developing... I'm thinking that once I'm done with this story, I'll put her into some other anime and see how she terrorizes those people's lives. Would you read it?**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Oh, I'm really glad, I thought battle scenes were my weakest point! And I'm in the Outer Banks, OBX for short.**

**rockinthetubesocks: I'm glad you enjoyed reading this story, and I appreciate it.**

**miin hoshi: Will Ed ever understand girls? ...I think not. XD**

**kyoskitten14: I really hope you enjoy this chapter especially, for the above mentioned reason...**

**iiceangel3.o: Thanks for the fave! I'm glad you enjoy!**

**L is 4 LOVE: Well, I guess he sort of didn't want to see her again so soon after saying something that terrible to her... I don't exactly know to tell you the truth. It just struck me as something that Ed would do. **

**'holds up a wine glass (with sparkling grape juice since I'm underage...)' Hears to thirty chapters, and with many more to come!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA (god, if I had a dollar for every time I said this… I'd be thirty dollars richer)**

Chapter Thirty: Human

Saya turned her back to the pile of armor and knelt down to Ed's level. Clapping her hands together, she touched his shoulder, then his side. Ed felt the wounds close. The pain left. "What the hell are you doing here?" he grunted.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Get some rest," she said bluntly. "I'll take care of this guy."

"That doesn't explain why you're here! Get out of here NOW!"

"You want me to listen to you?" Saya snapped. "Just shut up and be quiet."

Thrown by Saya's cold tone, Ed fell silent. He made a face. _Damn… what am I going to do about this?_

Saya took a defensive stance and faced the armor. "I know your empty from the weight when I hit you. Stand up. I know you won't be hurt from just that."

The body stood and laughed. "One for me too, huh? This is a good day, isn't it Nii-san?"

The helmet chuckled. "Indeed."

Saya charged, reaching into her pouch and taking out two small daggers. Holding one in each hand, she blocked the attacking sword with one and slashed at the armor with the other. Nimbly twisting and turning, dodging the sword, she gave the armor a roundhouse kick that sent it flying again.

"You hurt my friend. If you think you're getting off the hook that easily, think again," Saya growled. Taking up her stance again, she put a finger into her pouch. _Shit… I'm short on pea-bombs… only three more left._

"I understand how you feel, it's important to protect those you care about," said the armor as they locked blades. "That's why the small friend of yours over there needs to die… he hurt Nii-san."

Saya blinked. "'Nii-san'?"

"The helmet," Ed explained.

She made a face. "That explains a lot." A grin lit her face. "We're the same aren't we?" she asked the armor. "Looking after our stupid brothers."

The armor laughed. "Well when you put it that way…" He flipped his sword and hit Saya in the gut with the hilt. She went flying backwards and skidded across the floor. She gasped and coughed, clutching her stomach, and her knives clattered to the floor. "Yes, we are the same in that aspect."

"Saya!" Ed yelled.

She coughed and got up on her knees as the armor charged. Saya looked up wearily. Ed stood up to defend but she shook her head at him. Her lips formed one word…

"_Boom."_

Ed gaped, then ducked just in time. The armor's legs blew up, spraying armor bits in every direction.

Ed opened his mouth, but Saya held a hand up. "Before you ask, I only used one," she said without smiling. "If I had done any more, I would've blown up the blood seal on his neck."

"I…" Ed couldn't think about what to say. _I need to apologize…_

"Whatever. Just… let's get out of this place first."

Ed looked away. "Um, about that…" _What the hell am I supposed to say?! She just saved my skin…_

"Where is this place anyways?"

"What? Don't you know?"

Saya still wouldn't look at him. "Would I be asking if I knew?"

"… this is the 5th Laboratory in Central, where research was done on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Single-minded as usual."

"How did you know we were here?!"

"I didn't. I was brought here against my will by some guy who wanted information on you. He's an idiot for thinking that I'd have told him anything."

Awkward silence... "Saya… I, I mean… I wanted to say…"

Saya turned and flashed a smile at him. He hadn't realized until that moment just how much he had missed that, even though he had last seen it earlier this afternoon… "Don't worry about it." Her smile turned slightly uncomfortable. "It's partially my fault, I overreacted. I should've known better than to take you seriously when you're in a temper. Anyways, it's too quiet when you're not around."

Ed made a face. "I should be the one saying that…" He held out a hand for her to shake. "Everything's okay now, right?"

Saya reached forward to take the hand… but at the last minute, she gave him a light high-five instead and grinned. "I guess people are supposed to say profound things at times like this…" she said a little awkwardly, "but I can't think of anything to say, so insert a corny quote in the blank." She drew a vertical line with her fingers in the air, indicating the blank.

Ed chuckled.

They were drawn out of this line of thought when the upper half of the armor started thrashing around. "Damn it, how dare you do that, brat!!" he roared. "I'm not through yet, damn it all!"

Saya screamed and fell backwards. "AH!! That's just freaky!!"

Ed made a face.

The armor stopped moving and fell limp. "Damn it… Nii-san…"

"Yes… it's a miserable thing, but we lost, little brother."

Saya glanced at Ed. Dark crescents under his eyes showed her how weary he was. He seemed almost like a completely different person… someone much older. Her heart clenched painfully and she quickly looked away. _Ed…why does it have to be you who suffers so much…you and Al…?_

"Well done kids," said the helmet. "You did win this time."

Ed started to stand. "Then tell me everything you know this time, and no funny tricks."

Saya punched his head, knocking him to the floor. "I told you to sit and rest! I can't do anything about your blood loss, so sit quietly and let your body take care of that!"

Ed clutched his head. "Hey now…"

"I can't do that," said the helmet, acting as though nothing had happened. "Now… destroy us."

This caught Ed and Saya's attentions. "What?!"

The armor waved a hand in the air. "'Only death awaits those who have been defeated.' That's our rule."

Ed leaned back on a pillar and closed his eyes. "Killing people isn't my thing."

"Hmph." The helmet gazed at Ed scornfully. "What an optimistic idea. Just look at our bodies. Do you think we can be called people? I'm not telling you to kill us, I'm telling you to destroy us. Hurry."

Saya made a face. "If killing people isn't his thing, my thing isn't listening to them."

The armor chuckled. "You have an interesting spirit."

Ed looked at the floor. There was a long silence, before he broke it. "If I admit that you two aren't human… that means that I'd admit my little brother, Al, isn't human."

"Little brother?" the helmet repeated.

"_This makes me sick. There's actually an idiot who thought of affixing a soul to armor like me."_

He chuckled a little. "I see…"

* * *

Al dodged Barry's knife again and again, finally getting bored then knocking him over. 

Barry yelled, then shook his head in annoyance. "Damn it!"

Al scratched the back of his head. "Can we please stop now? I'm worried about Nii-san…"

"Nii-san?" Barry stood up and dusted himself off. "You mean that shorty alchemist is your brother?"

"He gets mad when you talk about his height," Al said. He was going to add something else, but Barry started to laugh. "What?"

Barry pointed the knife at him. "So that brother of yours is the one who put you into that armor, right?"

"Yes! He transmuted me at the risk of his life, and gave up his arm for it."

"Really?" Barry started to laugh harder. "What a nice story!"

"What's so funny?!" Al demanded.

"Excuse me," said Barry. "But brotherly love is just so beautiful, isn't it?"

Al didn't reply.

Barry's voice lowered dramatically. "Even if it's fake love."

"Fake?!"

"Yes, it's fake love," Barry said, the skull that served as his helmet seeming to grin more broadly.

"That's not true! Nii-san really does love me!" Al retorted.

Barry chuckled. "You're such a trusting guy." He raised a finger and pointed at Al. "What if all your memories and feelings were implanted in you to make it convenient for your brother?"

"That can't be true!" Al shouted. His mind was whirling… "I'm a human named Alphonse Elric!"

Barry laughed. "And how can you prove that when the soul is an uncertain thing that can't be seen by anyone or anything? Your brother and everyone else… they might all be tricking you."

Al felt an icy cold feeling starting to flood over his… his what? He didn't like it, but everything Barry was saying made sense… how did he know that he did exist? A memory suddenly flashed through his mind…

* * *

"My little brother is human. And you two are human too," Ed said. "I… I don't want to kill." 

There was silence for a second, before the helmet started to laugh, and laugh.

"Nii-san?" asked the armor.

"You're an interesting person," the helmet laughed. "Ever since we can remember, we brothers have stolen, destroyed, and killed. We've been called demons and devils, and people have treated us with contempt for that. Even after we've thrown away our bodies and our human hearts, you treat us like human beings!"

Saya shrugged. "There's nothing funny about that… no matter what you've done in the past, you're still have human souls. If you have a human soul, you're a person. End of story."

The helmet continued to laugh. "You both have such optimistic ideas."

* * *

"I'm human! I'm Alphonse Elric!" Al yelled. 

"Is there proof you really did exist?!" Barry challenged. "Where's your flesh and blood body?!"

"That can't be…" A thousand memories flooded Al's mind… buried under books with Ed, buying vegetables, practicing alchemy, playing with Winry… "All of that was fake? That can't be true!"

_"Hey, Al… there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a while… but I've been afraid to ask…"_

Al stiffened. "What was Nii-san going to ask…? Something he's been afraid to ask, and couldn't ask… what was the question? Nii-san!" He barely blocked the incoming knife.

Barry laughed in triumph. "What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "Your reaction time has slowed. I see that an artificially created soul isn't perfect. All you did was find out your true identity, and you're acting like it's the end of the world."

Al looked at his hand. "No… I… I'm Alphonse Elric!" He yelled as Barry crashed into him, and they both smashed into the wall.

"I told you that you don't have proof of that! Just admit it. You'll feel better."

"What about you?!" Al asked. "You have memories from when you were alive. Then…" Al trailed off as he saw Barry wasn't listening. Following his gaze, they both spotted a dark shadow jump in over the wall.

Barry chuckled. "What a nice day… Idiots just keep coming in one by one. 'What about you?' you ask? It's simple. I just love cutting up live humans. I simply love killing. I KILL, THEREFORE I AM!!" He screeched and charged the man who had just jumped in. "That's the only proof I need to prove that I'm me!" He swung his knife…

To find it suddenly blocked by a strong hand.

"There's no need for you to prove your existence," Scar told Barry disdainfully.

Al stared. "You're…"

Barry blinked, then looked around at Al. "You know him?! No fair! You still had friends?!"

Scar narrowed his eyes. "Friends?"

Barry moved fast. He swung his fist at Scar's face. "Just kidding!"

There was a flash of crimson light, and Barry's arm exploded. "What?! What happened?!" he yelled.

"You're in that pitiful body too?" Scar asked. He pulled back his sleeve. "Gain eternal peace in the Kingdom of God."

"Huh? Why is that thing there?" Barry asked Scar, pointing to the tattoos that encircled his arm.

"What about this arm?"

Barry made a satisfied sound. "Hmm? You don't know what that is?"

"Tell me!" Scar lunged for Barry, who nimbly dodged and went to have his back to the Laboratory. "What are you trying to say this thing is?!"

Barry laughed. "Oh, I see. You want to know so badly. Let's see… hmm…" He turned as if in thought, sliding back a secret panel, revealing a small button… "I won't tell you."

He pressed it.

BOOM

The wall exploded. Scar found himself on the ground, shielded by Al. Barry screeched and danced around. "HAHAHA! There's a secret mechanism that allows me to destroy this place to hide everything anytime I want! Now then, I'm going to leave."

"Wait!" Scar roared.

Barry just continued laughing and danced inside. "If you want to find out about your arm, you're going to have to come in here!"

"He ran away…" Al said.

"Hey…"

Al hurriedly stood up. "I'm sorry!"

Scar stood and without acknowledging the fact that Al had probably just saved his life, he started following Barry into the building. "Where are you going?" Al asked.

"Since you're here, the Fullmetal kid's probably inside. Is that annoying girl with him too?" Without waiting for an answer, he started walking inside.

Al followed him.

* * *

The ground shook, and Saya lost her footing. "Gya!!" 

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What was that quake?"

Saya stood up and brushed herself off. "I bet someone pushed a big red button," she grumbled. "The kind with the big label that says 'Do Not Push' next to them…" Ed looked at her suspiciously. She waved her hands in the air. "It wasn't me!!"

"This building has bombs set up inside it to destroy any and all evidence," said the helmet. "We don't know if those will be triggered because of the shock."

Ed scowled. "I haven't learned anything new…"

"I'll keep my promise. You came to search for the secret of the Philosopher's Stone, correct? I don't know everything about it, but I can lead you to its entrance."

Saya picked up the helmet and made a face at it. "Jeez, you had to beat each other up before doing that? I don't understand guys…"

"What about your brother?" Ed asked. "We can't just leave him here."

The armor waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. Just finish me off already."

Ed scowled. "I already said I wouldn't kill anyone!"

The armor laughed before hoisting himself upright. "You said we're human right? Then tell me… how am I supposed to live with this body?"

Ed blinked. Saya awkwardly held out the helmet, but the upper body scuttled away. "Don't reconnect us! You want us to remain guards of this abandoned building, forever, with this empty body that doesn't age?"

"You don't have to keep doing that!" Ed said.

"So you want us to go outside? Does the outside world allow guys like us to roam around freely?"

"Wait a second, my little brother has a body similar to yours," Ed told him. "I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone to return him to normal. If I find it…"

"If we return to our normal bodies, we'll just be executed," said the helmet.

The upper body laughed. "Do you see? Even if we become human again, we'll only be killed."

Saya cringed slightly. "But it's not much fun just being a lump of metal that can't move," she informed it. "I'd hate that."

If the body had a face, it might have cocked an eyebrow. "So you're saying you two will let us, serial murderers, go free?"

Ed clenched his teeth. He and a certain serial murderer had clashed in the past before, and the memory was not pleasant… "But…!"

"Treat us like humans? The words seem noble, but now do you understand how cruel it is to treat us like that when we can only live in this form?" The upper body raised a hand, pressing his blood seal between his forefinger and thumb.

Ed gasped and ran forward. "Idiot! What are you trying to do!?"

"Keep quiet and watch," the helmet called.

"What are you talking about? He's your little brother!" Ed growled.

"They're right you know," Saya said, her voice completely serious. "There's nothing we can do for them."

Ed glanced at her. Her blue eyes were weary, not sparkling at all. "You're saying we should just let him do this?!" he demanded.

"What else can we do?!" she yelled, then she looked away and stared at the floor. "What else can we do? Humans have a limit; you and I should know that better than most."

"He's happy that you called him human," said the helmet quietly. "That's why he can't go back to being Number 48. That's the only thing he can do as a human."

"That's not true!" Ed yelled. He pulled so hard, his grip failed, and he fell off.

"Nii-san, I'm going ahead."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Saya smiled sadly, but didn't say anything.

"STOP!" Ed shouted, but the sound of breaking metal echoed throughout the hall. He froze in his tracks as the arm dropped limply, then fell to his knees. "What are you thinking… what are you two thinking?"

"Ed, stop it," Saya said. "That was the only choice he had."

"I treated you guys like human beings, and he chose death? So what was I supposed to do to save him?"

"You can't save everyone," Saya informed him matter-of-factly. "It would be stupid to try to make people's decisions for them."

Ed stood. "I'm going to return Al to his normal body. I won't let Al do the same thing he did."

Saya nodded, then paused to scoop up her daggers.

"Let's go," the helmet said.

The two teens and the helmet left and entered the door on the other side of the hall without another word.

**

* * *

**

Gluttony stood at the edge of an enormous hole in the floor. "Lust!"

The dark haired woman came. When she saw the destruction, she narrowed her eyes.

Gluttony pointed. "He… he…!"

"'He?' Could it possibly be… Greed?" She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "We need to get the Fullmetal boy to hurry up before we're interrupted…"

**Next: Preparing to make the Philosopher's Stone... and the reason Saya is able to heal others, but not herself.**


	31. Homunculus

**Author's Note: YAY LET'S KICK THIS THING!!**

**JuniperScaymoore: Maybe they will, but not in this chapter or the next... hi!**

**Your favourite plushie: Yes! At least I'll have one reader! But that won't be for a long time 'cause I've got to finish this one first...**

**iiceangel3.o: I'm glad I make you happy! **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Hm... Saya actually has brown hair and blue eyes... My friend who I base Saya off of has red hair though. **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Wow, you read the whole entire thing?! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**kyoskitten14: Gyah, it was so hard to fit Saya into this chapter though, this chapter and the next one...**

**Cha-chan-hyper: Hm, I haven't seen the Simpsons Movie yet, but I'm going to! Is it good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-One: Homunculus

"There'd better not be any more weird traps," Ed growled.

"No intruder has ever been able to get this far," said the helmet.

"I wonder why," Saya said sarcastically.

"You killed them all, huh?" Ed said. The helmet only chuckled. "So who turned you two into those forms?" he asked.

Saya suddenly stopped walking. "Ed, do you hear that?"

"Hear…?"

A low grumble filled the hall, and a pair of glowing eyes suddenly pierced the darkness. Then a second pair, then a third, then a fourth, then a fifth…

Saya's eyes narrowed. "Chimeras…"

Ed tapped the helmet. "Hey, you said there weren't any more traps!"

"This isn't a trap."

Saya put down the helmet. "Excuse me."

Ed transmuted his arm and charged. "Bomb!"

"Yeah, I gotcha." She quickly pulled out a dagger of each hand and followed Ed. Two chimeras fell at Ed's knife as Saya grappled with one. She grinned evilly at it. "You chose a bad opponent when you chose me. Next time, choose you're a battle you can win!" Slashing out with her daggers, parallel cuts appeared in the beast's chest and it fell backwards. "Next!"

Another one fell to Ed. Saya brought down another, but one lunged at her throat, murderous intent in its eyes. Ed whirled. "SAYA!"

In that instant, Saya closed her eyes and didn't have time to think anything other than that she was about to die…

But the moment lasted too long. Carefully cracking open an eye, Saya realized that the chimeras had stopped attacking and were bowing to someone… coming down the corridor. _Thump… thump… thump…_

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What the hell?"

"It is the one who created these chimeras," said the helmet.

"There was someone else human here?!"

"… if you can call him human, then yes."

Saya made a face. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You will see."

Something like a big bear with pointed ears and a long tail, walking on two feet, came into view. Saya stumbled back. "That thing created the chimeras?"

"Not all of them," it rasped. Ed gasped. "It's been a long time, Edward-kun."

It bent its head down, and Saya saw to her horror that a human seemed to be fused to its back, and the voice was coming out of the human's mouth. She gasped and stepped back. "What is that thing, Ed…?"

Ed wasn't listening. At the sight of the man's face, he had rushed forward and grabbed the neck. Painful memories splashed through his head… a laughing four-year-old girl with brown pigtails waving a fork and knife… a dog with a mane of brown hair croaking words the best it could… a blood-splashed wall… "Tucker… The Sewing Life Alchemist. Why?! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"We're both here, even though we were sentenced to death," said the helmet. "It shouldn't be surprising that someone is still alive as a chimera-"

"That's not what I mean!!" Ed yelled. "Nina… Nina died because of you, so why are you still alive?!"

"For Nina's sake," Tucker rasped. "I understand how you feel now."

Saya blinked. "Tucker? Nina?"

Tucker looked in Saya's direction. "Oh, Edward, you've picked up a girlfriend? It was a rather rash act to bring her here, was it not? This is a dangerous place."

Saya scowled. "I can already tell… you're not the type of person I can like."

Saya bit back the question burning on her lips: _Who was Nina?_ But something told her that Ed wouldn't like that… not at all.

* * *

Al followed Scar as they walked through the halls. Finally, he plucked up the courage to ask, "Um… could you stop going after my brother?"

"This is Ishbala's will. He is a cursed alchemist who seeks the Philosopher's Stone."

"Why is alchemy bad? Your right arm… although I've never seen anything like it before, it's a transmutation circle."

"It's the brand I received in exchange for receiving the mission to destroy all State Alchemists."

Al stopped walking. This was it… he could make this guy stop chasing Ed… "Nii-san isn't trying to find the Philosopher's Stone so he can use it in battle. It's… to return me to my normal body."

Scar stopped, and his eyes narrowed. "You children don't know how dreadful the Philosopher's Stone is."

"We do! You're referring to the legend that those who get close to the Philosopher's Stone perish, right? But we can't gain anything if we're afraid!" Al looked at the ground. "Come to think of it… I've heard a rumor that Ishbal perished because it got too close to the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's wrong!!" Scar clutched his arm, the painful memories burning inside him. "Ishbal did not die on its own… it was destroyed by another!" He stood, his face clenched and contorted with pain.

After a moment of hesitation, Al laid a hand on Scar's arm. "Scar-san… I know that the Philosopher's Stone might be made from humans. We came here to confirm that."

The door ahead of them opened. "My my," Lust smiled. "We sure are getting a lot of interruptions today."

Scar scowled. (Does the guy ever make any other face?) "You… why do you have that face? Did Nii-san succeed?"

"What are you talking about?" Lust asked.

"Can I eat them!?" Gluttony started jumping up and down. "Can I, can I?"

"The metal one will be bad for your stomach."

"I'll do my best!!" Gluttony lunged forward.

Scar tensed. "Homunculus…"

Al raised his hands. "Homunculus…? Wait, are they-"

Lust elongated her fingers with an evil grin.

* * *

Looking over at the walls curiously, Saya's attention was caught by a large curtain. It was black, yet seemed to be made of a very fine material. She went to inspect as Ed talked with Tucker.

"The military lied about executing you, and instead made you make chimeras here."

"Not only chimeras," Tucker rasped. "There are many other research projects here that cannot be announced to the public."

"A normal alchemist cannot affix a soul to an object," Ed said. "You've become a chimera, yet you still retain your memories. Who has the skill to do that? Dr. Marco? Basque Gran? Answer me! Who-"

Ed stopped and whirled to face Saya poking the curtain curiously.

"Don't look. She's shy."

At that, Ed ran forward and grabbed the curtain, pulling it back. Saya shielded her eyes as a blue light hit her eyes. When her eyes cleared though, she saw a row of glass containers, each containing some sort of chimera in liquid suspension… but the one that had caught Ed's attention was the one in front of him, where there was a little girl's face and body with fur along the ridge of its back and down its arms. It looked out at him with blank, unseeing eyes. He clenched his teeth. "Nina…"

"It still cannot retain its form when it touches air."

Ed forced the words out with difficulty, pain spilling out of his eyes. "There's no way you can perform human transmutation. Did you just create a chimera that looks like Nina?"

Saya watched Ed with difficulty, looking helplessly between him and the chimera. What hurt her the most was she didn't know… she didn't know what had happened, she couldn't share his pain. She couldn't stand beside him now, only watch from behind…

"I failed many times and ended up in this form, but… almost… I'm almost there."

Ed whirled. "Almost there?"

Tucker opened a set of double doors. A strong crimson light streamed through. Ed gasped and ran under Tucker's arm, his eyes wide with shock and horror. There must have been a thousand gallons, no, probably even more, of the crimson substance held in the walls and in large containers… a large black symbol drawn on the floor…

Ed walked up to a container and turned the faucet. One drop of semi-solid substance fell onto the floor. "This is the thing Dr. Marco had… the incomplete Philosopher's Stone."

"Although it is incomplete, you know it still has tremendous power," Tucker rasped. "If I can turn this enormous amount of something incomplete into something complete… I can create the Philosopher's Stone, but no one has succeeded before. It's not something that normal alchemists can do."

Ed stared at the transmutation circle, then his hands clenched into fists. "I… I am not a normal alchemist."

Saya stood by the door, feeling useless.

* * *

Hughes yawned and spoke gruffly to the man on the other end of the phone. "What do you want at this time of night?"

"Well, something's been bothering me," Mustang started.

"We haven't caught Scar yet," Hughes interrupted. "Or are you worried about Dr. Marco, since he's still under the Fuhrer's care?"

"That too… but I haven't been seen on screen lately-"

Hughes hung up. "That idiot. He doesn't even know what we're going through right now."

"Perhaps you should let Colonel Mustang know as well," Armstrong suggested. "About those three."

"I don't have to… yet. We have men on standby who are supposed to go guard the library tomorrow. They should be more reliable than me," Hughes said, pretending to aim and fire a gun at the wall.

Ross' face brightened. "Then…"

"Yes. I'll permit investigation of the 5th Laboratory. But you all had better be ready to face any punishments you receive."

Ross, Bloch, and Armstrong all saluted. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Ed looked over several pages of notes that Tucker had given him. He seemed to have forgotten that Saya was there. "I'm starting to understand what was being researched here. It's basically a large-scale facility to find military applications for alchemy, and they were focusing on organic transmutation..." He glanced around the room. "…by using the incomplete Philosopher's Stone."

"If you did it, you could make a complete Philosopher's Stone," Tucker rasped.

Ed looked up. "You know how to make this?"

Tucker shook his head. "When I arrived here, all of this was already made and abandoned. It's most likely that the person who was previously in charge of this place, Dr. Marco, left here."

Ed gasped. "Then all this…"

"Does it really matter what it's made from? Even if these are made from humans, can you turn them back to normal? Creating a complete stone from all this has much more meaning."

Ed didn't have an answer for that.

"I agree," said the helmet. "Their lives have no value in this state."

Shadows settled underneath Ed and Saya's eyes. This was a heavy burden…

Ed stood and looked at his reflection in a container. "No value… huh?" Before his eyes, his reflection changed to a young boy with short blonde hair and a big smile. "Al… your life has value, right?" Climbing up on top of a container, he clapped his hands together and pressed his palms against the ceiling. A second strange symbol accompanied with a transmutation circle appeared on the ceiling.

Saya touched the glass that separated her from all the incomplete Philosopher's Stone. For once, all the laughter had disappeared from her face, leaving behind only weariness.

* * *

Scar slammed against the wall, peeling himself off just in time to avoid Gluttony's jaws. But suddenly, Gluttony punched him clean through a concrete wall. He landed on the edge of a hole in the floor, struggling feebly before he fell.

The insane smile disappeared from Gluttony's face. He walked to the edge of the hole, which led into a room with black symbols crawling up the walls. Pure fear took over his face. "I… I hate that place!!"

Back in the hall where Ed and Saya had fought Slicer not too long ago, Al took a defensive stance to face Lust.

Lust smiled. "It's been a long time boy… but the first time I saw you was about four years ago."

Al lifted his head a little. "What?"

"It was a night filled with beautiful fireworks," Lust smiled.

Al suddenly remembered. He and Ed had seen someone in the graveyard the day they had burned their house and left… "Who are you…? Scar-san said Homunculus, but that's not possible."

Lust's smile grew. "Oh? Why is that?"

"A Homunculus is an artificially created human. A human that's not human… and no one's ever created one before. It's not possible."

"It's possible. Because in front of me, there's a boy who only has his soul." Lust pinned Al to the opposite wall without another word.

Al gasped. "You're not… human."

Gluttony grabbed him from behind. "Can I eat him?" Without another word, he sank his teeth into Al's leg and started to eat.

* * *

Through the halls of Central Headquarters, Hughes led Armstrong, Ross, Bloch, and several others.

Suddenly, the Fuhrer came out of his room wearing his pajamas. "Working overtime this late?" he asked pleasantly.

Everyone immediately stopped and saluted. "Fuhrer! We're sorry for the noise," Hughes interrupted.

"You seem to have doubts about the 5th Laboratory," the Fuhrer remarked. When they looked surprised, he explained, "There have been rumors of it before, but I closed my eyes since Brigadier General Gran was doing it for the military… but if the lives of three young alchemists are on the line, I cannot let it go." He straightened a little. "I will let the Major command a battalion. I will also personally go. I cannot allow you men to go alone!"

Everyone saluted. Ross was absolutely delighted that some steps were finally being taken to protect the Elric brothers… but Hughes was less than happy.

* * *

"Where is the scared man?" Lust asked.

Gluttony squirmed uncomfortably. "I dropped him in a yucky place."

She sighed. "I see… oh well. Greed might interrupt us. We need to get the Fullmetal boy to hurry." She impatiently tapped Al, who she was sitting on. Gluttony had eaten his arms and legs, so he was incapable of moving.

* * *

Ed started to leave the room. Tucker followed. Saya was about to as well, but Ed shook his head slightly at her. "Wait here," he told her. If his suspicions were right… this wasn't going to be something that he wanted her to see. He could see that she was on the verge of collapse from the idea of him using human lives in whatever form, but she could understand why he needed to. However, that wouldn't keep her from being hurt even more…

Tucker led the way upstairs and opened a door. Ed walked in to face an enormous tank of the incomplete Philosopher's Stone. The number of lives that must have went into making so much sickened him, but he wasn't completely sure if Saya would've been able to handle it. Well… he knew she could've handled it, but he didn't see any reason to give her unnecessary pain.

He had hurt her enough as it was.

"Is this the place above the room downstairs?"

"This place acts like a storage tank to supply the bottom room."

"Okay… I can use this." Ed closed the door.

Brigadier General Basque Gran leaned against the wall. Reaching out, he pressed a button which caused a wall of the storage tank to rise and reveal the group of at least two dozen prisoners. He bent down and made a face at them. "Humans really don't change, even after a few hundred years," he informed them.

Then he lowered the wall again and left to watch.

The prisoners whispered among themselves. "Who was that guy?"

One clear voice rang out. "Do you still think he's Sir Basque Gran? He's not that much of a big shot," Kimbley chuckled.

The others ignored him. Some, unable to handle the strain, started yelling in the meanest hope that someone might hear and let them out.

Kimbley groaned. "Shut up already…"

"Stop pretending like you're calm," one of the prisoners snapped. "Even you, who killed his own allies and was called the Crimson Alchemist, can't do anything in this situation."

Kimbley stood and faced the speaker with the full glare of his crazy eyes. "Do you know why I was called an ally killer?"

"Y-you blew them up with bombs…"

"Bombs?" Kimbley laughed. "I don't need such things." He held up his hands for the man to see, transmutation circles tattooed on the palms. "The human body is made mostly from water, but it also contains some metal particles." Placing his palms on the man's chest, he started walking the man towards the wall filled with the incomplete Philosopher's Stone.

"If you use its properties and some organic matter… you can easily transmute an explosive."

The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he started to tremble violently. "And if we're surrounded by this much red water, my power will be…"

* * *

"You're going to transmute both rooms at once?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. The amount of incomplete Philosopher's Stone in this room isn't enough. And the usage of two transmutation circles was suggested in Marco-san's research. I'm going to make the Stone in here and upstairs collide by using the two transmutation circles, then compact them. I need explosive power to create it… and I'm going to change these transmutation circles as well."

Clapping his hands, Ed transformed the circles as Tucker looked on.

"A transmutation circle with seven sides… I've never seen anything like it," Tucker rasped.

"It just popped into my mind. If the Philosopher's Stone is created from this, I will give Al back his normal body, then disappear." His insides knotted. _Saya… I'm sorry…_ "Then you guys can do whatever."

Saya stood outside the room door quietly, but something felt wrong to her. Ed went upstairs for something… but he had just come back and asked her to wait outside, that he would be done in a minute.

The smile he had given her was one of the transparently fake she had ever seen.

She could hear metal clunking as Ed pushed the containers holding the incomplete Philosopher's Stone, one onto each corner of the transmutation circle, and her heart clenched. Ed was going through so much right now…

_"I like them. They're nice people. They didn't deserve the bad stuff that happened, and they don't deserve the bad stuff that's coming to them. I can't change the past or prevent the future, but I'm going to make sure they live through it, because as long as they keep living, good times will come again just like they did for me."_

Saya made a face. "Can't change the past or prevent the future… I guess the 'future' became 'present day' huh? Now all I can do is stand here…" She clenched her teeth. "Damn it, why can't I do anythin-"

**BOOM**

If anyone would know what the sound of an explosive sounded like… Saya ran into the room to see the ceiling caved in and a few dozen more people than she had left it. She gasped. _Ed… you couldn't possibly…?_

Ed was coughing, but as the smoke cleared, he looked up. "Why are these people here?" He looked at Tucker. "There were other researchers left here besides you?"

Tucker gave a dry cough. "They're wearing prisoner uniforms…"

Ed gasped, then his face twisted. "Why are these people here?! If I had performed the transmutation without knowing…!"

Relief flooded Saya's insides. So Ed hadn't known he was going to use real, breathing, humans…

Ed turned towards the people. "Hey, you all! Who brought you here?"

"I did, Fullmetal." Basque Gran appeared in the doorway. "I transferred the prisoners from the 2nd prison here under my orders. And whose permission did you receive to come here?"

He didn't get a chance to say anything more. Ed leaped and threw a punch at Gran's face, but at the last second, Envy transformed back into himself. "Oh dear, that was close."

Ed lowered his fist. "The Brigadier General died in front of me! Who are you?"

Envy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Fullmetal chibi. You're quite a guy to have come here…" He made a face. "Just kidding. You're useless."

Ed scowled and threw a punch. "Oh my, this shorty wants a fight! Too bad I don't really enjoy fighting…"

"You're the one who started this f-"

"YOU!" Saya roared, running forward and kicking Envy soundly in the head. Envy's head slammed into the doorway and was still. Punching her fist repeatedly in her other hand, she glanced at Ed, who looked astonished. "He brought me here."

But suddenly, Envy, recovering impossibly quickly, kicked Saya in the face, then quickly punched her in the gut, driving the wind out of her.

"BASTARD!" Ed roared. He tried to perform a transmutation… but suddenly, his automail died.

Envy kicked him in the face again, and again, and again, and Ed fell onto the ground. "You need to know your place," he grinned. "Do you know who you're trying to pick a fight with?" Envy slammed his foot into Ed's back. "You're only alive because _he_ told us to keep you alive." His face suddenly twisted. "I will never forgive you… I will _never_ forgive you, since you carry that bastard's blood!!" He proceeded to kick Ed again and again…

Until a gloved fist punched the base of his back. Envy doubled over but received a knee to the face. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Saya yelled, using the momentum she had gained from the knee to Envy's face to slam her foot into his neck. He gasped and choked, but Saya wasn't through. Jumping into the air, she slammed her heel down on Envy's collarbone. There was a nasty crack.

Suddenly, the sound of a single person applauding softly echoed through the room. Lust stood, holding the helmet. "Well done little girl," she smiled. Then she turned her attention to Envy. "Come on, it's not that bad. It's your fault anyway for not giving the ingredients a through check."

Saya narrowed her eyes. "You're from Lior. Why are you here?"

Lust ignored that and turned to Ed. "You don't want to get hurt anymore, right? If so, please continue the transmutation. There was an accident, but we still have the ingredients."

Ed gasped. "Create the Philosopher's Stone with these prisoners… you were planning to make me do this from the beginning?"

Saya scowled. "Don't do what they want Ed." She charged at Lust. "If I kick your ass, then I bet you wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore!"

Lust just smiled before pointing at Saya. "Don't do anything reckless girl."

Saya smiled, but that instantly disappeared when Lust's finger suddenly shot out and sliced her side. She doubled over. "Envy mentioned that you had automail arms and legs," Lust said. "It would be pointless to attack those."

Red blood dripped onto the floor. Ed clenched his hands. "What are you doing?! Why aren't you healing yourself?!"

"I wish I could… but…" Saya forced through clenched teeth. "It's not enough just to heal someone's body… you need to give them your own… it's equivalent trade."

**Next: With the lives of the two people he cares about most on the line, what is Ed going to do?**


	32. Hospitalized

**Author's Note: Cleaning the house from top to bottom has kept me busy for the past couple days, but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Your favourite plushie: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Phooey, freezing computers are never any fun. I can relate to that. I actually had written up chapter 33 of this when my damn computer FROZE and lost it all...**

**JuniperScaymoore: XD I was crying when I watched the episode where Nina died though...**

**iiceangel3.o: I try to update as much as possible, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**TheCrazyScotsWomanofDOOM: Maybe 'cause I base her off my redhead friend... oh well, I love her no matter what her hair color is! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Hospitalized

Ed stared. "So every time you've healed me, or anyone else…"

Envy smiled. "Well, now you've been injured, you should be easy to bring down!" he said, charging forward. Saya dodged the punches and kicks just barely, wincing.

Ed watched, impending doom flooding his insides. _No…no… NO!!_

Grabbing Envy's ankle, Saya threw Envy into the doorway with an enormous effort… straight into Gluttony's bulk. The prisoners, who had been edging slowly towards the door, scuttled away from the sight of Gluttony. Saya bent over and tried to stem the flow of blood streaming from her side with her hand.

"It would be better if you both stopped fighting," Lust advised. Gluttony threw a suit of armor forward… minus the arms and legs.

Ed and Saya gasped. "AL!"

Al looked up. "Nii-san, these guys are… Homunculus… Saya-san, you're here too?"

Saya was about to answer, but Envy threw a flying side kick in her direction and knocked her to the ground. He put a foot on her head triumphantly and ground his heel in. "I think that's going to be enough from you tonight."

Ed got up and prepared to attack, hate blazing in his eyes. "You basta-"

"Watch your words boy," Lust smiled. "We are the ones in control here."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Al… you said…"

"Yes," Tucker rasped. "These people are Homunculus. Perfect artificial humans. I was promised the secret… and if I have it, Nina will come back to life."

"What's the point… of reviving the form… by itself?" Saya forced out from under Envy's foot. "Soul… won't be there…"

Envy sighed. Taking his foot off Saya's head, he slammed it onto her back. Air whooshed out of her mouth, and there were a few audible cracks. A pool of blood began to flow and spread on the floor. "Okay, that's enough from you." He smiled. "Your ribs are probably fractured from that, so don't make me have to hurt you more."

Tucker smiled. "I have the soul… here." He tapped his head. "I have memories of Nina inside. I will implant them all into the homunculus, then a Nina perfect to my liking will be born."

A shadow fell over Al's face. "Implant memories…?"

"That won't be the real Nina!" Ed yelled, but Envy hopped off Saya and kicked him across the face.

"Alright, the chitchat stops here. Now, Fullmetal chibi, start the transmutation. But fix the ceiling first."

Ed glared at Envy, then at Lust, who sighed. "This is troubling. We can't use alchemy, so we have to ask someone."

Ed scowled. "Why do you seek the Stone then?" When Lust said nothing, Ed's scowl deepened. "The same reason as Cornello, eh? A freak who thinks he's superior, and obsessed with the idea of changing the world?"

Lust sighed. "I want to become human. That's it."

Ed thought fast. "If you guys are Homunculus, then there's an alchemist who created you. Why not ask him?"

This gave him another kick to the face from Envy. "We weren't made! We were born!"

"The only things we could do were give hints leading to the Philosopher's Stone, and guide the person who sought it to the its completion," Lust said placidly.

Ed's eyes widened. "Wait… then the reason you told Magwar how to use the red water, and the reason why you told Marco-san when he worked in the laboratory, told Tucker a lot of things, gave Cornello in the Lior the fake Philosopher's Stone…"

"By doing so, idiots who were interested in the Philosohper's Stone would gather there," Envy told him with an evil grin.

"And then we found you, our best hope," Lust finished.

All the fight seemed to drain out of Ed. "So I… was destined to come here?" he whispered, then he shouted, "No! Al and I came here for our own reasons! We journeyed a long time, and finally came here…"

"It's because we desired that," Lust said.

"We aren't controlled by anyone!"

"It's equivalent trade. I will tell you how to make the Philosopher's Stone. You will use the stone and turn us into humans."

"Ed!" Saya screamed. Each word tore her lungs like a knife, but it was suddenly important that she had to tell him… "NO! Don't… kill…"

"Saya…" Ed looked away from Lust. "I can't trust you people."

"Don't get the wrong idea here," Lust said, picking up the helmet. "We're not asking." Lifting the visor, she revealed the blood seal. "When you do this to an affixed soul, it can be easily…" She gently poked the blood seal. The helmet groaned in pain.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ed yelled. "Stop it!"

"Edward Elric," the helmet croaked. "I-"

Lust sliced clean through the blood seal. Kneeling down, she took off Al's helmet and poked his blood seal. Al gasped.

"STOP IT!" Ed roared. "Stop… please. Don't do anything to my little brother!"

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. "Nii-san… It's okay…" _"Is there proof that you really existed?!"_

Ed stared. "Al…"

Lust shrugged. "Of course, it's just as easy to do this to a regular human…"

Envy picked up his cue. Picking up Saya, he threw her at Lust's feet, where she lay in too much pain to move. Drawing her finger lightly across Saya's neck, Lust drew a thin line of blood. "This will be easy."

"Ed, don't!" Saya whispered. "Don't!"

"Saya… Al…" Ed only had to struggle with himself for a moment. "You both shut up!!" Touching his left hand to his now-dead right, he fixed the ceiling.

Envy whistled. Gluttony herded all the prisoners back into the circle as Ed made last minute adjustments.

Lust smiled. "You can do it, boy. I'm sure."

"Nii-san, stop!"

"ED!!"

Ed faced the prisoners. They backed away from him, fear in their eyes. It was clear now to even the most dim-witted of them that this person had all their lives in his hands. Ed closed his eyes and knelt down…

"Nii-san, STOP!!" Al screamed. "They're human!"

"Yeah, they are," Envy agreed. "So what?"

"I don't want to get back my normal body through the sacrifices of other humans!"

Envy grinned at Al. "I thought the two of you learned after you tried to revive your mother that to perform human transmutation, only the lives of other humans can be used in exchange. To live, you take the life of another, whether your realize it or not."

"Sacrifices are needed to accomplish something," Lust said. "All adults know that. You don't care if you're called a dog of the military. When you did that, you entered the community of adults. Please don't act like a child when it's convenient for you."

Ed's eyes were weary. "This is the genuine truth behind all truths, eh?"

"Ed…" Saya whispered. Her eyes were dark, helpless… "Ed… no…"

Ed started to lower his hands… but at the last second, his hand dropped. "I'm sorry, Al… I can't…"

Envy sighed. He made a fist and started to walk forward… but suddenly, he found himself trapped inside a stone fist… and it wasn't just him. Stone hands erupted out of the ground and grabbed Lust and Gluttony. Saya crouched with both palms on the ground.

At about the same moment, one of the containers holding the incomplete Stone exploded. The glass in the wall cracked, and incomplete Stone started to pour out. "Fullmetal Alchemist," Scar called. "Take your little brother and your friend and go!"

Ed whirled, then recognized Scar. "Don't kid me!"

"An older brother is supposed to protect his younger brother."

Ed narrowed his eyes then turned to face Al and Saya. "Al, Bomb, we're leaving!"

Lust struggled. "We can't end things right now…!!"

Running towards Al and Saya, Ed accidentally stepped in the growing pool of incomplete Stone. A blue light engulfed him, and he gasped. Steam poured up from the ground in an enormous cloud, and a wind whipped around the room. Struggling against the immense power that was steadily building inside him, Ed raised a hand at the Homunculi. Spikes grew out of the floor to hurl themselves one after the other at the hands. The Homunculi broke the stone hands and escaped barely in time.

Lust scowled. "Bad mistake… if there's this much incomplete Stone, the alchemist's power will increase…"

With so much raw power and nothing to focus it on, Ed dully wondered how much longer he could hold on… but whatever time he had left, she knew that if this kept up, it wasn't a lot. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe… there was only unrestrained power charging through every part of his body.

Slowly he began to realize that trying to fight it would be like trying to lift a house with a toothpick: pointless. He could feel his body starting to surrender to the power… and his life was slipping away with it…

Through the haze brought on by blood loss and pain clouding her eyes, Saya could see Ed starting to give in. "No…" she whispered.

Ross, Bloch, and Armstrong burst into the room. "Edward-san!" Ross cried.

Armstrong shielded his eyes. "His transmutation reaction is cascading infinitely."

Squinting, the trio could make out a small figure battling the winds and fighting her way towards Ed. The pain was almost unbearable, but the fear that drove her forward was stronger… the fear of loosing Ed… When Saya reached Ed, she gently put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Calm down…" she murmured softly. "Let it go…"

Slowly, the blue light started to fade, and Ed stopped thrashing. "That's it… let it go…"

Suddenly, the blue light disappeared, and Ed sagged on Saya for a moment. Saya almost screamed from the pain in her ribs, but she held it in and supported both her weight and Ed's. Fear surged through her for an instant before she heard Ed draw in a shuddering breath, and she all but melted with relief.

"Saya…" Ed's eyes opened. "Is that you?"

Saya wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulders and squeezed, even though the action sent knives of pain shooting through her body. "You… damned… _moron_…" she whispered into his shoulder. "You're insensitive, stupid, reckless, egoistic, and _short_."

"Who are you calling short? You're shorter than I am!" Ed said, blushing a little.

Saya chuckled. "That's good to hear…" she managed, before passing out. Ed caught her under her arms, and a small smile crept onto his face. But he could already tell from the darkness eating at the corners of his vision that he was going to go the same way, soon…

"Edward-san!" Ross ran up to them, closely followed by Armstrong and Bloch. "Are you alright?" She gasped at the pool of blood that was gathering at Saya's feet.

Ed stared. "Lieutenant Ross…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Ed became aware of was a light hanging over him. He blinked at it, willing it to come into focus. It did. 

"Edward-san!" Ross said. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

Ed blinked again. "Where am I?" Suddenly he sat bolt upright. "Al, Bomb!"

"They're okay," Bloch assured him. Moving back, he revealed Al sitting in the corner. There was a cloth around his body to hide the gaping holes left by his missing arms and legs, but he looked otherwise fine. "Saya-san is in a different room of the hospital right now. She's a couple rooms down the hall."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," he told Al. "I'll fix you up."

Al nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"Edward-san, what happened in the 5th Laboratory?" Bloch asked.

"Nothing much."

"'Nothing much'? But you've been injured!"

Ed grinned. "This is nothing. But I was almost able to get a hold of the 'truth'… Next time I won't make a stupid mistake like tha-"

"Edward-san," Ross interrupted. "Please forgive me for hat I'm about to do."

Then she slapped him across the face.

"You almost died! And Saya-san nearly killed herself trying to make sure you didn't… you have to understand that you're still a child!" Ross' eyes saddened. "You should learn to have a little more faith in adults…" Then she stood to attention. "I've done something unacceptable as a lower officer, please forgive me!"

Bloch hastily copied. "Please forgive her!"

Ed looked a little sheepish. "Oh… I'm sorry too…" Then suddenly, something Ross had just said penetrated. "What do you mean the Bomb almost died?"

"She had three broken ribs," Ross answered. "Moving around as much as she did caused one of her ribs to puncture through her skin, and she already had a wound in her side. What she was in the most danger was blood loss, but we were able to get there in time."

"I need to see her," Ed said, attempting to stand and get out of the bed, but Ross pushed him back in.

"She's not awake yet," she told him gently. "The doctors aren't sure when she will."

"I still need to see her," Ed growled. "And I need to make a call anyway." He stood despite Ross' protests and looked at Al. "Do you want to come?"

"It's okay Nii-san," Al answered. "I'll stay here."

* * *

In peaceful Reisenbol, Winry stared at a screw thoughtfully. "This is… one of Ed's parts…?" She started spazzing. "I, the one praised as a young and beautiful automail engineer… made a BIG MISTAKE!!" 

Pinako came in at the sound of Winry shouting. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! NO!" Winry laughed nervously.

The phone rang. Winry dove to answer it. "Hello, this is Rockbell Automail!"

"Oh, Winry?"

Winry froze. "Ed? Is something wrong?"

"Well, my right arm won't move anymore…"

"Just like I thought…" Winry whispered.

"'Just like I thought'?"

Winry thought fast. "Oh, well remember how I told you that your arm was lighter this time, but it wasn't as durable? You didn't get reckless with it now, did you?"

Ed chose not to answer that. "Anyway, I can't visit you right now, so I'm not sure what to do."

"Then I'll make a businuss trip to your place! I'll be there in a flash, so just wait!"

Ed blinked. "Aren't you being a little too nice?"

"Oh, me? I'm always nice!"

"Then I'll ask you to do that. Thanks," Ed said, before hanging up.

Pinako walked towards the stairs. "You'd better fix it properly this time."

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

Ed sat next to Saya's bed. 

She just lay there, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. It was odd to see her so still, and she might've been just sleeping if it weren't for the bandages wrapped tightly and barely showing around her shoulders. A thin bandage wound around her neck as well, but a faint line between her eyebrows gave away her pain.

His fist clenched. "Saya… I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Yo, Ed!" Hughes grinned. "I heard you can get up now!" 

Ed blinked. It was the next morning. "Lieutenant Colonel…"

"Al, are you okay too?"

"Yes."

Hughes rubbed his chin, then addressed Bloch and Ross. "Oh, right, can you guys get me lunch?"

"I-I'll do it," said Bloch.

Hughes looked at Ross. "Lieutenant Ross, can I ask you to go with him too? Sorry, I'm starving!"

Ross looked startled, then nodded. "Yes sir."

When both of them had left, Hughes took a seat next to Ed's bed and sighed. "About the 5th Laboratory, the incident that took place there has been settled by blaming everything on Scar. Of course, I wasn't satisfied with that conclusion."

Ed didn't say anything, so Hughes continued. "A large number of corpses suspected of being chimeras, a lot of machinery that was working until yesterday… and some of the prisoners who were brought there claimed they say Brigadier General Basque Gran, who was killed in action. What happened there?"

Ed scowled. "How should I know?"

"Tell me what you saw."

There was a long moment in which Ed struggled with himself, before saying one word. "Homunculus."

Shock raced over Hughes' face. "Homunculus? You mean…"

"Yeah, but…" Lust elongating her fingers into claws, Envy transforming from one form into another… "They weren't human."

Hughes narrowed his eyes. "Did it have anything to do with the Philosopher's Stone?"

"They were trying to make me create the Philosopher's Stone… by using live prisoners."

Hughes' eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Ed looked up. "Right, Al?"

"Yeah…"

About ten minutes later, Hughes looked over several pictures Ed had drawn. "Guardians who had only their souls, a psycho named Envy, tattoos of Ouroboros, and the transmutation circle for the Philosopher's Stone. Those were all things I saw there."

Hughes sighed. "It looks like a lot happened over an experiment about a stone."

Ed met Hughes' eyes. "I head from Marco-san that the Philosopher's Stone was used in the war against Ishbal. According to the Homunculi, they're keeping me alive to do something for them."

There was a slight pause, then Hughes smiled. "Thanks for telling me. Now get some rest, and just think about yourselves for now. Leave the rest to me." Then he blinked. "By the way, where's Saya?"

Ed's face darkened. "She got hurt," he said bluntly. "She's a couple rooms down the hall, but she's still sleepi-"

"What sort of lazy bum would sleep in the middle of the day?"

The door slid open, and Saya walked in, careful not to move around too much. She raised a hand in greeting. "Yo! Hi Ed, Hi Al, Hi Hughes-san!"

Ed blinked. "Saya… what the hell are you doing out of bed?! Your ribs were broken only two days ago!!"

"And that's supposed to mean…?"

"You need to be in bed until they heal!!"

"For your information, only one of my ribs was broken, and the other two are only fractured. Second, it's so boring in my room, there's nothing to do, so I just decided to pop in and see how you both were doin-"

A nurse suddenly appeared behind Saya. "Saya-san…"

Saya suddenly got blue lines on her head. "Oh crap…"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF USING A SMOKE BOMB TO ESCAPE FROM YOUR ROOM?!

"What else was I supposed to do?! You wouldn't let me leave!"

The nurse hit Saya over the head with the base of a scalpel. "Back to your room right now young lady!"

"Hey now, you guys do more damage to me than my injuries! I don't wanna go!" Saya moaned, even as a large bump appeared on her head. "I'm just fine!"

"You should understand since you are a doctor yourself, bones don't heal in forty-eight hours! Back to your room!"

"I drink lots of milk! My bones are just fine, I'll take it easy for the next couple days and I'll be in perfect shape!"

"Setting off a smoke bomb in a hospital ward does not list under 'taking it easy' young lady! You woke up only five minutes ago, you need to lie down some more! Just come already!!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!!"

The nurse grabbed Saya's arms and started to drag her away. She smiled politely at the room's occupants. "Please excuse us."

Saya pouted. "I'll come visit you later then." She waved cheerfully. "Bye bye!!"

The door shut, leaving everyone staring at it in astonishment. Ed's eyebrow started to twitch. "She set off a smoke bomb…?"

Hughes laughed. "She has quite a personality."

Ed scowled. "Not even awake for five minutes and does something like that… If she recovers at all, it's going to be nothing short of a miracle."

**Next: Ed's birthday! Dun dun dun... (need I say more? This is SAYA we're talking about people...)**


	33. Birthday Insanity

**Author's Note: Agpth, my computer's acting strange... oh well, here's the next chapter!**

**Your favourite plushie: There's more to come in this chapter and the next, I can promise you that. XD **

**darkfarie-angel: Smoke bombs, pea-bombs, and fireworks forever! **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: If I know Ed, the present would probably be the Philosopher's Stone. Yes, Saya escapes from her room a few more times, but sorry, none of them include a net.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Yes, I love Saya. I can't NOT love her after writing about her for so long. She's like my rebel side, I guess, doing everything that I wish I could do.**

**JuniperScaymoore: Congrats on the laptop! I got one last year, but I still love it since it's little and I can sneak it up to my room (but don't tell my parents)**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: WHAT?! Milk doesn't make you grow?!?!?! 'faints' And I've been drinking milk this whole year, hoping... that explains why I only grew 1/4 of an inch!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Birthday Insanity

Winry sighed and stepped off the train, glancing around the station. "I'm finally here… now, Ed said he would leave something that would catch my eye…"

Suddenly, a voice rang out over the station. "My, my Miss Winry, thank you for coming so far!" Armstrong bellowed, causing people to turn and stare at him and his little pink stars.

Winry waved back uncomfortably. "It's him…"

* * *

"What?! I didn't know you were hospitalized!!" 

Ed looked sheepish. "Well, um, a chain of events put me here…" he chuckled nervously.

"It's not funny."

Ed blinked at the sound of her voice. "Winry?"

Winry's eyes were downcast. "I didn't fix your arm properly, so that's why you're like this…"

"I-It's not that!!" Ed said hastily. "It's not really your fault! Right Al?"

Al nodded. "Yeah…"

"See? Hear what he said?"

"But…"

"No, no, no, you fixed my arm perfectly! Also, it stopped by chance, and if it hadn't stopped when it did, I could've gotten myself into a worse situation, and it broke because I got reckless with it just like you told me not to and…"

As Ed continued to ramble on, Winry sweatdropped. _Did he not notice that I forgot to put a screw in?_

"Yeah, you always get to reckless Ed!!" Winry cackled.

"Hey now…"

"Winry?" Saya poked her head in the room. "Hey, hi! What's up? I thought I heard your voice down the hall! You here to fix Ed's arm?"

Winry nodded. "Hey Saya! It's good to see you're d… doing well…" She had caught a glimpse of Saya's bandages. She blinked. "What on earth happened to you?!"

Saya rolled her eyes. "Not much. Random stuff and random stuff, and oh, did I mention random stuff?"

Winry scowled. "You, Ed, and Al are in such bad conditions… what happened?!"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Fortunately, they were saved from having to answer by a nurse. "Saya-san! You have to stop moving around so much!"

"I'm walking thirty feet to visit my friends! That's not moving around so much! You guys are stalking me, I swear!"

"It's for your own good! Go back to your room and lie down quietly!"

"If you want me to do that, give me back my belt!"

"NO. That's where you keep all your funny little tricks, so we're not giving them back to you until we're ready to release you!"

"I won't set off any more smoke bombs!"

"You can come visit your friends later if you behave!"

"I want to visit them NOW!"

"If you want to do that, stop sneaking out of your room when we have our backs turned! BACK TO BED!" the nurse roared, dragging Saya out of the room. She was lucky that Saya was in no condition to fight back.

Saya made a face. "Phooey to you. Winry, I'll come again later!!"

The door slammed shut.

Winry's eyebrow twitched. "Has this been happening often?"

Ed sighed. "Now and then… like every few hours. She's going to drive the nurses crazy."

"If she hasn't already," Winry pointed out.

* * *

Hughes sat in his office looking over some notes when Schezka opened the door. "Excuse me! Lieutenant Colonel, it's a call from Colonel Mustang!" 

He stood up, looking sad for a moment.

Mustang waited, when his friend's voice came over the line. "Yo! You called at a great time! I have wonderful news!!"

"Did you catch Scar?"

Hughes clenched the phone line in one hand. He suspected the reason for Mustang's obsession with Scar was connected to the attempt on the lives of Ed, Al, and Saya… "And how would that be good news? Did you forget? Tomorrow is Elysia-chan's birthday!!" he crowed, little pink hearts floating around his head.

A stress mark appeared on Mustang's head. "If you don't want to be turned into charcoal, report the current status now!!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you know as soon as something turns up! Oh, you'd better send Elysia-chan a present! See ya!"

The line clicked in Mustang's ear. The stress mark pounded on his head, and he resisted the urge to snap and blow something up right at that very instant. Everyone else was wisely either pretending not to notice (Hawkeye) or hiding under their desks (everyone else).

Schezka blinked. "Um, are you sure you didn't need to tell the Colonel about the things that happened?"

"It's okay," Hughes said. "He doesn't have to know anything right now. More importantly, how's the report doing?"

Schezka looked delighted and she proudly presented a staggering tower of papers and books. "I finally completed it after four days and nights of no sleep or rest!!"

Hughes sipped a cup of tea. "Then here is your next task…"

Schezka fell down.

* * *

Winry walked into Ed's room. "How are you feeling?" she asked. 

Ed nodded and sipped his water. "I'm okay."

"I've just been to visit Saya. Did you know that the nurses got sick and tired of her trying to escape, so they've strapped her to the bed?"

Ed choked on his water. "What?!"

Winry nodded. "Maybe you and Al should go see her. She was pretty depressed and kept going on about how she could escape in an instant if she had her belt… oh, you've already finished your dinner!"

Ed suddenly looked wary. "Yeah…"

"Then let me get started on the repairs." Winry started to roll back her sleeves when she noticed something… "You left the milk."

Silence…

"Ed."

"Please, don't make me drink it," Ed said tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! MILK IS GOOD FOR YOU!! DRINK IT!!" Winry roared, shoving it in his face.

"SHUT UP! I HATE WHAT I HATE! I WON'T DIE IF I DON'T DRINK MILK! THE BOMB FORCES ME TO DRINK MILK WHILE WE TRAVEL, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT TOO?!"

"AH, GEEZ!! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE STILL AS SMALL AS A BEAN!!"

"A bean?!"

"Yes, a bean. Right Al?"

Al looked up. "Nii-san, you should drink it."

Ed made a face. "Al you're lucky you got so big without having to drink this disgusting stuff."

Al's voice was tight. "I… I didn't become like this because I wanted to."

Ed's voice caught in his throat, then he looked away. "I'm sorry."

Winry blinked. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Al? Ed?"

Neither brother answered. Winry looked at the floor. "Why? Why won't you tell me anything? You didn't even tell me about your injury, and Saya's badly hurt as well… I'm worried about you all! So why won't you tell me about the important things?! Ed! Al!!"

Silence.

Winry clenched her eyes shut. "Forget it!" she yelled, running out of the room…

And almost running into Hughes. He grinned. "Yo! This is the first time we've met, Winry-chan! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Nice to meet you!" he said, holding out a hand.

Winry took it. "Same here…"

"And this is…" Hughes reached into his pocket. "My cute Elysia-chan!! See? Isn't she cute!? You want to see her, right?"

Winry stiffened. "Er, s-sure…" _Obsessed much…?_

"Okay! I'll let you!"

"What?!"

Hughes held a very shell-shocked Winry in front of Ed's door. "Ed, I'll take care of Winry-chan! Bye!"

The door slammed. Ed blinked in astonishment.

Hughes let Winry down the halls. "You're very lucky! Tomorrow's Elysia-chan's birthday!!"

Winry looked at the floor. "Come to think of it, it's also Ed's…"

"Yeah. I need to get him a present! So, what will you give Elysia-chan?"

Winry blinked. "What?"

"A teddy bear? How about a big one?"

"What?"

"Elysia-chan will love that so much!!"

"What?!"

* * *

Saya heard Hughes and Winry passing her room and sighed. "Ed's birthday huh? I almost forgot… I've got to do something for him then…" 

She thought for a moment.

Lightbulb.

* * *

A little girl wearing a pink dress and pigtails took a deep breath and blew out the candles on her cake. Everyone clapped. "Happy birthday Elysia-chan!" they chorused. 

"Happy birthday!"

"Congratulations, Elysia-chan!"

Winry watched from the back, a small smile on her face.

Later, Elysia-was opening presents as her friends watched. A huge white bear with a red ribbon and a smile appeared out of a big box, and all her friends laughed and clapped their hands in delight. "That's a cute present Elysia-chan!"

"It's so BIG!"

"It's so CUTE!"

"Elysia-chan!" Schezka called. "Happy birthday! Here's your present!" She took a book with an illustrated fairy tale from behind her back. Elysia took it.

"Thanks a lot, bookworm lady!" she laughed.

Schezka fell over. "Bookworm…"

Elysia laughed, then spotted Winry looking sad across the room. She went over and pulled on Winry's skirt. "Onnesan!"

Winry's face brightened. Putting her drink on a nearby table, she knelt down to face Elysia. "Elysia-chan, can you say how old you are now?"

Elysia counted on her fingers. "Um… Four!"

Winry laughed and hugged Elysia. "You're so cute!!"

"Onnesan, um…"

Winry pulled back. "Yes?"

Elysia smiled. "Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!" When Winry looked confused, she explained, "Daddy said that the more someone says 'congratulations' to you, the more good things will happen to you! So I said it to you!"

Winry smiled. "Elysia-chan…"

Hughes sat down on a nearby chair and chuckled. "When I look at you two, you look like sisters."

Winry patted Elysia's head. "Yes… I wish I had a little sister like her. I'm an only child, so…"

"You do have siblings though." Hughes wore a kind smile.

Winry's face fell. "If they really were siblings, they'd tell me more. They never tell me any of the important things… it's been like this ever since we were young."

"It can't be helped," Hughes said. "Men display things through actions instead of words. If it's something tough, they don't want to let those they care about feel the same way or to worry… that's why they don't tell you." When Winry continued to look downcast, he smiled. "But in the end, perhaps you're one of the only ones they can show their weak sides to. When that time comes, you have to accept it. Isn't that okay?"

"I suppose so…" Winry said uncertainly.

"If a big sister looks like that, how can the little brothers depend on her?" Hughes asked.

Winry smiled a little. "Hughes-san…"

"Here! Thanks for waiting!" Glacier said, coming in with a white box that was tied with a red bow. "I'm done baking Ed-kun's birthday cake."

Winry accepted the box.

"Now then, go!" Hughes instructed.

Winry looked startled. "But I thought Hughes-san was going to give Ed a present too…"

Hughes picked up Elysia. "What present can beat your smile, Winry-chan?"

Winry blushed slightly, but smiled.

* * *

Holding a book on his lap, Ed stared out the window. Communication between him and Al had been extremely awkward ever since the 5th Laboratory… 

The door opened. "Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!" Winry said with a smile.

Ed blinked. "Winry?"

"Well on your birthday, the more someone congratulates you, the happier you'll be," Winry explained reasonably. She put the box with the cake on Ed's lap. "This is from Glacier-san." Winry looked at Al. "She taught me how to bake it, so I'll make some for you when you can eat again, Al!"

"Thank you…"

"Now that I think of it, the three of us used to eat a lot of cakes when we were little," Winry said.

"Yeah. I remember one time when Den ate Al's cake, and Al started crying," Ed chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Winry laughed.

"Did that really happen?" Al asked.

Ed and Winry looked at him. "You were still little, so you probably don't remember," Ed said.

"I see…"

"Is something wrong?" Winry asked, but before Al could answer, the door burst open and a big fat man with a grey mustache and beard came in. Walking in slowly, his shoes tapped solemnly against the floor. He wore the type of glasses that have huge purple spirals in them, so he looked 'slightly' mad… but suddenly he dancing around and waving fans with red spots on them, wearing a pair of cymbals on his feet and clapping them together as he danced, chanting random thoughts…

"A pig and a mushroom and turkey and pie!"

Everyone stared at the newcomer in astonishment.

"Poop and sleds and lima beans and pencils!"

Ed found his voice. "Hey old man, what are you doing in here?"

"Purple and purple and purple and purple!"

Winry started to chuckle.

"Cars and placemats and spikes and trees! Airplanes and calculators and paper and dragons!"

Ed felt himself wanting to laugh, but he held it in. "Hey, I asked you who you were old man!"

"Duck," said the man seriously, presenting Ed with a rubber ducky pulled out from who knows where.

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "Um..."

The man resumed his dance, waving his fans around and clapping the cymbals together. "Tangerines and straw hats and mermaids and clouds! CHICKENS!!"

At this last word, the man went into a violent frenzy, suddenly spinning around the room madly and crashing the cymbals together with no apparent rhythm of any kind, waving his fans madly. "CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS…!!"

Winry started laughing so hard, she fell to her knees. Ed couldn't help himself, he started laughing and laughing, and even Al started laughing.

"CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS!!" the man roared, when the door opened to admit a nurse.

"Saya-san, what is the meaning of th… is…" She stared in astonishment.

"CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS CHICKENS AND BEANS! PONIES AND CARS AND SQUIDS AND WALLPAPER AND COWS! BANANAS! BANANAS BANANAS BANANAS BANANAS!" the 'man' roared, waving the fans around like a demented bird and crashing the heels of 'his' feet together, making the cymbals ring.

The nurse started chuckling, then joined in the laugher.

"BLUEBIRDS AND ALLIGATORS AND LAMPS AND PONDS AND HAIRPINS AND FIRE AND MORE FIRE!!"

Suddenly the fans caught on fire with some small firecracker. Everyone stared in astonishment before laughing even harder as the man began to spin faster and faster, making the fans create a ring of fire around him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN!!!"

Finally, the 'man' got dizzy and fell over. (The fans were nothing but black cinders by now.) "Whoo, that was tiring. Man, I'm hot," he said, wiping his brow. He plucked off his beard and grinned.

Ed recovered enough from his laughing fit to stare in astonishment. "Bomb!"

"Yep!" Saya pulled out the puffy pillows she had stuffed under her hospital gown to make herself look fat. "Happy birthday bean!" Reaching into a pillowcase, she pulled out a box and dropped it onto his lap. "Here! Your present!"

Ed eyed it warily. "It's not going to explode on me, is it?"

Saya solemnly put her hand on her heart. "No explosions in the box," she promised.

He opened it and took out… a bottle of milk, a bag of dried beans, and a smaller black box, just large enough to fit in his palm. Disregarding the milk and the beans, he opened the box…

Where a small silver bell gleamed against the black velvet. He stared in astonishment. "Bomb…are you sure you want to gi-"

Saya smiled. "The bell is actually for both of you," she said. "I figure that most of the time, where one of you is, I'll find the other too. Most of the time."

Ed knew that this was a weighty gift, much more than Saya's lighthearted tone made it sound. The bells were her most prized possession. If she was giving one of them to him… "Thanks," he said.

The tradition of the deep and meaningful speeches that were obviously supposed to be made at a time like this went ignored by the nurse, who had finally stopped laughing. "Saya-san, you must come back to your room! How did you break out of the straps? They weren't even undone when I checked them!"

"Lots of wiggling," Saya said seriously.

"You must stay quietly in your room for at least one day! Let your body heal!"

"But today was the bean's birthday," Saya wined. "I had to celebrate another promised half-inch of height!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEAN?!"

"… I just said 'bean'."

"Back to your room!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo…" Saya moaned as the nurse grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "I'll see you all later then. Happy birthday bean!"

"I'm not a bean!" Ed managed to yell before the door slammed shut again. "Jeez, that girl…"

Winry wiped tears from the corners of her eyes and chuckled. "Is it true though, what Hughes-san told me?"

"What'd he tell you?"

Winry got an evil glint in her eye. "That you and Saya are dating?"

Ed blushed hotly. "NO!"

"Why are you so red then?" Winry demanded. When Ed didn't answer, Winry sighed. "Well, whenever it happens, I'll just say I'll support you!"

"What?!"

Even with Winry nagging at him continuously after that, Ed couldn't help feeling a bit more cheery. After all, who can laugh for that long without feeling better? He felt definitely felt better, happy even, for the first time since the 5th Laboratory…

Come to think of it, cheering him up might have been her intention to begin with (other than just being, well, Saya-ish)…

_"CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!!!!"_

**Next: Al breaks under the question that's been tormenting him ever since the 5th laboratory... and an unwelcome character has returned in full strength to torment Saya's sanity.**


	34. Separation and Restocking

**Author's Note: CHICKENS RULE!! AND ANYONE WHO DARES DISAGREE WILL BE BARBEQUED ALIVE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**Okay... um, hi. 'wave'**

**kyoskitten14: Agpth, I hate it when that happens. It's so annoying! I have an older version of email so when I want to delete a whole bunch of emails and throw them into the wastebasket, I have to go click click click click click click click... **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Well, she gets out in this chapter by jumping out the window... I'm not sure how much better that is, but yeah... **

**JuniperScaymoore: TT.TT Nina... 'sob' She reminded me of my little sister, and that's one reason why I cried so much when I watched that episode, because I suddenly saw my sister there... **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: O.o I have my doubts about your sanity... but since I made Saya the way she is, I've begun to doubt mine as well, so everything is good!**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: 'eye twitch' Discounts for spam and molested chickents?! I doubt that author's sanity, but then again, I shouldn't be talking since Saya was born out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Separation and Restocking

Winry sighed and stopped bugging Ed. "Guess we might as well start on your repairs now."

"I'll stay outside until Nii-san's repairs are done," Al said suddenly.

Winry's face fell. "Al…"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay up here?" asked the man who had brought him up. 

Al nodded. "Yes."

"I'll come pick you up later then." The man left, leaving Al alone with his thoughts.

"_What if your personality and memories were implanted into you to make it convenient for your brother?"_

"_These are Homunculus. Perfect artificial humans."_

Al looked in the sky for an answer but found none. "Was I… really human?" he asked it.

The sky was silent.

But the roof wasn't. The door burst open a second later and Saya came out, panting. "Whew, finally got away," she muttered, slamming the door behind her. "Damn, these nurses are persistent… oh, hi Al! What's up?"

Al chuckled a bit. "Saya-san, when will you stop terrorizing the nurses here? They're going to start charging us extra if you keep it up."

"When they stop being demonic stalkers," she retorted. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I just came up here to wait until Nii-san's repairs are done," Al answered. "As a matter of fact, they should be done any minute now…"

* * *

"Hey Ed… something happened between you and Al, right?" Winry asked while working on his arm. 

Ed couldn't look at her. "I… I did something horrible to him…"

Winry's hands paused in their working. "What?"

"I had the chance to return him to normal, but… I hesitated."

"Why?"

Ed was quiet for a moment before he forced it out of his throat. "I had to sacrifice humans…"

Winry gasped.

"To me, they should've been guys I didn't really care about compared to Al…" He clenched his fist. "But… I couldn't do it… and he was nearby watching the whole thing…"

"That decision was correct," Winry said with a kind smile. "Because even if you can return him to normal with the sacrifice of others, Al wouldn't want that."

"But…"

"Maybe he's mad because he saw you trying to think of sacrificing others." She made a final adjustment and replaced the grill plate. "There, I'm done. Now, let's go to where Al is."

Ed absentmindedly tested his right hand. "But… I don't know what to say…"

"What're you talking about? Just apologize by saying 'I'm sorry'. You need to tell him more things in words," she smiled.

Ed grinned. "Fine."

* * *

Together they made their way to the roof. Ed was about to step onto the roof when Saya suddenly swung down and stuck her head in his face. 

Ed froze for a second, then sweatdropped. "Am I upside-down and you're right-side-up, or am I right-side-up and you're upside-down?"

Saya laughed. "Hey, guess what? I found my belt! The nurses hid it up here in a crate apparently." She had attached a length of wire to the roof above the door and was using it as a support to stand on the wall. "Is your automail working now?"

Ed nodded, then looked at Al. "I'm sorry Al. I'll fix you right away." He bent down and started sorting through the scrap metal that Winry had brought with her. "Al, I won't give up. Let's return to our normal bodies our own way, no matter what."

"You may be able to return to normal Nii-san, but will I?"

Ed blinked and looked up. "Of course. Don't worry about it." Having found the metals he wanted, he stood and clapped his hands together. "I'm starting."

When Al was complete again, he looked at his hand and made a fist. "Nii-san, you affixed my soul to the armor like this at that time, right?"

Ed smiled uneasily. "Yeah…"

"Along with my memories." The smile disappeared off Ed's face. Saya looked up (well, to the right) towards Al curiously. "Memories are only data. An alchemist like you could easily implant fake memories, right?"

"You… were thinking about such a thing all this time?" Ed asked. "W-"

"Nii-san, there was something you started to ask me, but didn't in Reisenbol, right? You said there was something you wanted to ask, but you were scared."

A flare of recognition appeared in both Ed and Saya's eyes.

"Were you trying to tell me that my soul and memories were something fake that you created?"

Ed gasped. Saya fell off the wall and crashed on the ground, yelling in pain as the concrete hit her ribs. "The hell Al!" she yelled. "Ed wouldn't do that!!"

"No!" Winry shouted. "Ed wanted to ask you-"

"It's FINE," Al interrupted, swinging his arm at her to drive her off. Then he looked at the ground. "The human named Alphonse Elric didn't exist in this world to begin with."

Ed couldn't comprehend this… his own brother saying that he didn't exist… his own brother saying that he had created him…

"What are you talking about? You two have been together almost forever!" Winry yelled. "Also, Auntie and I have been with you too… believe us!"

"What do you expect me to believe… what do you expect me to believe with this empty body of mine?! There's a possibility that you all are tricking me!!"

"Is that what you've wanted to say all this time?" Ed asked. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Nii-san, answer my question! Why won't you say anything? Why?!" Al started to walk away but Ed grabbed his arm. "Let go… let go!" Al screamed. "There's no point in me living anymore!"

"Idiot!" Ed yelled, trying to restrain Al by grabbing his arm again. Saya joined it, grabbing Al's other arm.

"Let go… let go!" Al cried, swinging his arms and hitting Ed squarely on the face. His hand hit Saya in the chest, and she cried out in pain, curling into a ball. Al took a few steps away from them.

"Saya!" Ed looked at his brother, a small trickle of blood coming out of the side of his mouth. "Al…"

Al took a few more steps back. "Don't come near me… stay away… stay away!!" he yelled, jumping off the roof.

"AL!" Ed yelled, running to the banister and trying to follow. He saw Al running away down the street, but Winry restrained him from doing the same. That didn't stop him from yelling after him. "AL! AL, COME BACK, AL!!"

Rage like bile built up in Saya's throat and she stood against the pain. "That idiot…" she whispered, clutching her ribs. "That total, utter moron…"

"Don't call him a moron!" Ed snapped at her.

"I call people what they are!" she snapped back. "What sort of ungrateful little brother is that?!"

Ed didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

Back in the Ishbalian refugee camp, a young teenager was attempting to feed an unconscious Scar. "Come on, eat up! You need to eat and rebuild your strength! Fine, do what you want! Why do I have to nurse this guy anyways?" 

The little boy who had been with Scar earlier leaned forward. "Hey, does your body still hurt anywhere?"

Scar opened his eyes as the old man walked into the tent. "How is he doing?"

"He won't listen to me at all!" the teen complained. "We helped him before, then he just left without an explanation!"

The man chuckled. "Those with the blood of Ishbal are protected by our god Ishbala. Everything was planned by god."

There was a brief silence, but the sound of an explosion cut through the peace of the night. People screamed as more missiles fell on the camp. Trucks of military mercenaries wielding flamethrowers and guns attacked the camp, destroying everything and everyone in their way. One of the mercenaries was a man wearing armor that had a skull for a helmet…

One of the men looked at him. "What's wrong? You're not going to participate?"

"Of course I will," Barry answered. "I was hired for that you know. I'm going to slice these guys up, and bathe in their blood!" he screeched, jumping into the air and slashing the nearest group of Ishbalians.

The man's piercing blue eyes stared over the chaos and an insane grin made its way onto his face. "Yes, kill them. Spare no one," he cackled. A transmutation circle appeared and lightning suddenly struck all over the camp, engulfing people and tents alike.

The old man watched in horror. "Is god still trying to test us with an ordeal?"

"This is not the will of god," Scar said, coming out of the tent. "This is the doing of a sinful human."

"Don't move!" the teen yelled. "You can hardly move in the state you're in!"

Scar ignored that, and moved to attack the alchemist.

* * *

Saya woke up, clutching her head. The sun seemed to have risen while she hadn't noticed, it was at least eight 'o clock by now. Her body felt charged with electricity, and she breathed heavily. A deep scowl made its way onto her face. "He's done it again…" 

Quietly, so the nurses they had posted as a sort of guard outside her door wouldn't hear, she slipped out of bed and changed into her regular black attire before she opened the window, leaving her vest behind. Jumping out of a second-story building was something she wouldn't have forgiven any of her own patients for, but she put herself into a special privileges category.

She started running down the street in grim determination, slipping on her white gloves as she ran. _I'm not letting you come to me this time… I'm coming to you. We're going to end this one way or another… today._

Her shoes pounded the pavement furiously, and the day's promised rainstorm started to fall.

_

* * *

_

Ed and Winry walked the rainy streets, asking anyone if they had seen a suit of armor walking around… but all answers came up negative. Winry had wanted to go and enlist Saya's help, but Ed had said no. For whatever reason, he hadn't wanted her to come, not this time.

Winry looked at Ed, whose eyes were shadowed after several fruitless hours of searching. "Ed, the only thing you can do right now is to find Al and talk to him," she said.

"I'm afraid…" Ed whispered. "There has been something I've been wanting to ask Al… but I'm afraid to ask…"

The memory of Ed lying on his bed delirious with fever, four years previously, came to Winry's mind. _"He… He probably…"_ She looked at the pavement for a second before saying, "There are some things, I think, that you just have to talk about in words…"

* * *

Al walked the rainy streets in a daze. _If I only possess memories that Nii-san created… what should I do now?_

In despair, he huddled over in an alleyway, alone with his thoughts, hoping no one would see him.

"Stop! Thief!" he heard someone roar.

Two kids wearing dark sunglasses ran into the alleyway behind him to hide. An angry shopkeeper ran past. The older one clutched a basket of apples.

"Whew, we got away," the older one gasped. He handed an apple to his little brother. "Here, eat up."

"I don't need any! You just stole that right out of the blue," the younger one protested, just as his stomach gave off a loud growl.

The older brother grinned. "Hey now, don't act so tough. Now, eat."

"You shouldn't steal from other people," Al spoke up.

Both boys gave a start. "The hell… this piece of junk just talked!" the older one exclaimed.

"Um… I'm not a piece of junk," Al said, turning around. Then he spotted the color of both boys' eyes. "Are you both from Ishbal?"

Instant suspicion flared in their eyes.

* * *

Saya ground her teeth in frustration. She had forgotten how big Central was. After running around for a couple hours and several false alarms, she actually stopped to think. He wouldn't be out, not during the daytime, but she had no lead to where he would be. 

So she had decided to pay a visit to her supplier of pea-bombs and fireworks, among several new explosives she suspected he might have picked up especially for her.

Walking into a dingy antique shop, a small bell dinged, and an old man at the counter looked up. His face broke into a smile. "Well, well, here's a face I haven't seen in a while," he grinned. "Where've you been young'n? Still running around with that Metal-whatshisname?"

Saya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I've just about exhausted my supply of veggies and fireworks. Can you give me just enough to carry? I'll come pick up the rest later, since I haven't got my suitcase with me at the moment."

The man nodded. "Fine, fine." From underneath the counter, he pulled out a crate with small jars containing fifty pea-bombs each. There must've been at least a hundred jars in there… "So just one jar for now?"

"For now. As I said, I'll come pick up the rest later."

"How many jars'll you be taking with you this time?"

"Oh, I don't know… since they're fairly small, I guess I could squeeze four or five, or maybe even six into my suitcase with the fireworks."

"Alright, ten it is then. I'll have them ready for you when you come back."

Saya blinked. "Hey old man, I said six-"

"I'll give you ten at a discount since you're buying the fireworks at half price as well. You won't find a better offer."

Saya groaned. "Why is it when I come, I always end up taking more than I wanted in the first place?"

"Because the deals are so good for you here, since you cured my arthritis pain."

"This is the ONLY place they'll sell explosives to a minor, old man."

The man chuckled. "Fair enough. Here's one jar, just dump it into your pouch there and leave the jar here."

Saya obeyed, then her face grew serious. "Hey old man, was there any rumor of another 'extermination' that you heard about?"

The old man shook his head and chuckled. "Child, you get the sense of these things much sooner than I do, senses like yours," he said. "But I did hear. Them mercenaries were at it again, 'hired' by the military like they are."

Saya's ears perked up at the word 'mercenaries'. "Any word of where they've set up HQ this time?"

"Somewhere on an abandoned house on the edge of town. Those poor Ishbalians… I don't understand why the military feels such a need to wipe them all out."

"It's not the military…" Saya said softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing… thanks for the bombs old man. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up everything else."

The old man waved her out of the shop. "You take care now, you hear?"

Saya raised a hand in farewell, then left the shop.

* * *

Al looked around curiously. The boys had taken him to the sewers, where many tents had been set up. The old man in front of him chuckled. "Is it unusual to see someone living here?" he asked. 

Al raised his hands. "No… I'm sorry I followed these kids here."

"It's nothing," the old man smiled. "It seems that these kids have caused some trouble. By the way, you seem to be dressed oddly-"

"He's safe," rang a familiar voice. "He's not related to the military."

Al whirled to see Scar standing behind him. "Scar-san!"

"We meet again, Alphonse Elric."

"I didn't know you were here too."

The little boy, Rick, looked between the two indecisively before running between Al and Scar.

"Do you two know each other?" asked the old man.

There was a moment of silence before Scar answered, "Yes. Just barely though."

"That makes everything much easier. Mr. Guest, please don't tell anyone where we are."

"You can trust me," Al promised. His head bent. "I've heard about what has happened to the people of Ishbal as well… but how did this happen? Why are you all living down here?"

"The military attacked us!" the older boy, Leo, said.

"Yes," Scar said. "They massacred us before, but it seems they have not killed enough. I detest all State Alchemists." He glanced at Al. "If you want to defeat me, now is your only chance."

"You're injured," Al said flatly.

"Where is your brother?"

Al looked away. "I don't know… about Nii-san…"

Scar narrowed his eyes.

There was an uneasy silence before Rick suddenly started rummaging around under his shirt.

Leo looked up. "Rick? What's wrong?"

"Mom's locket! It's gone!"

"Oh, that? Who cares about that thing? Just forget about it."

Rick thought hard for a moment before he remembered… "I dropped it back then!' he yelled, before running.

"O-oi, Rick, wait!" Leo yelled, coming after him.

"Hey! You two mustn't go outside right now!" the old man called. "Rick! Leo!"

"I'll bring them back," Scar said, walking away.

Al wordlessly followed.

"Alphonse Elric," Scar said as they walked. "I don't know what happened, but if you and your brother hate each other, that makes things easier on me."

Al paused. "Scar-san… what do you think of me?"

Scar looked back.

"Do you feel something, talking with me? Do you think that I'm human, even with this body?"

Scar didn't answer, just resumed walking.

Leo stood and stretched. He and his brother had been crawling around on the pavement for several minutes and they still hadn't found the locket. "Rick, give it up already," he groaned.

Scar picked up a small round charm on a chain. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Rick's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Thank you!"

They started to walk back to the hideout. "So it's a keepsake of your deceased mother," Al said.

Rick nodded. "Yup!"

"What's inside?"

"I don't know. I've never opened it, but that's okay."

"Just throw that away!" Leo said irritably.

Rick made a face. "No!"

"You shouldn't talk about your mother's keepsake like that," Al said.

Leo faced forward. "That woman wasn't my mother. All she did was force rules on us. She's never done anything nice for us before!"

"That's because she cared about you guys," Al started to say.

"No! She didn't give a shit about us!" Leo yelled.

_This is weird,_ Al thought. _Does this boy want to forget about his past? That's the exact opposite from me… I want to regain my memories, so I can call them my true memories…_

**Next: Mercenaries, Ishbalians, Al, Saya, Ed, and a couple unanswered questions. Saya's only living family member, and a horrible decision to make.**


	35. Father

**Author's Note: Yeah, a lot is crammed in this chapter, I hope it doesn't seem _too_ rushed... but it's extra long to compensate a little...**

**Your favourite plushie: Ack, college... I'm starting high school next week, so I'm going to be caught up in that stuff in a few years, which means that I won't be updating so much...**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I snuck out the window of my room one night and sprained my ankle and ended up having to wake up my parents so I could get back inside... but that was when I was like seven.**

**JuniperScaymoore: Hehe, secret. . No spoilers from me! (well, not this time)**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: I don't have evil ninja bunnies, but I have kung fu chickens. "Fluffy/Deadly/Cutie Pie/I'm So Gonna Kill You"?! What's that all about? XD Actually... don't answer that.**

**kyoskitten14: I love this episode too, I was like, so happy, the first time I watched it. I was floating on a cloud like the whole day... **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Oh, that would explain it... well, some of it. I can't wait to read it! **

**Cha-chan-hyper:??? I've never seen the Simpson's movie, so I don't know what you're talking about...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Father

Scar stopped walking and flashed a light.

A returning light blinked from the entrance to the sewer. "You guys go first."

"Wait," Rick said. Running to the alleyway entrance, he checked the street. "Okay, it's clear," he said.

At that moment, the mercenaries in military uniforms jumped down off the rooftops and grabbed Rick. One started shooting at them, while another shot a bazooka.

Al ran forward and beat some of them up. The bazooka-wielding one pointed the long barrel at him, but Scar destroyed the ground beneath him.

"Let go of Rick!" Al yelled.

One of the mercenaries held up a familiar looking object in his hand… a smoke bomb. He detonated it, and under the cover of the smoke, he and his friends got away, taking Rick with them. Car wheels screeched, and then they were gone.

Saya looked at the abandoned house and sighed. "Not this one either, huh? Good thing Central doesn't have that many abandoned houses… but the other one I have to check in on the other end of town," she groaned.

Walking onto the street, she hailed a taxi, and off they went.

Leaning into her chair, she sighed. _I'm not sure I'm ready for this… and as much as I say they are, my ribs aren't completely healed yet. _She narrowed her eyes. _I'll have to end it quickly…_

Time to break the last of these chains, the last of these heavy chains that held her pinned to the ground of her painful past… and maybe, truly get the chance to be happy and free...

* * *

"Yes… yes… I understand," said Al. "Thank you." 

"Wait!" Ross yelled over the phone. "Al-kun? Where are you right now? What are you trying to do?!"

Al hung up without answering.

The old man, Leo, Scar, and Al all piled into a car and drove at Al's direction.

"So they were mercenaries," Scar said.

"It seems they use a facility located on the outskirts of the city," Al said. "Rick should be there too." He lowered his voice. "But Scar-san, are you sure about this…? We're about to go fight after all…"

"Hey!" Leo yelled. "Do you have a problem with us coming along?"

The old man chuckled. "The people of Ishbal value the bonds between those of the same flesh and blood. If I can save Rick's life, I don't care if I loose my own, old-geezer life."

"Yes," Leo nodded. "That's important for the people of Ishbal. But… Mom abandoned us."

"What?!"

* * *

"What?!" Winry exclaimed over the telephone. "Al called you?"

"Yes," said Ross. "It seems he's involved in a weird case."

Ed took the phone. "Lieutenant Ross, you're in the hospital, right? Is the Bomb okay? I think she'd be pretty mad for us leaving her behind…"

Ross blinked. "The nurses are all frantic. Apparently she had changed into her regular clothes and escaped by jumping out the window before you even left the hospital."

"What?!"

* * *

Leo looked at his fists. "On that day, Mom was praying to Ishbala, just as usual…"

_A brown haired woman knelt in prayer in a beam on sunlight as it fell softly through the window. With loving looks at their mom, a younger Rick and Leo crept quietly out of their room to play on the stairway. _

_It was a long time later. Rick had fallen asleep on Leo's lap as he played with a plane. Leo looked at his younger brother with a smile._

_That's when the screaming started. Fire engulfed the nearest houses, and soldiers burst open the door and pointed their guns straight at the frightened boy and his sleeping little brother._

_He heard a gasp. At the top of the stairs stood his mother. Leo reached out a hand, pleading. "Mom…" he whispered._

_His mom ran away into a room, leaving her sons behind. The next moment, an explosion destroyed the room she had run away in._

Everyone was silent. "I made a decision that Rick didn't have to know about this," said Leo. "… and that I would protect Rick."

The car stopped. "It's over there," Scar said.

There was the sound of another car stopping. Everyone looked around at the taxi that had pulled up. Saya stepped out without seeing them and thanked the driver. The driver tipped his hat and drove off.

"Saya-san!" Al called.

Saya whirled. "Al?! What are you doing here?" Then her expression turned to one of deep loathing. "You…"

Al could guess the source of her anger. "It's okay, Scar-san is on ou-"

"I'm not talking about that!" She pointed a finger directly at him. "How could you have hurt Ed so much?! He's your family! He's your older brother!"

Al looked away. "I…"

"You don't know if you existed, huh? Well think about this! Is there any more proof you need than the number of times Ed's risked his life for you?! What sort of demented person would risk his life to save a fake little brother?! I wouldn't have put up with that sort of person for this long! Take me for an idiot, will you? Then you're about to be taught something quite different." Her eyes burned into Al's with a fire fueled by rage.

Al was too stunned to speak.

"Be ashamed of yourself Al!" Saya yelled. Then she calmed down. "More importantly though, why are you here?"

Al found his voice. "I should be asking you that!"

Saya's face fell into hard, cold lines of anger. "It's personal," she said.

Something clicked… three years ago, Saya had been kidnapped by a group of mercenaries… mercenaries had kidnapped Rick…

Two and two made four.

"Saya-san, are these the same people?"

Saya nodded. "I'm making sure they won't hurt any more people, not anymore. That Corazon bastard is going down, today. Too long…" Her fists clenched. "I've put up with this for way too long. So why are you all here?"

"Those guys kidnapped my little brother," Leo said. "We've come to get him back!"

Saya looked at Leo, analyzing him and coming to her own conclusions. "From Ishbal, huh? No wonder they targeted you… well, are we going to stand here all night or what?" Without waiting for an answer, she ran towards the mercenaries' base.

Leo sweatdropped. "Does she even have a plan?"

Al stiffened. "Knowing her… she'll destroy the whole place and beat up anyone who gets in her way…"

"She doesn't know Rick is in there! What if she hurts Rick by accident?!"

Al sweatdropped. "Oh crap… SAYA-SAN! WAIT, SAYA-SAN!!"

* * *

"Whoo, we're going to get lots of money from the military for this job," one of the mercenaries cackled. 

The boss, Corazon, surveyed his men with his piercing blue eyes and grinned. "We'll just play around for a while then," he said, lazily swinging around his wine bottle.

"We brought the kid with us, just like you said," said another one of his subordinates. "Are they really going to come?"

Corazon waved his wine bottle at the speaker. "Before you attack, be sure to know your enemy," he said. "Ishbalians value every single life in their damn race, so they'll be sure to come and try to rescue this one. Once we can lure the armored guy and the scarred guy, we'll kill them, then keep using the kid and lure those people to us like flies to a carcass a-"

Suddenly the wall blew to pieces. Out of the dust cloud, the old man and Leo grabbed Rick and carried him away. Al stood to cover their retreat. Corazon grinned. "An alchemist, eh? Get him!"

Two men ran forward, but the wall to the left exploded… and there stood Scar, looking like death. Corazon grinned. "You guys get the armored guy… the scarred one is mine!"

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice. A blue transmutation light flashed, and the ceiling caved in. Saya dropped down from the ceiling and smashed her foot on Corazon's brown mop of hair. "Corazon, think again… you're _mine_!!"

Corazon moved back, then actually saw who had hit him. A grin lit up his face. "Oh? So you've come looking for me this time. I'm touched."

"Don't get used to it," Saya growled. "After tonight, I never want to see your ugly face again." She took out two daggers and flipped them around in her fingers.

Corazon complied by taking out two daggers of his own. "Let's begin."

With that, they entered a fast and furious battle. The knives clashed against each other with unbelievable speed, and both were aiming for vital spots. Saya would swing towards his neck to find her hand blocked. She swept his feet out from under him, but Corazon took advantage of that to lunge towards her face. Saya barely dodged by lying flat against the floor, so he went flying into the floor an inch above her head. All this would happen in a fraction of a second.

"Saya-san!" Al yelled, but a familiar voice cackled behind him.

"We meet again!!" Barry cackled. "Why are you here!?" Without waiting for an answer, Barry slashed at Al, who blocked the swings. "Don't get so excited! You don't even exist! You only possess created memories, after all."

Al gasped.

Barry took advantage of the split-second lapse in attention and slashed. "I'll put you out of your misery! Then you don't have to worry about whether your memories are fake or not!"

"Al!" Saya yelled. She tried to run over to help, but Corazon blocked her way.

"Nuh-uh. You need to focus on your opponent!" he roared, slashing at her shoulder. Saya barely blocked, but winced as her ribs protested. _Crap…_

Suddenly, a man shot a bazooka at Al, knocking him backwards. Al fell, unable to do anything as Barry shrieked in triumph and charged…

"STOP!" Ed yelled, knocking Barry's knife to one side.

"Nii-san! Why are you here?!"

"Are you stupid Al?!" Winry yelled. "He came here because he was worried about you and was looking for you!"

"Nii-san…" Al charged and knocked Barry backwards.

"FIRE!" the mercenaries roared. Guns were fired, and Ed just barely got up a stone wall in time.

"Al…" Ed said, "All this time I've been afraid to ask you…"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?! Since it's my fault for putting you in that body?!"

The stone wall gave way to the continuous gunfire. Al shielded Ed. "Nii-san!"

"That's why… that's why I… was afraid you hated me for that."

"Nii-san, that's what you've wanted to ask me all this time?"

"Al, behind you!" Saya roared.

Barry screeched and jumped into the air.

"Nii-san, I… I don't hate you!" Al yelled. His fist connected solidly with Barry's face, throwing him backwards.

Back with Saya, Corazon made a rough circle with dozens of metal knives, then suddenly, a transmutation circle appeared on the ground. A lightening ball appeared, then headed straight for Saya. She jumped out of the way, just before it made a smoking crater the spot she had been a second before.

Another… and another… one finally touched her automail, sending an electric charge through her body. Saya screamed, and Corazon laughed in triumph. "All that automail is to your disadvantage against me!" he roared as Saya fell to one knee, clutching her ribs, even though all her clothes were smoking faintly.

The transmutation circle disappeared. "I don't even need to use alchemy against you when you're in this state." He reeled all of the knives into a metal box he kept strapped to his back, catching one. "Heh, is that all you've got? I'm disappointed."

"I'm not done yet!" Saya clapped her hands and made the rock underneath fuse and form one giant hand that held him in an unforgiving grip.

She stood up and sighed. "Lightning, huh?"

"So you going to kill me now?" Corazon asked, a mocking gleam in his eye. "Hurry up and do it. I don't think your mom would've liked that very much though, her precious pet becoming a murderer."

"You shut up! What do you know about my mom?!" Saya screamed. "You're the one who killed her!!"

Corazon cackled madly. Ed blinked. The man's voice, manner, and laugh were all familiar somehow, as if he had just seen them all recently... but he had seemed a completely different person that other time, why was it…?

"You don't know who your old man is, do you?" he laughed.

Saya froze. "You know? Tell me! Who is he, where is he?!"

Corazon just laughed infuriatingly. "Perhaps I will tell, perhaps I won't!"

Scar blew Barry to pieces before turning to watch this.

Saya punched Corazon. "Tell me!! Te-" Suddenly, she looked into Corazon's blue eyes and gasped. "No…" Those eyes… those were the same eyes that looked out at her every time she looked into a mirror. Her eyes grew wide. "No… no! It's not true!!"

Corazon laughed. "Say hello to your old man, Saya. Hanabi Corazon, at your service. Where did you think you got your alchemy and fighting skills anyways?"

"NO!" Saya screamed. "It's not… You aren't…" She fell to her knees and retched.

Ed ran up to her. "Bomb… stand up!"

Saya looked at him, her eyes dark. "Ed…"

Corazon narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I remember you. You're the one who came and saved her last time."

"Just leave her alone already!" Ed shouted.

Corazon cackled. "She came to me this time, what was I supposed to do?"

Saya's eyes had turned to ice. She stood, reached into her pouch, and forced three pea-bombs down Corazon's throat.

"He'll be dead in about a minute," she said dully.

Ed blinked. "Saya…"

_"I don't like killing people, but I will if I feel if I have to."_ There had been more truth behind those words than he had first suspected.

"Fine by me," Corazon spat. "I've wanted this for a long time… ever since your mother died."

"Don't screw with me," Saya said, her face twisting. "You're the one who blew up the house while she was still in it, you bastard."

"Damn Ishbalians killed my brother and my father, your uncle and grandfather."

"That doesn't matter to me. I never knew them, so I don't care, and it's just stupid to put a whole race of people in a stereotypical box."

"Take up my mantle. You always were daddy's little girl."

"Like hell I will. Give mom my regards."

Corazon cackled. "I won't be needing to do that. You can do that yourself." Pressing a small button on the metal box where he kept all his knives, it exploded the same time the bombs inside him did, spraying the knives in every direction. Blood flowed in a steady stream down the stone hand...

Saya yelled and pulled Ed down to the ground, making them both less of a target to the deadly rain. Drops of hot blood hit both of their faces...

But one knife flew and struck Rick in his chest. He wore a faint expression of surprise, before rolling onto the grass.

"RICK!" Leo shouted.

"NO!" Al yelled.

Rick lay limp in Leo's arms. Suddenly, he stirred and opened his eyes. "I… I'm okay…" He reached into his shirt and brought up his mother's locket. There was a large dent in it. "Mom saved me…"

It snapped open. Inside, there was a picture of Rick and Leo's mother holding her two children close to her… and several pills. The old man picked up a pill. "This is eye medicine."

Leo blinked. "Medicine?"

"Your mother suffered from a certain eye disease… but she probably pretended to be able to see, so you guys wouldn't worry. Come to think of it… she told me she couldn't do anything for her children because of her condition. She must've had a tough time on the inside…"

Leo looked stunned. "She couldn't see…? Then, that day… Mom couldn't see us… she went to our room to look for us…" Tears grew at the corners of his eyes. "Mom…"

Rick looked happy.

Saya stood, but her hands were trembling. "I… I've killed my father…" She hugged herself, her stomach twisting into tight knots. "I… I…"

Ed hesitated before speaking. "He won't be able to kill anyone anymore. Isn't that worth it? It's what you wanted, right?"

Saya wiped the blood off her cheek, staring at the red smears they made on her glove with dim surprise. "I didn't want to kill anyone… But the worst part is, I can understand now why he did all the things he did…" she said. "I wanted to kill him after he killed Mom, I wanted to kill him so badly… but I didn't know…"

"You still don't," Ed pointed out. "He may have been lying about being your father."

"No. I saw his eyes… they were just like mine. It's not just that either, it's just something that you _know_…" She took a great shuddering breath before walking ahead. "You're right though. At least he and his band of mercenaries can't kill anyone anymore, and that's what I wanted." She smiled. "Thanks, Ed. I feel a little better now."

Personally, Ed had his doubts about that, but he kept that to himself.

* * *

"Where will you people go now?" Al asked. The Ishbal people had loaded themselves into little boats and were preparing to sail away down the river. 

"We know of another group of people who are in hiding like us," the old man said. "We think we'll visit them."

"Al, thanks a bunch," Leo said. He had a new look, as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'll treasure my mom's memories from now on."

Al nodded. "I'll treasure the memories I have as my true memories…"

"Alphonse Elric." Everyone looked at Scar. "Back then, I saw them… your invisible tears. You are human."

Al lifted his head in amazement. "Scar-san…"

"Scar!" Ed said. "Let me ask you one thing. Did the people of Ishbal have the Philosopher's Stone, and did the military go after it?"

"Hey Ed, that's two things," Saya pointed out cheerfully.

"No. We sought the Philosopher's Stone to keep the military from completely destroying us."

"And… did you create it?"

Scar didn't answer that. He looked at the boat's occupants. "Let's go."

The boat started sliding away. "H-hey! Wait a second!" Ed yelled.

"Nii-san, let them go," Al advised. "Those people need Scar-san."

"We'll be seeing them again though," Saya grinned. "People like that don't just disappear… even if you want them too."

Ed watched them leave for another moment before smiling. "Al, Bomb, let's go," he said.

Saya smiled. Ed and Al were done with their fight, and had become closer for it. She walked with Winry and listened as they remembered some old times…

"Now that I think about it, we used to fight over a lot of stupid things," Ed grinned.

"Yeah, like that fight over who got to sleep on the top of the bunk bed."

"I lost that one, didn't I?"

"And that fight over that one toy, I won."

"We used to fight a lot over snacks too… geez, I've never won before…"

"But where're we going to go now?" Saya asked. "We don't have any more leads, do we?"

"Before anything, we need to discharge you from the hospital."

"WHAT?! We have to go BACK there?! The nurses are going to kill me!"

"It's your fault for making them hate you in the first place!!"

"Damn it..."

**Next: Goodbye Lieutenant Colonel. **


	36. Brigadier General Hughes

**Author's Note****: 'cries' I really didn't want to write this chapter… the really bad part was having to watch the episode multiple times in order to write this chapter… **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM****: 'hunches over' I'm sorry. I can change the storyline somewhat since this is my story, but this is too big an event to leave out…**

**Your favourite plushie****: Can I please rewind time and go back to first grade? I don't wanna go to high school… phooey. Oh well... I'll have to deal with it.**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****: I must have used a million tissues while writing this chapter… hopefully, you won't need that many…**

**JuniperScaymoore****: 'what the cheese'? I guess that's better than saying some other things… I LIKE CHEESE!! Crap, I should've added cheese in Saya's random rant a couple chapters ago…**

**Arion Naomi****: Yeah, I admit the idea of Saya's father was sort of cheesy and conventional and Star Wars-ish… but it does fit, at least, in my mind it does. **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie****: We're feeling mildly excited, are we now? 'mumbles' I can doubt the 'mildly' part… Where's your sugar supply? I need to confiscate it right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Brigadier General Hughes

Hughes had fallen asleep on his desk when Schezka gently woke him up. "Lieutenant Colonel… Lieutenant Colonel, excuse me!"

"It's okay, I will wait," said a different voice.

Hughes looked up blearily, then suddenly stood to attention so hard that his chair fell over. "F… Fuhrer!"

The Fuhrer nodded. "Will you come talk with me?"

Once they had reached his office, the Fuhrer got right down to business. "You seem to be conducting an investigation on the high command of the military."

"Y… yes. I was investigating a matter related to the 5th Laboratory."

"I took direct command of that case and found out there was the possibility that Brigadier General Basque Gran had teamed p with some Ishbal remnants to conduct dangerous research. That is the conclusion I came to. Are you not satisfied with that?"

"Well um… I am not."

"Does it have to do with the Philosopher's Stone?"

Hughes blinked, then answered. "Yes. I assume there was research in the military to create the Philosopher's Stone, and there were many illegal acts involved in it." He handed the Fuhrer a folder containing several papers. "This was not done by Brigadier General Gran alone. At least Dr. Marco's fomer superiors were involved. There is a high possibility at the people listed there were also involved."

The Fuhrer looked over a piece of paper. "Major General, Brigadier General, Colonel… all these people?"

"Yes. During the past year, those people have either passed away or turned up missing. But the fact that the 5th Laboratory was active… and just a few days ago, someone hired mercenaries to attack Ishbal refugees. If we assumed these people were in the military…"

Juliet Douglas, the Fuhrer's secretary, listened quietly without saying anything.

The Fuhrer looked up. "So what you're trying to say is that there is still a faction in the military that wishes to create the Philosopher's Stone?"

Hughes looked down at the carpet and scowled.

"If such a thing becomes apparent, the military will loose all authority!" the Fuhrer boomed. He let the tension hang for a second before chuckling. "I'm kidding. Investigate this matter fully."

Hughes looked up in surprise.

"They secretly performed forbidden human experiments, and tried to get rid of all evidence with assassins called Homunculus. I cannot allow such outlaws to be on the loose. We must extract the bad part out."

Hughes smiled and saluted. "Thank you very much! Another thing, Fuhrer…"

The Fuhrer nodded. "About Dr. Marco, correct?"

"I wish to ask him some new questions."

"Juliet," said the Fuhrer, addressing his secretary.

She looked up. "Please visit Central City right away."

"Only she knows where Marco is hiding out," the Fuhrer explained. "It's to prevent me from leaking the information if I should fall into enemy hands."

Hughes nodded. "I see… then please show me where he is, er…" He looked at her nametag. "…Douglas-san."

"Extract the bad part out…" she murmured quietly, so neither man heard.

* * *

Everyone sat in Ed and Al's rooms in Central Headquarters. No one really wanted to remember the event that had happened at the hospital two days past… (hint: involving stealing the hospital's checkout list, smoke bombs, accidentally setting off the fire alarm and the sprinklers, fire trucks, wailing sirens, and having to perform several KOs). Hughes and Armstrong had joined Winry, Ed, Al, and Saya as Ross and Bloch stood guard outside.

"So the higher-ups that are assumed to be involved with the 5th Laboratory either die or turn up missing…" Ed mused.

"The criminal with the tattoo of Ouroboros wasn't on the list," Hughes pointed out.

"Seems like they're talking about something serious," Bloch said, trying to listen through the door.

Ross made a face and covered her ears. "I don't want to get involved in any more weird stuff, so I'm not going to listen."

"But the scientists who worked under Dr. Marco should still be alive," Armstrong said. "If we can find them…"

"Just leave it to me," Hughes said.

Ed, Al, and Saya all traded glances before Ed spoke up. "Um about that… we don't really care anymore."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Winry exclaimed.

"We don't have to deal with dangerous stuff like the Philosopher's Stone or Homunculus," Saya said. "We thought it would be better to look for a different way to get their bodies back."

"It's true that is a good thing," Armstrong said uncertainly, "but…"

"If it were that easy, you all wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble!" Hughes said irritably.

"We know of one person who may know," Ed said.

"Our teacher," Al explained. "She lives in the south, in a place called Dublis."

"AH!" Winry screamed, pointing with a shaking finger to the map of Amstriss on the wall. "Here, on the way to Dublis…"

"Winry?"

"The Mecca of automail, RUSH VALLEY!" she swooned. "I want to go there! Please take me! Please take me! Please take me! Take me!" she begged.

"Go on your own," Ed grumbled.

"Who'll pay for the travel expenses though?"

"You're trying to make me pay?!"

"I think it's fine," Al said. "It's one the way anyways."

"… fine."

"YAY!!"

On both Ed and Saya's belts, a little silver bell rang cheerfully. Hughes noticed this and grinned. "Oh? Have you both finally hooked up?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant Colonel..."

Saya laughed. "Hughes-san, it was his birthday present. And we get separated too often in weird situations. If he has it, I'll be able to find him like _that_," she said, snapping her fingers. "That's the point."

Hughes laughed. "I suppose I'll let you off easy… just this once."

Ed and Saya both groaned in exasperation.

Hughes and Armstrong left the room. Bloch sighed in relief. "Those three have finally given up on sticking their heads into something dangerous… they probably understand the trouble that we, their bodyguards, had to go through."

Hughes made a face. "If they really did, everything would be just perfect."

"It's to avoid making us the next victims," Armstrong explained to a surprised-looking Bloch and Ross.

Hughes scratched his head and glanced into the room where Saya was jumping up and down on the bed and making funny faces and doing wild antics, making Winry, Ed, and Al all laugh hysterically. "They're just kids, and yet…"

* * *

The train whistle rang throughout the station. Ed, Al, Saya, and Winry all hung out of the train window, waving goodbye to their friends in Central. Hughes and his family, Armstrong, Ross, and Bloch had all come to see them off. Little Elysia was holding back tears at watching her 'older sister' (Winry) leave, but she bravely put on a smile. They stuck their heads out the window and waved to their farewell party until the station was gone.

After the station had disappeared from sight, Ed broke down and told Winry the truth.

"You're not going to Dublis?!"

"But we'll go to Rush Valley," Al reassured her.

"Then that's okay… but I thought you were going to ask your teacher for a way besides the Philosopher's Stone."

Saya shrugged. "I don't know anything about their teacher…"

"If we do that, we'll be killed," Ed said flatly.

"Killed?" Winry and Saya repeated.

"We haven't told her that Nii-san has become a State Alchemist or that we tried to perform human transmutation," Al explained.

They both got blue lines over their heads. "I want to live longer," Ed shivered.

"I at least wanted to fall in love, Nii-san!" Al moaned.

This brought a faint pink tinge to Ed's cheeks, but he ignored that. "And even if we put those issues aside, I feel that we shouldn't ask her."

"Then where are you going?" Winry asked.

"We heard there was a large Ishbal camp in the mountains to the south. Scar and the others went there," Saya grinned. "But man… I'm so glad I got to restock on pea-bombs, even if that old man always gives me too many…"

"You all are going after Scar?"

"The Philosopher's Stone has been said to have been created in Ishbal," Al explained. "But alchemy was never taught to them, so we believe they created it through a different method."

"I'll beat him up and make him spill the secret," Ed said darkly.

"Nii-san… he isn't that bad of a person."

"He's a murderer who uses alchemy to kill people."

"He tried to kill you both," Saya said flatly. "I'm not going to forgive him for that." She looked at her hands and scowled. "No more killing… but I don't want to see him again, not really."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that the Elric Brothers were hospitalized?!" Mustang barked into the phone. "Or Saya, for that matter!!"

"What? I didn't tell you? Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal," Hughes grinned.

"Not that big of a-"

"More importantly, your transfer to Central City might become permanent soon. Hurry up and become more important so the rest of us can have an easier time! Oh, and you should get a wife-"

Mustang slammed the phone down.

"Colonel, please be quiet when using the phone," Hawkeye said, but Mustang interrupted.

"Lieutenant, book me a train."

"To Central?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "Something is happening."

* * *

"Mustang-san is worried about those three too you know," Glacier reminded her husband.

"There's no reason for him to worry about something he doesn't have to," Hughes said, tucking in Elysia. "And he doesn't need to know about the trivial things. There's also the possibility that our line is tapped."

Glacier gasped.

"I'm sorry," Hughes said. "I still have to investigate something."

She sighed sadly. "Okay. Be careful."

"Daddy still has a lot of work to do," Hughes cooed to Elysia. "Bye bye!" He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Elysia murmured softly in her sleep. "Papa… do your best…"

Hughes smiled.

* * *

"Get me the papers on Lior's riot!" Hughes barked.

"Yes sir!" Scheska answered, frantically picking up books and bringing them to Hughes. He kept her running back and forth between the bookshelves and his desk.

"The drawing of the transmutation circle in the 5th Laboratory! Where is it!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Get me the third and fourth volumes on the Ishbal rebellion!"

"Yes sir!" When Hughes stopped for breath, she moaned, "Am I going to be paid overtime for this?"

"Here! I'll give you a picture of Elysia!"

Lieutenant Ross walked through the halls of Headquarters.

Hughes continued to pour over books and papers. "Ishbal, Lior, and Magwar's mine… they all perish when they get close to the Philosopher's Stone… that's weird." He looked at Ed's picture of Envy. "If they want to motivate people into making the Philosopher's Stone, why did they start a rumor that says those who get close to the Philosopher's Stone vanish? Is it to erase all the evidence… or could it be the opposite?"

He realized something. "Wait… the cause of the outbreak of war in Ishbal was a squadron called Douglas… I've heard that somewhere…"

"Excuse me!" Schezka interrupted. "It's a call from the Fuhrer's secretary."

In the brisk manner he had adopted for tonight, he swiftly picked up the phone and barked a question.

"Yes," the secretary answered. "Dr. Marco is in Central City right now. He will be at the hotel."

"Thank you," Hughes said. "I will head there right away." He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. He picked up a book. "Douglas… Juliet…"

Suddenly he stood up so hard, his chair fell over. "Schezka! Return all these books at once!"

Schezka ran into the room. "Yes sir!"

"And you're fired! Never come here again!"

Schezka turned to stone.

* * *

In a dingy old hotel, Juliet Douglas led Hughes down an equally dingy old hallway.

Hughes cleared his throat. "Ms. Secretary… Douglas-san, are you aware of the Ishbal war?"

"No. I have done office work all this time."

"Me too. I recently had to look up some stuff, and did you know that the rebellion was caused by a soldier who was staying there? He shot a helpless Ishbal child… and his name was Juliet Douglas."

"It is a common name," Douglas said placidly.

Hughes grinned. "It gets interesting here. The soldier with that name should've been dead two years before the Ishbal rebellion."

"Strange."

"It gets even more strange. Douglas should've been dead, but the name Juliet Douglas was never removed from the military list. Not only that, a soldier with that name received a promotion in the past two years."

Douglas stopped and turned. "She was selected to become the Fuhrer's secretary."

Hughes' smile twisted. "Who are you? Were you in Ishbal? Or did you use Douglas' records to sneak into the military?"

Douglas gestured to a door. "The doctor is waiting."

"Is Marco behind that door…?" Hughes mused. He reached for the doorknob… and Lust burst out of the opposite room and placed a claw at his throat.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you… or should I say goodbye?"

Hughes stared in astonishment, then grinned. "You have a cool tattoo there babe."

Lust's claws shot out, but right before they reached Hughes, he threw a dagger into her forehead. She fell backwards with a scream.

Ross came running down the hall, firing. "Lieutenant Colonel!"

Hughes ran, with Ross covering his retreat.

Lust pulled the dagger out of her head. "He's pretty good."

Hughes and Ross ran down the dark streets. "Lieutenant Ross, the enemy has gotten near the Fuhrer and has infiltrated the military. Their goal isn't to create the Philosopher's Stone, but…" He stopped and looked at her. "Never mind. Just come with me."

"Yes sir."

Hughes ran into a public telephone booth. When security asked for his identification number, he scowled. "Damn, this is so time consuming," he growled, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. Unknown to him, the picture of him and his family that he kept in his pocket also fell out onto the ground. Ross eyed it.

"What?! Roy's gone?!"

Warrant Officer Falman had picked up the phone. "He headed for Central City with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Did something happen?"

Hughes hung up. "You could head to the top with this information!" he growled.

"Anyways, let's go to a safe place," Ross said.

"Yes, it's not that I've lost the clues." He took a dagger out of his sleeve and placed it at Ross' throat. "Now… tell me some things. The Lieutenant has a mole under her eye."

Ross chuckled. "Really? I was careless." She turned and faced him, putting a hand under her eye. When she brought it away, there was a small flash of light, and a mole was there.

Hughes grinned. "That's amazing."

Then he slashed her brutally across her neck. 'Ross' fell, and lay twitching on the ground. Hughes turned away. "Sorry. I have a wife and child waiting at home."

_"I am going to become the Fuhrer. I will change how this country runs. That's the only thing I can do."_

Envy stood, changing his form as he did. Hughes whirled and prepared to throw a dagger… but stopped from killing the image of Glacier at the last moment… albeit a Glacier who was pointing a gun at his heart. She chuckled. "Don't you think this is a nice effect, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

She fired.

_"To do that, you'll need someone who understands and supports you." He took a bite of Glacier's apple pie. "I'll work under you, and push you upwards."_

There was no sound. Not even the wind dared to blow as Envy walked away from the body.

* * *

The funeral procession dressed in black followed a coffin decorated with a military cap. No one spoke. It was completely silent, save the steady patter of feet on the ground.

The military personnel all saluted. Glacier and Elysia stood at the front, with Schezka standing behind. Mustang watched wordlessly as his friend's body was placed gently into the ground.

Elysia couldn't take it. She began to cry and she clutched her mother's sleeve. "Mommy why?! Why are they burying Daddy?! Why are those people burying Daddy?!"

"Elysia…"

"I don't like this! I don't like it at all! If they do that, Daddy can't go to work anymore, and he has lots of important work to do, just like he always tells us! Mom, stop them! What are they doing!"

Glacier broke. She knelt and held her child close. "Elysia…"

"Daddy said he had a lot of work to do! Don't bury him Mommy! If they bury him he can't come home! Stop them Mommy, make them stop! Daddy! DADDY!!"

Several of the military personnel broke into silent tears. Tears flowed freely from Armstrong's eyes as the little girl cried out for her father. Mustang's eyes were hidden under his cap.

When the funeral procession had left, Mustang walked forward to face the grave. "Killed in action and promoted two ranks… Brigadier General Hughes, eh? The guy who said he would work under me to assist me went above me. How absurd, the idiot."

Hawkeye walked forward hesitantly. "Colonel…"

"I have built a theory on human transmutation before. I was trying to remember it just now… alchemists are such sick living things. Why didn't he tell me that Saya and the Elric Brothers were involved in all this? There was no need for him to do this alone."

"Perhaps he meant it for your own good."

Mustang turned. "How so?"

"Wherever those brothers are involved, and especially Saya, you sometimes cannot make calm decisions, Colonel." Her eyes were dark. "Brigadier General Hughes kept the information about them to himself so you could keep your eyes focused on the top."

Mustang was quiet for a moment. "Now I can understand what made Saya and the Elric Brothers try to revive their mothers." He quickly put his hat back on. "It's starting to rain," he said stiffly.

Hawkeye blinked, then nodded slowly. "Indeed."

The sun shone down brightly, and there were only scattered clouds.

* * *

Winry and Al sat opposite of Saya and Ed. "Oh!" Winry said. "I just remembered, Glacier-san baked an apple pie for us to eat on our trip."

Saya grinned. "So that's what I've been smelling! Well let's have some then, I'm starving!"

Winry took out the pie and gave a slice to both Ed and Saya before taking one herself.

Ed took a bite of his and chewed thoughtfully. "Is this what they call a mother's taste?"

"So philosophical," Saya teased. "It tastes like apple pie."

"Shut up."

Winry smiled. "Hughes-san, his wife, and Elysia-chan are all good people. They were so kind to me while I stayed at their house."

"Lieutenant Colonel is an idiot who's obsessed with his kid and likes to poke his nose into other people's business," Ed said nonchalantly. "He's annoying."

"He came to make fun of us a lot," Al said.

Saya pointed at them all with her pie. "Well think about it. As an inspector for the military, he's always busy, but did you notice he's always come to say hi to us whenever we were nearby?"

"Why does he care so much for us though?" Al asked.

"How should I know?" She took another bite of her pie. "I know I'm never going to forget when I first met him though, remember that? He's crazy."

"You all had better say thanks to him when you go back to Central City," Winry said.

Ed and Saya suddenly stood violently and stuck her head out the window, looking back at the station they had just passed.

Winry blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you guys see something?" Al asked.

They both sat down slowly. "Nope," Saya said, shoving the rest of her pie into her mouth.

She and Ed traded glances, and in that instant, they both knew that they had seen the same thing…

Hughes, waving farewell.

**Next: Rush Valley and the unfair arm-wrestling contest! Winry looses her temper! 'shivers'**


	37. Rush Valley

**Author's Note: Phooey, I'm still all depressed from writing the last chapter... T.T **

**JuniperScaymoore: My school animal is actually a Mawrtian, isn't that cool? XD I think he'd appreciate some pie too!**

**Your favourite plushie: 'sniff' I had to watch this episode too many times in writing the last chapter... and Hughes was my favorite character with all his insaneness! **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Ah well... in the subtitled version I watch, they call her Glacier... though I do have to admit Gracia does make more sense, but I'm used to that now... I'll be sure to check out your story!**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: ... how in the world can you sign your reviews 'The Sleepy Faerie' when you're anything but?**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: My mom asked me why I was crying when I wrote that part. I had to make up some quick excuse for my contacts sliding or some crap like that...**

**L is 4 LOVE: I'll see what I can do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Rush Valley

Lieutenant Ross saluted to Mustang and Hawkeye. "Sorry to disturb you two."

"Not at all."

Ross handed Mustang a slip of paper. "This is from Mr. Edward Elric."

Mustang slit open the envelope and glanced at it. "An invoice?"

"He wants to have the Eastern Headquarters pay all his bills. Hospitalization, medication, food, as well as various other expenses."

Hawkeye took the paper from Mustang and ran her eyes down it. "Snack expenses… comic book expenses… and a large number of receipts from a toy store."

Mustang leaned over her shoulder. "Explosives… and the hospital forced an additional charge because of the trouble caused by one Hanabi Saya…" He made a face. "Why did I let that girl switch automail mechanics?" he muttered to himself before he looked at Ross again. "So where are they?"

Ross looked sad. "They have set out on a journey to accomplish their goal. I believe they will contact us when the time comes, so we have to be patient for now."

"I'm asking where they went," Mustang said harshly.

"Colonel." Hawkeye pointed to a map on the wall, where a city in the south was circled in red.

Mustang started to walk towards the wall when the door slammed open. A woman with her hair done up in braids and a huge man accompanying her stormed into the room. "Are the Elric Brothers here?" the woman yelled.

Everyone was instantly on guard. Hawkeye reached for her gun, Mustang stuffed a hand in his pocket where he kept his ignition glove. Ross got up the nerve to answer. "No."

The woman did not look happy. "Where did they go?"

Ross quailed under the woman's fierce glare. "Uh, um…"

The man took the map of Amstriss off the wall. "Here," he said, pointing to the city marked in red.

The woman made a thumps up. "Way to go, honey! Let's go."

They left, leaving behind three stunned officers.

* * *

A big red sign over the entrance to the main street boldly proclaimed "RUSH VALLEY". 

Winry squealed, stars in her eyes. "We've finally arrived at Rush Valley!"

It was a sweltering hot day, so Ed and Saya had taken off their jackets, their now-exposed automail gleaming in the sun.

Saya made a face at Ed. "I don't understand why you have to wear a tank, a jacket, _and_ that red cloak thingy of yours. Don't you ever get hot? You were wearing all of that while we were walking in the desert on the way to Lior, come to think of it. No wonder you got dehydrated."

Ed glared at Saya. "It's because you and Al wouldn't stop running away. And what about you? You wear a jacket everywhere too."

Saya wagged a finger at him. "Unlike this city, most people aren't used to seeing automail and would spazz if they did. It's for their sake."

Ed shrugged. "Well there you go."

Saya blinked, then saw his point.

Upon hearing a squeal that Winry was deaf too, Ed, Al, and Saya glanced at a lady in a red dress with stars in her eyes, practically drooling over the jewelry store window. "Ah! This ring is a new model from Remis Studios! I didn't think I would see it in this city!" She turned to her lanky boyfriend, dressed smartly in a white suit and a cowlick in his hair. "Please buy it for me, please?!"

"Sure thing honey!"

Winry squealed. "AH!! This automail is Gotz's Eleventh year model! I can't believe the day I can see it with my own eyes has come! It's so cool! I want it I want it I want it I want it! EEE!!"

Saya sweatdropped. "Too much squealing…" she grumbled irritably as Ed and Al traded uncomfortable glances.

* * *

Farther down the street and hidden in the back of an alleyway, a small automail shop marked its territory. This shop belonged to an old man with a muscular body, toned by years of working with the metals. 

A girl with dark skin leaned on the counter, with a plainly visible automail arm. "That's so cool!" she said to his latest creation. "Put it on me!"

"No."

The girl made a face. "Why?"

"A culverin is a man's dream. A girl like you doesn't need it."

The girl scowled and was about to argue more when a swanky young man entered the shop with an automail arm. He was well dressed, and certainly not hungering for money. "What's this place?" he drawled. "It sure looks crappy."

Both the girl and the man tensed.

The young man didn't notice. "Hey, pops! Give me the strongest thing you have here. I got all this money for free anyways, might as well spend it all at once!"

The old man glanced at the youth, then turned back to his work. The young man scowled. "Hey, don't ignore your customer, man!" Then his eye was caught by the man's current project. "Oh, what's that? It looks good, give me that!"

"No."

The young man blinked. "What?! Why?"

"I only give my automail to those who need it."

"What'd you say?! I'm a customer!"

The old man fixed the youth with a fierce glare. "You don't need this."

The youth was taken aback for a second before he blinked and shrugged. "Heh… I don't want your stinking automail anyways, you good-for-nothing old mechanic." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Silence in the store. The girl just looked at the old mechanic for a moment before going outside.

* * *

"Come one, come all! This is Rush Valley's special show, the automail arm wrestling contest!" a voice boomed over the street. "There is only a minor participation fee of 10,000 cens, and if you beat the champion, you win the stakes!" The announcer pointed dramatically to a big pile of gold and cash. "Take it all home!" 

The champion was a huge man with impossibly big left and right automail arms.

Ed, Al, Winry, and Saya all pushed their way to the front of the crowd just in time to see a man come up. "I'll try," he grinned.

"Hey there, you seem really interested!" said the announcer. "Just pay up, then step to the table!"

The man paid, then both men locked their right automail arms. The announcer put his hand on both of theirs. "Ready… fight!"

The crowd roared as both men went at it, then the challenger lost.

Saya blinked. "Ed, Al, did you see that?"

Ed made a face. "I'm not sure…"

Boom, boom, boom, down went challengers one by one by one by one, giving the three alchemists plenty of opportunities to see that something wasn't right with this. Table after table fell splintered to pieces.

The girl from the shop was the next challenger. She looked her opponent directly in the eyes. The champion gave a taunting smile. "Hey, hey miss, you sure you can win with that old automail?"

"Hey now, you can't win!" It was the youth from the shop earlier. "It's that shitty geezer's automail after all."

The crowd laughed. The girl scowled. She was holding the man's big claw of one… or more accurately, his thumb: his hand was that big.

"Ready… fight!"

They went at it. The crowd was silent for a moment, then started to roar as the girl actually held her own against the champion… then started to win…

Suddenly, the table broke and the champion slammed the girl's hand down onto the ground. "Too bad little girl," he cackled. "Would you like me to introduce you to a good mechanic?"

The girl clenched her teeth and ran away into the crowd.

"Now, any other challengers?" the announcer asked. He spotted Al. "You sir! You look pretty strong, how about a match!"

"Me?" Al waved his hands in the air. "I'll pass."

"Is that so… then how about th-"

"Don't say it!" Saya yelled, but it was too late.

"… the shorty there!" Then he seemed to 'reconsider'. "Actually, it'd be bad to make this bean by challenge the champion."

Saya groaned. "Dammit…"

Ed charged the announcer. "DON'T CALL ME A BEAN!!"

Saya and Al grabbed and arm each to hold him from killing the announcer. "Ed!"

The announcer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You're pretty energetic for a bean! Although your automail looks really junky!"

Stress marks bulged on Winry's head, and her eyes were dark with venomous malice. "Al, Saya, let Ed go."

Al and Saya took one look at Winry and instantly obeyed. "Yes ma'am," they chorused.

Ed stomped up to the table and growled at the champion. It was a death glare/ death growl combo.

"Ed! You'd better not loose or I'll kick your ass from this end of town to the other!" Winry shouted.

"Wow… I really hope he doesn't loose," Saya muttered, though no one heard.

A new table was brought out. "Ready… fight!"

Almost immediately, the champion's arm tore off in a spray of electricity. "Sorry," Ed said with an evil grin and stress marks, "but it looks like the recycling center will have a busy day today."

The crowd was stunned, then they roared with appreciation. Winry stared, then suddenly a smile lit up her face like the sun. "In your face!"

Saya grimaced. "Crap …"

* * *

"Ah, 510,000 cens huh?" Winry squealed, holding the prize bag as they continued to walk along the street. "I can buy all the parts I've wanted with all this!" Suddenly she turned and smiled at Ed. "But, I'm really happy that…" Her eyes traveled to Ed's right hand. 

Ed flushed a little. "What?"

Winry chuckled. "Never mind." She started to turn and walk again when the two men from earlier barred their way. She blinked.

"Thanks for beating us back there," said the announcer. The champion was, well, you can't crack automail knuckles, but he was doing the movement. "If you don't want to get hurt, just hand over that money."

"Why?" Winry asked. "We beat you fair and square!"

Ed, Al, and Saya all ran up to place themselves between Winry and the punks.

"Shut up!" the announcer said. "I know the bean there cheated."

Winry blinked, but Ed pointed at the announcer accusingly. "You used alchemy too!"

"You used alchemy too, you bastard!"

Winry's eyes widened. "Ed… you used alchemy?"

"Yeah."

She turned to Al and Saya. "Did you guys know as well?"

Saya made a face. "Yup."

Winry hung her head. "Is that so… Ed."

"What?"

Saya (being the girl) could sense what was wrong, and also what Winry was about to do. "Winry, don't-"

Winry swung a wrench with all her might at Ed's head. He fell over.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. "Winry, what a-" Winry knocked Al over too.

"Winry-san!" Saya shouted. "Stop i-" _Thunk._

The two men hugged each other in fear as Winry advanced towards them.

Boom, boom, they were out for the count.

Ed stood. "The hell Winry, that HURT! What are you do-"

Winry wordlessly hit him again. She started to walk down the street before turning once.

"Nii-san!"

"Ed, you idiot!" she yelled, before leaving.

Saya sat up, clutching not her head, but her ribs. "Ouch…" she groaned. To Al's inquisitive glance, she explained, "I think the shock traveled down here… did she always have that monster-strength?"

"Yeah…" Al realized something. "Saya-san, if you're not fully healed, you shouldn't be moving around so much!"

Saya waved a hand. "It's fine, it's fine. I'm not going to die from it. Give me two days and I'll be fine."

"But bones take longer than that to heal! I'm not a doctor, but even I know that."

Saya laughed nervously. "Ahahahahaha… It's fine, it's fine!"

* * *

Mustang quietly stood at the entrance to a public telephone booth. He wasn't there to make a call. Staring at the phone, he could imagine his friend's hands at the machine to call him, as they had so many times, to obsess about his family or tell him to get a wife… 

"Colonel," said Hawkeye. "I have brought Major Armstrong."

Mustang turned to see Armstrong saluting. He led them all into an alleyway.

"We have an idea about the ones who killed the Brigadier General," Armstrong said.

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "Then why have you not arrested them?"

"We have an idea, but we are not exactly sure where they are."

"Explain it in detail."

"I cannot."

"A Colonel is ordering you to."

"I cannot."

"…forget it. Leave."

"Sir!"

Hawkeye watched him go. "That's odd…"

"No. 'The ones who are suspected of killing Hughes'… that means there's more than one. He could not follow the Colonel's orders because someone of a higher rank has forbidden him to speak of it. Furthermore, if the Elric Brothers have started moving on their own without reporting to me, as Lieutenant Ross reported… we should assume that there are military authorities involved with the Philosopher's Stone."

"Does that mean…?"

Mustang sighed. "At this rate… with everything remain in darkness?"

* * *

Ed, Al, and Saya sat on a rocky outlook that gave a clear view of the city later that night. 

"Winry's gone," Al said. "Using alchemy in that arm wrestling thing was a bad idea."

"It's because they were the ones cheating in the first place," Ed grumbled.

"Yes, but…"

"Well that's why Winry's mad, don't you get it?" Saya pointed out, pulling a face.

Ed and Al looked at her. "Hm?"

Saya sighed and lay back to stare at the stars. "You two are such blockheads sometimes," she sighed. "Are you ever going to get mature enough to understand girls?"

Ed and Al blinked. "Huh?"

Saya's face fell a little. "Actually, do me a favor and just stay the same forever."

"What? You're not making any sense," Ed grumbled.

Saya grinned and waving her hand around. "Yeah, yeah."

Winry walked the dark streets alone when she saw the girl at the arm wrestling competition moving around her automail in a strange way. "Did you hurt your arm?" she asked.

The girl looked up, surprised.

Winry smiled. "I was watching the arm wrestling contest."

The girl made a face and rubbed her head. "Oh man…"

"May I sit?" Winry asked. The girl shrugged and moved over on the park bench to make room for her.

Winry sat. "Are your legs also automail?"

The girl blinked. "Yeah… how did you find out?"

"I'm a mechanic. You hurt your arm, right? Show me." Winry took the girl's arm and tested it, her eyes widening. "This is amazing… it's structure is simple, but extremely high quality. The design is very efficient… but the suspension in your wrist must've been damaged. The cylinder's bent."

The girl blinked. "You found all that out with just a simple look?"

Winry smiled. "Whoever made that is amazing! You should show it to the maker as soon as possible."

The girl didn't answer. There was a peaceful silence, then Winry asked, "Hey… why did you get automail limbs?"

"Oh that? I was in a train accident. I was sitting in an alleyway when that person came and put automail on me."

"That person?"

"Yeah. He took custody of me and gave me an arm and legs. His name's Dominique-san."

"That's all the more reason you should ask him to fix it."

The girl made a face. "That's true, but… I don't want to tell him that I lost an arm wrestling contest. I wanted to prove that his automail was incredible. But…"

Winry thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "I know! You just have to prove that your automail is incredible, right?"

"Yeah… but how?"

"If you beat a State Alchemist who uses automail, you can prove the automail is amazing."

"Maybe…"

Winry looked ahead. "Just leave it to me."

**Next: The game! Grab the pocketwatch, and the really really really REALLY scary Sensei!!**


	38. Teacher

**Author's Note****: GAH I'M SO PISSED! I had to do this chapter by listening to the ENGLISH version of Fullmetal Alchemist… god, have I ever mentioned how damn IRRITATING those voices are?! And they don't call Ed 'Ed', they call him EDWARD on a regular basis! And they call Al ALPHONSE!! And they chose the absolute WORST substitutes for the voice actors… Ed's voice in particular is just, RAWR!! And don't even get me started on the actual dubbing!! 'spazz spazz spazz spazz' Well, I wanted to get this chapter posted really soon, so I worked hard! Enjoy!**

**Your favourite plushie****: Nah… I doubt it… **

**JuniperScaymoore****: Meh, well Saya had to grow up w- oops, no spoilers!! Wakata, demo watashi hontoni kawakute no Izumi-sensei. Honto dayo ne?**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM****: Izumi is a force to be reckoned with. Definitely, no ifs ands or buts. I love her and she's awesome, but she scares the hell out of me sometimes…**

**L is 4 LOVE****: OKAY!!!! ****EVERYBODY READ THIS!!!**** L is 4 LOVE has requested a poll for EdxSaya, so tell me in reviews who would like to see that sort of thing soon! **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie****: I dunno when Ed is going to understand girls… maybe when he's a grandpa?**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Teacher

The gentle squeak of a screw being circled into place filled the small shop. Winry bent over the girl's wrist.

"Paniya," said a deep voice.

The girl froze and slowly looked around. She sweatdropped. "Dominique-san…"

Winry immediately stood and took charge. "Hello! It's an honor to meet you sir. I'm Winry Rockbell from Resienbol Automail Mechanics."

The man spazzed. "You're… Pinako's… that leapordess…" He clutched his head. "I still get scared just thinking about her even now…"

Winry blinked. "You know my grandma?"

"NO!" Then he caught sight of Paniya's arm and scowled. "Did you hurt your arm?"

Paniya quickly covered it. "No…"

Dominique looked like he might argue for a moment before he turned. "Do as you like." There was the sound of a door shutting, and both girls breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ed lay back on a park bench and groaned. "Where the hell did Winry go?" He was wearing his black jacket again, as was Saya.

"She might have had to sleep outside…" Al said worriedly.

Saya waved her hand. "Sleeping outside's not the worst thing that can happen to you, you know," she said. "It's actually sort of nice if you can see the stars."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey!" Winry came running over, Paniya following close behind. Ed, Al, and Saya all looked around.

"Hey look, she's back!" Saya stood up and waved her arms around excitedly. "Hey Winry!!"

Winry laughed. "I've finally found you guys!"

"That's OUR line!" Ed informed her.

"Sorry, I lost my temper yesterday."

Saya got blue lines over her head. "That's the biggest understatement of the century…"

"This is Paniya! I spent the night at her house yesterday," Winry said.

Paniya raised a hand. "Good morning!"

Winry looked at Ed. "Hey, Ed, can I see your silver watch?"

Ed hesitated. "Okay…" He took out the pocketwatch, but Paniya swiped it from his hand and broke the chain in a split second, jumping onto the roof.

She grinned as Ed, Al, and Saya stared in astonishment. "Thanks!"

"What're you doing?!" Ed yelled.

Winry pointed at Ed. "Go get it. If you can catch her before she gets to the pawnshop, then you win."

"The hell Winry!"

"Better run if you want your watch back. And no alchemy."

Paniya grinned and ran off. "Come and get me little man, if you think you can take me!"

Ed scowled and jumped onto the roof.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. He looked at a yawning Saya. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Why? I don't want to die, not today." She gestured towards Winry, who hadn't heard. "There're just some things that a girl has to do sometimes."

Ed streaked after Paniya as passerby stared in astonishment at the two figures jumping across the roofs. "GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH!!"

Paniya stuck out her tongue. "Just can't get enough of me, can't you? You're pretty energetic!" She jumped off the roof into an alleyway.

Ed scowled. "Damn it, she's like a freaking cat…"

Racing through the alleyways, Paniya called, "You know if you can't win like that, there's always alchemy, Mr. State Alchemist sir!"

"SCREW YOU!"

Paniya turned a corner to find herself facing a dead end. "Whoops…"

Ed caught up. "Alright, I've played the stupid game, now give me my watch!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Nah. Take this! 1.5 inch culverin shot!"

* * *

Saya blinked as a large column of smoke rose into the air. "Oh, that girl had explosions up her sleeve too? Who the hell carries explosives around like that?"

Al and Winry both turned to stare at her pointedly.

Silence…

Saya sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Ahahaha… screw that."

* * *

Paniya jumped onto a rooftop as the cloud started to disappear. "Is he alright?" she wondered. "Let's see, the pawnshop…"

Ed suddenly jumped out of the smoke and snatched his watch from her hand.

She stumbled backwards from the unexpected force… and walked right off the roof. Ed clapped his hands together and made a bunch of thin stone hands burst out of the wall to slow her fall.

Paniya clutched her head. "Ouch…"

"You okay?" Ed asked, jumping down.

Paniya made a face. "I'm okay, but I lost…"

"I don't know what you were trying to do, but you can't beat me like that." Winry, Al, and Saya caught up with them just as he said, "I've got the best automail in the world."

Happiness filled Winry's face as Saya sighed in relief. "Finally, he does something right…"

* * *

Later that night at the automail shop, Paniya explained her situation. "I wanted to prove that Dominique-san's automail is the best so he can get some respect," she said.

"I think it's pretty incredible," Al said.

"Me too," said Saya, "Though not as incredible as mine!"

"What was that?!"

Saya laughed. "My automail's made by the same person who made the bean's automail, so I've got the best" she said. "Though I'll have to say that yours comes pretty close." She pulled back her sleeves. "See?"

Paniya stood. "Dominique-san's automail is the BEST, the BEST, you hear me?!"

"You misguided child," said a gruff voice. Dominique himself came out of the back room. "I don't ever remember raising you that way. Automail is your arm and your legs, not just some machine."

"I get it," said Al. "You build your automail thinking of the person, making them to be an extension of the person's soul."

Paniya blinked, then slowly looked at her legs. "Come to think of it… when I could stand again, I was really happy…"

* * *

Ed, Saya, and Winry were back in the hotel. Saya was sleeping soundly on one of the beds, and Ed was stretched out on the couch as Winry packed up her tools.

"Hey Ed, you asleep yet?" Winry asked.

"No."

"You know, I think you've grown a little since the last time I saw you."

"People do that."

"That means I'll have to make a new set of automail for you soon. Saya too, probably. Do you want to go back to Reisenbol so I can do that?"

Saya's eyes opened and she didn't move, but just listened quietly…

"Let me think… no, I think I'll pass for now."

"But why?" When Ed didn't answer, she hung her head. "Ed… are you not satisfied with the automail? I promise I'll make your next ones even better, I've been studying hard so I won't get in your way… so why don't you come back?" Winry's voice broke, and tears started falling from her eyes. "Why… why won't you come back?"

Ed sat up. "Winry, your automail's the best. It's just that Al and I are still trying to get back our bodies…"

Saya smiled a little sadly. _Ed, you're really lucky… to have someone who cares so much about you…_

Al burst through the door. "NII-SAN! We've got an emerg…ency…" A big muscular man loomed behind him. He made incoherent sounds of fear in his throat.

Ed stared for a second before the top half of his face turned blue. "If you're here, that means…"

Saya sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh… Ed? Who's that?"

Ed ran to the window and tried to jump out, but a fist punched him back across the room.

"And where were you trying to run to, Ed?" asked a woman, climbing in through the window. "I can easily predict your actions!"

Saya was instantly alert. She scowled and reached for her belt, swiftly clipping it on with one fluid motion and reaching into the recently restocked pouch of pea-bombs. A scowl appeared on her face. "Hey, who the h-"

"Bomb, don't!" Ed looked up nervously. "Sensei… why are you here?"

Saya blinked and took her hand out of the pouch. "Sensei?"

"She's the person who taught Al and me alchemy…" he muttered as the woman climbed through the window and marched into the room.

Saya shivered. "She reminds me of my mom…"

"Where's Al?!" the woman barked. Al snapped to attention.

The woman smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for showing us this place even though you were busy. Do you happen to know where Al is too?"

Al started sweating. "Um, well… you see… I'm Alphonse…"

"Oh, really? I see, I see… wait, what?"

Al tried to inch away, but the woman grabbed him and threw him. "Were you trying to get away from me by disguising yourself?!" she demanded. "We've heard the rumors, you idiot apprentices! You went against my teachings and degraded yourselves by becoming dogs of the military?!"

Ed hid behind Saya and Winry as Al lay dazed on the floor.

* * *

"An official transfer order has arrived. You're going to work in Central starting next week."

"Yes, sir."

Mustang sat in the General's office, playing a chess game.

"This place won't be the same without you," said the General. "You've done some flashy things around here."

"Not at all. It's nothing compared to when you were young, General. Check. No redos, General."

"I was able to have an easy time thanks to your performance."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Checkmate."

"Ah, I finally lost! Consider this win your farewell gift."

"I accept it with honor." Mustang stood. "General… if I may ask for another farewell gift, there are some subordinates I wish to take along with me to Central."

The General nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you very much, General."

In four different locations, phones rang.

Warrant Officer Falman stood in front of Mustang's desk. "Please, include me in the return party!" he said.

"You were a subordinate of Hughes when you were on the investigation team," Mustang said. He was going to say more, but a knock on the door interrupted that. "Come in."

He looked at the four people lined up before his desk. Falman stood to one side. Mustang sighed. "Sergeant Major Cain Fury. Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Warrant Officer Watteau Falman. The five I have just named will be returning with me to Central. I will not accept any complaints." He looked at each of them in the eye. "Come with me!"

"Sir!" they chorused, saluting.

* * *

Saya sweatdropped as they rode the train. "Are you two… really okay…?"

Ed and Al were tied up. "We didn't expect Sensei to come after us, right Nii-san?" Al moaned.

"Damn it… she took my silver clock too… it looks like we're heading for Dublith," Ed growled. "Bomb, untie this for us, will you?"

Saya stuck out her tongue. "No. I don't feel like getting killed. My mom was the same type as your teacher, I know how do deal with those types of people: Do what they say and don't argue unless you want to die."

"But I was surprised," Winry said. "Since you said sensei, I was thinking of a more rugged person, but she's actually a beautiful lady."

"What're you talking about?" Ed grumbled. "You've met her before."

Winry blinked. "Huh?"

"We officially became her apprentices at Reisenbol. Remember the day of the heavy rain?" Al asked.

Winry looked thoughtful for a moment before her face brightened. "I see, so that person was-"

"Alright, it came off!" Ed rubbed his wrists before jumping up and opening the compartment door. "Let's run, Al, Bomb!"

"You're going to die," Saya grumbled.

Ed had no sooner stepped out the door when his silver clock came flying through the air and hit him right between the eyes. He fell with a yell.

"Nii-san!"

Saya sighed. "Told you…"

Izumi loomed over the two brothers. "You still haven't learned your lesson, huh?"

* * *

Later, they arrived in Dublith. Al and Ed were looking scared. "We weren't able to run away Nii-san…"

"Yeah… I get scared just thinking about what's going to happen," Ed moaned.

A little girl ran up to their party. "Sensei!"

Izumi knelt. "Manny! How's Chico doing?"

"She's going to have babies soon!" Manny laughed, indicating a cat sleeping on the doorstep.

Izumi smiled. "Really? The house will be more crowded then."

A big man came up carrying a sack of flour. "Izumi-san! Welcome back!"

Ed turned out the sound of the voice and immediately brightened. "Mason-san!"

Mason blinked. "Oh? Edward-kun, it's been a while!" He came and pounded Ed's head. "Heh, you've actually grown some!"

Ed made a face as Saya tried to keep from bursting into laugher. "This is kind of annoying…"

"Oh? Who's the armor person?"

Al waved. "I'm the little brother Alphonse…"

Mason got a little teary eyed. "You've really grown… oh? Who's the brown-haired person and the blonde girl?"

Winry smiled. "My name is Winry Rockbell."

Saya waved. "I'm Hanabi Saya! Nice to meet you!"

Lunch at the meat shop. Al wasn't touching his food as usual… but Ed wasn't eating anything either.

Saya noticed. "What's wrong Ed?" she asked around a bite of beef. "You getting a cold or something? If you think you're getting something, you've got to tell me right away you know." She pointed her fork at him. "No point in getting sick when you have a first-class doctor traveling with you."

"No… I-"

"Just eat," Izumi barked.

"Yes ma'am…"

Mason grinned. "Al-kun, you eat up too! It's good!"

"Oh, I'm already full," Al chuckled nervously.

After everyone had finished eating, they talked. Ed told them about their journey, with Saya and Al adding things or correcting some coughexaggeratedcough facts.

At the end of it, Mason whistled. "You guys've been on a brutal journey."

"You shouldn't get involved with so many dangerous things," rumbled Sig.

"But it wasn't all bad," Al argued. "We even helped out some people. Oh yeah! We even helped someone give birth to a baby!"

Saya grinned. "Now THAT'S one I didn't hear about before."

Ed grinned. "Idiot, do you think we really helped with what we did? We were just panicking most of the time."

Saya chuckled. "Oh, I see. That sounds more like the brothers I know."

"HEY!!"

"What?" She cracked open an eye. "You expect me to believe you, Edward Elric, were actually able to help in the birth of a baby? Not the one I know anyways."

Ed twitched. "Hey now… we did help some…"

Saya took a bite out of a roll. "Drink your milk. It's good for you."

"I'll start drinking milk willingly the day you drink orange juice!"

"Eh? Want to settle this with a figh-"

"But," Al interrupted before they could come to blows, "babies are born with the whole family's cooperation, with the mother putting her life on the line. And they receive blessings from everyone."

"That's right," Izumi said, for once not looking like she wanted to beat them up. "You guys were all born like that too. Be proud of your lives."

"Oh yeah, did you have any children Izumi-san?" Winry asked.

There was a bang as Mason slammed his hands on the table. Awkward silence… "Oh, well, you know, this!" he stuttered, patting his hands on the table more gently. "Alchemy! You've improved at it, right? Show me!"

"Sure, as much as you want," Ed grinned.

Saya narrowed her eyes. Normally she would've teased Ed for being an egoistical maniac, but as she followed the brothers outside, she wondered what had happened to Izumi's child. It was quite obvious that something was being left unsaid.

Sig watched them leave. "Izumi."

Izumi smiled. "I see. So they've seen a life come into the world. That's a good experience for those two."

* * *

Al finished drawing his transmutation circle in the dirt outside on the path outside the house. "I'm starting."

There was a flash of blue light. "Heh, you've gotten better!" Mason approved, inspecting the molded horse in front of him.

"Thank you," Al laughed.

"I'll go next," Ed said, but before he could start, three children ran into the front yard.

"Sensei! Sensei!" they called. "Welcome back!"

Izumi came out of the house and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

One of the kids held up a toy train. "Sensei, my train broke. Can you fix it?"

Izumi inspected it. "Oh? An axle broke. Here, give me that," she said, plucking a toothpick out of a boy's mouth.

"What? Fix it with alchemy!"

"No. You shouldn't get too dependent on alchemy," Izumi chided as she knelt to fix the toy. "Fix whatever you can with your own hands." She fixed the toy and gave it back to the boy. "Here!"

"Hm… looks bad…"

She smiled at the small boy. "If you don't want it fixed like that, then be more careful so you don't break it."

He laughed. "Thanks Sensei!" He ran off, calling, "I'll come back if I break it again!"

Izumi made a face. "Don't break it again…"

Everybody laughed, before a girl's scream pierced the air. "Sensei! Sensei!" Manny screamed, running into the yard.

Izumi knelt and placed a comforting hand on the girl's head. "What's wrong?"

"Chico… Chico's on the roof because a scary dog chased her up there… and she was about to have her babies…"

Everyone ran to Manny's house. Al scared the dog away while Ed climbed up the pipe up to the roof. "Be careful Ed," Saya called.

"I know that," Ed growled as he pulled himself up on the roof. He gasped. Amid a pool of dried blood on the roof, there was an exhausted mother and three suckling baby kittens. One of the newborn kittens leaned back and rolled off the roof. Ed quickly clapped his hands together and transmuted a sloping hand to catch the little baby before it hit the ground.

Izumi narrowed her eyes as Saya cheered. "Nice catch!"

* * *

"Chico? Chico?" Manny ran her hand over her cat. She turned her eyes to Izumi. "Sensei, did Chico break?"

Izumi shook her head. "No, that's not it… she died."

Manny was stunned, then tears filled her eyes. "Sensei, please fix her! You can do anything, right Izumi-sensei? Then you can…"

No one really knew what to say. Everyone looked at the ground.

"I can't do that." Izumi gently laid a hand on the cat. "Lives and things are different. I'm not a god. Chico's life has ended already, and it will never return."

Tears spilled down Manny's cheeks in earnest. "But… but she was moving… just a little while ago…"

Izumi placed a hand on the girl's head. "I can't create Chico's life, but you can create a nice grave for her."

Everyone watched as the sun set. Chico was buried on a hilltop under a tree. Saya had disappeared as Manny sobbed in front of the grave. Winry placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and gently drew her attention to the three little kittens.

"When you live, you will die eventually. The body will return to the earth. Grass and flowers will grow on it. The soul with nourish the earth, and live on in the hearts of other people. Everything in this world flows around and circulates. This goes for human lives too." Izumi sighed and waved as Winry took Mason and Manny away. "I understand all of this… but it's still so difficult to make a child understand death."

Ed looked up. "Sensei… have you ever wished you could make the dead come back to life?"

Izumi chuckled a little. "That's the second time you've asked me that question. Al… that armor is empty, isn't it? Ed, your arm and leg are automail, right?"

Both brothers looked up in surprise. "H-how did you k-"

"The weight when I threw you. Your left and right legs make different sounds when you walk. Did you think I wouldn't notice? Idiots."

"Sensei…"

Izumi fixed Ed with a glare. "You didn't use a transmutation circle back there, did you?" Ed looked away. "Did you see 'it'?"

Ed couldn't meet her eyes. "… yes."

Izumi narrowed her eyes. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"Sensei… I… we…" Ed clenched his fists. "…transmuted our mother!"

Hardly after he had said this, a fist punched him back with so much force, he flew back and bounced against the tree. Izumi threw Al, the picked up Ed by his collar and gave them both a sound beating.

* * *

Waiting on a bench at the bottom of the hill, the sounds of clanking armor reached Saya and she sighed, chewing on a blade of grass. "I hope she doesn't kill them… Mama came pretty close to killing me a couple times, I remember..."

* * *

Ed fell to his hands and knees, and Al knelt. With difficulty Ed stood. Izumi surveyed them for a moment before taking a step towards them. Ed flinched… but instead of another beating, she wrapped her arms around them and held them close. She didn't say a word, but both brothers understood.

* * *

In the darkness that had enveloped the world after the sun set, a faint red glow still remained when Ed and Al came back down the hill. Saya looked up and waved. "Yo!"

They looked surprised to see her. "Didn't you go back to the shop already?"

Saya made a face. "I didn't want to go back until I knew both of you were still alive."

Ed made a face. "Thanks."

Saya grinned. "She reminds me of the person who used to teach me alchemy. Do you think all female alchemy teachers are like that?"

Ed blinked. "Who taught you? Where does she live?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. Up there."

"What sort of an answer is that?"

"Remember, didn't I tell you that my mom used to teach me alchemy?" Saya smiled. "You guys are really lucky. Izumi-san really cares about you guys if she beats you up so much."

Both brothers chuckled a little. "If she really liked us, she shouldn't hit us so much," Ed groaned.

"Where is Izumi-san anyways?"

"She wanted to sit on the hill for a while, and told us to go back to the shop or else she would beat us up even more," Al chuckled.

"We should get going then," said Ed. "Let's go."

Saya followed Ed and Al down the streets to the meat shop. Sitting in the dark while waiting for them had not brought on pleasant memories… and the fact that Izumi was so much like her mother, the only difference was in looks…

* * *

Later as she lay in bed that night, she curled into a little ball. Waves of pain and longing wracked her body. "Mama… it hurts so much, but why can't I cry?" she whispered. She willed the tears to come so she could let it all go, let it rest in peace, but… "Mama… Help me…" she whimpered, her body curling up even tighter, trying to stem the pain.

"_I've wanted this for a long time… ever since your mother died…"_

"The hell is that all about?! Still loving Mama… you bastard, why did you kill her then?! Why couldn't you have just committed suicide or something instead of making me kill you?!" Saya asked her pillow darkly.

Then her anger and confusion died to be swept away in a giant wave of emptiness, and regret. A dark memory of a thing that had appeared in a blaze of purple light, something that had all the components of a human, yet was not human, with everything in the wrong place… A whimper escaped from between her lips, and she hated herself for it, hated herself for being so weak...

She had no idea that Ed was outside, and had heard everything. He froze, uncertain about what to do, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Izumi nodded slightly to him before leading him away down the hall.

"Your friend has all automail limbs," she said plainly once they were in the kitchen. "Did she…?"

Ed looked away. "Yeah. But only her right arm… the others, she lost in other ways, not related to alchemy."

"I see…"

Ed was silent. The things Saya had told him three years ago came back to him. She had been through a lot, there was no denying that. Hearing Saya just now had forcibly reminded him of the time she had been delirious with fever…

"_Mama! Mama, don't you recognize me?! Mama, it's 'cause of my arms and legs, isn't it? It's still me! Mama… Mama! I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mama! Mama! Why won't you answer me, Mama?!"_

For the second time that night, Izumi narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Ed… tell me everything."

**Next: At the island again, reviving old memories and dealing with tormenting questions on Saya's side... **

**If you didn't see the poll, read the top! I've actually got two different chapters written up, one for either way the poll goes...**


	39. Stand Still and Think

**Author's Note: Okay, I left out all the parts from when Ed and Al were younger… I'm assuming you've watched the episode and know what happens. Sorry, but the chapter would've been too long then, and I really wanted to get Wrath in. **

**Your favourite plushie: HAHAHA!! The General is Hawkeye's grandfather?! I didn't know that! Poor Roy, I wonder how he reacted to that... probably in some calm cool way...**

**AJ-Authoress: Thanks! I'm thinking of actually starting my own story (as in not a fanfiction) with Saya as the main character... but I'm having trouble thinking of a decent plotline.**

**JuniperScaymoore: Hm... I sort of imagined her being as more a matter-of-fact mother attitude about that sort of thing, especially where Ed and Al are concerned.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: O.o; The English dub gives me the shivers personally... normally I watch the Japanese sub on Myspace Videos, but something was wrong with that particular episode... imagine my anger when I went back and saw it was working perfectly AFTER I wrote the chapter.**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Yeah, lots of the male characters are actually voiced by girls... like in One Piece (does anyone else watch that?) Luffy is voiced by a girl in the Japanese audio, but I think it's okay 'cause it fits.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Ehehehe... well, when I thought up Saya's past, I was thinking about the rest of the characters in FMA... I hope it's not blown like way out of reasoning for an FMA character anyways.**

**L is 4 LOVE: I'm glad you think so! I hope to write a book sometime in the future when I have the time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Stand Still and Think

Izumi sighed when Ed finished speaking. "She's been through a lot," she said quietly.

Ed didn't answer.

Izumi suddenly looked up. "Ed, you like her very much, don't you?"

Two red spots suddenly appeared in Ed's cheeks. He opened his mouth to deny it, but something held him back… he couldn't lie to his Sensei, especially when she was likely to knife him or something for lying, but he found his tongue useless when it came to trying to tell her the truth.

Izumi chuckled. "I'm glad you've found someone, Ed. It will be good for you, and for her."

"Do you think there's anything I can do to help?" It spilled out unexpectedly. Ed swallowed, bracing himself for an Izumi-attack... "I mean… I, um…"

His teacher watched him turn even redder and smiled kindly. "I believe what you've done for her is enough for now."

Ed blinked. "What have I done?"

"You've been next to her and encouraged her."

Ed looked a little guilty. "It's the other way around mostly…"

"But by being someone she can take care of, she's found reason to move forwards. You can give yourself credit for that. Anyways," she said, seeing Ed about to protest again, "taking care of someone, and knowing there's another living being that relies on you…" Her face suddenly became hard. "… that gives such strong reason to your meaning to live," she said, almost to herself.

Ed blinked, then looked at the table. "I guess…"

Izumi stood. "Get to bed. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Huh? Sensei?"

Izumi nodded to him. "Good night."

"…good night Sensei…"

* * *

The next morning…

Ed made a face. "What's with this? 'Stay here and cool your heads'? Even if she leaves us here, we won't have a problem."

Izumi had taken a boat and had left Ed and Al on a deserted island in the middle of a big lake.

Al chuckled. "She said no alchemy. Somehow, it seems like our training back then."

"I wonder if Sensei thinks we haven't improved at all or something," Ed said, looking towards the spot on the lake where the boat had disappeared.

Winry sat on the edge of the boat, looking back. "Wait a second! Ed! Al!" She turned to Saya. "Do something! Make them turn the boat around!"

Saya groaned and leaned back. "If Izumi-san is as much like my mom as I think she is, I'm not doing anything. Besides, they aren't going to die there, so I'm not worried."

"'They aren't going to die, so you're not worried'…" Winry repeated in astonishment. "You've traveled with them for the past four years and y-"

"Know just a little more about their abilities and situations than you do, Winry." Saya grinned. "They're not going to die from something like this."

Winry wasn't satisfied. She turned to Izumi. "What's your intention?!"

Izumi smiled. "What… eh?"

"Yeah," said Sig, who was rowing the boat.

"No, not just 'yeah'," Winry argued. "How could you just abandon the two of them on a deserted island? I don't see the point!"

"Even if you say that…"

"Yeah."

Winry got so agitated, she stood, upsetting the balance of the boat. "I don't get it! What are you thinking?!"

"It's alright…" said Izumi. "It's alright to stand still and think once in a while. For the two of them, it's necessary." She flicked her eyes towards Saya. "I might say the same thing about you was well young lady, if you travel with them. I don't have authority over you since you're not my student, but you might take the afternoon to find a quiet spot where you can think uninterrupted."

Saya made a face. "I might…"

Izumi hit Saya on the head. "Just do it."

Saya clutched her head and her chest. "Yes ma'am…"

Izumi blinked. "Is something wrong with your chest?"

"Oh, I broke a rib and fractured a couple several days ago. If I take the next few days easy, I'll be good as new!"

Izumi narrowed her eyes, but left the subject alone.

* * *

Ed and Al walked along the beach quietly.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

Ed got an evil glint in his eye. "Want to run away?"

Al sweatdropped. "That's impossible! I don't know how to swim!"

Ed blinked. "Oh, come to think of it, neither do I. That's right… our bodies are different from that time."

* * *

Saya sat in a tree and leaned against the trunk with a sigh. There would be nothing to do for tonight or tomorrow morning, which meant she had time for some serious thinking.

Had Corazon really loved her mother? Had he just gone mad with all the losses he had suffered? If maybe, if she had been born before he had been hurt so much, if maybe, she could have discovered the man Mama had loved, would she have been able to love him…? Could she have been a regular child… never having had to carry all this pain?

Saya groaned and clutched her head. Thinking about all these things was annoying, but she knew she had to figure something out before Ed and Al came back, or else they'd suspect something was wrong sooner or later… and this was her problem, not theirs.

Though to be sure, thinking about all this deep stuff wasn't her strong point…

* * *

"'All is one, one is all,'" Ed grinned as they cut through the undergrowth.

Al chuckled. "I can understand now, but back then…"

"Yeah, I was clueless as to what she was saying back then," Ed laughed. They came to a familiar clearing spread with leaves.

Suddenly, there was a sound in the bushes to the right.

Ed blinked. "It's a fox…"

Al chuckled. "Look, two!"

Both brothers looked at each other, then began to laugh.

Covered up by the sound of their laughter, blue light flared for just a second in the woods before disappearing, and a small figure followed them further into the words.

* * *

Saya jumped out of the tree, landing softly so she wouldn't jar her ribs too much. She was hungry from too much thinking. Strolling into town, she wondered whether there would be anywhere where she could buy an apple.

Walking into a grocery store, she picked one up and bounced it in her palm. Flipping a coin to the person behind the cash register, she took a bite out of it and started wandering down the streets.

A child's laughter met her ears and she turned to the source: a child hand in hand with his parents. Her heart froze.

"Mommy! Can I get some candy on the way home?"

"No dear, you have to save your appetite for dinner."

"I'll eat it after dinner! Please?"

"Listen to your mother Kris," the father chided. His son made puppy eyes at him, and the scene froze for a moment… "…hold on one second."

The father disappeared inside the very grocery store where Saya had just purchased her apple. A moment later, he brought out a small bag and gave it to the mother. "I thought some parsley would do good for tonight's soup," he said lamely, discretely slipping several pieces of hard candy into his son's hand.

The mother obviously noticed, but she let it go; only raised her eyebrows at her husband before taking her child's hand. "Soup isn't for dinner tonight," she whispered in his ear.

The child chuckled, delighted with his secret, and let himself be swung between his parents as they continued on their way home.

Saya watched them go, her face expressionless, before she took another bite out of her apple and chewed it calmly, continuing her wanderings in the opposite direction.

* * *

Al sat in the water for about fifteen minutes. Ed sat on the bank before stretching and calling, "How is it?"

Al chuckled and stood. Coming out of the water, water flowed out of the chinks in the armor. Opening up his breastplate, water gushed out, and three flopping fish.

The brothers grinned at each other and made thumbs up. "We've got dinner!"

"Make sure you dry yourself properly, or you'll rust," Ed reminded Al.

Al waved a hand. "Yes Nii-san."

Ed started up the fire while Al cleaned the fish. A comfortable silence settled. When the fire had gotten hot enough, Ed stood and stretched. "Al, I'm going to go look at something."

Al nodded. "Okay. I'll watch the fish."

As Ed walked into the forest, he felt oddly vulnerable without a pair of eyes he trusted watching his back, but he also felt he was being watched…

The silence of the forest offered time for thinking, and unexpectedly, Saya's face appeared in his mind. He shook his head, but the image stayed there. Saya, making him drink milk, telling him he was a bean, screaming her head off at random moments, being insane on his birthday, never touching orange juice, making him smile when he was feeling down…

He scowled and concentrated on finding the tree where he was sure he would find thirty tally marks made by a knife wielded by a smaller hand…

* * *

Having finished her apple, Saya walked through the surrounding fields chewing on a blade of grass thoughtfully. Looking at the sky, she saw the sun was starting to set.

"Looks like it's going to be a quiet evening…" she murmured with a grin. "Well, it's been a long time since I've had a quiet evening… no one to call short, no insane mechanic waving around a wrench, no suit of armor trying to keep everything under control… That's right, this is how it always used to be, wasn't it?"

Making a face, she kicked a pebble down the path. She had no intention of going back to the meat shop tonight. She hadn't slept under the stars since before she started traveling with Ed and Al.

Ed… Saya stopped walking for a second as a picture of his face filled her mind. Ed… thinking about him made her feel weird… Gently, she touched the silver bell hanging on her belt and made it chime. She smiled slightly, barely hearing the return echo from the direction of the lake.

* * *

Ed touched the bark of a tree where thirty tally marks had been knifed into it. Memories swarmed him for a moment before he felt a painful grip on his ear.

"Nii-san, come here," Al said sternly, dragging Ed away back to camp.

"Ouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchouch!"

The three fish were half eaten and lying on the ground, and the fire was out. Ed stared. "What is this?"

"What do you mean 'what is this'? You don't have to eat like this just because you're hungry," Al grumbled.

"It wasn't me," Ed said.

"What? But there's a handprint…"

Ed knelt. "Look closely. This is a right hand." Ed pressed the dirt with his right hand. The automail made a different handprint than the other right hand, a human hand.

Al blinked. "But who was it?"

"It might be… him," Ed said.

"He's here? Impossible…"

Ed stood. "Sensei might have brought us here to do something about it." He walked back into the forest.

"Nii-san? Where are you going?"

"Let's investigate it while we find food."

A little way in, Ed climbed a tree to get a better view. _Where is he…?_

As Al waded through the undergrowth, he spotted some mushrooms and chuckled. "Found Nii-san's food." Picking them, he spotted a small figure in the distance. "Nii-san! Look here!"

The figure ran away.

"Nii-san? I wonder what happened…"

Ed hung from a branch. "Did you call me Al?"

"Nii-san!" Al blinked, then looked in the direction that the figure had disappeared. "That just now was…"

* * *

Winry looked a little sadly at the empty table setting. "I wonder where Saya went," she said out loud.

Izumi took a bite of food. "She'll be back. She doesn't strike me as the type of person who abandons people easily."

Winry had a flashback of Saya's bandages. "That's one way to put it…"

"She doesn't abandon people easily, but she probably has a hard time making herself able to trust others." Izumi took another bite. "Getting along with people is one thing, being able to trust them is completely different. Hurry up and eat."

"But-"

"Eat. Worrying about her isn't going to do anyone any good, yourself least of all if you starve yourself."

* * *

Ed and Al sat around a small fire in the clearing later, after the sun had set that night. "We've searched the whole island, but that person wasn't here after all," Al sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing? I somewhat understand what Sensei wanted to say anyways," Ed chuckled. He looked into the fire. "We got the answer that time… but that wasn't enough. Honestly, then… we should have realized that transmuting mother was a mistake."

"It's possible what we're trying to do now could all be…" Al didn't need to continue. "Sensei probably already knows."

Ed looked into the sky. Beyond the smoke of the fire, he suddenly spotted a star and smiled. "Remember that time Saya told us that the stars were a lot of fireworks?"

"Yeah…" Al suddenly looked up. "Nii-san…"

Ed eyed Al warily. "…what?"

"Do you l-"

Ed coughed loudly. "It's getting late," he said loudly. He was experiencing the same frustrating feeling that he couldn't lie or tell the truth to Al, the same as he had experienced with Izumi last night. "Time to go to sleep." He lay down where he was and rolled over with his back to Al.

Al just sighed. "It's taken a while though… what took you so long?"

Ed was thankful he had turned his back to Al, so Al couldn't see his face turn red. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Using her jacket as a pillow, Saya lay down against a tree for the night and looked at the sky. The stars shone quietly down at her, offering comfort, but no answers to her questions. For a moment, she wondered what Ed would say if she told him…

Then she laughed to herself. Ed was a _guy_. How do you expect a _guy_ to be able to help a girl with her emotions? No way.

There was a lot to think about now she had actually let it all catch up to her. Putting a hand to her forehead, she let the coolness of the metal sink into her head.

Did Corazon really love her mother? Was killing him really the right thing to do? What if she had let him live instead of killing him? Could she have learned… well, maybe not love him, but how to get along with him? Should she have talked to him, made him stop killing instead of taking the easy way out?

And then there was the fact itself… Saya shuddered. She had killed a human being, a fellow human being who had a mind. She looked away from the stars and tried to fill the sudden emptiness in her stomach by curling into a ball. It didn't work.

_"He won't be able to kill anyone anymore. Isn't that worth it? It's what you wanted, isn't it?"_

Ed's words floated back to her suddenly, and Saya blinked. Come to think of it… isn't that why she had jumped out the hospital window to hunt him down in the first place? Ed was right… but it still didn't make her feel much better about having to kill someone.

It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't need to know the answers to those questions. She could wonder and torture herself over them… but the answers weren't going to fall out of the sky, or anywhere else. A peace settled in her mind like a soft blanket once she came to that conclusion. Maybe… maybe she would find the answers someday far in the future, but it didn't really matter once one looked at it in a proper way.

One thing at a time, one step at a time. Saya remembered her promise to Ed and Al. In return for saving her life, give back their bodies. Afterwards… she figured she'd keep traveling with them, if they decided to keep traveling. Interesting things seemed bound to happen wherever those two were… that was, if they still let her.

Ed… thinking about him, alongside her newfound realizations, one more hit her like a thunderbolt…

Saya closed her eyes and sighed, exhilarated, amused, and exasperated, feeling the thrill in her blood. "I guess I must've fallen for him a long time ago…" she whispered to the sky.

Though she finally realized it, she quickly turned away from that idea. It was like a beautiful bubble, and she was desperately terrified it would burst and disappear if she looked at it too long… just like other soap bubbles.

Something else too… she had been wrong. Ed had helped her… more than he ever knew. Just he and Al, by being there all the time, they had provided something in her life that she had desperately needed… something that wouldn't break no matter what, something that could weather through everything… a constant.

Reaching up with one hand, she made feeble attempts to try to touch a star, dimly wondering if Ed might have looked at the same one, before putting both hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

And with those thoughts, both painful and comforting, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Izumi stood in front of her students. Mason stood in the water, pushing the boat up on shore. "Did you remember?"

"Yes."

"Did you realize?"

Neither brother answered for a moment before Al spoke up. "Um, what you're trying to say is…"

"We did try to alchemize mother," Ed stated. "The result is what exists here."

"But we want to regain everything because of that."

Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Do you intend to get back what you lost through a mistake by committing another mistake?"

"What we may be doing is wrong, but…" Ed clenched his fist. "Then what should we do? We will keep moving forward because… we live."

There was a dead silence, then Izumi sighed. "Very well then, I-"

Saya popped up from the boat, making everybody jump. "Boo! Didn't expect to see me here, did you?"

Ed sweatdropped. "No actually…"

Al chuckled.

Saya shielded her eyes from the sun and surveyed the island. She whistled. "You two survived here for a whole month when you were, what, nine and ten? I'm impressed!"

"What do you think?" Ed grumbled. "You think we'd let something let something like this kill us?"

Saya peered at him closely. "Hey, I think you grew about 1/64th of an inch since the last the time I've seen you! Congratulations, you're 1/64th of an inch closer to not being chibi anymore!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! You're still shorter than I am!"

She laughed. Jumping down from the boat, she poked his forehead. "And not likely to grow anymore, chibi-san, don't forget that! Short and proud forever!" She pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him. "Take that."

Ed twitched. "Hey now…"

Izumi whacked them both on their heads. "Now isn't the time for this," she told them before looking into the forest. "Is someone there?"

"What are you talking about Sensei?" Al asked. "There's always been someone here. I wonder if it's that masked person…"

Mason waved his hand. "That's not possible, considering that person was me."

Ed froze. "W-what?!"

Izumi made a face. "I couldn't let you both die at that time, so I made him look after you. But I said, now isn't the time for this."

In the bushes edging the shore, a small boy with a big smile and purple eyes stood, one eye covered by his long dark green hair.

Saya's hackles went up, and she growled. "That kid… I don't like him." All the things her mother had taught her about alchemy and the human body was screaming against this kid. Something was _wrong_… undeniably and unspeakably _wrong_…

"Is he working with you Mason-san?" Al asked.

Mason waved a hand in denial. "I only scared you guys back then. She made me watch over you so you wouldn't die."

"Then why did you attack us?"

"Izumi-san told me to train you guys a little…"

"What the hell!" Ed exclaimed. "That wasn't just a 'little', we were seriously about to die!"

"That's right! You went too far against children!" Al argued.

Izumi made a fist menacingly. "Ah, geez, stop complaining about old times! I've already said this isn't the time for this!!"

"We're sorry!" Ed and Al hurriedly said.

Izumi walked forward.

"Sensei?"

"He's only a child. He might have stolen his parent's boat and ended up here. If that's the case-" Suddenly blood gushed of her mouth and she bent over coughing.

"Sensei!"

"Izumi-san!" Saya clapped her hands and ran forward, placing her hands on Izumi's shoulders. Her eyes widened. "Izumi-san, you-"

The kid yelled in fear and grabbed a rock. There was a flash of blue light.

Al looked up. "Nii-san, that light!"

"He's an alchemist!" Ed ran forward and pinned the kid to the ground. The kid flailed wildly, trying to get free. His fist hit Ed on the side of his head. Ed yelled and grabbed the fist, then his eyes widened. "This guy turned his hand into stone?"

Suddenly, with another flash of blue light, the kid's clothes disappeared in a cloud of leaves, and the rock fell off his hand onto the ground. Ed leaped up. "What the hell! This guy's clothes…!"

The kid curled into a ball and sobbed.

"What are you doing? He's only a child!" Izumi snapped, taking off her outer jacket and using it to cover the boy.

"But this guy might have come here after us!" Ed protested.

"Come after you? Are you a wanted criminal at that age?" She picked up the frightened child and held him close. "Where did you come from?" she murmured softly. "Who are your parents?"

"I don't know…"

"Your name?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything," the child whimpered, before sobbing even harder.

Izumi hugged the child. "You don't have to cry." The child gave a little gasp. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

The child returned the hug, his tears stopping.

Saya felt a strong need to punch something or someone into a pulp. There was something inexplicably WRONG with this kid, couldn't anyone feel it but her?! Ed thought the kid might be one of the Homunculus, but that wasn't why she wanted the kid to disappear. There was something wrong, just _wrong_, and it made the hairs stand up on the nape of her neck. And his eyes…

**Next: Suspicion of the kid is starting to lead to actions that may or may not be a little out of hand... what is all of this going to lead too? **

**(well anyone who's watched the anime already knows, but try to bear with me)**


	40. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note: Okay, chapter FORTY!! 'swoons' But the bad news is, school's started... T.T **

**JuniperScaymoore: Wow, burning the midnight oil, huh? I'm probably going to have to do that often this year... oh well, I'll be able to sneak more time on the computer! **

**Your favourite plushie: O.o Fangirls are really... scary... Actually, I can think of several other words to describe them, but I won't write them down. They're... interesting... people. We'll see where this leads, anyways. **

**L is 4 LOVE: Yeah, this had to happen sometime. I'll do my best with it! 'hits head repeatedly' WHY does Ed never have a suitable opening in his life for romance?! It would be so much easier for me that way!!**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Thanks! Sunshine and rainbows and Superman chickens for you! Honestly though, is 'The Sleepy Faerie' supposed to be some sort of oxymoron for you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty: Sleeping Beauty

The child was brought back to the meat shop. He sat gobbling plateloads of meat and lettuce right off the grill. Izumi watched him tenderly. When Sig brought in yet another plate of meat, the child reached for it with his fork, but Izumi tapped his hand away.

"These aren't cooked yet," she chided.

The child gave in easily, turning back to finishing the food on his plate.

"I'm glad you guys made it back alive," Winry smiled at Ed and Al. They stood on the second floor balcony of the shop, watching Mason roughhouse with some of the neighborhood kids in the yard.

"Don't assume we would die so easily," Ed grumbled.

Winry chuckled. "So… did Sensei forgive you?"

There was a silence before Al answered, "That would be difficult."

"What?"

Ed looked at the skyline of the city. "We went against Sensei's teachings. We knew that we were merely a part of the flow of the world, but we were conceited, and thought there was a world within us too, and we tried to change the flow."

"What we've done is unforgivable," said Al.

Winry digested that for a moment before she frowned. "That's weird. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes!" She started to stomp away. "I'll go ask Sensei about it and ask if she's never made a mistake in her life…"

Ed and Al grabbed her. "Wait Winry, cut it out!" Ed ordered.

"Sensei already knows, so… okay, Winry?" Al said.

Winry paused before she relaxed. "I see… so what are you going to do now?"

Ed blinked. "Well…"

"That kid?"

He scowled. "Sensei trusts him too easily just because he has no memories"

"But she notified the police about him, right? And she said she would keep custody of him until they got some information about him."

"I hope he's just a lost child," Al said.

There was a silence before Winry blinked. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Saya since she went on the boat to pick you guys up."

"Oh, the Bomb? She's sleeping."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Ed and Al looked a little uncomfortable. "Well… when all's said and done, she really did break her ribs only a week ago, and she's been fairly active ever since," Ed said.

"She must've been pushing herself hard lately to keep up, so we thought it might be better to just let her sleep since this is a quiet day. We never know what we're going to have to do next," Al finished.

Winry sighed. "I guess even Saya has a limit then…"

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sleeping, except for Ed and Al. 

Ed and Al knelt outside the kid's door. Ed was trying to pick it. "Let's stop this Nii-san," Al protested. "Sensei put a lock on that with alchemy. She'll find out if we open it!"

Ed made a face. "Then…"

They went upstairs into the room above the kid's room and transmuted a hole in the ceiling. Though the room they had to go into was Saya's, she slept soundly through the whole thing. Ed jumped down. "Al, fix it later."

"What?"

Ed looked around the room for the bed, but when he spotted it, it was untouched. No kid. He narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna play?"

Ed whirled towards the window. The kid was hanging upside-down by his feet in front of the window. The kid smiled. "What a relief! Everyone's dead, so I was bored."

Al climbed down. Ed made a face. "They're not dead… they're sleeping."

"So what should we play? I know!" The kid suddenly jumped down and leaped across the room. Just as quickly, he was back with a mouse in his hand. "See? You were playing with this last time, weren't you?" He poked the mouse, which was squeaking, terrified.

Al blinked. "So you were watching us that whole time…"

The kid squeezed the mouse, laughing as it tossed its head back and forth frantically.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Hey, let it go," he said, stepping forwards.

The kid moved out of his reach. "No!"

"You shouldn't play with an animal's life!"

The kid started jumping all over the room. "I play I play I play I play I play I play I play I play!"

"H-hey, be quiet! You're going to wake everybody up!" When the kid didn't listen, Ed clapped his hands together. "Damn…"

He transmuted a rope out of the bedsheet, which wound itself around the kid's ankles. Surprised, the kid fell and dropped the mouse. He inspected the rope around his ankles and laughed. "Wow, amazing!"

Saya poked her head in the hole, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Huh… Ed? Al? What are you two doing?" she mumbled.

Ed looked up. "Crap… Sorry about the noise Bomb. We'll be done in a minute."

"S'okay… but what are you doing?"

"You can do that too, right?" Ed asked, turning his attention back to the kid.

"No…"

"Don't lie!" Ed snapped. "You transmuted a rock on the island, and your clothes were made from alchemy too, right?"

"Nii-san, that's not a very nice way to ask…"

"Al, you saw it too. This guy performed a transmutation without a circle. Sensei, Bomb, and I are about the only ones who can do that. But Sensei pretended like she didn't notice… something is weird about all of this." The kid tried to untie the rope, without success. "What's wrong? Undo it with alchemy."

The kid started to thrash. "Take it off! Take it off!"

Al touched Ed's shoulder. "Nii-san, he has nothing to do with those people."

"Al, I remember his face from somewhere…"

"TAKE IT OFF!!" Suddenly with a flash of blue light, the bed twisted and became part of the kid's body.

Saya yelled. "The hell happened?!"

"Nii-san! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I can't transmute a human and a bed together to begin with!"

The door slammed open. "I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF THE NOISE!" Izumi roared, kicking Ed and Al across the room.

"Hey." Sig tapped her shoulder and pointed. Izumi gasped.

The kid wailed in fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Turn it back! Turn it back! Turn it back!"

Ed leaped up. "Sensei, we didn't have anything to do with this!"

"It's true!" said Al. "Nii-san is a frequent liar, but he's telling the truth today!"

"Al, you…"

Izumi touched the bed and sighed. "I know. I never taught you nonsense alchemy like this. If you had ever created a chimera, which combines two living things, this might be understandable…"

"Turn it back! Turn it back! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Don't cry!" Izumi barked.

The kid immediately stopped. Izumi smiled and took the boy's hand. "It's okay. Can you remember your original form? Just remember it… slowly… slowly…"

The blue light flared. The bed resumed its normal shape, and the kid fell into Izumi's arms, sobbing.

"You idiot apprentices!" Izumi roared. "What did you do to this child?!"

"We're sorry Sensei!" Ed and Al chorused.

"But we were worried," said Ed. "What if he's one of the guys after us?"

"Who are you being chased by?" Sig asked.

Ed looked at the floor. "They call themselves Homunculus…"

Saya yawned. "I agree with Al… I don't think that kid is one of them though," she said.

Ed looked up. "What?"

She yawned again. "If we're all done here, I'm going back to sleep. G'night." She clapped her hands and fixed the floor before falling back into bed.

* * *

Instead of going straight back to bed, as Izumi, Sig, and Al did, Ed went to Saya's room. Buried in her blankets, Saya slept soundly as Ed gently sat on the bed. He had seen her sleeping before, but this was somewhat different. He had never seen her look so tired before. 

Reaching down, he straightened her bangs. He could almost feel her heartbeat through his hand, and something woke up in his chest. It scared him as it surged through his body, he tensed. His pulse quickened, and his hand twitched.

Saya stirred gently. Ed froze and held his breath, but she didn't wake up. She just turned over and went back to sleep. "Ed… Al…" she mumbled.

He quietly crept out of her room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"That's extra work for me since lost track of them. I'm pretty busy you know." The Fuhrer's secretary spoke into the phone quietly, so as not to disturb her superior in the other room. "Their teacher lives in a city called Dublith. They may be there." 

"Then shall I head there?" Envy asked. "I can leave Greed to Lust and Gluttony, right?"

"Yes. They have not given up on the Philosopher's Stone. Create an opportunity for them again."

Envy made a face. "You're the youngest, but you give orders like an elder."

"I want them to make the Philosopher's Stone, but I don't want them to poke their heads into the Ishbal case. You know why, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I know their weak spot. It'll be easy."

"Don't overdo it."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Why don't the Homunculus make the Philosopher's Stone themselves?" Izumi asked the next morning. 

"They said it's because they can't use alchemy," Ed answered.

"Then that child is not one."

"Yes, but… there is no alchemy in this world that allows one to reconstruct his body. But he…"

"Also," Al added. "He performed a transmutation without a circle like Sensei and Nii-san, and Saya-san. That-"

"Al!" Ed interrupted. "That's because…"

"Al, do you not remember?" Izumi asked.

"Remember what?"

Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Ed, you remember it?"

Ed met her gaze. "The Gate, right?"

Izumi nodded. Sig pointedly left the room to give them privacy to talk about this.

Ed looked at the table. "Is it because I saw it? Was that thing the 'truth'?"

"Truth?"

"I couldn't understand what was going on at the time. It felt like a massive amount of information was shoved into my head… but suddenly I started to see things I didn't know about alchemy. It felt like I was just one step away from the complete theory of human transmutation. In the Gate I realized I could still make it in time… that I could still…"

There was a silence. "When I came too," Al said, "I realized I was in this body, and the thing that was supposed to be our mom wasn't there."

"I saw the 'truth' there. That's why I can perform transmutations without a circle, and how I was able to attach Al's soul."

"You believe that thing was the 'truth'?" Izumi asked quietly. "Wasn't that thing merely an explanation of how a magic trick is done?" Without waiting for an answer, she stood and started to leave the room.

"Sensei! I just remembered," Ed said. "I think I saw him back there. If so, he's not human! He's-"

"There's something I want to confirm. We'll do things after that."

"Sensei!"

"I forbid you to go near him. Got that?" Izumi left the room.

Sig was waiting for her. "Izumi."

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go check." She took several pills from a few different bottles. "Please, let me go alone."

"So they don't know why a Homunculus is born?"

Izumi swallowed the pills. "Their friend probably don't know either. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Ed and Al went to Saya's room. She was still sleeping. 

"This is weird," Al said. "She doesn't usually do this. Sleep so long, I mean. She's slept for almost twenty-four hours…"

"We need to tell her what's going on too," Ed groaned. "She'd kill us if we didn't tell her everything…"

Suddenly Saya sat bolt upright. Her eyes half open, she slowly turned to face the brothers. She stared at them blankly.

Ed and Al both tensed. "That's kind of freaky…"

There was a silence…

Suddenly, Saya laughed and punched the air. "SLEEPING COMPLETE!" she yelled.

"The hell is that about?!" Ed yelled.

Saya grinned. "Well what else can I say? I'm done sleeping! What time is it?"

"It's almost noon," Al answered.

Saya's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?! How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a full day," Ed grumbled.

Saya pounded them both into the wall. "Why the hell didn't you two wake me up?!" she roared. "You think I can trust you guys to take care of yourselves without me for a whole day?! I bet you guys did something incredibly stupid while I wasn't watching! What happened? Tell me everything!"

Ed and Al twitched in their craters on the wall.

Saya sweatdropped. "Crap, did I overdo it…?"

* * *

Fury, Havoc, Falman and Hawkeye were all unpacking their boxes from the transfer when the doors burst open. 

"GENTLEMEN WELCOME!" somebody bellowed… a certain somebody with pink stars. Fury, Havoc, and Falman started running around, panicking. "I, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, WELCOME YOU TO CENTRAL WITH ALL MY HEART!! HAHAHAHA!!"

Havoc was the first to realize something was wrong and slapped the guy lightly on the cheek. "Stop joking around and get back to work, you."

The pink stars wilted. Fury laughed. "Lieutenant Breda…"

Breda laughed and took off his disguise. "But we don't know when that man might attack. Best be ready for him."

"The Major isn't here right now," Hawkeye said, picking up a stack of books and putting them on the table.

Breda blinked. "Oh, really?"

"He went on an investigation with a superior who was assigned to carry on Brigadier General Hughes' position in the Military Court."

"Oh, who is it?"

Hawkeye looked up. "I think it was Frank…"

Falman made a face. "Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer?"

Fury looked at him. "You know him?"

Falman picked up a box. "He's a man loyal to his military duties."

"Huh? But isn't that a good thing?"

"Military duties… it means he's a man who likes wars."

* * *

At that moment, Armstrong was actually sitting across from Archer in the train going south. He hummed uncomfortably for a moment before speaking. "Lieutenant Colonel, I know I have said this many times, but-" 

Archer held up a hand. "'You don't know where the Elric Brothers went.' What are you, a phonograph or something?"

"There is no proof they headed south!"

"Be silent. It is already clear that they went south."

"Did you put watchmen on them?! They are not traitors…"

"Perhaps. But I have no intention of letting them run around free like Mustang… for the upcoming war."

* * *

Saya sighed and sat in a chair. "So that's what happened, huh?" 

"What do you think?" Ed asked. "Is the kid a Homunculus or not?"

"I've got a bad feeling about him, but I'm not sure. Did he really fuse himself with a bed last night?"

"You saw it, didn't you? You woke up," Ed pointed out.

Saya winced. "I was hoping that was a bad dream."

"It wasn't."

Saya crossed her arms and stood, walking to the door. "But before do anything else…"

Ed blinked. "What's wrong?"

Saya's stomach grumbled loudly. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm hungry," she said impishly. "If I've slept twenty-four hours, I've missed three meals. Hey Sig-san! Is there anything to eat?"

The door closed. Ed's eyebrow twitched. "Hey now…"

Al chuckled. "I'm glad Saya-san's feeling better, anyways."

"She could pay a little more attention to the current situation," Ed grumbled. "There might be a Homunculus in the same house that we're staying in, and the first thing she thinks about is _food_?"

"Well, she has been sleeping for a long time…"

"That's her problem! She can eat whenever she wants, but she might show enough tact to care more about our situation at the momen-"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Saya said, coming back into the room. She was talking into a banana like a phone (ring ring ring ring ring ring, bananaphone… haha). As she spoke, Ed got redder and redder, stress marks kept popping up on his forehead, and steam started pouring out of his ears. "The chibi was too loud. Oh, no, no, he's nice, but he's too short and single-minded. Might I mention he's also paranoid to the point that it's unhealthy? And I'm a doctor, so I should know! He also has weak bones because he doesn't drink enough milk so he doesn't get enough calcium. But I'm serious! He's so small, he's like a flea-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE ESCAPES THE WRATH OF THE SHOE BECAUSE HE CAN FIT BETWEEN THE CRACKS?!?!" Ed roared, chasing her out of the room. "COME BACK HERE! WHEN I CATCH YOU I'M GONNA-!"

"Whatever you're going to do, you've got to catch me first! And I didn't say that!" Saya laughed and ran for her life, peeling her banana and taking a big bite out of it.

"DON'T EAT WHILE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY! TAKE ME SERIOUSLY DAMMIT!!"

"How am I supposed to keep up my strength if I don't? This is my first food in a whole day! Anyways, potassium is good for you! Want a bite?"

"THE HELL I DO!!"

Al sweatdropped as loud bangs and crashes followed their chase all over the house. "Um…"

* * *

Eventually, Sig and Izumi grabbed Ed and Al and threw the pair into their room. Izumi stationed Mason outside their room, and in no uncertain terms, told Mason not to let them out, under no circumstances. 

Saya, having forgotten about Izumi's reputation for a moment, had asked playfully if they would be let out if the shop was set on fire. Izumi had just glared at Saya and asked in return if _she_ was planning anything like that with the explosives in that pouch of hers.

Silenced by the glare more than the question, Saya had gone back to her room. She certainly wasn't inclined to help Winry bathe the strange child downstairs in the bathroom.

**Next: Archer and Armstrong arrive in Dublith. Archer has no good intentions for our group, what does he have planned? A new Homunculus appears!**


	41. Arrested

**Author's Note: Is it just me, or does Greed have an uncanny resemblance to Hughes? Not so much in the anime, but in the manga, I remember the first time I read it I was all confused because of that… I might also say THANKS for SEVEN reviews in what, the three hours since I posted the last chaper? This chapter was already written up, so don't expect double update in one day too often, but I might occassionally do it. Special treat to all my faithful readers!**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: 'spazzes' It's sooooo hard to find an opening for romance in this series!! All I can do is their reactions to stuff that happens to the other until I find SOME TIME, and I've watched the next seven episodes at least six times each looking for one... 'spazz spazz spazz spazz'**

**Your favourite plushie: It doesn't matter the show, if there are boys in the anime, there will be fangirls. 'looks around for the fangirl-proof force field' Now if anyone wants to hide with me and live their lives in peace, they are allowed to do so as soon as I find the darn thing...**

**JuniperScaymoore: I'll try... XD I have to say this is my first fanfic, so not too experienced with fluff and things like that. I've been reading other fanfics though too, so trying to get ideas from that. 'nods wisely'**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: O.o Moofy... now who would that be? I have a picture of a chibi-ized cow in mind... I think girls like Ed because he doesn't pay attention to them, and he's got that... I dunno, spark. I have to say I like him, though I'm not an obsessed fangirl.**

**delilahnesss (anon): Wow... Cookie Monster's been reading my story? Sounds like it... Haha, jk jk. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the fact that you actually took the time to read... was it forty chapters?**

**kyoskitten14: Thanks! I do try... I got scared half-to death as I was writing this chapter though, knowing what Izumi's going to do in the next chapter...**

**L is 4 LOVE: O.O ... what exactly are you implying?**

**AJ - Authoress: Teehee, thanks for your support! I'll see what I can do, I'm trying, but most of my time is going into writing THIS story, so once I'm done, maybe... I don't want to let go of Saya that easily! I think she's one of the best characters I've ever made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-One: Arrested

"Sorry, Izumi-san told me not to let you guys out," said Mason for the umpteenth time.

"And where did Sensei go?" Ed asked.

"Dunno. But she told me to prepare a boat, so maybe she's headed to the island again."

"Island? Why?"

"Dunno."

Ed noticed Al drawing a transmutation circle on the floor. "What are you doing, Al?"

Al shushed him and put the radio in the center of the circle. He transmuted a telephone to hang down from the ceiling from the room below.

Winry pulled a shirt over the child's head. "Here you go," she said with a smile. "Here, I'll take out your hair."

A blue light flashed and the phone hung from the ceiling. "Winry, sorry. We can't get out of our room…"

The child clutched Winry's arm. "Al? What did you guys do to this kid? He's frightened," she called up.

"Oh… well Winry, this may be weird, but there's something I want to ask. It's about his body."

Ed blinked. "Al what are you talking ab-"

"About this? I was surprised. I wonder what happened to him? The bases of his right arm and left leg are…"

Ed and Al stared at each other as the rest of Winry's statement was lost. Ed was trembling. "Al… what are you trying to say?"

"Nii-san, you said you saw his face across the gate? What if…"

Ed wasted no more time. He transmuted a hole in the floor and jumped through. Al came in after him.

Winry screamed. Sig opened the door, but Ed transmuted a blockade.

Mason watched Al nervously. "This is bad… if Izumi-san finds out…"

"We only need a few minutes," Al said.

Saya heard the noise from her room. She practically flew downstairs, passing Sig going upstairs on the way, and when she found the door blockaded, she simply clapped her hands together and put it back to normal.

"You guys!" Winry said, shielding the kid. "Sensei told you not to get close to him, right?"

"That's why I said we only need a few minutes!" Ed pushed her away and brought both of his hands with a thunk on either side of the terrified child's head. He struggled for breath. "There's no way… that was equivalent trade. I transmuted mom's body for my left leg, and affixed Al's soul with my right arm… those were equivalent trades!" He grabbed the boy's shirt and ripped it. A scar stood out on his right shoulder.

Saya narrowed her eyes. The boy's right arm and left leg had a more human skin tone than the rest of his body, which was eerily pale, too pale for her liking.

Ed grabbed the boy's arm. "Where did you get this scar?!"

The boy just stared at him, terrified.

"It's a wound from a fox…" Ed's hand was shaking. "_Is this my arm?!_"

Saya tensed. "What?!"

The child screamed in terror and ran to the window. Breaking it with alchemy, he jumped outside and ran.

"Wait you!" Ed roared, jumping out after him. Saya quickly followed.

"Ed, Saya, wait!" Sig yelled, jumping down through the hole in the ceiling, but it was too late. They were gone.

"Maybe…" Al said, "Maybe that boy's arm and leg are…"

* * *

Far away in a southern shantytown, former Lieutenant Yoki sighed, sitting in front of a small fire. 

"Hey, you. Did you find anything good?" Two thugs walked up to him.

"No… it's quite difficult," he bleated automatically.

They shrugged and walked off. "You know, you have to earn your keep here," they called back.

Yoki sighed again, then spotted a new group of people coming in. That in itself wasn't of much interest, people had been coming and going for three years. What was interesting was the man leading them… an Ishbalian with a scar like an X on his forehead. He gasped, then ran for the nearest telephone booth in town.

"A person from Ishbal with a scar on his face, it's the guy I heard about before!"

"Is this okay?" asked the Ishbalian leader, speaking with the leader of the shantytown. "We are…"

"I can tell from your skin and eye color," said the other man kindly. "You all are from Ishbal? This is a gathering place for those who can no longer stay in their homeland. There are criminals and corrupt soldiers. Quite strange isn't it?"

* * *

"100 grams of ham: 128 cens." 

Archer smiled. "I would like to see a person named Izumi."

"Chicken breast: 160 cens." Sig was doing a very good job of stonewalling the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Did the Elric Brothers come here?"

"Pork: 180 cens."

Winry and Mason watched through the door nervously. "Do you know them?" Mason asked. "Please get rid of them!"

"No way. I don't know what that person is thinking," Winry whispered back.

"We are here on military duty. There is no need to hide anything."

"Boneless chuck roast: 200 cens."

"Is there a girl named Hanabi Saya here?"

"Ground beef and pig: 98 cens."

Armstrong stepped forward. "Leave this to me."

So saying, he stripped off his coat and dropped it on the floor. Then he began to flex, looking at Sig right in the eye.

Sig responded in kind. He flexed, the bulging muscle ripping through both his shirt and his apron.

Armstrong's eyes widened. He started to raise a hand…

"Wait Major!" Winry yelled, coming out of the back room. "Those three are… huh?"

Armstrong and Sig shook hands. Armstrong's pink stars were sparkling madly, and he had tears in his eyes.

"It… it looks like they became friends through their muscles," Mason said hesitantly.

"The hell…?"

"And where are those three, little miss?" Archer asked with a smile.

Winry internally winced.

* * *

Saya easily kept pace with Ed. "Ed, what's going on?" she demanded. "You said that boy's arm and leg…" 

Ed didn't answer. "Hey, wait!" he yelled. "I'm sorry I got mad all of a sudden, just wait!"

The child had no intention of doing so. He merged himself with a wall and passed through it.

Ed clapped his hands and was about to make a gateway through it when he suddenly stopped and made a face. "Really, I'm in a hurry you know…" He turned. "Wha-"

A man stood there in ragged clothes. Saya shivered, the man's voice was raspy, and there was something _wrong_ about him. Not in the same way the boy was, but still wrong nevertheless…

"I heard you're a State Alchemist," he said, "but you're interested in Human Transmutation."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a rumor going around. You used your little brother as a specimen and transmuted his sou- ACK!" The man was unable to continue from Saya's kick to the belly, forcing all the air out of his lungs.

He wheezed for breath as Saya towered above him, fury in her eyes. "Repeat that and see what happens to you," she hissed.

The man flapped his hands madly. "I'm trying to take you all to a safe place! You, that State Alchemist, and his monster of a little brother-"

Al picked the man up by the back of his shirt. "What was that about the little brother?"

The man's response was to whip off Al's head with a flick of his tail.

Wait…

Saya blinked. This guy had a _tail_.

He jumped and clapped his hands. "Amazing, amazing! It really is empty inside, just like Tucker said!"

"Tucker-san?" Al said.

Ed clapped his hands together. "Why you…"

"Don't get so worked up! He's not human after all!"

"You're not getting away!" Ed transmuted a huge wall, cutting off the guy's escape route.

"Oh! Amazing!" the guy approved. "But…" He climbed up the wall like a lizard. "I'm amazing too!" he cackled, then he disappeared.

Ed, Al, and Saya just stared in astonishment. "What the…"

Saya whirled to face two military officers running up behind them. Archer smiled. "A chimera? Could it be one that escaped the 5th Laboratory?"

"Major! It's been a while," Al said cheerfully.

Armstrong nodded. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Archer. He is in charge of the military court."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Why are you in a country location like this…?"

"Military court? That's the same place as Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Al said. "Is the Lieutenant Colonel doing well?"

Neither man answered. "We want to ask you about that chimera and a few other things. Also…" Archer looked directly at Saya. "This girl is wanted for questioning about the death of the head of a mercenary organization."

Saya just gave Archer her coldest glare.

"Unfortunately, we have no time for that right now," said Ed, transmuting a doorway in the wall of stone. "Let's go."

Archer didn't move as the trio ran through. "A perfect chimera, eh?" he murmured quietly to himself. "I want it."

* * *

The boy sat on the tip of a triangular rooftop and sighed. He clapped his hands together, then tried to keep his balance while clapping his feet together as well. Suddenly, he started rolling forwards. He yelled as he was about to fall off the roof, but found himself dangling in the air. "Huh?" 

"Is 'huh' all you have to say?" Ed demanded, hoisting him up as Al supported him. Saya slid down the roof after them and sat on the roof's edge with them.

The kid looked at his hands, then at all of theirs. "Why are mine different from yours?" he asked.

Ed looked uncomfortable. He looked at his right hand. "These aren't my real limbs."

"Then are your real limbs okay?" When Ed didn't answer, he blinked. "Where are your real ones?"

Ed tensed.

"Hey, do you remember where you got this scar?" asked Al.

The child thought hard for a moment before he shook his head. "I don't know."

Ed and Al went farther up on the roof to talk privately, but Saya stayed behind to amuse the child.

"What about you?" asked the kid. "Are those your real limbs?"

Saya shook her head. "None of these are my real limbs."

"Where are your real ones?"

Saya stuck out her tongue. "Not here."

The kid made an annoyed face. "I know they're not here, so where are they?"

She gestured vaguely. "Somewhere."

"But where?"

"Out there."

"Argh! You're no fun!" the kid wailed, hitting her with his fists. Saya laughed. It occurred to her that though the kid's body was wrong for some reason, he was still a regular child inside.

* * *

Using the telescope on a gun to look closer, Archer focused on the child before handing it to Armstrong. "Look closely at the bottom of his right foot." 

Armstrong obeyed, then his eyes widened.

Archer smiled. "We can get closer to the mystery of the 5th Laboratory. Let's capture him and the girl."

"What about the Elric Brothers?"

"We've found someone more valuable in investigating the 5th Laboratory, and capturing the girl would be a wonderful way of controlling the Elric Brothers."

Armstrong needed only a second to realize what this meant and scowled. "You were planning to do this from the start."

"Perhaps… it is just a simple matter of human psychology. People do not wish to see harm come to those they care about, especially when the one they care about has had their ribs broken barely two weeks ago. She would still be in rather fragile condition."

"But if something were to go wrong, she would be hurt even more! Is that what you w-"

Archer looked at him coldly. "Do it."

* * *

"Hey…" The boy ceased pounding Saya and looked at Ed. "You were really mad at me earlier… did I do something wrong?" 

Ed didn't have a chance to answer as the first stone smashed into the clock tower. Everyone ducked. Saya instinctively grabbed the kid to shield him from the falling stone.

"Major!" Ed yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Armstrong didn't answer. He smashed another rock only several feet from where Saya and the kid were hunched together at the edge of the roof. The shockwave drove them over the edge.

"SAYA!"

Armstrong caught them both, then quickly wrapped the chain of his silver pocketwatch around the child. Archer casually pointed his gun at Saya. "You will both come with us willingly and silently," he said.

If Saya's cold glares could kill, then her hot glares would have burned Archer to a crisp right where he stood, gun and all.

Ed jumped down from the room. "Major, what is the meaning of this!?" he yelled. "The kid doesn't have any memories, and Saya hasn't done anything wrong!!"

"The child is an important witness of the destructive activities in Central. The girl is a possible murder suspect," Archer contradicted. Keeping his gun pointed at Saya, he raised the child's right foot. "Perhaps you have seen this mark somewhere."

"He's a Homunculus?!" Al gasped.

"He'll lead us to the people who tried to destroy the 5th Laboratory," said Archer. "And somebody tipped us off that this girl killed her own father, just so she could take his position as leader of the mercenary organization sooner than having to wait for him to die. We cannot let such a dangerous person run loose."

"THE HELL!!" Saya roared, snapping. She barely held herself in check, but anger radiated off of her in scalding waves. "I hate those people! I don't want to have anything to do with them ever again!"

"Do you deny killing your father?"

That silenced Saya, and she gritted her teeth in silent fury.

Memories flashed through Ed's head… Saya calling out for her mother, cursing her father, unable to cry but suffering…

Archer saw him about to speak. "Don't," he advised. "Unless you want her to get into further trouble than she already is."

Ed shut his mouth, but the way his hands were shaped told what he would like to do to Archer. Saya met his eyes and shook her head.

Archer led Saya and the boy away.

"Major!" Ed called.

Archer continued walking, but Armstrong turned around. "Edward Elric. We'll need your testimony again. Stay at your teacher's house."

Ed scowled. "I thought further investigation was prohibited by the Fuhrer. And twice, the mercenary organization tried to capture Saya by force."

Armstrong didn't answer, just left.

"Ed!" Saya yelled. "Don't do anything stupid!"

There was a gunshot, and the bullet whizzed over Saya's head. "Be silent, or the next one won't miss," Archer commanded. "Let's go."

Ed gritted his teeth in silent fury. He thought he could understand some of the rage that had caused Saya to hate her father so much at the moment.

* * *

"Yoki… Yoki… I've heard the name somewhere," the Fuhrer's secretary mused. 

"He claims he used to be in charge of the Youswell Mine," reported the soldier.

"Oh, I remember him. Put him online."

"No!" Yoki hissed into the phone. "I'm telling the truth! Yes, yes… that's right!"

"Wonderful," said the Fuhrer's secretary. "If that's true, I'll inform the Fuhrer. Your wish to come back to the military may be granted."

"Yahoo!"

* * *

The lizard guy was in a telephone booth, speaking fast. "And he and the girl were taken to South Headquarters!" he cackled. 

"Oh well," said Greed. "Well done. Good job finding him. Forget about the brothers for now. Find him, got it?" He hung up. "The Elric Brothers were just like you said, Tucker."

"Y-yes…" Tucker rasped. "I'm sure they will be useful to you."

"I've heard that Envy, Pride, and the others are after them, isn't that right Vanity?" Greed asked the woman sitting behind him.

Vanity shrugged. She was a woman of medium height, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost to a point of being black. With long, slender hands, pleasant features, and white skin, she was beautiful. "Perhaps. I think Envy's taken an interest in the girl."

Greed cackled and picked up a shot glass. "He _would _do that… but it looks like I can get something even more interesting… a Homunculus like me who uses alchemy, huh? I'll need to get him as our comrade, or things will get complicated later on."

A man with a sword at his side bowed. "Please let me go."

"Idiot," Greed snapped. "You can't just charge into that place. If you were a former soldier, you should already know that."

"I used to work at South Headquarters," Kimbley drawled.

A woman with a purple tattoo on her shoulder scowled at him. "Don't butt into our conversation, State Alchemist."

"No," said Greed. "Perhaps you can lead those two there… however, if you try to betray us…"

Kimbley stood. "Do as you like. I just want to see some fireworks again."

Vanity chuckled. "I think I'll go as well," she said. Raising her hand, it suddenly burst into flame. "I may come in handy."

Greed made a face. "You just want to see her."

"And why not?"

Greed cackled. "Fine then. However, the idea of those who may betray us applies to you as well, don't forget."

The flame disappeared. She flicked a strand of brown hair over her shoulder carelessly and smiled. "Of course."

**Next: South Headquarters assult! Izumi unleashed!! EVERYBODY HIDE NOW!!!!!!!**


	42. South Headquarters Assult

**Author's Note: Wow... lots of reviews! I've been going around with author's glow like all day, I'm happy! I hope you all like this chapter! Oh, and if anyone has requests for EdxSaya (which I will do in... maybe four or five chapters, if not sooner) send in what you'd like to see! EXCEPT (I'm sorry, I have to say this...) I will not write any lemon, if that's what anyone was thinking... sorry if that offends you, but I know that's how some people's minds work after reading some stuff on the site...**

**Dininia (anon): Thank you! I'm honored! I'm a little afraid of your friend though, I have to say... and his pet... O.o**

**Your favourite plushie: If it doesn't become clear who Vanity is in this chapter, then either I am one of the worst writers in the world, or the reader is extremely thickheaded. Or maybe I'm insane. Maybe they're all the same thing...**

**JuniperScaymoore: Oh, how was karaoke? I love doing it, even though I can't sing whatsoever! Me and my friends laugh about how badly I sang afterwards.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Izumi in this chapter... EVERYBODY FIND A 100 FT THICK TITANIUM WALL AND GET ON THE OTHER SIDE RIGHT NOW!!! I'll try, once this neck of the saga is done, I promise, I will!**

**Antyto-sama: Wow, you spent four hours reading this? I'm... touched, really. Thanks so much!! I hope you enjoyed it a lot, to compensate for the time you spent reading.**

**delilahness (anon): O.o; It's Cookie Monster... someone from a show for kindergarteners is reading something PG-13... 'swoons from bad visions'**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: You've got to feel sorry for them, seriously... getting hit by SAYA... oh well. They lived, since they had Izumi as their teacher.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Two: South Headquarters Assult

Saya made a face as South Headquarters came into view. "Hm, this is one place I haven't seen before."

Archer bumped her on the head. "Quiet."

Saya treated him with her fiercest glare, but stayed quiet.

In they went. Archer led her to a small room, with no windows, a small couch, and a light. "You may stay here," he said. "But you must first give me your belt. I am not ignorant of what you keep in those pouches."

Discreetly, Saya unhooked the bell and slipped it into her pocket before unclipping her belt and grudgingly handed it to him. "Don't touch a single thing in there," she told him.

"Though I do reserve the right to search through your belongings, I will respect your privacy." Archer smiled.

Saya sighed. Sitting on the couch, she decided the unthinkable: to be good, and wait for something to happen. Something was bound to happen sooner or later anyways.

And that _something_ happened quite abruptly.

A soldier came out and saluted. "Lieutenant Colonel Archer. We have received orders from Central to release the girl."

"What, all the way from Central, just for one civilian prisoner?!" Archer's face twisted. "Under whose authority?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang sent in written orders for her to be released."

Saya couldn't keep the grin off her face. _Mustang-san…_

"What?! On what grounds?"

"She has been twice been kidnapped by the mercenary organization whose head she killed. They had attempted to use her as a tool for their own means. They were also responsible for the death of her mother. There would be no motive whatsoever to become the head of that organization, rather the action was one of revenge. The Colonel also said that he apologizes in advance for any damage she may have caused."

"How did he know she was here?"

At this point, the soldier began to look uncomfortable. "Well… he said it was a hunch…"

Saya almost laughed aloud, but managed to keep herself in check. Mustang had always had a twisted mindset in her opinion (aka going off on dates when he said he was going out on missions, leaving paperwork until the last minute, and altogether making it questionable about how he became a Colonel in the first place) this was actually funny!

After question after question and nearly making the poor soldier have a nervous breakdown, Saya was turned loose.

"What about the kid?" she asked as Archer grudgingly led her to the door. "Where is he?"

"Unfortunately," Archer said through clenched teeth, "the boy will remain with us for study and questioning."

Saya scowled, but didn't argue. "Be nice to him," she said. "You'd better be nice, or I'll be back, and you won't have any power over me."

Archer just led her to the door and let her go. Cheerfully, she went six blocks without actually realizing where she was going before she realized she was lost. She sweatdropped. "Crap… um…"

* * *

Ed couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth across the room, not saying anything. 

"I really think Saya-san is going to be okay," Al said for the umpteenth time. "She's not going to let something like this bring her down."

"I hope he's not going to hurt her…" He scowled at the ground. "If that bastard does anything to her, I'm going to go kick his ass…"

Al watched as Ed continued to wear a hole in the floor. "Nii-san… are you that worried?"

"Who the hell is worried?!" Ed snapped. "I'm just… just…"

Al chuckled. "I'm glad you found someone you love, Nii-san."

Steam poured out of Ed's ears as his face turned a flaming red. "Who the hell said anything like TH-"

The door suddenly blew open. "GUESS WHOOO!!!" Saya sang, spinning into the room. However, since she was spinning, she couldn't see where she was going and knocked over the table and several chairs and got all impossibly tangled with fantastic bangs.

Ed twitched.

Saya struggled for a moment before she gave up. "Think you could lend me a hand here? I'm a little stuck."

Ed found his voice. "The hell Bomb! You get arrested and taken to South Headquarters and we have no idea what's happened to you whatsoever and then you have to come in and make an entrance like _that_…"

Saya waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah…"

Ed blinked. "Wait a second… what are you doing here? You were arrested… weren't you taken to South Headquarters?"

She shrugged. "Mustang-san got me out."

"WHAT?!"

Saya laughed. "I guess the departure of Archer and Armstrong-san's departure from Central wasn't unnoticed by him." She made a face. "I don't like that Archer guy. I wonder when I'll get the chance to beat him up…"

"That would get you arrested AGAIN, you IDIOT!" Ed yelled. "Don't do those sorts of things!"

"What are you getting so worked up for?" Saya demanded. "It almost sounds like you're worried about me! Everything will be fine!"

That shut Ed up. He still wasn't quite over having heard Saya the other night…

She stretched. "Oh well… at least I know why I didn't like that kid. He was really a Homunculus." She looked a little sad. "I hope they aren't doing anything horrible to him there…"

"Why?" Ed demanded.

"He's just a kid…" Saya said unconvincingly. "But really…"

"Ed! Al!" roared a female voice. "Come here IMMEDIATELY."

Saya sweatdropped. "Ah… when did Izumi-san come back?"

Ed and Al didn't answer. They were already gone. "Hey!!" Saya yelled. "Help me out of this mess first!! HEY!!"

* * *

"What did you do to him?" There was no roundabout asking. 

"Nothing," said Ed.

"Sensei, why are you making a fuss over him?" Al asked. Izumi turned and glared at him, but he continued. "The military might look up his identity. Also, he's-"

"Al."

"-not human."

Izumi's hand twitched. Sig narrowed his eyes, and Winry just looked horrified. Saya sighed.

Al continued. "You may not believe me, but we've met Homunculus, or man-made humans before. They all have powers that regular humans don't have. A mouth that can eat anything, fingers that can pierce anything, and a body that can transform into anything… he was using alchemy, but that was because he was a monster!"

Izumi pushed Al backwards into the wall. Her words came out thickly. "Do you know why a Homunculus is born?"

Winry stared. "Izumi-san…"

"Did you think that I didn't notice who he was?" She was going to say more, but suddenly blood gushed out of her mouth again.

"Sensei!" Ed and Al yelled, but Sig took over. He grabbed his wife and ran out the door, taking her to the hospital. Ed, Al, Winry, and Saya followed right on his heels.

* * *

They waited outside the hospital room where Izumi lay. Saya looked away from her compainions. Her eyes were dark. "Hey Ed… Al… how long has your teacher been like this?" 

"It's been that way ever since we can remember, but since she's so strong, sometimes we forget…" Al said.

"Why is she still alive?" Saya asked flatly.

"What sort of question is that?!" Ed snapped.

"Back on the island, when I put my hands on her shoulders… I was able to see what was wrong. It's something even I can't do anything about," Saya said quietly. She spotted a model of the interior of the human body at the end of the hall and walked over to it. Ed, Al, and Winry all followed.

"Look," she pointed. "All of her internal organs are missing from here, the liver, to her uterus. And the remaining organs have intertwined with each other to retain their functions, but even so… it's medically impossible for her to be alive."

Al looked at Ed. "Nii-san, it's like…"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "It's almost like they've been taken away…" he said, almost to himself.

"Then that means Sensei must have done the same thing as us-"

A nurse suddenly appeared in the hall. "Please come with me," she said tightly.

Izumi's room was empty. She and Sig had disappeared.

* * *

Izumi and Sig stood in front of South Headquarters. "Thank you honey, but I'm fine now." 

Sig only shook his head.

"I'll go alone."

"I couldn't do anything for you last time. That's why…"

Izumi's eyes were dark. "Please, let me go. I don't want to show you what I'm about to do…"

Sig watched his wife calmly walk into South Headquarters. Everything was silent for about ten minutes before he heard four pairs of footsteps behind him. Ed, Al, and Saya reached him first. Ed was about to ask when the question was answered for him by South Headquarters suddenly bulging and contracting. They ran into the building.

Winry caught up and stood by Sig. "Sig-san! Is Izumi-san inside?"

Sig didn't answer.

"Why won't you say anything? Izumi-san, Ed, Al, Saya... why?"

"I didn't know anything at the time."

Winry looked up. "What?"

"She apologized. To save her life, I'm the one who made the decision to make her not give birth. But she apologized to me many times for not being able to give birth."

Winry looked at the ground. "A baby… I see…"

"But… I didn't know about her sadness, about how hard she took the whole thing to heart… so hard, that she did such a thing by herself."

"Such a thing?"

"The same thing Ed and Al did."

"Human transmutation? She tried to revive the baby?"

"…she did it all by herself. I don't know what she saw while she did it, but when she came back, everything in her stomach was missing. She apologized again, and said she would never be able to give birth again."

* * *

To one side of the building, the lizard-man looked up at Kimbley. "Please begin, Mister Mad-Bomber," he cackled. 

Kimbley grinned and put his hands on the wall. "I'm a bit short on sulfur though," he said, and so saying, he grabbed a passing soldier.

Vanity watched, her green eyes betraying no emotion as the soldier exploded and the wall fell away, shaking the whole building. The lizard-man fell, and started cackling hysterically.

"Shall we go then?" Vanity said, delicately stepping over him and walking through the hole.

Ed, Al, and Saya felt the building shake. Ed and Al turned while running to look pointedly at Saya, who sweatdropped. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me!" she said.

Izumi had found the child. She carried him, carefully making her way through the halls, when the trio spotted her.

"I'll cover you," Saya muttered to Ed, running to stand at the end of the hall. Ed nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Sensei."

Izumi whirled to look at him.

"Please drop him and go," Ed said. His eyes darkened. "Sensei, I'm a dog of the military!"

Three uniformed men appeared on Izumi's other side: Archer, Armstrong… and the Fuhrer. Ed stepped back. "Why is the Fuhrer here?"

Izumi quickly ran around Ed and started making for Saya's end of the hall when the wall exploded, making Saya disappear in a dust cloud.

"Saya!" Ed yelled.

"I'm okay!"

Out of the smoke cloud, three new figures appeared: Kimbley, Vanity, and the lizard-man. Almost invisibly, Vanity met the eyes of the Fuhrer and gave him the smallest nod and smile.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Lizard guy…"

The lizard-man cackled. "Sorry, but we have business with that child too."

Ed looked around and scowled. "Damn it… Sensei, the Major, and these guys…"

Saya stood behind him and grinned. "Four-way battle. I wonder how this will turn out."

The Fuhrer chuckled. "No, it's a five-way," he said, but quietly so no one could hear him.

Saya looked around and whistled. "This is going to be tough," she muttered. Then her eyes fell on Vanity for the first time.

Vanity smiled.

Saya froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Ed turned, noticing she had just become deathly pale. "Bomb? What's wrong?"

Saya opened her mouth, then closed it. But she was trembling violently from head to toe, and if she had been anyone but Saya, Ed would have thought she was on the verge of tears. Ed scowled and looked to see what could have possibly caused this, then spotted Vanity. Her hair was exactly the same shade of brown as Saya's, and there was a certain mischievous element in her smile…

Kimbley made a face and looked at Vanity. "This the girl?"

Vanity didn't acknowledge his question, not taking her eyes off of Saya.

Saya finally forced some words out of her tight throat. "Who… are you…"

Vanity laughed. She stepped forward and opened her arms. "Saya."

Saya stepped forward, slowly, deathly afraid that the moment she got close enough, this woman would just disappear…

Ed grabbed her arm. "Bomb, what're you doing? She's with the enemy here!"

She roughly pulled out his grasp and turned to face him. "Ed," she said fiercely. "Do you k-"

He met her eyes squarely. "Don't."

After struggling with herself a moment, Saya sighed and turned back to Vanity without saying a word. "So what's the plan?" she asked him.

* * *

Waiting in line for food, Scar spotted a man with a cloak over his head walking away. "That man… was he an Ishbal civilian?" 

"Do not look at him," his teacher said. "Did you not see the tattoo on his face? That is a sinner. He betrayed God's ways and was banished from Ishbal forever."

Scar watched the man's back disappear into one of the tents and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"A group of Ishbal civilians in the south?" Mustang asked, back in Central. 

"We believe that Scar is among them," said the Fuhrer. "You know what to do, correct?"

Mustang saluted. "Sir."

In his office, he found his subordinates waiting. He nodded curtly. "We're moving out. Kishua City's west slum… Scar is hiding out there. If he surrenders quietly, we will keep things peaceful. If he resists, we will trample him along with everyone else."

Later on the train, Fury looked uncomfortable. "But those Ishbal people are only villagers, right?"

Breda shrugged. "Once Scar is among them, it's a different story isn't it?"

"Still, isn't it going a little overboard?"

Havoc whistled. "Oh, are you questioning your superiors?"

Fury waved his hands frantically as Falman and Breda started laughing. "That's not it at all! I m-"

Hawkeye coughed, and everyone fell silent.

"At most, we are only supposed to capture Scar," said Mustang. "We shouldn't face much resistance."

Fury looked relieved, but Falman spoke up. "However, what if we do meet resistance?" When no one answered, he stared at his clipboard. "It's just that there's information that they were assaulted by mercenaries. Their trust towards the military may be a bit lacking."

Still, no one cared to answer that.

* * *

Armstrong stared at Kimbley. "You are Zolck J. Kimbley… why are you still alive?!" 

Archer narrowed his eyes. "Kimbley? The Crimson Alchemist? You were supposed to have been executed years ago due to the ever-growing amount of military orders that you ignored," Archer said.

Kimbly smiled pleasantly. "Either way is fine with me. Without apology, women and children went boom. The superior who wanted me to stop that also went boom."

"Boom!" the lizard-man shouted gleefully.

"I was actually looking forward to my execution, but for some reason they let me live."

Armstrong looked murderous. "Why?!"

Kimbley shrugged. "I wonder. Doesn't that person over there know?"

Everyone turned to the Fuhrer/Envy. _How should I know that?_ he thought bitterly before barking, "How much longer are you going to allow their intrusion into a military facitlity?"

Archer looked at Armstrong. "It's an order. Immediately capture all of them."

Al tried to stop Izumi from running, but suddenly, the Fuhrer moved impossibly quickly and grabbed the child right out of her arms.

"Amazing!" the lizard-man yelled.

The Fuhrer looked at the child's foot. "Confirmed to be a Homunculus. Please excuse me," he said, running behind Armstrong.

"Wait!" Izumi screamed. She clapped her hands and transmuted a giant stone fist that chased the Fuhrer… which was blocked by Armstrong.

"That one's amazing too!" the lizard-man cackled.

Armstrong's jacket ripped from his muscles bulging. "An amazing transmutation, but anyone who tries to do anything to the Fuhrer…" He broke the fist into a hundred rocks and started punching them. "… will have to be taken down by this body's amazing fighting skills!!"

Izumi calmly clapped her hands and touched the wall. Pointed wires impaled all the transmuted spikes of rock in midair. "I don't want you to underestimate me," she said. "I'm used to seeing muscles, ones far more beautiful."

And with that, they started facing off, right there in the hall. The ground continuously shook. Archer bolted, covering his head.

"Nii-san, if we don't hurry and stop them the building is going to collapse!" Al yelled over the noise.

Saya cast him a skeptical look. "_Only_ this building?" she asked sweetly.

Ed ran forward, but the lizard-man suddenly grabbed his ankle and whipped Ed in a fantastic arc with his tail, slamming him into the wall.

"ED!" Saya ran forward and grabbed the lizard-man by the neck and squeezed. "Why you cheeky bastard," she snarled, throwing him into Vanity before she ran over to Ed. "You alright?" she asked.

Ed opened one eye. "Yeah, more shock than anything," he said, standing.

Al started forward, but stopped when he felt a strange force in his body. Kimbley whistled. "You have an interesting body," he chuckled.

Al got away just in time. A smoke cloud appeared in midair, right where Al had been not even a second ago. Kimbley looked at his hand and made a face. Al stared. "You created an explosion out of nothing…"

"I've heard of it," said Ed. "He uses the elements in the body to act as a bomb and blends them all together. It's a type of alchemy that brings them all together quickly to cause an explosion." He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you get in our way?"

The lizard-man cackled. "We want that kid too."

"And our boss needs you guys too," Vanity said.

"I see…" Al grabbed the lizard-man's tail and threw him into the wall next to Kimbley. Kimbley clapped his hands and grabbed the lizard-man's tail, who immediately twitched and pulled his tail out of his grasp.

"H-hang on a second, you can't use me as a bomb!" he yelled.

"Can't I?"

"NO!!!"

Ed transmuted his arm and charged, Saya and Al hot on his heels.

**Next: The innocence is stripped away, and Wrath emerges from the mist of lost memories. What does Izumi have planned for the child? And who is Vanity?**


	43. Wrath

**Author's Note: Urgh... the part where Wrath becomes an evil person really sickens me... T.T Oh well, enjoy the chapter everyone! And as per usual, thanks for the reviews!**

**kyrrin allorma part faerie: Noooo... Moofy disappears... well, not completely, I don't think, but mostly. I liked him when he was innocent.**

**AJ - Authoress: Well yeah, it's supposed to be obvious... I'd be surprised if anyone didn't figure it out almost on sight. Pie is good. **

**Your favorite plushie: I loved writing that part, especially the 'just a hunch' thing, because it just seems so... so... Roy Mustang-ish... **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Yes! I didn't change that part, I try to keep to the original plotline for the most part, but after the whole fiasco with Greed is done, maybe I'll take a few chapters for the L word...**

**kyoskitten14: Hey thanks! Well, I think all the Homunculi are pretty cool... if you must know, that's actually where I got the idea for this story, trying to think up a new Homunculus, which led to... a long train of thought that ended with Saya.**

**JuniperScaymoore: T.T You're right... I really don't like it either. I didn't want to write it, but I had to, and I had to watch that scene multiple times to get it right... can you imagine the horror?! Almost as bad as having to watch Huges die multiple times to write that other chapter...**

**delilahnesss (anon): Oo, I didn't know the Cookie Monster was 16! jk jk, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**Diminia (anon): ...wow... frying pans rule, I have to admit. **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: My pleasure! Though it's probably more fun for me to write than for you to read, because I know EXACTLY what happens next and you all don't!! Haha! I just love the feeling of p-o-w-e-r 'evil cackle'**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Three: Wrath

In a small utility closet, the Fuhrer put down the child before resuming his normal shape. Envy shook his hair out and eyed the kid. "Didn't Fullmetal say that your leg and arm are his?"

Terrified, the child nodded slowly.

Envy smiled. "Then does that mean you went through the Gate by yourself?"

The child blinked. "A gate…" Suddenly his eyes widened with fear. "The Gate?!"

Envy put a finger on his lips. "From this day forward, you're not alone. Now, eat these," he said, holding out a handful of imitation Philosopher's Stones. The kid turned his head away, but Envy forced one into his mouth. Tentatively, the child chewed it, then lunged for the others in Envy's hand and ate them as fast as he could.

Envy smiled. "Savor them well… they're filled with hundreds of human lives."

The child suddenly stopped eating. "Human…?" He spat onto the floor.

"What's wrong? Not tasty? I see," said Envy, standing. "Then I guess I'll just have to take these… and you can return that arm and leg."

The child struggled with hiself for a minute before transmuting his leg into the floor and kicking at Envy's hand. The stones fell to the floor. The child grabbed them and forced them into his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes.

Envy whistled softly. "You can use alchemy? I see, it's thanks to that arm and leg." He chuckled. "Understand, we were raised by this stone. We are not humans, we are homunculi. The fact that you can eat those means that you're not human."

The child froze in shock. He curled into a ball as tears streamed out of his eyes and memories flooded his mind, reawakened… then suddenly, his pupils became slits.

* * *

A wall exploded and the lizard-man came scurrying out on all fours. "Looks like we just can't do it without Greed-sama! Greed-sama!!" he cackled. 

Vanity ran after him. "Hey, you're going to get caught if you keep running like that! Hey!"

Kimbley walked out calmly. "Well, well, shall we just blow up the whole building anyways?" he grumbled, before he heard the safety catch of a gun being clicked off.

Archer pointed a gun at him. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, Sir Crimson Alchemist."

Kimbley made a face at him. "Nice to meet you."

"The fact that you are still alive means that the Fuhrer knows about this. Or was the decision made solely by Basque Gran?"

"Who knows?"

Archer eyed the man. "Do you have any intentions of returning to the military? I can do that… under some conditions."

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei!" Ed and Al ran through the halls, yelling. 

Saya drew a deep breath. "IZUMI-SAN!!!!" she roared. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

Ed clutched his ears. "Did you have to do that? Oh, Major!"

Al and Saya looked around. Sure enough, Armstrong was sitting on a boulder.

"Ouch, ouch!" he yelled as they approached, clutching his side. "Just what I expected of the Elric brother's teacher… to think this body of mine would have suffered damage!"

Saya sweatdropped. "Hey…"

Ed grinned. "Thank you Major. I thought this would happen."

When Armstrong looked up, confused, Al explained, "Your hand is on the wrong side."

And so it was. The bruise remained plain for all to see as Armstrong had been clutching his uninjured side.

Saya laughed, then sighed. "Jeez, I really don't think she's here anymore though. No point in running around all over the building."

Ed looked at the ground. "Damn. Why is she so hell-bent on saving that kid with that body of hers?"

"We should go," Al said as voices of soldier started to fill the hall. "We're illegal trespassers here too."

Ed scowled. "I'm going to get scolded by the Colonel again," he grumbled before they ran.

Saya waved at Armstrong. "Armstrong-san! Remember, we weren't here!" she called before they disappeared around the corner.

Armstrong looked at the wrecked storage room farther down the hall and sweatdropped.

* * *

Later, they had made it back to the meat shop, but it was now late at night. "Where did Sensei go?!" Ed demanded as Sig chopped meat. "You know where she is!" 

"Please tell us!" said Al. "We're worried about her!"

"Also, that child is a homunculus, so who knows what he'll do!" Ed added.

Saya wasn't saying anything. She was sitting in a chair, boring a hole into the wall with her eyes.

Sig didn't answer, just continued to chop his meat.

"The place of Human Transmutation," said a quiet voice from the door. Ed and Al turned to look at Winry. "Izumi-san lost her child, and in an effort to revive him, she turned to Human Transmutation."

"Why do you know that?!" Mason yelled, before he clamped his mouth shut.

Ed looked at the ground. "I thought so…"

"She's at the same place," said Winry. "That's what I feel."

"A place Sensei would choose," Al murmured. "A place that inflicts no danger, a place where no one will come…"

"Pleasure Island," Winry said quietly. She looked at Sig. "Isn't that right?"

Sig still didn't answer anything, but everyone knew Winry was right.

When they got to the Pleasure Island, dawn was just breaking. Ed jumped off the boat and ran into the forest. "Sensei! Sensei!"

Al, Winry, and Saya all followed.

"Sensei! Where are you?!"

"Izumi-san!"

"IZUMI-SAN!!!"

On top of a cliff, Envy chuckled as he watched them run.

Suddenly, Ed spotted the child strangling Izumi in a small clearing. "STOP!" he roared, picking up a rock and throwing it at the child.

The boy let go of Izumi's neck and jumped backwards. Izumi clutched her throat and coughed. Ed's face darkened in rage. "You bastard!!" He transmuted his arm and was about to charge…

"Stop!" Izumi yelled. Ed stopped dead in his tracks. Izumi sat up with an effort. "It's alright," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?! The kid was trying to kill you!" Saya yelled.

Izumi looked at the ground. "I was planning to kill this child… but I'm the one that should die…"

"Why?!" Ed demanded.

Saya felt something tighten in her chest. Whatever Izumi was going to say next was going to change everything…

"I created this child," she whispered. "I added a few more ingredients to the corpse of the baby and turned to Human Transmutation. But what was created was…" She looked up at Ed, Al, and Saya. "You all know, right?"

Saya started to tremble. "It wasn't human…"

Izumi closed her eyes. "When I came to, I was in front of the Gate. Ed, what did you see on the other side?"

"I saw all that is alchemy. I felt as though that all, the world's all, was flowing into me. The universal truth was there."

Izumi's eyes were dark with torment. "'Universal truth'? It looked like hell to me. I put this child… there…"

"But that child can't be the child from that time!" Winry argued.

Izumi sat on her knees. "I could tell from first glance. If he had grown as he should have, he was exactly the right age. For a homunculus to have suddenly appeared here, and for him to be the one that I made…"

"He's a homunculus!" Ed said. "A man-made human! He was made by someone!"

Izumi met Ed's eyes squarely. "Do you know how a homunculus is born?"

Saya felt as though the bottom of her stomach had disappeared.

"I don't know, but probably in a place like the 5th Laboratory, like the chimeras-"

"You're wrong," the child said. Everybody looked at him. "It's because of pathetic humans like you all, who curiously try to perform Human Transmutation. The result is this incomplete thing that lacks a soul, that has only been granted a flesh body and a psyche, that is what you people call Homunculus!"

Saya's knees gave out. She fell, and tried to block the feeling that she was falling into a black hole. _Then that woman…_

"Why do you know this?" Ed demanded.

"I was reminded by Envy," the child laughed.

"Envy? You met him?"

The child smiled, a cold, cruel smile. "Envy and his teammates were all created by those idiots who attempted Human Transmutation long ago. That is why we all want to be human!"

* * *

Greed and his subordinates docked on the shore of the island. He grinned at all of them. "Shall we go?" 

"Well, well, if it isn't the Strongest Shield," called a voice from high above.

Greed's smile turned bitter. "Hey, most powerful… no, or do you prefer 'monster'?"

Envy raised an eyebrow. "I sealed you during the first century, but it seems you don't give up."

"Yeah, sorry," Greed said. "Was the joke too old? I don't know any of the recent ones."

"What happened to the skeleton?"

"I destroyed it, of course."

Envy chuckled. "I see, so you've hidden it away… I'll have to find it and seal you again."

Greed jumped onto the cliff. "I won't let you!"

Envy was deftly dodging all of Greed's punches and kicks when Greed spoke again. "It seems it's true that a new teammate is somewhere around here."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"No, I still want to live, so for that sake, I need teammates."

Envy's smile widened. "It's too late."

A column of water suddenly rose into the air, throwing all of Greed's teammates into the air. Vanity had daintily stepped to one side, pointedly avoiding the water, and the water made no move to try to capture her. When it disappeared, Envy chuckled. "Sloth."

Greed raised an eyebrow. "Sloth? So the one with that name has been born already…"

Envy grinned. "Lust has been made anew as well. That means we number eight."

Greed narrowed his eyes. "Eight?" He got the idea, right before a fiery inferno came over the cliff, engulfing the spot where he had been the moment before. His face twisted. "Vanity… you betrayed us."

Vanity resumed her human shape and chortled. "Dear me."

Greed narrowed his eyes. "Come to think of it… I never questioned how you knew about this island…" He shrugged. "I'm greedy, but smart. I don't intend to fight against three homunculi at once. See ya." He jumped off the cliff, herded his remaining subordinates into the boat and took off in record time.

Sloth watched them go. "Oh my… we'll have to take care of them later."

"Where's Wrath?" Vanity asked.

Envy cackled. "He's with the Fullmetal boy right now."

Sloth narrowed her eyes. "You arranged it so he would fight against Edward Elric? You were supposed to use Wrath as bait to make them strive for the Philosopher's Stone again."

Envy's smile twisted. "I wanted to see it… the Fullmetal's… that bastard's face streaked with fear!"

Vanity and Sloth sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Wrath held one hand to the sky. "I remembered everything! On the other side of the Gate, I could do nothing but wait. Just wait, and wait. Then little by little, my body grew larger. One day, an idiot came. That idiot came to leave his arm and leg behind, he was yelling about returning his little brother or something. So I took that arm and leg. Then, after a long time again, I opened the gate." 

Everyone stared at the child, Wrath. He made a fist. "I finally came out!"

Ed's eyes were wide. "That's a lie…"

"Thanks for the arm and leg!"

Ed's face paled with shock.

"Thanks for the incomplete life. No matter how much I hate you… I thank you guys that I can't hate you enough." He held out a hand. "Come," he said to Ed. "Give me all of your body now… then I will be human!" He jumped to attack.

Ed made no move to dodge…

Saya suddenly recovered. She pushed him to one side and blocked Wrath's attack by catching his feet. She threw him across the clearing. He landed on his feet. "That hurts," he laughed. "I don't need that body."

"Ed, get a grip on yourself!" Saya yelled. "Stand up!"

Al stepped forward. "Nii-san… if you won't do it, then I will."

"Al stop it!" Winry yelled. "That child is-"

"But this kid's right arm and leg belong to Nii-san! He lost them for my sake!" Al snapped.

Ed stared. "Al…"

Al charged. "In order to get those back, we went on our journey!"

Saya followed right on his heels. Al threw a punch; Wrath dodged and jumped high into the air.

"What are you doing?" Ed shouted, finding his voice.

"Ed, I promised!" she shouted back, jumping into the air after Wrath. She grabbed Wrath's ankle and threw him to the ground. "Did you forget already? I promised you and Al that I'd give you your bodies back!"

Saya started flipping in the air and dropped, fully intending to use all that force to smash into Wrath's body…

But she landed on the ground, making a small crater. Izumi had lunged and clutched Wrath to her chest, dragging him out of harm's way. For a moment, Wrath looked like the child he was supposed to be, then he transmuted his arm into Izumi's clothing, turning it into strips of cloth that threw her away. Then he reached towards Al, the cloth strips going into his body and moving him from the inside.

Al yelled, but his arm grabbed Ed's right arm and hoisted him in the air. "That right arm is a bother," Wrath cackled. "I'll take away the parts I don't need, those ugly mechanical parts."

"What was that?!" Winry yelled.

Wrath didn't hear her. "And then… I'll take everything that's left!"

"NO!" Al fought against the cloth controlling his movements, then ripped it out of his body. Wrath yelled and fell backwards. Ed dropped to the ground.

Al charged. "You…" he snarled, pulling back a fist.

"Al, don't!" Winry screamed.

Al punched with all his strength. In the frozen moments that followed, Al spoke. "Nii-san, the Homunculus said they couldn't use alchemy, didn't they? But this guy can, and you know why, right? He has your arm and leg, and he can manipulate the shape of his body. He can do that because he's a homunculus, but he can use alchemy because…" He strained. Wrath had transmuted his arm into a pointed stone that had impaled Al's fist.

Saya spat and wiped her mouth grimly. "Because he has your limbs, Ed."

Ed stared. "My…"

"Give them back! They belong to my brother! Those limbs are his!" Al shouted, breaking the rock, but Wrath suddenly transmuted it to be some sort of stone snake that knocked Al backwards.

"Al!" Ed transmuted a spear out of the stone the same time that Wrath did. "Perfect," he growled, charging forward.

Saya tried to stand and barely succeeded, but she could barely stand as it was. The use of all that force had shaken her up pretty badly, and her ribs were telling her in no uncertain terms how they felt about her use of her body. "Damn it all!" she screamed, running forward and taking two daggers out of her pouch. Spinning them in her hands, she charged with a yell.

Ed got a cut on his cheek as they sparred in a whirl of their spears. Wrath cried out as blood spilled out of his left shoulder, and he struggled to defend himself from Ed and Saya attacking from either side. Saya yelled and fell as Wrath slammed the base of his spear into her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"SAYA!" Ed began attacking Wrath with renewed fury. "You bastard!"

Winry watched this fight with horror. "Ed… Saya…"

Finally, Wrath's spear broke in two. Ed pounced on him and dug his transmuted arm into the ground above Wrath's right shoulder as if to chop the arm off. Saya sighed and fell to the ground, half-conscious.

Wrath looked at her, then the blade, amused. "Do you want it? My arm?"

"It's my arm!" Ed yelled at him.

"Did you not gain something in exchange for this leg?"

Ed's eyes widened.

"Did you not gain your brother's life for this arm? If you take these away from me, what will I get in return? It's equivalent trade."

"SHUT UP!" Ed roared. He brought his arm up and prepared to slash…

The ground opened from beneath them, and a deep gash appeared in the earth below. Ed almost fell into the abyss, but Al pulled him out before he could.

Saya struggled to her hands and knees. Opening one eye, she gasped and looked around for the source: Izumi. She had her hands pressed into the earth in front of her as she glared at them all. "Ed! Al! Saya! You stay out of this!" she yelled. "That boy… that boy is my sin!" Suddenly blood gushed out of her mouth again.

Wrath ran into the woods.

"Wait!" Al yelled, pursuing him. Saya pulled herself to her feet with a burst of will and followed.

"Winry, you take care of Sensei!" Ed shouted before following them.

"Wait!" Winry called, but they were already gone.


	44. Flying Knives and Kidnappers

**Author's Note: Chapter four four is up! I hope you enjoy! Just a warning, this might be the last update for a little while, since I have homework to catch up on... next update might be in three or four days. **

**Your favourite plushie: Well interesting things do seem to happen around Ed and Al wherever they go... Saya said that once. She'll be fine though, I can promise you that. . Have you ever noticed that people regenerate at an absurdly fast pace when it comes to anime?**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Lucky... I have one free per day, except every four days, I have a day where I have no frees at all and those are torture... especially since I have to walk across three campuses to get to one of my classes!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Teehee, you may be right! I'm planning something SayaxEd-ish in the next couple chapters... **

**JuniperScaymoore: I think Greed is actually halfway decent since he did tell Ed how to defeat the Homunculus... and he does have some sense of honor. Though Lust helped them at the end too...**

**Diminia (anon): O.o ... Your mind is a strange place.**

**kyoskitten14: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun... Yes, Dante appears in this chapter. GOD I HATE HER!! 'grabs Dante and beats her up' 'fume fume' She's so concited and her view of the world is so... negative.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: O.o ... Your mind is a strange place too. Yes, Ed needs an understanding of girls, but where would he get one? Maybe he can buy one off of Ebay or something.**

**delilahness (anon): Thanks! I think fight scenes are actually my weak point, so I'm glad to hear I'm doing well! I'm better at the feelings stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Four: Flying Knives and Kidnappers

Hawkeye stood in front of a large group of Ishbalians.

"We are unarmed refugees that have left our internment camp," said their leader, Scar's teacher. "As leader, I take full responsibility."

"I'm sure you are aware of the new internment camp in the South," said Hawkeye coolly. "You will all be taken there. Know that we will not tolerate any resistance."

"Very well."

"But before that," Hawkeye continued. "We will account for and identify everyone here. And that means everybody."

The leader furrowed his brow. "Are you searching for someone?"

Hawkeye didn't answer that. "Begin," she ordered. Breda and Fury stepped forward.

"Please be careful," Yoki hissed into Mustang's ear. "I'm sure I saw that murderer from Central. I saw him out the house of some people whom I once helped out."

Mustang looked down on him distastefully. "For your sake, I hope you are not mistaken."

Yoki panicked and ran forward, seizing and shaking a woman in the crowd. "You bitch! Where's the guy with the scar on his face."

Her child screamed with fear. "Mommy!"

Some of the larger men started to surround Yoki. "Tell me!" he ordered. "If you don't tell me, the military will-"

Suddenly, a hole appeared in his head from back to front, with a strange popping noise. Yoki fell to the ground, dead, but holes kept appearing in his body with more popping noises.

"We're under attack!" Breda yelled.

Fury ducked and covered his head. "I didn't hear any gunfire though…"

Some of the soldiers began to mile around nervously. One lost his head from the tension and fired into the air, accidentally hitting one of his comrade's shoulders. More began to panic, and they started firing at the Ishbalians.

"Stop!" Mustang roared. "Hold your fire!"

Havoc got in front of the firing soldiers and knocked their guns to the sky. "You heard the Colonel! Don't shoot, you idiots!!"

The firing stopped, but it was too late. At least seven people were injured.

"Everyone settle down!" their leader barked. As if that would do anything.

"It's another massacre!" yelled a high-pitched female voice.

"I've had enough!" shouted a fat guy.

Others took up their call. "That's right! Do you expect us to stay quiet and just let this happen?!"

"We don't want the military here!"

One picked up a stone. It struck Hawkeye just to the left of her eye and drew blood. More started throwing stones, and a full-out riot was threatening to occur.

Mustang stepped forward, pulling on his glove. "I'll take care of this. Lieutenant, cover me."

Hawkeye stared. "Colonel…"

"What are you doing?! I told you to cover me!"

She hesitated for barely half a second before saluting. "Sir!"

"… after that, clean up the mess."

Lust and Gluttony discretely left the scene, their role completed.

* * *

Ed looked back at Saya running behind him. "You okay?" 

She nodded. Her face was white, but she grinned at him. "There's no way I can trust you to take care of yourself," she told him quite frankly. "You both would do something stupid without me to take care of you."

"Have you noticed you're the one doing the stupid things most of the time?" Ed retorted as they ran out onto the beach. Suddenly he skidded to a stop.

Saya bumped into him and fell backwards. Clutching her head, she said, "Hey, what's the big idea here?" Then she actually opened her eyes and saw what the 'big idea' was.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," the Fuhrer chuckled. His secretary stood next to him. "So this is the island where you trained."

Saya hastily got to her feet and stood beside Ed. Al bent down the slightest fraction. "Nii-san, that woman…"

"Fuhrer, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"You and I seek the same thing," the Fuhrer answered.

"Homunculus?"

"Apparently that is what the enemy calls themselves. However, you all know the reason why Homunculi are born, correct?" he said, looking towards them. When none of them answered, he continued. "It is said that the Homunculus take the form of failed human transmutations. Edward Elric, your father, among many other researchers, documented this."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't care less about that bastard!" he said bitterly.

Saya blinked.

The Fuhrer and his secretary traded glances. "Oh well," said the Fuhrer. "But if Lieutenant Colonel Archer finds that boy and he turns to be a Homunculus, that means there is someone who has performed the forbidden Human Transmutation."

Something like an electric shock passed through the three alchemists.

"No matter what the reason is, Human Transmutation is forbidden," said Douglas calmly. "Do you have any idea who would have done such a thing?"

"More importantly, where is the Homunculus that ran away?" Al asked, tactfully avoiding the question.

"He is currently being pursued by our men," answered the Fuhrer.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know," Ed answered coolly. "We're going on ahead. Please excuse us." He walked back into the forest.

Saya and Al respectfully bowed before following. "Nii-san…"

"There's no way I would tell them about Sensei," Ed growled.

"You're right, but…"

Saya chuckled. "If they find out your teacher did Human Transmutation, they could find out that I did it too. Mustang-san covered up for me that time, but things could get pretty icky if people outside his group know that I did it." She glanced back at the Fuhrer doubtfully.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Izumi sat in bed and sighed, eyeing her two students. "Honestly… this is quite the pitiful story. Ed, Al, what you have done is unforgivable. I am expelling you." 

Ed and Al gasped.

"I did not teach you alchemy so you could do that to your bodies," Izumi continued. "I never want to see such a wretched battle ever again."

"Sensei!" Al cried, but Ed held up a hand.

"Sensei… thank you for everything," Ed said, looking at the floor. "Please take care."

* * *

They didn't waste any time. Packing up quickly, they headed for the train station. Sig came to see them off. 

Winry followed. "Hey… is it really okay for you two just to leave like that?" she asked, but Saya shushed her.

They reached the train station. Ed grinned a little at Sig. "Well then…"

"Yeah, if you're ever in the area, stop by," Sig rumbled.

Ed blinked. "But… we've been expelled…"

"Idiot," Sig barked. "Just because you are no longer master and pupil doesn't mean you can't treat each other like human beings."

"Izumi-san must have done this on purpose," Saya said, smiling. "This way, you don't have to hesitate anymore!"

Ed stared at her for a second before groaning and rubbed his head. "Damn! We need to go back!"

Al blinked. "What?!" But Ed was already running, so he had no choice but to follow.

"Hey, wait up!" Saya yelled, picking up her bag and running after them.

"Don't get killed!" Sig called helpfully.

* * *

Ed punched the floor. "Sensei, we came here in search of clues that will help us get our bodies back," he said. "We're not leaving empty handed!" 

"GO HOME."

Ed barely dodged the knife that lodged itself into the wall right where his head had been not half a second ago. "We're not leaving."

"We won't use methods that will cause people to suffer! We'll use the real Philosopher's Stone!" Al said.

"Go home."

"We're not leaving!"

"You'll get hurt."

"I don't care!"

Listening outside the door, Saya sighed. She really hoped she could trust Izumi not to kill them… or else… gingerly, she fingered the pouch containing her daggers.

Sig, Mason, and Winry chose the slightly safer listening spot outside the window.

"I'm sure that boy will come back!" Al said.

"He is my sin," said Izumi. "I can no longer teach you."

"We also carry that sin!" Ed retorted.

Saya sighed. _Me too…_

There was a long moment of tense silence before Izumi closed her eyes. "Fools."

Everybody relaxed.

* * *

Archer gave orders to a subordinate. "I want you to keep an eye on those three children. Just watch them; if anything happens, notify me at once." 

"Sir."

As the soldier walked away, Armstrong asked, "The Elric Brothers again?"

"It can't be helped. It seems that a decision was made to allow the Fuhrer to head south to investigate the Homunculus case personally. It's completely the opposite of what was said yesterday."

Armstrong narrowed his eyes. "The Fuhrer investigating the Homunculus case himself means…"

Archer looked up. "Just as our leader wanted, we will understand everything that those brothers know. There is also the possibility of another chimera appearing. Kimbley as well…" He grabbed his jacket. "Let's go."

Armstrong followed without another word.

* * *

"I see… so Al doesn't remember anything from beyond the Gate." 

"Right."

Izumi looked thoughtful. "Then the memory that corresponds to that body may still be on the other side…"

"How do we get it back?" Ed asked. "What if we use the Philosopher's Stone? We can ignore the principle of equivalent trade and open the Gate again!"

"Equivalent trade…" Izumi looked up. "Ed, do you believe in that?"

"Of course he does!" said Al. "In order to gain something, you must present something of equal value. That principle not only applies to alchemy, but to this world."

"In that case, my boy lost his life before he was even born," Izumi said quietly. "What did he gain in exchange for it?"

Ed and Al had no answer for that.

"I've also wanted to ask… Saya."

"Yes?" Saya answered without thinking.

"Stop listening and come in. Join the conversation."

"Okay…" Saya opened the door cautiously, ready to dodge any flying knives…

Izumi met her eyes directly. "Saya, what did you see on the other side of the Gate?"

Saya clenched her teeth. "I saw… maybe, what Ed did, since I can do transmutations without a circle as well. I don't even remember what I saw that clearly… I do know though…" At this, she looked up and met everybody's eyes. "It's the nightmare I can never remember, but it scares the hell out of me anyways," she said frankly.

Izumi sighed. "Mason."

"Yes?" Mason stood up in the window, then made a face. "Crap…"

"Show them the way to Dante's house. I want them to bring me back some medicine." When Ed and Al looked surprised, she smirked at them. "Did you think I was going to let you freeload off of me? You'd better go with them too," she said, directing this last bit at Saya.

* * *

As they walked up the mountain path, Saya made a face as she ambled along in front of the brothers. "But you know, I wonder what sort of person this Dante is," she said. "If she's anything like your Sensei, I think I'd like to know beforehand." 

"Mason said she's a famous pharmacist," Ed said.

"Nii-san, something's been bothering me," Al said after a short silence. "If the Homunculus are really born from failed Human Transmutations, the-"

"Come on Al," Ed interrupted, picking up his pace and getting in front of Saya.

Saya looked apologetically at Al. "To tell you the truth, that's been bothering me too," she told him, loud enough for Ed to hear. Her eyes darkened, but before she could say any more, they reached their destination.

Saya sweatdropped. "This place is huge…" Before them stood nothing less than a mansion. She waved at Ed and Al. "I'm going to take a walk. Tell me everything that Dante says," she said with a grin.

"Hey, didn't we just walk all the way up here?" Ed asked. Saya chose not to answer that, just waved a hand as she walked around the side of the house. He reached up and tapped the brass knocker on the door. "Excuse me," he called.

A maid opened the door. "Thank you for waiting," she said with a bow. "Mistress Dante is waiting inside."

Ed and Al gaped. "Lyra! It's you!!"

Lyra led them into the house. "I apologize for what happened back then," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I've become Mistress Dante's student," Lyra explained as they walked up the stairs. "I want to become a splendid alchemist just like her."

"Is Dante-san an alchemist?" Al asked.

"Yes." Lyra suddenly started doing a little happy dance. "It's all thanks to you that she's taught me something so great!"

Ed sweatdropped. "You haven't changed at all…"

Lyra knocked on an oak door. "Enter," a voice called.

Lyra opened the door and bowed them in.

An old woman closed a book and stood. She smiled. "I've been waiting, Elric siblings," she said kindly.

"Are you Dante?" Ed asked.

The old woman nodded. "You two are wonderful pupils. I've heard about you," she said. "I'll prepare your medicine at once."

Ed blinked. "Um, could you be our Sensei's…?"

Dante nodded. "Yes. Long ago, she studied alchemy here."

"That means that Dante-san is Sensei's Sensei?" Al asked.

Dante chuckled. "You could put it like that. Come." She led the boys outside to where a line of herbs grew along the side of the house. "Some of the herbs I use more often are in the back garden, but these I grow especially for Izumi," she explained. Ed glanced around, but Saya wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Dante-san, why did you decide to become an alchemist?" Al asked.

"Let's see… I suppose it's because I enjoy it," Dante answered after a moment. "I enjoy being of service to others. Alchemy is necessary to humanity. Of course, man cannot live by alchemy alone, but alchemy can help those who use their own efforts."

"Equivalent exchange…" Ed murmured.

Dante looked up. "Yes. People cannot gain anything without putting forth any effort. That is the absolute truth."

Ed and Al grinned at one another.

* * *

Saya rounded the mansion and whistled. "Man, this is a huuuuuuuuuuuge house," she grinned. Jumping over the fence that surrounded the garden in the backyard, she landed smoothly in the herbs… mint, by the smell of several crushed leaves. "Oops," she said. "Excuse me for intruding!" she called playfully. 

"Not at all," somebody cackled directly behind her.

Saya froze. She hadn't been expecting there had actually been someone in the garden. Slowly she turned… and came face to face with a young man with black, spiked hair, slightly pointed teeth, and a vest with a white fur trim. Saya eyed him warily. "Do you live here?"

The man cackled again. "No, not at all. I just came by to see an old… friend."

For some reason, Saya found that questionable, but she let it go.

"You a friend of Fullmetal?"

Saya was instantly on guard. "And what if I am?" she asked, crossing her arms and meeting his eyes squarely.

Greed's smile widened. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." He lunged, but Saya dodged.

"I don't want to," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "You're not my type."

Suddenly she found herself wrapped in Greed's arm. "You're a resistant type," he crooned into her ear. "I like that."

Saya stepped coolly out of his grasp. "You're a pushy type," she informed him. "I _don't_ like that."

Greed raised an eyebrow. "So you like men like Fullmetal, I'd guess. I've heard you've been traveling with him for about three or four years now."

"If you're looking for information on him, you're asking the wrong person," Saya retorted. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my walk." Turning her back on him, she walked across the garden, jumped the fence, and continued rounding the house.

"Geez, what a weird guy," she muttered.

* * *

Dante was blending the herbs inside the house when Al asked another question. "Dante-san, what do you think of the Philosopher's Stone?" 

Dante looked up sharply. "Are you two seeking the Philosopher's Stone as well?"

"…no, we-"

"Those who seek the Philosopher's Stone only find sorrow," she said firmly. "Humanity is not ready yet for the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed and Al traded uncomfortable glances.

Dante smiled. "But you two sure look like him," she said. "Your father, Hoenheim, also sought the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed suddenly looked grumpy.

"Our father did?" Al asked.

Dante nodded. "Do you know where your father is?" she asked.

Ed stood up sharply. "I don't want to know!" He walked to the door and went outside.

* * *

Saya had not taken ten steps out of the garden when Greed caught her again. "Nuh uh," he said, standing in front of her. "I wasn't joking when I said you'd have to come with me." 

Saya just looked at him. "And I wasn't joking when I said I don't want too. Move. I'd like to finish my walk in peace."

"Unfortunately, you have no choice." Greed moved suddenly, wrenching Saya's arms behind her back and pinning her to the ground. "You're our ticket out of here," he informed her. "We're kidnapping you and Alphonse Elric. If the Fullmetal one wants you back, he'll have to come get you. We'll let him see you before we take you away though. Strengthen his resolve a little bit."

"What are you going to make him do?" Saya demanded roughly, her squashed lungs making it difficult for her to speak.

"I have no obligation to tell you that." Greed flicked open a pocketknife and held it to her throat. "I'm going to let you up now. Don't do anything stupid."

Saya didn't answer. She stood slowly, Greed's knife perched on her collarbone. He nodded and grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back. "My subordinates should be getting Alphonse Elric right now. Fullmetal's stepped outside the house for some reason. Why don't we pay him a little visit?" It wasn't a question.

She spotted Ed before he did, walking around the front of the house. "Yo, Ed!" she called cheerfully.

Ed scowled and turned. "About time Bomb, I was wondering where you got t-" He froze.

Saya nodded towards Greed. "Think you could lend me a hand here? I'm a little stuck," she said, perfectly cheerfully.

* * *

Al was sitting rather awkwardly with Dante when there was a soft cry from out in the hall. He lifted his head. "Lyra?" Going to the door, he opened it, just in time to see her fall. 

Hearing the crash of smashing china behind him, he whirled. There were two people in the room, one holding a knife to Dante's throat. "Don't move!" the one wielding the knife ordered. "If you cooperate, she will not be harmed."

"Dante-san!"

"Good afternoon." The woman with the purple tattoo on her shoulder nudged past Al and stepped into the room as a big man in a worn military uniform followed, holding a huge iron hammer.

Al narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Kidnappers."

"Kidnappers?"

The big guy with the hammer spoke up. "Alphonse Elric. I'm sorry, but you are coming with us."

"But… Sensei told me never to go anywhere with strangers."

One guy with a sword tucked into his belt rapped smartly on the armor. "Are you an idiot? How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen, huh? You're old enough to think for yourself. Listen up, you should act like a man and do as you want. You can't listen to your Sensei forever, you know."

Al clapped a fist into his palm. "That's right! I should think on my own!"

The man grinned. "Now that you understand, come with u-"

Al slammed his fist on top of the man's head. He dropped like a stone. Al took up a guard stance. "Upon thinking for myself, I have decided I will not go anywhere with strangers."

The woman smirked. "He's pretty good."

* * *

Ed stared, struck by what he was seeing but more by what Saya had just said. "Is that what you call getting a knife held to your throat?!" he demanded. 

Saya stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, tell me what else I call it then? A situation? Or a problem? 'Stuck' has a better ring then either of those words, don't you see?" she said, with the tone one assuring a young child that the sky was indeed, blue.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Ed yelled.

Saya smirked. "You have absolutely no idea," she grinned wickedly. She was going to say more, but Greed hit the base of her neck and she dropped limply into his arm. "Okay, enough with the chitchat," he said.

Ed's eyes widened in fury. "You…" He charged, but a pebble thrown in his path suddenly disappeared in a small explosion. In the woods, Kimbley stood, a grin on his face and bouncing a pebble in his palm. Ed's scowl deepened. "What the hell are you guys doing?! Let her go!"

Greed raised an eyebrow. "Quite the protective one, aren't you? I guess I'll jut take your friend here then. She's quite the cute one, isn't she?" He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand while tauntingly looking at Ed. "Especially when she's sleeping, she's a scary one when she's awake."

"You... _don't touch her_!" Ed roared, charging.

Greed cackled. Ed threw a punch, hitting Greed soundly on the cheek. It didn't have any effect at all. Greed cocked an eyebrow. "Are you shocked? I am, after all, called the Ultimate Shield."

Ed was a good fighter, but he couldn't defend himself from an attacking Greed and a person who made bombs from humans at the same time. Greed finally got him on the cheek, then kneed him in the gut. Ed fell half conscious. Greed laughed and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You're rather a pain, aren't you? Maybe I should break one of your bones," he cackled.

Ed grabbed Greed's arm, trying to make him let go of his collar. _Saya…_

**Next: Getting Al and Saya back isn't going to be easy... let's leave it at that.**


	45. Places That Hurt

**Author's Note: Yay! Squeezed this into my spare time, hope it's not too rushed... Enjoy!!**

**Dimina (anon): Your mind is still one of the strangest places I have ever had the misfortune to look into.**

**Your favourite plushie: Thanks! I always enjoy appreciation! I worked hard on this chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: I really love Marta's personality. I was so sad... **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Yes, Ed is protective, and if I can't make it any more obvious WHY, that means I am a very bad writer or I haven't been doing my job properly.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Sprinkles of doom and confetti are awesome. Ed is probably f- oops, no spoilers.**

**delilahness (anon): Thanks! I'm happy people love Saya, I love her too!**

**kyoskitten14: Yeah... stuff happens in this chapter which involve pain and beating up people, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Five: Places that Hurt

The man with the big hammer swung, and his hammer fell, smashing the wall where Al had been not one second ago.

"That was close!" Al muttered, before he found himself dodging the swordstrokes of the man with the squinty eyes and the sword. Moving backwards, the swordsman suddenly flipped Al's head into a corner.

The woman wasted no time. She jumped on top of Al and climbed, no, _slithered_ in. "Pardon me," she chuckled.

Al yelled and frantically started trying to take off his breastplate. "Feels…!"

"Oh, it's nice in here," the woman flaunted.

"Gross!" Al yelled. "I shouldn't be able to feel anything, but this is giving me the creeps! I'll force you out!"

"Good luck," the woman said, stretching her arms to fill Al's.

"Even if you do that, it doesn't mean you can control me!" Al informed her, forcing his hands together.

The woman's voice came out strained. "Oh, I don't mean to match your strength. If I can slow down your movements, even by a little bit…"

"I can finish the job," said the man with the hammer. He knocked Al to the ground and forced his hands behind his back. "Are you alright?"

The woman had a stress mark. "I hit my head."

"Alphonse Elric, you will come with us to where our master awaits."

* * *

A shrill whistle sounded outside. Greed scowled and dropped Ed. "It'll be a pain in the ass if you follow us," he said. "Maybe I should break a leg or tw-" 

Greed suddenly jumped to one side as a carefully timed pea-bomb exploded mid-air right where he had been standing. Saya was breathing hard, fighting the post-waking drowsiness of unconsciousness.

He looked at her, amused. "You awake then? I guess I didn't put you out hard enough." Walking over, he viciously kicked her in the gut before she recovered and she fell, curled into a ball. Greed picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Let's scram," he said to Kimbley, kicking Ed again as he passed.

Ed clutched his side where he'd been kicked, helplessly watching them disappear into the woods. "W-wait…" he gasped. It was a couple minutes before he had gotten his wind back, and by then, they were completely gone. Them, and they had taken Al and Saya with them.

* * *

Izumi eyed her former teacher with a subtle distaste as Sig stood by her side. "And? Where are they?" she asked. 

Dante sipped her tea. "Alphonse-kun and the girl were kidnapped, and Edward-kun went after them."

Izumi frowned. "So you just let them do as they pleased?"

Dante presented a small matchbox with a logo on it. "They dropped this in my garden."

After a moment's hesitation, Izumi took the box and read it. "Devil's Nest?"

"It's a small pub on the outskirts of town. You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Izumi looked sharply at the older woman. "This isn't your fault."

Dante chuckled. "If it was, I wouldn't have let them leave this place." She looked at the forest. "Outside, in the real world, the conflict still rages on. The spark of conflict begins to flare, while malice feeds the flame. That flame in turn, burns down its surroundings and spreads like wildfire. Why won't people stop fighting…?"

"Not everyone perceives alchemy the way you do, in this secluded forest," Izumi replied.

"As long as those three seek the Philosopher's Stone, misery will line their path. Why haven't you stopped them?"

Izumi closed her eyes. "They must find the answer themselves. Whatever that answer may be, it will at least be different from yours."

Dante sighed. "I still can't believe that."

"That's because we are different. Our lifestyles, our alchemy…" After a pause, Izumi turned and left.

"Are you going after them?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye, Izumi," Dante said. As she watched them walk out of the garden, she added softly, "We shall never meet again."

* * *

In frustration, Ed ran all over town, searching, asking people on the street, looking for the slightest clue that would lead to the two of the people who meant most to him. 

He was sharply aware about the empty space at his back and how eerily quiet it seemed, save his own footsteps. No clanking armor, no laughter, no voices telling him he was being stubborn or pigheaded or a bean or single-minded… and if he didn't manage to find them…

The bell that chimed with his every other step made his gut twist, a constant reminder of the people he had lost, a constant reminder about how he needed to do everything he could to get them back, no matter what.

Saya's face suddenly surged into his mind with such force, he stopped short. He could almost see her in front of him with that impish grin on her face, poking his forehead, and telling him something. He couldn't hear what was being said, but her voice… he heard it…

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the image disappeared. He clenched the bell in one fist and started searching again.

* * *

As Al sat, chained, in the basement of the Devil's Nest, the woman spoke up from inside him. "Sorry," she apologized. "I can understand how weird this is, but try to deal with it." 

"Don't worry about it," Al said. "I'm already used to it. But please don't touch my blood seal. If you do, I'll die."

The swordsman was smoking a pipe in one corner. "Hey," Al asked him, "when did you guys become chimeras?"

"We used to be in the military," he answered. "We were seriously injured in battle on the Eastern front. Right before we died, we were taken to a research facility to become guinea pigs."

"The 5th Laboratory?" Al murmured.

"Exactly," the woman answered. "The man that saved us from there is Greed-san," she said.

"Greed?"

The swordsman grinned. "He gave us all a home."

"That's right," Greed said, entering the room with a still-unconscious Saya on his shoulder. A line of people followed him in. "Well, this is a place where outlaws or people who can't live outside can gather and live."

"Saya-san!"

Greed waved a hand. "Don't sweat it, she's not dead or anything. Just unconscious."

Al blinked as he spotted one of the people who had followed Greed into the room. "Tucker-san? Why are y-"

Tucker waved his hands. "D-don't misunderstand this. I'm not here by choice."

One of the men grinned. "The only one who can save us chimera is this doc here."

Greed put down Saya and stepped forward, taking off Al's head. He whistled. "Wow, amazing! It really is empty," he said.

Tucker looked pleadingly at Al. "I'm not the one who told them to kidnap you…"

Greed replaced Al's head. "Glad to meet you, kid. The name's Greed. I hope we get along well."

Al glanced at Greed's hand. "The tattoo of Ouroboros!"

Greed blinked. "Oh, you know about this? Then our talk will be quicker."

Al stiffened. "So that makes you an ally of Envy, Lust, and the others?"

"Nope. We're more like enemies than allies, I guess."

"Then why?!"

Greed knelt and peered at Al. "Your name's Al, right? So how does it feel to have your soul attached to this empty shell?"

When Al didn't answer, Greed tapped him once and stood. "To be able to transmute the soul of an individual and attach it to another object… in other words, you don't experience hunger, fatigue, nor do you age. That's what some call 'eternal life', right?"

"Eternal life? That's why you kidnapped me?"

Greed raised his hands. "I am greedy, you know. I want money, women, status, honor… I want everything in this world! Including eternal life! Do you understand? You can help me with that. Cooperate with me. If you refuse, then I'll find out the secret behind your soul, even if I have to rip your armor to shreds."

"Well that would be problematic," remarked a voice. Saya was sitting straight up, wide awake, even though her feet and hands were still tied together. She struggled for a moment before giving up. "That's mean, you put my hands too far apart…"

Greed whirled. "You… how long have y-"

"I've actually been awake for a while. I was faking most of the second time," Saya admitted cheerfully. "I needed to figure out where you guys were hiding out." She smiled angelically. "By the way, the chibi's probably going to be _really_ mad when he finds where we all are. I'd bet he's on his way."

"Chibi? Oh, him. I'm not afraid of him. I knocked him out," Greed said.

Saya raised an eyebrow. "And I think if anyone would know how to knock him out, it would be me or Al," she said, "because we know exactly how much it takes to knock him out, and that's definitely more than you gave him."

Greed scowled, before he grabbed Al's head and slammed it to the ground. Two voices cried out at once. Greed raised an eyebrow. "Oops, sorry Martel. I forgot you were in there."

Bangs and thumps shook the building, then a pair of doors was suddenly transmuted.

"Nii-san!" Al said.

The doors slowly opened, dramatically, and there stood Izumi. Al and Saya froze. _Damn…_

"Excuse me for intruding," Izumi said icily, stepping into the room.

Al found his voice. "S… Sensei…."

"I... Izumi-san, when did you..."

Greed made a face. "Hey lady, who the hell are you?"

Izumi pointed to herself, flames shooting out of her eyes. "HIS TEACHER."

Saya ducked and rolled, bringing herself behind Al for protection. "That's… really, really, really scary…" she shivered.

* * *

Ed ran out of an alleyway, then quickly ducked back in when he saw a group of military personnel. Scowling, he started running back… 

"Wait, Edward Elric." Armstrong appeared in the entrance of the alleyway. "You are looking for Hanabi and your brother, correct?"

Ed whirled. "You were following me? Did you just sit back and watch the both of them get kidnapped?!"

Armstrong didn't look at Ed. "We are also following them. Their safety is not our first priority-"

"Don't screw with me!!" Ed's fists were clenched.

Armstrong looked at the hothead thoughtfully. "We are about to raid the chimera's den. They should be there."

"Where is the place?" Ed demanded.

Armstrong paused for a moment before answering. "A pub called the Devil's Nest."

* * *

Izumi quickly beat up all of Greed's subordinates, then rubbed her hands together. 

Greed raised an eyebrow. "Hey, hold it there," he said. "Nice manners you've got."

She scowled at him. "Are you the one in charge? Thanks for taking care of my kid. I'm taking both of them back home with me now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Greed chuckled.

Izumi scowled. "Fine." With almost no warning, she pounded him on the cheek.

Greed smiled, as if nothing had happened. "Everything about you is so sudden. Have your fingers broken?"

Izumi didn't answer, but sure enough, a nasty looking bruise had appeared on her hand. She ignored the pain. "You have a pretty weird body there, don't you?"

Greed shrugged. "I guess. I just don't bruise easily."

"Then I'll have to start taking you seriously."

"Sensei, where's Nii-san?" Al asked.

"I should be asking you that," Izumi answered irritably. "I'm surprised you all cannot even run a simple errand. You're in for a long lecture later, so you'd better be prepared."

"Al," Saya hissed, so no one but Al could hear. "Quick, can you untie me?"

Izumi clapped her hands together and pressed the ground, wrapping Greed in a column of stone. She narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you going to dodge?"

"I don't intend to fight against a woman," Greed drawled. "I just want to know the secret of his transmutation."

"If you do find out, then what?"

"I shall obtain eternal life and everything else there is."

"This is getting us nowhere." A stone fist smashed against Greed's head with tremendous force.

It didn't do anything. "Didn't I tell you?" Greed said, slightly exasperated. "I don't bruise easily."

The opponents Izumi had defeated earlier had gotten up. One charged at Izumi from behind, but was parried by Saya. She smiled angelically at him. "Hello, it _does_ feel good to move around properly," she grinned, before grabbing his head and tossing him into the opposite wall.

Sig stepped forward towards Greed. "I'm fed up with watching and doing nothing," he rumbled as Saya held off the attackers from behind.

Izumi looked down. "I… I can't… loose any more of my children…"

"That's right."

"Good grief, she's loose," Greed muttered, watching Saya take out his men one by one. "I was afraid of this… and attacking women goes against my style." His attention was caught when Sig smashed the heads of the two subordinates who stood in front of him, and Izumi darted through, throwing a punch. It caught Greed soundly in the cheek, but he was unfazed. "When will you people get it? I don't bruise easily."

Saya came hurtling out of the air, smashing her foot on Greed's head. His head smashed into the stone and cracked it. While he was recovering, Saya clapped her hands together and grabbed Izumi's injured hand. The bones healed, and the bruises disappeared. Izumi stared. "You… what did you just do?"

"Healed you," Saya answered. "Izumi-san… I know about your condition." She flashed a smile. "Don't push yourself too much."

Izumi stared, but suddenly a fist punched Saya in the cheek, knocking her backwards. Izumi lunged forwards to shield her, but Greed was faster. He picked up Saya off the ground by her collar. She thrashed, her legs swinging wildly in the air, trying to escape. A thin line of blood ran out of the corner of her mouth.

Greed looked at everyone, amused. "As I said… this sort of thing isn't really my style, but you all had better cut it out right now. You know what'll happen if you resist, right?"

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

Everyone looked around for the newcomer. Ed stood in the door, panting slightly, his eyes dark with fury. "You… let her go, _now_."

"Ed," Saya said, coughing slightly but grinning. "You're late."

Ed glared at Greed. "I won't forgive you… not only did you kidnap Al, but you've hurt my friend…"

"Hey now," Greed said. "All you have to do is tell me how to transmute a soul into an object and I'll-"

"Shut up!" Ed snapped. "I'll take back Al and the Bomb now."

"Be careful Nii-san!" Al yelled. "He's a Homunculus!"

Greed shook Saya slightly. "Hey, I've got a hostage here you know…" No one heard him.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I see, no wonder…" He ran forward, charging into the crowd of Greed's subordinates. "LET HER GO!!"

Greed didn't need telling twice. Don't get it wrong, it wasn't because he had actually listened to Ed… Saya had twisted in his grasp and managed to kick him in a place that _hurt_. All the men in the room stared in horror.

"D… damn you…" Greed choked.

Saya did a little flip in the air on her way down and grinned, making a thumbs-up. "I rule!" she laughed. Then she wiped the blood off the side of her mouth with her sleeve.

Ed decided to kill her at another point in time.

Blood suddenly gushed out of Izumi's mouth again, and she kneeled on the floor, gasping. Sig ran to her and put a huge arm around her protectively. Saya and Ed ran and stood in front of her.

They traded glances. "Ed?"

"Right."

They clapped their hands and touched the ground. Spikes impaled still-in-pain Greed. For a moment, they thought it was over, but Greed leaped up again, unharmed. "Did you forget?" he asked. "I am the Ultimate Shield."

Greed's subordinates started to close in, growling. Ed and Saya tensed. They were strong fighters, but there were a lot more subordinates than there were of them. Saya's hand snaked into her pea-bomb pouch, but Greed himself stepped forward. "Hey kid," he said to Ed, smashing a fist into one palm. "Let's have a man-to-man fight."

Ed narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Please take care of Sensei."

Saya looked at him and sighed. "Okay."

"You'd better come at me ready to kill this time," Greed taunted.

Ed transmuted his arm into a knife. "I will," he assured him. "I'm definitely going to kick your ass!"

Greed blocked Ed's initial swing with his arm. Sparks flew. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted three stone columns, each growing out where Greed had been only a second before. Using them as stairs, Ed jumped over top of Ed and brought his arm down towards Greed's face. More sparks flew. Greed brought his other fist back and swung at Ed, who broke contact just in time, flipping backwards.

Greed sighed. "Man, how was I supposed to know they were this daft?" he groaned.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Greed shrugged. "I would have never thought that you guys, who are so diligently pursuing your goal, would commit taboo and still not understand what I'm trying to do."

"Don't group me with you!"

Greed cocked an eyebrow. "But we're the same. It doesn't matter whether we are Homunculus or human. We just live to pursue our goals. I already know you're looking for the Philosopher's Stone, right?"

"Don't screw with me," Ed growled. "I don't care about the Philosopher's Stone, I just want to return my little brother to his original body."

"It would be better for him to stay like that," Greed said, glancing at Al.

"What the hell do you know?!" Ed yelled. "Don't just decide things for other people!" He clapped his hands together. "I have no intention to negotiate with you. If all of you Homunculus are the mistakes created by alchemists… then those mistakes should be corrected by alchemists."

Greed looked surprised, then he chuckled. "Alrighty then. I didn't want to have to show you this since I get a bit ugly, but since I like your spirit so much, I'll show you." Greed's skin turned completel black, save his teeth, which stuck out menacingly. "This is my serious form," Greed said from somewhere inside that shell. He gestured with his fingers. "Come."

Ed obliged, grabbing Greed's head with his feet and slamming it down into the ground so hard that the stone cracked.

Greed stood up. "Doesn't hurt."

Ed took a step back. "Are you serious?"

"My body's structure and composition are the same as before."

"The Ultimate Shield, huh?" Ed spat.

"Kid, you've never killed anyone before, have you?"

Ed tensed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you lack guts. You can't beat me like that, nor can you beat the other Homunculus." Greed peered at him through his slitted eyes. "I'll give you the guts."

Saya bristled. "Guts, huh?" she said, her voice shaking slightly. "That's all it takes to kill someone…?"

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots filled the hall outside. One of Greed's subordinates rushed to the open door. "Greed-sama, there's trouble! The military-" A bullet shot clean through his head, and he fell sideways, dead.

The swordsman leaped up and shut the doors. The hammer man barricaded the door. "Greed-san!"

"Damn, that ruined our fight," Greed said.

The swordsman sweatdropped slightly. "Are you sure it's okay to relax like that?"

"Don't panic," Greed said. "There's no one in the military who can beat u-"

The wall next to Tucker exploded. Kimbley emerged from the smoke, right next to Archer. Archer was holding a sack which seemed to have something round in it.

Greed gasped and returned to his regular form. "Bastard… you betrayed us?!"

Kimbley just smirked.

The hammer man blew a hole in the wall. "Greed-san!"

Greed snapped out his shock and ran. "Let's go."

Ed stepped forward. "Wait!"

The swordsman punched him in the face, knocking him down. "See ya, kid," he grinned. The hammer man picked up Al and carried him away with them.

Saya charged forward, but was knocked down by one of the military personnel. Three armed soldiers stood in front of them, pointing guns at them. "Please do not resist," one of them said.

Ed stood, indignant. "Don't resist? What are you-"

"Lieutenant Colonel Archer is calling for you, Fullmetal Alchemist. Please come with us."

"My brother is being taken! I can't just-"

The safety catches on the guns clicked. "This is an order."

Saya stood grimly. "That bastard," she muttered. "Ed?"

"What can we do?" Ed said through clenched teeth.

"Al'll be okay," she assured him. "He won't let jerks like them beat him."

Ed looked at her, dimly surprised. She grinned. "Isn't that right?"

Despite everything, Ed relaxed, just the tiniest bit. "Yeah…"

**Next: Trying to desperately to get Al back... for better or worse, they have to stay together, no matter what, even if it means they have to kill...**


	46. The Theory of Greed

**Author's Note****: Another update! Just a quick reminder for those who don't know or forgot, when you're made a State Alchemist, you automatically receive the rank of Major.**

**Your favourite plushie****: Sorry I made you spit out your fizzy drink! Did the bubbles get up your nose? I don't like sodas since all the bubbles always go up my nose and then I get these nasty-tasting burps. **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie****: Yup… Ed's hero streak is pretty cool, but don't you think he needs to tone down the whole needing to save everyone thing? I think he does… Butterflies are cool too, I guess… I prefer dolphins though. They're cute!**

**Diminia****: 'ducks the frying pan' Okay I get it, you're not strange, you're just pumped full of madness. Just make sure you don't ever pull me into your head 'cause I'd never get out. Btw, who's Ditto? You have to stop abusing Ed so badly, he doesn't deserve it.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM****: Greed's a good guy, I really think so. Well, his actions were good at least, even if his motives weren't… he was greedy till the end, pretty much. But at least he has the least inkling sense of honor and fair play.**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever****: Well I wouldn't just scream if I was Ed… I'd probably go destroy something, like the temple of Leto in Lior or something like that. If Saya went on a rampage… I dunno, a good half of Central would probably disappear. Or whatever city she happened to be in.**

**kyoskitten14****: The Greed arc concludes in this chapter. I was so sad… TT.TT I had to watch a lot of the cool characters get killed, like Loa and Dolchatte and the lizard guy and… well, just read the chapter, I'm getting depressed. **

**JuniperScaymoore****: Getting banned from the computer is not fun… thankfully, my parents think I'm doing homework all the time while I'm writing this, or else I would be banned forever and I don't think anyone would like that….**

**Mischievous Wolf of Twilight****: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the story. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Six: The Theory of Greed

The soldiers herded Ed, Saya, Izumi, and Sig into a little unused store next to the Devil's nest. They were provided with blankets and told to keep silent.

"Let me go! I've told you everything I know!" Ed demanded.

"We are terribly sorry, but we are under strict orders fro Lieutenant Commander Archer.

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't have time for this!"

"Pipe down Ed," Saya said. "Get over here and let's just be quiet for a while."

Ed was about to argue when he realized this was _Saya_ telling him that they should be quiet. He came over to see what was really going on.

* * *

Gunshots filled the sewer. The lizard man floated in the drain, dead. The bodies of Greed's subordinates were littering the walkways as they died trying to protect their master from the onslaught of soldiers. Loa, Martel, and Dolchatte were the only ones left. They ran, but the wall in front of them exploded.

Armstrong dropped his jacket. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong," he said, raising his fists. "I am also known as the Strong Arm Alchemist. Hand Alphonse Elric over at once."

"Major!" Al said. Loa put him down and prepared to face off. He swung his hammer, but Armstrong blocked it, turning it into a miniature version of himself from the torso up.

"You see that?" Armstrong asked. "That is my realistic Armstrong muscle depiction alchemy.

Loa dropped his hammer. "I am not your ordinary opponent. Let me show you what I'm made out of." He transformed… one could almost say he was a werewolf. His fingernails elongated into claws, and his teeth became pointed.

He and Armstrong fought furiously. Armstrong threw a series of punches that connected solidly with the man's face. Loa grabbed him and ran against the wall, rubbing his face against it. Gasping, Armstrong managed to grab the man and throw him to the ground, before stepping back. He chuckled a little. "I haven't been this fired up in a long time," he said.

Loa looked up. "Impressive, Lord Armstrong," he said. "You're as strong as ever."

"What?"

Loa stood. "I also participated in the Ishbal massacre."

"A former comrade? Then surrender and come with me quietly."

"A futile request."

Gunmen lined up behind Armstrong. "Major, please move aside!"

"Do not throw away your lives!" Armstrong barked.

Greed grinned. "Yeah, you do that."

"What?"

"Tell Kimbley and Tucker that they're going to pay for what they did!"

Loa punched the wall, sending stone cascading down and blocking the route. They escaped, Al still with them.

* * *

Vanity, Lust, and Gluttony stood on top of the building across the street from the Devil's Nest. "But really, that Sloth uses people harshly," Lust murmured. "Well, he is responsible for letting Greed escape."

Vanity stretched. "Things will get interesting from here on out," she smiled. Her hair had changed to a deep, pitch black, and she wore a long black dress with a low neckline and long sleeves.

Lust looked at her sharply. "If she continues to stick around with the Elric Brothers, she may be killed. You know that, right?"

Vanity shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Does it bother you?"

"…no, not really. Why should it?"

"She's the person who made you, after all. And she's supposedly your daughter."

Vanity shrugged again. "Oh well."

* * *

"What a quiet night," remarked one of the soldiers standing guard. He glanced at the four people huddled around a table with their backs to them. "They were making such a big fuss earlier too…"

"They must be tired of screaming and yelling," his friend chuckled.

Underneath the blankets, four dummies sat, sticking their tongues out at whoever might happen to see them.

Ed climbed out of a hole in the ground, Saya on his tail. "You should've gone back to the meat shop with Sensei," he told her.

"No way am I letting you do this yourself. You'd do something stupid," she retorted quietly. Though they were in the forest, there was no telling who might be around.

Ed knew better than to argue when Saya had that look. He just grinned, slightly exasperated. "Fine," he muttered. "We'd better get out of here and look for any clues." He knew he sounded grumpy, but if the truth were to be told, he was glad to have Saya watching his back. It had only been several hours absence, but it had felt like forever…

"Yes Major, sir!" Saya said, playfully saluting.

Ed groaned. "Let's go," he grumbled.

"Yes sir!"

"And cut that out!"

"Yes sir!"

Ed half groaned/ laughed and dragged her out of the clearing.

* * *

In an old abandoned shack, Greed sucked on a cigarette and sighed. "In the end, we were the only ones able to escape." He angrily threw down his cigarette and smashed it with his heel. _Well then, what to do now?_

"How much longer do you intend to run? Although I think it's too late for you." Lust stepped forward, Vanity and Gluttony by her sides. "Greetings. I am the current Lust. I believe you already know Vanity and Gluttony."

Greed's eyes narrowed as his eyes fell on Vanity. "You…"

Vanity gave him a little wave. "I'll let you know though, I wasn't expecting Kimbley to betray you. I didn't give you away to the military," she said as Dolchatte and Loa stood up with a growl.

Lust addressed Greed. "I know this is sudden, but you have two choices. Will you be sealed again, or die here?"

Greed raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you're going to kill me?"

"Have you forgotten? You're a Homunculus, yet you opposed 'that person'. For that reason, you were sealed 140 years ago."

Vanity chuckled. "I have no intention of being sealed like you were, Greed. 'That person' is upset. It's over for you."

Gluttony swung his arms. "It's over! It's over!" he chanted.

Dolchatte stood and cut Al's chains. "Sorry kid. Please cooperate with us."

"Take care of Martel."

"H-hey, what's going on?!" Martel asked, banging the inside of the armor. "Let me out!"

Dolchatte and Loa placed themselves between Greed and the other Homunculi. "Greed-san, please go. Leave this to us."

Greed stared. "You guys…"

"We cannot loose you here," Loa rumbled.

"Avenge everyone for us," Dolchatte said.

"My, what faithful henchmen you have," Lust remarked with amusement.

Dolchatte unsheathed his sword. "I have been mixed with a dog. Dogs are said to be the most loyal of beasts."

"We will not let you pass," Loa said, transforming.

"Greed-san."

Greed struggled with himself for a moment before he ran out a back door. "Come!" he yelled to Al.

Al followed.

"It's pointless to run," Lust murmured.

Loa grinned. "You should run away with your tail between your legs, Dolchatte."

"I'd like to, but I have to slice through these bastards first," Dolchatte grinned back.

"Very well."

"It's too late anyways."

They charged forward together, side by side, to what they knew would be their deaths.

* * *

A large flock of birds took to the night sky, disturbed from their sleep, calling shrilly. Ed and Saya turned towards the racket.

"Isn't that coming from Dante's house?"

Ed scowled. "Come on."

Saya watched him go, a sense of some dark thing lurking in Dante's house keeping her back for a moment, something that meant them no good…

"Bomb? You coming?"

"Y-yeah, coming."

* * *

Al followed Greed through the forest. Presently they reached a clearing and stopped. "Man, you're such a good guy," Greed said. "You could have run away back there."

Al looked down. "Even if you put it that way…"

"Oh well… hey, Martel."

"Yes?"

"Stay in there until morning. If I don't return by then, run away by yourself. Got it?"

Martel tried to get out. "Wait, Greed-san, what are you going to do?"

Greed grinned at Al. "Sorry kid, but that's the way it is." He ran off.

Al couldn't answer because he was holding his head in place.

"Let me out!" Martel yelled.

"I can't! Greed told you to stay put!"

"Shut up and let me out of here! Greed-san! Greed-san!!"

"No!"

"Let me out! Let me OUT!!"

"I said NO!"

* * *

Greed approached Dante's house. He grinned. "Here I am yet again… I wonder why I'm hesitating to go inside. Am I going to beg her to spare my life? Or am I…"

He shrugged and went in.

Lust, Vanity, and Gluttony watched him from the trees. "That's a good boy Greed," Lust murmured. "This is all going according to 'that person's plan."

"Are we done?" Gluttony asked, blood staining his lips.

"Yes, our work here is finished."

Gluttony sucked a finger. "I'm hungry."

Vanity watched the both of them, her face expressionless.

* * *

Greed simply kicked open the doors. Walking in, Lyra came out. Greed narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"The reason you have returned here is because this is where you were born," Lyra said tonelessly.

"You…"

Lyra led him into the main room. Greed suddenly clutched his chest and kept walking. A pile of bones lay on a table. "What are those?" he demanded.

"Those are your bones," Lyra said.

"The hell… what did Dante tell you?"

"If you mean Lady Dante, she's over there."

On the floor by the window lay the old woman's body, bloodied and split in half down the middle. Greed narrowed his eyes. He was going to ask something when a blue light flared. Looking up, a transmutation circle met his eyes. He gasped. "It can't be! A brat like you shouldn't be able to do something like this! Could it be…!"

* * *

Outside the house, Ed and Saya stared. "That's a transmutation reaction," Saya said. "Who's…"

Ed scowled. "Saya… stay here."

"What?!"

Ed couldn't look at her. "I need to do this…"

Saya wavered for a moment before she sighed. "I know. Ed… be careful," she said. She made an attempt to sound lighthearted. "If you die, I'm going to come kill you myself, understand?"

Surprised, Ed did turn to look at her. Her eyes had darkened to almost a navy color, not the bright blue they normally were, despite her light tone. "Promise?" she asked, her voice barely cracking.

Ed put a hand on her shoulder. "Promise."

Their eyes locked for a second, then Saya hastily turned away, blushing slightly. She sat down on the ground right where she was, cross-legged, her back to him. "If you're not back by first sunrise, I'm going to hunt you down, understand?" she said pertly.

Ed smiled. "Got it." He paused for a moment, then turned away and walked out of the clearing, not looking back.

His footsteps faded. Saya resisted the urge to follow him, but there were some things that people needed to do by themselves. Still, it hurt her to see him go somewhere she couldn't follow him to and support him, like she usually did. She took a deep breath, pouted, and stubbornly stayed put.

* * *

The light shone from a transmutation circle above and below Greed. He gasped and choked, and red stones poured from his mouth. "My life… My life is…" He stumbled out of the transmutation circle. The moment he stepped out of it, the light died, and Lyra had disappeared.

"I've found you, Greed!"

Greed's eyes widened, then he grinned to himself. _This kid… he can…_

Ed stepped forward, then his eyes were caught by Dante's body. He gasped. "Dante-san! Greed, what have you done?!"

Greed shrugged. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Did you do this? Answer me!"

"Well… I really don't care."

"Why did you do this?"

Greed put on his sunglasses. "Why have you come this far to save your brother?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Al is my little brother."

"Are you prepared?"

"Where is Al?! Answer me!!"

"If you want him back, you know what you have to do."

Ed took a stance, and the black shield enveloped Greed's body. Greed struck first. Ed took all the blows on his automail until the grill plate was suddenly ripped off. He ducked a punch and slammed his fist into Greed's chin. The thumb broke off.

Greed looked at him contemptuously. "What's the matter? Is that what you call being prepared?" He punched Ed into the wall. "Rectify me! I'm a mistake, aren't I? I told you before! If you want to defeat me…"

"…come at you ready to kill, huh?" Ed stood gingerly and tested his arm. "What great automail… even in this condition, it still moves. Let's go!"

Ed punched, but Greed caught him one in the gut. Ed clapped his hands and the light of a transmutation flared on Greed's arm.

Greed tested his arm. "Doesn't hurt, punk. Now… it's my turn!"

Ed transmuted spikes from his knuckles and met Greed's fist with his own. Nothing happened for a moment, then the black armor stripped away, exposing Greed's muscles and bones. Greed hastily stepped back. "What did you do to my armor?!"

Ed stood. "It's quite simple if you think about it. You can't make something from nothing. In other words, you're pulling that shield or whatever out of somewhere. The composition of a Homunculus' body is the same as that of a human's, right? There is an element which makes up one third of the human body that can be changed to become extremely hard and abrasion-resistant. That element is carbon. Carbon atoms change their hardness depending on the degree in which they've been bonded, from as soft as pencil to as hard as diamond. Once I know the trick, the rest is my specialty!"

Greed recovered his shield, but he had hardly done so when Ed charged forward and clapped his hands. He touched Greed's side, then quickly punched right where he had touched. Greed clutched his side in pain. "Where's Al?!"

"I haven't lost yet…"

"This fight is over."

Greed stood and raised an eyebrow. "Your brother told you, didn't he? I won't die so easily."

Ed glared at him. "Then I'll smack you around until you're ready to talk."

Greed laughed. "Sounds good. This science crap is starting to bore me. I'd expect no less from you." He took a stance, but his eyes were without malice, though Ed didn't notice. "Come."

Ed transmuted what was left of his automail into a long sword. He and Greed sparred furiously for another twenty seconds before Ed saw the opportunity. He clapped his hands and touched Greed's chest… then stuck his arm through. Greed froze. Ed pulled out the sword and transmuted his automail back.

Greed's body appeared again. "Kid…" he gasped. "Well… done…" He swayed and fell.

Ed stared for a moment before he bent over Greed. "Al! Where is Al?!"

"He has been set free," Greed gasped, before blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Greed…"

"You know… Homunculi are born when you guys attempt Human Transmutation… if we are faced with the bones of the human that failed to resurrect, we become paralyzed," Greed muttered. "That is our weakness…"

Ed stared. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You can defeat them… I don't want to be sealed again…"

"Greed, you…"

Greed grinned. "I am, after all, greedy. I live my life… as I please…" Blood gushed out of his mouth again, and he fell on his back.

"Greed!"

Greed looked at the ceiling. "Defeat them… I'll leave them… to you…" A spasm overtook his body, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Then he froze, never to move again.

Ed stared in growing horror. "Hey… you're joking…" He touched Greed's shoulder. "Hey, Greed. Hey, what are you doing!" He kicked the body so it lay on its side. "Stop screwing with me! No matter how much I beat you up, you're not supposed to die!! Greed, hey GREED!!" Ed clutched his head and fell to his knees. A cry of horror and despair clawed his throat, and echoed through the room as Greed's body became a puddle of red stone that gradually disappeared.

* * *

Ed sat by the stain on the floor for several hours. When the first grey light began to appear in the windows, Saya found him there. He heard her come in, but said nothing, did nothing. Saya looked at the stain on the floor, then the anguished look on Ed's face and immediately understood. She sat down by him and they stayed like that for a while.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Saya said after a while, as the sky started to lighten in earnest. She hugged her knees and stared out the window, towards the brightening sky. "Even when it's someone you hate… it's hard."

Ed looked at her. "Saya…"

She smiled at him. "Do you remember what Al said once? 'We need to live and live, and continue to live.' And we will, 'cause as long as we keep living, good times will come again. Definitely."

Ed thought about that for a moment, then… he didn't smile, but looked slightly less weary. "I guess…"

Saya decided he had had enough time to brood. She stood and dragged him up with her. "Come on. Let's go see the sunrise before we go to find Al. It'll be good for you. Good things do happen in the world too you know, don't ever forget that."

Too surprised to really do anything else, Ed let Saya pull him up and drag him out the door. "H-hey…"

"I'm a doctor, I know what's good for you," Saya insisted stubbornly. "We'll see the sunrise then look for Al. Seeing the sunrise is always a good way to start off a new day. When was the last time you've seen one anyways? I don't remember you doing that."

A small smile touched Ed's lips. "I wasn't going to say that… I just wanted to say that I can walk, you know. You don't have to drag me."

Saya sweatdropped. "Ah…" She let him stand, then led the way out the front doors.

Ed paused for a moment on the threshold. Sensing he wasn't following her, Saya turned. "Coming?"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon. The view should be really good from the garden."

* * *

The sun rose. Martel watched it, and when it had broken free of the horizon, she stood up and began walking away without a word, her eyes dark.

Al watched her go. There was no need for words, they both knew what it meant.

* * *

"So Dante is dead?" Izumi sighed as they stood in front of the grave.

Ed looked at the ground. "Yes. By the time I got there, she was already… I wonder where Lyra disappeared to."

Saya blinked. "Lyra? Wasn't she that person from Youswell?" She made a face. "I didn't like her."

Ed didn't respond. Seeing the sunrise had seemed to do him a little good, but that awful, heavy look was still in his eyes. Saya's heart clenched. Ed was strong and he would get through this, she was sure of that … but still, she hated seeing him like this.

After stopping by the meat shop to pick up Winry and their things, they said their farewells.

"Sensei… we're really sorry," Ed said. "We're going to Ishbal."

"If we stay here any longer, we'll only cause more trouble for you," Al explained.

"The military may be after you as well," Ed continued. "You should go into hiding for a while."

Izumi sighed. "Geez, I know it's over when I'm making you two worry about me. Do you insist on going?"

"Yes," said Al.

"No matter what happens, we must continue our journey. Until we regain our bodies," Ed said firmly, meeting his teacher's eyes.

Izumi paused before responding. "We'll meet again."

"Yes."

Izumi glanced at Saya, standing a little ways behind on the path. "Take good care of them for me. If you let anything happen to either of them, I'm going to hold it as your responsibility, got it?"

Saya grinned. "Okay."

Izumi watched them disappear down the path, no particular expression on her face. Then she sighed. Sig put an arm around her, and together they walked back to the meat shop.

**Next: A quick rest stop which was 'suggested' by Winry. What's going to happen when Winry and Al mysteriously disappear into town and Ed and Saya are forced to spend a day without them?**


	47. An Unexpected Stop

**Author's Note: He he, I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Diminia (anon): O.o I still say your mind is a strange place... even if you say it's just madness.**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Well I'll say there's a definate EdxSaya part, but no kissing... I'll leave it at that.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Hey, your story is so funny!! How could I NOT give a review on it? Marshmellow gun... XD**

**delilahness (anon): Addiction... good or bad? I guess that depends purely on the situation, but I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**JuniperScaymoore: Signing in doesn't take THAT much energy... I can login in less than 7.4 seconds! (Yes I actually timed it... I've got nothing better to do with my time XD)**

**kyoskitten14: No, don't mention it I'm getting all depressed again... T--T Well, this chapter's happier, so enjoy it!**

**luving ur story (anon): Hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Saya, I'm very fond of her too. I'm actually starting a story just for her since I love her so much that might be posted on fictionpress once I think of a decent storyline... Anyway, thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Seven: An Unexpected Stop

The train whistled. Ed, Al, Saya, and Winry were playing cards to pass the hours away.

"I'll change two," Ed muttered. He eyed his hand distastefully. _Damn, no hands again?_

"I'll change two also," Winry said. As soon as she changed, her eyes lit up. "Yes! Do any of you care to double the bet?"

There were already 30,000 cens (playing with pennies though) on the table. Saya raised an eyebrow. "Double? You sure about that?" she asked slyly.

Winry smiled. "Yes," she said firmly.

Everyone doubled the bet.

"Okay! Let's show our cards now!" Winry said cheerfully, putting her hand down. "Full house!"

Saya smirked. "Straight flush," she said proudly, laying out her cards.

Winry turned to stone. Al had no hands.

Ed put down his cards. "Sorry. Royal straight flush."

"EH?!?!" All of them stared at him in amazement.

Saya tilted her head. "That's suspicious… you won two rounds ago with a royal straight flush too."

Ed looked at her, irritated. "Are you implying something?"

Saya rolled her eyes and grabbed Ed's left hand. He struggled, but Saya was determined. She forced his elbow above the table and shook his sleeve…

Where he had three aces, kings, queens, and jacks hidden.

Saya sat down hard in her seat with an exaggerated sigh. "I knew it," she proclaimed dramatically, holding one arm in the air.

"Nii-san, it's not good to cheat," said Al reproachfully. "You did that on the way to Aquroya too. The game's no fun if somebody cheats."

Ed flushed, ashamed at being caught in the act. "I'm going to the bathroom," he mumbled, getting up. He left.

Winry watched him go. "Hey Saya, why don't you go help him cool down?" she asked, just a hint of something teasing in her voice.

Saya didn't hear the teasing tone. "Nah. He'll come back on his own. He's a big boy now," she grinned.

Winry sighed. "I guess…" She pouted slightly, thinking hard about something…

The card game sort of broke up after that. Saya stared dreamily out the window at the clouds flying by. She picked out pictures in them… a bunny, a star, an old man with an obnoxiously long nose and beard, a bean sprout, a horse, a cow…

Ed had returned by the time she had found all these. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. About half-an-hour later, the train made a stop. "Bereth Town!" the conductor called.

Winry suddenly stood. "Let's get off here!" she said brightly.

Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"I've heard of this town!" Winry quickly said. "They have really nice pastries here that I've always wanted to try!"

"We're not going to stop here so you can stuff yourself with sugar," Ed grumbled. "Get off yourself."

"Who's going to pay for the hotel and food expenses then?"

"You want me to pay?!"

Winry punched the air. "Okay! Let's go!" she said. She grabbed Ed, Al, and Saya in one hand, their suitcases in another, and dragged them all off the train. (We all know Winry's really super strong when she wants to be… which thankfully, normally goes towards abusing Ed and Al instead of us.)

They were quite a sight, coming out onto the station. Two teens and a suit of armor yelling their heads off as a blonde girl with a determined look on her face dragged them onto the platform. Ed managed to get himself free… just as the train whistled and started to move.

Winry dropped them all and sighed, wiping her forehead. "Made it just in time."

"The hell Winry!! You know what we have to do and where we're really going! We don't have time for something like this!" Ed yelled.

"It can't be helped, the train's already gone, and the next one doesn't leave until seven in the afternoon tomorrow," Winry said smugly.

"How do you know that?!"

She pointed at the large departure schedule hanging three feet to the right of Ed's head. Ed stared at it, dumbfounded.

Saya shrugged. "Looks like we're stuck here. We'll just have to make the best of it."

Ed glared at Saya. "You are not allowed to have any sugar," he told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes and waved a gloved hand at him. "Sure, whatever."

* * *

The town of Bereth was actually quite beautiful. Quaint cottages stood everywhere, and there was at least one large glass window per street proudly displaying their pastries. Winry hadn't been lying, they really did look good. 

Ed wasn't paying attention to the scenery. "Damn, where's an inn?" he grumbled.

Saya clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, it'll be okay. Maybe we can treat this as a sort of vacation. It's only until tomorrow afternoon, after all. Relax a little."

Ed made a face. "But…"

Saya grinned. "It's fine, it's fine! Scar may not even be in Ishbal yet, he'd have to had go on foot. And the Homunculi probably haven't suspected us stopping in a vacation town, so everything's cool, okay?"

"B- hey, where did Al and Winry go?"

Saya blinked. "Where? What do you mean, they're right… or, they _were_ right there a second ago…"

As they both looked around in confusion, Winry and Al were hiding in an alleyway. No, not quite right… Winry was peeking at the pair and Al was lying on the ground, dazed. "Winry, wha-"

"Shh!" Winry hissed. "They'll hear you!"

"Winry, what are you doing?" Al asked, this time in a whisper.

"We're going to give Ed and Saya some time alone together," Winry explained. "I get the feeling… whatever you guys are going to do, those two need to come to terms with their feelings.

Al immediately got the picture and sweatdropped. "You set them up…"

"Don't put it like that! I'm doing them a favor!"

Al thought back to what he and Ed had talked about on the island, or more, what they _hadn't_ talked about, and sighed. "I suppose you're right…"

"I know I'm right. We'll just keep an eye on them, but we'll have to stay out of their sight and see what happens."

"And if nothing happens by tomorrow evening?"

"We'll stay until it does," Winry said, her eyes glinting. "You with me?"

No refusing that voice. "Okay…"

* * *

"Geez, where did they go?!" Ed groaned. The sun was going down over the city, and the first stars were appearing. "We've been looking over the whole city for them, and you can't say this is exactly a really big town." 

Saya clapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up. They're probably looking for us too." She pondered a moment before her eyes lit up. "I know the perfect way to find them!"

Ed looked at her suspiciously.

"It's not dangerous, I swear!" Saya laughed. "But it will involve most of the fireworks in the super-deluxe kit I got while we were in Central."

A stress mark pounded on Ed's head. "Can you ever think of anything that doesn't include explosives?"

Saya just raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "If I'm thinking what you're thinking…"

Saya laughed and ran off. Ed rolled his eyes and took his time following. He knew where she was going.

Long before he actually reached the town square, he heard a familiar voice yelling, "SURPRISE FIREWORKS SHOW TONIGHT BEGINNING IN ONE HOUR IN THE TOWN SQUARE!! FIREWORKS SHOW!"

Ed sweatdropped, but the yelling was having the desired effect. People were starting to flock to the town square, calling excitedly to one another. Ed noticed, without any particular reason, a lot of young couples were hurrying to the square, whispering and laughing with one another. It was a fireworks show, after all. He didn't doubt that there were many of those in this town; it was pretty small.

By the time he got to the town square, it was packed. Ed pushed his way to the front. Saya had set up her show, and it was laid out impressively around her. "Alright, ready to begin!" she yelled.

The crowd applauded.

"Countdown from five!" Saya shouted, punching the air. "FIVE! FOUR!"

The noise was deafening as everyone joined in the count. "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! The first firework screamed as it soared into the sky. The crowd gasped, but sighed in disappointment as it only let off a small flare.

Then, with a burst of fire and light, three fireworks screamed into the sky at once. They erupted with a BOOM into a shower of red and yellow and blue sparks. The crowd gasped and laughed.

BOOM! Purple sparklers!

BOOM BOOM BOOM! Flowers that changed color! Catherine Wheels!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! Sparkles raining down in every color possible! Kids in the cloud laughed and sat on their parents' shoulders, trying to capture the falling stars.

BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM BOOM **BOOM**! A complex array of fireworks fired at the same time collided in midair, creating nothing short of a fiery ball in the sky, complete with a ring of fire shooting out from around it.

The crowd whistled and cheered and roared with appreciation.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!! As a grand finale, Saya let loose three last fireworks that trailed silver streamers behind them as they screamed into the sky. They exploded, sending out golden stars falling down towards the crowd. The younger kids screamed with delight and tried to catch them, though the lights disappeared right as their fingers touched them.

The crowd roared and cheered. People surged forward, offering congratulations to Saya, asking where she had come from, thanking her for the show, etc. etc. etc…

But through all that, Winry and Al remained out of sight, watching the show from an alleyway off the square.

When Saya wriggled herself free of the crush of people, she made her way to where Ed was waiting and made a face. "They probably went away somewhere then," she said. "They would've seen that and come here if they had just gotten lost."

Ed sighed. "Al would be easy to spot… anyways, let's hurry up and get a room for the night. We'll look for them again in the morning."

* * *

The innkeeper had looked surprised when they had asked for _a_ room with two beds. He had made dirty remarks that made Ed and Saya unable to look at each other in embarrassment.

Taking turns with the shower, just as usual, something was a little uncomfortable, not normal. After having taken their showers, they would have normally talked, but Al had always been there before too, and for some reason, the man's comments had turned the night extremely awkward…

They went to bed early, not having really spoken save some stiff 'good nights'.

Saya slept badly. _Seven years old again, playing in the streets of Central with her friends, a cry of disgust, the smell of violets, a small silver bell, a scream, a storm of fire consuming the whole world, days and weeks and months of solitude, a writhing mass of flesh and bone groaning in pain , a brown haired woman giving her a hug disappearing into oblivion, and then an empty town. Empty, yet not empty, full of the empty shells of those she loved, no this wasn't right, this wasn't happening, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Fury, Falman, Winry, the old geezer who sold her explosives, Winry... Ed… no, this wasn't happening, not again, this couldn't have happened again, they couldn't all be d-_

"Saya… Saya! Wake up!"

Saya sat bolt upright, breathing hard, cold sweat pouring all over her. Ed sat by her, a concerned look on his face. "You were talking in your sleep, something about…" He trailed off. He didn't want to say that she had been franticly whispering names in her sleep.

Saya shakily smiled. "Hey sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No. Couldn't sleep." Ed flicked his gaze to the floor. "Saya… what do you see in your dreams?"

She didn't look at him. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much?! You do this almost every night and you expect me to believe that it's 'nothing much'?! Tell me and maybe I can do something about it," Ed snapped. "I'm worried about you!"

"I'm going for a walk!" And so saying, she jumped out the second-story window.

"Hey!" Ed ran to the window. "What do you th…" It dawned on him that he was shouting into an empty street. He clenched his teeth and closed the window. "Damn, I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

A tavern drunk stumbled out of an inn and spotted Saya storming down the street. "Hey pretty girl," he hiccupped. "You want to come with me tonight? Eh?" He tried to put his arm around her and drag her away. "Here, I know a place we can go…"

Saya shrugged out of his grasp. "Hey, I'm not available. Go away." She kept walking, but the guy flicked open a pocketknife.

"I'm not joking here," he whispered softly, pressing the knife to her throat.

"And I'm not joking either. You're just drunk." Saya grabbed the hand holding the knife.

The man narrowed his eyes, but suddenly started trembling when he found he couldn't move his hand. "H-hey, what are you doing?" He flailed, and then Saya's glove came off. The automail gleamed in the moonlight. Staring at it in horror, he backed away. "A metal hand… how horrible…"

Saya made a fist with the exposed hand. "You want to try messing with me now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you monster! Stay away from me!" The man ran away, not noticing the shock on Saya's face.

"'Stay away from me'…" she whispered, looking at her hand. An echo from the past rang in Saya's mind.

_She was out playing on the streets in Central one day. She was seven years old again, and it was a hot summer's day. She had donned a t-shirt and shorts. Most of her usual playmates were inside, trying to stay out of the heat, but she had gotten bored in the house and had snuck out to play._

_Spotting one of her friends, she laughed and waved. "Momo-chan! Wanna play?" she called._

_Momo turned. "Oh, Saya-chan!" Then her eyes widened._

_Saya ran up to her. "Momo-chan? What's wrong?"_

_"Your legs…"_

_Saya looked at her legs. "Yeah, they're automail. It looks cool, right?"_

_Momo started slowly backing away. "Saya-chan, I didn't know you had automail…"_

_Saya blinked. "What's wrong? It's just automail."_

_"Metal legs…" Momo looked terrified. "I didn't know…" Suddenly she ran away, leaving Saya behind, bewildered and upset._

_Later, as she lay in bed, Saya realized that before that day, her mother had never taken her out of the house without her wearing long pants and sneakers._

"Damn it!" Saya growled. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and kept walking. After that day with Momo, she had stayed inside the house mostly, only going out to run errands or in the dead of night to go stargazing with her mother.

She punched a wall. The automail clanged, but there was no pain, only the sound and notion of movement. She punched the wall again, then suddenly she was flailing herself against it in a frenzy. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!"

A hand suddenly caught one of her fists, halting her assault against the wall. "I know something's bothering you, but this is going a little overboard, isn't it?" Ed asked. "It's not like you to get so worked up over something."

Saya wrenched her hand out of his grasp, but didn't turn to face him. "It's none of your business," she muttered.

"Like I said, I'm worried about you," Ed replied. "What's going on with your dreams?"

A bitter taste rose in Saya's throat. She fought herself for a moment before she gave in. "I see…"

Ed waited quietly.

Saya chuckled darkly and looked at the sky. "Actually, I'm not exactly sure what I see. It's like a bunch of disconnected images of things I've seen in the past, but they flick by so quickly I can't tell what it is I've seen. And then after that, images of the things that might happen come, things that I'm really afraid of. All the people I care about… they're all..."

He blinked. Saya had never seemed really worried about the future, just took the days as they came… "Why didn't you say anything about it before?"

She smiled at him, though it was strained. "Because it's not anything that would help you get to your goal," she said simply. "I promised I would help you get your bodies ba-"

Ed suddenly grabbed her and held her close. "Idiot," he murmured. "It won't help me if you're always trying to hide things from me!"

Saya sucked in a breath, her heart suddenly pounding like mad. "Ed…"

"It's not just getting our bodies back, you've done so much more than that. I need to give you something back, right?"

"Equivalent trade, huh?" Saya said, her voice wobbly.

"Exactly." Ed tightened his grip on her. "I can't imagine what you see in your dreams... but when you have them, you go somewhere, and I don't know where you are. That's over now, understand? I'm not letting you go… ever."

Saya froze, then closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, emotion filling her chest. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him back. "Thank you…"

Ed smiled.

* * *

Saya had slept the rest of the night soundly, without dreams and in a blissful peace for the first time in a long time. In the morning when she woke, she sat up blearily, rubbing her eyes. "Eh? What time is it?" she asked.

"It's about eight 'o clock," Ed answered. "Come on, let's go look for Al and Winry again once you're ready." He wasn't quite looking at her, the slightest red tint on his cheeks.

Saya smiled, recalling the events of the previous evening. "Okay." Ducking into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and dressed. "What about breakfast?" she called.

"I checked, and there's only pastries. You really _don't_ need sugar, you know. You're enough to handle without it, thank you very much."

"Any fruit? I'm hungry."

"When are you not?"

"After I've eaten."

Ed shut up after that. The awkwardness of the previous night had disappeared. Walking down to the café together, despite Ed's protests, Saya bought a croissant with chocolate syrup and sliced strawberries on top for herself, with an apple. Ed got a blueberry scone with powdered sugar, and they ate as they walked around the town looking for Winry and Al, arguing cheerfully about the food and where Winry and Al had gone.

Saya suddenly paused and looked up. "Hey, Ed, remember last night?"

Ed had been in the act of swallowing and momentarily choked. When he got his wind back, he coughed and turned away so Saya wouldn't see his face turn red. "Yeah, that was some fireworks show you gave last night," he said.

Saya had seen the blush anyways. She grinned and laughed. Ed bit his scone and increased his pace. "Come on," he mumbled.

She was going to obey when she heard something. Saya turned. "Ed, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

An evil grin split Saya's face in two. She suddenly ran into the nearest alleyway and pounced. Screaming and yelling and clanking armor were heard. Ed blinked. _Clanking armor…_

Walking into the alleyway himself, he saw a triumphant Saya sitting on top of Winry and Al, both of whom had spirals in their eyes. She grinned. "Found 'em."

Ed sweatdropped.

**Next: Finding the Ishbal train before it headed south was lucky, but the Homunculi are about to move again. What do they have planned? What is Scar planning to do? Rick and Leo appear again!**


	48. Prejudiced

**Author's Note****: I skipped the episode with Lewjon and Livia… sorry, but I didn't want to write about that… T.T So sad… Oh, did anyone know that 'Edward' means 'happy protector' in Old English? XD**

**YourFavoritePlushie: Well if you've died, then you won't get to read this chapter!! I hope you come back to life since you're one of my best reviewers!**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Meh, Momo was a random person, I'm probably not going to do much with her. E-cookies are awesome, thanks! **

**L is 4 LOVE: Well I didn't want to start off with a big boom... I'm trying though! I promise there's going to be more EdxSaya to come... just not... sure... when... Things pick up really quickly from here on out...**

**kyoskitten14: I'm glad you think so! I hope you agree with me when I say Ed would probably be the protective one in a relationship, protective/ jealous... **

**a randomarpersonar! (anon): Thanks for the review! Math homework sucks, though I do like math... I never use chapstick though... **

**Antyto-sama: Winry's a surprising and spontaneous person, and there'll be plenty of oppertunity of jelousey after the Lior arc since they go back to Reisenbol for a short time 'evil grin'**

**Diminia (anon): If I want to say that your kind is strange, then I'll say your kind is STRANGE... though might I also say, er, odd and... um, interesting?**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I liked writing the ending. XD I need to get either one of them to break down and just openly 'fess up sooner or later... oopie, spoiler there... it won't happen again, I promise you. **

**clarissa avila: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story. **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: EdxSaya makes me squeal with the cuteness, but I need to wrack my brains on how to really get them together soon... maybe I could just make it through some complete random accident...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Eight: Prejudiced

A train whistled at the border of the desert. A woman in a carriage looked towards the people in the cattle cars and gasped. "Those are Ishbal people, right? I wonder what they're doing here…"

Her husband nodded. "They're being accompanied by soldiers, probably being transported."

Her child waved to them, but the mother quickly pulled him back from the window and closed the curtains.

Havoc looked distastefully at where they were filling the water tank. "It's taking a while, isn't it?"

Fury straightened his jacket. "Apparently the water flow is bad."

One of the soldiers cursed. "Damn, why is this thing leaking so much?!"

Al chuckled. "That should delay their departure for a little bit," he said.

Ed grinned. "It'll save me a lot of trouble, not having to go to the Southern Camp." He looked up. "So? What did you guys do?"

He, Al, and Saya were crouched under the train cars and looking up through a hole in the floor.

"We didn't do anything!" Rick insisted.

Leo scowled at them. "Your friends came along and took us into custody."

Saya smiled. "Well, you all were in a residential area, after all. If you try to settle there, you're only making it harder for yourselves. The military will see you as easy targets, after all."

"Anyway, Scar said the original Philosopher's Stone was made in Ishbal," Ed said.

"We're looking for someone who knows the details about it," Al explained. "Both of you were friends with Scar-san, right?"

Rick and Leo stiffened. "We were never friends with that guy!" Leo insisted. "We have nothing to tell the military."

Ed, Al, and Saya all sighed, when the leader stepped forward. "We do not know anything, but the old man who lives in Kisshua might. These two could guide you there."

"Chief-sama!" Leo said indignantly.

"The two of us in such a place?" Rick asked uncertainly.

"So you're asking us to at least get the children out of here?" Ed stated.

Al looked at him. "Nii-san, if we're going to receive information, an exchange is necessary, right?"

"The Law of Conservation," the leader stated. "It isn't within our teachings, but we have no choice."

Ed thought about it for a moment and grinned. "In addition to that, I'll provide you guys with a shower."

The clogged water pipe suddenly unclogged, releasing a torrent of water that sprayed everywhere. The people inside the cars screamed.

"Let them out, they're going to get steamed to death in this heat!" Havoc ordered, rushing and starting to open the doors himself.

The people stood, laughing, in the rain of deliciously cool water.

In the confusion, Al, Ed, Saya, Rick, and Leo all crouched under the car.

"Let's go," Ed said, running out as soon as the coast was clear.

Of course, Fury had to choose that moment to come around the cars. Ed quickly knocked him out. "Sorry," he muttered, but another soldier rounded the train.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

There was a roar. "Ed! Al! Saya! Get on!" Winry yelled, patting a green tractor. They sweatdropped.

"Winry, did you steal it? You shouldn't have done that!" Al said.

"I didn't!" Winry said, hitting the dashboard. "He told me if I could fix it, then I could have it!" She pointed proudly to herself. "Just who do you think I am?!"

"Another egoistical maniac," Saya muttered, but not loud enough for Winry to hear. "We'd better go."

They ran, and Winry started the car just as Havoc came to see what was going on. "Ah, it's you guys!"

"FULL SPEED!"

Everyone clutched the sides as Winry turned the tractor wildly and went into overdrive, speeding them away across the desert. Saya barely managed to get the back flap of the trunk closed right before Rick fell out.

Havoc stared after them in astonishment.

* * *

Winry followed the railroad tracks. "Kisshua… isn't that just west of here? Easy, easy!" 

"It did save us a lot of trouble, right, Nii-san?" Al asked.

Saya made a face. "Mustang-san's going to yell at us… I can hear him now. 'I didn't get you out of custody from South Headquarters so you could go and do a stupid thing like that! Next time, I'm going to throw you into jail myself if you ever pull off another wild stunt like that again!'" she mimed, pulling off the hand gestures with it, and overall doing a very good imitation of Mustang.

Everyone laughed… except for Ed. "Winry… how long do you intend to tag along?"

"What about it, boy who lacks height?"

"You mean a boy who lacks ambition!" Ed yelled, making a fist. (Translation note: height and ambition are puns in Japanese) "Never mind, just go home already."

"Who's going to fix your automail if I'm not around? Especially at the rate you've been banging it around!"

"It's hard on me too," Al said. "That arm and leg… even if I had to rip them off, I wanted to give them back to Nii-san. But I couldn't do it in front of Winry."

"You wouldn't have been able to do it anyways," Winry said.

"It's true, Al can't do it," Ed agreed. "But… I can, if it will help us reach our goal."

"Nii-san…"

A picture of Barry the Chopper when he was still alive flashed into Ed's memory for a moment. "Someone once told me that people can kill other people easily… Even though it was beyond by reach, I killed the alchemist Majhal when I fought him."

"That was an accident! You tried to save him!" Al argued.

"At the 5th Laboratory, I almost killed many prisoners. Compared to your body, their lives were nothing. That's what I thought."

"But you couldn't do it."

Ed looked at the hills passing by. "And Scar… if he stands in my way again, then like Greed, I will…"

"Kill him?" Leo asked. "You'd kill him?"

Rick looked at Leo. "But that person is-"

"That traitor should be killed!"

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Ed spoke again. "Either way, dangerous battles will keep coming to us." He looked at Winry. "If there's an obstacle around, it will be a hassle for us."

A train whistled. Everyone looked ahead and immediately started screaming. Winry was driving directly towards an oncoming train. "Tell me if I'm an obstacle now!!" she dared them.

Everyone yelled and screamed. Deftly turning the wheel, she got them off the track just in time.

* * *

Eventually, they did make it to Kisshua all in one piece. The shelters were being burned, and there were some soldiers hanging around. Al surveyed the site from the top of a junk pile. "It's like a war…" 

"Idiot, you've never seen a war," Ed retorted.

"I have…" Rick said. Everyone looked at him. His voice was trembling, and his eyes were wide. "Those people are like the once who came the day Mom died…the soldiers surrounded the city. I didn't even do anything, and yet… and yet…" He curled into a ball, tears forming in his eyes. "Why… why did Mom… Mom… Mom!!"

"Rick, stop it!" Leo slapped him across the face, and Rick seemed to wake up from his nightmare.

They led Ed, Al, Saya, and Winry to the house where the old man lived. When they actually went there however, Rick and Leo stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming?" Saya asked.

Leo looked away. "I don't want to go to that impure place."

Ed looked up. "Then, Winry?"

Winry nodded and stayed behind.

* * *

"Excuse us for intruding," Ed automatically said as they went through the flap.

There was no one there in the run-down shack. It was deserted.

"Nii-san, Saya-san, look here." Al knocked down a piece of wood with a cloth on it. It fell to reveal… "It's the same thing as there was on Scar-san's arm."

Saya involuntarily took a step back. "The 5th Laboratory…"

Ed glanced at her. "You okay?"

She grinned shakily, but before she could answer, a bullet hole appeared in the drainpipe three inches from their heads. "You three in there, come out!" yelled a familiar voice.

Saya waved cheerfully, sticking her head out the door with no hesitation whatsoever. "Hawkeye-san!" she called happily. "It's been a while!"

"Lieutenant, don't shoot so suddenly!!" Ed yelled. Al meekly raised his hands in surrender.

"I thought you would be able to dodge it," she replied, lowering the gun.

"If you knew it was us, then don't shoot at us!"

Hawkeye regarded him coolly, Breda behind her. "That was for the bruise you gave Sergeant Major Fury."

They sweatdropped. "Right…"

* * *

Rick and Leo looked worried when they saw the three being taken away by the military. 

"It's alright," Winry assured them. "Let's wait for Ed here, okay?"

* * *

Hawkeye led them to a tent and let them in. Ed immediately sat down on a chair and crossed his arms. "And the Colonel?" 

"He returned the Central with Warrant Officer Falman," Breda answered.

Ed smirked. "He was quick to leave after doing such a good job of showing off."

Saya hit Ed on the head with her fist. "Don't say bad things about Mustang-san," she said sourly.

"Were the Colonel's actions against the Ishbal people the reason you attacked the train?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed just scowled. "No," Al answered, "but the Ishbal people aren't trying to start a war. There was no need to forcibly secure them."

"Please do not misunderstand," Hawkeye said, straightening out some papers. "There were no deaths among the Ishbal people. A former military officer died. I believe you met him, Yoki."

This caught their attention. "That selfish sucker-fish old geezer died?" Saya asked.

Hawkeye looked at the table. "Someone from the Ishbal side fired, and he was killed. From there, the tension heightened. The Colonel stepped forward and demonstrated his abilities, destroying their will to fight. Had he not done so, more lives would have been lost."

Ed smirked again. "Hm? That seems quite clean for military personnel."

Saya bopped him on the head again. "Military personnel are people too you know," she said, annoyed. "Mustang-san wouldn't kill people for no reason."

"We decided that most of the people will be moved to the Southern camp, but the person who started firing needs to be discovered and punished. For that reason, we have detained a few people here."

"Is there an old man among them?" Al asked. "The one who lived in that shack?"

Hawkeye and Breda traded glances. "We'll take you to him."

* * *

Breda had to undo four steel locks to a seven-foot high fence with barbed wire at the top to let them see the old man. Saya tilted her head. "Isn't that rather high security for just one old geezer?" 

"That old man isn't a suspect," Breda answered. "We're protecting him."

Ed blinked. "From who?"

Breda turned. Following his gaze, Al said, "Aren't those the Ishbal people who were arrested?"

"They attacked him, calling him a heretic and an exile. Apparently he isn't acknowledged as an Ishbal citizen."

Saya narrowed her eyes. "Prejudiced people prejudicing themselves… that's just wrong." She made a face.

* * *

"Exiles?" Winry asked. "What kind of people are they?" 

"They're impure," Rick said flatly.

"They're people that go against Ishbala's teachings," Leo explained. "There were markings on his face, the sign of an exile."

"How exactly do they go against the teachings?" Winry asked.

Both brothers looked surprised by the question for a moment. Rick answered, "Mom always said, 'Believe in our god, Ishbala, or you'll be exiled.' But…" His face fell. "I didn't know that person was an exile as well…"

"That person?"

Leo looked up. "The one you call, Scar, he's an exile. A traitor…"

Winry looked troubled for a moment, before she smiled. "Hey, what sort of person was your mom?"

Both boys suddenly looked happier. "Um, you know…" Rick answered. "She was really kind. Even though she couldn't see, she worked at the hospital and helped everyone."

Winry's eyes widened. "Hospital?"

* * *

The old man cackled. "The Philosopher's Stone, huh? This is the third time I've been questioned about that." 

"The third time?" Al asked.

"The man with the scar… and long before that, his older brother came to ask me."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Scar and his older brother… then did Scar's older brother create the original Philosopher's Stone?"

"No. That young man was too kind."

"But why do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" Saya asked. "Isn't alchemy forbidden?"

The man's eyes were dark and tired. "I am an exile. I practiced the Great Skill. Ishbal people have a secret skill, called the Great Skill, that has been passed down through the ages. Through it we maintained prosperity, but one day it was sealed as taboo. Those who touched it were exiles, and were no longer allowed to return to the motherland. The Great Skill is freely manipulating the shape of an object, and was then seen as going against the will of God."

Ed's eyes widened. "The Great Skill is… alchemy? Impossible!"

The man smiled. "Since we live in the desert lacking modern technology, you think that it's impossible for us to know alchemy? There is no need to be ashamed," he said, seeing Ed's face. "It's hard for me, even, to believe that those so different from us could possibly be the same."

"Could you please teach us the method to create the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked.

The old man sighed. "It seems there isn't much difference in the theories. It's just the matter of human bridges."

Saya blinked. "Human bridges?"

"When a city or a country falls, there are thousands, or tens of thousands of people that die with will and regret. When a man draws that all into his body, the Philosopher's Stone is created."

"That's just a more violent version of our method," Ed snapped. "This isn't what we want to know."

"And… Scar-san?" Al asked.

"He said he would make it… the Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

Winry looked at the brothers, shock in her eyes. "Are… are you sure she said Rockbell?" 

"That's right," Leo answered. Both boys were smiling with their pleasant memories.

"There was this female doctor who could be really scary and always gave us candy," Rick smiled.

They traded glances. "Even if they were from Ishbal, she would always help anyone who was injured," Leo said, with a grin. "But… it was so sad when she died."

"S… she got killed by a State Alchemist?"

"I heard it was an alchemist who could manipulate fire," Leo said, "one greatly praised as a hero of war."

"Mom was crying when she died, wasn't she?" Rick added.

Winry stood, fists clenched at her sides, and ran.

"H-hey, wait!" Rick and Leo yelled, running after her. "Where are you going!?"

* * *

"There were no burn marks around the wounds?" 

They were back in the military tent. Hawkeye showed them pictures of Yoki's body after he was killed.

"Yes. If it was a gun, there should be entry or exit marks near the wounds."

Saya narrowed her eyes at the pictures. "Ed, this is…"

Ed looked at Hawkeye. "In Central, there's a Lieutenant Colonel Archer, right? He's chasing the Homunculi."

Hawkeye blinked. "Homunculi?"

"There's a monster who can extend her long, thin, sharp nails like spears. The thickness is similar to these," Al explained.

"Lieutenant Colonel Archer and Major Armstrong can confirm this," Ed said. "It wasn't caused by someone from Ishbal."

Hawkeye hesitated, then smiled. "Well, we can't put to waste the words of a State Alchemist, now can we?"

There was shouting outside. Peeking out the flap, Saya yelled. "Hey, let them go! They didn't do anything!" she said, running out. She fought back the soldiers who were trying to grab Rick and Leo. "Stop it right now!"

Ed followed her out. Winry was struggling against a military officer, trying to get to the tent. He stared. "Winry…"

Later, they all met up. "Rick, Leo, we were able to get you off," Ed said. "No harm will befall those who are here either."

"All of them are going to be sent to the camp though," Al said, a little regretfully.

"If you like, you can come live in Reisenbol," Ed offered.

"No, we'll go to the camp too," Leo said.

"Where are you all going?" Rick asked.

Ed looked at the ground. "We're going to go after Scar… otherwise, there's going to be a lot of trouble."

"Are you going to kill him?"

Ed blinked. "Why?"

"Because he's an exile, he's impure! That's why!" Leo said, bitterness all over his face.

"We want to stop him, because we're the same alchemists- no, the same humans," Ed said. "We won't kill anyone and we don't want him to kill anyone either."

"Liar! You know you hate the Ishbal people!" Leo snapped.

Saya stepped forward and poked Leo in the forehead. She scowled at him. "If I hated you, I wouldn't have put up with you this long," she said blatantly. "I don't put up with stupidness very well."

Ed took off his gloves and his jacket, exposing his automail arm. Both boys stared at it. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" Leo snapped.

"No? I'm somewhat afraid of your red eyes," Ed admitted. "When I first met Scar, he was the first person I had met from Ishbal, so I was even more afraid then. But there are times when our emotions betray us. What your mother and father said may not be correct. That's why we have to find the answer ourselves."

"Slowly, that is," Al chuckled.

Rick and Leo smiled.

Ed turned to Winry. "Winry, um… that's the case, so-"

"I'm going to Central," she said. "Hawkeye-san, could you take me there? I want to see Hughes-san and Elicia-chan again."

"Winry… did something happen?" Al asked.

Winry smiled at them. "You guys keep the tractor."

* * *

They watched the train disappear on the horizon. 

"Well then, it's off to Ishbal now," Ed said.

"It would be good if Scar-san didn't make the Philosopher's Stone," Al commented.

Saya chuckled. "All this time we've been looking for it… and now that we know someone's trying to make it, we're going to stop him. It's backwards, isn't it?"

Ed smiled, then his eye was caught by something on the dashboard. "Hm? What's this switch?"

Saya (from long experience with the BIG RED BUTTON theory) yelled, "ED, DON-"

Too late, he flicked the switch. The tractor went into overdrive, careening crazily over the sand, everyone on board hanging on for dear life and yelling at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"TURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFF!!!!!"

They disappeared that way into the horizon.

* * *

"This is Wrath," Sloth said, introducing him to Lust, Gluttony, and Vanity. 

"Nice to meet you, Wrath," Lust nodded.

Gluttony smiled. Vanity raised a hand in greeting.

Sloth looked at the three of them. "I want to two to chase the Fullmetal brothers once more."

Vanity looked up sharply.

"Didn't you say that you lacked the desire for those three to create the Philosopher's Stone?" Lust asked.

"Those three are heading to Ishbal," Sloth explained. "If they find out the truth about what happened there, they won't want to create the Stone."

"From here on out, it'll be much more difficult for us to move around," Lust said.

"Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked.

Sloth smiled. "Yes. Depending on the circumstances, it might be better just to finish them off."

Gluttony laughed.

"Hm? Vanity, you don't seem satisfied," Sloth said. "Is something the matter?"

Vanity shrugged. "Not really. I was remembering something rather odd. It has no importance to our job though."

"Every little detail is crucial to our planning. Are you disturbed with the thought of those children dying?"

Vanity made a face. "Maybe."

Sloth smiled. "You were born even after I was, so it is understandable. However you will learn to overcome those feelings. They do pass in time." She smiled reassuringly.

Vanity was, however, far from reassured, but she knew better than to show it. "Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get moving already." The thing she hadn't told the others was that there had been a little girl in her memory, a little girl with metal legs laughing in her lap, and playing hide-and-seek, a little silver bell chiming on her waist… and some strong, overwhelming feeling of possessiveness and protection…

**Next: Stubornness, stupidness, pigheadedness, blockheadedness, argueingness between Ed and Al, and lots of confusedness on Saya's part. Martel appears again!**


	49. With the River's Flow

**Author's Note: Just a heads up, sort of a slower chapter here, but I hope you still enjoy it! **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I love pushing the big red button because I am ALWAYS tormented by the question "oh, what does this button do?" XD **

**YourFavoritePlushie: Ahaha, I know about Vanity! I have her all planned out and she actually l- ... nevermind. I'm glad you're alive, though you might die again at the end of the chapter...**

**kyoskitten14: Mm... there's a hint of it in this chaper, but nothing really solid. What would happen if I added a completely random chapter when a random guy asks Saya to go on a date with him? Should I do that?**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Random accident, yeah... but in this arc, it's sort of hard to get that in without throwing everything completely out of whack... I need to think of something soon... .**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Well, all the Homunculus have feelings... except for Gluttony, in my opinion. Gluttony feels fear and affection, but that's about the limit... oh, and eateateataeateateateateateateat...**

**JuniperScaymoore: You were a randomarpersonar? XD That's funny! Yes, anonymous reviews are cool, I have to admit. **

**Diminia (anon): I'm still not exactly sure who Avar is, but I hope he feels better. Then randomness and weirdness can come back to your reviews... wait, is that a good thing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Forty-Nine: With the River's Flow

Ed, Al, and Saya stood in front of a broken-down tractor. Ed eyed it distastefully. "Damn it, Winry needs to tune these things up better," he grumbled.

Saya hit him on the head. "It's because you flicked the switch," she said.

Ed kicked the tractor.

Saya gaped as the tractor started to spit sparks. "_Ed_!"

**BOOM**.

"What are we going to do?" Al asked. Ed and Saya's hair were puffy and singed from the explosion.

"What else? We're walking," Ed grumbled.

"What?! That's impossible!" Al said. "I mean, I'd be fine, but you and Saya-san wouldn't make it! We're too far from Ishbal to do that!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Ed demanded irritably. "There aren't any railways to Ishbal and the roads are all sealed off. We can't ask the military either."

"That's true, but…"

"Let's just go. We're not getting any closer to Ishbal by just standing here," Ed grumbled, walking off.

Saya straightened her hair. "But almost the entire way there is through the desert…" She sighed and trotted after Ed. "Coming Al?"

"Man, he needs to plan things better," Al grumbled, following.

Saya laughed. "Well, we'll manage somehow," she said unconvincingly.

Later, after several hours walking, they reached a town by a river. Ed grinned triumphantly. "See? It turned out okay!"

"We only reached a random town by chance," Al grumbled, still upset.

Saya stretched. "Man I'm thirsty… I'm going to refill my canteen," she said. "See you two later."

"We'll be leaving soon, don't be gone too long," Ed said.

Saya raised a hand in acknowledgement and disappeared.

Ed grinned. "Well in a town this big, we can probably find a car or something," he told Al.

"No one's going to sell a car to a couple of kids like us."

Ed stiffened. "Well, we'll see how it goes," he said lazily.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't be so spontaneous. You should try planning ahead at least a little!" Al groaned.

"I _am_ planning ahead."

"No you're _not_! What we're about to do is-" Al suddenly stopped.

Ed eyed him. "Hm? What?"

Al looked away. "Are we really doing the right thing? I understand that we have to stop Scar-san… but our objective in this journey is to get our original bodies back. Then…"

"Then what?"

"Maybe we should do something about the Homunculus before Scar."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Al, do you get what you're saying? If something's bothering you, just spit it out!"

"What I'm trying to say is that there might be another way!"

"I don't understand you."

"I'm just saying we should stop and think it over-"

Ed clapped his hands. "YOU stop and think it over!!" Hands erupted out of the road and forced Al into a thinking position.

"W-what are you doing?!" Al yelled.

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut," Ed grumbled.

"This is mean!" Al swiftly drew a transmutation circle. "Take this!" Three statues erupted out of the ground and dumped water on Ed. "You're the one who needs to cool your head!"

"Now you've done it!" Ed transmuted a pit right underneath Al. He fell into it, unable to get out. "That's what you get!"

"What are you doing?!" Al drew a transmutation circle that made Ed fall into a pit.

Ed transmuted a lump of dirt that engulfed Al and lifted him high into the air.

Al transmuted hands that lifted Ed high up into the air. They made the other bend into awkward positions before they threw each other out of the air. The light from the transmutation reactions flared again, and again, and again… and again… and again… and again…

Just as Al, trapped inside a cage, transmuted a hand that threw Ed down the street, Saya turned the corner, with the result of Ed crashing into Saya. Both teens fell onto the street.

Saya rubbed her head. "The hell…" she moaned before she saw the mutilated street in front of her. She blinked. "What the hell did you guys do?! I was only gone for ten minutes and you do this…"

"Why are you always so stubborn!?" Al yelled.

"No I'm _not_!" Ed yelled, standing and marching over to the cage.

"YES YOU ARE!! If you were less stubborn, we could try to find Dad-"

"You've got to be kidding me! No matter what happens, I'll never ask him for help!"

"That's exactly why you're stubborn!"

Ed stiffened. "Sh-shut up," he grumbled. He stomped away from the cage. "Do as you like."

"Nii-san! Nii-san!!"

Ed ignored him. Saya looked between the two of them awkwardly. Al transmuted himself out of the cage and stomped off in the opposite direction. She sweatdropped. "Well this is great, I don't even know what happened…" She clapped her hands together and put the street back to normal. "I guess that'll do for starters… now what?"

* * *

Winry stood sadly in front of the grave. "Well Hughes-san… here I am again," she whispered. 

Hearing someone behind her, she turned. Sciezka stood there, holding a basket of flowers and a large bottle of wine. Both girls stared at each other, surprised.

They went to a small café together. "Um, nice to see you again, um, book… bookworm lady!" Winry said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name!"

"It's Schezika."

Winry sweatdropped. "Right…"

Schezika looked up. "Um, Winwin-san-"

"It's Winry."

Now it was Schezika's turn to sweatdrop. Both girls sighed, then suddenly looked up. "Um…" they chorused.

"Oh, what is it?" Schezika asked.

Winry smiled. "Oh no, please go ahead."

"Uh… Well… There was something I wanted to talk with you about…" Schezika said hesitantly.

"With me?"

Schezika nodded. "I've been investigating why the Lieutenant Colonel- I mean, Brigadier General Hughes had to die."

Winry's eyes widened.

"Lieutenant Colonel- I mean, Brigadier General Hughes-"

Winry sweatdropped. "Um, I think calling him 'Hughes-san' is fine…"

"O-oh, you're right…"

"And?"

Schezika looked uncomfortable. "It's been… strange."

"Strange?"

"The deeper I investigate, the more I find these peculiar things. I… I don't know what to do."

Winry blinked. "So what are you asking me for?"

"I can't trust anyone in the military… not even Colonel Mustang…"

Winry's face darkened at the mention of Mustang, but Schezika burst, "Please, I can't stand it anymore! If someone doesn't listen to me, I… I'll…" She started to cry.

Winry waved her hands. "Okay I understand, I get it! I'll listen to you!"

Schezika looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Ed sat to lunch. "Damn it, what's up with him, he's got to be kidding me… Al, pass the salt," he said automatically. 

When nothing happened, he opened an eye and saw the other two seats at his table were empty. He clenched his teeth. "Damn." He paid for his barely touched food and ran out onto the street.

Saya watched him leave the restaurant from the top of a building across the street and grinned. "First sign of madness: talking to one's self," she murmured. "But I always knew that the both of them were insane. Maybe I am too." She followed him.

* * *

Schezika brought Winry to her house. After having carefully woven their way through the mountains of books, they managed to get to her desk alive… the desk which was also heaped with books. "These are the documents that I arranged and copied for Hughes-san," she said, gesturing at four stacks of books reaching to the ceiling behind the desk. Pointing to a stack of at least thirty book perilously balanced on her desk, she explained, "And this is all the material that I've gathered on my own." 

Winry's eye twitched. "Schezka… you don't really expect me to read all this, do you?"

"Why not?"

Winry waved her hands frantically. "It's too much! It would take me months to read all that!"

"I suppose you're right…" She picked up a slim notebook and flipped through it. "I'll explain then. It all began with the collapse of the 5th Laboratory. There's no way I can find out about what happened there because there are no records. But from there on, Hughes-san's investigation began, and then…" Her voice choked up.

"And? What did you find out?" Winry asked quickly before Schezka could burst into tears again.

"Right… Hughes-san was investigation the 5th Laboratory and the civil war in Ishbal."

Winry stiffened. "Ishbal…"

Schezka closed the notebook. "This is just my speculation, but I'm guessing he found out something that he shouldn't have. And then… and then…"

"And he was killed," Winry whispered.

Tears poured down Schezka's face as she nodded frantically. Winry waved her hands, sweatdropping. "I got it, I got it! Please don't cry!"

* * *

Al stalked down the street. "Nii-san you numbskull," he muttered. 

"_Do you understand what you're saying?! If something's bothering you then just spit it out!"_

"Of course I understand… I was trying to tell you that… _she's_ going to be waiting for us in the end…" A woman in a purple suit, calling herself the Fuhrer's secretary…

Someone rapped on his armor. Al spun. "Nii-san!? Where were-" He stopped and stared. "Martel-san?!"

Martel grinned at him. "Hey. Long time no see."

Al grabbed her and dragged her off the street, pulling them both into an alleyway. One of the military could've been around… "Martel-san, why are you here?"

"I've been tailing you," she said openly.

"What?"

She grinned. "I want you to tell me about the enemy."

"Enemy…?"

"Those people in the black clothes."

Al stiffened. "What would you do if I told you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Revenge."

"That's wrong! That means Loa-san and Greed-san's efforts to protect you would all have been for nothing!" Al burst.

Martel looked away. "You know about me, don't you? I'm a chimera. I can no longer live as an ordinary human being. My comrades and Greed-san, I lost my only place to be."

"But revenge is-"

"It's no use stopping me. I'm half-snake, so I'm vengeful," Martel grinned.

"But… you shouldn't…" _She's like Scar…_

"There's nothing left for me," Martel stated emotionlessly. "They're you're enemies too, right? So I'll just-"

Al's tone darkened. "I have no intention of cooperation with your revenge, and I'm not going to let you do it."

"Why?"

"Because Loa and your comrades would say the same thing!"

Martel was silenced. Al turned and walked away without another word. _That's right… that's why I have to stop them. Both Scar-san, and Martel-san…_

Al walked out of the alleyway, leaving Martel behind. He needed to go somewhere where he could think...

* * *

Winry had gotten Schezka to calm down (through some miracle), and now Schezka was continuing her lecture. "By tracing these documents, we come upon the name of one person. Colonel Juliet Douglas. She's a woman known as a cause for the civil war in Ishbal. But something's strange… she supposedly died in an accident two years before the civil war even began." 

Winry's eyes widened. "What?"

Schezka opened her notebook and turned to a picture of a gravestone. Winry squinted at the name… _Juliet Douglas._ "W-what's going on here?"

Schezka looked uncomfortable. "This was in Hughes-san's files. It was obtained from her hometown."

"The year she died is certainly two years before the war… but couldn't it be coincidence? Like a mistake in the records or someone with the same name…"

"There's no mistake in the government or the military records. On top of that…" Schezka stiffened. "She's still in the military."

Winry's eye twitched. "W-what does this mean?!"

"According to her gravestone, she had died. But according to military records, she participated in the civil war without having her records expunged, and she's been promoted to being the Fuhrer's secretary."

"That's weird!" Winry exclaimed. "Someone who's supposed to be dead is the Fuhrer's secretary?!"

"And…"

"There's more!?"

"If she was really alive, then she should at least be in her fifties. But the Juliet who's the Fuhrer's secretary is in her thirties, no matter how you look at her!!"

Winry screamed.

Schezka shivered. "She doesn't die when she's killed and she doesn't age… what IS she?!"

Winry continued to scream.

Schezka sat up. "It's inexplicable, but after thinking really hard, I've come to a hypothesis."

Winry looked up. "A hypothesis?"

"With this hypothesis, all the discrepancies made sense. Juliet Douglas is…"

Winry waited, the tension rising by the second…

"… an alien."

Winry fell down. "I think that's definitely wrong."

Schezka blinked. "But then what could she be?"

"I don't know… but by investigating this, we can find out who killed Hughes-san," Winry said.

"But what can we do? I'm in the military, but I just take care of the records," Schezka said uncertainly. "Juliet Douglas is with the Fuhrer too… there's no way I can get close to her."

"If we eavesdropped on her, we could get more information," Winry said.

"Eavesdropping?! Isn't that the sort of things that wives do to their husbands to get grounds for divorce?!" Schezka exclaimed. "I couldn't possibly…"

"You can." Winry pulled her tools out of nowhere, a determined grin on her face. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

Ed walked through the alleyways of the town. "Al, hey, Al!" He paused. "Damn, looking for him is such a pain in the ass…" He came out to a raised platform that faced the river and stopped. He watched it for a while, no particular expression on his face. 

Saya jumped on top of the nearest rooftop and watched him, an almost gentle look on her face. "Hm… what are you thinking, Ed?"

* * *

As they walked through the halls of Central Headquarters, Winry rubbed the arms of Schezka's borrowed uniform uncomfortably. 

Schezka noticed. "I'm sorry about my uniform…"

Winry grinned. "Well when you do all the muscle work, your arms get big, you know?" she chuckled nervously. "Maybe I should go on a diet…"

"Well if that's the case, I think I should be the one to report it," a familiar voice said down the hall. Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Bloch were walking towards them. Winry spazzed, frantically covering her face with her hair before she dared to walk past them. She kept her eyes on the floor, not making eye contact.

It seemed to work. They made it to the generator room without any more mishaps. "Did you know those two?" Schezka asked.

"Yeah, from before…"

They reached the door. "This is it. The phone lines should be concentrated in this facility," Schezka said. Winry bent down and started to mess with it. "But there are lots of locks on it and the alarm system would have a tight security as well…"

"We're in," Winry grinned, holding an open door.

"What?!"

"This stuff's a piece of cake!" Winry said.

They crawled through the tunnels and reached the phone lines. "So what's the room number?" Winry asked.

"103 in Central Hall."

"103, 103…" Winry plugged in a couple wires and grinned, handing Schezka a pair of headphones. "Now all we need to do is wait."

They didn't have to wait for too long. The phone line rang, and Juliet Douglas picked up. "Yes?"

The line was somewhat unclear from static. "A... call from… public line. Code… 0-8."

Juliet narrowed her eyes. "Put it through."

Envy's voice came on the line. "Yo, it's me."

"Envy, the use of insecure lines is forbidden except for emergencies."

"It couldn't be helped, you're the one who told me to report in anyways," Envy retorted. "Don't be so uptight. I'm almost there. It's so quiet around here. If they don't move soon then I'll-"

"You'll complete the mission loyally."

_Envy?! _Winry thought. _That's the Homunculus Ed was talking about…_

"I'm hanging up. Looks like I have another job to do," Juliet said. The line went dead.

"Maybe we should hang up now," Schezka said.

Winry nodded. "You're right."

"What do you think that conversation was about?"

"Who knows… but it did sound like they were talking about something big and dangerous."

"I guess it's not going to be easy," Schezka sighed. "Even if we eavesdropped- GAH!"

"What's wrong?" Winry asked.

Schezka could only point. A blob of liquid moving all on its own was moving steadily towards them, reaching out an arm-tentacle for them…

"We've gotta run!" Winry screamed. She shoved Schezka in front of her, and they crawled away as quickly as possible. The blob followed them, almost lazily.

"What IS that?!"

"Like I know!"

Ross and Bloch ran through the halls. "H-hey, what's going on?" Bloch asked, trying to keep up.

"It's her, that girl! The blond one I saw earlier!" Ross explained hurriedly.

Winry's sleeve suddenly caught on a pipe just as they were in sight of the exit. Both girls pulled, but the sleeve wouldn't come loose. They stared in horror as a face appeared on the blob. Schezka covered her head and screamed, but Winry could only stare as the thing reached for her with a transparent arm. "Their… mom?" she whispered.

The thing paused.

"Ed and Al's… mom?"

Sloth pulled back, astonished, but suddenly the door was pulled open. She disappeared.

"Winry-chan?" Ross called. "So it _was_ you! What are you doing here?!"

Schezka and Winry stared at each other and sighed. "We've been saved…"

"She really _was_ an alien…" Schezka whimpered.

"Alien?" Ross and Bloch chorused.

* * *

Al was sitting by the river. It was starting to get dark. Numerous little transmutation circles surrounded him, little trinkets inside them. He heard Ed's footsteps behind him, and jumped up, raising his fists. 

Ed just eyed him. "Let's go."

Al blinked, surprised. "Nii-san… we're going to Ishbal. Let's stop Scar."

Ed didn't ask or say anything about this change in heart. They just walked away from the riverbank together.

"How did you know where I was?"

"You haven't changed at Al," Ed said.

"What?"

Ed grinned. "You would always go sit by the riverside after we got in a fight."

"I see…" Al looked up. "Where's Saya-san?"

"Who knows where the Bomb went? She'd probably guess that we're not going to stay in town though-"

"Hey you two!"

Ed blinked and looked up. Saya waved to them cheerily, then jumped off the roof of the building and landed squarely in front of them. "I have absolutely no idea what happened," she announced loudly and with a huge grin. "I don't want to know either."

"Is that something to be proud of?" Ed asked, making a face. Al chuckled.

Together they faced the expanse of desert at the edge of town. "What do we do now?" Al asked.

"We're walking. What else?" Ed said. "Hang on, you were on the rooftops... were you following m-"

A horn honked. Martel came up with a motorbike, a sturdy cart hitched to the back. "Want a ride?" she called.

"Martel-san!" Al exclaimed.

"Do you know her Al?" Saya asked.

Al seemed uncomfortable. "Yeah… sort of…"

"Alright then, we'll take you up on that offer!" Ed said cheerfully. He ran and jumped into the cart, Saya on his tail.

"A-ah, Nii-san, Saya-san!"

"There's nothing wrong with it! It's fine to help each other when we're in a bind, right?" Martel asked innocently.

Al grumbled. Walking up to Martel, he put his head down so the other two couldn't hear. "You'll see, I definitely won't let you."

Martel smiled. Once Al was in, she whooped and revved the engine. "Alright, let's go!"

They sped over the desert, heading south.

"Do you remember, Nii-san?" Al asked a few minutes later. "When we actually got into a fist fight for the first time?"

Ed grinned. "Oh yeah, when you smacked me."

"That was the first time I went by the river."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"You always went missing after we fought, even when we were at Sensei's place. I had to do the work for both of us then."

"We also fought over who was going to marry Winry, remember that?"

"Did we really?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? That was the one where we fought the hardest." It slipped out before Al could stop himself.

Ed and Al both suddenly shut up and glanced nervously at Saya, whose eyes were hidden under her hair. Suddenly, two piercing stars shone from under the shadow, where her eyes should have been.

It was unfortunate that the cart had no back. Before Ed or Al could do anything about it, they found themselves rolling in the dust behind the motorcycle.

Saya sat innocently in the exact same position as before, in the whole of-course-_I'm_-not-the-one-who-sent-the-pair-of-them-flying-since-they-said-something-I-didn't-like manner.

Of _course_ not.

Martel glanced around and stopped the motorcycle. "Someone got upset," she commented dryly. "So which one is it? Don't worry, we're still out of earshot. They're a good 50 meters behind us."

"You want to go flying too?" Saya asked dangerously.

"I'd put my bets on the blonde. He has an interesting personality."

"Yeah, it's a pain sometimes t- wait a second…"

Martel laughed. "I've got a feel for these things. I'm a girl too, you know. You'll have your hands full trying to hold him in, even if he _is_ a shrimp-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?!" Ed roared. Even with his head buried in the ground and 50 meters away from the motorcycle, Ed could catch any references to his height anywhere.

Martel laughed. Saya just made a face. "Hurry up and get back in the cart," she called irritably.

**Next: Call to arms! The military moves to put down an uprising city... and of _course_, things have to get complicated very quickly as the trio are dragged into the heart of things... and of _course_ the uprising city just _has_ to be Lior...**


	50. Back Again

**Author's Note: Hurrah, it's chapter FIFTY!! _Let's have a bi-centennial celebration in your reviews!!_ Bring food, chocolate, soda, kareoke, someone from FMA, and complete and utter randomness and insaneness!**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Ed and Al both get another flying lesson in this chapter... Saya get's REALLY green-eyed... but read the chapter to find out why. Ed is really insensitive...**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: I wish I could do that to them too! As Saya though... or else I would have to do the same thing as you and run for dear life. A 'military-sponsered' all-night kareoke competition huh? I'll consider it.**

**YourFavouritePlushie: Saya's temper is also SCARY. I was half-laughing half-cowering-in-fear as I wrote that part... and the part in this chapter... Hm, I wonder if you'll die again...**

**JuniperScaymoore: O.o Wow... I can say that was random... what will you bring to the bi-centennial celebration, I wonder... (read the actual author's note if you don't get this)**

**Diminia (anon): O.O I shiver to think what Avar's going to do at the bi-centennial celebration... please don't let him destroy the building, that would sort of ruin the party... just a little...**

**kyoskitten14: Thank you! I try my best... a lot is crammed into the next several chapters though, got to get this whole arc in and think up what devilish acts Saya will do... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

Chapter Fifty: Back Again

Ross and Bloch interrogated Winry and Schezka the next day. "So you two really can't tell us anything?"

Winry's face was stonily silent. Schezka held up a finger. "Like I told you, the alien-"

Winry covered Schezka's mouth. "Just shut up."

"But saying you were lost isn't a good excuse for wandering into the generator room," Bloch pointed out. "What were you two doing in there?"

"Sergeant," Ross said quietly, silencing him. "So… what will you two do now?"

Winry remained silent.

Ross sighed and stood. They prepared to leave, but Winry burst. "Um, Lieutenant Ross…"

They turned.

"There's something happening in the military. Something very dangerous," Winry said.

Ross smiled. "Thank you." Then she and Bloch left.

"Well… now what?" Schezka asked.

"I'm going back to Reisenbol. I want to talk with Ed, Al, and Saya, but I have no idea where they are," Winry said decisively.

"Huh? What about me?"

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me."

"Whaaaaat?! But my poor books at home…!"

Winry sweatdropped. "Just leave them."

Schezka collapsed.

* * *

A military train was heading south as they spoke. On it were Mustang and co, with many other soldiers. A masked man hummed a tune for a little while before waving at Armstrong. "Hey, can I take this off now?" he drawled. 

Armstrong nodded wordlessly.

As the man took off the mask, Mustang gasped. "You're the Crimson-"

Kimbley grinned. "Well if it isn't the Flame Major- I mean, Colonel."

"Is something the matter?" Archer asked, entering the car.

"Archer!" Mustang snapped. "What the hell is going on here?"

Archer smiled. "Do you have a problem with the Crimson Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Zolof J. Kimbley?"

"Lieutenant Colonel?!"

Archer seated himself beside a very complacent-looking Kimbley. "The Lieutenant Colonel was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit, and escaped before he was to be used for the illegal experiments at the 5th Laboratory. Thanks to his testimonies, the mystery of the laboratory is being solved."

Mustang stood in agitation. "A crime he didn't commit? How can that be-"

"Don't forget, the Fuhrer has granted me the rank of Colonel for this mission," Archer warned.

"Anyway, who sent the message?" Armstrong interrupted hastily, seeing Mustang about to loose his cool.

"Oh yes." Archer turned to Mustang, who had sat down again. "Do you happen to know of a city called Lior?"

* * *

Martel stared at the sand beneath her feet. "So it was you." 

"Yeah, I killed Greed," Ed answered levelly. They had stopped traveling to rest for the night, but things had gotten rather uncomfortable around this touchy subject.

Saya sweatdropped and waved her hands. "I-is this really the time for this?"

Ed didn't reply to her. "Martel, I'm not exactly sure how you feel about this, but you and Greed were both criminals who kidnapped my brother and Saya. On top of that, he even killed Dante.

Martel stood without a word and took a knife out of her shoulder sheath.

Al got up on his knees. "Martel-san…"

Saya tensed, fingers curled around a small dagger in her pouch.

Martel stood, then suddenly threw the knife.

"Look out!" Al yelled, diving on top of Ed. Saya stood, but the knife landed two feet from Ed, embedded in the head of a snake.

Martel picked up the snake as Ed groaned. "You aren't my enemy. Greed-san chose death over being sealed… after all, he had his pride. So I think he wanted to be killed by you." Her eyes grew dark. "The people I'm after are the ones in the military who betrayed my comrades as well as those freaks in the black clothes. And also… Kimbley!" She pulled the snake's body along the length of the knife, splitting it in half.

No one moved. Martel smiled and dropped the snake at Ed's feet. "You should eat it. It's good for you."

Ed grinned. "What about you?"

Martel winked. "Oh? But wouldn't that be cannibalism?"

The tension broke up after that as everyone laughed.

* * *

They set off again the next morning. Al looked around. "We're close to Lior now, right?" 

Ed blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah…"

"I wonder how Rose-san is doing?"

Ed closed his eyes. "Who?"

Al chuckled. "Don't act like you forgot. I know you were worried about her too, weren't you?"

"Well I-"

Again, it was unfortunate that the cart had no back. Ed and Al went rolling down a dune as the motorbike sped forwards. Martel eased it to a stop, looked at Saya, and sighed. "You have to stop doing that you know… So who's this Rose person?" she asked.

Saya just scowled, remembering Ed's reaction to the pretty girl in Lior. "If he likes tall girls that have whole bodies, why should I care?" she grumbled.

Martel blinked. "'Whole bodies'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"All of my limbs are completely made of automail," Saya said tightly. Ever since she had remembered Momo, the subject had been a touchy one like it had never been before… "Not many people find that sort of thing attractive."

Martel thought for a moment before answering. "That's true," she said. "But if he really loves you, that shouldn't make any difference."

Saya just stared across the desert and didn't reply as Ed and Al came trudging up the dune. During their short time with her, she had come to be very fond of Martel. She was the closest thing she had ever had to an older sister…

"BOMB! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ed yelled, shaking a fist.

"Just 'cause I felt like it," Saya replied listlessly. _"I'm never letting you go… ever." _

"We're not going to get to Ishbal any faster if you keep doing that!"

"Whatever." _Ed… what the hell did you mean? Suddenly saying something like that…_ Saya tensed as Ed and Al climbed into the cart again, dusting themselves off.

Ed glanced at Saya and saw immediately that there would be no talking to her for a while. "Martel, how close are we to Ishbal?"

"We've here," Martel said. "We've been in Ishbal for quite some time now."

They stopped at a town… or what had formerly been a town. Now there were just ruins.

Saya gaped. "This… is Ishbal…?"

Al was in equal shock. "There's nothing left…"

Ed scowled. "Even if we look for Scar, this won't help us…"

Martel tilted her head. "What are you guys looking for anyways?"

Ed, Al, and Saya all traded glances before Ed gave a little nod.

"The Philosopher's Stone," Al explained. "We heard from someone that the Philosopher's Stone was created in Ishbal some time before Ishbal was destroyed."

Martel frowned. "That can't be right. They were all killed, without resisting or taking up arms."

"Of course they resisted!" Ed said. "There was armed tension between the military and Ishbal for a long time. And then there was an incident where some soldiers accidentally shot civilians in Ishbal and that's when the situation erupted."

Martel chuckled a little. "So it really was announced in that manner." She bent down and picked up a handful of sand, letting it run between her fingers. "I didn't know. I was held at that laboratory for the better part of 14 years."

"Ever since the situation in Ishbal?" Al asked, surprised.

Saya blinked. "But you don't look more than your late teens… mid-twenties at the most," she said as an afterthought.

Martel smiled. "I only look this young because I'm a chimera, but I'm actually old enough to be your mother."

Ed grinned. "Old lady-" A boot slammed into his face, and slid off, leaving a red mark. "…sorry…"

Martel traced her fingers across her cheek, the dust on her fingers leaving faint marks. "We were the Special Operatives Division. We were never briefed on the mission or the goal until the mission was ready to commence. That's how we always operated. We were ordered to infiltrate the city of Ishbal and perform destructive operations on a large scale. We were informed that there was going to be an attack on Central, and that we were to prevent it."

They listened in growing horror. Ed punched a wall. "So that brought about the destruction of Ishbal? What reason did the military have to wage war against Ishbal?"

"I don't know the reason," Martel said lazily.

"See?" Ed retorted.

She grinned. "But I have proof." Without warning, she grabbed Al's head and slithered inside his body, holding his head up high in the air. It was an eerie sight, to say the least.

Ed and Saya sweatdropped. "I don't get it…"

"Just listen," Martel said. "Right after the Ishbal War began, we were arrested. And those who resisted… well, those who survived were taken to the 5th Laboratory. They were about to experiment on one of my comrades. I broke out of the cage and ran to the room where he was, but armed guards stopped me. I kicked one's helmet off… but the body was empty. The rest of us died… except for me, Dolchatte, Loa, and a few others."

"And you were made into chimeras," Al said quietly.

Martel glared at unseen enemies. "The military tried to silence us… but why?"

"Some secret that couldn't be leaked," Saya said, her eyes dark. "Something that couldn't be revealed…"

Ed was trembling with rage. "But why? Why did the military take Ishbal?" He viciously kicked a rock, which hit a wall. There was a gasp from behind that wall.

"People?!" Al hastily replaced his head.

Ed and Saya growled, running after them. Saya transmuted a long ditch, which two soldiers tripped in. Ed buried them with a wave of sand.

They walked up to the mound of sand. Ed glared at it. "Now, you two had better 'fess up about what you were doing here."

"T-This area is restricted to civilians!" said a muffled voice.

"We were just here to check on the safety of the old Ishbal district!" said the other.

Saya blinked. Those voices…

"Then you could've just shown yourselves."

"That's right," Al said. "He may not look it, but Nii-san's a State Alchemist."

The two people didn't say anything, then started to dig a tunnel away from them. Ed sweatdropped. "Are these guys moles…?"

Saya suddenly got a scary glint in her eye and dived into the sand. She came up holding the collars of the two soldiers. "Success!" she grinned. "It's Breda-san and Havoc-san! I knew I had heard their voices somewhere before."

Ed stared. "You guys… does that mean the Colonel's here too?"

Saya dropped the pair in the dust and did a cartwheel. "Yay! We get to go see Mustang-san!"

Ed groaned.

* * *

Mustang eyed the three teens sitting in front of him and grinned. "Well, well, aren't you all a sight for sore eyes?" 

Ed twitched. "Yeah, yeah… I'm so small you can't see me among the grains of sand LIKE ALWAYS!" he yelled, storming out of his chair. He was only prevented from attacking Mustang by Saya grabbing his jacket and pulling him back.

Archer narrowed his eyes, but Mustang chuckled. "I've heard you've been causing quite a lot of trouble… the incident at South Headquarters, as well as the event involving the Ishbalites' escort train."

Ed crossed his arms and turned away with a huff.

Mustang closed his eyes and sighed with the air of one long-suffering before glancing at Saya. "And as for you… I didn't get you out of custody at South Headquarters so could go do a stupid thing like that." He heard smothered laugher and opened his eyes. Saya was sitting there innocently, Ed and Al barely hiding grins. He frowned and continued. "Next time, I'm going to throw you into jail myself if you ever pull off a wild stunt like that again!" he threatened. The threat was lost as he noticed Saya was mouthing the words along with him.

Archer did not look happy at all as all three of them burst into laughter.

Mustang's face grew serious. "Anyways, you will be under my command from here on."

Ed narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window.

"Wait!" Al said. "We should have permission to conduct an investigation of our own-"

Ed stood. "Unfortunately, once there is a call to arms, I become a dog of the military," he said bluntly. Walking to the window, he glared at what he saw. "They've come all the way out here on a military train."

Tanks were rolling around outside, and a large number of soldiers were calling to each other. Saya's good cheer evaporated. "Could this be… a war?"

Archer finally looked a little happier. "We are just suppressing an uprising region," he said.

"Our goal is a city two kilometers to the South-Southeast," Mustang said.

"A little big for a suppression, isn't it?" Ed retorted.

"Is it?" Archer smiled.

Ed scowled. "Want me to come right out and say it? It's Scar, isn't it? We were just looking for him too."

Al and Saya stiffened.

* * *

Later, Ed, Al, and Saya were served food in the dining hall. Ed and Saya tucked into their steak, bread, and soup with enthusiasm. Al picked up a loaf of bread and was about to put it into his body when Hawkeye looked up. "Oh, Alphonse-kun, there's no need of going through the trouble of pretending to eat." 

Al stopped. "O-oh, you're right," he said, replacing the loaf.

Martel clenched her fists. "That woman… she's dead!" she whispered.

Saya opened one eye, and continued to chew.

"Why are you after Scar?" Mustang asked.

"If we don't take him down now, we'll have problems later," Ed said shortly. He spotted some pictures on the table, the glare of the lamp making them difficult to see. "What's that?"

"Pictures from the new satellite balloon," Falman answered.

Ed caught a glimpse of a corner, then grabbed one. He suddenly stood so violently, his chair fell over. "This is…"

Saya craned her neck to see as she swallowed and choked. "A transmutation circle on an entire city?!" she gasped, coughing.

Al stared. "No way… who would do such a thing?"

"Scar…" Ed whispered, rage making his voice tremble.

"So it is him," Mustang commented. "Would you also happen to know his motive?"

"No. What city is this?!" he demanded.

"The city's name is Lior," Fury answered. He missed the looks of shock on Ed and Saya's faces and continued. "Last year, the priest who oppressed the military retired, and with the help of the military, peace was just returning-"

"Sergeant," Mustang interrupted. "They already know."

Ed was shaking. "Lior… an armed uprising in _Lior_?"

"That can't be true!" Al argued. "The city returned to being peaceful after we took down that fraudulent priest-"

"No," Havoc interrupted, lighting a cigarette. "The city has been divided into the priest's faction and the civilians' faction. Now both sides are opposing the military."

Ed burst. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he yelled at Mustang. "Originally I was-"

"I had received the report from Hughes, but I stopped them."

"Why?!"

"Because it's too big for you."

Ed was silenced. His hands clenched into fists.

Saya's bread basket was empty.

* * *

"They don't know about Brigadier General Hughes?" Fury asked later, as Mustang's whole group sat outside to get some fresh air. 

"So it seems," Havoc answered dryly.

Breda crossed his arms. "They just might run back to Central if we tell them. As a State Alchemist, he's a valuable force in battle. Saya's not too bad herself either, and she'd fight if the Colonel asked her too."

"'Those three are in a precarious position. I want them where I can see them.' That's what I think the Colonel's thinking," Hawkeye said.

No one spoke for a minute, and then Al came up. "Um, have you guys seen Nii-san or Saya-san?"

* * *

"You will both report directly back to me," Archer said, eyeing the two teens standing in front of him. "Also, as long as you observe the conditions I laid out, I will permit it." 

The door burst open. "Ed, Saya! What are you doing here?" Mustang demanded.

"By Edward Elric's standing request, he will scout the city of Lior, with Hanabi Saya as his assistant," Archer told Mustang, the barest hint of smugness in his voice.

"So you're just going to let a precious State Alchemist go sightseeing?"

"That is exactly why he will come back alive." Mustang noted with resentment that he did not include Saya in that statement. "He also knows the city of Lior better than anyone." Seeing Mustang's face, Archer smiled. "Don't worry. They say they are leaving his little brother behind."

Mustang's surprise was clear.

Archer smiled. "I'm sure they won't run away and leave his precious little brother behind."

As they left the office, Mustang snapped. "Why didn't you two ask me?" he snapped.

"Would you have let me go if I did?" Ed pointed out.

"You have mixed emotions after hearing about Lior, that's no reason to rashly act on them!"

Ed stopped walking and glanced at Mustang. "That's why I'm going to go cool my head."

Mustang rounded on Saya. "And you! Why are you going as well?"

Saya shrugged. "This guy's going to do something stupid if I don't keep an eye on him," she said. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't."

They both walked away, leaving behind a stunned Colonel.

* * *

Back in the rooms that had been provided by them, Al let Martel out. She stretched and sighed. "Man it was hot in there," she commented. 

Saya blinked. "Oh yeah, I got these for you," she said, pulling out four loaves of bread out of her jacket and handed them to Martel. "Thought you might be hungry."

Martel took them with relief. "Hey, thanks."

"Be careful," Ed said as he packed some clothes. "From the military's viewpoint, you're a wanted person."

"Mmhm," Martel said, unable to say anything else because her mouth was stuffed with the food.

"Are you two really doing this? Going into Lior by yourselves?" Al asked.

Saya grinned at him apologetically. "Part of the deal was to leave you behind after all," she said regretfully. "That Archer bastard is a big fat pig."

"He doesn't trust us," Ed said.

Al paused, then asked, "Do you think that transmutation circle is for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"If it is, I will break it down," Ed said bluntly. "Martel, stay on the down-low."

"I know," Martel said, taking a huge swallow. "Didn't I hold back in front of that Archer guy? First I'm going to kill those freaks in black and Kimbley. My revenge against the military comes later."

"I won't let you do that," Al said sternly.

Martel just chuckled.

* * *

"At least I don't have to wear a wig," Saya commented as they went outside to wait for the car that would take them partway to Lior. "My hair is naturally brown. Too bad we can't change the color of your eyes… gold eyes are sort of easy to remember" 

"Shut up," Ed grumbled. He was wearing a wig that covered half his face and had long hair. Both donned long robes and gloves. Saya had insisted for her robes to be loose so she could hide her belt underneath it, though it gave her a peculiar bulging appearance. "At least I don't look like a fatty."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU MINISCULE BEAN?!"

"CALLING ME A BEAN? DROWN IN AN OCEAN OF ORANGE JUICE!"

Al watched as the pair started shouting at each other. "Both of you… please be careful," he said, somewhat sadly.

They stopped yelling at each other. Saya punched him in a friendly manner on the arm. "We'll be fine. You try not to attract too much attention 'till we come back," she said, tapping Al's breastplate, where Martel had also come to see them off. Martel couldn't respond, of course, but an exasperated sigh was a clear enough response.

Armstrong came out of the building. All three turned towards him. "Colonel Archer has requested you leave behind your silver watch," he said.

Ed blinked, then grinned. "That's right… it would be bad if they somehow found out my status."

He placed the watch into Armstrong's hand, but Armstrong suddenly grabbed Ed's hand. "Edward Elric… why did you come here?"

Ed chuckled a little. "Fate, maybe."

"That's not like you. You're not one to believe in fate."

Ed just grinned at the Major and left the silver watch in his palm.

* * *

Ed and Saya jumped into the car. It took them partway to Lior, then dropped them off when the city was barely in sight. They walked the rest of the way. 

When they were almost there, Saya paused. "Ed…"

He turned. "What is it?"

Her question for Ed about what he thought of Rose seemed stupid under the light of their current circumstances. "Never mind," she mumbled, looking away.

Ed looked at her strangely, but they continued. They went back to the bar where they had gone their first time in Lior, presenting their preplanned stories to the barkeeper.

"I see, I see, you both were driven out of the city because of the priest, huh?" he laughed. "I mean, that Cornello was really a villain! But anyways… do I know you both from somewhere?"

Ed chuckled. "You think? I must just have one of those faces."

The barkeeper would have questioned them more, but an excited murmur came up the street. "Holy Mother!"

The barkeeper grinned and clasped his hands together. "You guys are lucky! You get to see the Holy Mother!"

A group of white robed women were coming down the street, five surrounding one. For the second time that day, Ed stood so violently that the chair fell over.

Saya picked the chair up. "What's w-"

Ed didn't hear her. "Rose?"

Saya instantly shut up as something bitter rose in her throat. Rose was 'Holy Mother' now, was she? Good for her!

Ed started pushing forward through the crowd. Saya stayed right where she was. She had no desire to see Rose at the moment.

* * *

Al was walking back from saying goodbye to Ed and Saya when he and Martel heard voices. 

"No! Colonel Archer said that you were to stay out of sight-"

"That's only during the day, right?" drawled another voice. "At least let me do what I want at night."

"But the Colonel said-"

Kimbley grabbed the poor man's collar. "I don't give a damn about what this person and that person says, I just want out."

Before Al could do anything, Martel had jumped out of him and was streaking at lighting speed down the hall. "KIMBLEY!!" she roared.

Kimbley just grinned, even as she bore down on him. "Yo."

* * *

Lust, Vanity, and Gluttony watched the procession from the top of a building. "Who would have thought we would meet those two here? But really, that Sloth uses people harshly. What was it that Pride said about Ishbal?" Lust murmured. 

"She said to kill anyone who finds out the secret of Ishbal?" Gluttony laughed. "Can I eat them?"

"Not yet," Vanity said sharply. "We should wait and see what they're planning to do."

Lust glanced at Vanity suspiciously, but Gluttony's nose twitched, distracting both of them. "I smell him… I smell him… the scent of a stray Ishbal beast!"

Ed was almost at the front of the crowd when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. Turning angrily to see who was stopping him, he froze as he looked into red eyes, belonging to a face that had a large scar like an X across the forehead…

**Next: The truth of what happened to Scar, Lior, and Rose... **

**Don't forget the bi-centennial celebration! (Read the author's note if you don't get this)**


	51. A Snake's Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Wow... interesting reviews... XD Enjoy! Man this arc climaxes pretty quickly, doesn't it?**

**JuniperScaymoore: Ooh, watchin One Piece always makes me happy Woah, you're in Irland? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!? I've always wanted to go to Europe!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Computers saying bye bye are never good... Did I ever tell you about the time I was almost finished an English essay that I had been working an hour on, then my computer got a bug and shut down just as I was about to finish it... and I lost it... T-T**

**kyoskitten14: Heh... well, lots of that'll be going on... probably ending in painful experiences for Ed...**

**Princesa de la Luna: Thanks! I have to say reading fifty chapters probably isn't a small feat... I thank you for reading it! **

**YourFavouritePlushie: Yeah... I sort of feel sorry for Ed. Saya's temper is going to fall on him alot... that's going to hurt.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Meh, Saya hates OJ... well, I can't say the same. I like both milk and OJ. **

**Diminia (anon): Awesome party!! Jeez, you should write some of this stuff in an actual story, like a drabble collection or something. I'd read it, though I still say your mind is strange...**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: I can't wait to read your story! Write it up soon and send it to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-One: A Snake's Sacrifice

Martel wrapped her arms around Kimbley and tried to bring her knife don on his throat, but Kimbley grabbed her hand. "Oh? What's this?" he asked mockingly.

"I'll make you pay for the deaths of Greed and my comrades!" Martel growled.

"Kimbley-san! Why are you here?!" Al exclaimed.

"You don't find it odd? After all, I _am_ a State Alchemist."

"You sold us all out and ran back to the military, you son of a bitch!" Martel roared.

Kimbley glanced at Al. "You sure it's alright for her to kill me like this?"

Al grabbed Martel's arms and pulled her off him.

Kimbley rubbed his neck as the two argued ferociously. He turned to the soldier standing there. "You okay?"

"Y… yes…"

Kimbley grinned at him. "You'll make a nice bomb."

"Huh?"

Martel and Al both turned at the sound of the man gasping. His face had turned an ashen-grey. "Kimbley-san!" Al yelled. "What are you doing to him?!"

"I am a soldier," Kimbley replied evenly. "Those who I've killed have no right to hold grudges against me."

Martel broke out of Al's grip and charged towards Kimbley, but he placed the soldier in her way.

"Martel-san!"

Al grabbed her just before the man exploded, jumping out of the second-story hallway into the courtyard. Martel was okay, but knocked unconscious as Kimbley stared down in distaste. "Jeez, and here I thought I'd get to enjoy a nice explosion…" he said, jumping down and putting his foot on Al, "but you had to go and get in the way."

He kicked her off of Martel and reached down for the unconscious woman…

Al stood. "Keep your hands off Martel-san!"

Kimbley grinned. "By 'Martel', surely you don't mean this snake here, do you?"

"Martel-san is a human!"

"That's not what I heard. She's a chimera, barely human or living at all. Same goes for you."

Al charged. "Keep your hands off Martel-san!" Punching, he said, "I won't give you time to transmute!"

Kimbley suddenly faltered under the steady rain of blows. Al seized the opportunity and drew a transmutation circle on the ground, sending rocks blasting towards the sky.

Kimbley smiled. He clapped his hands and put his hand on one of the rocks. "Thanks for providing me with the ingredients," he said mockingly. All of the confidence faded when he suddenly found himself trapped in a stone prison with the rocks that he himself had just transmuted into explosive material…

There was a muffled boom. Al stood. Martel stood behind him, but suddenly one wall caved in and Kimbley, looking worse for the wear, stumbled out. Al glanced at Martel. "Martel-san."

Martel understood. She ran to find a place to hide.

Kimbley fell over. "You little shit…"

Soldiers came marching in, Mustang at their head. Al relaxed. "Colonel…"

Mustang walked up to Archer. "Both Al and his brother are under my command. If you have a complaint, address it to me in writing," he snapped coldly.

"I'm going to blow up that damned armor, I swear I will," was Kimbley's only response.

* * *

General Hakuro stared at his superior. "You're going to the front lines Fuhrer?" 

The Fuhrer nodded gravely. "I cannot let Lior turn into another Ishbal. We must put an end to it quickly, with as little casualties as possible."

Hakuro looked uncomfortable. "But still-"

"I'd like you to act as Lieutenant Fuhrer while I'm gone," the Fuhrer smiled.

Hakuro's mouth fell open. "M-me, sir?!"

"Yes, you."

Hakuro saluted. "Yes sir!" he said.

Douglas held the door open for the Fuhrer as he walked out, then she followed him. The door closed. Hakuro started doing a little dance. "Lieutenant Fuhrer, Lieutenant Fuhrer!" he crowed.

The door opened again. "Oh, and send my wife a gift. She'll be lonely without me."

Abashed, Hakuro saluted. "Y… yes sir…"

Pride and Sloth walked down the hallway. Wrath emerged from Sloth. "Another city will be annihilated for the sake of the one who seeks the Philosopher's Stone," Pride murmured.

* * *

Ed ran down an alleyway, trying to get away from Scar. A red light flashed, and a gas pipe broke in front of him, cutting off his exit. 

"If you've come all the way here, then you must know what I'm after," Scar said.

"Yeah," Ed retorted. "You're planning on something stupid like creating the Philosopher's Stone, aren't you?"

Scar glared. "I won't let you get in my way."

Lust watched, and narrowed her eyes. "The Philosopher's Stone…"

Ed stiffened. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you… four years ago, there was a chimera dog in Central…"

"I sent it to the Kingdom of God," Scar answered.

Ed's eyes widened. "Why did you do that?!"

"What else could you have done for it?"

"That's not something for us to decide!"

Scar regarded Ed for a moment. "Is that all you have to say?"

Ed clenched his fists. "Are you going to kill Rose and the people of this town with that messed-up logic?"

Something like the faintest hint of surprise showed on Scar's face. "You know Rose?"

Ed just glared at Scar as he charged. "I'm going to wake you up!"

Scar grabbed Ed's arm and grabbed his hair with the other hand. Ed ducked out of his wig and took two steps backwards. He charged, slashing with his transmuted arm. Scar grabbed the arm. Red light flared, but nothing happened.

Ed wrenched his arm out of Scar's grip and kicked with his left leg. Scar grabbed it and red light flared again, but nothing happened. His eyes widened in shock and he stepped backwards. "What the hell is going on?"

"You don't understand, even though you're an alchemist?" Ed asked.

"You think I'm an alchemist?!"

"The three steps in alchemy are comprehension, decomposition, and reassembly. You unconsciously figure out the metals used in your opponents, and then fine-tune your technique to destroy them." Ed clapped his hands together. "So I've been replacing my automail with metals other than steel… but doing that screws up the subtle texture of my automail, so I'm going to make this quick!" Ed charged.

He knocked Scar down with a tremendous leap and kicked him in the face. Then he punched Scar twice before picking him up by the collar of his robes. "You idiot! Sacrificing the lives of an entire town just to create the Philosopher's Stone will make _you _the one people will want revenge on!"

Scar grabbed Ed's arm. "Have you forgotten? I can destroy flesh as well."

Ed's eyes widened. He brought his arm up…

And two black claws impaled it, pinning it to the wall. Lust, Vanity, and Gluttony stood there. "The Homunculi!"

Lust smiled. "You can call me Lust."

"I'm Gluttony."

"Vanity."

Lust's smile grew even sweeter. "Do you understand why we're telling you our names?"

Ed growled. "Because we won't be meeting each other after today!" He clapped his hands together and freed his automail, and broke some gas pipes that opened directly onto them, engulfing them in a cloud of boiling steam.

As the cloud cleared, they stood, burn marks fading from their faces.

Gluttony laughed. "Wow, that was hot."

Vanity tilted her head and looked at Ed reproachfully. "You can't kill us like that, not like you did with Greed," she said teasingly. "Bean."

Ed was struck dumb by Vanity, her appearance, her voice, her manner... A thought too horrible for him to comprehend was forming in his mind… Saya had been one of the Homunculi all along, some sort of double-crosser… His eyes were wide with shock, he fell to his knees.

Scar, ignoring him, stepped forward and glared at Lust. "I am your enemy."

Lust smiled. "As long as you strive to create the Philosopher's Stone, we will protect you. We won't let the boy stop us either."

Scar reached into the folds of his robes and took out a necklace, on which a small charm hung. "Does this bring back any memories? It's something you gave to my brother."

Lust frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Scar thrust his arm forward. "Remember it!"

Lust's eyes suddenly widened as a flood of images broke free in her mind… She fainted.

"Lust!" Gluttony grabbed her. He jumped onto the wall of the building, carrying her. "I hate you! I hate you all!" He ate a hole in the stone and disappeared.

Vanity sighed. "Oh dear…" She waved at Ed. "Perhaps we'll meet again sometime." She followed Gluttony.

Ed was still in shock. "Saya…" he whispered.

Neither of them was expecting a small figure to come hurtling down from the rooftops. Saya flew down from a rooftop, two daggers in her hands as she slashed at Scar's head, who only stepped back just in time. Coming up, she punched Scar in the face. "I'll _never_ forgive you," she growled. "Hurting the people I care about… I'm going to make you pay!"

Ed stared. "Saya… where were you just now?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"The hell you talking about?! I've been running all over the city looking for you! You just disappeared after dear _Rose_ and I couldn't find you anywhere," she growled.

It suddenly occurred to Ed that he had seen Vanity before, in South Headquarters as Izumi was attacking it. Saya had been there with him at the same time he had seen Vanity… Hot relief suddenly rushed through him, making his body tremble for a moment.

Saya was raising her fist to strike Scar again when a voice yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone turned towards the voice. Ed stood. "Rose… and Lyra too?"

"'Listen to him, Ed, Saya,'" Lyra said. She gestured at Rose. "I think that's what Rose-san is trying to say."

Ed's eyes widened. "Rose… you can't speak?"

Rose smiled sadly and shook her head.

* * *

They went to a small building that used to be an inn. Rose disappeared upstairs, but Lyra stayed. Scar sat at a table and began to speak… 

"A long time ago, when Ishbal was still peaceful, I had an older brother. An intelligent and respectable brother whom I was proud of. He had a beautiful lover. She died from a disease and was all too early given to the God of Ishbal. Overcome by grief, he turned to alchemy to try to bring her back to life, but even after he lost a part of his body… she didn't come back. My brother was exiled. But had my brother succeeded?" Scar clenched the charm in one fist. "That woman named Lust…"

Ed peered at him. "Do you know how the Homunculi are born?" His face darkened. "When someone fails Human Transmutation."

Scar and Lyra gasped. "That reminds me of something Dante told me once," Lyra said. "She said that she created a Homunculus…"

"That was probably Greed. But at that state, they shouldn't survive for long. Someone must be collecting Homunculi like Lust or Envy and giving them multiple lives to control them…"

Scar frowned. "Then it was my brother who created Lust…"

"She has no soul," Saya said bluntly. "She's just someone who looks like the person who failed to come back to life. There's nothing else to it."

Ed went to Scar and opened his hand, taking the charm. "Lust hates this keepsake," he said, opening it. A lock of hair was concealed in it. "Homunculi are paralyzed against parts of their original bodies."

Scar looked down. "Soon after my brother left, we were invaded. We were angered by the sudden attack and retaliated… and then the long, exhausting battle began. My brother returned, saying he could create the Philosopher's Stone, and because we were besieged by war, no one objected. However, my brother abruptly abandoned the research a short time afterwards when he came close to completing it… and now I can understand why."

"At Kisshua, an exiled Ishbalite told me that even in the Great Art, creating the Philosopher's Stone requires a great number of human lives," Ed said.

"That's true," Scar confirmed. "It would require the death of a whole city, or even an entire race. The sorrow, the hate, the anger that is created by all those deaths… when they become one, the Philosopher's Stone is created. The Philosopher's Stone was necessary in order to save Ishbal… but for that to be created, Ishbal had to be destroyed."

Saya involuntarily shivered in repulsion.

Ed glanced at her, then turned his attention back to Scar. "Your brother attempted to transmute the Philosopher's Stone inside his own body…

"The Philosopher's Stone in itself has power," Scar said, clenching his hand. "That's how I managed to survive."

"I see… so that arm in itself is the incomplete Philosopher's Stone."

"In order to complete it, I need more lives."

Ed snapped. "That's no reason to set up Rose as a source of charisma to control the people-"

"Wait," Lyra said. "He isn't going to sacrifice the people of Lior."

"What are you even doing here Lyra?" Ed demanded.

Lyra looked away. "After Dante-san died, I was looking for a place to put my alchemy to good use. Then I came here and learned of Scar-san's plans. Before the fighting begins, the people will escape through a pathway built below the old church. Then the soldiers that will be lured into the town will be…"

Saya stood violently. "There would still be victims!" she snapped. "And not all people in the military deserve to die!" A vivid picture was in her mind… Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Fury, Breda, Falman, those who had cared for her for as long as she could remember. Then others, Ross, Bloch, Armstrong, Hughes… The dream she had once came back to her, an empty town, full of the empty shells of everyone she cared about…

Rose came down the stairs, holding a small infant. He began to cry. Rose rocked him up and down and took him into a small antechamber off the main room.

Scar glared at Saya. "Do you have any idea what they did in this city?"

"What did the military do to Rose?!" Ed demanded.

Scar answered the question, though his gaze remained on Saya, on whose face was a growing horror. She fell to her knees, shaking. She had never liked Rose, but for something like this to happen to her...

Scar confirmed what she had already guessed. "She was captured, and by the time she was returned, she had lost her voice."

Ed suddenly understood. Horror equal to Saya's grew in his face.

"Do you still ask us to forgive the military?" Scar asked bitterly.

Saya slowly got up and walked into the room where Rose was. She tapped her hands together and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. She squeezed it. Rose looked up from feeding the baby, surprised by this act of kindness. She and Saya had not exactly parted on good terms, after all.

Saya smiled gently, squarely meeting Rose's eyes. She kneeled down and touched the baby's feathery black hair. "He'll turn out to be a good man," she said after a moment. She grinned at Rose. "I mean, with such a strong mother to look up to and be proud of, how could he not?"

Tears filled Rose's eyes in gratitude, and she nodded.

* * *

After being led to the room they had been given in to sleep, Saya glanced at Ed who had just laid down on his bed the moment they had come in, his back to her. "Things have gotten quite complicated, haven't they?" she said. 

Ed didn't answer, though she knew he had heard.

Saya sat on his bed and wordlessly put a hand on his shoulder. Ed stiffened a little, but didn't do anything else.

After a minute, Saya spoke. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it," she said. "I've said it before, haven't I? As long as we keep living, good times will come again."

Ed relaxed, just a little. "Saya…" He sat up, still not facing her. A horrible thought had been forming in his mind ever since he had seen what had happened to Rose. "I was thinking…"

Saya didn't press him. She stayed silent.

"We need to stop Scar. You're right, not everyone in the military deserves to die. But… if I was in the position to create it by doing what he's doing…"

Saya's face darkened. "Ed… you know that I wouldn't let you do that."

"But if it had been you…" He couldn't continue.

Saya sat in shock for a second, before she very slowly and deliberately rounded the bed. She raised her arm and slapped him across the face... hard. "Snap out of it," she ordered. "You can 'what if' and 'but if' yourself to death, that doesn't change the facts."

Without another word, she flicked off the light and lay down on her bed.

A few hours passed, but neither of them could sleep.

Saya finally spoke again. "Ed?"

"What?"

"We could die here, couldn't we?"

Ed sat up. "What's this? This is coming from the one who's always saying we could live through anything."

"I'm not saying we can't," Saya turned to lie on her back. "It's just…" _The empty city, the streets lined with bodies, Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fury, Havoc, Winry, Schezka, the old man who sold her bombs, Al... her mother... and Ed… all of them were..._

"What is it? If something's bothering you, hurry up and say it."

Saya sighed. "Never mind. Just try not to die. I've put in way too much time with you to let you go and do something stupid like that."

Ed blinked in surprise, then smiled a little. "Got it. Same goes for you."

"Deal. G'night bean."

"I'm not a bean."

"Whatever... bean."

* * *

Al looked through the night and well into the next morning, but he couldn't find Martel anywhere. He groaned. "Ah jeez… I'm getting worried. I want to go pick up Nii-san and Saya-san but I can't just leave Martel here…" 

Coming out of the utility closet he had finished searching, Havoc ran past. Al blinked. "Havoc-san!"

Havoc stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Al! Sorry, but I'm in a rush."

"What's wrong? Is there a battle?"

Havoc grimaced. "I have no idea what's going on, but they said the Fuhrer's just arrived."

The whole base had come out to greet the Fuhrer, lined up by rank. They saluted the Fuhrer as he walked into the building. Mustang didn't turn his head, but watched him suspiciously as he entered.

Martel was crawling through the ventilation, army style, when she heard a voice. "The Fuhrer himself coming to see me," Kimbley drawled. "How flattering."

"I want you two to cooperate with me in secret," said the Fuhrer. "Lieutenant Colonel Kimbley, take Tucker-san's chimeras and find your way into Lior."

Kimbley nodded. "I see. So I just do enough damage until they're forced to attack. It's the same strategy we used in Ishbal."

"But there shouldn't be any need to cause that much trouble," Tucker rasped.

"After all, we stand for peace," the Fuhrer reprimanded. "We can explain things better if they attack first. There is also a State Alchemist in Lior, is there not?"

Tucker's eyes widened. "Edward Elric…"

"He's probably been killed. Find his corpse."

Kimbley shrugged. "And if there isn't one, I'll make one."

"It's really too bad," the Fuhrer sighed. "He was promising."

Martel shook with anger as she watched this scene from the opening in the ventilation. If Ed was killed, she knew that Saya would have never allowed that, so if they were planning to kill Ed, that would mean…

The blue-eyed girl shone vividly in her mind, asking for help on her love life, slipping her food, kicking the brothers out of the cart, laughing and smiling…

As the Fuhrer made his way into the hallway again, she dropped down on him and held a knife to his throat. "I won't let you do such a thing," she growled. "You're not going to get away with it like you did in Ishbal. I won't let you kill Ed and Saya either! Now, rescind your order!"

Martel wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but suddenly her knife was knocked out of her hand onto the floor. She scowled and attacked the Fuhrer… but nothing happened. He dodged all her moves just as easily as he had been swaying in the breeze. He suddenly moved in front of her, his eyepatch flying off. "Your agile moves won't work against me… because I have the Ultimate Eye."

The Fuhrer's left eye opened… to reveal the tattoo of Ouroboros where his iris should have been. Martel gasped in horror, then ran for her life. _Ed… Al… Saya!!_

He followed her at his leisure, drawing his sword as he went.

Al was in the courtyard when Martel found him. "Al, you must tell Ed!"

Al took off his head. "Hurry up and get in!"

Martel wasted no time. She slithered in. "Al, listen to me."

"What's going on?"

"Lior's going to end up just like Ishbal!"

"What?!"

"That man… the Fuhrer… he's a Homunculus!"

Al gasped and whirled to face… the Fuhrer. With a smile, he pointed his sword down Al's throat and stabbed. Blood gushed out and hit the inside of his body with a sickening splashing noise. The Fuhrer withdrew his sword. "Hello Alphonse. I have just executed the poor chimera who was threatening you," he said kindly, before walking away.

Al stared at the blood staining his apron and leaking out through his joints. He knelt over, hugging his chestplate, head bent, not making a single sound.

**Next: Sloth openly confronts Ed and Saya, Al tries to make Scar and Kimbley stop fighting (fat chance...) with disasterous results... **


	52. A Voice in the Dark

**Author's Note: 'shivers' Climaxing insanely... god, and I've had to watch these episodes over and over again to write this properly... enjoy! I've worked pretty darn hard on this! Oh, LET ME HEAR FROM YOU IF YOU'D LIKE ME TO FIT THE MOVIE INTO THE STORY!!!**

**JuniperScaymoore: T-T You know what happens in the very end of the series right? I'm having lots of trouble trying to plan up to then... and Saya's reaction to the moment...**

**YourFavouritePlushie: Yeah... well, technically, they're mother and daughter. Vanity's a bit taller though, teehee. X3 Some EdxSaya to come... **

**Diminia (anon): Avar needs to get a new mind... think you can buy him one off of Ebay? They have everything there, or so I've heard... **

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Okay, I'm getting in my mind a picture of a little fat red man with horns dancing around waving a pitchfork and cackling madly... would this be your demon? Hmm, use Saya? Sure that's fine with me. D'ya mind citing this story when you do that though?**

**kyoskitten14: - Not quite, I left that part to Rose (grrr...) But still, there's EdxSaya-ness to come! Have I mentioned how $#&! hard it is to fit romance into Ed's life in the series?! 'spazz spazz'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Two: A Voice in the Dark

Ed stared at the hundreds of rough gravestones that covered a field at the edge of the city. Saya stood behind him, no expression on her face. The setting sun accented the lines under her eyes, casting grey shadows.

"The army has invaded this city, which had been chaotic since the Father's disappearance. They tried to rule the city with martial law and attacked the civilians," Scar said. "Aren't you the one who ignited the fuse to this situation by ousting the Father?"

Ed fell to his hands and knees. _My fault…_

"In terms of race, Lior is abnormally close to Ishbal. It seems that Central's bastards don't see Lior's population as humanity."

"That can't be!" Ed growled, clenching his hands.

"I'll complete the Philosopher's Stone. Everything is for this nation that is suffering under the oppression!" Scar turned and walked back to the city.

Ed stood slowly. "Wait… wait!"

The baby in Rose's arms cried. Rose rocked the baby gently as both she and Lyra watched Ed and Saya.

Something rolled down Ed's cheek. Confused, he touched it, and realized tears were running out of his eyes. He clenched his teeth and bent his head, hiding his face. Saya put a hand on his shoulder. "We couldn't have known," she whispered. "We did what we thought was right."

"That's no excuse for this," Ed replied, his voice trembling.

"Well you could at least give me credit for trying," Saya said. Ed looked at her; her blue eyes were dark, reflecting his pain. She smiled sadly at him. "The military isn't all bad, but it's not all good either."

"So you're saying we should let them all be _killed_?"

"No. What I'm saying is that there's some good that's worth protecting, even if it's just a little."

Ed was silent.

* * *

Al sat on the ground wordlessly as Martel's body was gently taken out of him and covered with a cloth. Mustang's group surrounded him encouragingly. 

Havoc sighed. "She looked more perfected than the ones Tucker created." He glared at Armstrong. "Which means she's a remnant of the 5th Laboratory."

Hawkeye stepped forward. "This means that both you and Colonel Archer were aware of this, right Major? Why didn't you inform us?!"

Armstrong didn't answer.

Havoc's eyes darkened. "What on earth are you guys hiding? Enough with the crap-"

"Stop it!" Al shouted suddenly.

Everyone stared at him.

Al bent his head. "Major Armstrong has nothing to do with this. I was the one covering for Martel-san."

Fury blinked. "What are you saying, Alphonse-kun?"

"There's one thing I understand now… I can't say anything about it at the moment, but…" Al looked up. "Please, don't fight with each other."

As his subordinates shifted uneasily, Mustang sighed. "Major, I know that you are accomplishing Hughes' will."

Armstrong looked at Mustang, confused.

Mustang started to head out of the courtyard. "I should only aim for the top, without knowing anything. He would have investigated the dark side of the matters himself… am I right?"

Everyone stiffened.

Armstrong bent his head. "I'm sorry… as of now, I can't…"

Mustang tapped Armstrong encouragingly on the chest, then tapped Al's head as he left the courtyard.

* * *

Ed and Saya watched the gathering in the ragged town square under armed guard, their hands manacled. 

"The army is asking for a justified reason to attack us," Scar proclaimed, his voice projecting clearly over the cheers of the crowd. Rose stood quietly beside him. "In the end, Lior will appear as having opposed the army and attacking first, which means it won't matter to them if they commit another genocide!"

Scar paused and nodded at Rose, who nodded back. She put her hand into Scar's, showing the people that this man had the Holy Mother's blessing.

"Lure the army in without resisting!" Scar said. "Then God's wrath shall fall upon them!" To demonstrate, he made a rock disappear into dust in a flash of red light. The crowd, spurred by this miracle, cheered and roared their agreement.

"Lure them into the city!"

"God's Anger will destroy them all!"

"Holy Mother!"

Ed scowled. "Making a disabled woman into a Holy Mother is really twisted," he muttered.

"Rose-san has given us courage!" one of the guards snapped. "She said we could move with our own power, without Leto or the military!"

"To do what? Obey someone? That's exactly the same thing!" Saya snapped back.

The guards tensed, but Lyra came in and raised a hand to silence them. They nodded, then left.

"It can't be helped," she informed them. "Because we, as humans, are weak."

Ed's scowl deepened, before a faint look of surprise came over his face. "Lyra, is this perfume?"

Lyra smiled. "Yes. I haven't had time to take a bath yet, you see…"

Ed frowned. "This scent… I hate it."

Saya winced, but the remark seemed to have no affect on Lyra. "More importantly, what are you both going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? How could I let Scar have his way?" Ed said tightly.

"You're right," Lyra said. "If this continues, there will be casualties and victims. Using the invading army as ingredients to transmute the Philosopher's Stone… if this fails..."

Saya looked at Lyra strangely. "Hey… you were the one who was sucking up to Scar earlier."

"We have the same wish of protecting this city."

Ed looked at the darkening sky for a moment, thinking hard.

_"So you're saying we should let them all be killed?"_

_"No. What I'm saying is that there's some good that's worth protecting."_

"Lyra, I have a favor to ask," he said. "I want you to listen to me no matter what."

Saya glanced at him, then grinned when she heard what he was thinking.

* * *

Al knocked on the door to Mustang's office. "It's Alphonse," he called. Breda opened the door and pulled him inside in a flash. "Wha-" 

There was a sleeping child with dark skin on an armchair. "Huh? Who's this?" Al asked.

"He's from Lior. He came with a letter from Ed and Saya."

Al looked up. "So they're safe?"

Hawkeye nodded as she scanned the letter. "Yes… Scar has been making a transmutation circle throughout all of Lior… and they say clearly that we were not to enter the city, no matter what."

There was a small comic strip drawn on it, showing Mustang's group heading to Lior. In the next panel, there was a big sign saying DO NOT CROSS. In the next panel, Mustang's group had evidently crossed the DO NOT CROSS sign into Lior, where an angry Saya armed with a sledgehammer and a stack of cannonballs awaited them. The next panel was nothing short of an explosion, and in the center were the scrawled words 'the content in this panel has been censored for its violent content'. The last panel showed Saya making a V with her fingers and smiling triumphantly as she sat on top of a heap of Mustang's group, all of whom were burned and had spirals in their eyes.

Mustang sweatdropped as he looked at it. "Dear me, I wonder who drew that…" he said sarcastically.

Falman, Breda, Havoc, Fury, and Hawkeye all chuckled.

Al looked at the floor. "Could Scar mean to create the Philosopher's Stone by using the invading army as ingredients…"

Mustang and Hawkeye looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

Al sighed. "The components required for the Philosopher's Stone… are living human beings. And an incredible number of them."

There was a dead silence in the room. It was broken by Breda's chair falling backwards with a loud thunk as he twitched.

Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "This… can't…"

Falman frowned. "So this was the secret behind the 5th Laboratory…"

Fury just stared.

Hawkeye gasped. "Then… the military's brass performed human transmutation experiments?!"

Mustang looked at Al. "Al, go back to Lior with that kid. If you do, you'll surely meet up with Ed and Saya."

"Yes, but-"

"If we don't act against them, Lior will soon surrender. It will be enough if we are able to capture Scar."

"Understood." Al stood to leave.

Hawkeye stood. "Al-kun…" She took the silver pocketwatch out of her pocket and handed it to Al. "This is Ed-kun's. The Major asked me to return it to him."

Al stared at the watch for a moment, then nodded. They woke up the child, gave him some food, then both he and Al left for Lior.

* * *

An explosion drove people screaming and running for their lives away from the State Alchemist who had invaded their town. Kimbley laughed madly, driving them towards the chimeras. 

The chimeras glared at the people, who had stopped to stare at them in horror. "Fools who oppose the military," one growled. "Let's kill them!"

Scar stared at the men who had run to report this.

"Talking animals you say?" one of the men said, skeptical. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

Scar scowled. "Chimeras. So they are…"

"What's more, there's a man who makes you go boom simply by touching you," one man panted.

Scar's scowl deepened. "Him…" he growled, before addressing the group. "They are only a diversion. You can be sure that the bulk of the army will come and attack afterwards. We will proceed as planned; we will have them invade the city without us resisting. But before that, you must leave through the secret passage."

Rose made a sudden movement. Scar glanced at her. "I shall divert the enemy's attention and take care of them." He walked over to Ed and Saya and undid their manacles. "You two have the duty of letting them escape safely."

Ed rubbed his wrist. "Right."

Scar left.

"Let's go, Rose, Lyra," Ed said, standing up. Saya stood with him.

"You seem to give in easily," Lyra commented.

"If the letter reached its destination, the army won't come," Saya said shortly. "If that guy doesn't have the ingredients, he can't make the Philosopher's Stone. Nothing will happen. All we can let you guys do is let you flee to where the military can't touch you."

Ed looked away. "Lior will be put under martial law," he said softly. "This was my idea. If you need to hate someone, hate me. I can't oppose the decisions of the military."

Rose gasped softly, then bent her head, slowly rocking her baby.

* * *

"Please look!" Archer proclaimed, gesturing out the window. "The entire army is composed of 7000 soldiers who have been assembled here! We can crush Lior at any moment." 

"Don't be impatient," the Fuhrer reprimanded, sipping his tea. "We shall delay the assault."

"What?"

"According to a letter that Colonel Mustang received, the Fullmetal Alchemist is alive and well."

Mustang didn't let his surprise show on his face.

"We might still be able to compromise peace with Lior."

"It's too late for that to be possible!" Archer argued.

Armstrong cleared his throat. "Yet, we cannot allow ourselves to launch an attack without a just reason."

Archer's face darkened.

* * *

"Why do we have to leave the city?" one of the men groaned as the people of Lior filed through the secret passageway. "Let's fight!" 

"We can't! This is the will of the Holy Mother!"

Lyra, Rose, Saya, and Ed followed at the back of the train. After a while, Lyra spoke. "Rose, if we escape and Scar doesn't catch up with us, what will we do? If we don't have the Philosopher's Stone, we won't be able to fight."

"Stop it Lyra," Ed snapped. "I'll do something a bout the military."

"I can't trust you on that. We should run away as soon as we can. After this, many cities will wonder what happened in Lior and in Ishbal long ago, and learn of the army's activities."

"There's not going to be any gossip about this. They'll only remember how some city that tried to create the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed."

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when a wave of water crashed over a bridge in the tunnel. That wasn't too unusual… but when the water bulged and trapped some people inside of it, others screamed and ran.

Saya immediately ran forward. Ed paused. "Rose, Lyra, you two get out of here!"

They obeyed.

Suddenly a small dark figure appeared in the water. "I've been waiting for you, Edward Elric," Wrath said. "Now, give me the rest of your body."

Ed froze. "You're Sensei's…"

"I'm Wrath!" He bent down and transmuted a rock into his arm, turning it into a knife. "Call me Wrath!" he yelled as he charged.

Ed had no time to do anything. He could only dodge the swings of that rock… then suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall. Wrath smiled in triumph and raised his arm…

The cry of a baby pierced the air. Wrath froze. He slowly stood. "Shut up…" He suddenly charged towards Rose. "Make him shut up!!"

"Rose!" Saya clapped her hands and made a gigantic stone column crush Wrath and stop his progress. "Get out of here! You were just used by Scar, you don't have to die!!"

Rose hesitated.

"NOW!!" Saya roared.

She fled, as Wrath dealchemized the stone column crushing the life out of him. Saya looked around at where the washout had occurred and scowled. She walked forward, knowing Ed could handle Wrath, and stood on the bridge. Water didn't just make a wave without some driving force to push it…

Ed transmuted a spear out of the wall and pointed it at Wrath. "I know your weak point. Greed told me, you guys are paralyzed when you touch anything related to your former bodies. You're just fakes, so when you see the real one, you cower in fear."

Wrath grinned. "Heh, is that so? That means I don't have a weak point. This is my own body, resulting from miscarriage, that was used as a basis for the transmutation."

Ed scowled. Wrath looked at the floor. "My real body is nowhere… if there had to be one, it would be YOUR body!" he yelled.

Ed was about to reply when soft footsteps suddenly made him whirl around. The Fuhrer's secretary stood there, Saya nowhere in sight. He narrowed his eyes. "You're…"

Sloth smiled. "Edward…"

Ed's eyes widened, and he fell backwards.

"Why… couldn't you make me right?" Sloth's body disappeared, water filling and floating in the air.

Ed screamed in horror and shock. It echoed down the hall to where Rose was. The baby in her arms started crying, and she looked back. "E…d…"

As Ed sat paralyzed, Wrath picked up the fallen spear. "Give it back… give my body back!" he roared, lunging towards Ed, who made no move to block it…

The baby's cry froze him again. He whirled and faced Rose. "Shut up… stop… make him shut up!" he whispered, taking slow deliberate steps towards her.

Rose flinched, then her face hardened as she met his eyes squarely. Then her eyes fell on Ed. "St…and… and… walk!" she whispered, forcing the words out of her throat.

Ed gasped.

"Move… forward!" Rose said, her voice growing stronger with each syllable.

Ed whirled.

Wrath lunged with the spear going straight towards the baby. "SHUT UP!"

"ED!" Rose screamed.

* * *

Kimbley looked at the streets around him. "Can you only run? The people of Ishbal, with the same skin color, put up more of a fight!" he laughed as people screamed and continued to flee from the sight of him. 

There was a huge explosion, and the noise suddenly died. Kimbley made a face. "Looks like I've miscalculated… I thought with this much, they would come and fight back, didn't I kill enough yet?"

The chimeras around him suddenly charged at a man coming down the street towards them. Red light flared again, and again, turning each one into nothing but a pool of blood. Scar stepped forward, hate etched deeply onto his face. "So it was you, Crimson Alchemist!"

Kimbley blinked. "You are… oh yes, I remember! That scar… it's my masterpiece. Didn't I blow off your right arm though…?"

Scar pulled back his sleeve, showing him. "You shall be the last State Alchemist I kill!" he yelled, charging.

Kimbley raised his ring, with a fake Philosopher's Stone on it, and sent an explosion Scar's way. Scar dodged and reached for Kimbley's face, but suddenly the tattoos on his right arm glowed a bright red. He bent over in pain as the red stone was absorbed into his arm.

Kimbley stared. "That right arm… I see, it's the same thing from back then, that mark!"

Scar's eyes were furious. "No matter how much, I'll take all of it in me! That cursed red light!!"

"Is this okay with you?" Kimbley grinned. "The army might be moving while you're trying to have your revenge on me!"

"I shall have you feel my brother's hatred!"

Kimbley sighed. "How foolish…"

"Then what do you have?" Scar demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! Then, you destroyed the people of Ishbal for nothing?!"

Kimbley shrugged. "To me, if you modify humans just a little bit they become bombs. Humans aren't that great, like you and I. They're quite pointless. They're empty."

"I might be empty, but I'm not pointless."

Suddenly, Kimbley found himself imprisoned in a large stone hand. Al stood up from where he had concealed himself in the rubble.

Kimbley raised an eyebrow, unperturbed. "Didn't I tell you, Alphonse Elric? I'm also, like your brother, a State Alchemist."

"You're only a murderer!" Al spat. "Scar-san, please stop! Where is Nii-san?"

"Move, Alphonse Elric!" Scar snapped.

Al didn't move. "There have been enough murders… can't you put this to an end, Scar-san?"

Suddenly the stone hand exploded. Kimbley jumped out of the dust cloud and grabbed Scar's left arm. White light flared, then Kimbley cackled. "I finally did it! Your arm was magnificently transmuted, I'll admit, but can you hear it? The countdown to your death! By simple contact with the atmosphere's oxygen, soon, your arm will-"

Scar grabbed his own arm. Red light flared, and the arm fell to the ground and exploded. "Look closely and see if I'm empty or not!" Scar dared as his blood was pumped out of him with every heartbeat. "This is what a real human is!"

Kimbley ran, but Scar reached him first. Blood gushed out of Kimbley's chest, and he fell.

Scar looked disgustedly on the body before he turned away. "Alphonse Elric, go to where your brother is," he said flatly. "I shall do what you guys cannot-"

Suddenly Kimbley reached into Al's waist and pulled out the silver clock, throwing it at Scar. Red stone popped out of the clock and both the clock and the stone were absorbed into Scar's arm as he yelled in pain.

Kimbley grabbed Al's leg. "I promised you, didn't I? That I'd make you explode…"

Al gasped.

Scar looked up. "Alphonse!" he choked.

Kimbley put his face against Al's leg, and a look of bliss came over his face. "What a nice feeling… you shall become a splendid bomb," he whispered as white light flared.

Al stared as black material started creeping up his legs, the difference accented by the rising sun. "What the… my body is…"

Scar grabbed Kimbley's collar. "You bastard!"

Kimbley just laughed. "I'll tell you one thing… my specialty is bombs… ask someone else to reverse the process…" Blood gushed out of his mouth. "It's okay… there's still time… because I made the oxygen-absorption process really… slow… I can't wait 'till the moment you'll explode… bit by bit…"

Kimbley slumped, his eyes open and insane even in death. Scar dropped him in disgust.

Al started to tremble. "T… this can't be… my body is…" He stepped backwards, but his leg folded under him and he fell. The armor clanked against the pavestones. "Is this… It can't be…"

* * *

Ed broke out his paralysis, pouncing on Wrath and knocking him down before he could reach Rose. "Rose, go!" Ed ordered. 

Rose quickly obeyed.

Ed grabbed Wrath's hands and retransmuted the spear to merge with the floor and hold Wrath's hands in place. "I'm not letting that arm do any more alchemy," he said bitterly as Wrath struggled.

"Could you stop, Edward?" Sloth asked kindly. She opened her arms. "Now, come."

Ed looked at her for a moment, undecided. He stood slowly and walked towards her. "It's been bugging me for a while… you look… too much like her. I told myself not to think about it… and I didn't. That day, we… created you."

Sloth attacked, stretching her arms out to engulf him in water.

Ed clapped his hands and froze the water. "Then you are… our sin!" He attacked her, succeeding in cutting her open, but only water flowed out.

Her body turned into purely water, and she reformed into her true form, the tattoo of Ouroboros clear on her shoulder.

Ed was about to attack when he realized something extremely important. "Saya… where is she?!"

Sloth looked amused. She unbuttoned her dress to reveal her chest, where Saya was floating in liquid suspension. Her face was tight and pinched as she struggled not to breathe. "This girl?"

Ed did not hesitate. He charged. "Let her go!"

Sloth simply stood to one side and let Ed charge past her. "Edward, I don't think this girl is good for you," she said, still smiling. "I don't think you should see her anymore."

Saya coughed, little bubbles rising from her mouth.

The sight of Saya drowning right in front of his eyes was too much… "STOP DAMN PRETENDING TO BE MY MOM AND LET HER GO!" Ed roared, clapping his hands together.

"What can you do to me that you won't do to her?" Sloth asked.

Ed charged, his arm transmuted into a knife. He slashed at Sloth. She stepped back, but not before he had plunged his other hand into her breast, grabbing Saya and pulling her out.

Saya gasped and coughed as Ed held her upright. "Bomb, you okay?"

Water gushed out of Saya's mouth before she had another coughing fit.

"Bomb, say something! Saya!"

Saya stood, still wheezing a little. "I'm… okay," she said. She grinned. "Jeez bean, what took you so long?"

Ed twitched. "Hey you…"

Saya laughed a little.

Ed's eyes darkened with fury as he looked at Sloth. "You…"

"Don't lay a hand on her!" Wrath screamed, breaking free of his bonds. Both Wrath and Sloth attacked from either side of the tunnel…

Ed transmuted large spikes to impale both of them. He tapped Saya's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Didn't I answer that already?" Saya shook the water out of her hair. "I heard everything… Rose's voice… and the Homunculus who caught me…"

"Yeah…" Ed didn't look at her. "That Homunculus…"

"It's been bothering me too," Saya admitted. "That one we saw in South Headquarters… if Homunculi are really the result of failed human transmutations, then…"

Ed smiled. "Let's go."

**Next: It gives hope in times of dispair, victory in ages of warfare, and destruction to eras of peace. It is as red as the blood that flows through the veins of humans, and the core is as cold as ice... this is the Philosopher's Stone.**


	53. Big Shiny Red Rock

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, this update took longer than usual! TT Anyways, enjoy!**

**Ifyouloveme2: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I am slowing down though, I used to update on a daily basis, but then school started again... phooey.**

**JuniperScaymoore: Aw... Well, the actual anime is pretty awesome too, or else I wouldn't have bothered to make a fanfic on it. Try watching it sometime!! **

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I didn't want Martel to die!!! ToT **

**Diminia: O.o Well, I suspected that. Ebay is the place to get crappy stuff either overpriced or ridiculously cheap. Maybe his mind was the latter.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Yes... much DOOM follows this chapter, but not all of it related to the shiny rock. Oh, on Facebook like 6 of my friends listed me as the one most likely to be distracted by a shiny object... sorta funny and insulting at the same time.**

**kyoskitten14: I do try. There's some EdxSaya-ness in this chapter... GRAAAAH! This is HARD... T-T**

**Elen: Hey thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Three: Big Shiny Red Rock

They climbed over the spikes to where Rose was waiting. Without a word, the three of them started to walk away.

Lyra didn't move. "You're too weak," she said flatly. "Homunculi don't have just one life. You won't deal with them like that."

Ed didn't answer her. He grinned at Rose instead. "Isn't it great, Rose? Your voice… came out."

Rose blinked, then a slow smile spread over her face. "You're right… that's true…"

"Your voice and the voice of the baby… both saved me," Ed said, looking down.

Rose cuddled her baby lovingly.

Saya watched, her eyes a little sad. "We'd better go," she mumbled, walking away down the hall and not looking at any of them. "

Ed blinked. "Saya?"

She turned and smiled. "You guys aren't getting away any faster by staying here you know." Quickly, she walked away from them again, her eyes shadowed.

Rose looked between Ed and Saya. Understanding flashed across her face. "Go after her, Ed," she said.

"What?"

Rose smiled. "Hurry."

Ed stared at her for a moment before he scowled. Pointedly not looking at either Lyra or Rose, he ran. "H-hey, Bomb, wait up!"

Saya didn't look at him, but she slowed down, just a little bit.

Ed caught up. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," Saya said flatly.

"Yes you are. Come on, did I do something?"

Saya quickened her pace again. "Why don't you go spend some time with your dear _Rose_?" she snapped, quietly though, so the two behind couldn't hear. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Ed stared in astonishment. "You're… jeal-?"

He couldn't finish. Saya had punched him into the wall, _hard_. She looked at him defiantly, her blue eyes flashing as he groaned. "Ed, you idiot!" she said bitterly, before she left. "I'm going ahead into Lior." Charging up her automail, she ran down the hall, too fast for anyone to catch her.

Ed looked up, alarmed. "H-hey, wait! We don't know what Scar's planning! Don't do something stupid…" Saya was too far away to hear, or if she did, she gave no notice of it. "Damn that girl," he muttered.

Rose and Lyra caught up. Rose looked uncomfortable. "Sorry," she said, looking away. "Saya's mad at you because of me, right?"

Ed sighed. Why did girls have such damn good ears?! "Well…"

She smiled. "It's fine. Once you get a chance to talk to her properly, I'm sure it will all turn out fine."

Ed sighed again. "Sorry about that…"

Rose looked faintly annoyed. "I said it's fine. Saya really loves you. You do too, don't you?"

Ed turned a flaming red. "W-wha-"

Rose just smiled knowingly. "You should tell her, soon."

Steam poured out of Ed's ears. He stood up hurriedly and started marching down the hall. "We'd better hurry," he said loudly. He almost thought he liked it better when Rose couldn't talk… but he pushed the thought out of his mind quickly, disgusted at himself for thinking something like that.

Lyra huffed. "Foolishness," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Archer paced Tucker's laboratory in the basement, agitated. "We haven't had any contact with Kimbley or your chimeras!" he barked. 

"The Fuhrer is also acting with other orders," Tucker rasped.

Archer looked at the chimera's cage. "Does it really take that long only to FIND the Fullmetal Alchemist's body?! Is he fighting with Scar or enjoying destroying my plans…" He hit the metal bars. "I can't wait anymore!!"

The door opened. Mustang walked in. "So these are your quarters, Archer," he said icily. It sounded like he had heard Archer's rant. Hawkeye followed him, her gun drawn.

Archer looked at Mustang with distaste. "How impolite, Mustang."

"Don't move!" Hawkeye barked suddenly at Tucker, who was trying to edge away.

Tucker slowly turned. "Well…"

Hawkeye gasped and instinctively shot at Tucker's gruesome form. Tucker quickly hid behind the chimera's cage. She shook. "What is that thing?!"

Tucker peeked around the cage. "How cruel…"

Hawkeye prepared to fire again.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang barked. "Don't shoot. He's-"

"Indeed. Shou Tucker, the Life Sewing Alchemist," Armstrong said, walking into the room.

Archer's face twisted. "So it was you… Does this mean you don't approve with my way of doing things?"

Armstrong's face was impassive. "I don't remember having followed you here in the first place. I went as far as falling lower than mud in order to dig up the illegalities in the army."

Archer chuckled, some of the old complacency returning as he stealthily unlocked the chimera's cage. "There can't be an army that doesn't understand justice. Tucker!"

Obidently, Tucker whistled shrilly. The chimera's leaped out of the cage, surrounding Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong.

"What are you going to gain from doing something so stupid?!" Mustang barked.

Archer smiled. "Just as you were a hero in Ishbal… so I shall become a hero this very day.

The chimeras leaped.

* * *

Several minutes later, from the Fuhrer's quarters, Gluttony cackled as he looked out the window. "Hey, hey, Pride!" he called. 

The Fuhrer came over. They looked down at Archer mobilizing all 7000 troops and preparing to attack the town of Lior.

Gluttony cackled again. "They'll die, they'll die! Every single one of them is going to die!"

Pride sighed. "Can't 'would-be' humans understand the depth of their devotion?" he murmured. "Oh well. It's fine if they can kill Scar, but if they become ingredients for the Philosopher's Stone…"

Gluttony looked up. "The Philosopher's Stone? Can he make it?"

"It will never fall into the hands of humans. In other words, it doesn't exist."

The troops moved out.

* * *

Al trembled. "Am I… really going to…" 

Scar knelt by him. "Don't move, Alphonse Elric. I do not know what is happening to your body, but maybe I can help," he said, reaching out with his right arm.

"You'd better not touch him, scarred one," said a voice. Lust stepped out of the shadows in a building.

Scar scowled. "Homunculus…"

"Your arm can only destroy. If it was Edward or Saya, they could transmute him into another material, fix him, and stop the explosion."

An idea started forming in Scar's mind. "Transmute him into another material…"

Lust took his hand. "Let's be off. You have the objective to create the Philosopher's Stone."

Scar yanked out of her grasp. "So you really aren't that person," he growled. "She wouldn't ever say that sort of thing."

Lust shrugged. "Sorry, but I don't remember anything."

"I wasn't expecting anything," Scar spat, kneeling down by Al and taking out the charm. "You're not the one my brother tried to resurrect. You only look the same."

"If I were to become human with the Philosopher's Stone, wouldn't it be the same?" Lust asked.

"No."

Lust looked faintly annoyed. "Why would that be wrong?"

"Dead people don't come back to life." Scar put his hand on Al's body.

Lust looked alarmed. "What are you trying to do? Stop!"

Scar thrust the charm out. "Stop! Be quiet and watch me." He fastened the charm around Al's belt to keep her away as the blackness continued to creep over Al's body. A red light shone. Scar roared with pain before pulling away, his right arm gone. The tattoo was now inscribed over Al's body.

Lust stared. "What did you do?"

Scar stood, blood dripping from his stump. "This arm… is something I received from my brother. By using himself as a transmutation circle, he sealed the lives of Ishbal into himself."

"In order to create the Philosopher's Stone inside his own body," Lust finished. "That was handed over to you… then…!"

"Don't get near him," Scar ordered. "Especially now, when you can't do anything but watch."

"Are you sane?!" Lust demanded. **(Author's Note: probably not... but then again, who is in FMA?)**

Scar started walking away. "There's no time. If I don't turn his body into another material, he will explode."

Lust hesitated before following him. "Then the Philosopher's Stone… you're fine with just giving it to them like that?!"

"I don't know if it will work or not. If it does, it will belong to them. They can do as they like with it."

Scar paused as Lust's fingers shot out on either side of his head. "I've got problems with that," she said icily. "I want you to create the real Philosopher's Stone. Transmuting that kid's body… stop this insanity!"

He glanced at her, unperturbed. "If you kill me here, will your wish come true?" Without another word, he started walking away.

Lust watched him go for a moment. "Oh well. If you really did create the Philosopher's Stone, I'll let you go through with it. After all, I don't particularly care what happens to this boy…" She followed him, and they disappeared.

Al stared at the ground, disbelieving. "Nii-san… Saya-san… stop him…"

"What the hell is going on?!" Saya stood in an alleyway, staring. "Al?! The hell are you doing here?! Weren't you at Headquarters?!"

"SAYA-SAN, GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Al screamed. "GET AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN!!!"

Saya blinked. "Al, w-"

"JUST GO!!" Al couldn't tell… he knew if he told, Saya would try to help him, and she didn't know that he was about to either explode or start absorbing all the lives around him…

Saya still hesitated. "Al…"

"**GO!!!**" Al roared.

No arguing with that voice. Saya jogged away, looking back over her shoulder. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Ed and the others finally made it out of the tunnel. "You all should continue to a faraway town," he told Rose and Lyra. 

"Right now?"

"Solve that yourselves. I need to go get Saya… and Scar. He's the one the army wants."

"Are you planning to hand Scar over to the military?" Lyra asked.

Ed didn't look at them. "They would forgive the people of Lior… under that sole condition."

Rose looked alarmed. "Don't Ed… this is…"

Ed looked at her reprovingly. "You should know about it."

Rose looked down. "Equivalent trade…"

Ed looked at her crestfallen face for a moment before he groaned. "Argh… I might be able to do something about that, but I'm not sure," he said hastily, even as he knew that couldn't be true. "If I tell the Colonel about the Fuhrer's Secretary, then maybe… oh well, I'll arrange it somehow-"

The baby laughed at Ed's silly faces. Both Rose's and Ed's face gentled. "But… you shouldn't expect anything," Ed said. "For the time being, get out of here. Before the army realizes anything."

Lyra nodded. "Yes, that was the original plan. To disperse little by little and hide ourselves in other cities."

"I'm counting on you Lyra," Ed said, meeting her eyes. "Rose…"

Rose smiled. "See you, Ed."

"Yeah… well no. This is goodbye, Rose," said Ed.

Rose looked sad, but she still smiled. "Don't forget to tell Saya," she said. "You'll be much happier then."

Ed looked pained. "Well…"

Rose chuckled, and nodded. "Well then… goodbye."

Ed nodded back before he started running back to Lior.

* * *

A scout came back and saluted to Archer. "It looks like there's no one there!" 

"Hm… do they plan on some surprise tactic?" Archer mused.

A mumble suddenly ran through the ranks.

"Do you see it?"

"I don't know…"

"Someone's there!"

"No, two people…"

Someone handed Archer a pair of binoculars. He took them, then his face twisted with strange delight. "That's a State Alchemist… and Scar! Scar's there, that bastard! In order to frighten us, he killed a State Alchemist!" He paced up and down the ranks of men. "The tank division, go and take the surroundings of the city! The entire infantry division will go and catch Scar! Advance!"

Soldiers started to pour into the city. Lust and Scar ran from them. "The army wasn't supposed to move!" she hissed.

"Then, this must be God's will," Scar replied tonelessly.

"There he is!!"

Lust was suddenly in the line of fire from three gunners. She raised an arm to shield herself…

But suddenly, Scar was in front of her, taking the bullets for her. He fell. Lust swiftly killed the gunman and raised him to a sitting position. "You idiot," she snapped. "I won't die so easily!"

Scar's face was tight with pain. "I know that… but my body acted… on it's own…"

Lust's face softened. "You… loved me?"

Scar's tone was bitter. "Not you…"

They took temporary refuge in a run down house. Scar sat, leaning against the wall. "I… hated my brother. He turned away from Ishbala's teachings, studied alchemy… And even though he let me live, he gave me that arm. Despite this, I could only hate him. The Elric Brothers… they live for one another's sake. The older loves the younger, and the younger loves the older."

Lust listened, no emotion showing on her face. "Yes…"

"I also wanted to tell my brother…" Tears ran down Scar's face. "… that I loved him."

Lust looked at him. "Then you did what your older brother did to you… this younger brother?"

Scar stood. A large puddle of blood remained where he had sat. "Now, leave. Something terrible is about to happen in this city soon." He began walking away.

"What is your real name?" Lust asked.

Scar paused. "I received my name from God… but, to me who opposed God, there is no longer a name." With that, he left.

"There he is!!"

Gunshots rang out. Lust looked away from the door. "Goodbye… Scar."

* * *

When Ed saw the troops flooding into the town, alarm raced through him. _Saya!_ "STOP IT!!" he roared, coming up to Archer. 

Archer was unhappy. "So you were alive…" he muttered.

"The people of Lior surrendered! There's only Scar left! Pull out the troops!"

"Surrendered? That's impossible. They killed the Crimson Alchemist," Archer said coolly.

"So THAT'S your reason?!"

"That is war."

Ed grabbed Archer's collar. "You can do what you want but because of your stupid thirst for honor, soldiers who don't know better-"

"Human sight spotted on the very edge of the town, directly in front of us!" a soldier yelled. "There is a battle!"

Archer pushed Ed away. "Fine."

Ed tried to get to Archer. "STOP IT! Don't go in t-"

There was an explosion, sending a smoke cloud up into the sky… some of the soldiers panicked and yelled with surprise.

No one needed to tell Ed who the human spotted was.

* * *

Scar walked through an empty street. "'By giving pain one can't sleep'…" he mused. "Soon, there will be no need for me to worry about that. I will no longer be able to long for sleep…" 

He lay down in part of the transmutation circle. Red light streamed through the circle, draining the last of his energy. He closed his eyes for the last time. "Nii-san…"

Al glowed a bright red. He screamed in fright. "NO!!!"

Crimson light grew engulfed the whole city, starting from the center and quickly growing. Soldiers ran away from it, only to be swallowed by it and disappear.

Ed had thought that he couldn't be scared any more than he was the previous second… he was wrong. A small figure came running towards them from Lior, fleeing from the deadly light.

"SAYA!!" Ed roared. She looked up, her eyes wild with fright, and spotted him. "SAYA, HERE!!!!"

She ran into his arms, knocking the wind out of him, but he held her tightly and closed his eyes, heedless to the danger still speeding towards them. Right now, she was close to him, her heart beating wildly against his, so full of life, and that was the only thing that mattered. He tightened his grip on her. "Saya…"

She clung to him. "Ed…" she whispered. She was trembling violently, whether from exhaustion or fright he couldn't tell. "I… I really thought I was going to die…"

"It's okay, you're safe, you're okay now," he murmured, to console himself as much as her.

When the glare had faded, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before both of them turned about fifty shades of red each. Saya hastily let go of him and turned to see what had happened. She fell down, her eyes wide. Everything was _gone_… completely wiped clean… the destruction had only stopped about three yards from them…

A soldier fell to his knees and looked up at Ed. "What the hell… happened here?" he asked, shakily.

Ed's face hardened. "Bring all the living people here, quickly," he said, before running into what had been the city.

Saya got up and dusted herself off, then noticed the soldier wasn't moving. "That was an order from a State Alchemist!" she barked. "Move!"

He obeyed, and Saya ran after Ed.

"Scar!" Ed yelled.

There was no answer. Saya slowed when she saw Ed stop and call for Scar. She knew now… why Al had wanted her to get away… and where Scar probably was now. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her hands on her upper arms… even though those weren't her real arms, she fancied she could feel something there, a tingly warmth. With a slight blush, she remembered the sensation of Ed holding her close… completely safe and warm…

Ed spotted a pile of sand. He started to dig, then gasped. "Al?!"

"What?!" Saya ran over. "Al?"

Al looked up. "Nii-san… Saya-san…?" Suddenly he jumped up, scaring the daylights out of them both. "Don't come near! I'm going to explode!!"

Silence…

"…huh?"

Ed blinked. "Al… what are you doing here?"

Al looked at himself. "Huh? I'm back to normal… Nii-san, I'm back to normal! I'm not going to explode!"

Saya smiled shakily. "N-now there's something I don't understand…" she said feebly.

Al hit himself on the head. "Oh, right… I was turned into a bomb by Kimbley, but Scar said I'd be saved if someone transmuted me into something else and-"

'_Something else'?!_ "Al, open your chest," Ed ordered.

Al blinked. "What?"

"Nevermind, just do it!"

Al obeyed… and a crimson light shone out. They all stared at it. "Nii-san… this is…"

Ed looked up. "Al… just now, the transmutation circle was activated. Scar transmuted the Philosopher's Stone… not inside of him, but-"

"That's right, Fullmetal boy," Lust said. Everyone jumped and whirled. "Ototho-kun, you've been turned into the Philosopher's Stone." (Translation note: ototho- younger brother)

Al gasped. "I'm… the Philosopher's Stone?!"

"What does this mean?! Why did he do this?!" Ed demanded.

Lust just smiled. "Go. Once we chase you, everything will start to move."

"Weren't you after the Philosopher's Stone as well?"

Lust didn't say anything. With dim surprise, Al pulled the charm out of his belt, holding it up. She turned and walked away.

Al stared after her. "Nii-san, Saya-san… I…"

Ed looked up. "Al…"

Saya fell down theatrically and landed on the ground with a thud. "I think my store of surprises is being used up quickly today…" she laughed. "Well…" She sat up, stretching her back. "Where to now?"

* * *

Schezka stared at the scenery, very much an out of place city-girl. "This is… Reisenbol? It's really…" 

"I'm sorry we're in the countryside," Winry huffed.

Suddenly she spotted a man on the otherwise empty station and suddenly turned, blue lines on her face. "He's looking at me again…"

Schezka blinked. "Do you know him?"

"He's been looking at me since we were on the train!" Winry hissed.

Schezka gasped. Winry sighed. "I knew it…"

"Knew… what…?"

Winry looked at the sky, stars in her eyes. "Being so beautiful is a sin!!"

Schezka was staring in astonishment when the man walked up to them. "Ah… excuse me, but is that you, Sara?" he asked. He reached a hand out to clasp Winry's shoulder. "My, you've gotten tall-"

Winry grabbed Schezka. "I haven't!" she said automatically, running away.

They ran quite some way down the road before they paused to catch their breaths. "The nerve of him," Winry growled. "Acting like an old acquaintance…"

Suddenly, her toolbox fell from her shoulder and hit the ground with a thud. She turned back to look at the station, no bigger than a quarter in the distance. "Sara was… my mother's name…"

Pinako eyed the two girls. "What's this? You said you were going to Rush Valley for some sort of training, and you've been in Central all this time?"

"It's not like that!" Winry argued, greeting Den. "I was keeping an eye on those three."

"I wonder… so, when are they coming back?"

Winry looked uncomfortable. "Oh, right! We met a person who knew you in Rush Valley! Do you happen to remember Dom-"

A knock on the door scared the living daylights out of Winry and Schezka. They ran around the room, panicking for a second, before they hid behind the couch.

"Auntie!" Winry hissed. "If that person asks, we're not here!"

Pinako sighed. "Honestly…" She opened the door, gasped, and then stepped back to admit the blonde man who had been at the station.

Blue lines appeared over Winry's head. "It's him…"

Schezka swooned. "Ah, the power of love!"

"So you've returned," Pinako said.

"Pinako-san, it appears I can't find my house," the man said.

"Your house? What do you mean, it's right there," Pinako retorted.

"Auntie, you know this guy?!" Winry demanded, forgetting that she was hiding.

Pinako smiled. "I see, you must have been too young to remember. This man is Ed and Al's father."

The man rubbed the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly. "Erm… I come back after a while, and my house is gone. So… where are my sons?"

**Next: Honeheim of Light returns to Reisenbol... dear me, when Ed finds out, he's going to be pissed... and Saya's really grumpy for some reason. Who wants to guess?**


	54. Without Looking for Help

**Author's Note: Whoo! I'm doing my best, EdxSayaness is definetly coming! I'll promise that! **

**Ifyouloveme2: I really hope you enjoy this chapter then! You can make Saya storie for after the movie, just be sure to give credit to me. Oh, would you please wait 'till I'm done this story too? Because I have special plans for how it's going to end. **

**YourFavouritePlushie: Hohenheim is a good guy who's just trying to protect his sons, that's what I think. I like him too. More EdxSaya-ness in this chapter, and definetly the next couple too. X3 I have a surprise for the next chapter that's Mustang-related, wanna guess?**

**JuniperScaymoore: XD You'll find out a little of what happens. The next couple chapters are a little slow, you can find out why. **

**Diminia (anon): Meh, my parents don't let me do that stuff. T-T Tell Avar- wait, nevermind, it would just make him annoyed... just a little.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: This chapter better start satistfying the EdxSaya shippers. If it doesn't, then you have to be patient for the next couple chapters. **

**kyoskitten14: I feel sorry for Ed too, she has metal hands after all... XD Well, they don't actually meet Hohenheim till the next chappie, sorry... ; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Four: Without Looking for Help

Flames and gunshots and big pointy rocks spun around the basement room. It took a while, but in the end, there were no chimeras left.

Of course, that was the moment that Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Falman burst into the room.

Fury stared. "What… happened here?!"

Mustang shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much?! But this-"

"More importantly, what is the current situation?" Mustang cut through.

Falman immediately saluted. "Sir! All troops were mobilized, and they headed towards Lior."

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "What?!"

"But in addition to that, a crimson light shone from Lior not too long ago. We have had no contact from the troops since."

Mustang started walking out of the basement. "Get whatever soldiers there are left and prepare to move out. We're going to Lior."

* * *

"Why the hell can you run so fast?!" Ed gasped, trying to keep up with Al. Saya had told them to go on ahead, saying she would catch up later. 

"Well, for some reason my body is really light!" Al laughed. "Should we take a break, if you're getting tired?"

Ed stopped and tried to catch his breath. "We can't… what you said is probably true…"

Al sobered. "About the Fuhrer?"

"Yeah… This time, the Fuhrer is in command of operations. I don't think that bastard Envy took his place. And… the Fuhrer's secretary was a homunculus. If we were to return to the military, you, Saya, and I would all…"

Al took a step forward. "Then, Nii-san, that secretary person really was-"

"Don't mention it."

"But Sensei said that Homunculi are born from failed attempts at Human Transmutation!" Al argued.

Ed spun. "I said not to mention it!"

His arm connected with Al's, then suddenly… there was a bright light, and the Gate…

They stepped apart, quickly. Ed was severely shaken. "Al…"

Al looked at his hands. "What was that? Those big gates… I've seen them before… Nii-san, was that the truth?"

Ed looked away. "Sensei said it wasn't."

"But… just by touching you, why did that happen?"

"I'm an alchemist, so I must have unconsciously reacted… to the Philosopher's Stone…"

"Nii-san, you can't believe that I've really turned into the Philosopher's Stone! That can't possibly have happened!"

"No one has seen it. It could take any shape," Ed said flatly. "More importantly, don't come too close to me. We don't know what could happen if it became activated… and if you disappear before we regain your body, all of this would've been pointles-"

A horn honked loudly. Ed and Al spun, surprised.

It was… who else? … Saya. She drove a military car towards them, waving. "Hallooooooooo!" she called.

Al stared. "Saya-san, did you steal that?! You shouldn't have!"

Saya braked next to them and made a face at Al. "Well you expect us to walk the whole way? Remember last time we did that? It took a few days, and I'd bet we don't have that much time on our hands, not if the Fuhrer is really a Homunculus." The car she had stolen was a small-ish jeep-like vehicle, two seats in the front and an open trunk. "Well? It's not like I can return it now. You two getting in?"

Ed sighed. "Okay… Al, get in the back."

"Okay," Al said, sounding slightly hurt.

Saya raised an eyebrow. "A little harsh, neh?"

Ed didn't answer. He got into the front seat.

Saya revved the engine. "Okay then, so where to?"

"Reisenbol."

Both Al and Saya looked at him in surprise. "That's the first place the military's going to look," Al said flatly.

"The Homunculus will be after you too," Ed retorted. More quietly and more to himself, he murmured, "If we're going to defeat the Homunculus, there is something I must obtain."

Saya looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything. She revved the engine again. After second thought, Ed put on his seat belt. This was _Saya_ driving.

* * *

Archer was taken onto the military train, screaming and bleeding through his bandages. 

Mustang surveyed the soldiers who were digging in the spot where Lior used to be, his eyes dark. Fury was reciting his report. "It seems that Kimbley's death was confirmed before the attack on Lior. But at that point, Scar was alive."

Havoc and Breda came to give their report. "It also seems the civilians fled the city before the military invaded. We have found an underground passage, and are now following it."

Hawkeye glanced at Mustang. "That means they never planned on resisting."

"Did they plan to use the soldiers as ingredients for the alchemy array covering the city?" Mustang murmured.

"Ed, Al, and Saya all seem to be fine," Havoc said. "Some soldiers have reported seeing them, and there are also reports of a missing car. It appears they left about an hour ago."

"Did they go on another journey?" Hawkeye wondered. "But then…"

"I don't think they helped Scar create the Philosopher's Stone," Mustang said flatly.

"Colonel." Falman stepped aside to admit the Fuhrer.

Mustang immediately saluted and gave his report. "There were 28 reported dead, 67 severely injured, and 5 under my command. Around 900 are missing. We are performing a thorough investigation into the matter."

"There should be one who knows all the details in this matter," the Fuhrer said.

"You mean Scar?" Mustang asked, when the Fuhrer didn't continue.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." There was a dead silence. "Why were they in Lior?"

"We believe they were pursuing Scar," Mustang answered.

"Why is that? Were they on a mission to capture Scar?"

"No. They were pursuing a nationwide search, researching alchemy."

"They went to Lior and contacted Scar. There have been about 1000 casualties, both officers and soldiers as a result of this."

"That doesn't mean the Elric Brothers have committed a crime!" Hawkeye argued. "I think we should give them a chance to explain their actions."

The Fuhrer eyed them. "You plan to attend to the matter personally? Fine. But if you let them slip away, you will be the one explaining their case for them." He turned to the squad who had followed him. "Please accompany them."

Armstrong gave the smallest of nods to Mustang.

"According to my information, there is a possibility that the Fullmetal and his comrades are fighting with the creatures who call themselves Homunculi. Retrieve them and bring them back. If they fall into your hands, I grant you permission to pass judgment upon them." The Fuhrer met Mustang's eyes squarely. "And there is also the matter of the girl, Hanabi Saya. There is no isolating her actions from those of the Elric Brothers any longer. Whatever fate befalls them, it is your duty to make sure that she receives the same." Mustang didn't let any expression show on his face. After a moment, the Fuhrer nodded and left.

Havoc glanced at Mustang. "Colonel…"

"It is as you have heard. Let's sort out the information on what we have of the Elric Brother's whereabouts."

Fury looked at the ground. "Are we really going after them? Ed and Al and Saya?"

Hawkeye sighed. "Those are the orders."

"But this was Scar's doing!" Breda argued. "Not to mention the incident with Archer. I don't know what happened, but those three can't be-"

"If we let them go, the Colonel will be punished," Falman said grimly. "We were instructed to kill them if they fell into our hands…"

Armstrng stood behind Mustang. "Shall we go, Colonel?"

Mustang's eyes were dark. "Yes…"

A small silver bell chimed, so real, he looked up in alarm. But there was nothing, just an echo of memory.

* * *

They had stopped for the night. Thanks to Saya's, for the lack of a better word, reckless driving speeds, they had gotten out of the desert that very day. They had stopped for the night, but no one was sleeping… 

Ed had been laying quietly for a while, but sleep seemed to be avoiding him on purpose. He gave up and left.

Al looked up. "Nii-san? Where're you going?"

"For a walk." Ed stretched, then noticed… "Where's Saya?"

"She left a while ago."

Ed didn't say anything, just left without another word.

Saya was laying down on the soft grass, looking up at the skies above, when she heard footsteps. Sitting up, she saw Ed and grinned. "Yo."

Ed raised a hand. "Hey. Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head. They sat next to each other, a little awkwardly, not saying anything. Saya was pointedly avoiding eye contact. "Um…" She cast around for what to talk about. "Why are we going to Reisenbol? You mentioned that you needed something…"

Ed's eyes darkened. "When I defeated Greed… he told me that to defeat Homunculi, I need a part of the body that failed to resurrect. So to defeat that Homunculus, I…"

Saya sighed. "I see. That one we saw in Lior, right?"

"Yeah…"

Saya's face grew troubled. "But then… that one… Vanity, wasn't it? There's no way I can defeat her then… Mama's body was blown up. I won't be able to do anything against her."

"We'll find a way," Ed said.

Saya looked at him. "'We'?"

"You don't think I'm going to just leave you on your own, do you? I'm not leaving you alone, ever, understand? You'd do something that would get you arrested again or something stupid like that if I didn't." Ed met her eyes squarely, even though he knew his face was probably getting red. He hoped the dark was hiding it…

Saya smiled. "Ed… thanks."

Ed averted his eyes. "No problem," he mumbled. He peeked at Saya through the corner of his eye. She was looking at the sky, the stars reflected in her eyes. He'd never quite thought about her this way before, but at that moment, she was…

He coughed lightly into his fist. "Um, Saya…"

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

"I… well, um, what I want to say is that…" Ed gave up. "Saya, if you were a guy and there was a girl you liked, just hypothetically speaking, what would you do?"

A picture of Rose immediately popped into Saya's mind. "Well how should I know?" she said sourly. "I'm not a guy."

Ed hastily tried to recover. "Well, that's not what I mean-"

Saya stood abruptly. "Well if I was one, I'd probably just tell her, then kiss her without giving her any time to think," she said flatly. Without thinking, she added bitterly, "And I bet she'd like it, the way you're both always hanging off each other!"

Ed stared. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"As if you don't know!" Saya's gaze was burning with malevolent flames. "I don't even know why I should care! You can take care of yourself, and that beautiful Rose too!"

"Saya, you thought tha-"

"NO I DIDN'T." Saya turned on the ball of her foot, facing her back to him. "Just think about yourself. This is getting us nowhere."

"That's my line!" Ed stood. "What the hell are you talking about?! There's nothing between Rose and me!"

"Right. You can do whatever." Her tone barely implied sarcasm. Saya's hands clenched into fists. "I just want you to be happy," she said helplessly.

Ed blinked. "Saya, I… I am happy," he said awkwardly. "Happy that you and Al are with me, wherever I go."

There was a thick silence. It stretched out thinly over what seemed like a long time.

"Thank you, Ed," Saya said quietly. "I really mean that. But it's getting late. We've got to sleep, or we'll never make it to Reisenbol. We've got to keep up our strength." She turned and grinned at Ed, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the clearing.

Al looked up as they came back into the clearing. Saya claimed the front seat of the truck and stretched out with an enormous yawn. "Goodnight," she sighed.

There was a short silence before Al whispered, "Nii-san, what happened?"

Ed sighed. "Nothing much…"

* * *

Winry squinted against the rising sun, and made out a large figure against the blinding light. She smiled. "You spent the night here again?" 

Hohenheim looked up and smiled. "Oh, hello. My perception of time is a little off, it seems." He stood up and looked down at the tombstone he had been leaning on, Trisha Elric. "How many years has it been since Trisha's death?"

"It's been six years now," Winry said, a sad smile on her face.

"Is that so? The kids must've been very sad…" He spotted a name. "Sara Rockbell? Sara, isn't that you?"

"Didn't I already tell you?" Winry asked. "Sara was my mother. I'm Winry."

After listening to the story, Hohenheim bent down and touched the name engraved in stone. "I see… during the war…"

"Not simply during the war," Winry said. "They were murdered. To tell the truth, it was by our own soldiers, because they treated enemies and allies alike."

"How sad," Hohenheim murmured.

Winry turned. "Please don't say it that simply! It's not sad… I know the person who killed my parents. But I also know that he's not a bad person, and because of that… I don't know what to do."

"Hence…" Hohenheim's eyes were dark, and his next words had a heavy weights. "Hence… it is sad."

Pinako watched the pair of them, smoking her pipe quietly.

* * *

Schezka looked blearily at the ceiling. Everyone was gone, she was bored and had nothing to do… suddenly her stomach gave off a loud rumble just as someone knocked. 

She immediately brightened. "Winry-san! I'm starving!" she moaned, opening the door. Once she saw who the visitor was, she froze. "L… Lieutenant Ross…"

Bloch appeared behind Ross and grinned. "And Bloch!"

Schezka started spazzing. "So we WERE being followed! We must have seen something that we shouldn't have! We really were being followed! No, we're all going to die!"

Ross sighed and stepped to one side, letting Bloch walk into the house.

Coming up the road, Winry heard Schezka scream. Running into the house, she found a panicked Schezka and a thoroughly beaten Bloch. She blinked. "What…?"

After it had been explained (slowly and clearly to Schezka) the reason they were there, Winry led them to the ruins of what had once been Ed and Al's house. Ross stared. "I didn't know that those kids didn't have a home…"

"What did you mean, when you said they were being chased by the military?" Winry asked.

"We received an emergency call from the East," Bloch said grimly. "By order of the Fuhrer, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his companions are to be captured. It is believed that they may have a connection with the leader of the insurrection in Lior."

Winry looked at the ground. "Those guys… what the hell are they doing?" she muttered bitterly.

"We were told by the nearby information department that as of now, an investigation group is being formed under the command of General Hakuro. They must have already contacted the local police," Ross said.

Bloch shrugged. "And then, she suddenly said she was taking a day off. Damn, I thought it was a date!"

Ross made a face. "Didn't you enjoy the nice fresh air out here?"

"And you purposely came here to give information to wanted people…"

"What are you saying?!" Ross snapped. "Even if this is an order from the Fuhrer, I can't believe it! Those three aren't traitors!!"

Winry blinked. "The three of them? But Saya's technically a civilian, right?"

Ross sighed. "She's traveled with Edward-san for too long to not be associated with their actions, now considered criminal."

"But will they really come back here?"

"They will." Ross met Winry's eyes. "Even if they don't have a home, this is still their hometown. And you are here as well."

Winry smiled.

"A long time ago, there wasn't a railroad here," a voice remarked. Hohenheim sat against the burned tree. He pointed to a mountain. "People used to cross over that mountain to reach this place, through that valley." 

Winry stared. "We used to play in that valley… that's right! They'll surely come back that way!" She ran off. "Thanks Uncle!"

"Un… cle?"

"If an investigation group comes here, we'll delay them!" Ross called after them.

"Thank you!"

Ross suddenly looked at Hohenheim in surprise. _He said there wasn't a railroad here… but that was more that a hundred years ago!_

Hohenheim suddenly caught Ross staring at him, and smiled charmingly.

* * *

They had made good time. By the next afternoon, they had ditched the car and were crossing over the mountain into Reisenbol. 

Ed suddenly stiffened. "We need to hide!"

"What!?"

Ed made a blanket of leaves. "Nevermind, just hide!" Saya helped Ed cover Al with the blanket before they both hid behind trees.

Falman and Breda came marching down. "So what?" Breda was saying. "Isn't he only doing that for a promotion?"

"I wouldn't say that's the only reason," Falman argued. "You know the Colonel."

"HE was the one that said it. If he lets them get away, he'll be held responsible for what happened in Lior!"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "The Colonel? If that's the way things are, then it can't be helped…"

Saya's face was pained. "Mustang-san…"

There was a click. Ed and Saya turned to see Havoc and Fury behind them. Havoc was grimly pointing a gun at them.

Fury looked uncomfortable. "Eh… Edward-kun, Saya-chan…"

"It was like the Colonel predicted," Havoc said. "You used your old shortcuts to get to your hometown." His face softened, and he stopped pointing the gun at them. "So, shall we go?"

Ed stood. "Move."

Both soldiers blinked.

"I won't… return to the military!!" In a flash of movement, Ed grabbed the gun's barrel. "Try shooting," he dared. "We'll see if you can pierce my automail and get away with it!"

"Ed-kun, why?" Fury said, confused.

"Just try it!" Ed's eyes were hard and cold.

"STOP!" Al yelled.

Surprised by Al's appearance, Havoc accidentally pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the woods.

Havoc and Fury were kneeling in pain. There was a hole going right through Havoc's hand, and the bullet had hit Fury in the head.

Ed's face was horrified, then it hardened. "We won't go back," he told them, then started to run. "Al, Saya, let's go!"

Saya's face was tight. She couldn't help it. She clapped her hands together and touched their injured parts. Green light flashed around her hands. They didn't heal completely, but they stopped bleeding so much. "Sorry," she said. "I'm…"

She turned her backs to them and ran after Ed and Al, just as they faced Falman and Breda.

"Please come quietly!" Breda said, lunging forward towards Ed.

Ed didn't waste any time. He made Breda's and Falman's uniforms inflate so they couldn't move a single inch. The three of them ran.

Mustang bandaged Havoc's hand. "Saya healed you, you say? Well then be grateful, this isn't as bad as it could've been."

Hawkeye looked at the ground. "Do those three really plan on becoming our enemies?"

"We'll know once we catch them," Mustang said. He looked at his comrades. "You all, next time, don't hesitate!"

"Colonel, um, can you grab the thing in my pocket for me?" Havoc asked.

Mustang reached into the pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes and matches. Havoc chuckled nervously as Mustang stared at them for a moment.

"I'm confiscating this."

Havoc's jaw dropped.

As everyone laughed, a faint screaming was heard. It gradually grew louder… and louder… and louder…

A strange machine crashed through the bushes, Winry and Schezka riding on it and screaming.

"MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!" Schezka was screaming.

Hawkeye calmly shot the machine, which promptly broke into pieces. They tied their wrists together, and brought them along.

As Ed, Saya, and Al were jumping down the rocks to reach Reisenbol, a barrage of pointed stones suddenly rained down on them. Dodging, they came face to face with Armstrong's squad. Ed took care of that… by transmuting a huge boulder of doom. After it ran over the soldiers, there was a snap, and it exploded.

Ed coughed. "Dammit…"

"Why are you running away?" Mustang asked calmly.

"Ed, Al, Saya!" Winry screamed.

Ed's face hardened. "You're the one chasing us, aren't you? Dogs are quick to run, if you chase them."

"A disciplined dog won't oppose his master's orders," Mustang retorted.

"Master?!"

"If not, when did you go back to being a stray dog?"

"Calm down, Edward-kun!" Hawkeye snapped. "You were the one who accepted being called a dog of the military to reach your goals, weren't you?"

"I quit being a dog of the military!" Ed growled.

"Does that mean you will return to being an obedient and powerless child?" Mustang asked coldly.

Saya's hands clenched into fists. "This…"

Mustang glanced at her. "And Saya, I'm surprised you're backing his decision."

Saya couldn't look at him, the one who had taken care of her, saved her life, looked out for her, had always been someone to turn to… She fell to her knees. "Ed, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't do this…"

"You don't have to do anything, I'll do it," Ed growled. He clapped his hands together, and a large stone erupted out of the river, spraying water everywhere, including Mustang's ignition glove. Ed grinned. "You were too soft on that one, Colonel. Al, Saya!"

They ran.

Mustang looked at Armstrong. "Major!"

"Sir!" Armstrong punched a big rock, turning it into a spike. Mustang took out one of Havoc's matches and made the rock explode, resulting in a large number of spiked rocks flying towards Ed and Saya. Al jumped in front of them and blocked the rocks.

Armstrong watched. "I made hollow rocks…"

"And by heating the air within them, I set them on fire," Mustang finished. "Quite an effective assault, was it not?"

"Being in Ishbal must've been handy for you," Ed retorted.

Mustang made a towering rock above them explode. Boulders came cascading down around the trio's heads. In the end, a wall of high boulders surrounded them, cutting off all escape routes. All Mustang would have to do would be to light one match, and then… it would all be over… He advanced slowly, one step at a time. Saya looked away, biting her lower lip. Ed glared at Mustang.

"STOP IT!!" Winry screamed. Mustang stopped. She fell to her knees. "Please… stop…"

Mustang sighed. "Long ago… I killed two people. They were doctors. Everyone was a patient to them, neither friend nor foe. That's what they said during battle. But some of the people they saved became our enemies. The military asked them to stop treating our enemies, again, and again, but they wouldn't listen. In turn… I was ordered to kill them. From that time on, I swore… that even if I was ordered to, I wasn't going to obey irrational orders. That I would gain a position where it wouldn't matter if I obeyed or not. The reason I chased after you three wasn't because of my orders… it's because you made me angry!"

Saya looked up, hardly daring to believe it. Then this meant…

Mustang's face twisted. "Why?! Why did you all run away without asking for my help?!"

Ed grinned a little. Saya sighed and stood, relief washing through her chest and undoing the tight knots that had formed there. Mustang wasn't their enemy… he was their friend.

**Next: Ed comes home, so add Hohenheim, Saya, Al, Winry and her dangerous tools, Schezka, oh, don't forget Mustang and Hawkeye... and you get a whole bunch of... what's the word? Oh, right... _CHAOS._**


	55. There and Back Again

**Author's Note****: Eh, sorry… this'll be the last chapter for a while… I promise I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible! Though I have to say, thanks for all the reviews! I've gotten more than I've had in a while on this chapt. **

**JuniperScaymoore: Hm, what's Door 152? 'tilts head to one side' Door 152...**

**YourFavouritePlushie: Mwahahaha, and there's abusing Hohenheim in this chapter too. XD That's always fun to watch, and I never get bored of it. **

**Diminia (anon): Okay!! Avar is weird and strange, you'd better put some of that in your story or it's not going to be Avar as I know him!**

**kyoskitten14: Dear me... well, I can't say so much for this chapter, but the next chapter will have definete EdxSaya in it.**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: XD Yes, Ed does punch Hohenheim... I watched that part like three million times and I still laugh every time I see it. XD**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Saya, I'm quite fond of the girl myself. **

**Ifyouloveme2: Okay, okay! Here's the next chapter! Maybe they will, maybe they won't... you'll just have to keep reading and see! XD**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Almost, and it will soon, I promise. You seem very poetic at the moment, don't you? XD jkjk**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Urgh, I hate being sick... though I haven't been sick to the point where I've had to stay home from school since first grade... but it's worse going to school when you feel sick. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA, and yes, the chapter title is taken from Lord of the Rings... I dunno, it just seemed to fit.**

Chapter Fifty-Five: There and Back Again

Armstrong put a hand on Mustang's shoulder. "Elric Brothers, Saya, what on earth happened?" he rumbled.

Al looked up and sighed. "Fuhrer King Bradley… is a homunculus."

There was a dead silence.

"When you say 'homunculus', you mean an artificially created human?" Falman asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered. "They're pulling the strings in this country, and they're after the Philosopher's Stone."

"That can't be…" Mustang murmured.

"The Fuhrer didn't know anything about the 5th Laboratory!" Armstrong argued. "The military was being undermined from the inside!"

"But I saw it!" Al shot back. "The Fuhrer had the mark of Ouroboros!"

"You had mentioned a homunculus that could shift shape-"

"The Fuhrer's secretary is a homunculus as well," Ed said grimly.

Schezka gasped. "But she's an alien…"

No one paid attention to that.

"And if the Fuhrer and Douglas-san were homunculi, what purpose would they serve?" Hawkeye asked. "Why would they have infiltrated the military?"

There was no chance to answer that as Armstrong's squad caught up with them.

"I will send them back to Lior," Armstrong said quietly to Mustang. "I'll make up some story about the enemy so they won't be coming to Central for some time."

"Please do that," Mustang answered. "We…"

Armstrong's pink stars went into action, at 178 percent. "MEN, REJOICE! FOR THE MISSION IS COMPLETE!!" he boomed.

"Major, what are you talking about?" one of the men asked.

They regretted it.

Armstrong stripped off his jacket. "HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE MELODY THAT THIS PERFECT BODY OF MINE IS SINGING?!"

The soldier waved his hands, sweating. "Erm, no, that's not it, but…"

Armstrong flexed, his muscles rippling. "LISTEN WELL, GOOD MEN!!"

Needless to say, his men offered no more argument.

They walked down the mountain towards Reisenbol together. Ed looked up. "Say… how are Fury and Havoc?"

Breda looked around. "Them? They're fine, thanks to the partial healing Saya gave them, but they've been sent back."

Ed looked at the ground. "I see… sorry," he mumbled.

"Saya," Mustang called. "Come here for a second."

Saya blinked. "Okay…" She ran forward.

Ed watched her go. "Jeez," he muttered.

Hawkeye heard. "Problems?"

"She's been acting weird lately…" Ed grumbled. "I don't know what's gotten into her…"

Hawkeye smiled. "Saya-chan's quite fond of you two, you know. That's why she's been traveling with you all this time."

Ed was taken aback. "What? But she said..."

Hawkeye looked up. "She hasn't told you? I thought she had, by now. Do you remember when she was first kidnapped? Afterwards, we had a shooting match."

_"I like them. They're nice people. They didn't deserve the bad stuff that happened, and they don't deserve the bad stuff that's coming to them. I can't change the past or prevent the future, but I'm going to make sure they live through it, because as long as they keep living, good times will come again just like they did for me."_

Ed looked at the ground, not actually seeing it. "She really said that?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Try to be patient with her."

Ed didn't say anything.

Winry glanced at Ed's hip and blinked. "Ed? What happened to your silver watch?"

"That's right," Hawkeye said. "You can't be a State Alchemist anymore, can you?"

"Oh, that's not it," Ed said. "Archer took it.

Hawkeye blinked. "But we told Al to give it back to you."

Everyone stopped to look at Al, except for Mustang and Saya. They were too deep in conversation to notice the lapse in their comrades' pace.

Al waved his hands. "I-I'm sorry Nii-san, it's gone!"

"You lost it?!"

"No, that's not it!! Kimbley threw it at Scar-san, and then Red Stone came out of it! Then Scar-san's arm absorbed it!"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Why was there Red Stone inside the silver watch?"

Mustang overheard this part. "Archer… he used that trick to create more alchemy amplifying devices," he growled. "In Ishbal, Brigadier General Gran had allowed the use of the Red Stone."

Ed's hands formed fists. "Wait a second Colonel… then even though you knew the military was creating the Philosopher's Stone, you didn't tell me?!"

"I thought Dr. Marco had run away and stopped the research. And I had no way of knowing that the ingredients for it were human lives-"

Ed grabbed Mustang's jacket. "I can't trust you! You knew what the Red Stone was, and you still had me run all over the country seeking the Philosopher's Stone?!"

Al ran forward and grabbed Ed's arm. "Nii-san, sto-"

Red light flared brightly, then Al was thrown backwards into the river.

"AL!" Ed and Saya yelled at the same time.

Winry's eyes were frantic. "Ed, he must not go in the water!"

"Al, Al, AL!" Ed roared, running into the river, Saya hot on his heels.

"Yes?" Al answered, soaring out of the water.

Everyone stared, speechless. Saya fell backwards in shock, her breath sticking in her throat. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Al crashed back into the water, then surfaced with a wave. "Nii-san, Saya-san! I can swim! I can swim!"

He sank.

Saya and Ed dove into the water. "IDIOT!"

Two minutes later, Al was sitting on the shore, dripping wet but deliriously happy.

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "Wasn't the blood seal supposed to wash away if you went in the water?" he asked.

"It looks like we don't have to worry about that!" Al said cheerfully. He turned to the dripping-wet Ed and Saya, who were kneeling next to him. "It must be because the Philosopher's Stone is inside of me," he whispered, lifting his head. A soft red glow appeared, and the blood seal glowed a brilliant white.

Ed waved his arms. "O-okay, I got it, I got it!"

Al replaced his head.

Winry stared. "What… was that…?"

"Erm, well-"

Hawkeye was also staring. "Where did you say the Philosopher's Stone was…?"

"Er, it's nothing, it's nothing!" Saya said, waving her hands. She picked up Ed and Al and started dragging them down the mountain. "Now, let's go!"

Everyone stared after them suspiciously, but no one argued.

* * *

Later, they had hidden in the bushes overlooking the valley. "Looks like the military hasn't arrived yet," Falman said. 

Bloch came walking down the road, tears streaming down his face.

Breda blinked. "Hey, isn't that Sergeant Bloch?"

"A pursuer?" Hawkeye growled, reaching for her gun.

Winry waved her hands. "Uh, he's not, he's not!" she said hastily. She jumped out of the bushes in front of Bloch before any questions could be asked. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as the rest of them followed her out.

Bloch sniffed. "Lieutenant Ross… Lieutenant Ross is…"

* * *

Hohenheim and Ross sat on the Rockbell's front porch. Hohenheim smiled. "Long ago, I saw the wings of an eagle that were as deep a black as your hair," he murmured. "I never thought I would see such a beautiful sight again." 

Ross blushed. "Oh my… this is too much of a compliment," she purred.

Poor Bloch. He bit the rim off his hat, tears still running down his face. "One compliment from that man and she's all over him!" he moaned.

Winry sighed from where the whole group was hiding behind the wall. "To think I was worrying about what was going on…"

"What a happy thing to see," Mustang said.

"But who is that person with her?" Al wondered. "Hey, Nii-san… huh?"

Ed was running as fast as he could towards Hohenheim… or as fast as he could with Saya with an iron grip (literally) on the back of his jacket, trying to stop him. She dug her heels into the ground, leaving twin trails of upturned earth behind her. At the last second, he pulled free and punched Hohenheim as hard as he could with his right fist (automail). "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FLIRTING?!" he roared. Hohenheim went flying over the porch railing and into the dirt.

"Edward-san!" Ross said in surprise, still half in her happy daze.

Ed looked down bitterly at the man. "So you disappear and come waltzing back after ten whole years and I get to see THAT?! You damn old geezer!!"

Al gasped. "Father? That's right… he's just like the pictures we used to have…" He jumped out of his hiding place. "It's Father, it's Father!" Suddenly he started slowing. The baby he had been, the _flesh and blood _baby, when Hohenheim had left them… maybe he wouldn't…

He walked up to Hohenheim. "Um, you may not recognize me, but I-"

Hohenheim smiled. "Alphonse! You've sure gotten tall!"

Al gasped. "You recognized me?!"

Hohenheim chuckled before looking at Ed. "Edward…"

Ed glared at him. "What?"

"Do you still hate milk?"

Wrong question…

"WHO'S A SUPER SMALL BRAT YOU CAN'T SEE AND DOESN'T GROW UP EVEN THE TINIEST BIT?!" he roared, jumping the porch rail and stomping soundly on his father's face.

"But he didn't say that…" Winry, Schezka, and Hawkeye chorused, sweatdropping.

Saya kicked Ed off his dad. "Be nice!" she scolded. "It's your dad!" She stuck her tongue out at him and then clapped her hands together, touching Hohenheim's cheek. The bruises faded. Suddenly, Saya gasped and hastily backed away from him, her eyes wide.

Ed looked up. "What's wrong?"

"…nothing." Saya's eyes remained on Hohenheim as he stood, suspicious. There was something plain _wrong_ with his body…

Hohenheim smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hohenheim."

Saya nodded. "Call me Hanabi Saya, Hohenheim-san."

"Have you been keeping an eye on my sons for me? Thank you," he chuckled.

"They need an eye kept on them," Saya agreed. "Two, mostly."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'm going to be sixteen soon."

"Only a little younger than Edward, then?" Hohenheim nodded and looked at his son. "She's a good one. You're lucky to have found a girlf-"

The unfinished statement was rewarded with a punch to the face. "SHUT UP YOU OLD GEEZER!!" Ed roared.

Eventually they pulled Ed away from Hohenheim and dragged him inside. The poor man was in quite a state until Saya healed him again, then, unsurprisingly, he said he would stay outside to have his dinner.

"Are you alright with that, Edward-san?" Schezka asked.

Ed bit his bread viciously. "It's fine, it's fine," he growled.

"Don't misunderstand," Ross said hastily. "I was only listening to him talk about his travels."

"Like hell you were," Saya grinned. "It sure looked like you were having fun."

Ross' blush deepened, and she absentmindedly tore one of her bread loaves to pieces. "But I was only contemplating… that delicate perfume lingering in the air, there isn't anything like that in the military…"

Bloch sat in his little pit of gloom. "Perfume doesn't suit me well…" he moaned.

"Why are you feeling inferior all of a sudden?" Ross asked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Ed looked at the table. "Perfume, huh? I also hated that… after Al was born, he left the house, but his perfume still lingered. Mom told us he was doing research on alchemy, but he never sent us a single letter. That time, when I met Lyra in Lior, she had the same kind of perfume."

Saya clucked. "Tactless."

"Huh? You met Lyra in Lior?!" Al said. "That means she managed to get out of Dante-san's house safely!"

"Hey, just wait a minute," Winry said dangerously. "Who is this Lyra, and how is she related to you?"

Ed groaned. "She's a person we met a really long time ago and happened to appear again."

"You guys never tell me anything! Try trusting me for once!"

Saya grinned evilly. "We could, but we'd have to kill you," she said.

Winry shivered, but plowed on. "Come to think of it, Ed, have you told Sa-"

Ed slammed his hand over Winry's mouth. "That's ENOUGH from you," he grumbled.

Saya blinked. "Tell me what?"

Winry smirked. "Oh, I'd rather Ed told you himself, but Saya, you have to admit, it's sort of obvious that you feel the same way."

Saya's face started turning red. "W-What?! Where the hell did this come from?!"

Ed tried to cover Winry's mouth again. "Winry, st-"

"Saya, Ed-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Stop arguing!" Al shouted, but it was too late. He watched Ed, Winry, and Saya disappear into a dust cloud with the occasional head, foot, or fist sticking out, and sighed. Wading in, he tried to pull them apart. The only result of this was that he became part of the dust cloud. Somehow, Schezka got pulled in too. The adults watched as the kids screamed, and they chuckled or sighed or didn't pay attention at all.

Hohenheim listened to everything from on the porch. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Mustang went out later to talk and have a drink with Hohenheim. "The Fuhrer's name has been stained in blood, as have the names of your children," he said. "But more importantly, I have seen pictures of you in your younger days a-" 

Hohenheim sighed. "Homunculi, when they are born, don't have a human shape," he said. "Twelve out of twenty-three, if you give them a source of energy, that is, the Red Stone, they gain power and a human shape."

"They feed on human lives?!"

Hohenheim nodded. "Little by little, as if they were aging, they can change their shape. They might look like children, but in the end, they are Homunculi."

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "So you say…"

"You said the Red Stone had been created in the 5th Laboratory. Homunculi can't use alchemy… but then, why can they teach others how to create it?"

Mustang realized where this was leading to. "Because someone taught them… and is manipulating them."

"Oh well…" Hohenheim yawned. "Even if the Fuhrer is a Homunculus, the country is doing well, and the military has power. If we wanted to, we could ignore it."

"Why can't the Homunculi use alchemy?" Al came outside, surprising them both.

"Because they came from beyond the gate," Hohenheim answered simply. "But instead of that, please tell me, about Trisha, or about what you guys have been working so hard on. Also, how you picked up that girl as a companion. There was only one place where people could manipulate human material like she does."

"Father…"

Hohenheim smiled. "By looking at your body, I can tell-"

"We have nothing to say," Ed snapped, coming out. "We failed in a transmutation. I lost my limbs, and Al lost his body. That's all."

"Edward, alchemy isn't-"

"Shut up!" Ed snapped. "Now that you've come back, don't try and play father! Mom waited for you all that time, but still you never- Al, come here!" He grabbed Al and dragged him inside the house.

Al pulled out of Ed's grip. "Nii-san, I'll sleep with Father tonight," he said firmly.

Ed stared. "Al…"

"Let's go, Father." Al stormed off the porch. Hohenheim followed him.

Ed stared after them.

"Let them go," remarked a voice. Saya appeared next to him, her hair tied back in a hankercheif and wearing an apron. Her gloved hands were dusted with flour. "I could understand that. When I was little, I always used to wonder who my dad was." She grinned. "I used to imagine he was a prince in another country, and would come to pick me up someday. You could try to treat your dad a little more nicely."

Ed glanced at Saya. Her eyes were slightly pained… the reality couldn't have been farther from the dream. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Saya grinned and tugged his ear, leaving a white smear. "C'mon, I'm making a blueberry tart in the kitchen. You can have a slice once I'm done," she offered. "It'll cheer you up."

Ed smiled a little. "Sure…"

Mustang listened, a small smile on his lips as he swished his glass a little so the ice clinked. "Hurry up, Fullmetal…" he murmured.

* * *

Saya proudly dished out her tart to everyone. "Well try it!" she said. "I didn't poison that pie you know." 

Mustang eyed his slice warily. "I remember the last time I tried your cooking," he said.

Saya groaned. "Mustang-san, I was only nine!"

"And you haven't tried cooking since then because of that."

"Only because you were so mean about it! Eat it now or I'll make you another one to eat all by yourself! And that goes for the rest of you too!"

Everyone hastily bit into their pie… and then surprised murmurs rounded the table. No one hesitated in taking their second bites, or their third…

The plates were cleared in record time. "That was… really good," Winry said. "Wow…"

"It was my mom's recipe, so of course it was good!" Saya retorted. "But thanks."

Hawkeye wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin. "You've improved," she said, approvingly. "Try a little less sugar next time, though."

Saya pouted. "But I wanted it to be sweet!" she argued.

Hawkeye chuckled.

Mustang cleared his throat and requested a glass of water.

Saya hit him on the head. "I worked hard on this!! At least say something nice!!"

Mustang was apparently oblivious to the large bump on his head. "Too many blueberries."

Saya stared in disbelief. "Mustang-san, IT WAS A BLUEBERRY TART."

Mustang was oblivious to Saya's reaction. "Try putting different varieties of berries in it next time. For instance, a strawberry's flavor will a-"

"IT WAS A BLUEBERRY TART."

"I am aware of that. However, I hold true to my word when I say raspberry flavor might brighten the overload of the blueberry fl-"

"IT WAS A BLUEBERRY TART."

Mustang's eyebrow twitched. "Forget it."

Steam was pouring out of Saya's ears. "Mustang-san…"

Ed looked up. "It was good," he said simply.

Winry hit him on the head. "What the hell do you mean, telling a girl her cooking is just 'good'?!" she yelled. "You're supposed to say something like 'Ah, it was delicious!' or 'That was awesome! I want another slice!'"

Ed clutched his head. "The hell Winry, that HURT!!"

Saya blinked. "What're you talking about?" she asked. She smiled. "The fact he said anything at all is good. We're talking about _Ed_ here."

Winry pounded Ed thoroughly. "What the hell have you done to this poor girl, Ed?!"

"OUCH!!"

"Winry, stop it!!" Saya said, sweatdropping. "It's alright…"

Ed groaned. "Jeez…"

Saya stretched and yawned. "Man, I'm tired… guess I'll go to bed early today. G'night all," she said cheerfully.

Everyone called out goodnights, and Saya disappeared up the stairs. Winry sat down at the table with a thunk and drained her water in one gulp. "Ed, you're an idiot," she muttered darkly.

"What the hell did I do?!" Ed demanded.

Mustang put his head on one hand and peered intently at Ed. It came to a point where Ed shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

Mustang waved a gloved finger at him. "It's dragging out a little too long, wouldn't you think? You might have bigger things to worry about, but it's important for you to think about what you want sometimes."

Ed groaned again for the third time in as many moments and rubbed his forehead. "It would be nice if people told me right out what they were thinking," he grumbled.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Fine. It's no mystery to any of us that you love Saya. Tell her how you feel, and soon. Might as well hurry up about it."

_S-I-L-E-N-C-E…_

Upstairs, as Saya changed into her bedclothes, she suddenly sneezed hard. Wincing, she rubbed her nose. "Damn… is someone talking about me?" she wondered, chuckling.

"You were the one who said just say it right out," Mustang pointed out with a shrug to his stupified audience.

Ed tackled him. "DAMN YOU COLONEL!!!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Ed, get back here right now!"

"Shut up Winry! I've got to pummel him right now!"

"Please stop everyone!"

"OW!! SCHEZKA, WATCH YOUR GLASSES, THEY POKED ME IN THE EYE!"

"Sorry, sorry! AH, DON'T STEP ON THAT BOOK!!!"

"COLONEL!!!"

"Fullmetal, cut this out right now!"

"NO I WON'T!!"

"Where the hell are you touching Ed?!"

"Ah, Winry, sorry, that was an acci-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU MINIATURE SIZED RUNT!!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN AMONG THE FLAKES OF SNOW AND GETS FROZEN TO DEATH BECAUSE HIS OWN SIZE BETRAYED HIM!?!?"

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!"

"Wait, Winry, don't take out your tools!! ARGH, NOT THE TOOLS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Winry-san… Winry-san, put away the tools! Winry-san!!"

"SHUT UP SCHEZKA!!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!"

"Fullmetal, calm down!"

"Edward-kun!"

"Winry-san, please st-"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO STOP!!! ED COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The floor shook, and a few clouds of dust puffed out of the ceiling corners. Saya looked down curiously. "That's weird… it got loud all of a sudden," she commented, before she yawned. "Ah… might as well get some sleep…" She was walking over to her bed when BOOM. A bullet hole suddenly appeared in the floor in front of her. She froze stiff.

Hawkeye still pointed the smoking gun towards the ceiling. "That's enough," she said calmly, before sitting down and sipping her tea.

Nobody dared move until Saya stuck her head in the stairwell. "HAWKEYE-SAN!" she bellowed. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"

"Oh, sorry Saya-chan," Hawkeye called back. "I didn't know it was your room."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Pinako puffed her pipe contentedly outside the kitchen in the hall and chuckled quietly to herself.

**Next: The house is quiet, but Ed's having trouble sleeping. Funnily enough, so is Saya... What will happen when they run into each other as they both go for a midnight walk?**


	56. Say What!

**Author's Note: Yay new chapter! Enjoy it you all! I'll say right now, lots of EdxSaya in this chapter, so I'll be expecting lots of reviews with your opinions on where it should go since I'm really not an expert on this sort of thing... I'm open to any and all suggestions! (Except what I've mentioned earlier... I will not write lemon) Oh, by the way, the name of the chapter... um, well, there are a lot of those moments in this chapter, so I just thought, why not?**

**YourFavouritePlushie: Vanity's coming, I promise. I have plans for the lady... big plans... 'evil cackle'**

**Ifyouloveme2: I agree, fangirls are really, really, really, really, really x100000 scary. My friend's an Ed fangirl, and I accidently let it slip that I think he's a moron for not drinking milk... 'shivers'**

**kyoskitten14: I luuuuuuuuuuve blueberry tarts and apple pies. My two favorite things in the whole entire world! Well... two favorite pies. I love other stuffs too... like FMA!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Glad you enjoyed it! I was afraid it wasn't going to be funny... **

**Diminia (anon): I watched the whole Inuyasha series in 6th grade. I used to be completely obsessed. Miroku scarred my young mind though, I think. XD I liked the episode when Hachi (the raccoon dude) took his form... that was a funny ep. Also when Miroku proposed to Sango... I couldn't stop laughing!!**

**Mr. Thumbsup: ; Okay, sure, if it makes you happy...**

**The Shadow111: Thanks! I do try my best on this story to make it good. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**TheCrazyScotswomanofDOOM: Congratulations!! It's not every day someone gets their first kiss! I haven't gotten mine yet... probably won't this year... T-T**

**JuniperScaymoore: Yay! Tell me what you think of the EdxSaya scene, I really don't know if it turned out write but I decided to post it anyways...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Six: Say What?!

A church bell tolled steadily. Lyra led Rose through the narrow alleyways of Central's Old Town.

Lyra glanced back. "Is something the matter?"

Rose looked down. "The others… are they alright?"

"Since there are many people with the same skin color in the East, they should have managed to blend in. But since you have been seen as the one responsible for Lior's decision…" Lyra didn't need to continue.

Lyra led Rose to a church. Rose looked up in surprise. "This looks like God Leto's temple…"

"It belonged to a much older religion, but was abandoned long ago." Lyra mended and activated a hidden transmutation circle on a stained glass window. The alter shuddered and sank to reveal a hidden doorway.

"Yes, they recognized only one God, banning all other beliefs as heresy. It seems they had quite a bloody history," Lyra continued when Rose inquired again. "Because of this, a great number died… a very great number indeed."

"How terrible," Rose murmured. "Even though religion exists to save people…"

"That's because people can't become gods," Lyra answered simply.

The baby wailed. Rose rocked him gently. "There, there, we're fine…" she cooed.

Sloth paced a large ballroom. "Why did you let those three go?" she asked Lust, who was speared to the wall.

"Taking care of them was your duty, wasn't it Sloth? And you too, Wrath and Vanity," Lust argued.

Wrath sat on the mantelpiece, his grin twisted. "I'll get him next time."

Vanity didn't say anything. Her every nerve was on guard. Sloth hadn't mentioned the fact that she had refused to attack those children, but it seemed that her guise wasn't going to go unnoticed for long…

"You went against 'that person's' word," Sloth said emotionlessly.

"Sloth… don't you want to become human?" Lust asked, venom spilling from her eyes.

"I do, but becoming human is my only objective." The large double doors opened. "They have arrived."

Rose gasped at the sight of the four Homunculi bowing before her and Lyra.

Grudgingly, even Lust bowed her head.

* * *

Al sat contentedly with Hohenheim, talking about the events of the past few years, but tactfully leaving out the part where they tried to transmute Trisha. "I wonder if we can restore my body to normal with the Philosopher's Stone," he wondered. 

"With the Philosopher's Stone, you can attach your soul to someone else's body."

"No, that's not what I want…"

Hohenheim looked at the small fire, it's glow reflected off his glasses. "Your body was lost through the Law on Conservation. By sacrificing it, you must have gained something."

Al looked up. "Something…"

"If you were to return all of it, you could retrieve it."

Al looked outside and murmured quietly to himself, "Then if I could defeat that Homunculus…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing! You're amazing Father! Hey, hey, there's something I want to ask you!"

"Yes…"

* * *

Ed lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Yes, he was extremely sore in the place Winry had caught him with her tools, but Mustang's statement was irritating him. He rolled over onto his side irritably. "Tell Saya something like that… Why?"

The truth was… and it was so pathetic he didn't even want to admit it to himself… he was afraid. If he did tell her, how was she going to react? And she thought he liked Rose, when he really didn't… damn, this was awkward…

This wasn't good, he wasn't going to get any sleep with this hanging over his head. Angrily, he threw back the covers and got out of bed. He stood and slipped into his boots. The night air would probably clear his head, then maybe his head would let him sleep.

* * *

Ed wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Saya's body felt like lead and just about as mobile, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind wandered. Yes, before, she felt frustrated at how she couldn't feel anything with her hands, but this fact had been bothering her more and more lately. In her mind's eye, golden eyes suddenly pierced through the haze that clouded her mind. She could feel slight heat rising in her face at just the mere memory. 

No matter how hard she punched or hit something, there would be never any pain or sensation that she had hit something. No bruised knuckles. She could stick her hand into the heart of a flame and not feel anything, for heaven's sake. More a little more than half of her body was automail, pure metal and machinery. Most guys would freak out about a person like that, never mind a girl…

Ed's not most people, she assured herself, then instantly felt ashamed. Rose would be good to Ed, and she loved him too, any person with half an eye could see that.

And there was the matter of the thing they had come to Reisenbol for… Anger flared in her. Ed shouldn't have to put himself through that!! And that other one, Vanity… she pushed the thought away. She would deal with that… later.

This was pointless. If it wasn't her thoughts keeping her awake, it would be the heat coursing through her veins that would. Not bothering to put any shoes on, she opened the window and jumped outside to pace the house a few times. The night was cool, the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly, so it would help… she was sure of it. And if it didn't… then that just meant no sleep. No big deal.

* * *

Ed stretched out on the roof. He had gone from laying down in his nice warm bed to laying on a hard roof. Not a completely positive change, but being around Saya for a little more than four years had taught him to appreciate, a little more, the nature around him. He blushed a little as he stared at the stars sparkling overhead. If he ever got the guts to tell her... 

Unexpectedly, there was a thump and a muffled curse. Ed felt his heart suddenly jump. He knew that voice anywhere. Well speak of the devil…

Saya tested her ankle. Odd… Winry's automail didn't normally do this… When she realized what had happened, she sweatdropped. Her little trip into the river hadn't done any good for her automail… especially when she had neglected to dry it properly. The faint telltale flecks of rust were beginning to form. She groaned, but then remembered she was due for a new set while she was here anyways. Sighing, she stood and stretched.

The idea of a walk disregarded, she climbed the tree in the front yard ad perched on a branch, looking over the countryside.

Ed chose that moment to call out, "You can't sleep either, Bomb?"

Saya yelled and fell out of the tree, landing squarely on her head. She was up again in half a second. Turning to find the source of the voice, she spotted Ed waving on the roof and shook her fist at him. "Damn you Ed, don't scare me like that!" she yelled.

"Be a little more quiet, you're going to wake up everyone in the house."

Saya put her hands on her hips. "Don't move," she warned. "I'm coming up there."

Ed expected her to try the door, but Saya ignored it. Climbing the tree, she stepped on a windowsill and grabbed the balcony rail, swinging herself up. She seated herself on Ed's right with a grin.

He groaned. "Can't you do anything normally?"

"Normal is boring," Saya retorted. "Anyways, I'd imagine the front door to be locked."

"Point taken."

Saya stretched. "Winry says that they're ready to put that new set of automail on me tomorrow," she said. "Jeez, sometimes I wish I didn't have it. It's so expensive!"

Ed grinned. "Well it's top-quality, after all."

She chuckled. "Equivalent exchange, huh?" Her face fell a little. "Ed… are you sure about this?"

Ed didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "Yeah. I can't tell Al… you know what he's like. I need to do this alone."

"Not alone," Saya interrupted. "Never alone, Ed. Not as long as I'm around."

Ed looked up in surprise. "Saya?"

She suddenly blushed and looked away. "Um… I mean…"

An awkward silence settled down.

Ed swallowed. "Saya, um… I…"

Here was the age-old excuse for procrastinating: I'd rather just be friends than nothing at all.

Ed's thoughts exactly.

Saya looked around. "Yeah?"

"I… I've wanted to tell you…"

_"It's no mystery to any of us that you love Saya. Tell her how you feel, and soon."_

Damn you Colonel, Ed thought viciously as his face turned a darker shade of crimson, and the words got stuck in his throat. He could only pray that the dark hid his face.

Saya didn't press him, thankfully. She coughed lightly into her fist. "Actually, I have too," she began, before the mysterious seal wrapped around her throat as well. Damn.

The awkward silence sat between them again like an unwelcome visitor.

Ed found his voice again and decided to plow ahead against all the odds. If he didn't say it quick, he wasn't ever going to say it, ever. "Saya, I… I really… um, I…"

So much for saying it quick.

"Saya, I love you."

Ed suddenly turned away, half-afraid to see her reaction. It was like his body had gotten tired of himself and said it for him…

Saya's eyes were shadowed. There was a frozen moment before she suddenly punched Ed squarely in the jaw.

"OUCH!!! What the hell was that for?!" Ed roared.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Saya retorted. Ed couldn't quite put a name on what expression was on her face. It was like a little of everything.

For the first time since she could remember, Saya felt a strange burning sensation in her eyes. It was strangely familiar, but from when, she couldn't remember…

Ed stared in astonishment. Saya, the Hanabi Saya whom he had traveled with for the past four years and whom he had never seen shed a single tear, was doing just that. Saya reached up and touched her cheek, bringing the metal fingers away wet. She stared at it, dimly surprised.

Her breathing suddenly got the idea. It was suddenly really, really hard to breathe through her nose without a sharp burning pain in her lungs. After fighting against it for ten seconds, she surrendered to the tears. Bringing her knees to her chest, she placed her head on top of her lungs and felt them pour down, soaking the sleeves of her pajamas.

Ed awkwardly put his arm around her, not exactly sure if this was the right thing to do. He got his answer when Saya leaned against him slightly, and brought her a little closer. They sat for a while like that. There were no words, but the awkwardness was gone.

Saya finally brought her head up and wiped her eyes. She chuckled a little and smiled at Ed.

He smiled back. "Feeling a little better?"

'A little better' hardly did what Saya was feeling right now any justice. But she let it slide. She nodded and leaned against his shoulder. Not ready for words yet. Ed didn't remove his arm, nor made any move to.

Saya found her voice. "I'm really happy," she said, her voice trembling slightly. "But you know you're stuck with me forever now."

Ed leaned his head on top of hers, the sweet scent of her hair tickling his nose. "I don't want it any other way," he murmured. A warm glow filled him, starting from his chest and spreading outwards, just like one of Saya's fireworks.

* * *

Morning came. Al left Hohenheim's sleeping form to get some food for him, which Pinako was more than willing to give him. 

But when Al returned, Hohenheim had disappeared, his sleeping roll folded neatly and the pillow was placed on top of it.

Al ran back to the house, where everyone else had woken up and was eating breakfast. Winry was watching Ed and Saya with a strange glint in her eye. There was nothing different from usual, but there was something different between them. Her female sensors were skyrocketing. She finally couldn't take it any more. Standing up, she pointed dramatically at them. "So you've finally done it Ed!" she said triumphantly.

Ed looked up from his food, of which he was ignoring the milk. "Hm?"

"You've told her!"

Ed looked faintly annoyed. "Told who what?"

"Saya! Isn't that right?" Winry asked, directing the last part at Saya.

Saya glared at Ed and drained her milk in one gulp. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Ed shuddered.

Al chose this moment to walk in. "There's a problem!" He explained everything to them in a rush.

Ed sighed. "If things were going to turn out like this, we should've hurt him more while we could."

"Don't joke around, let's go find him, quickly!" Al said.

"After all that, he must've left on another journey," Ed retorted.

"Fine. Then I'll go by myself-"

"Wait." Mustang and Hawkeye entered the room. "You shouldn't leave for a while."

"We got a call from Sergeant Falman at the station," Hawkeye explained when everyone looked at them strangely. "The investigation team is here. We're going to go send them back."

"Is this okay, covering for a wanted person?" Ed asked with a wry grin.

"I don't completely believe your story yet," Mustang replied. "I plan to see for myself the truth about the Fuhrer."

Schezka entered the room, her eyes dark. "And if you did find out that this was the truth?"

Mustang eyed her for a moment before he smiled. He left the house, tapping her shoulder on the way out. Hawkeye followed him. She turned briefly and saluted Ed.

Ed blinked, then grinned. He waved.

The door shut.

Pinako entered the room. "Well then, shall we have you all get in the basement?"

Ed blinked. "Huh?! There's no need to!"

Schezka laughed before Pinako snapped, "That means you too!"

* * *

"Where has Father gone?" Al wondered. 

"Keep quiet," Ed said. "More importantly, how is the Colonel planning to check on the truth about the Fuhrer?"

Saya yawned. "Probably some high-risk and reckless way," she said lazily.

"Hm… that secretary can't have been in the military for more than four years," Al thought aloud.

Schezka looked up. "Huh? If you mean Juliet Douglas, she's been in the military for almost fourteen years."

Ed smiled a little. "That can't be true."

"It is! After all, she's the cause of the Ishbal Civil Conflict!"

Saya grinned. "The one where a soldier shot an Ishbalian child by accident? That's a lie."

Schezka looked shocked.

"The cause behind the Ishbal Civil Conflict was due to a special division of the military," Al explained.

There was a short silence before Ed suddenly looked up. "I see! It was all done for the sake of Ishbal's Philosopher's Stone!" He looked at Al and Saya. "If the people of Ishbal were forced into war…"

"… then there might be someone who would use the Great Art to create it," Al finished with a horrified air. "They would go that far?!"

Saya's eyes were wide. "That's disgusting!!"

Ed clenched his teeth. "All of this was planned by the Homunculus!"

"I see…" Schezka's tone was dark. "So that's it. Hughes-san had found out that much… and was killed."

There was a dead silence.

* * *

"Don't fucking kid with me!!" Ed roared, transmuting a hole in the ceiling and charging for the front door. Saya had grabbed him, hampering his progress, but Winry had to help before they could stop him completely. 

"What's wrong?!" Winry yelled.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…!"

"Wasn't that right after we left Central!?" Al roared.

"Bastards! They didn't tell us-" Ed suddenly grabbed Winry. "Did you know?!"

Winry couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry… I found out a little while ago."

Disgusted, Ed let her go. Saya fell to her knees and punched the floor again, and again, her eyes blazing. Wood splinters flew up from the floor.

"Please get back downstairs!" Schezka screamed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ed roared. "If Hughes got killed, it was our fault! And even so…"

Pinako charged into the room. "SILENCE!!"

And silence there was. Immediately.

"He didn't keep you in the dark out of malice," Pinako continued, now she had everyone's attention. "I've heard about that Hughes guy. It seemed like he was a pretty smart man. But that Mustang-san doesn't want you to be driven by thoughts of revenge. He wants you to realize that there are more important things. Don't you think so?"

Ed's eyes were hidden. "But still…"

Schezka looked at the floor. "I was wrong about him… all that time. I thought he didn't care at all about Brigadier General Hughes. But what if…"

Winry's eyes were sad. "'I'll become the most respected man in this country,'" she whispered. "Because he swore to."

Al's fists were clenched. "For that, he must search for the right path and not be taken in by negative thoughts… the Colonel is truly an adult."

"How can that be?!" Ed said. "When one close to you is killed, when you know the one who's behind it… to have something more important than revenge… is that how adults do things?!"

Pinako frowned. "You too, in order to achieve your goals, became a dog of the military, didn't you?"

Ed clenched his teeth. "That bastard… I really… hate him…"

Saya stood. "Ed, we can't stay here much longer."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Gluttony gasped. "Someone's coming!" 

"Don't be stupid," Lust snapped. "This pla-"

That's exactly when the double doors exploded into a million fragments. Hohenheim stepped out of the dust cloud, his face set and determined.

Lyra stepped into the room and bowed. "You are welcome here. Unfortunately, my mas-"

"So Lyra is this body's name?" Hohenheim interrupted.

A twisted smile appeared on Lyra's face. "Congratulations on realizing that much, Hohenheim of Light. It seems you couldn't forget about me after all."

"I heard your name from my sons. But even if I hadn't, it's obvious. That perfume…"

Lyra smiled sweetly. "Oh? Are you here to save me or something like that?"

Hohenheim sighed. "No. On the contrary, Dante."

Hot anger appeared on Lyra's face. "Gluttony!"

"I'LL EAT HIM!!!" Gluttony yelled, charging. Hohenheim clapped his hands. Ice spikes nearly impaled Gluttony, who fell back and cowered in fear. "Scary!!"

Lust stared. "This guy did it too… without a transmutation circle!"

Lyra stepped forward. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Gluttony," she said. A mad smile had appeared on her face. "He must be nearing his limit. He's spent too much time in that one body."

She clapped her hands. Stone golems erupted from the floor, only to be crushed by Hohenheim's ice statues, who looked like Al.

Hohenheim sighed. "Indeed, it is close. But, that goes for you as well!" Deftly throwing a needle through the chaos, it ripped the side of Lyra's dress, exposing the rotting flesh.

Lust gasped.

"Even if you hide your decaying body with clothes, that scent can't fool me."

Lyra covered the rip with her hand. "Hohenheim…"

"Dante, don't delude my sons any more," he said, his eyes dark and stormy. "If you can promise that, I'll tell you why your body is rotting."

* * *

"They've sent the military back," Winry said, walking into the kitchen. 

Al looked up. "Yeah…"

Winry blinked. "Huh? Where are Ed and Saya?"

Al looked back at the table. "Nii-san said there was something he had to do…"

Saya stood behind Ed, watching as he slowly dug with his bare hands into the damp soil. She didn't say anything. She was only here so Ed wouldn't have to be alone…

Ed finally found what he was looking for as the sun disappeared below the horizon. He stared at it for a moment before he clenched it in his fist and held it to his chest. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Mom…"

Saya stepped forward and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. She held out a small cloth bag. Ed stared at it uncomprehensively for a moment before he silently placed the object in it. Saya shut the bag and gave it to him. He put it in his pocket. Not a word was said. None needed to be said. She took his hand and helped him up, and they walked back to the house together.

**Next: A mysterious phone call, a chaotic train ride, egoistic 400-year-old lady. Put them together and you'll get the start of an interesting story. Add Homunculi with mixed feelings, hard decisions, and the Philosopher's Stone, and the story'll go from 'interesting' to some other word... 'complicated'.**


	57. A New Purpose

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really, really, really sorry, but I have to say that I can't update for a while after this! I'm on a computer ban for a week... but I snuck on just so I could update for you all. It's cost me an hour and 45 minutes of lost sleep for me to write this, so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, my mind isn't what it normally is while I'm writing this story. T-T**

**JuniperScaymoore: Thanks! I'll be sure to keep those suggestions in mind next time I write a EdxSaya scene. I'm really inexperienced in this (considering I'm fourteen and have never been in love myself before), so I really appreciate them!**

**kyoskitten14: Meh, that'll take a little more time in coming. Haha, you'll have to wait. It will happen though, I promise you... eventually.**

**The Shadow111: Thanks! I sometimes want to see Saya in the series as well, and the movie too... I visualize it when I plan it, which helps me write it. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'll take suggestions too!**

**YourFavouritePlushie: Not quite as much, but a little touch. Just some cuteness, I guess, but there will be more to come. I will put more solid stuff in later though, that's a promise.**

**Ifyouloveme2: Well I'm definetely not writing lemon... I can promise you that. Other things, maybe, but definetly not that. I've never written the stuff before and don't plan to try.**

**Mr. Thumbsup: Yes, I'm completely sure. There are young people reading this story who have clean minds. Thanks for the two thumbs up though!**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: Hohenheim really is cool, I think he's one of the best characters. Besides Ed, Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, Winry, Pinako... er, all the main characters in FMA... haha.**

**Diminia (anon): What's a windwalker link? Oh, you'll have to wait for the next few chapters to find that particular part out... I have plans for that. Hehe... 'evil grin'**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Wonky internet and fritzy computers are never fun. For me, my laptop has to be 100 percent functional or I hunt down the problem like a rabid wolf. Maaaaaybe... teehee, telling you that would be a spoiler! And Saya says thanks for the mood ring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Seven: A New Purpose

Hohenheim sighed. "Yes, my limit is near," he admitted, "But that goes for you as well."

Dante touched her side unconsciously. "Hohenheim..." Then she chucked. "That's right. It has been centuries since our last meeting, after all. We can talk all we want." Slyly, she pulled up her sleeve and licked her arm. "I have also yet to test this young body."

"I'm sorry, but I have a wife," Hohenheim said politely.

"Oh, I also had a husband," Dante sang, raising her hands to the ceiling and twirling in circles. "So many, many of them. If I didn't, the secret of my slowly rotting body would have been discovered."

Hohenheim watched. "For me, Trisha was the first and the last."

Dante turned, the sly smile still on her face. "Oh my. Four hundred years ago, when we first met and I was still innocent, wasn't it you who whispered words of love into my ear? Or do my memories betray me?"

Hohenheim closed his eyes. "Let's stop this…"

Dante grew serious. "Four hundred years ago, on that day… we had finally reached our goal. By using the lives of those who escaped the witch hunt, and those who were dying of the plague… by repeating our experiments again, and again, we finally obtained it, the Philosopher's Stone. But because of the aftereffects of the transmutation, you were dying. Using the Philosopher's Stone, I attached your soul to the body of our assistant. And it was then, we both gained eternal life."

Lust stared. "So by using the Philosopher's Stone, you transplanted your souls again and again?"

"Yes, you're right."

"This can't be! You had us search for someone who could create the Philosopher's Stone!!"

Dante shrugged. "After Hohenheim of Light left my side, I needed it." She turned back to the man. "Why? Why did you leave me and disappear?"

Hohenheim sighed. "Dante… there is no such thing as eternal life."

* * *

"Hey, you shouldn't put that much salt in!" Winry yelled. 

Schezka made a face and added a scoop of salt into her pie, just to annoy Winry.

Winry had used a blueprint to create her pie to perfection. "Cooking is like science!" she proclaimed. "It's similar to building automail! You just have to follow the exact calculations. Then, with the oven I invented, it'll be perfect!! Every wife will want it! You can set the exact temperature with just one shot, it has a programmable timer function, and with a window, you can see how things are cooking inside! Absolutely perfect!"

"Cooking is an art, like literature," Schezka sang, ignoring Winry's lecture. "It's an adventure that goes beyond the bounds of one's imagination!"

"Cooking is a science!"

"No, it's an art!"

They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Suddenly, it was all courtesy. "G-Go ahead," Winry smiled.

Schezka shifted nervously. "I'm only a guest, you go ahead!"

"No, no, you're like family!"

"Will one of you just get the damn phone?!" Pinako barked from the kitchen doorway.

Winry jumped. "Yes ma'am!!"

Hesitantly, she placed her hand on the phone. When it didn't ring again, she sighed in relief and traded sheepish glances with Schezka. But then it rang again, scaring the both of them out of their minds. The phone fell off the hook. "Hello? Hello?" a raspy voice asked. "Are the Elric Brothers there?"

Needless to say, Winry was thoroughly spooked, and none for the better when the oven suddenly dinged, signaling her pie was finished. She nearly died then and there.

* * *

The sun had completely set by now. Ed and Saya were slowly walking back to the Rockbell's. Saya glanced at Ed. "Hold it right there mister," she said, suddenly stopping. 

Ed blinked. "Bomb?"

Saya reached up and brushed some of the dirt off his face. "We have what we need now," she said softly. "Where should we go?"

Ed clenched his fist. "I can't let Al fight… the Homunculi could catch him easily. There are eight of them, and one of me."

"Two of us." Saya's eyes were hard and determined. "You're not going to fight by yourself. I won't let you. Anyways, I have something to settle with those people too."

"No! If something happened, then I wouldn't be able to-"

"Stop thinking you have to do everything by yourself!" Saya retorted. "I mean, what are you, some sort of tragic hero?"

"That's not it!" Ed argued, even though he knew it was useless. "I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Well that makes two of us, and I plan on being there to make sure of it. You think I trust you to take care of yourself? Before all this is over, someone's going to get hurt, and I'd prefer to be on hand to help that someone," Saya said stubbornly. "C'mon, I have to get my new automail."

Ed watched her walk down the road for a second. In a way, he was almost relieved. If he fought the Homunculi with Saya, he would stand a much better chance than he would alone.

* * *

"Shou-chan?" Al asked, confused. 

Winry had written the number on the pie with icing. #17-238. "Yeah… he said in a rather strange voice that his name was Shou-chan. Well anyways, he told me that he wanted you to call, whenever you got back. He didn't care about what time it was. Also, that person… he was crying."

"Shou…" Al mused. The name rang a bell…

Then the penny dropped. A really big penny.

"Is it someone you know?" Pinako asked.

"Oh, no! Oh, this pie looks good, Nii-san and Saya-san are going to be happy!" Den started barking. "They're back!" With a casual movement, Al folded the pie in half, erasing the number.

"Hey!" Winry yelled, but Al was already at the front door.

"Nii-san!" he called. Then he blinked. "How come you're covered in dirt?"

Ed grinned. "Oh this? We were leaving fake tracks to make the military believe we were headed north. Some of them spotted us, and I fell on the way back."

Saya punched him good-naturedly on the shoulder. "Two left feet."

"Shut up," Ed growled.

"Well if you were going to do something like that, you should've told me!" Al argued.

"What would you have done if the Homunculi found you?" Saya retorted.

Ed blinked. "Al, did anything happen while we were gone?"

"There was a weird phone call just now," Pinako said, puffing on her pipe.

Al waved his hands. "It was nothing! Probably the police spying on us!"

"I see…" Ed suddenly caught a whiff of the pie. "I'm starving!" he groaned.

"I want some too, don't eat it all!" Saya yelled, running in after him.

Pinako glanced at Al strangely, but didn't say anything.

"Saya, you have to get your automail on first before you can have any pie!"

"WHAT?! That's not fair!"

"Let's hurry up and do this! Then you can get your pie!"

"Fine."

* * *

Mustang stood in front of the Judicial Court. The air was tense. 

General Hakuro slammed a fist down on his desk. "It was I who recommended Edward Elric as a State Alchemist! And he brings us such shame!!"

"Are we certain that the kid is connected to the insurrection in Lior?" one of the others asked.

General Hawkeye looked at his notes and adjusted his glasses. "Well according to our reports, he was in Lior a year ago, where he exposed the priest as a fraud who was using alchemy. But in reality, the priest forced us to engage in armed combat with the city."

"The conflict was extremely violent," Mustang agreed. "It seemed the civilians were rebelling against the military."

"Are you criticizing my operations?" Hakuro challenged.

"Please wait gentlemen," the Fuhrer said as murmurs broke out around the table. "If we consider the glorious deeds Colonel Mustang has performed, it is clear he is a most excellent soldier who is faithful to the military. However, I do not understand why you called off the search for the Elric brothers."

Mustang bowed. "The Elric Brothers thought of returning to their hometown and headed east. However, they changed their direction before making contact with our squadron. They are now headed north."

More murmurs around the table. "Dracma! Those brothers have connections with that band of savages?!"

"Major Armstrong's unit is searching for them in the North," Mustang said. "However… I have heard essential facts that were reported to me."

The Fuhrer's expression didn't change. "Essential facts? If you please, I would like to have everyone leave their seats."

"No, I am talking about your secretary, Juliet Douglas," Mustang said openly.

"What are you implying?" Hakuro asked.

"She is on her day off. Is something the matter?" the Fuhrer asked.

"There are serious doubts about her military records, and there is also a possibility that she was involved in the murder of Brigadier General Hughes," Mustang stated, his face staying perfectly still, not betraying the churning anger inside of him.

Shock ran up and down the table.

The Fuhrer opened the curtain. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

The door to the assembly hall opened. Hawkeye jumped up and saluted Mustang. Mustang just gave her a pained grin. She took out a handkerchief and wiped his face with it. "The others are waiting," she said. 

Laughter echoed through the halls of hospital corridors. Breda, Falman, and Fury were laughing at Havoc, whose arm was in a sling. The sling wasn't the problem though.

Breda hooted. "Man, you were really in love with her!"

'Her' meaning the pretty nurse… the pretty nurse whose heart had been stolen by his superior, Colonel Mustang…

They laughed their heads off for a minute more before Falman cleared his throat. "Colonel… I heard you've done something reckless again."

"Why did you purposely take an offensive stance?" Breda asked.

Mustang looked out the window. "I don't much care if the Fuhrer is a Homunculus or not. But for a long time, those people have sacrificed human lives for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. It's possible that they even used the Ishbal Civil Conflict for that purpose."

Hawkeye narrowed her eyes. "They would start a war on purpose in order to…"

Mustang turned to his subordinates. "Why do people desire the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Weath, glory, domination," Falman answered grimly.

"For eternal life," Fury added quietly.

Hawkeye looked at the floor. "In times of despair…"

"When they see people around them dying, when they are taken by despair, they seek the Philosopher's Stone as their only hope," Mustang said. "The morals that keep us from sacrificing others' lives are easily forgotten in extraordinary situations, like war."

Havoc looked at his arm. "Come to think of it, since the current Fuhrer took power, we've constantly been at war. And we've always won too."

"I have no oppositions to waging war," Mustang interrupted. "We're soldiers. But if it's to force people into despair in order to have them create the Philosopher's Stone…"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Ed, Al, Saya!! Are you three planning on sleeping all day?!" Winry barged into the guys' room. Ed sat on his bed, his shirt off and a towel wrapped around his shoulders, a basin of water on his lap. 

Winry screamed at the sight of the strange girl in the room. She wore dark sunglasses and her hair was pitch black. She looked lean and _dangerous_.

Ed groaned and clutched his ear. "Winry, calm down!"

The girl laughed and took off the glasses. "It's just me," Saya laughed, her friendly blue eyes brimming with mirth.

"Next time tell me!!" Winry said irritably.

Ed clapped his hands and then placed some of his hair in the water. It turned a deep green. Winry clapped. Ed grinned. "Such a chemical reaction is the basis of alchemy," he said modestly.

Winry walked forward when she suddenly caught sight of the huge bronze statue looming on the other side of the door. It looked like Armstrong's upper half with a curly wig, set on a large base. She screamed to high heaven and ran behind Ed and Saya. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Ed and Saya snorted as the statue rattled back and forth. "It's me Winry! It's me!" it yelled, distressed.

Winry blinked. "A… Al?"

Ed laughed. "I perfectly transmuted Al's surroundings into bronze. Since there are no openings, no one will find out unless it's broken in half."

Winry's face fell. "Are you guys going away again?"

"There's something we have to do," Ed said gently.

Winry looked up. "I know! You need to turn Al back to the way he was, right? Why don't you hide Al and do your research here?"

Schezka appeared in the door. "Do you guys plan on revenging Huges-san?"

"No," Ed answered. "I won't do it for revenge. If I did, everything Scar did would be meaningless…"

"Then-"

"But… there's something I have to do, no matter what."

Schezka narrowed her eyes. "Something more important than revenge or the thing you were looking for…"

"It can't be helped," Saya sighed.

"It's not something dangerous, is it?" Schezka asked.

No one answered that question.

* * *

The train whistled and disappeared past the mountains. Schezka and Winry watched it until it disappeared, both holding back tears. 

Saya and Ed paid Al a visit in the cargo car. Both wore hats and trench coats, as well as gloves and sunglasses. As a matter of fact, the only differences between them was the color of their hair.

"Nii-san, where could father have gone?" Al asked.

"Keep quiet, okay?" Ed replied, closing the door.

* * *

As the train headed farther south, it was stopped by a military squadron. "Search carefully!" called their leader, a chubby man. "There's a possibility that their hair color and eye color have changed! There's a man and two midgets. The midgets are really, _really _small, so be careful not to loose sight of them!" 

Ed and Saya had been detained. Saya was struggling to keep Ed under control without actually saying anything. The leader glanced at them. "Oh, it's not these two. We're looking for real midgets."

Stress marks appeared on Ed's head. It was a real challenge to keep him quiet without saying anything that would arouse suspicion, so Saya just rolled her eyes and hit him on the head, nearly causing him to loose his balance. He stumbled forward and glared at her.

"Commander!" One of the men came and saluted. "We've found a weird bronze statue!"

Both Saya and Ed froze.

"It looks bigger than a suit of armor, but…"

The leader raised a fist. "Let's smash it with a hammer, just in case!" They ran off towards the cargo hold.

"Ed?"

"We've got to go."

Al trembled as he watched them prepare to break the bronze casing around him. The man lifted an incredibly large hammer and swung…

But Al suddenly found his casing sliding backwards on a newly transmuted ramp. It fell over, saving it from the hammer.

The leader stared. "You're the people from earlier! But-"

Then he noticed the discarded stilts that had been attached to their legs. "The rumored midgets!" he yelled.

Ed clenched his fists, but let it go. "Al! Let's go!"

"Wait, for me Nii-san, Saya-san!" Al broke out of the statue and leaped up. They ran for their lives.

"AFTER THEM!!" the leader roared. Guns were brought out.

Ed looked up. "Al! You go on ahead!"

"No!" Al started to bring his hands together. "Nii-san, I can also-"

"Nevermind that, just go!!"

Al obeyed. No arguing with that tone.

Saya brought out a smoke bomb. Slamming it on the ground, an enormous cloud engulfed everything four meters on either side of them. "Ed!"

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted an enormous wall encircling the train. Then they ran.

* * *

Dante stared in disbelief. "My soul is rotting?" 

"Our souls erode a little each time the transplanting process is repeated," Hohenheim said. "Now they no longer have the power to maintain a body. Dante, we're going to perish in this way."

Dante unconsciously clutched the rip in her dress. "No, not as long as I have the Philosopher's Stone. I'll transfer again to a new body."

"And that one won't last long," Hohenheim said gently.

"I'll transfer again!"

Hohenheim smiled. "What will you do about the Philosopher's Stone when you transfer? You must have already used the last fragment I gave you."

Dante smiled. "For that reason, your children have created the next Stone," she said. "The scarred man from Ishbal turned one of your sons into the Philosopher's Stone."

Hohenheim eyes widened.

"Dante-sama!" Lust gasped. "Then you really…"

Vanity bristled, small sparks escaping from the tips of her fingers and making small burn marks in the floor.

Dante merely shrugged before placing a hand on one hip.

Hohenehim glanced at Vanity. "The girl too, then?" he sighed. He stepped forward. "Don't you understand yet?" He was going to say something else, but Sloth entered the room, carrying Rose's baby. He froze, a thousand memories suddenly flooding his mind. Trisha… on a boat, sleeping beside him, holding her baby, doing laundry, going for a walk with him, laughing, brown eyes full of love…

His eyes grew pained. "When I saw Edward and Alphonse, it would have been for the best if I had realized what they had done… no, I already knew… but I didn't want to believe it." He looked at the Homunculus who resembled his beloved wife, even as Sloth wrapped herself around him and immobilized him. "Trisha… I will always love you."

Sloth looked merely amused. "Thank you, Hohenheim of Light."

Even her voice was the same.

"To think that a mere Homunculus could slow you down," Dante chortled. She walked forward, touching the baby's forehead. "Since you've been gone, I've done a lot of research. The Gate, which is the source of the power of alchemy… What lies beyond it? Is there a way to open it?" The baby began to wail. "The Gate is within us."

Hohenheim stiffened.

"And, when the link between the mind, body, and soul is still weak, the Gate can be summoned more easily… for example, with a baby. Shall I try it out? And see how it is beyond the Gate?" Dante ripped the covering off the baby and threw him in the air. Lust convulsed with horror, Vanity quickly looked away.

A transmutation circle activated on the baby's stomach, and Hohenheim suddenly found himself in front of the Gate. He sighed as it began to open, and the black arms to the Gate babies reached out greedily for him. "Tri… Ed and Al must be fine. They are your sons, after all."

The Gate engulfed him, then disappeared.

Wrath screamed. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!!" he screamed, tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes. He ran into Sloth's arms. 

Dante smiled. "It's okay Wrath. You won't go beyond the Gate any more."

Wrath buried his face in Sloth's chest as she stroked his hair comfortingly. "You're a good child," she crooned.

Dante was suddenly all business again. "Bring the Philosopher's Stone here, Sloth, Wrath, Vanity… and Lust."

The spikes that impaled Lust to the wall disappeared, and she fell to the floor. She looked up, her eyes hazed with pain. "You did all this… to be reincarnated again?"

"Once I have the Philosopher's Stone within me and transfer my soul to another body, I will make you all into humans for sure this time," Dante said. Her smile twisted. "But this will depend on how I feel at the time." She disappeared.

Lust clenched her fists in despair. Vanity sighed and flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder. "We'd best be off then," she said.

* * *

Dante walked into a small room where Rose sat in a ballroom gown, her eyes glazed. "Here, your baby," she smiled. 

Rose smiled and held her baby tenderly, a vacant smile on her face.

Dante stroked her cheek. "You must eat more, or the size of my dresses won't fit," she murmured.

* * *

They had made it to an abandoned house. 

Al looked up. "Nii-san, I-"

"Al, don't use alchemy."

"Why? I also remember the Gate now, so maybe I-"

"You don't have to use it!" Ed snapped. Then he softened. "If you use alchemy, we don't know what will happen," he explained. "We'll take our time and study it, so you can return to your original self. We'll take care of the rest after that."

"We don't know what's going to happen if the Philosopher's Stone activates," Saya pointed out.

Ed started walking out.

"Nii-san, where are you going?"

"That bastard said it, didn't he? That there was someone manipulating the Homunculi," Ed growled. "There's something here I need in order to defeat them."

Al stood. "I'll go with you!"

Saya stretched. "It's better if you stay here," she said. "The Homunculi don't know we're here, so all the better. The first thing they'll do when they see you is try and take you away. Ed and I don't matter to them anymore."

"We'll be right back anyways," Ed said, turning with a grin. "Just wait here."

The door closed. Al waited a minute to make sure they were gone before he ran out. He went straight to the phone in the hall and dialed #17-238.

* * *

Mustang and Armstrong walked side by side. "They've officially ordered us to regroup and conduct an expedition in the North," Mustang sighed. 

"That was their decision," Armstrong rumbled.

"Yes, they must have figured out that we've made contact with Ed, Al, and Saya on the issue regarding the secretary… yet they send us to the front lines without blaming us."

"If they had wanted to silence us, they could do it right here in Central."

"Not after the Hughes case," Mustang said. "It would be suspicious if they used the same maneuver twice. On the battlefield, they can get rid of us at their leisure, and even if there are records after that, they can bury them."

Armstrong sighed. "I still can't believe it. That the Fuhrer is…"

Mustang abruptly stopped walking. "No matter how many times I read the data that Schezka gave to me, I couldn't solve this enigma. So this was the last missing piece to the puzzle… we've blown our own cover to the Homunculi."

* * *

Ed and Saya stared at dim surprise at the person they met at Dante's old house. Ed smiled a little. "Sensei, I wasn't expecting to see you here." 

"I wanted to see what kind of life Dante was leading," was Izumi's explanation. "And I wanted to check on her possessions."

"Did you find anything?"

"…I'll tell you later. More importantly, what are you two doing here?"

Ed looked at the ground. "I think you're going to scold me again."

"I don't mind. Speak."

Saya looked away. Ed looked up and met his teacher's eyes. "There's something I have to do no matter what." He steeled himself, then asked in a low voice, "Is there any part of your child's corpse remaining?"

Izumi's eyes widened. "You're going to go fight…"

"Yes."

* * *

Al stood in the doorway of an abandoned warehouse. "Excuse me," he called. "It's me." 

A door to the cellar opened. Tucker climbed out, a small chimera shaped like Nina held in the crook of his arm. "Thank you… thank you for coming, Alphonse-kun."

Al turned to him, his voice like granite. "Teach me how to use the Philosopher's Stone."

**Next: Changing alliances and complicated feelings. What's Tucker planning? Trying to solve the mystery that is Dante, and going after the Homunculi. This isn't going to be an easy one.**

* * *


	58. Soulless Doll

**Author's Note: YAY COMPUTER BAN OVER!!! I tell you, the second it was over, I wrote up this chapter as fast as I could, so sorry if it's just a little rushed.**

**kyoskitten14: I'll try to bring it up soon, but the next few chapters are really hectic with the Homunculi and everything... I'll definately put it in though, I promise.**

**Diminia (anon): Nope, I've never ever played Legend of Zelda. I know Link is the green guy, er, Zelda is the princess right? But besides that, I don't know much else. **

**YourFavouritePlushie: More chapters. Does that help your suspense at all? XD When I said solid stuff, in your last review you said you wanted to see more EdxSayaness.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Aw, that really sucks. At least when I'm writing, I always keep an old essay Word doc open so I can just say 'I'm working on this essay!' when my parents ask what I'm doing.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: XD Yes, I like pennies too, but they're really annoying. They just seem to magically appear in my wallet and more and more and more keep appearing... Tucker needed to die, him and his creepiness.**

**Ifyouloveme2: Saya has short brown hair, blue eyes, and is about an inch shorter than Ed, which is my height. I hope you won't be bored! I made it as suspenseful as I could!**

**JuniperScaymoore: Okay okay okay! Here's the next chaper! XD And no more rwaring, it's rawring. Hehe.**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: Updated again. Yes I'm fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in December, which means pretty soon...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Soulless Doll

Tucker led Al down into the cellar. "You must understand how I feel," he rasped. "A lot has gone on between you and I… but when you come right down to it, we're very alike. I guess why your brother didn't want to see me."

Al looked at the ground. "Nii-san doesn't want to use the Philosopher's Stone."

Tucker stopped and turned, something similar to amusement in his face. "That's strange to hear. You guys have traveled to find-"

"We've traveled in order to gain back what we had lost. That is the only thing that matters to us," Al said firmly.

Tucker smiled thinly before leading Al the rest of the way. He led Al into a room with transmutation circles drawn in a seven point array on the walls and a tank of water. "Does it hurt Nina?" he crooned, gently placing the thing in his arms into the water. "But everything's okay now. The preparations are done." He bent down and peered at the bottom of the tank, littered with small bodies identical to the one he had just placed in there. "Bodies... and the sacrificed lives of many animals. Now… the only thing is to link all this with the power of the Philosopher's Stone."

Al stepped back. "How do you know about what happened?"

Tucker just smiled. "It was simple. Looking at Archer's wounds, I could easily tell what had happened. I also heard you were on the run. There is only one thing which Fuhrer Bradley desires, which is the Philosopher's Stone."

"Did you know? The Fuhrer is a Homunculus!"

Tucker scratched his chin. "My, my… how much time do you think I spent in the 5th Laboratory? They were goint in and out freely… that person too."

"… 'that' person?"

"The one who raised the Homunculi and led them."

"Wait a second… would that person be-"

Tucker waved a hand in impatience. "We shall talk later. You have something they desire more than anything else." He walked towards Al and opened his arms. "Now, please give it to me. The true, the real Philosopher's Stone." He tried to put his hands on Al's shoulders, but red markings suddenly flashed across Al's body at his touch and he stepped back, his eyes wide.

Al regarded him levelly. "Please don't touch me. I am the Philosopher's Stone."

Tucker was so amazed, he had to sit. "So this is why Edward-kun didn't come…"

"Yes. If we use the Stone, there's no telling what would happen to my body, so until we study it thoroughly… but he said there was some business he had to finish with the Homunculi first. I understand that Nii-san is worried about me, but I want to return him to his original state! So if you could…"

Tucker nodded. "Yes, yes… I'll teach you how to use the Stone."

Al sighed in relief.

A crafty glint appeared in Tucker's eyes. "But, I'd like you to let me use its power too. That's equivalent trade, is it not?"

Al looked at the floor.

* * *

Izumi ran her hand along the shelf. "Most of her books have been disposed of," she said unnecessarily. "The rest are useless."

Saya sat don on the couch and laid her head back. "So, what sort of a person was this Dante?" she asked. "I never met her."

"A great alchemist who inherited this crest," Izumi answered, gesturing to a golden crest on the bookshelf. "Or so I thought…"

Ed blinked. "'So you thought'?"

"She was extremely ingenious and thorough at hiding her knowledge of alchemy."

"That's obvious isn't it?" Ed asked. "Even we are encrypting our alchemic secrets as we record them."

"She was a master at doing that. If alchemy is something meant for the good of the people, why hide it? She chose a lifestyle of isolation, living in these woods, seeing no one." Izumi turned and faced the two teens with a dry smile. "For what reason?"

Saya frowned. "Because she was retired?" she suggested.

Izumi's smile grew crooked. "Good guess, but I highly doubt that. Though… there was one name that was never to be said in front of her. Hohenheim of Light."

Ed and Saya gaped. "Pops?!" "Ed's dad?!"

Izumi touched an old piece of paper on the otherwise empty desk. "Yeah. It looks like this was the only thing that wasn't discarded."

Ed picked it up warily. As he unfolded it, Saya stood and came to read over his shoulder. As their eyes scanned the contents, both their faces turned a shade redder.

Izumi noted this. "It's a love letter, from Hohenheim to Dante."

"That much I could figure out," Saya said dryly.

Ed put a hand on the desk. "Wait a second! I saw Dante, and she was at least twenty years older than him!"

Izumi sighed. "That's not the problem. The year is there, based on the birth of Christ."

Saya blinked. "Christ?"

"The system isn't used anymore. It was based on an old religion… but that date would make this letter at least four hundred years old," Izumi replied.

Saya fell backwards, flat onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. "It's like a puzzle, when you don't know how big it is, what the picture makes, or how many pieces there are," she groaned. "Great… thinking and logic. I love it already."

Ed walked to the window and looked out, leaning on it. "What does this mean?" he murmured.

Izumi seated herself on the desk. "I don't know. This might simply be a coincidence with the names."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What if… she was the one controlling the Homunculi?"

"You're jumping to conclusions. But if that's the case, are you prepared for it?"

Saya sat up and looked at Ed. She could see nothing of him but the back of his head, but the determination flowing around him was like a steel knife. She smiled a little.

* * *

They parted ways at the door of the mansion. "Sorry I couldn't be of any help to you," Izumi said.

Ed met her eyes. "It's fine. I'll do it on my own." Pain flickered in his eyes. "Sensei…"

Izumi looked up.

Ed bowed from the waist. "I'm sorry."

A surprised look crossed Izumi's face before she looked away. "You fool."

Ed rose from his bow, then started walking down the path. Saya followed him, not saying anything.

Izumi watched as they disappeared.

* * *

"So it's reached there, huh?"

Mustang nodded in answer to Havoc's question. "If we were to wage war with the North, that is."

Havoc looked at his arm. "I'm sorry… I won't be able to be of use this time…"

Fury entered the room. "They're ready."

An evil smile settled on Mustang's face. "Havoc, you won't be lonely. You'll have one more companion."

Fury blinked. "What?"

Hawkeye consulted her clipboard. "Sergeant Fury. During your physical examination, you were found to be with malignant athlete's foot, which is affecting the brain."

Mustang laid a hand on Fury's shoulder and steered him onto the hospital bed next to Havoc's. "So you are not to be mobilized either."

"What? What?!"

Mustang removed Fury's glasses and put them on Hawkeye. He studied her, unholy amusement in his eyes. "Hm, not so bad."

Hawkeye adjusted the glasses. "That's not a good joke."

Both Havoc and Fury watched, disbelief in their eyes.

* * *

General Hakuro addressed all the troops. "The North has been making overt military maneuvers! It is clear that it would be foolish to overlook this. It would result in us having to deal with a border dispute that was solved long ago. But the Fuhrer has made a wise decision. We will gather our forces in the mountain range at the border, and thoroughly expel the invaders! Those who participate in this charge are the greatest of us!!"

As the troops moved out, the Fuhrer himself came and shook Mustang's hand. "I apologize for forcing so many difficult missions on you, Brigadier General Mustang."

"I think of it as an honor," Mustang replied, comfortable with his promotion.

"I believe that the doubts about you are unfounded," the Fuhrer admitted. "This is proof of it."

Mustang saluted. "I shall rise to your expectations, Your Excellency, the Fuhrer."

The Fuhrer nodded, then shook Armstrong's hand. "Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, please support him the best you can."

"Yes sir," Armstrong replied. "But I'm worried about Central's defenses if we concentrate so many of our troops in the North."

"Don't worry. Frank Archer shall be eager to take care of that problem."

Armstrong's eyes widened. "Archer?! He's alive?"

* * *

Having seen the troops off, the Fuhrer retreated to his study. Walking to a lamp, he pulled down on it, revealing a secret elevator hidden by a sliding bookshelf. He stepped into it. On the way down, he removed his eye patch.

Dante was waiting for him. "Thank you for your services, Fuhrer," she smiled.

Pride bowed. "There are no legends concerning the Philosopher's Stone in the North," he reported. "Even if we were to corner them, there is no one we could coerce into making the Philosopher's Stone."

Dante still smiled. "That's fine because this time, our only objective is to use the military's leadership. Those who approach the Philosopher's Stone will perish. There is no exception for soldiers."

"Then, not only Mustang…"

"Yes. All of those who were involved with Hughes will be killed in action, by Envy."

A pair of doors slammed open. "If you're talking about me, I'm here," Envy proclaimed, walking forward. His eyes were spitting sparks, a twisted smile on his face.

Dante didn't waver. "Oh my. Didn't I tell you to wait for them in the North?"

"I heard he was coming."

Pride put out an arm. "That's rude, Envy."

Envy shoved him aside. "Move, you humanoid doll!"

"Don't say it like that," Dante said sharply. "He's a Homunculus who can age like a human. My masterpiece."

Envy turned on her. "Where is he?"

"This person, who would you be talking about?" Lyra asked, an annoyed crease appearing between her eyes.

"Him! Like you made Pride and Greed, the one who made me!! The one who toyed with us!"

Understanding lit a cold fire in Dante's eyes. "Hohenheim of Light."

"He came, didn't he?! Where is he?!"

Pride sighed. "Do you have some feelings of nostalgia for your true father?" he asked.

Envy leaped on Pride and knocked him to the floor. Pride deftly moved his head to block the punches that left craters in the stone floor. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's dead," Dante answered.

"That can't be! He can't die!" Envy roared, before raising a fist, his eyes wide. "Because I'm going to kill him!"

Dante sighed. "I broke the union of his mind, body, and soul. It's as if he were dead."

Envy froze. "That can't be… it can't be!"

Pride took advantage of this to stand and move away.

Envy punched the floor, a huge crater appearing in the stone and growing larger with each ferocious punch. "Why didn't you tell me!? Him, I was going to… I was… I…!"

"His sons are still alive," Dante pointed out innocently. "Have you heard? They and the girl have the Philosopher's Stone."

Envy stopped killing the floor, his eyes growing wide with shock. "They have the Stone?!"

"That's right. And if things go on like this, they will regain everything, and more."

Envy stood slowly. "I won't let them…"

Dante chuckled. "Isn't it a shame? If they were to regain everything, you, who should have been his most treasured child, would gain nothing…"

"I want to see it," Envy said softly, a smile creeping over his face and his fists forming into fists. "I want to see their faces as everything is taken from them." His eyes lit up as Saya suddenly appeared in his mind's eye, and his smile grew even more twisted. "Everything…"

Dante and Pride traded smug glances.

* * *

Lust held the note that Al had written and left on the desk. "'I'm going to Tucker-san's place,'" she read. Vanity leaned against the wall, her eyes closed and her face showing no expression. Wrath jumped on the bed, laughing.

Sloth sighed. "Shou Tucker. I thought he had fled from Lior."

"Why do you think he's called them?" Lust asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To complete that useless chimera."

Lust narrowed her eyes. "His daughter."

"Tucker learned a lot about the Philosopher's Stone in the 5th Laboratory."

Lust looked at the note, not really seeing it. "If he knew about this… they would know how to use the Stone…"

Vanity looked up, porcelain features calculating, but said nothing.

Sloth didn't turn around. "Lust, what are you thinking?"

Lust didn't answer.

Sloth looked at the child jumping on the bed. "Wrath!" she called. "I'll be counting on you for what will come."

Wrath immediately ran into her arms. "You're leaving?"

Sloth stroked his hair. "You're a good child," she crooned.

Vanity clenched her fists as another stream of memories broke loose at the sight, and fought unconsciousness. _A little girl clinging to her skirts with a huge smile, metal legs flashing in the sun; cool grass under her back as a star-studded sky winked down from overhead; a faint melody, a lullaby…_

Lust glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Vanity closed her eyes.

* * *

Tucker's eyes were wide with anticipation. "Man… your brother is really a genius," he told Al. "He thought of that seven corner alchemy array at once."

"You only copied it, didn't you?" Al asked.

Tucker actually gave him a thumbs up. "I'd like to think of it as 'improved', but yes, your brother was closer to the truth. He must have known that in this way, one can activate the Philosopher's Stone."

Al looked at the floor. "Nii-san… was caring for my safety…"

Tucker shrugged. "Even though he's only thinking of your body's regeneration his highest priority, it looks like he has no more interest in using the Stone."

"Why?"

"That might be because… no, never mind." He stepped by the water tank. "Could you come here please?"

Al walked over, but the second he stepped on the transmutation circle, it glowed red, and he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air as he was enveloped in a red glow; the Philosopher's Stone had been activated. "Tucker-san!!"

Tucker stepped out of the circle. "I'll have you pay me first." If his voice wasn't so raspy, one could have almost called his tone of voice a cackle. "In order to resurrect Nina, such a big Philosopher's Stone should be more than enough."

"Wait! I'm not ready yet! I-"

"Nina… Nina… soon, soon you will be…"

"TUCKER-SAN!!"

Too late. Al yelled as the force of transmutation swamped his mind and turned everything black.

* * *

Ed opened the door to the room. "Al?" He suddenly gasped and ran into the room. He skimmed the note on the dresser and clenched his teeth. "You idiot…"

Saya poked her head in after him. "Ed?" Then she froze.

Lust held one claw at the base of Ed's neck. She smiled. "You look quite healthy, even if you're being chased by the military."

"I heard from my brother who you truly are," Ed said.

Lust frowned. "I am me."

"You're not." Ed suddenly dropped. Saya's bell on his belt hit against the floor with a small ring as he rolled away. Lust's claw impaled the dresser instead of his neck.

"Please don't act rashly," Lust said. "What are you hiding?"

She suddenly gasped and froze, the charm containing the lock of hair wrapped around her claw.

"I told you that I heard who you were!" Ed growled, before Saya suddenly flew over him and tackled Wrath, who had been sneaking up on Ed from behind. They rolled on the floor. Ed couldn't interfere without fear of hurting Saya, so he transmuted his arm and charged for Lust…

Wrath suddenly distangled himself and grabbed Ed from behind. "Today… today for sure, I'll get this!" he said, squeezing Ed's arm.

"Sorry, but it's not for sale!" Ed growled before Wrath knocked him down onto the bed and pressed a hand on his throat.

"If you're going to beg for your life, I won't listen," Wrath said, an insane smile on his face.

"Ed!" Saya yelled. She ran forward, but Wrath viciously kicked her windpipe, and she bent over, gasping for breath.

"Saya!" Ed looked up at Wrath, his eyes blazing with anger. "Fine! Take my arms or legs if you want, I have the best automail mechanic! She'll make me new ones! But first, there's something I want to ask you… whether someone's a suit of armor or wearing automail, they're still human, but what about you? Just by taking my body, will you become human? You still won't have a soul!"

"Shut up!!" Wrath roared.

Ed kicked Wrath off him and transmuted a wall between him and the Homonculi before looking around. "Saya!" He grabbed her underneath her shoulder and held her upright as she coughed and cleared her windpipe.

"What do we do?" she asked when she could talk.

Ed winced. Then they both realized there was a window behind them.

"Lust, what are you doing?!" they heard Wrath roar. He snatched the charm off her hand, and Lust breathed heavily. "Kill them! If we don't, she'll be angry with us!"

Lust raised a hand and cut the wall to pieces, but there was only empty space behind it… empty space and a broken window.

Wrath and Lust leaped out the window after them, cutting off either end of the alleyway as Ed and Saya tried to escape. Saya faced Wrath, and Ed faced Lust as they stood back-to-back.

"You too, want to become human?" Ed asked Lust.

"If there is a Philosopher's Stone, your brother is learning how to use it from Tucker," Lust replied evenly. She looked down, her eyes full of pain. "If you knew how to use it…"

"Lust, what are you doing?!" Wrath yelled.

"Would you make me human?"

Wrath charged. "LUST!!"

Lust stabbed the boy through the shoulder. He writhed in pain as Ed gaped. "Stop this! Do you really think I'd make you guys into humans?"

Lust glanced at him. "Why not? If you did, no one would chase you anymore."

"You traitor!!" Wrath screamed, charging. He attacked Lust. Lust dodged his punches and extended her claw, but Wrath placed the charm in her path. Lust froze and fell to the ground in that position.

Wrath stood over her. "Didn't she say she'd make us into humans if we found the Philosopher's Stone?" he demanded, putting a foot on her chest.

"I can't believe that... She only wants the Philosopher's Stone… to preserve her own life," Lust choked. "For that, countless wars have been… That person… won't make us into humans…"

Wrath grinned. "Even if that's true, I don't care. I shall become a human with my own strength! And you're in the way, you old lady!" he said, breaking one of Lust's fingers. She screamed with pain.

Saya transmuted a vertical column that crushed Wrath between it and the wall as Ed ran forward and snatched the charm off Lust's finger. When Wrath broke out of the trap, Lust impaled his shoulders, then his head. He froze and fell down, blood trickling out of his head.

They left Wrath there. Ed slipped the charm into his pocket, and then the three of them ran down the street.

"We have to hurry," Lust said. "Sloth and Vanity are after your brother."

Saya stiffened. "Her..."

"Do you know where Tucker is?" Ed asked.

"The factory he used to work in before becoming a State Alchemist is nearby," Lust answered.

Ed's face hardened. "Wait… wait!" he yelled. They all stopped running. "I didn't promise you."

"Why?"

"We should be the ones asking why!" Saya retorted. "You guys never age or die, and you sure seem to have a lot of fun living." At the expense of other lives, she thought, but didn't say.

"Why do you want to become human?" Ed asked. "To become something that insignificant…"

Lust turned, an actual smile on her face, even though it was sad. "You ask such cruel things. Then, why do you want to return your brother to the way he was before?"

They had no answer for that.

Lust shrugged. "It's the same thing," she said, before turning and continuing.

"The person who controls you… would it be someone I know?" Ed asked.

"If you make me human, I'll tell you everything."

Ed hesitated before he ran after her. "Don't forget, I still have your weakness!"

"I won't forget," Lust murmured. "I can't forget."

* * *

The room swam into view before Al's eyes. Someone was laughing. "Nina… yes, I see…"

Tucker turned. "Oh, Alphonse-kun, thank you," he said, still laughing. "Look, it's Nina!" He turned a little so Al could see. A small girl sat limply in his arms. "Look, look, do you understand what I say? Do you, Nina?"

Al stared in horror. "There's no soul…"

A puddle of water moved across the floor of its own accord and formed itself into… Sloth. At the same time, a tongue of flame snaked through the air before twisting and Vanity emerged from its heart. Al gasped.

"Congratulations, Shou Tucker," Vanity smiled. "That is a perfect human transmutation."

Tucker quivered with fear, trying to back away from her as much as possible.

"It's okay. We don't care about that soulless doll," Vanity assured him, a falsely assuring smile on her face. "Only a very strong will can bind a soul. It was impossible for you."

Sloth turned her attention to Al. "Hello, Alphonse Elric. We can't let that long-awaited Philosopher's Stone erode any more, so come with me."

"Erode?" Al looked down. There was a hole in his side… and through it, a dark, malevolent purple light shone. He gasped and clutched the hole. "N-No! Nii-san, Saya-san… is this really the Philosopher's Stone?!"

Sloth walked forward. "Does it hurt?" she asked kindly. She bent down. "It's okay, I'll make it better for you, just like when you were little." She gently kissed the hole.

Al stared. "Mom…?"

Sloth smiled. "Yes."

**Next: Ed and Saya reach the factory, Lust on their side. Sloth, Vanity, and Wrath are their opponents. This battle isn't going to be easy. **


	59. A Mother's Love

**Author's Note: Sorry if the updates seem to be getting farther and fewer in between... end of the series (not the story! I'm putting in the movie too!) is coming up, and I'm having trouble thinking of a way to fit in Saya... I'm really trying though, so please bear with me!**

**JuniperScaymoore: I love cheese! I especially love Bree cheese on crackers. I take Chinese though, so we get stuff like mooncakes**

**Diminia (anon): O.o Fine way to introduce yourself Avar... though in my mind, insanity is pretty much the bulk of everything.**

**YourFavouitePlushie: Lots of fighting and intense emotion in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! 'grins' I'm always glad to help your suspense, I'm an author after all!**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: Wow that's a morbid way to put it... but yes, I have to say you were right about Vanity for this chapter anyways.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: A penny? I want to throw a sledgehammer at the sonofabitch and just make him disappear forever. Sprinkles of doom are cool too, I guess...**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: AH I'VE GOT TO GO READ IT!! I need a laugh right about now anyways, this chapter was really sad for me to write...**

**Ifyouloveme2: Thanks! I'm planning on doing other fanfics too, maybe some One Piece (it's just HILARIOUS) and Naruto, maybe. I'll be glad for suggestions if you have any.**

**kyoskitten14: That's what I was just wondering. I watched eps 49-51 yesterday, and I'm just like _damn_. Well, it's hard, but I'm sure I'll figure out something in the end. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Fifty-Nine: A Mother's Love

Wrath lay on his back, staring with empty eyes at the sky.

_The Gate… the Gate was coming for him, reaching out with black arms… he ran, screaming… his body shrunk, becoming younger, and younger… A gurgling baby, he crawled into a pair of arms: Izumi, no, it was Sloth, no, wait, now it was Izumi, no, Sloth? No… no nonononononon-_

Wrath awoke from the nightmare, screaming. He curled into a ball, still screaming, before his back suddenly arched and his head hit the pavestones with a sickening crack. He slowly stood up, then swaying, he lurched forward. "Mama…" he whispered. "Mama…"

* * *

Sloth took Al's hand and started leading him away. He offered no resistance, hardly daring to believe it. 

Tucker stepped forward, his eyes frantic. "Let me try once more," he rasped. "Al-kun, please, I beg of y-"

Sloth enveloped his head in a bubble of water. "Your job has been completed," she informed him. He fell to his knees and air gushed from his mouth as he struggled to breathe. The soulless doll looked on, her eyes empty and no expression on her face whatsoever.

A banging noise from upstairs distracted them. Sloth abandoned Tucker, and she and Al went upstairs, Vanity following behind. Al glanced at Vanity curiously, but said nothing.

Ed turned around when he heard the cellar door open, then his face twisted as he saw who was accompanying Al. "Homunculus… let go of Al!"

Al raised a hand. "Wait Nii-san! This person is-"

"Yeah, she fooled me too, but she's not our mother," Ed growled.

"I also understand, but-"

"No matter how much she looks like her, she has no soul!"

Sloth smiled. "That's such a cruel thing to say, Edward."

Tucker lurched out of the cellar, the girl in his arms. "Please Al-kun, I beg of you…"

Saya flew in out of nowhere. "It was you… you're the one who called Al here!" she roared, kicking his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ed suddenly gasped. "Al, your side…"

Al glanced at the hole, the faint purple light glowing inside. "The Law of Conservation… when we used the Philosopher's Stone, this happened."

Ed hit his head with his fist and half groaned-sighed. "Tucker talked you into doing that… damn it, the list of people I have to beat up after this is getting too long… if I don't write them down, I'm going to forget them!" He straightened. "Oh well. For now, come with us."

Sloth smiled. "He can't, Edward."

"Are you planning to return Al to his normal state, or have 'that person' use whatever is left of Al's body?" Ed demanded. He clapped his hands together. "Al, Saya, move!" he ordered. Al and Saya hurriedly jumped out of the way as Ed's transmuted arm, now a gun, fired at Sloth. The bullets passed through the water, creating a puddle on the floor.

Al jumped in front of her. "Nii-san, stop it!"

"Get out of the way!" Ed ordered.

Sloth's head appeared out of the puddle, the rest of her body following. "It hurts, Edward," she said.

Ed transmuted his hand back to the way it was. "I know that you won't die like that!" He ran, Sloth hot on his heels. Al went after them.

Saya was about to follow as well when a soft voice called, "Sa-chan."

She froze. There was only one person who had ever called her that, ever…

"I've missed you, Sa-chan."

Saya turned slowly. Vanity smiled. "You've grown so much while I was away," she said in a teasing voice. "Come… tell me what you've been up to today."

Saya's world was turning upside down. _It's a fake! A fake!_ her mind screamed, but all the signals her body were screaming at her blared a different message. She was seven again, she had come in after a day playing by the stream with her friends and her mother was wiping the dirt off her face… If she was here, then her mother had never died, the past six years had been nothing but a dream… a dream…

Vanity opened her arms. Slowly, Saya walked forward…

* * *

Sloth reached out with watery tendrils and caught Ed. "Please don't run," she said. Suddenly, she realized what she was standing on and gasped. "This is…" 

"This is the alchemy array that was drawn when I killed Greed in Dante's house," Ed growled, fighting against his bonds. "This must be something to seal Homunculi, right?"

Al gasped.

Sloth smiled. "You are quite brilliant. But I'm afraid that won't be enough."

"Yeah, I know… the Homunculi's only weakness is… a part of the body whose failed transmutation created you!!" Ed suddenly turned and lunged forward, taking the little drawstring bag out of his pocket and thrusting it into Sloth's chest. She gasped and melted as the transmutation circle activated.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled. "That is-"

Ed's eyes were dark. "A remnant from the body whose transmutation gave birth to this Homunculus."

"Mom… Don't tell me that you… our mother's grave!"

"It was enough that I did this alone!"

A small watery hand rubbed at the edge of the circle, trying to wash it away…

"It's useless Sloth," Lust said, emerging from the shadows. "Even if you do that, the transmutation circle won't disappear. It was etched deeply into the floor… by my claw."

"Thanks for your help," Ed said. "Here." He tossed the charm towards her.

Lust knocked it aside. "I didn't do it because I wanted that thing."

With a tremendous effort, Sloth reformed her head. "Why are you betraying that person?"

Lust's eyes were dark. 'Sloth, don't you remember anything?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I remember, even if it's only a little… We aren't supposed to have memories, but the feelings of that alchemist were so strong, it might simply be that the memories of the dead were burned into my mind. But even so, I still have memories…" Lust looked at the ceiling. "I was… a woman from Ishbal…"

Ed's face darkened. "Stop it…"

Lust met Sloth's eyes. "If the memories from before you were born were to surface… then you would have a glimpse of hell."

Al couldn't take it anymore. He snatched up the bag from Sloth's puddle and threw it with all his might out the window.

Ed ran forward. "Al! What are you d-"

Al knocked him down. "Nii-san! You can't do this with Mom's body!"

"Al, if we don't defeat them, then they'll chase you forever!"

Al looked at Sloth, who was regurgitating the Red Stones. "But if she had been stopped by that, that means that we made her back then…"

Ed stood. "Al, she's a Homunculus."

"Homunculi are born through a failed human transmutation. But even if they don't have a soul, that means we created that person!"

"That's why we must give her death!"

"We can't !"

"AL!"

Lust stepped forward. "Then I shall do it."

Sloth reached out a pleading hand towards them, desperate, when Lust cut her down. She splashed onto the floor.

Ed looked around. "Saya, say something! Saya?"

"Go get it back, Fullmetal boy," Lust said. "The seal is not yet complete."

Ed didn't need telling twice. He ran.

Coming to the entrance of the factory, he stopped short. Saya was in the arms of yet another Homunculi, the one he had seen at Lior. The look on her face was one he had never seen her wear before… pure bliss and peace. Strangely, the Homunculi was also wearing that same expression. Ed's heart wrenched. She was a Homunculus! But Saya looked so happy… did he have the right to take that from her?

He gritted his teeth. Running forward, he punched Vanity in the face. Saya's eyes snapped open. "Ed?!"

"Saya, she's not your mother," Ed growled.

The bliss was gone from Saya's face, replaced with anger. "Ed, you don't get it! She remembers! She remembers me!"

"Those memories were only burned into her mind by you," Ed said fiercely, meeting her eyes.

Vanity stood. "But they're still memories," she said quietly. "I have more than most of them…" A gentle smile lit her face. "Saya was such a sweet little girl, always laughing and smiling... at me."

Ed's voice stuck in his throat.

Saya straightened. "Don't you see? She really remembers!"

"And? What will you do now?" Ed asked. "Will you start living with a mere imitation of your mom, and just play pretend?"

Saya's face twisted in anger, but she didn't say anything… because she knew he was right. The crushing disappointment on her face squeezed Ed's heart. He shook her shoulders. "I need your help," he told her. "Will you give it?"

Saya looked into his eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

Ed ran outside, Saya right behind him.

"Sa-chan!" Vanity cried. "Don't go! Saya, I've waited so long for you, I've been protecting you, don't you see? I've always done my best to make sure that those people couldn't lay a finger on you, and you leave me just as I've found you?! Saya, Sa-chan, come back!"

A tear ran down Saya's cheek. "Mama…" She swiped at it furiously, but two more followed the first.

"Saya! Don't leave me! Sa-chan!"

Ed clenched his teeth as Saya's step slowed. He reached out and grabbed Saya's hand, pulling her along. "Don't listen to her, she's not the real thing," he growled. Vanity's voice faded as they rounded the corner of the building. Saya shook her head, releasing herself from the last tendrils of the illusion. When Ed saw who was there, waiting for them, he wanted to scream and pound his head against a wall. He had a legitimate reason for wanting to do that too.

Wrath was holding the drawstring bag. From the look on his face, there was no way they were going to get that bag back without a fight. "You were trying to pick on Mama with this, weren't you?"

"'Mama'? Wrath, she's no one's mother," Ed said. He was getting tired of explaining this yet again...

Wrath met Ed's eyes. "I've decided, I'm going to steal everything that's yours!"

"She's not even my mother."

"Then she'll be mine!"

Ed held out a hand. "Give it to me." When Wrath didn't move, he lunged, but Wrath jumped in the air and knocked Ed to the ground, absorbing the bag into his chest.

Wrath grinned. Saya managed to kick him in the head before he punched her stomach, driving the wind out of her. "I have no interest in you, don't get in my way!" he snarled. He grabbed Ed and they fell through one of the factory windows, right where Lust was keeping Sloth in the transmutation circle.

Wrath gasped. "What are you doing to Mama?!" he roared.

Al looked around. "'Mama'?"

Ed stood, his mouth a grim slash. "He's yearning for a mother, and he found a substitute."

"I'm telling you to stop!" Wrath roared, running forward. Running along a dead assembly line, he transmuted six guns into his arm and fired at Lust, who ran.

Sloth lurched up from the floor and poured herself into Al, controlling his movements. "Now, let's go," she told him.

"Al!" Ed yelled. He couldn't get around Wrath because of the guns…

Saya broke through the window and landed on top of Wrath, knocking him to the floor. Lust seized the opportunity and slashed the guns in half, leaving Wrath with a bunch of worthless metal on his arm. She looked at Ed and Saya. "I will take care of Wrath. Hurry and go."

Ed and Saya wasted no time. They ran.

Lust smiled sweetly. "Oh. I guess you have passed the age for breast-feeding," she said.

Wrath alchemized his arm back, but before he could do anything, Lust stabbed three claws into his chest. He gasped and fell, before the light returned to his eyes and he stood, panting slightly.

"It's useless… I will always come back to life," he said.

Lust gazed at him coldly. "Only as long as you have the Red Stone in you, right? Then… until that runs out…"

Fear bloomed on Wrath's face. He fled, Lust advancing slowly after him.

"No matter how many times it takes… I will kill you." She swiped at him.

Wrath dodged, fury on his face. "I… I will become him!"

"What will you gain from doing that?" Lust asked, continuing to stab at him.

"Because… if things are like this, why do I exist?!"

Lust caught him on the shoulder. He fell onto his face, then spotted something… he grabbed it and held it behind his back.

Lust was unaware of this. "From the start, you've been wrong," she said.

A crafty smile twisted Wrath's face. "Have you forgotten? I can use alchemy!"

Lust gasped, and realized she was standing in the transmutation circle that she herself had helped to create. She fled… but not before Wrath threw the charm he had picked up off the floor at her. It caught her on the foot, and she fell. Wrath activated the transmutation circle.

When the light faded, Lust fell to her knees as the regurgitated Red Stone around her melted and evaporated. Wrath held it for a while before he let the circle deactivate. He walked up to her. "Isn't this the way you wanted it to be?" he asked. "You wanted to become a human so you could die, didn't you?"

Lust's opened her eyes a little, looking at the floor, sweating and clearly in pain. "I wanted to die?" A strange peace settled over her face. "Is that so… I wanted… to die?"

Wrath used a metal gun to transmute his arm into a knife. He raised it, then brought it down. Lust's body hit the floor with a quiet thud. He looked at the fallen body, a strange expression on his face. "If I become human, will I die? Then… what is a perfect human?" He spotted Tucker cowering in fear, the soulless Nina in the crook of his arm. "Can't you answer?! Aren't you human?!"

Tucker shrieked in fear and fled.

A myriad of emotions twisted across Wrath's face before suddenly the storm cleared. "Mama… that's right, I must protect Mama…"

* * *

Sloth was making Al leave the building when Ed and Saya caught up with him. "Al!" Ed yelled. He ran to his brother, but a scream echoed from somewhere farther inside the building. He turned, and suddenly Al swung his fist at Ed. 

"I'm sorry! I can't control my movements!" Al said.

Ed instinctively blocked the next punch, but a red pattern glowed for a second on Al's arm. Ed jumped back. "If I touch you, who knows what sort of reaction will occur."

"Yes, it would seem so. That applies to both of you, since you are both alchemists," Sloth said, smiling, making Al aim a kick at Saya, who jumped quickly out of the way.

"Mom!"

Ed and Saya dodged the punches. "Understand Al! She's not our mom!" Ed said. "She wouldn't ever hurt me or use you as a shield!"

Sloth landed a blow on Ed that drove him into a desk. Ed started to furiously etch something into it.

Sloth smiled. "Since you can't touch your brother, you're going to use an alchemy array? Clever, but I won't give you a chance to draw one!"

Saya suddenly understood what Ed was doing and found another desk, using her metal fingers to scratch a pattern into it. Ed met her eyes, and they nodded once. "NOW!"

Saya and Ed shoved the desks together, both halves of the array they had drawn lining up perfectly. Sloth gasped as Al fought against her control and bent over it. Ed quickly activated it, freezing Sloth inside Al's body.

"Sorry Al," Ed said.

"No, me too, I apologize," Al replied.

Ed blinked. "Oh right, Lust…"

Al gasped as he suddenly started shaking… no, Sloth was vibrating. "That night… that night, I saw you… Edward…"

Ed narrowed her eyes. "She's making heat by making her cells vibrate?"

Sloth melted, then suddenly enveloped Al's body. Her head poked out of his chest. "Edward."

"Stop trying to act like my mother!" Ed yelled. "You don't even have her memories!"

"I do have some."

No one moved. Sloth smiled. "It's like Lust said… It may be that they were only burned into my mind, but they're still inside of me…"

"You're lying! Then, this-"

"That's why I can do this." Sloth released Al and resumed her original form, different emotions flickering across her face. "I have memories… memories of being your mother. Yet, your mother is dead. I… am not human. Who am I?"

Ed's face twisted in pain, and he looked away. Saya tensed.

Sloth looked up. "I… will kill you. That will prove I am not your mother. If you don't die, I'll be tormented by these memories, even though I'm not your mother. If I don't kill you… I might love you, like Vanity does. I should hate you, who created me." Sloth suddenly attacked, her arms snapping like whips.

Saya stepped in front of Ed and took the blow on her automail. "Ed, wake up!" she screamed, before Sloth knocked her into the wall. She yelled in pain.

Vanity appeared out of nowhere, tongues of flame coursing around Sloth's body with such heat and fury, Sloth evaporated. She resumed her human form and ran to Saya. "Are you alright?"

Saya looked at the ground. "Why?" she spat. "You're not even my mother! It's like Sloth said… you should hate me, since I created you…"

Vanity cupped Saya's cheek with one hand. "I have too many memories to do that." She paused for a moment, then started to sing in a warm tenor voice...

_If you can hear my voice from far away_

_It means that we are very close_

_No matter the distance or time_

_I'll always be right next to you_

Saya gasped, and started to tremble violently. Ed and Al froze, not sure exactly what to do.

_And I will never let you fall into the dark_

_My precious child is who you are_

_I'll never be far away_

_I'll always be right next to your heart_

_And you'll be next to mine_

_So stand and walk! Be strong and ready_

_For tomorrow's another day_

_To be filled with joy_

_Filled with happiness_

_Another treasure box to be filled!_

_So remember my words, dear child_

_Live-_

Saya suddenly flailed out, striking Vanity on the cheek. "Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop! Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!" Memories flashed through her head, naightmarish images reawakened… _Pounding footsteps, a door being wrenched off its hinges, screaming, men's voices shouting, broken glass, falling, an explosion of pain in the shoulder, an explosion of fire, then… silence…_

"You're not my mom! My mom is _dead_! Stop it! Stop making me think…" Saya fell to her knees and punched the floor with all her might. "Stop making me think she's still alive," she whispered. "It's bad enough having to go through that once… stop hurting me…"

Vanity looked away, pain on her face. "Sa-chan… I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Saya screamed, before she buried her face in her hands. "Stop…"

Vanity's eyes squeezed shut. "But if I am not your mother, who am I? With all these memories, I… I could only be…"

"My mother is dead!"

There was a dead silence.

Suddenly, Sloth reassembled herself and attacked Ed without any warning.

"Nii-san, what do we do?!" Al yelled.

Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted shield after shield. "This is the shape our sins have taken." He transmuted his arm into a knife and was about to charge...

"Edward…" Her arm suddenly snaked out, and enveloped Saya's head in a bubble of water. Saya choked and fell to her knees, struggling to breathe.

"STOP IT!" Ed roared, charging.

Vanity got there first. Turning back into tongues of fire, she wrapped herself around Sloth's arm…

"That same trick won't work on me twice," Sloth said icily. She used her other arm to quench the flames. Vanity barely got away, a small spark that had escaped the assault. It fed on the surrounding oxygen and resumed human shape. Vanity was breathing hard, clutching her chest. Sloth eyed her coldly. "I'll not let you get away."

Moving faster than the eye could follow, Sloth's arm darted towards Vanity, who didn't have enough energy to dodge…

Saya jumped up and shielded Vanity from the attack, taking the blow on her automail. Her blue eyes were frosted over with bitterness. "You shouldn't have forgotten that you used both arms to attack her," she said, shaking the water out of her hair.

Vanity looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. "Why did you do that? You said I wasn't… and I also know that I'm not-"

"Who knows?" Saya didn't turn around. "I know for a fact that I don't want to know."

Sloth suddenly turned back into water and surrounded the pair before enveloping Vanity. Saya spun around, her eyes wide. Vanity gasped and choked, unable to breathe.

Saya shrieked with rage and attacked, but Sloth kept her at bay with one arm that darted and attacked impossibly quickly. Saya in her fury was equal to it, but she couldn't get past...

After a few moments, Vanity gave in. Looking up, she met Saya's horrified eyes and smiled...

_It's better this way._

_No!! Hang on, I'll sa-_

_What good will that do? I don't know who I am, I have no place in this world to belong._

_Wait!! Don't!_

...one last time before she deliberately turned herself into flames...

_What the hell are you doing?! Stop it! I'll be there in a second!_

_No. I shouldn't have been alive to begin with. _

_I..._

_I have your mother's memories, yet I am not your mother, else I would be dead. But I am alive. I don't know who I am._

...little by little, allowing herself to be destroyed by the surrounding water...

_STOP!!_

_Goodbye. Take care, and make sure you live... happy and free._

Last to disappear was the gentle smile she wore until the very end.

Saya stared in shock before she fell to her hands and knees. Tears squeezed out the corners of her eyes, and she had enough time to growl a few choice words before she was violently sick. Ed ran next to her and knelt by her side, putting an arm around her. He helped her up and led her to the wall. "Saya, stay here," he murmured "You don't have to do anything else, I'll do it."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones. A small, sad smile made its way onto her face, and she nodded once.

Sloth resumed her original form and looked distastefully at Saya. "She wasn't even your real mother," she pointed out.

"Mama!" Wrath shouted, appearing in the doorway.

When Sloth turned, distracted, Ed ran her through with his transmuted arm. She looked vaguely surprised, then smiled. "I am not your mother. I won't take you into my arms," she said, before both she and Ed's arm exploded.

Ed wiped his mouth. "I transmuted my arm into sodium," he said as Wrath ran forward, screaming. "By creating a reaction with the water, it caused an explosion."

Wrath ran his hands through the puddle, searching frantically. "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Ed stood. "Stop it. She's no one's mother." It unnerved him to hear Wrath's cries for a mother… they were similar to Saya's when she had nightmares.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Stop it. Mama's dead," Ed said coldly.

"MAMA!!" Wrath screamed.

Suddenly the water shifted. "No matter what you do… I won't die," Sloth said, resuming her human shape.

"Mama!" Wrath said.

"Move away, Wrath." Sloth's eyes narrowed.

Wrath ran up and hugged Sloth. "Mama! I want to become one with you!" Light flared, then suddenly… Wrath had fused himself with Sloth, physically. He laughed.

Al stared. "He… fused himself with another Homunculus?!"

Sloth was unable to move. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Wrath…" she choked. "What have you done?!"

Ed walked forward. "He absorbed the part of my mother's body I had with me into his body," he said. "Since it's that close to you, I guess you can't move." He picked up a couple of guns and retransmuted a hand for himself. "I will rebuild all the materials that make you… into other materials."

"Wait Nii-san, that's impossible!" Al said. "You can't alchemize human material!"

"During my fight with Greed, I realized. I could rearrange the elements. Not only could I rearrange only certain elements, like Kimbley, but I can rearrange the elements of the whole body. Because Homunculi… aren't human."

Wrath struggled to move, to attack Ed, but he was still stuck to Sloth.

Ed clapped his hands and touched Sloth's arms. A bright light flared before she reappeared, apparently unharmed.

Wrath looked up. "Mama? You bastard, what did you do?!"

"Get away from her," Ed advised as Sloth glowed green. "Hurry and get away."

"Mama?"

Shadows cut deeply under Ed's eyes. "I restructured all the water molecules in her into ethanol. She'll evaporate by herself."

Winry watched from behind the doorway, a small smile on her face.

Saya had disappeared. Ed, Al, and Wrath all stood in silence, watching Sloth disappear.

Wrath managed to wrench himself out before she disappeared completely. As it was, there were burn marks on his face and arms. He gasped in horror as he watched Sloth fade slowly. "Mama?!"

"You have done well," said a faint voice. Ed gasped, and his face tightened. Sloth smiled gently. "Don't forget to clean up afterwards."

Wrath and Ed watched with wide eyes as Sloth disappeared… for good. Al bent his head.

Wrath fell to his knees and wailed, tears streaming down his face.

**Next: There's nothing to do now. There's only one goal left, and this is going to be the hardest to achieve of all. This is going to be impossible to achieve without a heavy price.**


	60. Farewell

**Author's Note: The next few episodes are going to be so hard for me to write... T-T Please, bear with me here! I'm doing the best I can!**

**kyoskitten14: Yup. There's some EdxSaya coming, definetely, though not really in this chapter... next one though, definetly.**

**Princesa de la Luna: Thanks! Things are really starting to heat up though. It's not going to be easy to write, I'll say that, but I'll try to update as ofgen as possible!**

**Ifyouloveme2: It's so easy for me to cry at 5 in the morning. It's stupid how easily I can sometimes if I have to wake up that early.**

**Diminia: Nope, I don't watch Invader Zim, never was interested in it. 'dodges the FPOPD'**

**YourFavouitePlushie: Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. Saya's okay though... somewhat.**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: It was hard to write that chapter though... and the next few aren't really going to get much better. **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: "In love with a moron" is a pretty accurate way to put it, but Ed can be smart... sometimes. Barely...**

**JuniperScaymoore: Yes, I like Naruto, and I'd be glad to read her story. Bread and water and cheese? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: Unexpected things are the life's blood of a story. 'smile' **

**evillil-elfman: Thanks! What's your Saya like? Is her personalitly similar to my Saya or different?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Sixty: Farewell

At the chill northern border, soldiers waited and grumbled amongst themselves about having to hold this position for so long… they weren't even in Dracma yet, but none of the commanders snowed any sign of moving out any time soon.

Armstrong reported to Mustang. "There are a large number of soldiers who are doubtful and may not follow orders. Using a dispersed battle formation will help us keep casualties to a minimum."

Mustang didn't say anything, just nodded. Armstrong saluted. Hawkeye, Falman, and Breda all saluted in kind as Armstrong left the tent. Breda and Falman exchanged half amused, half nervous glances.

Armstrong banged his hands at the table where fellow commanders were sitting. "For now we will return to Central," he boomed. "We will take control of Headquarters, using the troops we currently have."

One of the officers stood. "You're planning to start an uprising?"

"Are you going to oppose the Fuhrer?!"

"I will oppose the Fuhrer, for I have a legitimate reason to follow that path!" Armstrong said, meeting each of their eyes.

"But doing that all of a sudden, without any evidence…"

"EVIDENCE?!" Armstrong ripped off his jacket, pink stars flying everywhere. "IF YOU NEED SOME, HERE IT IS! ON THIS SUPERBLY TRAINED BODY, THERE ISN'T A SPECKLE OF IMPERFECTION!" He started flexing in the face of the one who had asked the question. "THIS IS PROOF THAT MY CAUSE IS RIGHT! NOW TOUCH MY MUSCLES AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! SEE, SEE, SEE!!!"

You had to feel sorry for them.

* * *

There was absolutely no sound, just Wrath's sobs echoing through the factory. 

"Ed, Al, Saya!" Winry cautiously came out from behind the pillar.

Everyone turned. "What's wrong?" Al asked. "Did something happen to the village?"

Winry smiled a little and shook her head. "I was worried, so I came." Her smile widened. "You finally beat her!"

The atmosphere completely changed. Ed scowled. "You're not Winry. She wouldn't ever say something like that."

Al lunged forward, but Winry cried, "Al, I actually love-"

Al froze, and Winry took that moment to dart behind him and force his arms behind his back. Ed raised his fists.

A wicked grin replaced Winry's smile. "This is where it ends."

"It's pointless," said Al. "I'm the Philosopher's Stone."

"Oh? Is that so?" Envy transformed back into himself, using his other hand to make a fist. "I wonder if you'll be okay then if I do this!" he cackled, swinging his fist through the hole in Al's armor and connecting solidly with the blood seal. It glowed fiercely, and Al yelled.

"Stop! Don't touch Al!" Ed roared.

Envy shrugged. "No need to worry. I'm only taking him to that person's place, after all."

"The one Lust was talking about?" Ed asked. "The one who's controlling all of you… the person who was looking for the Stone in order to become immortal?!"

Envy grinned. "Dunno. Let me just say that you two aren't completely unrelated."

Al gasped. "It can't be! Father would never do something like that!"

Envy just shrugged again then hoisted Al onto his shoulder with apparent ease before something grabbed his leg. He looked down in surprise at Wrath clutching his lower leg. "Hey, hey! You're aiming at the wrong person! Hold HIM back!" he snarled.

Wrath looked up, his eyes desperate. "That guy can do anything, right?"

Envy's face twisted. "You can't touch him."

"If we use him, Mama will come back, right? Right?!"

"Quit joking around!" Envy kicked Wrath in the head and scowled before another thought crossed his mind. "Oh, by the way Fullmetal chibi, haven't you noticed yet?"

Ed scowled before understanding and alarm flashed across his face. He looked around wildly, only to confirm what he had already figured out.

_Saya was gone_.

Envy smiled, guessing the reason Ed suddenly looked so frantic. "You don't have to worry. This isn't that person's orders." His smile twisted. "I just want to make you suffer."

"What did you do?!" Ed roared, charging and raising a fist.

Envy transformed into Saya, and Ed's fist stopped short just inches from her face. She smirked. "How pathetic," she snarled, kicking him backwards. "You even know it's me, but you still can't punch the one you're in love with, I guess."

Ed clutched his collarbone, biting his lip against the pain, but still stood. "_Where is she?!_"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Envy snarled, changing back into himself. He walked out, Al still on his shoulder.

"WAIT!" Ed roared. He tried to run after them, but a hand grabbed his wrist: Wrath's.

Wrath's eyes were dark. "It's your fault… it's all your fault!" he yelled, standing and trying to punch Ed, who dodged. "Because you guys, Mama…!"

"Stop it!" Ed said sharply, but Wrath was beyond reasoning with.

Tears flew out of Wrath's purple eyes even as he kept trying to land a blow on Ed. "Mama… Mama… Mama… Mama died! And she was your own mother!!"

Ed faltered, and right then was when Wrath broke through his defenses and punched Ed on the cheek. He fell. Wrath pounced on him and grabbed his neck before raising his fist with a yell…

"Stop it!" a voice barked. Wrath and Ed looked around.

Izumi stood in the doorway. She looked down. "If you want to kill someone, it should be me," she said quietly.

Wrath's face twisted. "You're not Mama! I don't give a shit about you!" He leaped off of Ed and ran past her into the woods beyond.

It was at that moment that a familiar yell met both of their ears, faintly, from inside the forest. "Saya-san!" Al's voice yelled. "What the hell happened?!"

There was no response, but Envy's voice yelled, "Shut up!"

There was a thud, and then a squeal like that of a small animal.

"Saya!" Ed tried to stand, but his left leg folded underneath him.

Izumi ran over to him and lifted him up, supporting him on one side. "Surely even I could be of some help," she said quietly. "That's why I came." They hurried into the woods. As they left, Izumi glimpsed a huge figure in the corner, watching them, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't long before they came to a small clearing. Saya lay curled in a ball of pain. Ed knelt by her and shook her shoulder roughly. "Saya, Saya!"

Her eyes remained closed, but she was in terrible shape. There was a purpling bruise on her cheek, and one blooming around her eye, not to mention a trickle of blood flowing out of the corner of her mouth.

Ed frantically shook her even harder. "Saya!"

"Ow…" Saya cracked one eye open. "Ed, stop that. It hurts."

Ed almost melted with relief. "You idiot, how did you let him get you?"

"He came out of nowhere," Saya croaked, sitting up. "He dragged me out of there before I could properly even see anything, then he started beating me up." She grinned a little. "That guy is pretty strong."

"Can you walk?" Izumi asked.

Saya nodded. She touched her kneecaps. "No bones to break," she said a little sadly.

Izumi nodded.

Saya met Ed's eyes squarely. "Ed, are you hurt?"

"_I'm_ hurt?!" Ed flared. "Just look at you!"

Saya's eyes darkened. "That wasn't quite what I meant…" she said quietly, but clapped her hands together, touching one finger to his cheek. The ache there faded immediately. He clenched his teeth to keep in what he wanted to shout, that it wasn't right she had to go through so much pain because she had attached herself to them back then, he and Al could-

Al!

Ed suddenly stood, just to fall back down just as quickly as his left leg folded under him again. "That bastard," he growled.

Izumi smiled. "Well you're not going to get far on that leg," she noted dryly.

Saya stood and stretched, wincing as bruises on her stomach stretched and protested to the movement. "There was some metal in the factory," she said. "I'll get some." She jogged off.

Izumi watched her leave. "When we left…"

Ed looked up. "Sensei?"

"There was a man in the corner. His head was upside-down, and he looked more like some sort of animal than a man. He was whispering to a little girl in his arms, but it was strange. The girl wasn't moving at all."

Ed's eyes darkened as he realized what this had to mean. "The soul wasn't bound then, was it…?"

Izumi glanced at him. "Are you alright with that?"

"A soulless doll... That is the form of his sin," Ed said tiredly. "Now he lives with it. This is how it must be."

Izumi examined him carefully, then smiled. "You've become an adult."

"An adult?" Ed smiled a little. "I thought I had become an adult when I became a State Alchemist…"

"So? What will you do now?"

"Among the remaining Homunculi, there is only one whose whereabouts I know."

"The Fuhrer, King Bradley," Izumi said.

Ed nodded.

* * *

Saya looked over the selection of guns in front of her and grimaced. "Why guns…?" she wondered aloud, before she heard shuffling footsteps behind her and whirled. 

Tucker smiled. "Nina, greet her," he rasped.

Saya met the eyes of the 'Nina', blue eyes meeting indifferent green ones.

Tucker laughed. "What's wrong? Are you embarrassed? I see. Would you like to play then? Right, Alexander. Where is Alexander? He's really something, isn't he?" He crept into the cellar, still whispering to it like it was a real child.

Saya shivered before she selected three guns and ran back into the woods where Ed and Izumi were waiting.

* * *

"Nii-san, we have to go." 

"Wait, wait! As expected of Central, there're so many books I've never seen before!" Russel and Fletcher Tringham from Xenotime had come to visit Central. Russel picked yet another book off the shelf, his eyes wide. "Oh! They have this one too!"

Fletcher smiled a little. "I want to hurry up and see those three soon…"

Ka-ching. Russel looked, dismayed, into his close to empty wallet.

"You don't have enough?" the storekeeper asked.

Russel clenched his teeth. _This is bad… If I get the books, then tonight's lodging fee… but if I don't, when will I get them?_ "Erm… charge it!"

"I refuse," the storekeeper said flatly. "We only cater to State Alchemists. And you… if you were able to read these, you wouldn't be able to understand them anyways."

Russel watched as the books were taken away, then an idea lit his face. "I mean, I'll charge it, seeing as I'm a State Alchemist."

"Oh?"

"I won't hide it now…"

Police cars screeched around the corner and they swarmed the bookshop. Fletcher blinked, then whirled. "Nii-san?!"

The police had his older brother in their clutches. "Is this the one?!"

"Yeah! He named himself as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" the storekeeper said.

"W-Wait!" Russel yelled. "I said it as a joke! In fact, I'm-"

"You can explain yourself at Headquarters, we have orders to catch you on sight."

Fletcher stared. "Nii-san, what-"

"Don't come, Fletcher!"

"This is the younger Elric brother? Grab him!"

"Nii-san!" Fletcher screamed, but they already had him. They tied the both of them up and threw them into the back of a police truck.

Fletcher bent over his older brother. "Nii-san? What happened?"

"Central is a scary place…"

* * *

Armstrong came back to report to Mustang. "We're completely surrounded," he said flatly. "The number of soldiers who will follow us is less than expected." 

"That can't be helped, I guess," Falman sighed. "The Fuhrer's authority is absolute, and there's very little evidence against him."

Breda grinned. "But the new Brigadier General's plan was also faulty," he said wickedly as he cleaned his gun.

"No, Mustang's plan was to save time and lure Central's troops here," Armstrong said, chuckling a little. "We must hold on a little more."

'Mustang' broke and whipped off his wig. "Lieutenant Colonel, is this okay?!" Havoc asked, panicking. "I'm not Brigadier General Mustang, yet I'm doing something so bold as opposing the Fuhrer…"

Armstrong smiled. "Don't worry. I'm right behind you. And…" He clapped a hand on Havoc's and 'Hawkeye's' shoulder. Fury's blonde wig slipped. "This suits you quite nicely."

"Right…"

* * *

The Fuhrer and General Hakuro met in his room, having a private meeting. 

The Fuhrer smiled. "I expected as much, that you could organize a complete unit so quickly."

Hakuro grinned confidently. "This is definetly because of your orders! I still can't believe you were able to predict such a situation!" he said, helping himself to a cigar from a box. "That if we gave enough troops to Mustang and Armstrong, they would start an uprising. With that, they are no better than Basque Gran. That must have been unsettling to discover."

"I had to promote him to Brigadier General, to make it look like I trusted him," the Fuhrer explained. "I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir!"

After Hakuro had left, Pride picked up the phone. "Is it time for me to come back yet? Oh, people claiming to be the Elric Brothers were arrested today? Dispose of them."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the hospital door, and the pretty nurse walked into Havoc's room to see him buttoning up his shirt and preparing to go out. "Oh, Lieutenant Havoc, you mustn't!" 

Havoc turned, then took off his wig as the nurse suddenly became starry-eyed. Mustang smiled. "Can I count on your silence?"

He really didn't have to ask. "Yes," she sighed. "This must be important, right?"

Hawkeye held a gun to her head, before lifting it. "This is a matter of national importance. Do not interfere."

Mustang smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry about that."

The nurse was too in love to be intimidated by a gun. "No, not at all," she smiled, stars still glittering in her eyes.

As he and Hawkeye walked down the hall, Mustang glanced at her strangely. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

Mustang sighed. "Well, it looks like Havoc and the guys made their move quite well anyways."

* * *

Fletcher and Russel sat in the cold hard cell. "Why did you give your name as Edward Elric?" Fletcher asked. 

"I didn't have a choice! We didn't have enough money."

Fletcher sighed and took a small piece of paper out of his shirt. "Father's diary… I wanted to give this to them, no matter what."

Footsteps started echoing down the hall. Russel immediately stiffened. "Hide it!"

Fletcher didn't need telling twice as Ross and Bloch appeared in front of their cell.

* * *

Mustang was having a drink with one of the construction workers of the Fuhrer's house. "Thanks," he said. 

The worker grinned. "For what? When it comes to His Excellency the Fuhrer, I get the job done in a flash."

"So the construction of his house is exactly as described here?" Mustang asked, tapping a blueprint on the bar in front of them.

"Yes, my work is never wrong," the builder said with a grin. "But it sure is a weird structure. Usually, wine cellars are-"

Mustang folded the blueprint and slipped it into an envelope. "I don't really understand it myself, but there are the instructions that the Fuhrer's secretary gave me," he explained. "Since today's her day off, I'm doing it for her." He put a smaller envelope in front of the man. "Since we asked you to do this so quickly, we've given you a little extra."

The man smiled and looked inside it. "Is that so? My, Headquarters sure is generous!"

In the alleyway outside, Mustang swiftly dressed back into civilian clothes as Hawkeye kept an eye out for passerby, covering her actions by reading a newspaper. He sighed. "I can't guarantee anything yet, but today seems to be our only chance." When she didn't reply, he looked around. "What's wrong?"

"There's a rumor that the Elric brothers were captured this morning," Hawkeye said flatly.

* * *

Alarm bells rang shrilly in Central Headquarters. Ed, Saya, and Izumi all took out a soldier before Izumi glared at the two teens. "You guys should have at least made sure the Fuhrer was _here_ before we broke in!" 

"How were we supposed to know the Fuhrer had gone home for his son's birthday?!" Saya demanded, using yet another explosive that brought down a substantial chunk of ceiling on four attacking soldiers. "It had to be _today_ of all the damn 365 days of the year!"

"There they are!" someone yelled. More soldiers rounded the corner.

"Enough excuses," Izumi yelled.

"Here we go!" The combined transmutation result of all three alchemists made the floor bulge up and slam into the soldiers. They jumped over the bump and rounded the corner…

To be dragged into a room by a strange red vine. They yelled as the door vanished in a flash of green light.

Saya winced as she landed on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. "Ouch…"

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Ed looked up. "Lieuteant Ross! Sergeant Bloch!" When he saw who accompanied the two soldiers, his eyes widened even more. "The fakes!"

"My name is Russel Tringham!" Russel yelled, a stress mark appearing on his head.

"They were mistaken for you and arrested," Ross explained.

Russel sighed. "What a bothersome thing to talk about. Especially when we're so different, height wise," he said in bored tones.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"He didn't mean it!" Fletcher cried, trying to push Ed back.

"Ed!" Saya grabbed his arms and pulled backwards.

"Dear me, have you gotten smaller?" Russel spotted Saya. "Oh, it's you again! When all the madness is over, would you like to go on a date? To dinner, perhaps? You're short for my liking, but you'll do."

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

Poor Fletcher was faced with the enormous task of keeping Ed and Saya from killing his older brother.

"The Fuhrer gave orders for their execution," Bloch told Izumi as the four continued to fight.

"When we heard their explanations, we thought that was a little too harsh," Ross said.

Izumi grinned crookedly. "So this means that the uproar we stirred allowed them to escape?"

Ed sighed and stopped fighting. "We've just met, but we have to go now," he told the brothers.

"Where?" Ross asked.

Izumi grinned. "To the Fuhrer's place."

Ed looked at the ground. "He must be there…"

"Um…" Fletcher dug under his shirt before holding up a folded piece of paper. He held it out to Ed. "Here."

"It's a page from our father's diary, written while he was at Central," Russel explained, seeing Ed and Saya's confused looks.

Ed unfolded it and began to read, Saya peering curiously over his shoulder. Their eyes widened. "Sensei!"

Izumi ran over and skimmed it, her eyes narrowing. "This is-"

The wall exploded. A strange, metallic sound was heard, and a metal leg stepped into the room, a body following it. A body that was half man, half machine…

Ed gasped. "Frank… Archer…"

"Edward Elric. Mustang's charge is still with you, I see," Archer said, regarding him coolly with a human eye and one eye that was glowing red. "And the woman I let escape from Southern Headquarters?"

Suddenly his mouth opened. A gun popped out and fired. Ed, Saya, and Izumi only just got out of the way.

Izumi glanced at the two teens. "I'll take care of this," she said. "Go to the place described in the diary."

Ed stared. "Sensei…"

"Let me act as your master for once. Hurry and go!"

Ross helped Russel and Fletcher up. "You too, go!" she instructed. "We'll take care of things here."

Izumi and Archer eyed one another for several moments before Izumi charged. Blue light flared again, and again, and again, and again…

The light show did not go unnoticed from outside. "It looks like you won't need to help them, Colonel," Hawkeye said, sitting in the driver's seat of the car.

Mustang sweatdropped slightly. "Were they there only to get caught? It's quite obvious-"

Suddenly, Ed jumped over the wall and grabbed the hood of the car. "Sorry, I'll be borrowing this!"

There was a bang on the roof of the car, and Saya dropped down from the other side, preparing to throw out the driver when she suddenly saw who it was. "Hawkeye-san?!"

Mustang sighed. "Saya and Fullmetal?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you've come to capture us…"

* * *

It didn't take long for things to be explained. Soon, Ed and Saya found themselves hitching a ride with Mustang and Hawkeye. 

"So where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Wag District," Mustang answered.

"The Fuhrer's home is located there," Hawkeye explained.

"What do you want with the Fuhrer?" Ed asked. When Mustang didn't answer or even look at him, he sighed. "Looks like I don't need to ask."

Saya was seated in the passenger's seat, next to Hawkeye. She turned completely around and leaned against the back of her seat. (Of course, seat belts were overrated.) "But it's the _Fuhrer's_ house, Mustang-san," she said reasonably. "There'll be lots of mean people with guns there."

Mustang smiled crookedly. "Major Armstrong is causing a rebellion to take place in the north," he said. "I'm supposed to be there as well, so no one will suspect me to attack the Fuhrer now."

Ed looked at Mustang strangely. "Didn't you want to accomplish heroic deeds in war and become Fuhrer?"

"You tried to accomplish your objectives, even though you became a dog of the military," Hawkeye responded. "But-"

Mustang raised a hand. "Lieutenant."

Hawkeye obediently fell silent.

"Making your dream real, by taking all evil into yourself. I used to think this was the right way of doing things," Mustang said quietly.

"Even if you fight directly with the Fuhrer now, you won't have justice with you," Ed pointed out. "Even if you defeat him, you'll never be able to stand at the top again. The people won't accept it."

Mustang's eyes darkened. "Even so, I can't forgive that man…"

Saya's face fell. "You want revenge for Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. He must have known about everything that went on in the military."

Saya smiled, a little. "Jeez, I've actually gotten a straight answer out of you for once," she said impishly.

"Are you willing to throw away everything you've worked for, just for that?" Ed asked.

"It's not like I want to. Same goes for you," Mustang said with a slight grin. "You quit being a dog of the military for the sake of your brother, and you spit out all the evil you took into yourself by acting like an adult. We are all trying, like children, to live true to our feelings." Mustang met both of their eyes, meeting blue and gold with black. "Are you going with me?"

Saya smiled. "I go with that guy," she said, jabbing her thumb at Ed. "I can't say that I don't want to go with you, but I'll trust you to stay alive."

"How rare," Mustang said dryly.

Ed looked out the window. "Before I became a soldier, I thought that wars only involved people we didn't know, in places we'd never seen… basically, that they didn't involve us. But, there was someone who was manipulating wars in order to create the Philosopher's Stone. That's why as long as people yearn for the Stone, wars will occur. The Homunculi feed that fire, but they were only created through Human Transmutation. They are nothing more than things created by our feelings and our intelligence, which means that all wars involve us."

"But that is too big a burden," Mustang pointed out. "The things we can do are always right before our eyes."

Ed scowled. "I'll find that person and defeat him… then I will destroy the Philosopher's Stone so no one will remember it…."

Saya closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"The Philosopher's Stone? It was completed then?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang glanced at Ed. "Could it be that-"

"They didn't create the Stone. Our feelings did."

Saya cracked open one eye. "Well, that's a pretty roundabout way of saying that we need going to stop that person so there'll be no more lives lost because of the Stone," she said dryly. That startled a chuckle out of Mustang and Ed.

"But that was your dream, right?" Hawkeye asked. "Taking back everything you lost by using the Stone."

"Even if our dream does come true, nothing will come of it," Ed said.

Mustang looked between Saya and Ed. "Is there something more important than your dreams?"

Saya smiled, though this time, it was sad. "We're not sheltered children anymore, Mustang-san," she said quietly. "We've seen too much of the world to say that there's nothing more important than our dreams."

* * *

The car had stopped so Ed and Saya could leave. They stood on a bridge, the sun setting to their right. 

Mustang stood before his two charges and eyed them for a moment. He began to salute them before he lowered his hand and held out his other for them to shake. Saya grabbed his hand, but didn't shake it. "Mustang-san…" She met his eyes squarely. "Thank you," she said. "For everything. I'll never forget it."

Mustang smiled with genuine warmth before he ruffled her hair in a rare gesture of affection. Saya pouted and made a face, but didn't complain. He then offered his hand to Ed. Ed stared at it for a moment before he raised his own. He didn't shake Mustang's hand either. He gave the older man a light high-five with a grin.

Mustang looked surprised, then nodded in understanding. He looked at the pair of them, something flickering in his eyes, before he nodded. "Farewell."

"Farewell," Ed and Saya chorused. They grinned briefly at each other before, with a last glance at Mustang, they ran down the road together.

Mustang watched them go for a moment, a new idea flickering in his mind. "So he told her then," he murmured with a small smile, before getting back into the car. He spoke to Hawkeye, then the car roared to life, running down the road in the opposite and turning a corner before disappearing.

**Next: Finally finding that person's place, being greeted with a warm welcome from Dante, confronting the Fuhrer... and falling down some stairs.**


	61. A Complete Accident

**Author's Note: I can say if I don't hear lots from people about what happens this chapter, I'll be surprised. 'grins' Something special happens in this chapter that I think many of you have been waiting for for a really long time if you've stuck with me this far, so I can just say I hope it's worth the wait. Be aware, it's not my strong point but I did my best. XD So if you want to find out what I'm rambling on about, read the chapter!**

**Diminia (anon): I'm continuing through the story until after the movie, then a couple people have asked to write sequels for it. It's not quite over yet! 'grabs the TFPOPD and throws it far, far away and it sinks to the bottom of the ocean**

**YourFavouitePlushie: I'll promise you that I'm doing my best. I don't really know how I'll do the next chaper, but I've got a plan...**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: This one's not too long, hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**kyoskitten14: Not quite over yet... I'll admit it's getting close, but yeah, still a little ways to go, thankfully. I think when I write the last chapter, I'm going to be really, really sad...**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: Sorry, I threw the frying pan away. Russel is a moron, but he was acting that way when they last met too. XD**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: I'll say that what you requested is pretty much the highlight of this chapter. Read the chapter if you want to see it!**

**Ifyouloveme2: Falling up stairs... yeah, that happens to me when I don't raise my foot high enough for the next stair. I've wanted to see Saya in the anime... lucky you.**

**prodigy.xx3: If I told you that, it would be a spoiler! You can sit and wait just like everyone else! Hehe, I love being the author. X3**

**JuniperScaymoore: Wow... even I can't get that lazy. XP **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Sixty-One: A Complete Accident

Everything was going normally in the Fuhrer's home. A small boy ran up to his father, recently arrived. "Welcome back, Father!" he said.

"I'm home, Selim," the Fuhrer smiled.

Selim put his hands behind his back shyly, before he looked up at his father expectantly.

The Fuhrer brought out a wrapped box from behind him and smiled. "Here!"

Selim's eyes widened in glee. He looked questioningly at his mother, who nodded, and he set the box on the floor and unwrapped it. A perfect model train was exposed, new, shiny, and with a complete set of tracks. What more could a small boy ask for? "Thank you, Father!"

The Fuhrer smiled. "Congratulations on your tenth birthday, Selim!"

* * *

Al was roughly dropped on the floor of some ornate bedroom. Envy sat on the bed and chuckled. 

"Where is this?" Al demanded.

"That person's place," Envy answered.

"The one making the Homunculi search for the Philosopher's Stone?"

Envy grinned. "Not only that. The one who finds them, brings them together, and raises them."

"He's deceiving you, all the Homunculi who yearn to become human," Al growled. His hands had been tied behind his back, he could do nothing but lay there…

"The one who is deceived is a fool," Envy said blithely.

Al looked up. "You…"

"Oh I know all right. That person only wants the Stone for their own sake. So what? If I can see humans suffering, then that's good enough for me."

Al struggled to his feet and lunged, but Envy easily blocked him with one finger. "Hey, hey, your body's important to us," he chided. "Don't overdo it."

Envy pushed Al back, knocking him to the floor before putting a foot on his head. "For you to become the Philosopher's Stone, how many people do you think Scar killed? Among the soldiers that invaded Lior, 7000 disappeared in a blink," he said evilly.

Al gasped.

Envy tapped his foot on the armor. "They're not dead. They're all in here," he said cruelly. "Oh yeah, the lives of those killed in the Ishbal Conflict were also sealed in Scar's right hand! How many tens of thousands of lives do you think are inside you? Don't use them stupidly!" He kicked off Al's head for extra emphasis before leaving the room.

Al trembled. "I… should have died…" Transmuting their mother, "… back then…" The 5th Laboratory, "… back then…" Kimbley turning him into a bomb, "… back then… Yet, why am I still alive? Nii-san… Saya-san… Father…"

* * *

Ed and Saya peeked through the door of the old church, where Russel and Fletcher were waiting impatiently. 

Fletcher looked up, and his small face brightened. "Edward-san, Saya-san!"

"What took you so long?" Russel grumbled.

"Sorry. Is this the place?" Ed asked.

"Yes, it's here," Fletcher said.

"Can you show us the diary again?" Saya asked.

Fletcher held it out obligingly. Ed skimmed the paper.

"A while ago, Father came to Central to research a method for creating Red Water," Russel said. "Here, he found a place called the 5th Laboratory, and met an alchemist. That man revealed to him that to transmute the red water into the Philosopher's Stone, human lives were essential. He also revealed the entrance to the true laboratory."

Ed folded the paper and gave it back to Fletcher. "The 5th Laboratory wasn't anything more than an entrance to something greater, and in reality, there was a much bigger human research laboratory. This has to be the place we're looking for."

Saya walked towards the altar and inspected it thoroughly. Ed stepped forward. Russel and Fletcher made moves to follow, but he turned and stopped them. "We'll go by ourselves."

"I don't understand," Fletcher said. "Al is in danger, right?"

"It's okay," Ed said with a smile. "He's only a little lost."

"Got it!" Saya clapped her hands together and made the altar melt into the ground, revealing a tunnel.

Ed looked at her. He was about to say that he wanted her to stay here too, possibly the safest place in the world, but she caught what he was thinking. She glared at him, daring him to try it. He decided to save himself the effort.

Saya jumped into the tunnel onto the fifth stair. Ed chose a more conventional way, starting from the very top, when Russel spoke up again. "You guys…"

They turned.

"The reason we let you see this diary wasn't so you could create the Philosopher's Stone," Russel said.

Ed grinned. "I know. I'm not going to create the Philosopher's Stone. Believe me." He started down the stairs, Saya following him. She turned back and waved at them before catching up to Ed.

Russel and Fletcher held themselves back until the pair had disappeared, then ran to the entrance. Saya and Ed had already disappeared from view into the gaping blackness, the only sign that they'd gone were fading footsteps, and that too, soon disappeared. It was as if the tunnel had swallowed them.

Russel struggled with himself for a moment before he leaned it. "Come back… come back alive!" he yelled after them.

* * *

Gluttony walked around the small room in a daze. "Lust…" He sniffed Rose curiously. 

"You can't, Gluttony," Dante chided. Gluttony scurried away as Dante seated herself next to Rose. "How beautiful," she sighed, running a hand over Rose's breasts and face before fingering the lace trim on the dress she wore. "No wonder Ed and Al fell in love with her… his children…" A faint flicker of annoyance appeared on her face as Saya's scowling face appeared in her mind for a moment before she shrugged it off. "She will not be a problem," Dante murmured. "All I have to do is remove her, take over this body, and then…"

Gluttony shook the table. "What happened to Lust?!" he cried pitifully.

"I wonder…" Dante murmured before she stood. "Oh yes! I must prepare a dress! I must receive them with my best appearance."

Envy knocked on the door, but didn't come in. "Someone's coming," he said.

"Oh my. That was fast," Dante smiled.

Envy led her down the hallway into the main room when Wrath burst out of the hallway and tried to get to Dante. "That guy… where is he?! The Philosopher's Stone! Where is he?"

Envy blocked him. "You're annoying," he growled.

"What does this mean?" Dante asked as Wrath continued to yell. "Wasn't he supposed to watch after Edward?"

"Well that's what I told him," Envy said.

"Please! Give me the Philosopher's Stone quickly!" Wrath begged.

Dante smiled. "Wrath. If you don't behave like a good child, I won't turn you into a human."

"I don't have time for that!" Wrath yelled, lunging for her. "Mama… Mama will disappear?"

"Mama?" Dante inquired.

Envy sighed and threw Wrath to the ground. "He's talking about Sloth."

Dante frowned. "Sloth is not your mother. Homunculi don't have mothers."

Wrath lurched to his feet and lunged again, to be blocked by Envy, again. "Revive Mama! Please!!"

"Don't say things as if you were human," Dante snapped.

"Mama will… Mama will… Mama will…!"

Dante sighed. "Envy."

Envy punched Wrath across the room. The child yelled and skidded across the floor, but he still stood and tried to get to Dante. "PLEASE!!"

Envy kicked Wrath into the opposite wall. Wrath yelled, but he still didn't give up. Blue light flared around his right arm, but before the transmutation was complete, Envy stomped on the arm with a cold smile. "What can you do in that condition?" he asked, before proceeding to pound the small child thoroughly.

* * *

There were several flights of stairs to go down, each one opening into a different room. It seemed endless, the stairs stretching forever. 

"How deep underground does this go?" Saya wondered as they approached the bottom of the fourth staircase.

"Who knows," Ed sighed. "Be careful, there's a piece of the stair missing there."

Saya was about to say something else before she suddenly stepped on the missing part of the stair that Ed had just warned her about. She yelled as she lurched forward. Ed tried to dodge, but Saya hit him as she fell, and with much banging and fuss, they came to the bottom of the staircase, both sore and achey with a new collection of bruises.

This would have been just fine, had Saya not landed on top of Ed with a painful thump.

This might have also been fine, but their heads were also forced very close together.

So close, in fact, their lips were pressed against the other's.

There was a frozen moment as they stared at each other, their eyes wide, before Saya hastily stood up and turned to hide the extraordinary blush that had bloomed on her cheeks. It was just as well. Ed slowly stood up, a spectacular display of color on his own face. He coughed lightly into his fist. "We should go."

"Right."

Neither of them said anything at all as they crossed the room. There were huge stone monuments and waterfalls in this room, a dry path cutting straight through to the next entrance. At the entrance to the next stairway, Ed halted. "Saya…"

Saya was still looking away. "Hm?"

Ed turned slowly and put his hands on her shoulders, before drawing her close and awkwardly kissing her cheek. He looked away, his face flaming red. "Erm…"

Saya realized that he was honestly stuck. She gave him a small smile, resting her hand on the back of his neck. This time, it was their lips that met.

Ed paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Saya's arm snaked around his back and squeezed. They clung to each other, both of their senses overloading on the presence of the other.

They had to come up for air. When they disconnected, they both peered into each other's eyes. Ed smiled, then slowly pressed his lips against Saya's again, the kiss of those who had all of time on their side. She kissed him back with the same love and passion that he gave her.

They broke apart again, panting slightly, before Ed smiled. For some reason, he felt no more reason to blush. They both shared the same feelings, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Saya closed her eyes blissfully and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned against her head with a small sigh. "Saya…"

"Don't say anything," Saya said dreamily. "This is enough."

They stood that way for a while, just holding one another silently.

"I'm sorry… We could have had so much more time," Ed said quietly.

"It's okay." Saya leaned her forehead against the side of his neck, feeling his solid warmth against her body. "I'm happy right now." Her eyes opened halfway with a small smile. "Come to think of it, I've never been able to feel your pulse before."

Ed stiffened a little. "Saya… I want you to stay here."

"_No._" Saya's arms tightened around him. "I'm not leaving you."

"What am I going to do if you get hurt?"

"What am _I_ going to do? You ask yourself that, Edward Elric." It was the first time she had ever called him by his full name. "Whatever's waiting for us down there isn't going to be easy to beat. I'll help you, to the very end. You expect me to just sit back and watch while you get to have all the fun?"

"Then you have to promise…" Ed held the nape of her neck, forcing her to look at him. "You have to promise you won't die."

"You do the same, and we've got a deal."

Ed smiled. "Fine."

Hand in hand, they started down the stairs again. But nothing could have prepared them for what awaited them at the bottom of the stairs.

"_According to Father's diary, if you enter this temple, a relic from an ancient religion, go deep underground…"_

Ed shielded his eyes, then suddenly gasped. Saya fell down, her eye's wide.

"… _below Central, you'll find another city. Father estimated from the architectural style that it was close to 400 hundred years old. There is a legend that, back then, where Central stands today, there was a city that disappeared in one night. Father performed experiments related to the very nature of alchemy. 'Was the whole town deceived and hidden deep underground?' That's what he thought."_

There was not a living soul. It was completely still, the air itself not moving at all. It was deathly silent.

Ed shook. "Using all the people in this city as a sacrifice for the Philosopher's Stone… to deceive other people and hide the disappearance of the population… making the city itself disappear… is there anyone capable of coming up with such a plan?!" He stepped forward. "Is there anyone here?!" he yelled.

Nothing but his own echoes answered him.

His face twisted. "You're here, aren't you?! You knew about this, you knew about everything, didn't you?! HEY, OLD MAN!!!"

Saya stood and grabbed Ed's shoulder, waking him up. He shook his head and scowled. "Let's go," he growled. "They're here somewhere."

* * *

Archer cackled as he shot at Izumi, who was shielded from behind a wall she had transmuted. "This is so fun! No wonder Edward Elric and Hanabi Saya had automail." 

Izumi scowled and pocked her head out from behind the wall. "Is a bastard like you really a soldier?" she snapped. "Then you don't know about the Fuhrer's true identity?"

"It's not too late. Become one of my subordinates."

Archer had no idea what he had just asked. Izumi got a stress mark on her head and raised one fist threateningly. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"North, West, South… we are ready to wage war with all of them. The country is heading towards an era of unity."

Izumi scowled. "I'm not interested."

"Then… die!" Archer moved in a flash, ducking next to Izumi's wall and pointing a gun at her. Izumi quickly clapped her hands together, but during her transmutation, her body suffered another attack. Blood flowed from her mouth onto the floor as Archer shot at the feeble wall that stood between her and death. As it was, a bullet caught her in the shoulder, and she fell.

Archer loomed over her and pointed his gun of an arm towards her head. "Your students will join you soon," he said, but he suddenly found himself under a rain of gunfire.

Soldiers streamed into the room, led by Ross and Bloch.

"Bastards… what are you doing against a superior officer?!" Archer roared.

There was no explaination offered save the steady gunfire.

Ross and Bloch quickly picked up Izumi and carried her out of the room.

"Ed… Al… Saya…" Izumi whispered.

Ross smiled encouragingly. "Right now, he must be at the place described in the diary," she said, seating the older woman on a couch.

Izumi sighed, knowing that all three of them had gone somewhere where she wasn't able to follow and beat the hell out of them… not in the good sense. She looked at the soldiers who were on their side. "All of them believed us? Those children…"

Ross smiled sadly. "Believing children and protecting them is the duty of adults. A wise man once told me this."

* * *

Ed and Saya walked on the outer edge of the city, when Saya suddenly stopped. "Ed, do you hear that?" 

Ed paused, and sure enough, he heard it. A faint strain of music… coming from a building about fifty yards in front of them.

It didn't take long for them to get to the front doors. Ed paused. "Saya-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ed looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Five minutes. Please."

Saya gave an exasperated sigh and through up her hands theatrically. "Only because you said please," she relented, leaning against the wall and pouting. "Five minutes only."

Ed knew he shouldn't feel relieved, but he did. He smiled and kissed her forehead before he laid a hand on the door.

"Ed?"

"What?"

Saya looked away. "Be careful."

Ed smiled. "Yeah." Then he pushed open the door and walked into the hall, making sure to close the door behind him.

Whatever he had been expecting to see, it wasn't this grand ballroom, softly lit by a crystal chandelier. It was impossible to tell where the music was coming from, but this felt almost surreal… almost like a dream…

A woman suddenly appeared, beautiful in a white ballgown. She danced and twirled to the music, her feet perfectly in rhythm with the music.

Ed blinked, surfacing from the hypnotic spell of the music a little. "Rose?"

Rose turned, her eyes strangely blank. "Ed?" A blissful smile spread over her face. "You finally came!"

She suddenly swooped over to Ed and held him, sweeping him up in her dance. Ed tried to get away, but she held him firmly.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, still squirming uncomfortably and trying to pull out of her grasp.

Rose pressed her cheek to his. "I've been waiting Ed, forever. Forever… Ed, I-"

Ed roughly pushed Rose away, freeing himself.

Suddenly a baby's wail broke the tension. Lyra appeared in a purple ballgown, holding the wailing infant. Rose gasped. "My baby!"

She took her baby from Lyra and cuddled him. "My baby," she crooned.

"You should have continued to dance with her, Ed," Lyra reproved. "After she ran away and came into hiding here, she waited for you for such a long time. And when you finally do come, you push her away. You're despicable."

Ed sighed, then faced Lyra. "Lyra, you're the one who brought Rose here?"

"This is a town only old alchemists know of," Lyra said quietly. "That's what Dante-sensei told me anyways."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I still haven't heard… why Dante was killed."

"She was killed by the Homunculus called Greed. Didn't I tell you?"

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"The alchemy array left behind in Dante's mansion was something to block the Homunculi's moves. There, I also found the bones of who was once, Greed. Greed couldn't possibly have made a move against Dante."

Lyra looked amused. "Is that so? But she was killed. That's for sure."

"If the body was only used as a shell for the soul…"

"What are you trying to say?"

Ed's face darkened. "What if the power of the Philosopher's Stone was used to switch from one body to another… it would make a human capable for living for hundreds of years. Back then, you made it look like you died and took over Lyra's body!"

Lyra's face was desperate. "Ed, stop this! I am-"

Ed didn't give her a chance to finish. He clapped his hands together and transmuted a spear, before he threw it at Lyra.

Lyra clapped her hands together and made the spear turn to dust before it hit her. Her eyes were cold, all play-acting over. "That was close."

"When did you see the Gate, Lyra?" Ed asked. "You did a transmutation without a circle… that itself is the answer, Dante!!"

Dante smiled coldly. "When did you find out, Edward Elric?"

Ed scowled. "So it was true…"

"I've grown quite fond of this body, I'll have you know."

"Then which body is this?"

Dante chuckled. "I don't know, but it's not even the tenth. After all, I had to use the Philosopher's Stone during that time."

Ed's face darkened. "You destroyed this city's inhabitants and created the Stone?"

"I'll have you know, I wasn't the one who created it."

"… Hohenheim of Light," Ed growled.

Dante smiled. "You mustn't speak your father's name with so much hatred," she chided.

"Did my father live on like that too? For what purpose?!"

"Because we are worth it."

"You use sneaky moves to make the Stone, and use it only so you can live on!" Ed snarled. "Can this be forgiven?!"

"Humans can't handle the Philosopher's Stone."

"Therefore when those who complete the Stone are destroyed, only the mere legend remains. Those who approach the Stone will die."

Dante smiled. "Yes. That way, humans won't get close to the Philosopher's Stone. And for those who do, we confiscate it in the nick of time and use it with care. After all, if we left something so powerful as the Philosopher's Stone in human hands, who knows what they would do with it? I'm doing this so foolish humans won't destroy themselves. You could say I'm living on to protect the world."

"Don't kid yourself! You, too, are human!" Ed yelled.

Dante's gaze was cold. "I am no longer human."

The tension was rising like a spike when Gluttony suddenly burst into the room, calling for Lust. Ed tensed, but Gluttony didn't even notice him.

Dante sighed and touched Rose's cheek. "What a shame. I was looking forward to entering this body and having Hohenheim's son love me."

Ed bristled, but held his tongue against what he wanted to shout. Instead he scowled and said, "So this time it's Rose's body?"

Dante smiled. "Yes. I've also attained the Philosopher's Stone again."

Ed's eyes widened. "Al… where is Al?!"

Dante only smiled infuriatingly.

At that moment, the main doors exploded with a terrific bang, shaking the whole building on its foundations. Ed put his face in one hand and groaned as Dante jumped. Rose, still in her drugged state, didn't respond at all. Saya appeared out of the resulting dust cloud and placed a fist on one hip, looking the spirit of mischief. "What'd I miss?" she asked.

**Next: The other side of the Gate.**


	62. Death

**Author's Note****: Sorry this chapter took so long… but it's much longer and the ending was really difficult to write… Enjoy, I guess… Oh, I need suggestions for which anime I can push Saya into next. I was thinking Shaman King, maybe...**

**demonic-shinigamikitsune: Heh... I tried my best to do that in this chapter. I hope it makes some shred of sense.**

**kyoskitten14: Thanks! I was really stressed about that part because fluff really isn't my strong point.**

**YourFavouitePlushie: Well, Saya isn't going to live in just this anime you know, I'm going to push her on the poor unsuspecting characters of another one... as soon as I figure out which one that's going to be...**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: I'm putting the movie in too, so it's not quite going to end in the next chapter. **

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: I'm not sure I like that particular equation... I think the whole thing equals a bomb shelter for me. Yeah, I've noticed, but Rose disappears with the baby too...**

**JuniperScaymoore: Meh, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Oh gosh it was so hard to write the end of this...**

**ifyouloveme2: XD Oh believe me, I plan to tweak the movie somewhat... anything with Saya has to be tweaked and pinched certain ways, after all.**

**Diminia: 'steals the RLOID and makes it go high into the sky, whistling as it explodes' Ooh, pretty, it looks like one of Saya's fireworks!**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I can't change everything you know... like Hughes dying and Nina and maybe even Scar...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Sixty-Two: Death

Lyra narrowed her eyes. "You…"

Saya gave her a thumbs-up and stuck her tongue out. "Ha. So it really was you, Dante."

Ed raised an eyebrow at her. Saya shrugged. "Eavesdropping is a good skill to know."

Dante scowled and clapped her hands together. A great stone dragon leaped out of the stone and lunged for her. Saya nimbly jumped on it and ran along its length, transmuting a spear out of the dragon. Jumping into the air, she slashed at Dante with a yell. Dante got out of the way only just in time, but as it was, the front of her dress was ripped.

Saya stared at the rotted flesh that had been hidden by the dress before she sighed. "Well, it's to be expected I guess," she said with a grimace. "Take this doctor's advice: Doing something as stupid as replanting your soul again and again isn't going to work."

Ed came to stand next to Saya, his eyes dark. "That won't keep working because it goes against Equivalent Trade."

Dante swiftly mended her dress. "Equivalent trade? You still believe that theory taught to children?"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Of course. It's alchemy's- no, it's this world's rule! Didn't you say it too?"

Dante laughed. "That's only something children would say. 'Set things equal… that's unfair…' But you see, there's no such thing as Equivalent Trade."

"That can't be!"

"'To gain something, you must pay a price,'" Saya added, her face hard as stone.

"But isn't it weird?" Dante looked at the chandelier. "Even if you pay the same price, you won't always get the same thing."

Both Ed and Saya gasped.

"For example, take the State Alchemist examination. To pass it, how many people spend time studying for it? How many people put their best effort into it? And yet… how many people pass? To begin with, even if you study alchemy in the same way, huge differences in ability will be born."

Saya scowled.

Dante smiled at their frustration. "And also… people's lives do not have the same value."

"What?!" Saya yelled. "Why you-"

Pressing her hands together, Dante brought the dragon back to life. It snatched the baby from Rose's arms and held it in its mouth, huge jaws ready to bite.

The baby wailed.

"With the way things are, the baby will die."

"STOP IT!!" Saya roared.

"It really is easy to kill him. Then was the child only born to die? He is trying his best to live, and he is paying the price. Yet the only thing he will gain is… death. On the other hand, there are those that kill others, yet they live. It doesn't matter how hard you try to live, at the time of your death, you will die. If you compare this to those who are blessed with wealth and authority, who spend their life happily, isn't that unfair? The world is truly cruel. Yet, at the same time, you could say why it's beautiful."

"CUT YOUR DAMN SOPHISTRY!" Saya couldn't take it anymore. She clapped her hands and made the dragon disappear in a cloud of dust, catching the falling baby gently in her arms.

"My baby!" Rose whispered, coming forward. Saya handed the small being to Rose, and she cuddled it gently. "My baby…"

"What you call Equivalent Trade is merely an excuse for the weak to console themselves," Dante snapped. "If they pay a price, they will become happier."

"You don't need to use a baby for an example!" Saya hissed.

Ed glanced towards the baby… then suddenly, he found himself being pulled forwards…

When Saya looked back, Ed was gone. Disappeared into thin air. She stared for a moment in disbelief, considering her options. There weren't many. She chose the simplest one, which was to scream as loudly as she could. "ED!!!"

Gunshots rang out. Armstrong and Havoc (his disguise now discarded) waited as Falman listened for the news in Central. Falman looked up. "It seems something has happened at Central Headquarters, but I'm not sure of the details because of the uproar."

"Don't worry. We're surrounded by soldiers gathered by Major General Hakuro to crush us," Armstrong said. "We can hold well enough.

Don't worry… right.

Falman and Havoc grinned. "If the Colonel manages to carry out his wishes, that will be enough," Falman said.

Havoc looked at the ground. "Now that I think about it, we're also hopeless fools. We know very little about what the Colonel's planning."

Everyone grinned, then Fury ran into their presence. "Major!" he yelled. "Reinforcements."

Armstrong rumbled and stood, but Havoc caught his sleeve. "I'll go," he said, the cigarette jumping in his mouth. "I haven't been a decent impression of the Colonel anyways."

The tanks of the reinforcement squad steadily rolled up the hill. Havoc took a large machine gun, braced it against his shoulder, then went all out.

Ed woke groggily. He was in a strange room, pictures on the walls like he had never seen. "What… is going on?" he groaned. "My eyes…" He reached up with one hand to rub them, then he stared at it.

His right hand was flesh.

"What the hell?!" There was a mirror on top of a dressing table. He ran over to it. He was dressed in a green vest, and a white polo rolled up to his elbows, but that wasn't everything. His face was different… no braid, his eyes were a darker shade, his hair was more spiky… "Who… is that…"

Suddenly a harsh alarm sounded. Ed jumped. "What?!"

The last person he was expecting to see barged into the room. "Edward, what are you doing?! It's an air raid!" Hohenheim grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house. There was a cobblestone street, dimly lit by a huge fire, and people were screaming, trying to get away. Hohenheim pulled Ed out onto the street. "Hurry!"

Ed yanked out of his father's grasp. "Wait a second! Pops, why are you here?! What is this place?!"

Hohenheim stared at him. "'Pops'? Edward, what are you saying?"

"Didn't you go to Dante's place?!" Ed demanded. "What the hell is this place?! What happened to me?! These hands, this face-"

He was cut off by Hohenheim grabbing his face and inspecting him closely. Hohenheim narrowed his eyes. "You're my son, Edward!"

"Of course I am!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Isn't that my line?!"

An explosion shook the ground beneath them. Hohenheim grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him into a run. "Let's go! They're coming!"

Ed ran behind his father. "Who?"

"Zeppelins!"

"Zeppelins?" The word tasted strange on his tongue, until another explosion occurred not fifty yards from them. Ed whirled, and gasped. There were huge balloons, blimps, in the sky. _They were flying, and they were floating in the sky!!_

Ed had time to glance at both sides of the street as they ran. Posters were lining the walls, portraying a bearded man pointing directly at him and proclaiming "Britain needs YOU!"

"What is it, this city?" Ed muttered, before another voice sounded in his head. It felt like his brain was splitting in two, suddenly faced with the enormous task of housing two consciousnesses.

_Who…?_

Even in his pain, a realization struck him, the knowledge hitting him like a physical blow.

_Who are you?_

Ed stared at his hands in horror. _Because they weren't his_. "This… isn't my body…"

Hohenheim seized his son, then dragged him to a safe place as the pain in Ed's head faded. Groaning, Ed looked up in time to see airplanes for the first time, flying and soaring high in the sky. He stared in wonder. "Machines… capable of flying through the sky so freely…"

"In this world, it seems technology was based on machines instead of alchemy," Hohenheim explained. "That's why there are machines we can't comprehend."

"This 'world'?!"

Hohenheim smiled at his son. "Haven't your realized? This is the other side of the Gate."

In the Fuhrer's house, Selim quietly played with his new train as his father read a book nearby. The Fuhrer looked up to see his son staring at him for a moment. "Is there something wrong?"

Selim quickly looked away. "No."

"Was there something else you wanted?" the Fuhrer asked, kneeling down and touching his son on the shoulder. He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mom."

Selim looked away. "I'm sorry… I saw it…"

The Fuhrer sighed, before he took his little son by the hand and led him to the library, where a small safe stood on one of the shelves.

"Father's treasure?"

The Fuhrer placed a small golden key into his son's hand. "I wanted to give it to you after you had grown a little older."

"Really?"

The Fuhrer smiled. "Until then, I'll leave this in your care. I'm trusting you with my life, so take care of it the best you can!"

Selim saluted, delighted. "Yes sir, your Excellency, the Fuhrer!"

Suddenly there was a soft yell in the hallway. The Fuhrer quickly looked into the hall. "What's wrong?" he asked his terrified wife.

"The people outside," she stammered. "They… They've come here for questioning…"

The Fuhrer opened the front door to face Hawkeye, who saluted. "It's good to see you well, Fuhrer."

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, wasn't it?"

"It is an honor to be remembered by you, sir."

Soldiers' feet pounded the driveway. "They're at the door!" someone yelled. "Hurry!"

In their absence, Mustang's shadowy figure went unnoticed as he jumped over the wall.

Archer was rampaging through Central, killing all who opposed him without a second thought and cackling madly all the while.

Three soldiers attacked and jumped on him, but he simply knocked them all off with a wave of his arm before he shot them to death.

A grenade rolled to his feet. Even with his new enhanced reflex system, he couldn't dodge it completely. It exploded, engulfing him in a cloud of smoke.

Ross watched grimly from around a corner. "Let's go," she told Izumi.

Izumi met the younger woman's eyes. "Where to?"

Ross' eyes were dark. "Our comrades all plan to surrender together."

Izumi nodded in understanding.

Before they could, a soldier ran through the hall. "Emergency!" he roared. "There's an emergency!"

A metal hand suddenly shot out of the smoke cloud and grabbed the unsuspecting man. (Yeah, yeah, kill the messenger…) "What is it?" Archer demanded, hoisting the man into the air by his neck.

The man choked. "A report… just arrived from… the Fuhrer's house…"

That was all Archer needed to hear. Archer dropped the man where he lay on a trembling heap on the floor. A steady flow of blood came from a cut over his eye, something that Saya would have diagnosed as a concussion. It did nothing to help Archer's sanity… what was left of it, anyways. Archer lurched forward towards the exit. "Your Excellency, the Fuhrer… I'm on my way."

Hohenheim looked back towards the burning city. "This world is filled with death. They used gas to kill countless numbers of people, and in the near future, even more people will die. You've seen it too, haven't you?"

Ed gasped as an image flooded his mind, one he had seen in the Gate… a large mushroom cloud…

"All those lives from the past, present, and future, become the source of alchemy," Hohenheim said.

"The source of alchemy… what are you talking about?" Ed demanded. "Isn't alchemy-"

"Equivalent Trade?" Hohenheim finished. "To return a broken radio to what it once was, not only do you need the same mass, but the energy to do so. By ignoring this, alchemy doesn't follow Equivalent Trade."

Ed looked at the ground, his eyes dark. "The lives dying in this world cross the Gate… and provide energy for our transmutations?" A horrible thought struck him. Saya… all the transmutations she had done to heal people…

Hohenheim put a hand on his chest. "All of us have a small Gate inside of us. Alchemists open the Gate and connect to this world, to convert lives from here into energy."

"So you really WERE with that woman!" Ed flared suddenly. "'There's no Equivalent Trade'? You two say the same thing…"

Hohenheim's face fell. "So you've met Dante…"

"I also saw the love letter you sent 400 years ago! You both extended your lives by switching bodies over and over again! Isn't that right?!"

When Hohenheim didn't answer, Ed glared at his father. "Why… did you marry Mom? Did you want to play around and have a child with some normal person?"

Hohenheim smiled slightly. "Because I loved her… I loved Trisha. It was then I knew love for the first time."

Ed stiffened. "Don't mess with me! Then why did you le-"

Hohenheim pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, showing what lay underneath. Ed gasped, the words dying in his throat as the sight met his eyes. "Because I didn't want to show you all this rotting body," his father said simply. Then he changed the subject. "Dante couldn't create the Philosopher's Stone with her own power. That's why I've been hiding, but I knew she had her eyes on you."

"Did she send you into the Gate too?" Ed asked.

"Dante separated my mind, body, and soul inside the Gate. I think I've been wandering for quite some time, but I managed to make it somehow."

Ed looked at his right hand, which was not his. "This body…"

"The difference in this world is that alchemy wasn't developed. Other than that, it is quite similar. That is why there is a child that looks like you," Hohenheim explained. "Perhaps, somewhere, there is a child that looks like Al, and one who looks like the girl you were with… Saya, was it?"

Ed blushed slightly, but kept talking. "So, you were living at this child's side?"

Hohenheim looked away. "Your soul and mind… must have been attracted into this Edward's body. Your body is still inside the Gate."

Two men suddenly ran up to Hohenheim. One of them saluted and whispered into his ear, "General Churchill wishes to speak with you."

They led Hohenheim away. Edward followed them. "Wait!"

Hohenheim turned before entering the car. "Open the Gate within you and find your body inside it."

"You too, come back!" Ed ordered.

Hohenheim smiled a little. "I can't. My body has already crossed the Gate, so I cannot use alchemy in this world… but it's not too late for you."

"I'll do something about it!" Ed said, though he knew it was useless.

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "I will die here, in this body… in this shape and form that Trisha loved." He sat in the car. "It's a relief to know that Equivalent Trade isn't true. You don't always need to pay a price to gain something. When a parent loves his children, there is no price nor reward."

Ed clenched his teeth and looked at the ground. The car drove off. Ed went the other direction, hands stuffed into his pockets.

_"Even so… if I work hard, what will I gain? Would anyone gain the same price by giving the same effort? By paying a price, would anyone receive equal happiness? I want to believe in Equivalent Trade."_

_"Reality is-"_

_"I know reality isn't like that. So even if you call it a theory for children, being childish is fine with me. I don't want to believe it's possible to pay a price and not receive anything…"_

There was a large boom that shook the air. Ed thought it sounded like an explosion…

"A zeppelin is falling," the driver of Hohenheim's car informed him. "Brace yourself…"

The zeppelin crashed, blossoms of fire and smoke spitting into the air. Hohenheim got out of the car and looked down the road in horror.

Underneath the burning wreckage, Ed knew his back was broken. A beam had fallen on it heavily. He tried to breathe, but the fire was eating all the oxygen… With an enormous effort, he brought his hands together and tried to do as his father instructed…

The wreckage fell and collapsed.

"Brigadier General Mustang?" the Fuhrer asked.

"He was waging war in the North!" one of Hawkeye's guard's argued.

"It is a ruse," Hawkeye insisted. "He was aiming for the Fuhrer's life, and stayed in Central."

At this moment, a faint noise came from the wine cellar downstairs. Selim clutched his mother's skirts in fright.

The Fuhrer raised his hand. "Was it a mouse? It's an old house after all," he wondered blithely. "But just to be sure, I'll go see." He looked at the chief of security of his home. "I entrust my family to you."

"But Fuhrer-"

"The whole day, while I'm at Headquarters, I think about my family, who are more important than life to me," the Fuhrer said, ruffling his son's hair fondly. Then he drew his sword and descended the stairs. Upon entering the wine cellar, the door closed of its own accord behind him. For a moment, there was only darkness, except for a faint light coming from the transmutation circle on the door, melting the seams and sealing it shut.

The lights came on. Mustang leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. "I knew you would come alone."

"Is this the first time you have betrayed my trust?" the Fuhrer asked, not even turning around. It's not like he didn't know who it was.

"You're the one who betrayed others in the first place," Mustang snapped.

The Fuhrer turned, raising his eyepatch. "Are you referring to the fact that I am a Homunculus?" he asked, revealing the tattoo of Ouroboros on his eye.

Mustang flinched, but quickly recovered. "Whether you're human or not doesn't really matter," he said.

"Then aren't things fine the way they are?" the Fuhrer asked. "Ever since I became Fuhrer, during those numerous wars, destroying races, I continued this country's expansion."

"But that was all for the Philosopher's Stone!" Mustang accused. "People pushed into despair by war start searching for the Stone."

"People are foolish."

"Aren't you the one having those 'foolish people' create the Stone?!"

"'To make sure you don't lead yourselves to ruin by using the Stone, we protect you by taking it from you. Therefore, we are God's apostles,'" the Fuhrer quoted. (Two guesses for guessing who.)

Mustang's face darkened. "There's no such thing as God!"

"That may be true." Then the Fuhrer's face also darkened. "However, there are devils. You alchemists!"

Mustang got ready to snap, but the Fuhrer suddenly swept his sword by in a blinding arc. Mustang suddenly gasped.

The Fuhrer smiled. "When the air flow is split into two, the flame won't ignite when you release it," he said. "That is something that you, the wonderful Flame Alchemist, must have realized." He slashed at Mustang. Mustang barely dodged, and as it was, it sliced his arm. A shallow cut, but still…

The Fuhrer smiled and tried a few lazy passes… 'lazy passes' translating to almost effortlessly attacking Mustang with superhuman speed. "I can see the flow of air," he said. "Hence, I observed the air flow was split in two."

Mustang finally succeeded in snapping. The flames engulfed the Fuhrer and the wine bottles behind him, and there was an explosion that shook the house on its foundations.

When the smoke cleared, the Fuhrer stood there, completely unharmed. He smiled and took his stance, raising his sword. Mustang stared in disbelief, then scowled darkly. This wasn't going to be easy.

Envy brought Al out, then spotted the stark-frozen Saya as Gluttony still whimpered, "Lust… Lust…"

He looked from Gluttony to Saya, a little confused.

"She's a little shocked," Dante explained. "I've sent Edward Elric through the Gate."

"What?!" Envy stared at Dante in shock before sighing. "Shit… oh well."

The short conversation seemed to have broken Saya out of her daze. She shook her head a little before she seized Dante in a death grip, shaking the other woman back and forth madly. "Where is he?! What did you do?!"

Dante just smiled maddeningly. "Oh my. It sounds as if you were in love with him."

Saya slapped Dante with all her might, her eyes cold. "What the hell is up with the past tense?" she whispered softly. She was past caring about embarrassment. "I still love him. And you're going to bring him back, right now."

"I've separated the union of his mind, body, and soul. It's as if he were dead."

Anger flared in Saya's eyes like cold blue fire. "What did you say?"

Dante smiled. "Well what do you expect me to do now? Try Human Transmutation? I could bring some vision of him b-"

"Don't fuck with me!" Saya threw Dante down in disgust. "That's the _last_ thing I want… Al!"

Al looked up. "Saya-san… Where is Nii-san?"

Saya forced a smile through her teeth. "It's okay," she said cheerfully. "He's only a little lost."

Both of them knew.

Saya's face twisted, and she charged. "GIVE AL BACK!"

Envy dropped Al onto a waiting transmutation circle before blocking Saya. He grinned evilly. "Dear me, it seems like you're looking for a fight."

"Damn right I am!!" Saya used Envy's arms holding her up, raising both feet and kicking him in the stomach. He gasped and fell, but Saya was on top of him in another instant. "I know you won't go down that easily!" she yelled, raising her fist…

Gluttony suddenly burst into the pair of them, completely by accident. He had been swaying and lurching around, his eyes miserable. "Lust… Lust… what happened to Lust? Lust…"

Envy took advantage of this to spin, kicking Saya into the wall. She yelled as the force of the kick used her to create a deep crater in the stone, and she fell to the floor, barely conscious.

"Saya-san!" Al yelled.

Envy spat on the floor in disgust before he turned to Gluttony. "Eat him!" he said, pointing at Al. "Inside you, he'll become a perfect Stone!"

Gluttony didn't even hear him. "Lust… Lust…"

Dante bent down to Gluttony's height and put a hand on his head. "I'm sorry," she said gently. "It's so sudden…"

"Lust…"

Gluttony couldn't say anything more because Dante had seized his tongue, yanking it out of his mouth. The tattoo of Ouroboros glowed blue, then vanished completely. Dante released the tongue.

Envy looked down curiously. "Gluttony?"

Gluttony suddenly looked up, drooling at the mouth.

"Be careful," Dante warned. "There's nothing left in him but gluttony… after all, Homunculi don't need minds." Then she looked at Rose. "Very soon, you shall become me," she crooned, activating the transmutation circle.

Suddenly, Wrath burst into the hall, screaming. "The Philosopher's Stone! Let me have it!"

Envy grabbed the smaller child with a dark scowl.

"Don't let him use alchemy," Dante snapped. "If transmutations happen too near the Philosopher's Stone at this point…"

"You… idiot!" Envy growled.

"Make… make my Mama come back to life!" Wrath screamed.

Dante lifted the baby out of Rose's hands and into the air.

The Gate, the one thing he feared above all else, suddenly loomed before Wrath. Envy let go of him and jumped out of the way as it started to open. Wrath screamed and tried to run away, but those arms had already grabbed him.

Dante shook her head with regret. "What a bad child. Now, the Philosopher's Stone is being activated to its greatest power, but if he uses alchemy, the transmutation would start on its own."

The arms came away, pulling off Wrath's right arm and left leg. It closed with a bang. He lay on the floor, moaning with pain. Dante sighed. "And I let him live because I thought I still might have some use for him…"

"The Gate…" Envy backed away slowly, pointing. "The Gate… isn't disappearing!"

At this, Saya stirred and looked up. Indeed, the Gate was still there… and it was opening again. She could tell though, it wasn't opening of its own will… hope flared in her chest. "You idiot, don't make me worry like that," she sighed, forcing herself to stand up.

Ed pushed through the Gate with a yell before he suddenly found himself out and fell on the floor.

Envy stepped back with surprise. "Ed!"

Al looked up. "Nii-san!"

Ed looked up blearily. "Al?" Then he saw his right hand, and his spirits crashed. "It's back… I see, so back there… that boy died… Did I use yet another life from there?"

Saya lurched over to him before she fell to one knee and bent her head to help him up. "Idiot," she murmured.

"Is this not extraordinary, Edward-kun?" boomed a voice.

Both of them looked up. Saya's face twisted, but Ed just blinked. "Dr. Marco? Why are you here?"

Then Envy changed again, and Ed understood.

Hughes looked up. "You must know where the old geezer is now, Ed. Weren't you the one who entrusted Dr. Marco to the Fuhrer? He couldn't be safe," he said. Saya shivered at the familiar voice saying such things. Hughes pointed at Gluttony. "It's been a while since he went into his stomach."

That confirmed what had happened to Dr. Marco. Ed gasped.

Hughes wasn't done. "It's as if you killed him yourself. And… me as well!" He suddenly threw knives at the pair of them. They barely dodged, but one grazed the flesh part of Saya's shoulder.

Ed grabbed her. "What's wrong with you? You're not usually-" Then he stopped. Envy and Saya, both in the same room for more than a minute. Two and two make four.

"It must be hard on you both, dealing with a face you know!" Hughes cackled, before charging. "Even if you know it's not the real person!" He slashed at Ed, kicking Saya to one side in the exact same spot he'd kicked her before. Saya gasped and fell.

Ed seized the opportunity and grabbed Hughes in a stranglehold. "Is that all?" he demanded coldly. "Is that the limit to your power? Then, I can defeat you! I've killed Homunculi… even the one that had my mother's face, I killed it!"

"That's right," Sloth said, turning to face Ed. "Go ahead and kill me."

Ed gasped and stumbled backwards. Envy transformed back into himself and grinned. "See? It _is_ hard."

Ed scowled and clapped his hands together…

"Stop this at once, Edward," Dante snapped.

"I don't have to take orders from you!"

Envy brushed himself off. "Well, it's not really like I mind, but don't you care about what happens to him?" he asked, indicating Al with a jerk of his head.

"The Philosopher's Stone has been activated," Dante said. "If transmutations occur it, you know…"

"What will happen, right?" Envy asked, suddenly bringing his face close to Ed's, before his fist followed.

Ed choked and tried to fight back, but he couldn't… land… a… single… hit…

Saya tried to get up, but Ed yelled, "Don't! I'll take care of him, you stay there!"

"It's impossible for you!" Envy sang, flipping into the air. "Because I'm stronger than you!"

Unfortunately for Envy, he had picked a bad spot to land… between Saya and Wrath. They both lunged for his legs and latched on. Envy's face twisted. "Why you…"

Saya added more venom to her actions by biting his ankle so hard, she drew blood. Envy yelled, but Ed suddenly crashed into him. They tussled on the floor before Ed came out on top, punching Envy in the face for all he was worth.

"Stop this, Edward!" Sloth cried. Ed punched the face.

"Ed," Hughes said. Ed dealt him a vicious backhand.

"Fullmetal, do you really plan on killing me?" Mustang asked.

Ed paused for a moment before an evil grin split his face in two. "That's the EASIEST face to punch!" he yelled, before punching it extra hard. He continued to pummel Envy. "Show me your true face! You only borrow other people's appearances, and manipulate their hearts!"

"You want to see it? Then I'll show it to you!" Envy roared as Ed raised his fist again.

There was a flash of white light, then Ed's fist froze right where it was. A golden-haired young man lay there, so familiar, yet so alien…

"What's wrong? You wanted to see it, didn't you?" Envy asked.

Ed's fist shook. "Father…?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Dante smiled. "Envy was Hohenheim's first Homunculus. We had borne our first child, but he died of mercury poisoning. He tried to bring him back to life… and failed."

Ed was shaking violently. This was why Hohenheim cared so much about him and Al… this was why he had tried to protect them…

"And then he abandoned me. Now you can understand… why I hate him."

Saya instinctively got up, not giving herself time to think about the pain, she stood and lunged…

But it was too late. Envy had transformed his arm into a spike and ran Ed through… straight through.

Ed gasped a few times before Envy dislodged his arm and threw him into the floor.

Saya stood there, swaying, as blood gushed out of Ed's back and pooled around him. "No…" she whispered. "No…"

Al stared. "Nii-san…"

Rose seemed to wake up a little. "Ed…" she whispered.

Saya lurched towards Ed and knelt by his head. Envy let her. It wasn't like there was anything she could do, as good a doctor she might be. Saya almost clapped her hands together, but she remembered Al at the last moment, and her hands froze. She bent her head, gently lifting Ed's head out of his own blood onto her lap, disregarding the blood that was staining her gloves and pants. She rocked back and forth, slowly. Her face was dead white, and there was no emotion on it.

"Ed… you're just faking right?" she asked quietly. "C'mon Ed, this isn't the time for jokes. Wake up, please… just wake up and talk to me, please! I'm saying 'please', damn you! I don't know where you're going, so I can't follow you this time, don't do this to me… What are you doing, you moronic chibi?! Get up!"

Ed didn't heed her directions.

"You've got to be kidding me… this happened… again…" Saya bent over Ed's blank eyes, tears forming in her own. The crushing feeling beyond words, this was familiar, she had felt it before… now again… again…

Ed… he had been there every step of the way, butting heads with her, yelling, arguing, fighting… then those moments of tenderness and love. His way of viewing the world, beating up anyone who called him short, his overly large ego, his single-minded obsessiveness, his kiss… He couldn't just disappear, after all that, four years wasn't a small time, he couldn't just leave just like that, he couldn't have placed such a light importance on their time together, the three of them traveling and laughing and crying and fighting and beating each other up and remembering and making memories…

"Please Ed," she begged, tears streaming from her eyes in earnest now. "Don't leave me alone again… you promised…"

**Next: Al and Saya's stand against the flow of life.**


	63. A Whole New World

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait!!! T.T I made it really long to try and compensate a little…**

**YourFavouitePlushie: Hm, well, you can see if your guess was right! I hope the chapter was worth the wait!**

**ifyouloveme2: I hated it when Ed died. I cried, except my family didn't know I was watching, so they were all like 'what's wrong?' and I wanted to go like 'SHUT UP'!!**

**Mr. Thumbsup: You won't be on the end of your seat for much longer. I hope it's a satistfying enough ending to the series, but as I said, it's not over yet. I'm doing the movie too.**

**JuniperScaymoore: . It's always nice to be appreciated. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much!**

**Diminia (anon): 'the undodgeable laser beam passes right through me' HAHA! It was a hologram! A ho-lo-gram! You don't know where the real me is! Well, enjoy the chappie anyways.**

**kyyrin allorma part faerie: YOU'RE the anger management faerie?! YOU'RE the one who needs anger management!! Really lady...**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: I want Envy to die! Maybe I'll make him die. That's a very, very, very, very, VERY appealing idea to me.**

**kyoskitten14: Meh, I didn't like the last chapter title very much either, but this one is more humorous, I think. Nice way to round of the series, I guess. **

**Princesa de la Luna: I'm happy! It was nice of you to review again! I hope this chapter makes you happy!**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: I hope this chapter's worth the wait... I worked really hard on it. **

**Celina Quiros (anon): Well, I'm going to put the movie in here... still debating what I'm going to do with it, but I'll make it as good as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Sixy-Three: A Whole New World

Al stared as tears flowed out of Saya's eyes. "Nii-san…"

Envy stood, eyeing Saya distastefully. "Humans are truly pathetic."

Al tried to move, but the transmutation circle bound him to the floor. "No… No, Nii-san can't die!"

Wrath stared. "He's… dead?"

Envy smiled. "Yeah, he's dead. All of them will be… and then, only the Homunculi will survive!" he cackled.

Rose broke the last chains of the trance she had been put in and tried to run to Ed, but Dante grabbed her roughly and dumped the baby in her arms.

Al couldn't take it in. "Nii-san can't die… that's impossible… He can't…"

"This is reality," Dante said cruelly. "Perhaps he didn't pay a sufficient amount?"

Saya stood, gently placing Ed's head on the floor before she wiped away her tears. "You… just shut up." Icicles dripped from every syllable.

"It is true," Dante smiled. "No matter how much is paid, it is never enough."

Saya barely heard her. As Gluttony lunged towards Al, she charged Gluttony with all her fury and pain.

Envy aimed a kick at her that she barely was able to block. "No, no," he said teasingly. "You couldn't save anyone, ever."

Saya screamed, loosing it completely, flailing at Envy. He dodged everything.

* * *

Two cars drove along the dark road that night, carrying a handcuffed Hawkeye in one, and the Fuhrer's family in the other. 

Without warning, another car swerving wildly on the road crashed into the car carrying the Fuhrer's family.

Hawkeye's guards stopped their car and got out. "H-Hey! Are you guys alright?" one of them yelled.

No one was really hurt, but Selim and his mother were severely shaken.

A man, half-metal, came out of the other car. One of the soldiers stared. "Colonel Archer!"

Archer eyed the man coldly. "I'll be taking that car."

To his credit, the soldier stood firm. "Colonel, where are you going?"

"To the Fuhrer's house. Some filth has found his way there," Archer spat, lurching forwards.

"That must be a mistake," the soldier argued. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye is right here."

Archer froze, then turned slowly. "Hawkeye?" He spotted the golden-haired woman handcuffed in the car. "Why are you here?!" He grabbed a gun and began to shoot. Hawkeye and her guard bent down under the seat for protection, but Hawkeye wasn't going to give in that easily. She grabbed the gun out of her guard's holster and shot back at Archer, receiving a graze on her arm for her pains before the soldiers restrained the berserk Colonel.

"Please stop! The Fuhrer told us to question her at Headquarters!" they yelled.

"What are you plotting?!" Archer roared. "Get out of my way! Out of my way!"

Through it all, Selim looked towards the woods, and a determined look came over his face. Without his mother noticing, he quietly slipped out of the car and started to make his way back towards the house.

* * *

The Fuhrer's house was in bad condition. There had been mice living in the basement, and a termite colony had been growing underneath the first floor floorboards. However, all these problems were solved. The house was no longer in bad condition because of mice and termites… Rather, it was now burning in on itself, and its condition has deteriorated from 'bad' to 'destroyed'. 

Mustang caught his breath as he managed to kill the Fuhrer for the fifth time, looking at the burning wreckage of what had once been the kitchen. The ceiling had collapsed on top of the Fuhrer and was burning… but he knew this nightmare wasn't over yet.

The Fuhrer rose out of the flames like a demon, his body reshaping itself… the bones, the layers of muscle, the skin, facial features… He smiled at the cut up Mustang, who was bleeding from wounds all over his body. "The only thing you will gain from such a pathetic attempt is death. I was a bit curious to see what would happen if this body combusted." Then he lunged forward without warning, pinning Mustang to the wall by stabbing him clean through his shoulder.

Mustang gasped in pain.

The Fuhrer eyed him, literally giving him the evil eye with the tattoo of Ouroboros glowing faintly red. "But, did you want to become the Fuhrer that badly? Such insignificant ambitions are easy to predict. However, you should have spent more time planning. With this attempted murder, I will make sure that you will never again have an influential position."

Mustang clenched his teeth and dimly wondered if this demon was really the outwardly kind and polite man he had shaken hands with the other day. "I… simply cannot forgive myself," he said tightly. "That's why, for my dead friend… this is the only way I can apologize!"

The Fuhrer's smile twisted. "Then you shall apologize alone. Send my regards to Brigadier General Hughes." The blade moved inside Mustang, cutting deeper and deeper…

"Father!"

Both men looked towards the small boy standing in the miraculously intact doorway. The Fuhrer smiled. "Don't worry, Selim. I've caught the rat."

Selim's face glowed with pride, and he ran forward. "I'm sorry for disobeying your orders Father, but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me!" He put both hands on his schoolbag.

The Fuhrer let go of the sword, leaving it to pin Mustang to the wall, and put both of his hands on his son's shoulders. Selim was glowing with joy.

"He's one of the humans whom you call foolish," Mustang groaned.

But suddenly, something had changed. The Fuhrer was sweating and seemed to be in great pain all of a sudden. Selim looked up at his father. "Father, what's wrong?!"

"You… what have you done?!" the Fuhrer choked.

Selim blinked, then lifted up a round bundle wrapped in cloth from his schoolbag. "Oh, this? I took this from the safe so it wouldn't burn. Father's treasure!" He held it up, hoping for more praise, but the Fuhrer's large hands closed around his neck and squeezed. The small boy choked and gasped, his eyes darkening. "Fa… ther…"

Mustang gasped, then with an enormous effort, he grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of his shoulder, just as a horrendous crack of breaking bone split the air. When the Fuhrer threw the child's body aside in disgust, the child's head lolling around at a strange angle, Mustang lurched forward and caught the small boy before he hit the ground.

"This is why they are foolish!" the Fuhrer roared, still unable to move properly.

Mustang's eyes darkened, and he stood. The skull fell free of its cloth wrapping as Mustang lifted it out of the dead boy's arms. He lifted it towards the Fuhrer, and slowly, with his own blood, drew a transmutation circle on his hand. "King Bradley…" he said. "How many times do I have to kill you…"

The transmutation circle was activated, wrapping the Fuhrer in a column of flame. The man screamed as he burned away.

"…before you die?"

* * *

Gluttony was gorging on the Philosopher's Stone inside of Al. Envy wasn't even holding Saya back anymore… he was enjoying himself by beating her to a pulp as she lay on the floor, unable to move. "It's so frustrating that I can't break your arms and legs," he said mockingly. 

Saya spat some blood out of the corner of her mouth, trying to stand without success. "Well sorry about that," she said dryly. "You… I can _never_ forgive you… let Al go!"

Suddenly, there was a clap, and Gluttony suddenly stopped eating. All eyes turned in that direction.

Gluttony's jaw was half gone. Envy stared. "Decomposition using alchemy…"

"AL!" Saya screamed. "You'll disappear too! What the hell are you thinking?!"

Al sat up slowly, the Philosopher's Stone completely activated. Dante scowled. "Do you realize what you're doing?! I told you not to use alchemy!" she snapped. She started forward. "Don't y-"

"Stay away! Don't touch me!" Al roared.

Dante stopped in her tracks, but that didn't freeze her tongue, unfortunately. "What are you planning to do?"

Al knelt by his brother's body. "Nii-san isn't dead yet," he said quietly, laying a hand on the cheek. "See? He's still warm."

Saya stared. "Al…"

"His soul is still inside the Gate," Al said. "I just have to get it back… as Nii-san did for me…"

"Stop this!" Dante snapped. "If you do that, then-"

"I… Because of countless sacrifices, I became the Philosopher's Stone… no, I might have died on that day."

Saya tried to get up. Blood suddenly gushed out of her mouth onto a small puddle on the floor, but she still was able to stand, if only because her limbs couldn't feel pain. "And what will that do?" she asked Al. "Binding his soul to that broken body?"

Al looked at her without a word.

She knelt on Ed's other side. "There are two parts to Human Transmutation," she said, absentmindedly straightening Ed's bangs. "Reviving the body and binding the soul. We can split that work, if you like."

Al looked at her strangely. "But then..."

A small smile appeared on Saya's face. "I know, Equivalent Trade. But… I can't stand loosing someone else. So he can have it, every last minute of whatever's left of it…" She placed a hand on her chest. "…my heartbeat."

Al looked at her eyes and saw there would be, as had been the same so many times in the past, no sense in arguing with her. "As long as you know," he said quietly. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

They clapped their hands together. Six transmutation circles glowing red appeared around them. Envy knew what was happening, and didn't like it. He jumped into the circles, trying to disrupt them, but it was too late. A bright vortex of red and green light flared.

* * *

Mustang gasped for air, staring at the puddle of Red Stone that used to be the Fuhrer. To make sure nothing else could happen, he painstakingly summoned the energy for one more transmutation to set the puddle aflame, then threw in the skull for good measure. 

In the flickering light of the flames, Mustang looked at the small boy, pain on his face. He remembered… the Fuhrer had gone home early today (was it really only today?) to celebrate his son's tenth birthday… only ten years old...

A brief memory flickered in his mind: Saya's tenth birthday. He and the gang had all gone over to Saya's house, surprising her and her mother with a cake and obnoxiously loud horns. He had showed Saya how he could make candles burst into flame that day. Her eyes had gotten as round as plates, and she had ended up blowing out the candles on her cake about six times because of that…

Mustang gently picked up the small child and carried him out of the burning house. As he crossed the threshold, there was a metallic step on the stone… He looked up curiously.

Archer merely pointed his gun with no introductions or speaking at all.

Hawkeye ran up the driveway as fast as she could, praying she wasn't too late. She suddenly spotted Archer's shadowy figure in the dim moonlight. Quickly, ignoring the graze in her arm, she let loose six rounds before he could even turn around. Archer fell silently, never to stand again.

She ran to the porch, but stopped short. There was a dark figure on the ground, blood pooling out of his head…

"Colonel! Colonel!" Hawkeye screamed, kneeling by him. "Roy Mustang!"

He didn't respond at all.

Hawkeye clenched her fists, her hands trembling. She bent over and screamed.

* * *

Ed stood before the Gate. It was a strange feeling… he didn't feel any of the usual remorse or regret he felt when he saw it… it was as if it was waiting to welcome him this time instead of dragging him somewhere he didn't want to go. He could choose when he wanted to go… And he didn't really seem to have a substantial body. He just existed. 

A suit of armor suddenly flashed in and out of being before him. He blinked. "Al?"

Next to appear was Envy. Unlike Ed, he still seemed to retain his body. He looked around wildly. "Where am I? Where is this place?!" he demanded Ed.

"The Gate," Ed answered simply.

Envy turned, and there it was, plain as anything. "Where does it lead to?"

"For me, it was some city called London. That's what Pops told me."

"Pops?" Envy asked, his eyes widening. "Hohenheim of Light?!"

"Yeah."

"He's still alive?" Envy's face suddenly changed from one of fright into one of confidence. He strode to the Gate and tried to force it open.

"I wouldn't do that," Ed said. "You don't know what would happen."

"I'm going to get Hohenheim! I'll kill that bastard!" The doors slowly opened to Envy's call. He slammed them open. "Take me to where Hohenheim is!" he roared. The Gate babies obliged, taking him in. On the way, the remolded his body. It appeared to be a large green snake of some sort, and it sort of swam through the Gate to whatever awaited it on the other side.

Ed watched his progress until the Gate closed entirely.

Last to appear… was Saya. She too, wasn't exactly a spirit, she still had her body.

Spotting him, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pushing him backwards lightly. "Go back. It's not your time yet."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be going now. I have to." She turned her back to him and walked to the Gate.

"Will you be back?"

Saya stopped walking right in front of the Gate before she turned. She smiled as it opened. "Goodbye."

She faded and blurred slowly, as if she was evaporating, then there was nothing left, only the Gate.

Ed felt himself disappearing too now that the trade had been fulfilled. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Al… Saya…"

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to find Rose leaning over him. "Ed? Are you alive?" she asked softly. 

He looked at her. "Yeah…" He touched his eyes in surprise. "Huh? Why am I crying?" Then he noticed something very important… his right hand… It was flesh. He looked at his hand, then felt his leg. It was flesh too… he was whole again.

Rose looked at him sadly. "Al and Saya… transmuted you," she said softly. "They transmuted your dead body…"

Ed froze. "With the Philosopher's Stone? They resurrected my body and soul… Then where are they?! Where?!"

Rose couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes and looked away.

Ed gasped. "They've… disappeared?!" He stood in a panic. "Al… Bomb… Al! Saya!!"

The baby wailed, snapping him back to reality. He clenched his fists and looked at the ground, his face tight. Both of them at once… impossible…

* * *

Dante boarded the elevator, looking at her pale reflection in the glass with disgust. "How could this happen?! Loosing the Stone in this condition! If I don't hurry and make Pride force humans into-" 

Suddenly the elevator shuddered, and something like acid seemed to be eating it's way through the floor… only it wasn't acid. It was Gluttony.

"Gluttony?" Dante asked. "What are you doing here?"

He only looked at her, drool coming out of his mouth.

She felt the first flicker of fear. "I know, you're hungry right?" she asked. "Wait. You recognize me, right?"

It was futile, and she knew it. She was the one who had erased his mind in the first place.

He lunged for her. She clapped her hands.

When the elevator arrived, there was nothing but the hole in the steel floor.

* * *

Ed stood on the large transmutation circle, preparing himself. He knew what he had to do. 

He had sent Rose away, and Wrath with her. He was all alone now… and that was the way it would stay if he didn't do this. Pricking his finger, he drew blood transmutation circles on his head, his chest, and his arms.

This was the most stupid decision he had probably ever made in his life, past, present, and whatever was left of his future. Trying to transmute one dead person was bad enough, but this… This was just insanity, but he wouldn't choose between them, he couldn't. Al and Saya…

If it didn't work…

"If what Pops told me is true, then their bodies and souls are still in the Gate," Ed told the air softly. "I don't have anything to offer but my own life. It'll probably prove useless, even if I offer all of myself… but they won't disappear. Come back..."

He clapped his hands together, then laid them on his chest. A blue light gently came to life, growing brighter, and brighter…

* * *

_**Time Skip: Three Weeks**_

* * *

Things had quieted down a lot. After the Fuhrer disappeared, a new government had been quickly established to prevent the country from going down, meaning the military handed all of its authority over to the Parliament. 

Conflicts with the surrounding countries didn't end, but the attitude and treatment of the government towards people of Ishbal had completely changed. They were released from the camps, and allowed to return to their homeland with supplies and support to rebuild their country and their pride.

* * *

To look at things in a little smaller view, Schezka had gotten her job back with the military, having been welcomed with open arms because of her invaluable memory skills. Ross and Bloch always took some time off to assist her, and Bloch had finally asked Ross out on a dinner date. The results of this were yet to be seen. 

Havoc, Breda, Fury, Falman, and Armstrong had been able to come back to Central with no charges pressed, as soon as word of the Fuhrer's disappearance had reached them in the North. Breda had taken up er… 'the art of perfecting one's muscles', with Armstrong, to the annoyance of his comrades.

* * *

Mustang had lived, although the shot fired at his head had destroyed his right eye, and it had to be surgically removed. The shoulder wound had not hit any vital spots, so he was able to keep the arm. However, it was going to take a long time for him to recover… both physically and emotionally. 

Hawkeye had taken a vacation in order to be able to take care of him. One afternoon, she sat by his bed, peeling an apple for him.

He watched her quietly and smiled. "Don't look so sad," he told her.

She looked down at the floorboards. "The plan was perfect," she said miserably. "But because I didn't arrive in time-"

"There's no such thing as perfection. This world isn't perfect," Mustang said, quietly, reaching out and stroking a lock of her hair. "That's why it's beautiful."

Hawkeye looked up in surprise for a moment before a small smile crossed her face. Then she shoved an apple into his mouth, just as an officer came in and saluted, a grim look on his face. "Brigadier General Mustang, I have some news for you."

Mustang nodded.

When the news had been delivered, his face was absolutely emotionless. The officer bowed, and left the room quietly.

Hawkeye slowly and methodically hacked a slice of apple to mush with her knife.

* * *

Rose had come to temporarily live in Reisenbol with the Rockbells. She was very happy, since she was able to take care of her child in peace without having to worry about their daily survival. The baby himself was growing quickly, taking after his mother in looks, and was already starting to crawl around by himself. 

Al had been found as a ten-year-old boy. He was the same cheerful person, but he didn't remember a single thing from the day after he and Ed had transmuted their mother. Winry watched as he played with Den on the riverbank with a sad smile on her face. The thing that hurt her the most though… was that this Al had never known Saya. He didn't remember a single thing about her, never mind the fact that he had met her at all.

Izumi, Sig, and Mason had also come to visit Reisenbol to see Al. Pinako sat by them as they watched Al play fetch with Den and sighed. "I wonder if Ed and Saya are really gone…" she said.

"Human Transmutation will not work just because a human life was offered in exchange," Izumi said quietly. "But since Al became like that… could they have used their memories as an offering? All that time and effort and pain…"

Pinako champed on her pipe. "Lately, Al has been reading books on alchemy, just like the old days," she said. "As if not to forget Ed."

Izumi said nothing, just a deeply pondering look on her face.

"And that Wrath kid…"

Izumi's heart jumped a couple notches.

"Winry fitted him with automail. It was a little big for him since we had originally prepared it for Ed… "

"Where is he now?" Sig asked.

"He ran away."

Izumi looked at a small flower growing by her foot, not really seeing it. "I see…"

That night at dinner, Al surprised everyone by making a request.

Winry gaped at him. "You want to study alchemy again?"

Al nodded. "At Sensei's place, if I can. I want to study more," he said, meeting his teacher's eyes firmly. "Everything there is to know about alchemy and Equivalent Trade. And I want to meet with Nii-san again someday. I don't know what I'll have to do, but I have a feeling if I keep studying alchemy, then someday… I'll be able to see Nii-san again."

Rose stared. "Al…"

"May I?"

Izumi looked and saw the glimmering determination underneath his soul. She sighed. "I just can't say no to those eyes," she said.

A big grin almost split Al's face in two.

The train whistle split the still morning air. Winry looked up at Al, hanging out the window to say goodbye. "Al, promise me one thing."

Al blinked. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to keep training and studying so I can become the best automail mechanic, so promise me… you'll come back," she said. "Safe and sound."

Al grinned. "Don't worry. I'll keep studying, and I'll bring Nii-san back with me too!"

The train started to pull away, and Al hung out the window, waving goodbye. Winry and Rose waved back as it grew smaller and smaller, disappearing altogether.

On the way to Izumi's house, Al stared out the window, his face deep in thought. 

_People cannot gain something without sacrificing something. That is the principal of equivalent trade. We believed that was the truth of the world when we were young. But the world isn't perfect, so there isn't one single law governing it. Not even the principle of Equivalent Trade. But we can still believe that one cannot gain something without paying something. The pain we felt must have been the price for something else. Also, anyone who pays the price called hard work will surely gain something. Equivalent Trade isn't the law of the world, it's a promise I made… to meet with Nii-san again…_

Al sighed and leaned against the back of his seat, the wrinkles disappearing from his face as he settled down for a nap.

* * *

In the Munich, Germany, of 1921, murmured incantations filled a dimly lit chamber, where a magic circle was painted onto the floor. A circle of dark-hooded men stood around it, before one pushed back his hood and sighed. "That's enough for today." 

As the men began to disperse, the man who had spoken walked over to a corner where a watcher had been silently observing. "Thank you for staying with us, Professor Hohenheim," he said.

"Are you really studying magic?" Hohenheim inquired.

The man looked up. "In mythology, there is a mystical island called Thule. We, the members of the Thule society, believe it is the place where the gods live, and are searching for a way there. I'll be counting on your support from now on."

Hohenheim smiled. "I too, am looking for a path to follow, Professor Haushofer."

On his way home, he stopped for some groceries and winced when the cash register rang. "14 marks for _one_ apple?! That's just terrible! How long is this inflation going to last?" Nevertheless, he paid for the groceries and returned to the small townhome where he lived.

After placing the grocery bag in the kitchen, he peeked into the other bedroom to find his son packing. "Is something happening, Edward?" he inquired.

Ed looked up from his packing and gestured at a pamphlet on the desk. "Look at that."

Hohenheim picked it up and skimmed the introductory paragraph. "Liquid Fuel Rockets, by Goddard?"

"Well, he's American, but there's someone doing the same research in Translyvania," Ed said.

"It's not Dracula, is it?"

"Oberth is his name. It seems like he's still in college, but I'll go talk to him."

Hohenheim sat on the bed. "What will you do after you see him?"

"He's thinking about going to space by using a liquid-powered rocket. Maybe… I can get closer to my world by going to space. There's ether there as well."

Hohenheim raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you read Einstein's theories?"

Ed made a face. "That's all a bunch of crap."

Hohenheim sighed and smiled. "If it's not alchemy, it's mechanical technology, is it?"

Ed paused in his packing. "I wanted to tie their bodies and souls together, then recompose them. But when I came to, I was in this world again."

"In order to keep your mind and soul, your body subconsciously came over to this side," Hohenheim explained.

Ed glanced at his arm and leg and sighed, touching the metal parts that his father had constructed for him. "But still… I lost what they had returned to me…"

Hohenheim smiled. "Not everything can be perfect."

It didn't take long for Ed to finish packing. In less than two hours, he was on his way, a silver bell ringing quietly on his belt on his every step. When Hohenheim came to see him off at the door, Ed paused for a moment. "I want to believe that I transmuted them by paying with my life… but I'm still alive, so I can't help but wonder… did I gain something without paying a price? Or are they still-"

"You guys journeyed," Hohenheim said with a smile. "The people you met, the places you went, the trials, the hard work, the pain… isn't that your price?"

Ed was thoughtful for a moment, before he smiled. Then he checked his watch and blue lines appeared on his face. "Damn it, the train's going to leave without me!" He ran off as fast as he could.

As it was he barely made his train.

On the way there, he looked that the blueprints of the rocket that this Oberth person had published, reviewing them and thinking about what could be improved about them… but when he actually met Oberth in person, the man wasn't interested in taking a sixteen-year-old with no credentials (of this world) as a partner, despite the enormous store of knowledge that Ed had. Even after a few days, Ed still couldn't wear him down, so he gave up and prepared to go back to Munich.

Disappointed, Ed sighed at the waste of six days as he went back to the hotel. Checking the train schedule, there was a 11:30 pm train leaving for Munich that very night. It was 6:00. Ed booked a ticket on that train and went to his room to pack.

* * *

The following ten or so months were very similar to that. Ed wandered around all of Europe, never staying in one place for too long, talking to this scientist and that physicist. Some seemed actually interested in what he had to say, others just listened politely and turned him away. 

It was in this way on one day in Romania, Ed ran into Alphonse Heindrich.

It had happened very unexpectedly, and completely by coincidence. Ed had been talking with another potential rocket scientist when Heindrich had come in with a stack of papers, saying something about having revised his proposal for the liquid-fuel powered rocket. Both of them had been rejected, so they had begun to talk to one another. They found that they had a similar interest in rockets, so Hendrich had invited Ed to come and meet his comrades. Ed had agreed, more to stay with this person who looked like his brother. His interest had become genuine, however, when he had seen what these people were working on (trying to ignore the fact that these five other people also looked like people from Amstriss). It was very good, and it could very well work. All they were lacking was a sponsor. Ed joined their group immediately, and the whole group traveled back to Munich, because the chances of finding a sponsor in such a big city was higher.

Two weeks after they whole group had settled into Munich, snow fell on the ground, covering the ground with complete whiteness. Ed spared a thought or two for Christmas, but it wasn't that important to him.

Two days before Christmas, someone was knocking loudly on the door of the home Ed shared with his father. This would have been fine, and not even unusual, if the caller had not been coming at three in the morning. Ed could hardly believe his eyes when he checked his clock that morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but whoever their visitor was would not stop hammering on the door.

Worried more about the door than the actual visitor, Ed pulled himself out of bed and stretched, walking downstairs and down the front hall. "Wait a minute!" he called, pausing to switch on some of the electric lights. The visitor paid no attention, continuing to pound the poor door. "I'm coming, I'm coming already…" Ed grumbled, putting his hand on the doorknob. If he had an sense, he would have checked through the peephole to see who it was before having opened the door, but it was three in the morning, after all.

Hardly after he had unlocked the door, he received a very unexpected punch in the face, hit with such force it smashed him into the opposite wall. He flared up immediately before his sight had properly returned. "Hey, what's the big idea here?!"

"Damn you Edward Elric, what the hell were you thinking?!" a voice roared, the owner stamping forward. He could barely hear a little bell ringing with every step. "Can't you stay in one place for more than a week and give a body a chance to catch up with you?!"

Ed froze solid. That was a bad idea, considering he was unable to dodge the boot that stomped on his face.

The voice continued to rage. "How the hell did you land yourself here?! You owe me a big explanation, I think that I'm dead and suddenly I end up _here_ in who knows where, and not only am I stuck here, but two months after I try to fit in here, I find out that there's a guy with the name _Elric_ running around talking with every goddamned scientist all over the whole continent! Do you have any idea how long it took me to catch up to you?! EIGHT MONTHS, DAMN YOU! EIGHT WHOLE DAMNED MONTHS!"

Ed finally summoned enough movement to push the boot off his face. When he saw its owner, he gaped. "What are you doing here S-"

He couldn't finish because Saya (who else?) yanked him up by his collar and continued yelling at him, calling him everything from a bastard to a blockhead to a chicken, and many other colorful words that he suspected had not been taught to her by her mother.

Hohenheim came down the stairs, yawning. "Edward? What's going on?"

Saya yelled and fell over in surprise, dropping Ed. "It's you!" she yelled. "You're here too?! Ed's old man?"

Hohenheim blinked in surprise, then a dry smile made its way onto his face. "I dare say I am. I remember you, we met in Reisenbol. That was quite an impressive speech you gave."

Saya tried to scowl, but it came out as a huge grin instead. "Yeah. I've been working on it for months."

Hohenheim smiled. "Well, I think you two would have lots to talk about, and there are still a few hours left before daylight. I'll go back to bed and leave you two alone to talk." He disappeared upstairs.

Ed was in a slight daze. He wondered vaguely if he was still dreaming.

There was no sound in the room for a while. Saya and Ed just stood there awkwardly, staring at each other. It was just as well that Saya seemed to have run out of words, because none of them would have been 'blessing'. Suddenly Ed swore violently and covered the distance between the two of them in two great strides and grabbed Saya, holding her close. "You _idiot_."

Saya squeaked in surprise before she hugged him back just as fiercely. "That's _my_ line!"

"I think you've called me enough versions of that to last me a lifetime. Let me have a turn." Ed cradled the nape of her neck before tilting her face up so he could see her eyes. It was only half a second before he swept her up in a warm kiss. She returned the kiss, sliding her hand around the back of his neck to deepen it.

It was then that Ed realized something. He broke the kiss and gently took her hands in his. They were soft and warm. He stared at her wondering. "Saya…"

Her smile lit up the room. "I have no idea how it happened," she said. "But my legs are the same too."

A warm flame lit inside Ed's chest and he kissed her forehead fondly. "I'm glad," he said, genuine sincerity in his voice. "How did it happen?"

Saya shrugged. "Dunno. I was inside the Gate, but I hadn't been there very long before there was a big flash of light… a transmutation reaction, I think. Then I end up falling through the sky into this world. Well, maybe not through the sky," she added, seeing the alarmed look on Ed's face. "But that's what it felt like."

It must have been his transmutation, Ed realized. Somehow, she had gotten her arms and legs back through the transmutation.

After a moment of silence, they sat down on the couch together, just talking. About nothing. About everything.

At one point in the conversation, Saya suddenly fell silent and stared at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked.

Saya put her face in her hands. "You have no idea… how glad I am," she whispered. "I was so scared that Al and I had messed up, maybe done something wrong, and that you…"

Ed put an arm around her shoulders. "Well I'm here and alive."

"I'm glad…" Twin streams of tears leaked out between Saya's fingers. "I'm… so glad…"

Ed took her in his arms, and she leaned against him making no sound, just tears streaming quietly out of her eyes. She didn't need to tell him about the torture that those ten months had put her through, that question constantly tugging at her mind, chasing after someone who may or may not have been the person she was looking for… He probably already knew.

"We'll go back," Saya said finally. "We'll find a way back together."

Ed nodded, then grinned. "Looks like you got my shirt wet," he commented.

Saya's boot met his face again. "I hate you Ed!" she yelled. Ed smashed into the wall with a painful thump. A big red patch appeared on his face and he groaned.

Then both of them looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

Whatever the future held, they could face it. Together, they could search for a way to return home. They would argue, they would fight, they would probably come close to killing each other at times, but that was okay. Neither of them wanted it any other way. How they were going to get home, how long it would take them, what would happen in the future… who knew the answer to any of those questions?

One thing was for certain though. They _would_ return… someday.

**THE END**

**No, no, I'm kidding. XD I promised I'd do the movie, so I will! **

**Next: A strange gypsy, heartbreakinly familiar faces, a carnival, alchemy, and rockets. What could they all have in common? Throw in our favorite characters, and you'll find out pretty quickly.**


	64. Christmas

**Author's Note: Please be patient with me! I'm trying to get my hands on a really good version of the movie, and my friend has promised me one, but I'm on a computer ban (again) until after Thanksgiving. Until then, here's a little blurb that I thought was sort of cute, though short. Sorry!**

**I was so moved by this video, it wasn't even funny. It's really, really, really good, and if you're an FMA fan (which I bet you are if you've read this far) WATCH IT!! PM ME FOR THE URL IF YOU ARE AN FMA FAN.**

**JuniperScaymoore: Commenting first is nice, I'm glad you like my story! You've been there since the beginning for me, I'm glad you're reading my other story too!**

**YourFavouitePlushie: I'm glad! Do you like One Piece too? I'm writing a new story for that AMAZING anime too, starring Saya. I'm fond of Saya too, she's insane and honestly, I myself don't understand her completely. I loved reading your long rant, it made me happy!**

**Diminia (anon): Lazers of doom scare me, honestly. Avar seems to be acting wierd... he's actually happy.**

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: XD It was a trick! It's not over quite yet... soon though, sadly.**

**kyoskitten14: Yes, I am putting in the movie. No worries!**

**Mr. Thumbsup: I hope you enjoy this sort of EdxSaya blurb, just a cute thing, I think. It's not very long, but it's Christmas!**

**Dark Blood Alchemist: Thanks! I stressed so much over that chapter, going again and again, HOW DO I FIT HER IN?! I'm glad it was well-accepted!**

**The Faerie of Darkness: Hm... Envy becomes the Gate though, doesn't he? So he dies... I can't exactly change that because there're no other homunculi on the other side of the Gate... I'll see what I can do though!**

**Celina Quiros (anon): I don't think that ending was that angsty... I thought it was okay. Well, either way, all three of them'll stay together.**

**ifyouloveme2: XD That's what I was hoping people would do, just my little bit of fun making a fake ending. XP**

**GreedxEnvy: Okay! Here's some more, I hope you enjoy!**

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM: Being grounded is NO FUN AT ALL. I can sypathize with you. Have you seen the new story I've started? One Piece, I don't know if you like that or not, but it's one of my favorites.**

**Princesa de la Luna: I heard of Gilgamesh, but personally, I wasn't that interested in it... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Chapter Sixty Four: Christmas

It was strange. Ed woke up feeling rested and refreshed, even though he and Saya had stayed up talking so late the previous night… Suddenly, he realized that the sun was already up. Way up. As in… noon, probably. If not even later. Ed grabbed for his alarm clock to check what time it was…

His alarm clock was smashed. The sledgehammer responsible was next to the wreckage. And the culprit… three guesses.

How the hell had he slept through THAT?!

Ed ran into his father's room, to find Hohenheim sound asleep… his alarm clock also smashed to pieces. He only paused to give the man a sound whack on the head before he stormed into Saya's room… but it was empty. He clenched his teeth.

"SAYA!!!" Ed roared, pulling on his shoes and stomping down the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU _DO_?! I haven't seen you here for a damn YEAR practically and you go ahead and do this on your first day b-"

**BOOM!!**

The lower floor rooms were suddenly filled with smoke. Ed choked on the smoke. "S… Saya… the hell…?"

As the smoke cleared, a spray of confetti was suddenly thrown into his face. Saya stood there, covered in what looked like stuffing and gravy, not to mention pieces of light-colored meat. "Merry Christmas Ed! Sorry, the turkey blew up."

Ed blinked. "Christmas?"

"It's a holiday here," Saya told him, as if he didn't know. "A time for people to be happy!"

"What?" That's when Ed noticed that the room was covered with tinsel on the walls, the fireplace was roaring, and there was a small, ornately decorated tree even, that was just about as tall as his waist. He blinked again. "How long have you been up?"

"Early," Saya sang, patting his head. "Wake up your dad! I've invited Heindrich and the others over too, and most of the turkey is still edible. There's potatoes, and pies, some stuffing, a flame pudding-"

"How the hell did you PAY for all of this?"

Saya looked unsettlingly smug. "Say, Ed, do you know _exactly_ where your wallet is right now?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Later, everyone sat down to dinner that Saya had prepared. Ed stayed extremely touchy, until he had his first bite of turkey. Even though it had exploded, what Saya had said was true and more: not only was it edible, but with a touch of gravy, it was actually delicious. 

Saya easily made friends with Heindrich and the gang. They liked her easygoing manner, and she kept them constantly in stitches with her pert remarks and wisecracks. They liked her food too, and she liked them all since they were a 'good bunch of people', as she put it.

It was peaceful. With a warm meal in their stomachs, Saya lit the flame pudding that everyone enjoyed. Then they all sat by the fireplace and talked, and had some drinks. They talked and talked, until Heindrich and the others finally went home, with promises to meet the next day to work on the rocket lauchers.

Hohenheim took one look at Ed and Saya after they had left, and decided he, too, had to go to bed.

Saya sipped slowly at a small drink and stared into the fireplace. Ed smiled a little as he moved his hand a little to make the ice in his glass clink. "Odd. I've never seen you drink before."

"I don't really," Saya said. "I never did much, but it's okay once in a while, I guess. It's an interesting taste." She grinned. "It's something that adults do, I guess."

Ed laughed. "You? An adult?!"

Saya raised her glass in a silent toast to him. Ed clinked his glass against hers. She laughed. "Seventeen is almost a legal adult anyways."

"I'll be eighteen soon you know," Ed said, lifting an eyebrow.

Saya laughed. "Well, whatever. I honestly don't think that it's all bad to have a little one once in a while," she said, finishing her little drink in retaliation.

The both of them stared into the heart of the fire for a few moments, a comfortable silence settling down.

It was warm and cozy, and then a log snapped in the fire. Saya's head dipped a little, then she suddenly jerked her head up again. Ed actually snorted. "Dozing off?" he chuckled. "You did put a big show just for us, and you've been working hard since this morning."

Saya yawned. "Shut up," she groaned.

Ed stood up. "Well, it's getting late anyways," he said, throwing some water on the fire. "Might as well."

Saya grinned and curled into a ball on her soft chair. "No," he moaned. "It's nice and warm right here."

Ed grinned right back. "I wonder about that. It'll get pretty cold here now that the fire's out."

"But it's nice and warm right _now_, and that's what's important," Saya retorted impishly.

Surprisingly, Ed swept down on her and picked her up bridal-style. She squealed, but Ed just laughed. "Bad girl, staying up past your bedtime."

"What about _you_?!" Saya half-choked, shocked at being handled like this. "Put me down! Just 'cause I don't have steel hands and feet anymore doesn't mean I can't hit you hard!"

Ed remembered her entrance and sweatdropped. "You don't have to tell me that," he said, before grinning slyly. "But if you had been intending to do that, you would've just done it without telling me."

Saya's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Ed… put me down!"

Ed paid no attention, just kissed her forehead. Saya squirmed. Ed carried her up the stairs and dumped her into her bed, before he flicked off the lights and left with a little wave.

Saya was still sort of bowled over by the whole thing, and she lay in bed for a little while, confused. Ed… To be honest, she was scared. Scared to death of _him_… Honestly, she wasn't used to the idea of love. She could give frank advice to anyone, other than herself. But still, her heart was pounding after that, there was a strange thunder in her body… Quietly, almost to a point where she couldn't hear it herself, she whispered into the darkness, "I love you, you idiot."

A long arm snaked around her shoulders, and she squeaked in surprise as Ed pulled her warmly against his chest. "I knew that," he whispered, after kissing her lips tenderly. "I just wanted to make sure that you did too."

Saya froze. "Ed…"

Ed laughed softly. "Well, it's fine," he said with a small smile, stroking her cheek. He could tell she was scared, and to be honest, so was he. But honestly, he needed her warmth… feel her vitality near him.

Saya hesitated, then snuggled against him, feeling his warmth. "Not… not now," she whispered with a little sigh. "I'm…"

"I _said_ it's fine," Ed said, exasperated and blushing a little. "Just like this is fine, right?"

Saya tucked her head under his chin and murmured her agreement. They both fell asleep like that a few minutes later.

**Next: Whoops... you can put last chapter's 'next' here... Hehehe... O.o;**


	65. Only a Little Homesick

**Author's Note**: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this!!! I'M SORRYYYYY!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE!!

**YourFavouitePlushie**: XD Glad you liked the Christmas chapter...

**Seraph Reload**: Wow, 64 chapters in four days? Wish I could read that fast... Thanks for the review!

**ifyouloveme2**: Yes it was a filler and I'm terribly sorry about that... this one's not though, so enjoy! I'm sorry I made you wait like... months... for this chapter. TTTT

**Mr. Thumbsup**: XD Yes, that chapter was a very fluffy chapter.

**The Faerie of Darkness**: You know, I had always wanted to write about an exploding turkey... and now I finally have! HAHAHA!

**Morgan Celestina Phoenix**: Yeah... I'm changing the ending though. It's planned out, now I just have to write it... Thank you for the review.

**Diminia (anon**): Uh oh... Avar's going to murder me... 'hides' Please don't let him kill me! Unless you are too...

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever**: XD Sorry, not much fluff in this chapter, definetly less than the last one... this is just getting things started.

**kyoskitten14**: XD yeah the movie... OmG there's so much freakin stuff that happens, it's going to take a while before this story is actually ever going to end. So enjoy it!

**BlueSkyz-X**: Thank you for reading! I haven't actually decided on that part, about the Noa-Saya... erm, friends, no, not really... probably not friends.

**JuniperScaymoore**: Sorry! I will try to slow it down a little. There's lots of stuff happening, but you can tell that they definetly are a couple. XP Happy belated b-day...

**LittleMissWinchester**: XD I liked that line too. One of my favorite Saya lines in the whole story, definetly. Thanks for the review!

**TheCrazyScotswomanOfDOOM**: XD One Piece rules, I must say. I have Saya's story all planned out for the movie, now just gotta get the fine ends tied up...

**Princesa de la Luna**: XD I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come up, I really hope you enjoy it!

**Orange in the Grey**: Update is here! I'm sorry for taking so long!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

Chapter Sixty-Five: Only a Little Homesick

_**Time Lapse: Two Years**_

"Why are YOU driving?!" Saya demanded as Ed put himself behind the wheel. He just made a face at her, before looking her up and down and sighing. She had blatantly refused to wear skirts like most ladies did in this world, arguing that she had never been a lady and wasn't ever planning to be one. She had made no real attempts to hide her gender as she walked though the streets in pants and a shirt, but most people seemed to think she was a boy. She had never done anything to discourage that image.

Heindrich laughed. He knew Saya was a girl thanks to her dramatic entrance several months before, but he didn't seem to offer any objections. If he did, he kept them himself. "Well, we have to hurry up and get to the carnival. The others will have already gotten there with the rockets."

Saya grumbled and got into the back seat. "Well whatever."

Ed grinned as he started the car. "Oh, Saya, remember the guy with the bomb?"

Saya guffawed. "What the hell, I had almost forgotten that! What was his name, Huskisson or something."

"He had invited us to his castle in the middle of the ocean to show us his invention, a bomb of uranium," Ed began.

"'Invited'?! That's the wrong word," Saya remarked dryly. "He was stubborn. He was all like 'If you value your life, take me to Central!'"

Ed grimaced. "True… but that was after he had pestered us into going to that weird castle of his in the middle of the ocean-"

"Which you blew up."

So the two recounted yet another one of their past adventures for Heindrich, the man with the uranium bomb, his attempt to kill them all, the disastrous Human Transmutation attempt, and the even more disastrous escape from the castle…

"And so, that's how the name of the State Alchemist of Justice spread to every corner of the c-"

Driving or not, Saya punched Ed on the head. "And it was that ego of yours that got us into trouble more than once, you moron!"

Heindrich burst out into laughter, but he suddenly broke down into coughing. He quickly recovered though, and looked up. "Jeez, your stories are always like this," he grinned. "You guys should become novelists!"

Saya blinked. "They're not stories. They're true!" she protested.

"I mean, a world where alchemy developed, and is more useful than the steam engine?" Heindrich grinned, amused. The smile had a small touch of impatience to it. "Alchemy declined and died out with the coming of the modern age. That's common historic knowledge."

Ed turned around to face Heindrich in the back seat, his face dark. "That's only in _this_ worl-"

"ED YOU'RE DRIVING!" Saya shrieked, but it was too late. The car crashed into a tree, but luckily none of them were hurt. "You MORON," Saya groaned, pummeling Ed into the dirt. To tell the truth, she probably did more damage to him than the accident.

Heindrich sweatdropped as Saya stepped smartly into the road, leaving him and Ed in the grass. She waved her hands and started shouting madly as another car came rumbling up the road.

The driver grinned. "You guys going to the carnival?"

Ed rubbed the ginormous bump that had raised itself on his head, and wiped some of the dirt off his face. "Yeah…" he groaned, picking himself up.

The drivers gestured to the back, where a number of beautiful women sat with brightly colored shawls. "Hop in. These gypsies are going to set up shop there too."

Saya obliged, jumping over the gypsies' heads and landing softly in the backseat, before waving to the pair of them. "C'mon, what are you doing? Hurry up! We've got a free car ride, and Ed isn't driving, so we'll be safe!"

Ed waved his hand. "Hey…"

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

He and Heindrich hopped into the car (not without a little hesitation) and took places next to Saya.

As the car roared to life and started down the road, Ed looked up a little nervously. All of the women were staring at them with sly looks. He and Heindrich's eyes met for a second, and they both grinned a little sheepishly at one another. Saya was completely unaffected, but she looked a little less than happy.

"So… um… what kind of store are you planning to set up?" Ed asked.

"Oh, all sorts," one said in a low, musical voice. "Some singing, some theater, and… _other_ kinds…"

Saya made a face as Ed and Heindrich's faces turned a flaming shade of red. She whacked Ed soundly on the back of the head, causing a bump to raise on his bump. "Hey, hey, isn't that going a little bit far?" she asked the gypsy dryly.

The woman merely smiled, though not a little coldly. "You… are not a man," she said bluntly.

"Did I ever say I wasn't?" Saya questioned.

The woman cast a disdainful glance at Saya's attire and turned her nose upwards. "You'll never get yourself a man like that," she sniffed.

Saya smiled politely. "You might be right." Then her grin twisted evilly. "The man I've ended up with is a total blockhead, after all."

"Shut it," Ed groaned.

"But that's mostly why I stick around with him," she finished smartly. "If I weren't around, he'd get himself into all sorts of trouble because he never thinks twice about what he's actually doing." She was rewarded by his red flush and laughed.

The woman wasn't an idiot. She was able to make the connection here. She simply frowned and continued to peer at Saya. Then her gaze shifted to Ed and a sudden light suddenly shone out of her eyes, and she lowered her lids flirtatiously. "What exactly do you see in her, young man?" she asked, her voice lowering to a husky purr. "Not feminine in the least, and doesn't appreciate a good man when she sees one-"

"Back off, now." Saya's voice was still teasing, but suddenly there was a cold edge.

Ed already had an answer in mind for that question. He put his hand on top of Saya's head and ruffled her hair affectionately, much to her surprise. "Just because," he said simply.

Heindrich looked at one of the shyer looking girls. She had a red shawl over her head, her head was almost hidden under the cloth. He smiled kindly. "What about you? Are you going to do anything at the carnival?"

"She's got a reputation as a fortune teller," one of the other woman answered. "She can tell you everything that you don't want others to know. She's so good, it's to a point where it's almost scary."

Heindrich smiled. "Heh, could you do me then?"

Ed grinned, exasperated. "Don't bother with something so unscientific."

Oddly, the gypsy reached over Saya and touched Ed's shoulder. Saya visibly stiffened. There was something like a buzz in the air, then she suddenly pulled back, wrapping her shawl more closely around her. She stared at him and whispered, "You're the same as us. You don't have a home."

Ed froze, but one of the others suddenly called out, "I see it! The carnival!"

The driver honked the horn a couple times in good humor. The gypsies struck up a song, singing in their own language. Their harmonies sank and soared over the scale, and one of them even pulled out a tambourine and tapped it to the beat.

Ed glanced over and met Saya's eyes. They traded glances, and winced. What that gypsy had said…

* * *

When they reached the carnival, they met up with Loa, Tucker, and a couple of the others. They had already begun setting up, so Heindrich, Ed, and Saya all lent a hand. Saya hummed a little song under her breath as she climbed to the very top of the structure, a good thirty feet off the ground.

_Do you remember,_

_Ever since we were little _

_There was that door we couldn't reach_

_Even standing on tiptoe?_

_We roamed around until we were spent_

_Forgetting about time_

_And in the end, we always_

_Ran into mazes there._

_I can't stop looking for your smile_

_Before I realize what I'm doing_

_Not a single thing has changed,_

_And even now, I'm still running forward_

_Even if we are separated by a_

_Great distance, there is still_

_A link between our hearts_

_And even if some perverse fate _

_Were to befall us,_

_That will not be broken._

_I hope that someday, this world_

_Reborn, will reach your ey-_

"AH!!" Saya had been a little too absentminded as she had been attaching two ends together, and she had grabbed for a nonexistent handhold. The wrench she had been using went falling to the ground about a second before she did.

"Saya!" Hiendrich yelled. He had been carrying a particularly heavy box with Ed. Ed was the one walking backwards, so he hadn't seen right away.

Ed looked around, just in time to see Saya snag a bar and stop her fall about ten feet off the ground. She swung wildly for a second before she reached up and grabbed the bar with her other hand. Then she dropped gently to the ground as the rest of the crew ran over to the spot and asked if she was alright. She waved them away with a bright grin. He let out a bark of laughter which made Saya look around in his direction.

She stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes before he noted the crowd with a grin. "This looks like its quite popular," he commented, meaning the demonstration though most of the wide-eyed looks were directed at the girl who had just fallen twenty feet headfirst and was still alive.

Heindrich, still a little shaken, nodded. "Yeah, ever since Goddard published that paper, people have been getting more and more interested in space travel." They reached the structure and put down the box. He wiped his forehead. "Thanks."

Ed started walking out of the ring. Heindrich blinked. "Edward-san?"

Ed turned and grinned. "I'm going to take a nap over there. My neck hurts," he said with an apologetic grin.

"You're not going to watch?" Heindrich just got a little wave in return. His face fell a little.

One of their coworkers came to stand by Heindrich with a confused face. "Odd… he was the most enthusiastic one of us when we talked to Oberth-san…"

Frowning, Heindrich looked over to where Saya was helping rather half-heartedly to assemble the base of the foundation. Admittedly, the girl didn't have many brains, but she was, or always used to be, eager to help. Even as he watched, Saya looked up, made some excuse, and also left the demonstration without looking back even once. He could see that she and Ed were in love, but she always egged him on shamelessly whenever he would start one of those stories about _that_ world. If she loved him so much, she could take some responsibility to bring him back _here._ Angrily, he took it out on a wrench he was using to bolt something into place.

* * *

Ed raised his prosthetic arm to the dully colored sky as he lay on the cart with some extra supplies for the demonstration. "No matter where I go, I can't escape from here…" he murmured.

"Tell me about it." Saya plopped next to him, surprising him. She gently reached out and held his hand, her fingers intertwining with the plastic ones. "Winry would kill you if she saw you wearing this," she grinned.

Ed winced, but smiled. "Haha, very funny," he said dryly.

Saya's eye was suddenly caught by something. "Oh! They brought the spare rocket!"

"I forbid you to touch it," Ed said threateningly. "You are NOT allowed to touch it."

Saya winced. "I wasn't going to do anything…"

"Like hell I'm going to believe that."

Saya laughed. "Fine, fine, but you know I really do miss my pea bombs. The smoke bombs weren't too bad either…"

"I keep telling you that you don't NEED any bombs."

"Boom. Boom. Boom."

They both laughed, but they abruptly stopped as a girl suddenly hid under the canvas covering the spare rocket.

Ed sat up. "You shouldn't do that, there's fuel in there," he warned, but not unkindly.

The girl peeked out. They both suddenly recognized the gypsy who had touched Ed's shoulder. Saya stiffened again, but before she had a chance to say anything, several men with guns ran in. "There she is! Over there!"

They tried to wrestle the gypsy from under the canvas.

"What are you doing?!" Ed asked sharply.

"This gypsy broke the deal," one of them grunted. "We paid good money for her. Come here!"

"Help!" the gypsy begged.

The man speaking received a foot in his face. One could only guess who's it was. "You damn perv," Saya growled viciously. "I HATE people like you."

"That's not it…" the poor man gasped, clutching a broken nose. "That's…"

Ed leapt forward and wrestled the other two men off the gypsy. "Stop it, this is a carnival! Go have fun or something," he said.

One of them brought out a gun and pointed at him. "Like we said, this gypsy broke the deal. We just bought her!"

"That's right, she broke the deal!"

Everyone looked around for this voice. Saya was suddenly standing among the men, her hands on her hips and glaring at Ed. "She broke the deal!" she insisted.

The men whispered among themselves. "Is she a new recruit?" "Was she a spy for us?"

Ed blinked. "Saya…?"

Saya's eye twitched. "'Broke the deal'…" she muttered darkly, before she jumped up and hit one of them with a flying side kick to the head. "What deal?! Get the hell out of here you bastards! Leave this poor girl alone!"

Ed sweatdropped. "So _that's_ what she was doing…" He grinned evilly and raised his hands in the air. "Good grief, it's been a while!"

The men paused. Even Saya paused to see what he was going to do.

Ed dramatically brought his hands together.

Silence…

Ed met Saya's eyes, and their grins twisted into some sort of pained grimaces. "Like anything would happen here," Ed acknowledged, before running forward and grabbing the man who appeared to be the leader of the group, grabbing the gun arm. The man's sleeve came back and Ed saw that he wore an armored plate. Leaping backwards, he twisted his prosthetic arm backwards and pulled a chain, charging up the gears. The fake skin burned away as it heated up, and Ed took advantage of the man's surprise to leap at him. Grabbing the man's arm, this time he was able to break it, armor and all.

Saya was busy disarming the other men, doing a complex backwards flip in the air so her toes met the back of their necks, knocking them to the ground. She quickly scooped up their guns proceeded to pummel the other ones who were coming back towards her.

Ed jumped onto the car. He glanced at his watch before yanking the canvas off the spare rocket. "Saya, get out of there! You've got fifteen seconds!"

Without even looking around to see what he was doing, Saya jumped, kicked again, then used the man's shoulder as her foothold to flip backwards through the air onto the cart. She took a second to tuck the three collected pistols into her belt before she seized the gypsy girl's hand and pulled her. "Hurry up!" she demanded. "RUN!"

Ed glanced at his watch again, steadying the rocket with one hand and holding a lighted match in the other. "Three… two…one…"

**BOOM**.

* * *

**BOOM**. The rocket went soaring through the base over 200 feet into the air. Heindrich and the crew watched it go up in awe as the people watching clapped, whistled, and applauded.

A single person walking into the cleared area drew the crew's attention. "I decided to have a look," the man explained, walking towards them.

Heindrich's face brightened. "Hess-san! I told you all about him. He's the one who said he'd be our sponsor," he explained to the crew.

Hess lifted his hand. "It seems that you will be able to build what we need you to. I definitely want all of you to be working with us."

Heindrich took the offered hand and shook it.

* * *

The three, Ed, the gypsy who was named Noa, and Saya were all running from the carnival on foot. The cart had been sort of destroyed by the explosion, and there had been no telling how long the explosion would go unnoticed.

So they had fled.

The light of the setting sun streamed from behind them, making their shadows run ahead of them as they ran.

Ed glanced at Noa. "Where is your home?"

"I don't have such a place." The words were said flatly. She didn't meet his eyes as she said them.

Ed looked over on his other side, where Saya was running, but she didn't meet his eyes. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be determinedly _not_ looking at him. Ed felt a sense of dread come over him, but he brushed it off. If it was _Saya_, feelings of dread were something you sort of got used too…

He felt slightly weak at the knees. The memories of last time he and Saya had argued, though almost four years and a whole different world ago, were not pleasant. She had stormed off, and had gotten herself kidnapped about ten minutes later by their darkest enemies. The feeling from then… and the feeling now… they were exactly the same. Impatiently, he shrugged it off. If there was one person he didn't really have to worry about, it was Saya.

But he worried anyways. That was the whole problem.

* * *

"You're sure it's alright for me to be here?"

Early the next morning, Noa was sitting at the table with Heindrich as he ate his breakfast. He took a bite of his sausage and smiled. "There's not much else we can do if someone is after you," he said kindly. "Anyways, I'm sort of glad about it. That Edward-san is taking interest in another person besides Saya-san."

Noa gave him a questioning look. Hendrich turned a pained glance to the table. "I don't know if you'd call it indifference, but for some reason, he doesn't associate himself very deeply with people. He's always telling stories about some other world…"

"Another world?" Noa paused for a moment, then asked, "What about his relationship with Saya-san?"

Heindrich took another bite of sausage. "Hm… several months ago, she came here in the middle of the night and punched him halfway across the hallway. Apparently they've known one another for quite some time." His expression became slightly annoyed. "She should try to bring him closer to other people instead of always encouraging his fantasies… she makes it seem like she's been there herself every step of the way with him, in that other world." He stood. "Well then, I'll be off. We've finally gotten our own factory," he smiled, pulling on his jacket. Then he left.

After a moment, Noa got up from the table and went upstairs, peeking into the room that Saya and Ed shared. Two different cots on opposite ends of the room, and they were both still fast asleep. Saya appeared to be sleeping soundly, and Ed murmured slightly in his sleep. "Winry… Winry, about Al…"

Noa just watched quietly, not making a single sound. Her dark eyes revealed nothing about what she was thinking about.

What Noa didn't know was that Saya was awake. She lay still with her back to the door, listening to Ed talking in his sleep. Her stomach tightened and she wanted to cry. They were both getting homesick, even more so by each passing day, and she knew it couldn't continue like this. They would both die if it went on too long… She clenched her fists. _I have to get him home. I'll get him home, no matter what._

At the time, she didn't realize the significance of her resolve. But she knew that she would do anything, _anything_, that would get him home.

_Thule._

The word popped into her mind, unbidden. Thule, Thule… she had heard it somewhere before. She ran the word around in her mind, letting it ripple through her memories and willing any memory related to it to reveal itself. Thule…

Then she remembered. The organization that dealt with other worlds, traveling to them. She and Ed had discussed it some time ago, with both of them agreeing that it was probably some fanatic cult with no real importance and no real scientific hold.

Saya sat up and rubbed the last strains of sleep from her eyes. Noa quickly ducked behind the doorframe as Saya quickly got dressed and took out a paper and filled a pen with ink.

She paused, the tip of the pen hovering over the paper. No good telling him exactly where she was going, he'd try to come himself then and that might turn into something very complicated… things tended to, when that guy was around. She smiled a little before she started to write.

Hey Shorty,

I'll be back later. Wait for me and DON'T do anything stupid that'll get yourself killed or else I'm going to come and kill you myself. I don't know if this will work. I'll contact you again when I find out if it works or not.

She hesitated again. She was going somewhere with no idea about what she was getting herself into. There was the slight chance that she might…

No. Shouldn't think about that.

But it could happen. If she died or got involved in something she couldn't tell him about, then she couldn't let what might possibly be her last letter to him be completely like business.

But she wasn't going to die. She was simply going to look at the organization. No biggie, right?

Maybe, maybe not…

There was also the matter of _that_ thing, this annoying buzz in her mind which never went away. For the first several months in this world, as she searched the length and width of Europe for Ed, she hadn't noticed this buzz. But after she found him and the months passed, she had noticed it. The buzz. It wasn't going to go away, and she didn't tell Ed about it. After weeks of puzzling, she had realized why it was there, and it was a reason she didn't like. She didn't like it, but unfortunately the Gate was very cold towards the likes and dislikes of human beings.

She could remember the time she realized what was wrong like yesterday. About six weeks after she had joined with Ed again, she had realized, and the bitter gall of disappointment still rose in her throat.

She hadn't figured out a way to tell Ed yet, but it was the one reason why she refused to sleep by his side. She had to tell him soon, but somehow, a letter wouldn't be enough. There wasn't enough paper in the world, not enough words in any language, which would be enough to tell him. Besides, he was worried enough about getting them both home. Another headache was the last thing she needed.

He didn't need to know yet. Later… later, she would tell him.

He might think that she was being paranoid and stupid, which was sort of backwards because HE was supposed to be the paranoid and the stupid one out of the both of them.

But she wrote it anyways.

Please trust me no matter what happens. I love you.

Saya

**Next: What is this secret which is bothering Saya so much? Ed goes out to look for her (even though she told him not to...) and runs into an unplesantly familiar face. Dark forces are moving underneath the groundwork of Germany, and of course, the crazy duo is plunging headfirst into it... again.**

**ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT I'M SO SORRY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER BUT THINGS ARE REALLY CRAZY WITH FRESHMAN YEAR AND ALL AND ITS THE WEEK BEFORE SPRING BREAK SO THE TEACHERS ARE BEING EVIL AND GIVING US ALL THE HOMEWORK HUMANLY POSSIBLE AND I REALLY DONT HAVE AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE THIS AS I USED TO-**

**"takes a deep breath"**

**Well, I really do apologize. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways. **


	66. Two In One

**Author's Note: I have to admit… I AM SO SORRY. Also as a heads up, I am not going to follow the plotline so closely anymore. I will still be taking several major parts of the movie, but there will be significant changes. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked... but I sat down for three hours and got yelled at by my mother so I hope that is somewhat forgiveable... ;;**

**Also, things happen in this chapter and something is revealed... dun dun duuuun...**

**JuniperScaymoore: YOU STILL DIDN'T SIGN IN FOR YOUR REVIEW! ;; But I suppose I deserved that...**

**Orange in the Grey: Sorry I made you wait so long for this one...**

**YourFavouitePlushie: Hopefully when the new school year starts I'll have more excuses to be on my beloved computer, meaning more time to write and not get yelled at for it, lol.**

**Sanity Is Music: Things happen in this chapter... as I've said above.**

**Saki-chan (anonymous): I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Saya's secret is revealed in this chapter... I was planning to leave it off for a couple more chapters but it was such a long wait so I guess you all deserve to know.**

**Mr. Thumbsup: I must admit, I'm on a block with Learning to Laugh. The next chapter has been started, but with the combo of writer's block and watchdog parents it's not coming along very smoothly.**

**And-You-Thought-I-Cared: YES I flamed your 'admittedly retarded' story. omfg pink-haired uchiha men... I still get nightmares about that and it's all YOUR FAULT!! **

**lupine72: I am so sorry I made you wait... five months for this chapter to come out... but it's here. I hope it's enjoyable!**

**Simply Sporks: Update is here yes finally it's here**

**BlueSkyz-X: Thank you for the compliment! **

**D3athrav3n92 (anonymous): Yes it has started again and hopefully it won't be five months before the next update again...**

**kyoskitten14: Oo;; wow that was a long review which was mostly made up of how you forgot to review the first time you read it... hehehe**

**FreeCream: XD This story's not finished yet... maybe in another few chapters it will be. I'm glad you enjoyed my story so much! **

**DoIMakeMyselfClear: Yep... I thought that pairing was funny too, the logical mind with the psycopath. XD That's how I thought of it at the time, although Saya can also be surprisingly logical... wow I just read that again and was like 'Saya is like a real person now...'**

**Goldenfightergirl: Next chapter is here it's here it's here it's here, TIME FOR A PARTAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FMA**

Chapter Sixty-Six: Two in One

Needless to say, Ed was not very happy when he saw the note that had been left on the top of his clothes. He scanned it, his mouth twisting. "What the hell is she getting herself into now…?" he muttered to himself, before his eyes fell on the last two sentences. His mouth twitched. "It's not like her to get all emotional like that..."

He looked up at a sound at the door. Noa stood in the doorway, a tray with a steaming cup of tea and breakfast in her hands. "Good morning," she said quietly.

Ed smiled. "Good morning," he replied politely. Then he remembered his arm and looked down at the exposed metal with a twisted grin. "Hm… I need to replace this one." With a grunt, he took out a crate from behind his desk and took off the lid. It looked like there were sixteen waving hands from inside the crate. Selecting one of them, he detached the broken one and, with a little difficulty, attached the new.

Noa watched the whole thing with fascination. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"It's fine," Ed replied. "It's been a little more than two years since I've been like this, so I'm used to it." He flipped a switch, then experimentally flexed his fingers.

"It moves that much?"

Ed smiled. "Even though I don't have an arm and leg, the nerves still send signals to move them. So this device picks them up, expands them, and…" He grinned sheepishly. "To be honest, I don't understand it too well. My dad was the one who made them."

"What happened to your father?" Noa asked.

"Don't know. He just up and disappeared one day," Ed said, pulling on his jacket. "I'll be down in a minute."

Noa knew a dismissal when she heard one, and left. Ed picked up Saya's note, read it through again, and sighed. "You idiot… you could've at least told me where you were going so I could tell you if you were doing something stupid or not."

* * *

Saya wandered the streets, looking around. This country was in a bad state. Most men had nothing to do and wandered the streets, spending their money on beer and then reminiscing about the old days before the war, when things had been good.

This wasn't what she was interested in. Thule. The name was strumming a tattoo against her skull, and it wasn't leaving her alone. A growing sense of urgency had been blooming in her chest for the past several days. Time was passing, too quickly. Her days in this world were numbered, and they were crowing shorter by the day. She was coming closer and closer to the limit, and if they didn't find a way back to Amstriss…

_I don't want to die_, Saya thought desperately. _I don't want to die. _

Thule. She wondered about it as she walked down a street that she had never gone down before. Thule… where the hell could an organization like that be?

She passed it, then doubled back to look at the symbol on the building. Looking at the emblem, she stiffened. It was a magic circle. That wasn't what bothered her, there was a lot of belief in magic circles and that rubbish, but what bothered her was its uncanny resemblance to a transmutation circle. True, there would have been some fine-tuning needed if it was actually going to be used for alchemy, but it was pretty damn close.

There was absolutely no reason to believe it, but it seemed like she had found Thule. Even if by completely dumb luck, but she seemed to have a good amount of that.

Her sixth sense told her that if she wanted things to stay the way they were, she would walk away from this building right now. If she and Ed were going to come out in one piece, she would leave and search for something else.

But the fact remained that she _didn't_ want things to stay thing the way they were. She wanted things to change, she wanted to bring herself and Ed back home, where they were supposed to be. Anyways, it's not like either of them had died before on their past experiences-

Ed's body, blood pouring out of his back and his eyes staring blankly at the chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling-

_NO._

Saya shook her head, hard. She wasn't going to let that happen, ever, ever again… anyways, the Homunculi were defeated, but if it hadn't been for Al's quick thinking then Ed might have really…

Al. She wondered how he was, if he was really alive. Ed hadn't talked much about it, but she realized that after her mind, body, and soul had been separated as the price for bringing Ed back to life, she had been drifting inside the Gate, the force which had pulled her back was him. It had been him, except… it hadn't quite turned out right. The part that had gone wrong was her secret.

She reached out and touched the smooth stone surface of the building, savoring the feeling of coolness underneath her palm.

Then she knocked on the door. When she was shown in, the first thing she said with a perfectly straight face, "Take me to your leader."

* * *

Ed left to run some errands, taking Noa out with him. If he left her alone in the house, there was no telling who might show up. With him, she had at least some degree of safety, and so that meant he had one less thing to worry about. He was really hoping Saya wasn't doing something stupid… but there had to be a degree of trust somewhere. She probably wouldn't get herself killed…

The operative word being "probably".

He looked into the shop of the flower seller who lived next door. "Good morning, Glacier-san!"

Glacier, the same as she looked in Amstriss, looked up from where she was fiddling with a vase and smiled kindly. "Oh Edward, you're making that face again! Do I really remind you that much of your mother?"

Ed smiled. "No, it's not that… Oh, thank you for Noa's clothes."

Glacier smiled. "Noa's going out with you? Be careful, both of you. By the way, Saya came out a little while ago, just as I was opening the shop."

Ed's attention was caught. "Did…she happen to mention where she was going?"

Glacier shook her head sadly, knowing she was disappointing him. "No, I'm sorry. She left a message for you though," she added, handing him a little slip of paper.

With a little apprehension, Ed unfolded it. "BEAN. You idiot, I told you to trust me," he read aloud before he realized what he was actually reading. His face turned a brilliant shade of red and Glacier laughed as the steam poured out of his ears.

"She knows you very well," Noa remarked.

Ed had no answer for that, as he went away fuming down the street. Noa bowed politely in farewell before following him.

* * *

To Saya's surprise, the leader was a woman. Her hackles had gone up the second she had seen the petite German lady standing in front of her. Professor Eckhart reminded Saya strongly of a snake; scales glistening in the fake light of an unseen source of light; terrifying and strangely alluring.

Eckhart smiled. "What would you like, young lady?" she asked softly.

Saya hesitated, then answered bluntly with a question of her own. "That circle. How do you know about it?"

"You know something of it?" Eckhart asked, suddenly looking a little more interested. "Have you had previous experience with it?"

_Have I had previous experience?!_ Saya thought, stunned. "… I've seen it here and there. Versions of it, anyways."

"It is a magic circle," Eckhart said. "But let us not talk of such things here. Come, I will show you what it does."

Saya's mind was suddenly turned upside down. What did Eckhart mean by 'show'? You weren't supposed to be able to use alchemy in this world! She actually stood rooted to the spot for several moments, and Eckhart looked behind to see that Saya wasn't following. The woman smiled knowingly. "It is quite shocking isn't it, to hear that such things are possible?"

_Oh if only you knew…_ Saya thought dryly. "Yes," was all she answered. "Are you really able to use it?"

"Somewhat," Eckhart answered. "But a vital piece is missing to the full usage of this circle. I will explain more if you will come with me."

"Wait…" Saya refused to move an inch. Eckhart stopped. "Why are you so willing to show me this? I don't think you would want just anyone who comes in here randomly to know that something like this exists." She glanced around. "Especially if the government also has their hand in this, so it must be top secret and disguised as some voodoo organization. So…"

"Why you?" Eckhart smiled. Saya suddenly shivered. _It's like her fangs are pressing against my neck…_

"Because you know something," Eckhart explained, as though she was speaking to a small child. "You know something about that circle, something that we may not. Seeing it may help you trigger your memory. That is all."

It was then Saya got the impression that she might not be able to leave safely if she followed this woman. But there was something here. From past experience, Saya knew that secret government bases always held something, and the half-completed transmuation circle out front was a dead giveaway. _Something was here._

"Well?" Eckhart asked, a smile still on her face.

A cold feeling rushed down Saya's spine, racing to the tips of her fingers and toes. There was something about that hungry undertone in that single word which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Suddenly Saya bent over, clutching her head and moaning in pain. _Oh no, please… not now…_

_Who are you? _A small confused voice was crying out. _Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you in my body?!_

_Please… just a little longer_, Saya thought desperately. _Just a little…_

_What are you doing here?! Get out!!_

_Stop! Let me explain-_

_NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!_

Saya felt as though she were being pushed out of her own skull, being grated and squeezed through every single individual pore all over her body. She retched onto the floor. A small corner of her mind was thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't eaten anything that day.

_GET OUT!!_

_I can't just yet, I promise I will, just calm down and let me explain-_

_GET OUT!!_ The voice was steadily growing shriller, more hysterical. There was going to be no explaining to her now. Saya bit her lip and shut down hard on the voice, pushing it back.

_Stop it! What are you doing to me?! Stop, no, let me out!_

Tears of remorse streamed down Saya's cheeks. Her lip started to bleed. _If I do that, we'll both die. Please, wait. I'm doing everything I can to-_

_LET ME OUT!!_

Saya had no choice. Touching the blood from her bitten lip, she swiftly drew a circle with it onto her forehead, crouching down so Eckhart wouldn't see. She gently touched the edge of the circle, and it started to glow a bright blue.

_Stop it! What are you doing?!_

_It's just a simple seal. It doesn't hurt, you know that-_

_No… why are you doing this to me?! Let me out!! Why do you keep sealing me?! This is my body!!_

The last words slowly faded, but the pain intensified to a point where Saya thought she was about to die before it faded, as well as the presence in her mind. Saya slowly got to her feet, rubbing out the circle on her head. "I couldn't be any more aware of that," she muttered darkly to the sealed soul.

Eckhart was watching her with a look of mild curiosity as the rest of the personnel stared openly.

"That light…"

"What was that?"

"Are you alright, miss?"

"What was that light?"

Eckhart raised a hand, and all fell instantly silent. She leaned forward and smiled sweetly. "I do believe, little miss, that I am not aware of your name."

Saya's mouth twisted. "Hanabi Saya," she said.

"I see. How long have you had these seizures for, Miss Saya?"

"About… three months." Nothing wrong with the truth here.

Eckhart started circling her, as though she were an animal at the zoo. "Interesting… very interesting. That light you produced is what is of the most interest to me. How did you cause it to happen?"

Saya was very glad that she had rubbed out the circle on her forehead. An impish smile came onto her face. "Insufficient information to draw a conclusion," she answered.

"I see…"

That was when Saya took off. No one knew what had happened at first. Saya was there, then she simply wasn't. Eckhart noticed the door closing. "Don't let her get away!" she snapped. Several soldiers hurriedly got up to do her bidding.

As Saya raced down the street towards the marketplace, there were several things running through her mind.

One: she had to tell Ed that finally they seemed to have a solid lead.

Two: she needed to tell Ed about the body mix up. Two souls in one body… it was amazing that this body had managed to last this long to begin with. True, the other Saya had seemed to be dormant until three months ago… But soon, the body would start breaking down- no, that wasn't right. It had already started. Time was running out and running out fast.

Three: she needed to find Ed to accomplish One and Two.

Four: before completing Three, she would have to somehow get the military assholes off her tail first.

* * *

Ed stopped by a soup kitchen after picking up some things that Alphonse had requested. He got two bowls as Noa waited for him in a small alleyway. Handing one bowl to her, they ate in silence.

The silence was rather awkward. An unpleasant incident at Ed's medical checkup was responsible for this. Noa had been the subject to an unpleasant observation about her existence, to say the least, and not in the most politest terms ever. 'Wench' and 'leech' being the most polite out of them.

Ed cleared his throat and broke the silence. "I, um, apologize for what happened back th-"

"It's alright," Noa said quietly. "I've always been subject to things like that. It doesn't bother me anymore." She held her head a little higher. "They can call me whatever they like."

Ed looked at her curiously. "What do your people call yourselves?"

"Roman."

"Roman?"

Noa smiled with genuine warmth for the first time since Ed had seen her. "It means human."

Ed grinned.

"HEY YOU!! GET BACK HERE!!"

The low hum of chatter stopped as the street's peace was broken. Seven men were chasing down a small, fast figure as she raced up the street.

Even before he poked his head out of the alleyway, Ed had a feeling for who they were chasing.

Saya spotted him and gave him a small wave. "Hi Ed!" she said breathlessly, not stopping.

Ed's golden eyes widened. "Saya, what the hell are yo-"

"Gotta go!" She raced past the alleyway, the men hot on her heels.

Ed noticed with some weariness that the men were military. "I am going to kill her someday," he groaned. He gave his bowl to Noa and raced after them. "Go back to the house without me!"

"Ed, what-" Noa began, but he was already long gone.

* * *

It was raining in Amstriss. First Lieutenant Hawkeye finished her rounds at the office. Things had been going quite peacefully, no wars with the East or North or South or West. Without the Homunculus, there was suddenly no sudden calls to arms to put down an uprising or anything. Though Hawkeye didn't know it, this peace would soon be broken by an enemy not of their world... but that would be later.

There hadn't been any major incidents since the day Ed and Saya had disappeared.

Hawkeye felt a small shudder go down her back. That wasn't quite accurate. Ed was gone, but Saya was still here… but not here at the same time.

Before going back to her apartment, Hawkeye stopped by the hospital. The doctor nodded, as she was a frequent visitor.

Room 412. Hawkeye knocked and was admitted by a nurse. "How is she?" she asked.

The nurse shook her head sadly. "No change." She paused, then added, "It's strange, to see this girl so still. I still remember when we had to tie her to her bed to get her to stay there, and she still managed to escape. And the time she dressed up as a fat man with a beard singing some odd song…"

Hawkeye smiled thinly. "That sounds like her..."

She moved around the nurse and stepped into the room. On the bed was Saya. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, blinking slowly. She breathed, her heart beat steadily, she was perfectly healthy. When food was put into her mouth, she would eat. Her movements would follow the guidence of a nurse's hand as she would be walked around the room, metal feet clinking against the floor. At night, she would sleep. Her mind kept the body functioning.

Colonel... no, Brigadier General Mustang had given orders for Saya to be taken care of for as long as it took. No one knew exactly what he was talking about, but his orders had been heeded. No one had wanted to question the Flame Alchemist at that moment. He was the first one who had found her and some said that he looked like death as he stared on her with his remaining eye. His department still continuted to cover the cost of her care, though he himself had traveled to the North and had stayed there.

For the past two years, Saya had been alive. Saya had been healthy. The only problem was, her soul was somewhere else.

**Next: How long does Saya have left? What is Ed's reaction going to be when he finds out? How far will Eckhart go to retrieve Saya back to demand what she knows? Will the other Saya somehow manage to break free from Saya's ever-weakening seal? And why is Alphonse starting to act increasingly hostile towards Ed and Saya?**

**I promise I will try to update faster now!!**


	67. Losing Control

**Author's Note: Well, you didn't have to wait for six months for this update... that's an improvement, right? AND REJOICE FOR THE COMING OF A NEW FMA MANGA-BASED ANIME!! **

**Mr. Thumbsup: Hehe, thanks for the compliment. This chapter kind of introduces a new character, new in the way that you've never seen her before but you also have... augh I'll stop right there because now I'm confusing myself. **

**Orange in the Grey: I'll try to keep updating. **

**Goldenfightergirl: I hope this update makes you happy too.**

**Lulu4ever: Oo;; long review... hehe, made me happy. I've honored your request, I'm altering the storyline that I had in mind a little to have Alphonse more. Yes, I know it's Gracia, but I'm stuck with thinking of her as Glacier because that's the first way I saw it in a crappy subbed version. There is the very tiniest bit of fluff in this chapter, no fireworks or bombs though... not yet anyways.**

**And-You-Thought-I-Cared: Aww... I hope you feel better. :D Maybe me actually updating will help you a little... and omfg I'm never going to let you forget that pink-haired Uchiha men are going to torment me for LIFE now.**

**alchemichelper101: XD Thank you for supporting my plot-twisting madness, though it hasn't really started yet. You will see more of that though, I promise.**

**vampgirl16: There will definetely be more of the Amstriss doings... in the next chapter. This chapter however, will primarily focus on this world and what happens in it.**

**HeeHeeHee01: Wow you read the whole thing? lol XD thank you for doing that, and I appreciate your comment.**

**JuniperScaymoore: YOU SIGNED IN OMGOMGOMGOMG. How do I plan on finishing this story? ...that's for me to know and you to find out. **

**Seraph Reload: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy my fic so much as to read through the whole thing... again. XD Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own FMA **

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Loosing Control

Noa arrived back at the house, still somewhat confused about what she had seen. Why was Saya being chased by the military? And what was Ed planning to do about it?

Glacier wasn't in the shop when she came home. Noa was disappointed, but saw that she wasn't the only one when she spotted the local policeman hiding behind the corner. She smiled tentatively towards him, but stopped when she saw the harsh look on his face. A sharp pain jabbed her heart; in her time with Ed, she had forgotten who she was and the color of her skin.

Surprisingly enough, Alphonse was home when she arrived. He looked up from his meal, a little surprised. "Hello," he said pleasantly. "Where's Ed and Saya?"

Noa shrugged, hanging up her jacket. "I'm not sure," she said quietly.

"Did Ed just leave you by yourself to come home?" Alphonse asked. His eyes were hard.

"No… he had something he needed to do," Noa answered, not wanting to get Ed in trouble.

"So he did leave you alone."

Noa didn't respond.

"That selfish bastard," Alphonse growled with surprising venom. Looking up, he saw Noa's shocked face and his face fell. "Sorry about that…"

Noa's silence was an unspoken question.

Alphonse sighed. "He's always talking about some other world where you can do magic… _alchemy_ he calls it. He talks like he's been there his entire life, and that Saya just plays right along with him. He's always living up there in a fantasy, and he won't just ground himself in the real world."

"Another world?" Noa asked, delicately hiding the flare of hope that rose inside her chest.

Alphonse nodded angrily, not noticing any evident change in Noa's face. "Like such a thing could be. And even if something like that could really exist, he should stop trying to use us, our projects, to try and somehow propel himself there." He sighed sharply. "But what do I care… all I've ever wanted to do is build rockets, and I am. I'm probably over thinking things."

Noa didn't say anything for a second. She glanced at him before tentatively laying her hand on his shoulder. Though she was frightened of being so close to him, she did her best to smile. "I believe everything will turn out okay," she said.

Alphose looked up sharply at the unexpected touch. Then his brown eyes softened, and his face lifted in a smile. "Thank you," he said quietly.

* * *

"COLONEL!! COLONEL ARE YOU OUT HERE?" Breda bellowed into the storm.

Fury shivered, pulling his jacket closer around him.

It was snowing. It was snowing really hard. After Saya and Ed's disappearance, Brigadier General Roy Mustang had relocated himself up to Briggs, the northernmost part of the country.

It was a pain for his subordinates to come visit him, but they did every now and then to check and see how he was doing. Though the military had refused to strip him of his status, as he had initially requested, he refused to serve as anything larger than a petty police officer in the North.

General Hawkeye himself had pulled some strings to make the council leave him alone until he was ready to return.

A mound of snow shifted nearby the freezing pair to reveal Mustang, seemingly oblivious to the cold, and he saluted them. "First Officer Fury, Lieutenant Breda, it's good to see you again," he said.

Five minutes later they were in his little cabin. Fury and Breda took off their coats and hats, though Mustang made no move to do so himself. Sitting down together, Fury and Breda filled him in on the doings of the outside world; the Ishvalian relocation was going magnificently, and the general attitude towards the Ishval people was, if not kind, then not hateful. The new democracy was butting heads with the military council, which was reluctant to give up its power, but promising negotiations were underway.

Mustang nodded, but didn't say much other than an occasional question. Breda pulled out a cigarette and patted his pocket for a light, but Mustang pulled out a matchbox.

His friends stared. "Colonel…"

"I haven't used alchemy since that day," he said quietly, trying to strike the match into flame.

Breda tried a shaky grin. "The Flame Alchemist?"

"Whenever I try… I see those who have passed away due to my mistakes." He touched the eyepatch covering his eye. A smiling, gap-toothed little girl with chestnut hair and metal limbs flashed in his mind. A short figure with a disgruntled pout and wearing a red coat…

"This left eye of mine…"

Shortly afterwards, Breda and Fury said their farewells and found themselves again standing in the snow. Fury sighed. "Maybe we should have brought Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

Breda shrugged. "She wouldn't have come. She doesn't want to see the Colonel like that." He looked at the cabin. "You know the feeling that I'm getting though?"

"What?"

"He's waiting for something to happen… or someone."

There was a silence, then they both grinned sheepishly at each other. They both knew which figure the other was thinking of.

"She hasn't changed... has she?" Fury said sadly.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye visits her almost every day… nothing's changed."

"He didn't even ask about her once…"

"He probably knows."

* * *

"What the hell did you do?!" Ed roared at Saya as they fled along the narrow streets. "Did you blow up another government building?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Saya retorted. "And besides, I don't have any bombs!"

"Liar!"

"Well I admit _that_'s a lie, but I didn't blow up anything!"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I'm telling you I just walked into their base and-"

"'You just walked into their base'?! You walked into a military base in the state that this country's in and expect nothing to happen?"

"It's not like I knew it was one! It looked like some fanatical cult on the outside but it's actually being funded by the government it looks like! Ed, listen to me they're trying to-"

"What the HELL were you thinking?! You walk into a place knowing nothing about it?! You could've gotten yourself killed and then where would I be?!"

"You're not listening to me, you pathetic excuse of a pipsqueak! Shorty!"

"What about YOU, you stupid thick-headed bomb! AND I'M TALLER THAN YOU."

"BEAN!!"

"NUMBSKULL!!"

"MICROSCOPIC LITTL-" As they ducked around a corner into an alleyway, Saya gasped. Her vision disappeared. A fresh assault on her mind came in waves. She lost her sense of balance, and tripped.

Ed noticed the exact second her eyes glazed over, and he caught her before she fell. "Saya? Saya?!"

She could hear him, but the sound of his voice sounded so far away. Her tongue was frozen and numbed by the fresh assault on her soul. "Ed…" she croaked.

"Saya?!"

She fainted. Ed gritted his teeth and hoisted her onto his back. He could hear pounding footsteps behind him.

"Over here! They went in here!"

"Don't let them escape!"

He ran. Down this alley, up another one. Saya didn't wake up, but it alarmed him how light she was. She had always worn clothes rather big for her size for freedom of movement, but had she really been loosing this much weight under all of that?

A few minutes later, after navigating a particularly complex section of the city, he was fairly sure that he had lost them. He hid the both of them in an alleyway and started to lower Saya off of his back, planning to lean her against the wall until she woke up from whatever it was that came over her.

One thing he wasn't expecting was for her to suddenly scream and push herself off his back. He fell forwards flat on his face as she fell backwards with a very painful-sounding thud unto the cobblestones.

"OUCH!!" they both yelled.

Ed got up slowly. "Damn it Saya, what was that for?!" he demanded, clutching his aching head.

"Who are _you_?"

"Excuse me?!" Ed turned around.

Saya was staring at him, her eyes wide and scared, and… strangely unfamiliar. She was simultaneously trying to rub her sore backside and edge away from him.

Ed blinked. "Saya…?"

"How do you know my name?" She looked ready to bolt. "You…"

Ed was badly confused. "What are you talking about? Saya, it's me, Ed."

Now it was Saya's turn to blink. And she blinked again. "You… I remember you, kind of…" She looked down at herself and her look of confusion turned into one of disgust. "Oh hell, what did she dress me up in?! Am I in _boys'_ clothing?!"

A chill slowly crept up Ed's spine. "Who are _you_?" he asked hesitantly.

"Didn't you know? For a kidnapper you're obviously delusional if you don't even know who it is you're kidnapping!"

"Kidnapper? What the hell are you talking about?"

She threw up her hands dramatically. "Somehow, you must have put me under a hallucination. Did you give me some kind of drug? I thought my body was being controlled by another person."

Ed choked. "Controlled by-?!"

This other Saya seemed to take his choking as trying to hold back laughter, and she immediately stiffened. "Look, if you find people's hallucinations funny you shouldn't give them drugs. Where did you happen to come by them anyways? They wouldn't be available anywhere in England, not with the war having torn the government apart like this-"

"_England_?! We're in Berlin," Ed managed to say. What was happening was forming an explanation in his mind… one that he tried to keep away but the looming truth was crushing him. He spoke carefully. "You said… you thought you were being controlled by someone else?"

"Yes. In my hallucination, I tried to break their control on me but I would hear this voice that sounded exactly like me and a bright green flash. I think it looked like some sort of magic circle. Anyways I couldn't do anything but watch as this person dragged me everywhere and put my body through the most strenuous exercises and … did you say we were in Berlin?"

Ed nodded. It was the most he could do. He felt rooted to the spot, he felt sick, he felt like he was going to die.

The other Saya blinked. "But that was just a hallucination… I mean, two years couldn't have really passed, can they? Wouldn't a person asleep for that long be dead by now?" She paled. "But then… my mother, and father…two years…"

"When did your… hallucination… start?" Ed asked weakly.

"The bombing. Our neighborhood was being destroyed and everyone was screaming, I think my house was burning… and then suddenly it was dark and my body was moving all on its own. There was a voice in my head… now that I think about it, it was almost as scared as I was…" She looked into his eyes, her own eyes wide. "It was _lost_." She staggered to her feet. "I have to get home to England. Mother and Father… they'll be worried about me, they must think I'm dead, oh how am I going to explain all of this to them it's been two years what am I going to do?!" Her voice was getting steadily more hysterical, cracking at the very end.

"Calm down," Ed snapped, on the verge of breaking himself. "Just… shut up for a second and let me think."

She did, though tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Ed tried to ignore how strange tears looked on Saya's face, even though that wasn't really the Saya he knew.

He took a deep breath. "So… what happened to that person who was controlling you?"

She frowned. "You're thinking about that? You don't seem like a kidnapper, so the least you could do is help me get home!" She stared at her hands and hiccupped. Then slowly, she opened a fist until she was staring at her palm. "My hands…" she whispered. "They're… bigger."

Ed suddenly remembered. The first time he had come to this world, he had been inside another person's body. But it wasn't just any person, it was…

"Oh no," he groaned. "Oh _shit_."

The other Saya looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?"

He resisted the urge to grab her shoulders and shake her. Shake her and shake her until Saya, his Saya, came back to the surface. One fact kept drumming itself against his skull; _a soul couldn't survive while detached from a body, it would go into the Gate and never come out again…_ "Where is that other person?" he demanded harshly.

She flinched. "I don't know… you'd have to give me more drugs or something for that, wouldn't you?"

Something hit him. "You said you saw a circle. Do you remember exactly what it looked like?" he asked desperately.

"Well I saw it enough times… It just had a seven pointed star in the middle-"

_An alchemy circle. Some kind of seal... of course. She sealed her other self away so that this wouldn't happen._ He took the glove off of his left hand and bit into his forefinger so it bled a little. It wasn't ideal, but there wasn't anything else to mark her with. He was reminded strongly of the time he had sealed Al's soul to the armor. It would have to be something like that… but alchemy wasn't supposed to work in this world! But she had been able to seal this other annoying person, so with a blood sacrifice it might halfway work…

"What are you doing?"

"Come here for a second."

Though she looked as though she would much rather go away, something in his voice made her obey. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer. He touched the bleeding finger to her forehead, but she jerked back. "Ew! That's disgusting!"

"Just hold still, dammit!"

She froze, the look in her eyes turning closer and closer to panic. Ed squeezed his finger and completed the circle. He took a deep breath and slowly, slowly, brought the energy up again, the energy he hadn't tried to use in what felt like forever.

The circle glowed. The other Saya's eyes grew wide. "Hey wait, what are you-"

Suddenly her eyes lolled back into her head and she collapsed on the ground. Ed was rooted to the spot, frozen, waiting…

It felt like he crouched there for hours before Saya stirred, although it had really only been a few seconds. She got up with a low curse and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked up, her eyes flicking this way and that, but not with panic. She spotted him almost immediately. She swallowed and opened her mouth, and nothing came out. Turning her head away, she cleared her throat and tried again. Her voice came out as a rasp. "Ed… I…"

Saya suddenly found herself unable to say anything else as she was wrapped in a firm hug and her head was squashed against Ed's chest.

"Don't _do_ that to me again," he muttered hoarsely. "I thought… you were gone."

"I won't disappear that easily, you blockhead." She shifted slightly so he was sitting next to her instead of crouching. "So… now you know."

"How long have _you_ known?"

"A couple months."

Ed looked at her, another question in his eyes.

She sighed sharply and put her head in her hands. "There is no way this is going to keep working. Two souls in one body… the body can't handle it."

Ed felt like he was being crushed alive. He held onto her tightly; the thought of loosing her to _this_, his stupid mistake, after everything they had been through together…

Abruptly she pulled away, almost as though she could sense what he was thinking. "It's not your fault. Don't you DARE think that," she whispered fiercely. "Do you hear me Edward Elric? No one could have predicted this, there wasn't any other way."

He was silent.

She shook him, panicked. "Ed, do you hear me? Ed?! Ed?! Ed!"

He gently took her hands off of his shoulders. "Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "We'll do something, we'll figure something out…"

Saya looked up. The light was fading from the sky. "We have to go home," she said quietly. "I can feel it… this body is breaking down, it's harder to move. And she… and that other me… if I can't leave she's going to-"

"I know," Ed said quietly. "I know."

There was a silence. Both of them were trying to avoid thinking about what would happen to Saya… both of them… if somehow, the two souls could be separated.

Ed finally broke the silence. "So… what is government project that you were talking about?"

**Next: Longing for home has suddenly turned into a desperate race against time. A trap is set for the unsuspecting pair, and a sudden, unexpected connection comes from Amstriss in the form of a heartbreakingly familiar face. Familiar, yet not in the way that they would have expected, and heartbreaking because of his lost memory…**


End file.
